A Time To Love & A Time To Die
by EpicElle1
Summary: Third Book in 'The Desire' Series of the life of Star and Klaus Mikaelson. Everything had changed in their lives as moving to New Orleans had put a great strain on their relationship. Star loved her husband Klaus more than anything in this world and stood by him no matter what. Until events that occurred changed their lives forever...
1. Rebirth

_Once upon a time there was a majestic king who lived with his beautiful queen in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having children but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time he was blessed with two beautiful babies, a son and daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still the king had demons who pursued him which lead the death of the queen that reign beside him. The death of his beloved had the king consumed with sorrow which left him blind sighted to what happen next._

 _There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home the king was driven to send his beloved prince and princess away convincing all who remained that they were forever lost._

 _The king in his sorrow turned away from the world as he couldn't see living a world without his true love and his beloved children. The castle closed its doors and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room of where he and his queen would lay. But as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious prince and princess home so that they might live happily ever after._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

As the months passed on, the emptiness did not fill if anything the hole in my heart deepen after losing the one woman I had ever loved. There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love. That is what I had with my Star. When I held her cold corps in my arm I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like a part of me had died along with her I didn't want to believe that she was gone I wanted to believe that she would return to me that the blood of our son would save her from this dark fate. My heart ached like nothing I had ever felt before but it believed that she would return to me. Star is my past, present and future and I knew in my heart that our destiny together wasn't over. What the heart wants doesn't not always win the battle it seeks for happiness but fairy tale happy ending do not exist in this world. I knew I had to accept that she was gone like I had accept many who have gone to the great beyond.

All I had left of her was my son a gift that she had bestowed upon me. As I looked at this innocent baby in my arms I knew I couldn't allow him to have the same fate as his mother. My son was only remaining trace of Star that I had left and I knew I had to protect him as this evil that had struck my wife would surely come for him. As painful as it was to give my only son away I knew it was for his safely. That in time he would return to me unlike this mother who was lost to this world I vowed that I would not be selfish with future devours that everything I would do from this day forward will be for the return of my son.

The tragedy of life is in what dies inside a man while he lives and the ones he loves more than anything upon this earth are at far reach. The days after Star body being consummated into the ground I allowed my son Chance was in the safety of the two people that I knew would protect him with their lives. I began to think about what death meant as I replayed the days after Star death in my mind I had shredded so many tears for my love because for the second time in this life of mine I felt lost and broken. Tears are sometimes an inappropriate response to death. When a life has been lived completely honestly, completely successfully, or just completely, the correct response to death's perfect punctuation mark is a smile.

So I chose to honour Star by trying to bring the order back in New Orleans. That I would continue with my quest to free the wolves from there burned to the moon. The stones were found and the ritual began and blood was spilled. Everything was going to plan I was freeing my people from the one thing that kept them burned for centuries. Deceit runs deep in the earth beneath New Orleans each fraction wanting to gain power I was tricked by using my blood to help with the moon rings and this was conspired by two. Francesca Guerrera, and Genevieve one wanted to weaken me for her own self again, the other to take my unborn daughter.

On this one night a war broken out with vampire against werewolves not the ones in the Bayou it came about that very night that Francesca Guerrera and her family were from a werewolf bloodline. She knew of the consequences of using my blood to power those rings would lead to my weakness. Elijah spoke of plans and strategies, but all I thought about was the blood that needed to be spilled. Never in a thousand years have I felt this weak and venerable. Not since the days of Mikael where he would torment me and make me feel as if I was the lowest of the low. I did not feel like the great Klaus Mikaelson no longer as the moment that everything that meant so much to was taken.

I knew I couldn't live a life like this wallowing in my self-pity because of the losses I had gained. I knew in time I would need to fight back and bring forth the day of reckoning. With each full moon that passed it weaken me even with what little fight I did have within me. It would be destroy and built up again because vengeance was my only salvation. Staying closed off in these quarters was driving me into madness as I kept seeing the apparition of my love Star I knew it wasn't her that she had gone to that heavenly place where she deserved to be. That she was an angel looking down from the heavens at me, maybe seeing her was to give me strength to remind me what the witches had taken from me. Not only myself but Star and our son Chance.

When I learnt that something dark that the witches conjured stopping Silas for giving his soul for Star, the war that I will pledge will not only be in honour of Star, but to her father too. One thing that I learnt in the short time knowing both of my children is that you would do absolutely anything for them, even to give your life for theirs and that what Silas attempted to do for his daughter dark sorcery stopped that. I will not let the memory of Star and Silas die in vain, for Chance I will seek retribution. My son may have qualities of my own but he does have travellers blood flowing through his veins for his heritage and in honour of his mother and grandfather as they both died in order to save him.

My days in solitary I focused on my art I painted and drew so many of my beloved Star but none of them would capture her in her true beauty. As time went on I felt that I couldn't remember what she looked like and this drove me into further madness. I knew I could remember I just needed to be calm and recall the contour of her face once again I put some music on to help me sooth my anger I knew listening to Mozart's Requiem in D Minor K 626-3. I furiously tried to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame to attempt to paint another portrait Of Star. When I tear through the canvas in my frustration I angrily threw the canvas across the room.

"AGHHHHHH!" I yelled as I was overwhelmed with frustration that I couldn't do a thing. I see Elijah enter the room and picks up the canvas and inspects it.

"I suppose we shall have to call this your _white period_."" Elijah had very good to me over my period mourning he had tried to give me words of encouragement. They worked from time but it didn't bring back all that I had lost nothing will bring that back.

"I'm missing a crucial colour in my palette- that of my enemies' blood." I knelt down and began to another canvas over the frame. I wanted to know if I could remember her face I needed to remember it.

"Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust..." Elijah humour wasn't helping with my anger that I was trying so hard to attain. I couldn't hold my anger and rage in no longer I was tired of being this weakly that I had become, I wanted action rather than words that are spoken.

"It's been months!" As I screamed at him throwing the canvas across the room in my rage which I couldn't contain no longer. "I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. Grief which will never leave as my grief for my wife will never leave me." Elijah had shared the same kind of grief when his beloved Celeste passed away. "And now my children are safely away, and another full moon is upon us- another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" Elijah gives me a sympathetic look I began to calms down slightly I knew that Elijah understood that these months had been the hardest I had been through in a thousand years. "Entering the room that was once fill with the life of Star and it is killing me. I need to act. I-I-I need- I need to spill blood." That what I needed to do this waiting game was something I did not like to play. I knew Elijah was trying to find all twelve moon rings but it was getting rather tiresome.

"Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood." That was the best news I had heard in a very long time. Now we knew which members held these rings all that needed to be done was to take them back with brute force.

"Then, it's time!" I jumped to my feet and this part seemed close to completion. I'm going to rip each and every ring off their hands and I will have great pleasure in doing so.

"And none too soon. I'm concerned about Hayley." I felt myself tenses up as he spoke of Hayley. She died during child birth but the blood of our daughter brought her back as a hybrid Hayley was like I and the anger and the rage of not able to have our daughter here with us consumed her. What she was feeling was familiar to me but it was best to leave her well alone. I returned to sorting through his art.

"She looks well enough." I spoke as I continued to look at each piece of art that looked less and less like Star. Hayley needed this time to spiral out of control her wolf side was heighten she wants vengeance for what happened she wants our daughter back here where she belongs as much as I do but it wasn't just Hope that Hayley wanted home but Chance too. She knew how much it meant to Star to become a mother, and now with her gone Hayley has taken compassion towards my son to.

"She looks no better than you, brother. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just... passing acquaintances—" Elijah began to say but I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"—She has you for that." Which was the truth as Hayley did not need me I was no use to her not in the state of mind I was in I knew her intension and why she was running wild it a way to let out her grieving. Someone like Elijah will never understand how it feels to have a child at arm's reach and not to be able to touch them.

"Sadly, like the father of her child, she prefers to fight her demons alone." Elijah walked away from me leaving me to ponder on what he had told me. We come together, we create our families, we chose our mates out of the desire to form a life together. Love takes many forms, wears many faces, but when it's real, when it touches your heart, you will know it and-with hope-embrace it. Love is stronger than hate, love is stronger than anger. Love is stronger than all artificial divisions that exist in our world. My love for my belated Star and love for my children will allow me to not only get through another day but win this war that has begun.

 **In Another Worldly Place…**

 **Star P.O.V**

I knew the darkness was coming upon me that my time was coming to an end and I feared it more than anything I've feared in my thousand years. As much as I wanted to bring my son into this world my strength wouldn't allow me I felt weak and hopeless as if the life was draining out of me with each and every contraction. Nik words of encouragement gave me the will to not allow my child to die along with me. I felt the coldness over take me as if a dark force was holding my hand trying to take me out of Nik embrace. I tried to fight it as much as I could but I could see it standing beside Damon as he told me to push, for a moment I felt the cries of my baby boy it felt like music to my ears. I turned to see Nik holding our son in his arms with his eyes filled with wonderment as he looked at him. As that happened to felt a coldness overwhelm me my chest began to tighten and I knew this feel too well. I wanted to call out for help but there was no use I knew I couldn't be saved this was my time and I chose go in peace.

My last moment before leaving the world was one of beauty seeing the man I love hold our child, I knew that he would protect our child at all cost and I felt at peace knowing that he was in the protection of his father. Darkness over filled me, it felt like I was falling down a deep dark well I had been touch by death twice, but it was never like this. It was like a bottomless pit and I was waiting the impact the hit the hardness of the ground I even began to pray as it happening something which I hadn't done in centuries. I knew my prayers wouldn't be heard as I didn't see no bright light I knew I was heading into the pit of hell. I was ready for whatever was to come that I would face whatever torments that were going to come my way. All I knew is that I had left something truly special behind that will honour my memory. My fears began to fade as I thought about my baby boy knowing that he will be under the protection of his father, but also the protection of my good friend Damon. Even as I thought about three most important people in my life my heart ached. The pain of that was far greater than death itself.

The feeling of falling stopped sudden and I felt my body pressed against cold hard ground I slowly opened my eyes my vision was ablur I could see something in front of me. I couldn't make it out what and who it was before me. My vision came into focus I could see a woman hovering over me looking at me a little intrigue. I shot up to my feet starling this woman who stood before me I felt my heart began to beat rapidly as I looked around and I knew wasn't in the safety of my room in New Orleans. Instantly the first thought that came into my mind was my son and tears began to rise to the surface.

"Where am I?" I spoke with fear in my voice as I looked at the woman with dark hair. I felt frighten as I didn't know this woman but she notice she wore clothing from another time. A time period that was familiar to me from the old world that I once came from. "Who are you? Why are you here?" There was something about this woman that made me sense something a little dark about her I don't know if it's because of the condition I was in right now but I sense dark power from her. I had felt this once in my life before when I fled from Alana it was strange nothing that I had never felt before until now.

"I saved you from being sucked into oblivion. I'm the one who will return you back to your Niklaus." She spoke a little darkly as she began to step closer to me and as she did that energy felt stronger. There was something about that made me fear her but there was this strange feeling of comfort too. "You can call me Dahlia." She smiled as she spoke her name. I notice that she only spoke of Niklaus but not my son. Was this Dahlia aware of my son?

"How do you plan to bring me back? I'm dead. There no way for me to return to him" I chose not to mention my baby boy as this presence before didn't seem one of friendly. If she could bring me here in this pit of darkness for whatever reason image what she could do to my son I trust no one as I knew witches or anyone who used white or black magic solely want to kill my son because of his so called fate.

"Well that's where you're wrong." She spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. She flick her right and a small fire began to burn a few feet beside us. "You're merely in a deep slumber. I save you and your soul before you were able to reach the other side as your father had a hand in destroying it." I took a step back from her as I knew my father wouldn't do that he promised me that he wouldn't take the veil down. I couldn't allow her to poison my mind with her lies. This Dahlia was playing mind games with me teasing me to let me have some kind of hope to be back with Nik.

"Why would you do that for me? Why would you want me to return to Niklaus?" None of this made any sense to me. What did she mean by deep slumber? Was I not touched by death? Was I still alive able to go back to the man I love and see my son? I looked up to see a look in her eyes. The look where if someone was to help they would want something in return. "I've seen that look many of times in my life time. What is it you want from me?" I demanded from her as now I didn't feel fear as she brought me here for a reason and I knew she wouldn't harm me. There was something she wanted from me but I have nothing to offer as I died as a human.

"I have watched over you for thousand years young Ophelia, you lived a life of a lie." She looked into the fire as she spoke and images began to appear above it. It was like a clouded screen with flickering images from my past with myself and my father. "The daughter of the almighty Silas, the power within you is something I could not allow to die" I kept looking at this cloud of memories as I watched a younger version of myself trying to float a feather as would burn in my hand. What did any of this have to do with me? I wasn't that person no longer I was a mere mortal now I didn't hold any of those capabilities no longer.

"I don't understand why would you want to help me? Are you like some distant relative?" Why else would she want to help me? I didn't understand any of this. I didn't understand what this Dahlia wanted from me I could hear her laughing as she turned to me with this strange look in her eyes. "What's so funny?" I snapped at her as I did the clouded memories disappeared.

"We are not family as such. Well not by blood but we have a mutual enemy." She spoke as she edge towards me. My mind was screaming for me to run but my heart told me to stand my ground to not show her my fear. So I stood there and waited to hear what she had to say I was dead either way. "Niklaus mother Esther. She is the one who damn you to die to make sure that you couldn't reach to your full potential. As you Ophelia are one of the things she fears." I took a step back as I felt confused with this whole Esther fearing me.

"Esther? She dead. Nik killed her and if what you say is true with the other side she would be gone." She was dead there was no way for her… Then it hit me all like a ton of bricks of how it was possible for Esther to have control. The day we consummated her body to the ground giving the witches of New Orleans her power but also her to access there's.

"Ophelia I see the innocents in you. I see why you stole the heart Niklaus…" She spoke calmly towards me but I wanted to know why this woman was seeking vengeance to Esther.

"What did Esther do to you for you wanting to bring me back?" That was the million dollar question here, if Esther feared me that much and brought me close to my death and this Dahlia saved me there had to some kind terrible deceit.

"Esther my younger sister." I was taken by surprise to hear that this was Esther sister but then again Nik family was all about betrayal. It was just shown to me it didn't just steam from him and sibling it ran through their blood. "She betrayed me in many of ways. Even as I helped her in a dark time in her life she turned on me perceiving me as the villain." I notice her getting upset for a moment the way she reacted reminded me of Nik. How he always spoke to be the villain of his family it was strange like I felt remorse towards her. "None of that matters Ophelia. What matters is your return, before doing so there things you should know." I was about to speak when everything around us changed. We weren't in the dark cave no longer I was blinded by the light of the day. I shielded my eyes to adjust to it as I slowly moved my hand from my face I notice that we were in New Orleans not far from the French Quarters.

"You brought me back?" As I spoke someone walked right through me and gave me a strange sensation I watched as they shivered. "What the meaning of this. What is all this?" I watched as Dahlia walked to the other side of the street standing outside a record store. I walked over and stood beside her looking in and I see Davina standing at the counter waiting as the shop owner was searching for something. "What is this? Why are we watching Davina?" Seeing Davina brought an aching to my heart as I knew I couldn't touch her as I wasn't fully here. "You doing this to torture me to show me that my family at arm reach." I snapped at her and I was about to walk away when she caught my arm. As she did I felt like a surge of powers flow through me which frighten me and I pulled away from her grip.

"You felt the power that flows through you." She stood there arching her brow. What did she mean the power that runs through me? "No Ophelia, this is not for torture. But you needed to know what has happened in the months you have been gone." I felt my jaw drop slightly as she spoke that I had been gone for months. That was impossible I died moments ago how could of months passed?

"Months?" I spat at her as none of this was making sense to me I felt like my head was ready to explode in any moment as this was all too overwhelming right now.

"Time is different where we are it goes slower. Ophelia all the people you love have changed. Your so called death had changed each and every one of them." I watched as Dahlia walked through the wall and entered the shop. Her words played on my mind how she spoke that the people I loved had changed I looked at Davina who stood there with a smile but I knew it was fake I could see in her eyes it was filled with sorrow all I wanted to do was embrace her. I needed to know what Dahlia meant by the changes in the people I love. So I took in a deep breath and followed her walking through the wall and stood beside her in the shop. "You see this young lady as a daughter?" There was something in the way she spoke suggested that she was going to cause Davina harm.

"Yes I do. I swear to god if you harm—" I began to say but she stopped me in mid-sentence.

"I'm not here to harm her, but to show you what other do not know." What others don't know? Why can't she simply tell me what is going on? Davina looked fine she looked happy if anything I hadn't seen her happier. "Watch Ophelia as a story will unfold that may open your eyes to the cruel world that you live in." I turned to where Davina was standing talking to the clerk as he hands her a record.

" _Here you go, Davina. Now, sometime you're gonna_ _have_ _to give me the low-down on why you're so hooked on ancient Icelandic folk music!"_ Why would Davina be interested in that kind of music? I turned to look at Dahlia notice that she looking at Davina intensely. There was a reason why she brought me here to watch this and something told me that it wasn't about Davina taste in music.

" _It's for someone else."_ Davina chuckled as she placed the record in her bag. There was something not quite right with her I could see it in her body language. She looked a little on edge behind all the confidence she oozed out there was something making her feel jittery.

" _I sure hope so!"_ I watched as Davina turns to leave and runs into the young guy as he heads out the door. He stops and smiles at her before leaving, and Davina awkwardly smiles back at him. Before she can leave, Oliver enters the shop. He held this smug expression upon his face as he looked at Davina.

"Here comes the first part of the unfolding" Dahlia spoke taking me out of my thoughts. What did Oliver have to do with anything? He was just a wolf from Hayley crest pack.

" _Hey there, cutie."_ Oliver smiled at her. I knew from that night when he asked her to dance that he had a thing for Davina but she looked unimpressed to see him.

" _Don't call me that."_ She snapped at him but he ignored her taking the record she place in her bag out and examine it.

"Your Davina, is a brave young witch." Dahlia spoke proudly as she continued to look at her but as brave a Davina was being I sense something bad coming.

"What going on? Why is there bitterness between them?" I didn't understand what had happened as there was some kind of harmony between them once. What had Oliver done to her for her to be so sharp with her tongue?

"You'll see Ophelia." That what worried me what I would see as when she spoke of people changing it doesn't seem that they may have changed for the better.

" _So, I heard that_ _you_ _ditched your coven. That's too bad. Your cousin been ever so helpful. What's her name again? Christi? She has been_ _super_ _helpful to all us wolves."_ Davina turned from the coven? I don't blame her after everything they made her go through. Christi as in Christianna back? Helping the wolves? What was going on? I looked to Dahlia who stood there with a harden expression.

"Christi returned? She came back from the dead?" Dahlia place her finger to her lip to tell me to be quite. It felt like I was in some alternative universe right now. How could I be so sure than this was all real?

" _She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. That with Klaus blood it weaken more and more each fall moon that passes. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance."_ I stood there stunned by what I had just heard. Christi was standing against Nik but why? Why would she turn on him after he spared her? He could have killed her all those months back he allowed her to stay in our home. He allowed her to come Italy with Damon and I so she was safe. None of this made any sense to me.

"How did this happen? How would Nik allow such a thing?" I needed to know what Nik was thinking to do this didn't he know the consequences? I know Nik and even to stop the wolves from turn he wouldn't allow himself to be weaken because of it. She stood there not speaking a word and it was infuriated me now because I do not like riddles. "Dahlia!" I yelled at her as I had enough of all of this already far too much time been wasted.

"Niklaus was fooled by Genevieve, and the leader of the human fraction at the time Francesca Guerrera who in fact was from a bloodline of werewolves." I was taken back by what I heard not the part where Genevieve betrayed Nik because I knew in my heart that was always going to happen. To hear that Nik was fooled that wasn't like Niklaus he was a man of wits no one could fool him or manipulate him. "They used my nephew venerability for losing you as a gain of their power." I felt my jaw drop as she spoke of how the loss of me had allowed this fate for Nik. What happened was down to me "Ophelia there no need to be dishearten just of yet there far more. What they did to Niklaus was crime, but you and I both know Niklaus had partly brought this upon himself….." I was about to speak when she stopped me from talking. "Not saying this was what he deserved what happened, but as I asked of you let the story unfold" It wasn't like I could actually do much about anything that had happened. I'm standing here like a ghost unable to do anything apart from hear of the horrors that had occurred since they thought I died on that bed.

" _Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long as we don't have to turn on the full moon anymore, it works for me._ " He leans in closer and whispers into Davina ear " _Look, I'd take off if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here."_ He turns and raises voice to shout at the rest of the store's patrons " _Hey y'all, store's closed. Get out, now!"_ What the hell was Oliver up to? Dahlia still stood there looking but now I could see anger appear on her face now. What did all this have to with her and why is she getting angry about it all?

" _Hey, what are you doing?"_ The man behind the counter spoke with worry in his voice. What was Dahlia wanting me to see here?

" _It's Joe Dalton, right? You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple of the Quarter for ninety years... it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?"_ Oliver questioned and I watched as the man clenches his jaw anxiously. My eyes advert to a ring on his hand a ring that I was so familiar.

"His a vampire? That why Oliver here to start trouble with him?" Dahlia looked like she was in some trances like state "Dahlia?" I touched her to shake her out of it and she stood still with her eyes focused on the two men.

" _That's right."_ The man spoke confidently but even I knew that was a lie as his daylight ring was a giveaway.

" _Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain't many photos of anyone in your family..._ " He pulls out an old black and white photo of a young man _"_ _...but you_." I looked over to see that Davina realized that then identity of vampire has been exposed.

" _Oliver,_ _NO_ _."_ The man vamp-speeds toward the door, but he's blocked in by two more werewolves. I notice that they were all wearing rings with black stone. I knew instantly that those rings were the moon rings that were weakening Nik. " _Stop!_ _Stop it! STOP IT!"_ Davina yelled as the werewolves wrestle with the man and extend their fangs to bite him, but Davina quickly hits them all with a pain infliction spell. Which makes them grab their heads in pain and fall on their knees, giving man the chance to get out of their grip before he can be bitten " _Joe, get out of here!"_ The man flees. Oliver winces and glares at Davina, still on his knees on the floor as she leaves.

"What was the point to this excises?" I snapped at her as it not like I can do anything about all this. As Dahlia told me I'm in some deep slumber they all think I'm dead but I'm here not dead not alive having to see these horrors. New Orleans was a supernatural circus always one party wanting to over throw another and now the werewolves have control. Curtsey to Francesca Guerrera and her manipulating ways she was taking down vampire one by one.

"It was to show you who has the power." Dahlia finally spoke. So she wanted to show me that the werewolves have taken control. What does she actually expect me to do about it? Even if I was to go back I'll still be me as in a human unable to stop and control a war between vampires and werewolves.

"So werewolves run this city. I don't care about the city. I don't care who runs it. All I care about is making the people responsible for bring further pain to Nik pay." That all that mattered to me nothing else. New Orleans may have been Nik crown jewel but it was also the thing that weaken him. I can't and won't allow anyone to harm him not while he was like this.

"Just as I thought. A queen always defends her king." Dahlia smiled wildly and the scene around us began to change around us. I looked around and I knew exactly where we were it was the church attic of St Anne church. My focus went to a man pacing in the room while listening to Icelandic folk music. It wasn't any man it was Mikael I felt my jaw drop as this couldn't be real. Suddenly he hears a noise and throws the indestructible white oak stake toward the door where it embeds itself in the wall. Davina stands in the doorway and rolls her eyes.

"What Davina doing with Mikael. Why the hell do they have the indestructible white oak stake?" I demanded from her "You trying to play with my mind? Is all of this a game to you?!" Was all this some huge game to her? I still questioned if any of this was real as I knew Mikael was dead how could he even be here? "Mikael died at Nik hand. How could he possible…" I began to say but she stopped me in mid-sentence.

"I can assures you this is not a game. Unlike my sister I do not play those. I know how it feel to be betrayed by the ones closets to you." This made me wonder further what had Esther done to her sister, the question was at the tip of my tongue but I knew she wouldn't answer as some family secrets never get revealed "Davina a very powerful witch. Your father thought if she was to have Mikael as a weapon by her side that Niklaus wouldn't harm her." This had to be a lie my father wouldn't do this he wouldn't suggest to rise the one thing that loathed Nik. The one thing that wanted to drive that white oak stake in to his heart.

"My father? You telling me that my father had a hand in this?" I stood there and watched as she nodded her head. My head was telling me this was lies but deep in my heart I knew how much my father hated Nik for what he did to me. How he shamed me made a spectacle of me. The one thing about my father I knew he wouldn't leave sleeping dogs lay. "Nik wouldn't do anything to her not knowing how much she means to me." That I knew more than anything after the way things had been between us. How he told me that he loved me and wanted me to forgive him for his wrong doings. I know even in my death he wouldn't harm Davina.

"That is true but it seems that Davina doesn't respect you as much as, she fully aware what it would mean to you if Niklaus was to die." I turned to Davina who stood in the door way with a smile upon her face and I just couldn't believe the length she went to. Not only her but my father that they would both go behind my back and attempt to bring Nik down once and for all.

" _I don't know why you keep showing off. You know you can't hurt me."_ Davina spoke as she went further into the room. What did she mean he couldn't harm her?

" _Oh, but the desire I have to do so."_ Davina holds her wrist in front of his face so he can feed on her " _I am Mikael, the vampire who_ _hunts_ _vampires. Your young-thing blood does little to sustain me."_ I stood there shaking my head in disbelief as I couldn't absorb what was happening right now. It felt like I was in some terrible nightmare where all my fears have come to the surface.

" _Feed_ _."_ Mikael's eye veins involuntarily pop out, and he reluctantly bites down on her wrist and feeds for a moment " _Stop._ " Davina spoke annoyed and Mikael pulls away clearly annoyed and wipes the blood from his mouth with his hand. I watched as Mikael looks at the bracelet around Davina's wrist and touches it.

" _Oh, I wish I could rip this from you, break that which binds me to you and complete the task for which you resurrected me- kill the bastard who calls himself my son."_ Hearing Mikael talk about Nik like that brought tears to my eyes as it seemed that it was going to happen soon enough. I never known anyone to hold so much hatred in there heart for another. Nik didn't asked to be father by another if anyone needed to be terrorized for all these years it should have been Esther for her betrayal. Not Nik who was an innocent in all of this.

" _You can't take off the bracelet, and you can't kill Klaus. Not until I figure out how to save my friends from dying, too."_ Davina kneels next to a large trunk on the floor and opens it before pulling out grimoire. Not any grimoire but the one of Esther Mikaelson. " _I've studied their mother's spell book for weeks. I'm getting close. Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash you to be the monster that you are_ _so_ _eager to be."_ Mikael stood there with a smirk upon his face pleased with the news he had just heard.

" _Music to my ears, my little witch."_ I couldn't let this happen I couldn't let Davina unleash Mikael to take Nik down.

"Send me back. I need to stop her from doing this." I needed to go back to knock some sense into Davina this was all getting out of control. Dahlia stood there watching the both of them as if she didn't hear me. "What the hell are you waiting for?! I said SEND ME BACK!" I screamed at her as I knew I didn't have time. Davina spoke that she was close to unlinking her friends meaning Marcel and Josh from Nik. I can't let Nik be fated to death and I cannot allow Davina to turn to a dark side that she will never return from.

"You have a temper Ophelia, and that will work to your advantage. You shall go home soon but there a final piece you need to see." Dahlia turned away from me and walked out of the room while I stood there looking hopeless. I took a final look at Davina as she searched through that book of evil spells and my heart ached. Some say loyalty inspires boundless hope. And while that may be, there is a catch. True loyalty takes years to build... and only seconds to destroy. In its purest form, a union becomes part of our very essence. And when that bond is broken, our essence is forever changed.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After the discussion this morning with Elijah we knew were all the rings were and all we needed to do was destroy each one for me regain my strength I knew this wasn't going to be easy I'm not going to be disillusioned about all this. When Camille came over to check on me how she did every day since the death of Star and also the apparent death my children. Each and every time she did I refused to see her as I knew it would be difficult to not tell her my true thoughts I was a broken man not just because of what the Guerrera had done to me. I was broken before that from the night when Star died in my arms. The people closest to me have tried to reach out to me and spear me on to talk about her but I can't. If I spoke about her everything will be in past tense nothing will be about here and now because she was gone. After a great loss the world is uncertain and confusing.

Everything seems like a threat because all you knew that you were going to be with your love forever. That they were healthy that you were safe is now different. After loss we perceive the entire world as dangerous because the amygdalae instantly compare new experiences with this trauma and what it meant in your life. This wears in the neutral pathways of fear making the perception of danger easier for your brain, thus causing you to perceive danger where there isn't actually anything to fear. This unconscious habit of fear is what keeps people stuck in grief stuck in the Waiting Room that is the second phase of life after loss.

All of us have to dance with our instincts to figure out when to leap and when to stay put. That's the challenge of having humanity and having a brain that evolved for survival. Having gone through a devastating loss the brain feels threatened. It does not like to have its beliefs challenged because it uses these beliefs to guard against threats to our safety. The life that we are looking at after loss challenges the beliefs we had prior to the loss. So the brain does everything it knows how to do to fight against the emergence of the new life. Our survival instincts are so strong that we can be stuck for years. It need to learn how to ignore perceived threats that come from stepping into the new life, and how to distinguish them from real threats. Living fully again after loss should be the only way forward. Grief is an inhuman experience taking place in one's body and soul. What happens next is evolutionary. We can become fearless and driven to create the best life possible because of the losses we have had certainly not despite them. So either I continued to sit in this waiting room and mourn or I prevail justice for Star by striking down all that are a threat.

There was one thing that Camille spoke of that got me thinking that was about Marcel. I knew he only saved my daughter from those witches to save his own life as he had been bitten. Well that's what I thought in my moment of madness as I felt everyone was against me but Marcel was different. He saved my daughter Hope because he knew it was the right thing to do. I knew for her protection along with my son Chance that he couldn't know of her existence. So I compelled Marcel to forget all knowledge of knowing of her living that she had died. Of course the rumours that flew about was that Marcel was responsible for the death of my daughter. It was all lies as he was her saviour I heard Camille speak of there was a weapon on the other side of the river that was ready to bring down the Guerrera. Meaning Marcel as he was creating an army to bring down the Guerrera werewolves I had no bad blood with Marcel but of course the rumours stated otherwise.

So for the first time since the night I handed my daughter Hope over to Rebekah I left the compound. When I arrived at Marcel current residence I saw from first-hand how he was recruiting I think I surprised many by turning up and they did expect a blood bath but that wasn't the reason why I was there. Marcel and I went into his place where I began to tell him about what had been going on in return he shared his knowledge too. It seems that the Guerrera were thugs trying to diminish the vampire population within New Orleans. This was the reason behind Marcel trying to create a stronger army as his men were all slowly dropping like flies I could see that Marcel wanted to ask me the same question as everyone else.

How I'm coping since the loss of Star I think my expression says it all but as I said before I can not speak about her in a past tense. Instead Marcel and I drank while playing Go while we discuss how to deal with taking back New Orleans. There was one issue during this war that happened all those months ago the indestructible white oak was taken. If it's in the possession of that Guerrera and we were to attack they could kill me and my entire family. That wasn't a risk I was willing to take not after what I had lost so far.

"The wolves have the numbers. Back in 1925, the Guerrera pack was maybe a hundred. We went guerrilla warfare on their asses and wiped them out over a four day fight." Marcel places a stone on the Go board for his next move. "But, we're not just talking about Guerreras now. They've had wolves coming in from packs all over." My concern wasn't all the werewolves that have joined forces with the Guerrera. My focus was solely on the wolves who had those moon rings that weaken me more and more on each full moon.

"Well, we don't have to hit them all. Only the twelve with the rings that take me out every full moon." That was all we needed to do then once that was done we could regain control once again. Believe me there will be a river of blood pouring down the streets of New Orleans. The blood won't stop until I fulfil my revenge for each person who played a part in the death of my Star.

"Wait, you want to find twelve rings? Go out and chop off the hands of every wolf you find 'til you get what you want! I mean, come on! You taught me that." I couldn't help but smile as I placed a stone on the board. He was right I would have done that but the risks were far too great for me to go out there and behave in my usual manner. I was a father now to two innocent children I had to think before I actioned. "You and Elijah are stalling. Why?" I knew I could trust Marcel with this valuable information as I knew regardless of our difference he would stand by me through this.

"Because it's possible they're in possession of something very dangerous to us." I watched as Marcel sat back in his sit with a stunned expression. He knew exactly what I was talking about and it had made a true game changer now.

"They have the stake that can kill you." Marcel seemed awfully surprised by all this which marked him off my list of possible people who would use it against me.

"It went missing... the night I lost my daughter. So, it's in play, and the thought of that makes me very nervous. Especially on nights like tonight." I walked over to the window looked out to see that the full moon has begun to rise in the night sky.

"Why would you tell me that?" I sense a little hurt in his voice as he spoke as I turned the expression matched. Who would have thought after everything we had gone through the thought of someone holding something that could destroy me but also Marcel. Has brought out the side to him that I always held close to my heart the side of him that still looked at me as a father figure.

"Depends. Do you have it?" I questioned him knowing the answer but with being fooled so much in recent past at times I didn't know who to trust.

"'Course not. That kind of weapon does me no good. You die, I die, along with every vampire we've ever sired." I was relived to hear Marcel honesty as he spoke as that exactly what would happen if this person who holds the stake was to kill me.

"Well, then, perhaps you'd like to help me get it back? We attack the wolves, tonight, when the moon hits its apex. They won't expect it while I'm weak." Our conversation is interrupted by man who has just arrived at Marcel's loft.

"Hey, bad news or good news?" The man spoke as he began to approach us. I gave Marcel a look to say now wasn't the time for social visits but he laughs as he stood up to greet this man.

"Klaus, Joe. Joe, Klaus. Now, you wanna talk Guerreras- nobody fought harder back in 1925 than Joe, here. Fought so hard he retired into retail. Been keeping the peace ever since, and living right under their noses." It sounds like this Joe would be the idea kind of person to fight tonight cause. I watched as he took a sit on the couch and smiled while looking at Marcel. I could see there was a connection between them both a brotherhood of some kind.

"Yeah, well, good news is, your order came in this morning. And bad news? I got made. Your friend Davina saved my ass, but what's done is done. So, pour me a drink, and play me a song, because it's gonna be my last." This Joe spoke in defeat which surprised me considering how highly Marcel just spoke of him. He was going to allow those goons drive him away and just be killed for no just cause? The little witch was still about I hadn't seen her since the day of Star funeral. I had heard she left her coven to start a new life without witchcraft but it seems that Davina still defended Marcel men.

"Joe. Don't be dramatic." Marcel spoke as he hands him a drink. "Just head out of town 'til things blow over." I looked to this Joe whose face hardened at the suggestion that Marcel had gave him. I didn't know how to quite work out this Joe.

"No way. I don't run from Guerreras." He sounded like the kind of solider I would want on my side. Someone who is fearless and does not run I was truly impress by him so far.

"You don't leave, you won't have to. They'll sniff you out in a day." Marcel was right they wouldn't stop until they find him but by Joe body language he didn't seem to care.

"Hey, let them come hunt me down! 'Cause I've had a good ride." He spoke proudly before draining his drink. I saw this as an opportunity to use this Joe to my advantage as he disliked Guerreras as much as I did and I need alliance like that.

"How would you like to get back in the fight, Joe?" I asked him and I could see that I captured his interest as he arched his brow and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, what do you have in mind?" He questioned me and something came into light as it wasn't the Guerrera who had the stake. If they did they would have ended me a long time ago but they haven't. So they had been rising in their power while I cowered in the dark thinking they were the ones who had control when they don't.

"I've been thinking about this whole thing the wrong way. The Guerrera pack loves to hunt. They're primal, alphas. I gave you my reason for not making a move these past few months- what, pray tell, is theirs?" I watched as Marcel smiled in realization to my comment as the Guerrera were just in the dark of where the location of the white oak stake was.

"They don't have the stake." Marcel pauses for a moment looking deep in thought. "Well, then who the hell does?" That problem wasn't for tonight as my only focus was to destroy those rings and not to be bound to them no longer. It will be the end of the Guerreras line tonight as they have started a war which they will never succeeded to win not while I'm still breathing.

"Well, tonight it doesn't matter. Because tonight, we're going on a wolf hunt!" That was exactly what was going to happen as the reign of the Guerreras was ending on this one night.

It was agreed with Marcel that he and his men would take down a fraction of the Guerreras to break the bind they had on me. Now it was time for me to reveal my plan to my brother. I left Marcel loft and went back to the compound where I found Elijah in my room looking at my art. I stood there for a moment as he admired a poor attempt of capturing Star I could see the sadness in Elijah as he just gazed of what we had left of her. Memories in our mind but her memory will live on from this night forward as her death will not be in vain.

I began to tell Elijah what I had learnt in my time talking to Marcel that if the Guerreras held the weapon we feared they would of actioned. Wolves are predatory species they would made it known that they had the one thing that could destroy us. Power to a pack of wolves is there drive and if they had the indestructible white oak stake they would have had us at their mercy. Now I know that not the case there no need to sit in silence no longer it time to attack to bring each of those twelve down.

"We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defences against an Original." That was the truth they had nothing to stop us. Even if they hurt my brother with their venomous bites he could be heal with my blood I could see that Elijah wasn't totally convince with my conclusion as he held that worried expression that I've seen million times.

"We don't know that for certain." Elijah spoke as he began to pace. I wasn't willing to wait any longer for them to continue to drain me this had to end tonight.

"I'm willing to gamble." I could see that he wasn't convince but I couldn't continue like this as I made a vow to my children that I will bring them home. I wasn't going to play puppet no longer to the Guerreras I'm not letting more months pass allowing me to miss out seeing my children as they grow. This was going to happen regardless if Elijah was willing or not.

'It's too risky! The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it." I understood Elijah concerns that there was a risk to this I'm not going to cower no longer I'm not being the man who going to hide away behind stone walls. That isn't who I am it isn't the man that Star loved and I knew I had to be that man again to regain back control.

"One enemy at a time! In the end, we'll slay them all." That exactly what I intend to do one by one they will all fall as we rise. I took a seat that the table and I felt that one of the moonlight rings being activated to keep the wearer from turning with the full moon, weakening me. I looked up to see that Hayley enters the room with the right attitude of wanting to spill blood. "Tonight, we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help." I looked directly at her and she began to frown but then a smile appeared on her face as she understood what I meant by it.

"We're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting- gauche, like those that wear them." So as we knew which parties held these ring it was all about a take down to end all take downs. I knew exactly how to draw them towards us that was to give them the impression that the stake was in my possession the whole time.

"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still at a disadvantage." Even after they kill one by one I wouldn't reach my full strength so defending myself won't be easy. How degrading not to be able to defend myself because of my foolishness to have these rings made. I guess that is karma for you after everything that had happened.

"Ergo, any hope of our success depends entirely upon our working together." Elijah looks at Hayley who stood there withdrawn and slightly uninterested with the plan. "The two of you can no longer afford to retreat to separate corners." Hayley looks over at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes having Hope send away hurt her I understood that pain she was feeling as I've not only have a daughter I'm unable to see but a son too. Tonight this battle was in honour of those two little children it was a step closer to bring them both back home. I sighs and stood up to look at her as I need to have her on side more than anyone who choosing to stand by me.

"This is our fight. Are you ready for battle, Hayley?" She looked at me for a long moment and all those doubts had faded from her face. She had a look of determination instead which pleased me as that was what I needed from her not the look of defeat.

"Just promise me that Francesca doesn't come out of this alive." I smiled at her weakly as I knew what Francesca had done was the route to all this wickedness.

"Her head will be delivered to you on a silver platter, little wolf." I watched as Hayley smiled for the first time in months which pleased me.

"I'll deal with the last piece of the puzzle." Elijah announce as he turned to leave. I didn't like the fact that I was the bait in all this. That I was the weak link that I was unable to stand out there and fight amongst them but in time I will join this war. May god have mercy of the soul of the ones whom defy me as I will not be showing no mercy in there last moments.

I was left alone as everyone who was willing to help with this cause was out taking down each member who held a moon ring I felt weaker tonight more than any other night of the full moon as I kneeled down on the floor in pain. I felt a change within me gasps in relief as I began to gain some of my strength back from someone losing their ring. I smiles and rolled my neck getting ready for more of my strength to be returned. I felt the same sensation again of having regained more strength. I smirked and grabs my palette off of the nearby easel. As time was moving on I was growing even stronger I couldn't help but smiles widely as I grabbed a handful of paintbrushes off of an end table. I set down a canvas as I prepared to paint as I held the paintbrush in each hand, holding them in a defensive manner I knew I was going to be attacked soon I felt there presence near.

Sensing that they're approaching I flipped the paintbrushes in my hands and waits until they get closer. Once they're close I smiled and quickly turns to forcefully throw the paintbrushes toward them, impaling the wolves in their throats and killing them I dragged the bodies of the two werewolves I killed toward the canvas I had laid on the floor. I dipped my paintbrush into the wounds of the corpse's neck and uses his blood as painted the image of Star this time I wasn't clouded as other times I recalled each and every contour of her face. This was to honour her as they used my weakness for her loss I will create a masterpiece in her honour I heard Elijah enter the room and I didn't look up as I continue to bring the image of the woman I love on the white canvas.

"I'm still not at full strength. Which of the rings are unaccounted for?" There was still a weakness within me but I wasn't the weak and pathetic version of myself from earlier I wanted all twelve destroyed so they couldn't replicate them again.

"Only one. I must say, the brothers fought valiantly before Ms. Guerrera escaped." I turned to look at Elijah stunned as she was the one who conjured this all up and she was gone.

"You let her get away?" I raised my voice slightly. I knew that they all fought a battle in my honour all so I could return to who I truly am. Francesca deserved death more than anyone as she was the mastermind behind all this.

"...Not exactly." I knew what that meant that Elijah was letting Hayley have her revenge on her after all that happened. If a man's character is to be abused say what you will there's nobody like a relative to do the business. Often the right path is the one that may be hardest for you to follow. But the hard path is also the one that will make you grow more into a human being.

 **In Another Worldly place….**

 **Star P.O.V**

All that I was seeing was madness none of it could be true. Dahlia had to be playing with my mind but what would she gain from it all? From my understanding her hatred was towards Esther for god knows what reason. So why did she save me from death? Why is she showing me all the bad that happen and about to happen to Nik? She may despise Esther but why all the affection and worry towards Nik? There was a million questions that went through my mind as we stood in the middle of the streets of New Orleans. The world that I left behind continuing as normal with evil plots and scheming continuing. What I had learnt so far has left me a little shell shocked but something tells me there more.

As Dahlia spoke of a final piece but time wasn't on my side to be listening in from wherever I was. I knew I had to get back to stop Davina from unleashing Mikael. Even if I have to drive that indestructible white oak stake through him I just still couldn't wrap it around in my mind that my father would do this. That he would help Davina bring the one thing back that will destroy Nik. Now it all came to light why Davina walked away from me when I asked her not to seek a war with Nik because all along she had Mikael in her corner. Every part of me wants to hate her but I can't, because she a girl who was misled by the one man I thought understood how much Nik meant to me. I guess being in the background as I am all dark secrets are reveal and I find out people true colours.

Now with Christi return and helping the wolves that are against Nik and Davina holding the one thing that can destroy him. Made me think about my loyalty over the months in New Orleans the way I defended them both. As soon as I'm gone they both plotting a way to bring him down? My son had lost a mother already and now between the both of them they want to take away his father. That's something I can't allow to happen and these games with Dahlia had to stop now.

"So what this final piece? We been standing here for over an hour. What are you waiting for?" I was losing my patient now as I knew I wasn't dead. That all it took was a couple of words spoken from Dahlia and I'll be back to deal with this mess. She wasn't listening to me as she kept looking down the street as if she was waiting on something.

"Just on que." I followed her gaze and I see Davina walking over to the record shop only to find that it has closed she looks sad as she reads the sign. I notice that behind her was the young man she saw at the store walking up behind her.

" _Aw, this sucks."_ Davina turns to look at him. " _No trades today. I mean, it's worse for you, of course- guy had the market cornered on the ancient Icelandic folk scene."_ I notice that he spoke in a British accent and I didn't understand why the hell Dahlia was wasting my time with all this. As I looked at her focus was on Davina and this young man.

" _Those weren't for me!" She spoke and blushed furiously as this young man chuckles and holds out his hand._

" _I'm Kaleb."_ Davina takes his hand and shakes it. I didn't see the point of all this as I knew what Davina had scheming with her monstrous weapon being Mikael. What else was there to know?

" _Davina."_ She spoke innocently as I looked at her I just couldn't believe the lengths she went to get her revenge in Nik. Did she really think that bringing back Mikael he truly only go after Nik? Even if she undone the spell that blinded Nik to her friends Mikael was a vampire hunter and he would not stop until each and every one of them was gone from the world. I thought Davina was a smart girl but she was truly naive to believe he stop at Nik.

" _Wow. Cool name! Terrible taste in music. You obviously need me."_ He smiles at her charmingly, and though Davina looks slightly awkward, she still returns the smile to him.

"That what you wanted me to see? Davina getting wooed by some young man?" Was this what she was trying to show me? There was more important thing going on than Davina love life. "Dahlia please I need to go back I've seen enough." It was true I had seen enough I thought I had seen betrayal before but now my eyes were wide open to the world I lived in. I was the naive one and the stupid one to think there was good in people when all people wanted was to complete their agenda to success. All this time I thought Nik was the one with the corrupt mind when there was others just as corrupt around me.

"Not quite Ophelia." She turned to me and smiled. The scenery changed around us and we were in some room what appeared to be the green house where the harvest girls used to practise. My eyes went to a young girl with long dark hair standing over a table. As I took a step forward I notice that it was Christi chanting some kind of spell.

" _Learm filium akenbe exoculus. Vindi_ _—_ " She stops chanting and frowns " _It's no good, I can't find it. It must be cloaked. I'd_ _love_ _to know by whom."_ What was she looking for? Dahlia stood there and I could see anger spread across her face as she looked intensely at Christi.

"Dahlia what the meaning to all this?" I asked as I did once again everything changed around us. We were back outside in close view Saint Louis Cathedral in Jackson Square. We stood across from a café where a young man was sitting at a table outside of a café, and orders a pastry from a waitress. I was about to speak again when I see Camille approach him.

" _Mr. Griffith?"_ Camille spoke with uncertainty in her voice as she looked at him. I didn't get what any of this actually had to do with me. With Davina meeting some young man and Camille meeting some guy why was this so vital to see?

" _Hey!"_ He holds out his hand and she shakes it. I glanced at Dahlia she just stood there no speaking a word I knew she wouldn't bring me here for no reason but what did these two men that have come into Davina and Camille lives have to do with me?

" _Cami. I can't thank you enough for sponsoring my supervised residency."_ So he had something to do with her degree? I'm still wrecking my mind here what the link is.

" _Please, call me Vincent!_ " He gestures to her to sit down. I looked to Dahlia as this needed some kind of explaining because it didn't make any kind of sense to me.

"Dahlia these games are getting tiresome!" I tried to keep my voice calm but it's rather difficult when I know what I know and can't so a thing as I'm stuck between worlds. "Why are you showing me these people?!" I lost my temper as now it did all seem like a game to me with her showing me pointless things. I was about to speak again when I notice we were back in the green house where Christi stood there with a pleased expression. Then the man who met Cami walked into the room with just as pleased look.

" _Did she buy it?"_ Christi questioned him as he approached her.

" _Entirely. The humans are weak."_ He holds his hand over a candle's flame. _"_ _Their bodies are so strange. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be this vulnerable."_ What was going on here? What did he mean that he forgot how it feels to be human?

" _At least you're not stuck in the body of a_ _teenager."_ As she spoke the young man who was speaking to Davina earlier called Kaleb enters the room.

" _Well, I love my body, Mother. I'm pretty sure Davina Claire does, too!_ " He sits down at the table with them. Did he just call Christi mother?

" _Don't be puerile. We have work to do. Your brothers will do me a favour by killing Francesca. Once that is done I will control the witches_ _and_ _the werewolves. With the vampires in exile, we can begin to take root in our new home. Finn, Kol, let's get to work! We have a family reunion to plan."_ They all looked at one another and smiled. I stood there utterly speechless by what I had learnt. Each and everything little thing I was learning were getting more terrifying. Not only have the werewolves tricked Nik and using him to power there moon rings. Unknown to Nik both of his parents are back from beyond the grave both planning to take him down.

"Now do you understand Ophelia? Christi is not who you think she is…" Dahlia began to explain but I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Esther….. And those two men are Nik brothers Finn and Kol." I spoke as I continued to look at the three of them sitting around the table looking very pleased with themselves.

"Esther is a dangerous woman, and she will not stop at nothing until her children are where she wants them." I turned to look at her and notice that we weren't in that room no longer but at Lafayette cemetery. The sky was dim as the sun set Dahlia held my hand and I felt a strange sensation as she did. "Now you know everything and you shall return back to your love ones, before you do there something I need to tell you." What else was there to tell I think pretty all the dastardly stuff have been covered. "When you awaken you will not be the person that you once were. You will feel different extremely different….." I stopped her from talking because I didn't like the idea of how she spoke I would be different.

"Different how?" I questioned her as what worried me was how different I would be. Would I still be the same person? Would everything I had learnt changed me that drastically?

"You have a clearer vision of everything. You won't be human no longer but what you were always meant to be donum veritatis." I stood there looking at her dumb fold as I knew what that word meant 'Gift of truth'. What did that even mean? What would be so different about me? "It will be hard for you to take in everything that you are, but I have faith in you Ophelia that you will do what needs to be done." I looked at Dahlia for a long moment as she saved from the darkness for a reason she had hidden intension to all this. As there one thing I had learnt walking the earth for over a thousand years. That is someone never helps out of the kindness of their hearts there always an agenda.

"I need to know something." I had to ask because if I didn't then I'll never know and it will be a question that will haunt my mind. "I know nothing in this world or the next comes for free. What the cost of your help?" I looked at her as a smirk appeared on her face and there was hint of wickedness in her eyes.

"In time you will find out…" She touched my shoulder and I felt coldness overwhelm every part of my body before I was consumed in darkness.

 **New Orleans Present Day….**

Slowly rising from the depths of oblivion feeling returning to fingers and toes I grunted as I tried to rolled over but I couldn't move. Something about the atmosphere surrounding me didn't seem right so cautiously opening one eye all I saw as darkness I felt cold draft coming from above me I moved my arm up I felt the softness of a silk fabric as I pushed hard the lid above me dirt began to flow into the container I was in I knew where I was in the casket that they had buried me in six feet under the ground. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I didn't know if I would get out of here alive. Then Dahlia words ran through my mind telling me that I wouldn't be human on my return. On that thought I didn't hesitate as I began to kick and punch at the lid of the casket allowing the dirt to gradually fill around me. In the darkness I somehow crawled my way out of my grave it felt like an eternity to try and get out. Holding my breath wasn't a problem I didn't need to breathe what bothered me more than anything was the dirt going into areas of discomfort.

As my hand finally reached the surface the breeze felt like salvation to me. With all my strength I pulled myself out but I didn't realise how strong I was as in one swift swoop I was out. I began to cough and spat out the dirt that I had swallowed trying to control my breathing. Once I did I looked at my surrounding the sky was lit brightly with a full moon the cemetery was filled with silence. It was peaceful but there was an eerie feel to it all. Once I gain my composure and wiped away the dirt that covered the white dress that I was wearing I felt a strange feeling overcome me as something deep in my stomach began to burn. The sensation began to rise up into my chest creeping its way up my throat it was a pain that I hadn't experience before. As I screamed out in pain a bright white dispersed from my mouth into the night sky illuminating it for a short moment until the pain stopped and I fell to the ground.

I sat up and I felt strange not quite like I felt before I stood there trying to absorb what had happened and I could hear voices like whispers I began to look around but there was no one here I didn't feel frighten as I show be if anything I felt fearless. I looked back at my grave where stood a head stone with my name ' _In Loving Memory of Star Mikaelson. She gave so much and demanded so little. To know her was to love her. Her star will always shine bright in the darkest of nights. She will be loved always and forever….'_ Reading that back felt strange because I wasn't a memory I hadn't even died. I was taken to another place and shown everyone true intension. Now I'm back I plan to stop each and every one of them one by one. As I began to reflect on everything I learn I felt an anger began to brew within me but anger wasn't going to get me anywhere. All I did know was I needed to get out of these clothes and somehow explain my return.

I made my way out of the cemetery making my way toward the apartment where Damon and I stayed I wondered if Damon was still there or had he moved back to the compound. I felt a smile creep up on my face as I thought about the nursery back in the compound where my little boy would be sleeping. I wondered what he looked like if he looked more like Nik or more like me I wouldn't even know his name or how many months he would be now. All I did know was that I couldn't wait to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. Then my thoughts shifted to Nik and how this ended between us how the Guerreras used his grieving time as a weakness. When I thought about that all I felt was a rage run through me like nothing I felt before. I looked to see my right hand shaking and a golden glow coming from it I shook my hand and it went back to normal. I don't know what going on with me right now with these strange occurrences but what I did know was that I needed to see my baby.

I arrived at the apartment and I looked like no one was staying here luckily for me my clothes were still in the closet I took a quick shower to clean myself up so I didn't look like I just dragged myself out of my own grave. I wanted to be quick but I went at a speed not of human pace it was like when I was unum praeditos. Had I gone back to how I once was? Meaning that I had my strength and speed back? Well there was only one way to find out. Within moments I was showered dried and dress I had to admit after turning human that was the one thing I missed more than anything.

I left the apartment and began to make my way to the French quarters. I kept my hair down to cover my face as I didn't want people to know I'm back before Nik knew. As I began to get close I could see a crowd of people standing in front of something I stopped to look to see some kind of shrine were names were on the wall and flowers on the floor. I stood there was there was more than hundred names written in with message of how they were loved.

"Terrible what happened all those innocents that died." I turned to see a woman standing beside me looking at the shrine. I knew she wasn't human as I sense something a little different about her for a moment I saw her eyes turn amber then back to normal. That indicated to me that she must be a werewolf.

"Excuse me what happened? Why are all these names here?" I turned back to the memorial and all I could think about was what had happened for all these lives to be taken. What had happened in New Orleans for so many lives to be taken?

"What usually happens around here a war?" I turned to face her and she stood there with a sadden expression "So sad…. Just so sad. You know two innocent babies died also." Her voice changed slightly as she spoke of two babies that had died. It was kind of like she was pleased about it. "They were the children to….. What his name again?" I watched as a smirk appeared on her face. "Oh that it the monster Klaus Mikaelson. Of course we couldn't allow two more monsters to live in this world." I stood there as my jaw dropped and I repeated her words back in my mind. It couldn't be true there was no way that my son was dead that Hayley daughter was too. I grabbed hold of this wolf and with my speed I took down one of the side streets and pinned her again the wall.

"What did you just say?" I growled at her as my grip tighten around her throat. "Are you telling me that both of his children are dead! That my son is D-E-A-D!" I screamed at her and as I did I watched her expression change from that smug look to actual fear.

"No you're meant to be dead… How?" Her voice broke as she spoke and she knew exactly who I was and I wanted to know who was responsible for the death of my son.

"Who is responsible for all this? Tell me!" I screamed once again tightening my grip as she grasped for air. I wanted to murder her but I needed confirmation of who was responsible for this.

"I'm not telling you nothing, my loyalty not with you." She could barely speak but she wasn't going to tell me who was responsible for him. I felt so many emotions in that moment I didn't know if I wanted to burst into tears or rage. I looked into her eyes and I could see that she didn't fear me but I knew that I had to change that.

"Well I'm not the vulnerable person that I once was, and if you don't want me to rip each of your limb off slowly I would start talking." With my free hand I grabbed hold of her fore arm and twisted it until it came out of the socket. She screamed in pain as I tore it off and threw it to the ground. "Is this because of Francesca Guerrera?!" I grabbed her other arm and began to do the same. I screams echoed down the alley but I didn't care who came to her recuse as I would the same or worse to them. "Tell me was it her?!" I screamed in her face as I tore her other fore arm from her.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried out through her tears. I took one final look at her before ripping her head off her shoulder and watch her body drop to the ground. I tossed her head and it landed by her feet.

"Thanks for the confirmation." With that I used my speed to go to the Guerreras when I arrived it looked like carnage there was bodies dead everywhere. It seem that someone got here before me but there was one dead body I didn't see that was of Francesca Guerreras. That meant that she was on her way to leave town. These bodies were recent kills that would mean that she wouldn't be out of the city yet, for her sake she better have be because when I get my hands on her it will be a bloody blood bath. I knew there was only two ways out of this city that was on route or 310 I stood there thinking of what I needed to do when like something told me to head toward the route 10 heading to the Bayou. I listen to my head and within moment I was on the road not far from the bridge that would lead to Eden Isle. I stood there and in a matter of moment a silver car approach I don't know how or why but I knew it was her. I stood in the middle of the road as it was coming towards me I could see that she wasn't going to stop. The closer she got and I held out my hand and I felt a strange warmth in my arm then suddenly the car screeches and stops a few feet away from me.

"Francesca Guerreras get your ass out of that car. Now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as she stayed seating in the car. I watched as her eyes glowed amber and she slowly got out of the car. She tried to show me that she was confident that she wasn't frighten.

"Star Mikaelson back from the dead. Don't you people actually stay dead?" She stood there as she turned baring her fags at me while her eyes glowed bright amber.

"One thing I do know is you won't be because they're going to be pieces of you scattered everywhere on this road." I threaten her as I meant what I said there will be no way to piece her back together. "despedazar." As I spoke the words Francesca screamed in agony clutching to her head before her body exploded like a bomb with piece of her flesh and bones falling over the road and the car.

"Star?" I heard a familiar voice speak from behind me and I turn to see Hayley standing there with a stunned expression "Ho-how are you back. What did you just do?" I slowly began to approach her and as I did I could see her eyes filling up with tears. "Your back…" She began to sob which was something I thought I would never see from her.

"Yeah I'm back, but unfortunately no one can know yet." I spoke as I looked into her eyes and they began to dilate as if I had her under compulsion. "Hayley you will not tell anyone about my return. If anyone ask you what happened here you will tell them when you came here this was already here. Do you understand me?" She nodded her head still in a trance like state. "I'm sorry about this." I grabbed hold of her neck and snapped it and slowly placing her down on the ground. I didn't want anyone to know I was back as I don't want my enemies who brought the death of my son know that I'm coming. What I have planned for them all is a fate far worse than death and I will not rest until each and every one of them pays.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After Elijah told me he had left Hayley to deal with Francesca it wasn't long after that I felt the final link broken. I was at full form with nothing hold me down no longer I felt happy in a strange way not as in life is amazing and joyous but the fact that we won a battle. I do not see me be ever truly happy again not the same happiness I felt when Star was alive. I know I have my two beautiful children that are my purpose to live on I know that little things they may do will make me smile and laugh. I just felt do dead inside like there wasn't any life in me I thought it was because the moon rings drain me but it wasn't it was the emptiness of Star not being here. I don't think that hole can never be filled not even by my children, I was broken out of my thoughts by my phone I looked at the screen to see it was Hayley. I answer as I did Hayley was speaking frantically I could barely get a word out of her I asked where she was and she told me she was on route near the Bayou. Immediately I stopped walling my self-pity and got into my car driving like a lunatic to get to Hayley.

When I arrived I was stunned by the sight of what I saw. Hayley standing there with piece of flesh and bones scattered around the road. When I asked Hayley what had happened she seemed confused as she said she woke up after having her neck snapped. I began to ask questions if she remember who would have done this but she stood there dumb fold, I looked at the scene and this was an attack that I've not seen before. It was some kind of witchcraft, but not something that the witches from these parts would know of. It seems that we have something new in town and something tells me that this has my mother written all over it.

I ushered Hayley into the car and drove us back to the compound she seemed rather shaken up. I brought up to the living room and she sat on the couch while I poured her a large scotch. Hayley emotions were all over the place right now with being a hybrid then with our daughter not being here with us. Then to top it all off that something or someone just obliterated Francesca. I walked over and handed her the glass and she took it from me but I could see so many emotions appearing on her face. The same that reflected on mine over the months since everything was taken from me.

"It will get better." I told her the same line that was told to me over the months. That everything would get better a line that was a lie. But sometimes lies are comforting even if you know it's a lie it gives you a sense of hope.

"When? I'm immortal now. If I can't get through today, how am I supposed to get through forever?" I sighed and hesitated before I spoke as I knew the pain that she was feeling I was going through the same but more. Hayley was new to all this and controlling emotions is hard as a vampire or hybrid even with a thousand years of experience it was difficult.

"You know, over the years, I've had my share of friends, enemies, lovers, losses, and triumphs. With time, they all begin to run together. But, you will find that the real moments are vibrant. The rest... just fades away. Your pain will fade." That was the truth even if the wound cuts so deep and you think that it will never heal. They do somehow but there always a scar left behind to remind you what was lost.

"Not until I can hold my baby in my arms again." Hayley spoke not looking at me and I knew not seeing Hope was the issue. I wanted to hold my little girl and boy in my arms. I wonder so many times how they look if there smiling or crying. I knew where they were was the best place for them with two people that will protect them and care for them as if they were their own.

"And so you shall. But, in order to do that, we need to regain control of the city. Now, we worked separately to unite those wolves. We can work together to do it again. They don't need to be our enemies." I needed her to focus on the issue that we had that her pain of wanting to see our daughter is her motivation to make sure both children returns back home.

"After ambushing them, they're not going to want to be our friends, Klaus." Hayley spoke bitterly before draining her drink. I needed to try and open her eyes she wasn't looking at all this clearly.

"You waged a just war on those who would harm your child! Not only will they respect you, they will answer to you!" Hayley needed to realize what she was capable of she didn't see the true strength that she held within her.

"Why would they do that now?" She turned to me arching her brow. She really didn't understand what she was to them.

"Because you're their queen." I watched as she seemed a little surprised with what I said but it was the truth. If anything they admired her more than ever for her willingness to protect her daughter.

"What about all our other enemies? The witches don't stop even after they're dead." I knew what she meant by that she was talking about my mother and wicked scheming from beyond the grave.

"We defeated my mother and her witches because we stood united." I got up to sit next to Hayley on the couch. "That is how we will face all our enemies. As a family." I took her hand in mine and squeezes it comfortingly. Hayley smiles a small smile, and I smiles back.

"I miss her too…" Hayley looked at me with great sorrow in her eyes. "I know from the start Star and I didn't have the greatest of relationships. Who could blame her, I was knocked up with your child." I flash of the night when I found out about Hayley having my child came into my mind. The look upon Star face when she heard of another having my child that look haunted me for long time. "I never met anyone like her…." Hayley spoke as if she was lost in her thoughts. I didn't think that Hayley and Star were that close but when I thought about how they were from the start to the moment when Star reached out and helped Hayley when the witches attacked. They built a friendship that no one actually expect even myself was stunned. That what Star did she always left me speechless in her actions.

"Star was unique." I couldn't help but smile because she was truly that.

"You know this might sound weird, but it's like sometimes I feel like she's here with us. Is that a stupid thing to say?" It wasn't a stupid thing to say as I kept thinking I actually would see her around the compound. Maybe her ghost was here maybe I was losing my mind. I just wished I could have her back here with me and never to let her go again. "I'm sorry, I know speaking about her upset you." Hayley spoke apologetically but she didn't need to as it wasn't her fault why it all happened.

"It only upset me because I know she never return. Will you excuse me?" I got up from the couch and walked away as it was too difficult to talk about Star. It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. This aching for her will be with me until the day I seize to exist.

 **Star P.O.V**

As I walked away I felt guilty for what I did to Hayley but it was the only thing I could do. She wasn't a werewolf no longer that I sense, she was like Nik a hybrid I don't know how it happened but I was happy that she was alive. A part of me wanted to talk to her about the loss of both of our children but I couldn't. It wasn't reality to me that after everything I had learnt. So I decided to go to the compound was I there to see Nik? No because I couldn't face him yet I had a lot to do before I could stand in front of him and let him know I've returned. I made my way to the nursery that Nik had done for a little boy as I walked in noting had been touched it looked the same as the day he showed me it. I walked over to the crib and I did the moon light shone on brightly I felt a lump building up in my throat as I looked down where my baby should be laying. Knowing what I knew just added more flue to my fire that I will make them all pay for the heartache they brought to me and Nik.

I walked out of the room and began to make my way toward the stairs when I heard voices from the living room. I stopped to listen as I did I heard the voice of the man I've long for as he spoke I felt a flutter in my stomach. The same flutter I always felt when we were apart for long time every part of me wanted to go in there and I was about to until I heard him approach the door and I used my speed to get away. I know it was stupid that I should stood there and once I saw him I would hug him with dear life, but I had to stay focused I couldn't let anything stop me from what I had planned. I began to walk away from the compound a voice in my head was telling me to go back.

I stopped and looked up to see a glowing light coming from his study I jumped up and landed gracefully on the balcony as I took a step closer to the open doors my heart began to pound. I stopped as soon as I saw Nik on the couch with hands over his face crying and it broke my heart. He sat up and wiped away his tears and he looked as handsome as ever. Just a few feet away from me was my heart my love I wanted to speak but no words would come out.

"Star…." I heard him say as he did I couldn't help but smile as for a moment we both looked at each other. I could see him as clear as day but Nik looked at me with confusion unsure that if I was here. I had to stand by what I said that seeing him and letting him know I'm back will only distract me from what I intend to do. I could see him coming towards me and I turned and jumped down to the streets below I watched as Nik looked around from the balcony with a face fill with disappointment "Why am I sending myself into madness?" I knew he was speaking to himself. "Oh how I wish you could save me right now….." Nik spoke with sadness that tore on my heartstrings.

"We will be together soon Niklaus. There more blood to be spilled before that can happen….."


	2. The Day Of Reckoning Has Begun

_The queen had her own ideas of how she wanted her happy ever after to happen. As form another worldly place she was shown by a very powerful sorcerer the truth behind the veil. Upon the queen arrival she discover that her little prince was no longer in this world. Unknown to her that the king had placed him under the protection of the two most trusted people he knew. With the knowledge of all what the queen learnt she was consumed with a darkness in her heart. She would not rest until those who brought harm on to her little prince and king would see there maker._

 _Every loss, every mistake, was seared into her soul, creating a different kind queen. A queen made from rage and abandonment, heart break and tears._ _Her waft was something that was going to make all the mystical creature within this kingdom fear for their lives. One by one she will slowly bring them down and she knew this was a task that could not be done alone._ _When the time is right, when these feelings of rage and unfairness once again overcome she will not faint. The queen will fight as it has been written hell hath no fury as a woman scorned._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Last night I was going out of my mind thinking I saw her again. When I mean her I mean Star it's like her ghost roams these rooms, but there was something different about the apparition I saw last night, it was like she was here in the flesh. I knew that was impossible I watched her in her casket, and it been lowered in to the ground I knew why I couldn't just let it be. Because of the love I have for her, it felt like she was haunted me. I guess it brought some kind of comfort to me that there was still some kind of connection I still had with her.

The Idea of Ghost like the Idea of North. A mere looped whisper in darkness or in light. And no matter what this person may have been like before he or she died, no matter what they-specifically-might have wanted, ghosts only really want one thing: you, with them. Not to be alone. Not to be trapped. Not to be where they are. Not to be. In addition to unfinished business some ghosts haunt so that they will be remembered. My shooting star wish would truthfully be for Star to return. To be the one who will be there to encourage me in all my hopes and dreams. To be there if I fail so she can pick me back up and never let anything bad happen to me again. She was gone and I had to accept that I had to stop my mind playing these dastardly tricks on me.

So I decided that Hayley and I had done enough grieving and that we needed a plan of action instead. I was at full strength now and I needed to know who had possession white oak stake and of course the only way that could happen is by the help of a witch I knew that they weren't a helpful bunch, and bring Hayley will let out some of that penetrated anger she been harbouring. So if they didn't corporate I will allow Hayley to have her fun. When we arrived they were very surprised to see us there which brought a smile to my face. As they thought I was still cowering in the darkness of my home in fear well I fear nothing no longer.

All I needed was for a witch to do the right spell to find the white oak stake and have it back in my possession. To say they didn't corporate would be entirely understatement, so I allowed Hayley to have her fun and she really relished it all in enjoyment. I saw in first-hand what a mother who can't be without her child can do how they are willing kill and tare someone into shreds. As they were not willing to help at all even with Hayley tarring into one witch after another. So I left and let Hayley enjoy her time playing with her food as such.

I returned back to the compound and it was filled with the same silence as always I went into my study and grabbed a bottle of scotch headed out to the balcony. I watched as the night sky was turning into dawn with its pink is a beautiful colour it is one of the colours that the sun makes at twilight and in the dawns. Veil after veil of thin dusky gauze is lifted, and by degrees the forms and colours of things are restored to them. We watch the dawn remaking the world in its antique pattern. This day is the most recent set of events to define you. Every day changes your life. Every last one. I finished off my bottle and walked back into the study as I did Elijah entered the room. With a very displeased look upon his face and I knew it was to do with allowing Hayley to run free like she should.

"You took her on a witch hunt?" He spoke incredulously which was typical of Elijah when it came to Hayley. He had grown overly protective of her and he made his feeling about clear when we thought that she had die. My brother was in love with her and for some kind of respect he held for me he wouldn't follow his heart.

"I simply wanted to persuade those witches to locate the white oak stake for me. When they proved unable to do so, I let Hayley have her fun." That all it was if they would of helped there wouldn't be any carnage but as it appeared that they weren't in the mood to help. Hayley truly show her waft to the witches in cauldron on that starry night.

"She grows more savage by the day! Can you not see that she is falling apart?" Elijah raised his voice to me, but what he couldn't see is that Hayley was not the person she was before. The innocents she once had was removed the moment those witches slit her throat and took our daughter. That moment right there change the little wolf forever.

"Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Hayley is one of us now. Being a vampire only exaggerates what you truly are, and wolves are wild things." That how it was being a hybrid was not easy. Yes you can control your will to turn but it came with a side where your emotions are heighten. The grief and loss you felt before is a million times worse. Hayley knew that she could never be that innocent image that Elijah saw of her before. "She knows she can never live up to the pretty little picture you paint of her in your head. Your judgment only hurts her more." That was the truth you could see it in her eyes as Elijah would speak to her.

"I am trying to help her, and I asked you to help her, brother." Did he think I was not trying to help her? What the hell did he think I tried to do last night? I spoke to her about the way she was felling as I felt the same hurt as her. I let her roam free to let out that anger and rage because if she didn't she would eventually go off the rails further.

"I am helping! You should have seen her last night! Covered in witches' blood and smiling from ear to ear! She is embracing this. A little less criticism from you, and Hayley will be just fine." I yelled at him as he needed to understand none of this was easy or a quick fix. Elijah stood there glaring at me as he didn't like to hear how she actually enjoyed what she did.

"Niklaus! The mother of your child deserves much better than just fine!" The two of us glare at each other. I didn't like his tone with me and I did not like how he could stand there and judge when he has no idea of the pain and grief we both feeing. "You'll take her to the Bayou. Find any remaining wolves. Perhaps her people can reach her. Now, more than ever, she needs a connection to something, some of her humanity. Some degree of dignity." Elijah angrily storms out of the room, leaving me to consider his advice.

I spoke to Hayley about getting back in touch with the wolves she wasn't over convince at first, but as I reminded her last night she was there queen. They needed a leader someone that was fearless and would stand up to whatever cause would come there way. With Francesca being mutilated the way she was I wasn't going to have that witch Christi have control of the wolves. Hayley needed to step up and take the responsibility I know she longed for the touch of our daughter to hold her in her arms. For that to happen we needed an army of people willing to stand up and fight for just worthy cause. What better cause for the wolves than the survival of their queen daughter the future queen of the crest clan. I knew I had to take it one matter at a time as this needed my attention now to make Hayley see that she needed to be there for her people.

Once that task was achieve the next would be to have words with Christi and find out why she turned so darkly. I know whatever happened to Francesca last night was her doing. The question was why? They had an alliance. Many questions were running through my mind but none could be answered until I knew Hayley had all this in hand. We arrived at the werewolf encampments and are looking around for any wolves who may still be around as the place looked deserted.

"I told you, this place is deserted." Hayley spoke in defeat but I knew otherwise there scent was still here they were in hiding they suspect that we came here to massacre them. Well it was the complete opposite the only reason we were here so some order would be put into place.

"No, their scent is fresh. They're hiding." I began to search through empty tents. "Which means, somewhere nearby we will find the remnants of your pack." Hayley just had to show them her true nature the side of her that was born to be a leader. She needed to lead these people as she did before she needed to focus solely on that for our chances to have Chance and Hope back home.

"...And then what? It's not exactly like they're going to welcome us. If there's one thing these people hate more than vampires, it's hybrids." Hayley saw being a hybrid as a curse but it wasn't and she didn't need to carry it around like it was. The reason why the wolves feared people like Hayley and I was that we had the power of both worlds. Some say that a very dangerous weapon to have in fact that may be true but to be led by something that powerful who would ever stop you?

"What they hate is their lack of power. Hence the willingness of their brethren to deal with that witch in exchange for rings! But, she hasn't gotten to your lot yet, so, we need to get to them first and ensure they align with us." I had no idea what Christianna game was nor did I understand why she was adamant to stand against me. Before her death there was no bad between us I allowed her to go to Italy to be safe from all this. So what happened for her to change so drastically?

"Awesome. All we gotta do is find them." Hayley spoke sceptically which wasn't helping this situation at hand. I knew the wolves wouldn't come out if I was with her but if she was alone then they may hear her out.

"A task I leave to you. Go on!" Hayley looks at me with confusion as she didn't understand what she needed to do. "Well, you're a hybrid now, with heightened senses unlike anything under the sun... besides me." Hayley rolls her eyes and dramatically sniffs the air. She seems to smell something, and closes her eyes for a moment to focus. I watched with interest to see her embrace this side to her. She opened her eyes and began to frown.

"This is stupid." She spoke defeated in her voice. One thing I knew about this little wolf was that she was not one to give up. She needed reminding of who she was and stop allowing her grief to consume her so much. As that will not allow our daughter to come home and be safe.

"Your people need a leader! You are their queen!" I raised my voice to her as she needed to snap out of all of this. She needed to stop and realize that with her claiming back her throne she will be a step closer to having her daughter back.

"I am a mess! I cry all day, I feed all night. All I can think about is how much I miss my daughter." She yelled. Did she think she was the only one hurting? Did she think that she was the only one in pain? Because of who I am I lost the one woman who I ever truly loved. I can't even hold my own son and daughter in my arms. The pain of having three important people ripped out of your life is a pain that no one would be able to burden with.

"Do you think you're alone in that pain?" I tried to keep my tone down as I spoke but failed. Hayley thinks she is alone through all this but she wasn't my heart was cracked too. The pain was unbearable for me not see my own children grow but I had to stay focused. As I'm trying to teach her to be focused too because without that this war that began would be for nothing.

"Have you even thought about them once?" She snapped at me which was uncalled for. I felt my anger rise to the surface as she knew nothing of what I felt or how I longed to see both of my children.

"I have not stopped thinking about my son and daughter! When it pains me, I seek comfort in the idea of what I will do to those who would harm them." I gestured toward an overturned chair, over which what looks like a man's jacket lays. Hayley rolls her eyes and reluctantly sniffs the sleeve to get a scent "Concentrate." Hayley follows the scent and eventually finds the direction in which it leads. She starts walking toward it. I smiled proudly as I finally got through to her which is something in truth I thought wouldn't happen. In every life, there comes a day of reckoning - a time when unsettled scores demand retribution, and our own lies and transgressions are finally laid bare.

 **Star P.O.V**

My first night back in this world and I was just consumed in anger and rage. With all that learnt not just from the other side of the veil with Dahlia but here and now. To find out that my baby boy died and I did nothing to stop it from happening I thought he would have been safe here with Nik and Damon, but the evil won either way. They thought they took me out of this world that I was dead that I would never to return. They are truly wrong because I have returned with vengeance, and I shall strike down each and every one of them who had a hand in this. I knew there was something dark growing in side of me something that I will admit to that I fear. I knew in time it will consume me and I will not be the Star I once was but maybe that a good thing.

The Star that died always followed her heart she always forgave people for their sins. When your heart has been darken by something that out of your control you allow that vicious side of yourself that you buried to the surface. Once, evil was simply perceived as that which people did not understand. Now however they understands it all too well. Evil is the part of who we attempts to shun. A side of ourselves we seeks to deny. Everything we are determined to destroy can be found within our own heart.

I had nothing more to lose as I had lost so much already it all down to the people who chose to seek a war against me. Against the ones I love I do not care if they were a friend or a foe I will seek sweet revenge. So on this night the reckoning is upon us, tonight darkness will seize the land, destroy all that they hold dear, and make play things of their heroes. Behold my awesome powers I come to you tonight laden with sin seething with evil. I will strip from them of that which they hold dear then I will devour there soul. For I am the reaper the chaser of souls, the weaver of nightmares, the heart of darkness. I am now and ever will be the purity of evil, and all-encompassing darkness from which there is no mercy, no hope, and no escape. I shouldn't even exist. Neither should they.

What's the difference between destroying me and destroying them? There's a sin, a fearful sin, resting in this city that will not go unpunished forever. There will be reckoning yet ... it may be sooner or it may be later, but it's coming. What will they do on the day of reckoning, when disaster comes from afar? To whom will they run for help? Where will they leave there riches? I knew of the consequence to allow these emotions and this thing growing within me to take control but what did I have left? Nothing. Even the love that I held so strongly still for Niklaus couldn't stop me from doing what I intend. I know behind those walls at the compound Nik is scheming and plotting away to make them all pay. Maybe working together would be for the best but in that brief moment when I saw him before me I felt weaken. That the person who I was before was rising to the surface that version of myself was weak she wouldn't do what needed to be done.

I learnt that you cannot disown what is yours. Flung out, there is always the return, the reckoning, the revenge, perhaps the reconciliation. There is always the return. And the wound will take you there. With knowing all that and with these new abilities I had I knew that I needed to find balance. I had two enemies in my path right now and that was Esther possessing Christi all so she can somehow reunite her family. Then I had Davina with a dangerous weapon of the vampire hunter Mikael. Two people that the old me wouldn't want to hurt but the new me would quite happy destroy.

So I had to think of a way how this would work all in my favour without losing my control I knew I had to take my time on all this I couldn't go all guns blazing as witches were sneaky things. Even Davina who would have some back plan in motion I had to do all of this very tactfully as I wasn't in control with what powers I gain. What I had learnt over night was that I was able to perform incantation which mean that I was back to way I once was. Even as I did a simple spell igniting the candles in the abandon room I was in turned into an inferno. I didn't have control of that side of myself that was able to perform witchcraft. Whatever magical powers I had I did not know how to control them yet but the power I felt was like something I never felt before. Maybe that why Francesca ending up in tiny piece all over route 10, not like she didn't deserve it but it was down to the lack of control I had. Far too much time has been wasted already and I needed to do something to stop the inevitable from happening. One thing I knew is that I couldn't do this alone and I knew just the two people that will be my pawns in this.

I left the apartment made my way to the loft where Marcel resided I knew of one person who cared for Davina wellbeing as much I did and that was him. I was taking a risk to come here as his little lackeys might go running to Nik that I was alive. I had the speed I held once before and that no one would see me so I was worrying for nothing. When I arrived I heard voice in the main room of Marcel and Elijah speaking of the white oak stake. It seems that Elijah had figure out that Davina held possession of the white oak stake. Of course Marcel defended her as he didn't see her doing such a thing and maybe once a upon a time I would of thought the same. My eyes were wide open now I wouldn't be fooled by people's innocent exterior as everyone including the ones so innocent have an agenda. Once Elijah left I walked into the room while Marcel had his back to me pouring himself a drink.

"I'll have one if you're offering." I called out to him as I sat on the couch. Marcel turned around and looked astonished to see me sitting here. He rubbed his eyes while his jaw hung slightly I assumed this would be the reaction I would get from most.

"Star?!" He practically shouted as he began to approach me with slight caution. I had been gone for months dead to them all and here I was in the flesh. As hard it was to believe for Marcel I was here this wasn't a reunion and I came here for one reason. "How—" He began to say and I stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Details don't matter how I returned. I'm back." It was as simple as that as I wasn't going to divulge too much of how I return. I was back it was simple as that a little different from the Star they once knew.

"Does Klaus know?" Marcel handed me a drink and his voice was filled with curiosity as he would assume the first person I would gone to was Nik. Which in fact I nearly did but I just knew in my heart if I allowed Nik to know I was back. I wouldn't be able to hold from him what I knew and some secret are best kept. Especially from a person who had been hurt too many times by his family all because he was known as the bastard child. This was my turn to protect him for the true horrors even if it's for a short while till I have control of the situation.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way." I got up from my seat and began to approach him while Marcel looked at me cautiously. I looked into his eyes and eyes began to dilate as he was under my compulsion "Marcel unfortunately I need to keep my return unknown to my enemies." That was the vital part of all this no to let anyone know of my return. As I do not want them to see me coming and when I do finally get my chance to truly show them my waft. "So you shall not remember our conversation once I leave. Only in my company they shall return." That was the best way to keep the communication between us because it would be highly annoying repeating everything over again each time. "Elijah is right to feel sceptical about Davina. She does have possession of the white oak stake, and something far more dangerous." I watched as Marcel face was filled with horror and disbelief just as I would if I didn't know the truth. Davina was playing a dangerous game right now and as much as I wanted to go to the attic I know with the way I'm now. Her blood will be all over my hands so I chose to use Marcel as my pawn in this matter.

"D? No she wouldn't do that Star." Just as I expect denial from him but who could blame him. As far as Marcel concern Davina knows of the consequences of staking Nik would destroy his whole sire line. Well I wasn't going to tell Marcel that she trying to figure out a way to unbind them all as I'm going to be stopping that little plan. She don't want the one who mean most to her to see death well I will not allow her to sentence the man I love to it. "You know Klaus has a right to know your back. His been a mess with losing you then the—" I didn't need to hear about this because hearing about how much a mess Nik was made me want to see him more. That I wouldn't do I need to be focused and deal with all these matters before I can allow that to happen. Even as much as I'm craving to feel his touch once again.

"I'm fully up to date with the statue quo. Now you're going to do something for me." I smiled at him sweetly while Marcel gave me a sceptical look.

I had Marcel call Davina to ask to meet apparently she had been a very busy girl keeping to herself. Well I knew what she was doing searching through Esther book of wickedness while buying Icelandic music to keep Mikael happy. She was avoiding not being busy maybe she knew that Marcel would know she was up to something. He asked to meet her near the river on opposite side French Quarters and she assured him she would come. Marcel waited for her in alley while I watch from the roof top across the way I knew I had to keep my temper under control as I didn't want to hurt Davina. But with her scheming to take Nik down I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.

I watched as Marcel paced as he waited for her then I saw Davina arrive. As I looked at her I felt my blood boil it took all my strength to not go down there. I needed to control my anger I had a plan in place and if I act irrationally it will ruin everything. Patience is power. Patience is not an absence of action; rather it is "timing" it waits on the right time to act, for the right principles and in the right way. That what I need to do regardless of the way I'm feeling these two plots against Nik needed to be dealt with delicately. My focus went back to the two of them and I began to listen in.

" _Hey! Long time, little D!"_ Marcel spoke with a huge smile upon his face as Davina approached him.

" _I got your message! What's going on?"_ Davina spoke with a little worry in her tone I guess she didn't want to leave her new toy alone. I watched as Marcel holds out this arms.

" _Come on, I don't get a hug?"_ He spoke in a teasing tone and she smile before the both of them embraced for a long moment.

" _It's good to see you, Marcel_." Davina sounded happy as she spoke and I guess that all had to be with her little plot. Once I'm done with her and I send Mikael back to pit of hell where he belongs. I'm going to find my father and he and I are going to have serious words.

" _It's good to see you, too! I appreciate you coming all the way out here... How's school? Make any new friends?"_ I like Marcel style with the whole small talk I told him not to go straight in about the stake. Even though I told him myself that I saw with my own eyes the white oak stake and the monster Mikael. I needed Marcel to see Davina expression when he asked her as it would give away that she had it in her possession.

" _I dunno. This one guy asked me out... but then, he stood me up."_ That would be Kol or as he calling himself Kaleb these days. It's all part of Esther wicked scheme well I know I have to change that too and I have my plan on how I intend to do that.

" _He stood you up?"_ Marcel spoke with disbelief while Davina began to laugh. Yeah I don't think he would be too happy if he knew it was actually Kol that trying to seduce her.

" _Mmhmm."_ Marcel looked at her with a smirk upon his face. I just wanted him to get to the point and see with his own eyes that our innocent Davina wasn't so innocent.

" _Say the word, and he's dead!_ " They both began to laugh " _Okay, I hate to ask for a favour, but... I need a locator spell. Something's missing... a white oak stake that's powerful enough to kill an Original."_ My focus was on Davina as her face was filled with horror which gave away the fact that she had it in her possession. But did Marcel notice?

" _Did one of them put you up to this?"_ Davina demanded. She was getting jittery I could sense that was she more frighten of the fact she's going to get caught out with the stake. Or that when Nik was to find out she brought Mikael back from the dead he would kill her before she could blink.

" _D, if that stake is used on Klaus, every vampire he's sired dies, too."_ She was fully aware of that. Our little Davina trying to figure out that little issue. As I looked at her I didn't see the young girl that I cared so deeply about instead I saw a threat to my family.

" _I know. But, what if I do find it? I mean, I-I'm not just gonna give it to Klaus! He and Elijah are both brutal, sadistic monsters!"_ That was the final straw I was about to jump down when I see Elijah appear out of nowhere making me stop in my tracks.

" _I do wish I could disagree with you. Tragically, however, you're quite right."_ Davina glares at Marcel, and Marcel shakes his head in annoyance that Elijah showed up " _Although, you and I both have excellent reason to find that weapon. I want to protect my family, and you want to protect your friends. We'd do well to forget our grievances and join forces."_ Seeing Elijah brought a smile to my face as I knew he would do anything to protect his family no matter what. Nobel Elijah always with his words of persuasion but there was no use Davina was on a road of her own. She thinks that she going to have victory in the end well as she's journey down that road she will come to a stop that will be because I will be standing in her way.

" _No."_ Davina shouted. Marcel stood there with worrisome look while Elijah stood there with a look of rage upon his face. He was not pleased with Davina rejection to help.

" _Davina, just—"_ Marcel began to speak when Davina stopped him from talking by interrupting him.

" _No!_ _No, I'm-I'm done listening_." She yelled at Marcel then turns to Elijah. " _For a long time, you and your family have had all the power. You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way. That time's over. From now on, you can know what it is to be afraid_." Davina storms away, leaving an angry Marcel and a troubled Elijah to process what just happened. From the looks on their faces they knew she held possession of the white oak stake. Now it was about to put my second plan in motion and I think that one going to be a little more difficult. Looks like I'm going to re-introduce myself to a Mikaelson something tells me I'm not going to get nice greeting. Well they really won't have a choice but to speak to me. My fun about to begin and I'm going to relish in this.

 **Klaus POV**

The mark of a great queen is one who knows when to set aside the important things in order to accomplish the vital ones. That was what I was trying to make Hayley see that yes having our daughter back is the most important matter here. To have Hope return with Chance we needed to have suability back in New Orleans. Hayley needed the backing of her true family the crest wolves to ensure the safety of these innocent children. You have to be burning with _an idea, or a problem, or a wrong that you want to right._ If you're not passionate enough from the start, you'll never stick it out. Hayley had that she needed to just realize that focusing on her lose in the wrong way that to allow this to succeed she needed the power of an army. Power isn't control at all — power is strength, and giving that strength to others.

A leader isn't someone who forces others to make them stronger; a leader is someone willing to give their strength to others that they may have the strength to stand on their own. Leaders are not, as we are often led to think people who go along with huge crowds following them. Leaders are people who go their own way without caring or even looking to see whether anyone is following them. _Leadership qualities_ are not the qualities that enable people to attract followers but those that enable them to do without them. They include, at the very least, courage, endurance, patience, humour, flexibility, resourcefulness, stubbornness, a keen sense of reality, and the ability to keep a cool and clear head, even when things are going badly. True leaders in short do not make people into followers, but into other leaders. All of this Hayley needed to keep in mind in order for her to win over the trust of her pack once again. We finally found the wolves and watched them as they gathered there belongings. It seems that Oliver thinks he had control now as he barked his orders telling them to hurry.

"So, Jackson is MIA and Oliver seems to think he's the alpha. They're not going to listen to me." Hayley spoke in defeat and that isn't what was needed right now. She needed to snap out of all this she needs reminding of who she is.

"The birthmark on your shoulder did not disappear when you became a hybrid. Go on, talk to them." Nervous, Hayley slowly makes her way toward the group of Crescents as I followed behind her. They all turn to face her and defensively form a circle around us. My eyes instantly advert to Oliver the ring leader of all this as he was quick enough to betray his pack for one of those moon rings

"The hell you two want?" I did not like to be spoken to in such a manner and maybe he needed reminded who he was talking to.

"Hold your tongue, or I'll tear it from your gaping mouth." I threaten him as we both glared at one another. He sided with the Guerreras wolves and turned his back on his own all so he could have a ring to stop him from turning at the moon. He betrayed many and now these wolves listen to him? No that will not happen not as long as breathe.

"We didn't come here to fight, Oliver. Our pack has been divided by people who want us to be their slaves. What we need right now is a leader. Someone who will reunite us and make us strong again. Someone who will fight for our pack. If you let me, I can be that person." I looked around to the other as they looked at Hayley with indifference which would have been expected. Right now these poor sods didn't know who to trust or believe for their sakes they better pick the right side.

"You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell, you're not even a wolf, you're a blood- sucking vampire parasite!" I rolled my eyes dramatically as Hayley will always be a wolf that is her true nature. I watched as Hayley began to approach him like he was her prey. One thing I knew about Hayley was she didn't like to be referred to in such a way.

"You want to say that again and see what happens, Oliver?" I watched as she threaten him but I knew that Hayley wouldn't actually harm him. That wasn't in her nature even as a hybrid she wouldn't not attempt to attack one of her own.

"You tough girl, you're gonna attack me? In front of all them? You'll just give them another reason to say yes to Christi and her moonlight rings. Yeah, they would rather follow a witch than you. Me? Hell, I'd rather die than follow you." That was the final word he was going to say. I vamp-speeds over to Oliver and knocks him flat on his back and stomps on his chest with my boot.

"Well, at least you didn't drag this out." I never liked Oliver and I've been wanting to kill him for a very long time. Actually I've not actually killed anything in very long time because of my weaken state so I will truly relish in killing the betrayer.

"Hey! Let him go, Klaus!" Hayley raised her voice at me but there was a little fear hidden behind it. She needed to learn that leading people wasn't about nicety and keeping the peace blood had to be spilled to show authority.

"You need to learn about the art of politics, love. You gain support by killing your detractors!" As much as I wanted to Kill Oliver there was a lesson here for Hayley and these people to learn too. As yes she maybe not like the other in there clan but she will always be there fearless queen.

"They may not like me very much, but these people, including Oliver, are my family. Let him go, now." I looked around at all of the wolves who are watching intently and smiled before releasing Oliver.

"You see? There's your queen. Powerful, fearless, and, unlike me, merciful." I turned to Hayley who seemed surprised by my speech "These people need to show you more respect. How you handle them now is up to you." I turned to leave as I had another matter to deal with my presence here would only irate the wolves. I needed to put my city back into order.

"Where are you going?" Hayley called out to me and I stopped in my tracks and turned to her and smiled.

"I'm going to find the witch. Seems I need to educate her as to what she may or may not do in my city." With those being my final words I left. It seems that Christianna and I have a well overdue conversation coming.

Backing yourself into a corner is a terrible strategy in that it leaves you nowhere to run. But it's brilliant in that it brings out the fierce in you, because you are forced to fight. That what they did to me over the months between Francesca and Christianna. They both place me in a corn weaken by the moon ring unable to fight and defend. That has all changed now with the 12 moon rings that were bound to me destroyed. Now it was my turn to bring order back into this city and that witch Christianna has forgotten how far I would go she needed reminding of who Niklaus Mikaelson is as she seemed to have forgotten. What I knew was when you decide to attack, keep calm and dash in quickly, forestalling the enemy...attack with a feeling of constantly crushing the enemy, from first to last. As I arrived at Lafayette cemetery where Christianna spent most of her days conjuring up rings for the long lines of wolves waiting to be free from there curse.

"What happened to decorum? Does no one greet their guests anymore?" I spoke a little smugly as they stood there and there was no one in sight. I began to walk around the cemetery and the werewolves come out of hiding and surround me "Well, that's more like it. Although, I am rather disappointed at how many of my once-formidable brethren have been neutered by a 21-year-old girl Christianna. Where is she? Where is this witch who dares craft moonlight rings without my permission? I looked around to find Christianna and was startled when I finally heard a voice call out to me.

"Niklaus." Christianna spoke as she walked through the crowd of werewolves to face me. She had never called me by my given name. There was something different about a look in her eyes that didn't seem like the girl I met all those months ago. "I've been expecting you." She spoke with a slight smirk upon her face as she indicated for me to follow her. I knew I couldn't attack I needed to know why she was standing against me. Star always told me I was impulsive and it would be the ruin of me so I will listen to the words my beloved told me. We moved inside one of the crypts. I sat at one of the tables while Christianna makes tea "My condolences on the tragic loss of your wife and children." I knew her words were of sympathy had no meaning. Star looked at her as family she cried a thousand tears for Christianna and what does she do to repay her? She sides with her coven the coven that was determined to kill Star and Hayley along with my children. It seems that her loyalty was never by us once a witch always a witch.

"Wasn't it your coven who threatened their lives? And succeeded in taking the life of my wife whom I love!" I raised my voice to her as I did she didn't seem frighten of what I may do. She sets a cup of tea in front of me before pouring one for herself. "Is that tea your idea of a peace offering? Star adored you. She looked at you as family. In her death you choose to make yourself my enemy." Christianna looked at me for a long moment I did not know what to make of her at this moment.

"The death of your wife had place a burned on your heart." Every part of me wanted to rip out her throat right here and now but I needed to restrain myself. "Chamomile has lots of healing properties. Did you know that it is also a flowering plant?" I wasn't here to talk about tea and what properties they held I was here for one reason only. That was an explanation of what she has chosen to stand against me.

"I did. The plants grew wild near my boyhood home. But, neither the tea, nor your botanical musings explain the reason why you've taken it upon yourself to forge new moonlight rings." Christianna sat back in her sit with an amusing look upon her face. I did not find any of this amusing she waged a war against me and she will face my waft if she does not back down.

"I assumed that was obvious. An alliance between the wolves and the witches would restore balance to our home." I didn't believe any of that Christianna had turned from her coven years ago only reason for her return was to do with Davina safety. Now she talking about alliance this wasn't the same girl from month's back who was ready to run from her coven. What had happened to her on the other side?

"Well, that's a lofty goal for a girl who turned on her coven not so long ago." I watched as Christianna expression harden at the mention of her betrayal of her coven. It seems that she does not like to be reminded well it was the truth she didn't care for all this before. What had change now?

"Long ago, the witches and the wolves were at peace. Then came the vampires. A plague made flesh, a curse on this earth. You have no humanity, and so you punish those who do." Is that how she thought things were that we punish those who hold a humanity? I think Christianna had been brainwashed with whatever her ancestors had told her in her death. "Witches have a coven, werewolves have a pack, and so we are a constant reminder of everything that you have forsaken. Creatures such as you will always hate the living, and so we will always have to defend ourselves. The rings level the playing field. If we are united, nothing can stand against us." Christianna was trying my patient but I knew I had to keep my cool as I haven't got any kind of relevant information as of yet.

"It's an ambitious strategy. But allow me to offer a few words of advice, if I may be so bold? New Orleans is a vicious place, and your enemies are everywhere. Behind your back, before your eyes. You will need to remain vigilant against those who would seek to destroy you, some of whom you may never see coming." I watched as Christianna didn't seem worried by my words of caution as she sipped her tea calmly. She was behaving a little too calm what did this witch have up her sleeve.

"I've already begun to take precautions. In fact, I'm taking them as we speak." I stared at her confused and a little nervous as I had no idea of what she speaking of. One lesson that Christianna will learn in the end of all this is that when an animal comes between the lion and its prey. The animal first becomes the prey before the main prey. It will be her last lesson that she will learn.

 **Star P.O.V**

As a child I wasn't very patience and even as an adult it didn't improve. I recall the day I was about to turn 18 I was wishing the day away as I wouldn't be known as a child no longer. Alana spoke ' _Patience, grasshopper, good things come to those who wait._ ' I didn't see any good coming from any of this because in the end there would be the death of people I cared for. If Davina succeeds it will be Niklaus on the other hand if it's known to Niklaus of Davina plan it would be her. Then there was the evil witch Esther possessing the body of Christi plotting a way to bring her family together. I heard about how she tried to do that the last time sentencing her children to death.

The easy thing to do would be to kill Christi what to say if doing that Esther won't jump into another? Then there was Mikael was frustrated up in that attic in St Anne. It would be easy to go up there and stake him with the white oak stake but there one thing holding me back. That the bracelet that Davina wears that links him to her. If I was to kill him would I in turn kill her? Every part of me saying act on my action do not think of consequences. Then Alana words would sing to me about patience good things come to those who wait.

The next piece of my plan was to get my hands on Kol but he was still like a slithering snake like he was when I met him in Mystic Falls. Kol Mikaelson the schemer of all the brother hidden secret unknown the Mikaelson brothers. Even now as he sides with his mother Kol was plotting away another scheme of his own. Poor unloved Kol rejected from all angles jealous of the ties between Nik, Elijah and Rebekah. Jealous of the bond between Esther and Finn. He was truly the black sheep of the family which made him the most deadly of them all. That also the reason why I chose to have him as my puppet because he can be manipulated.

I followed him all day as he went back and forth to his mother and seducing Davina. Which I must say he was doing rather well not matter how much Davina was trying to use the tough girl act. I could see that she was smitten by him which was working very well in Kol favour. I watched from the back of the room where hardly any came in and if any did come in I compelled them to leave. Before I used Kol as my little play thing I needed to know why and what his intension were with Davina. I know Esther wants something from her but I sense that Kol has his own intension too. Persistence. Perfection. Patience. Power. Prioritize your passion. It keeps you sane.

I continued to listen as they spoke about their families of course Kol or as he calling himself Kaleb explained that his family was full of loons. While Davina spoke of how she didn't know her father and that her mother wasn't really a mother to her. When she spoke of me that I was more of a mother to her than her own it made me question a lot of things about her. Even if I was dead why would she hurt someone I care so deep about? If she respected me that much she wouldn't have done any of this she wouldn't of allowed my father to manipulate her. Maybe I'm giving Davina too much credit as she sitting at the table with king cobra while he places her under his spell. He finally revealed to her that he was a witch which surprised her but something told me that part wasn't part Esther plan. Like I said Kol has his own agenda here I just need to know what it is. Davina smiles at him, and the two stare at each other for a moment until Davina's phone rings, interrupting their conversation.

" _I'm so sorry, he'll just keep calling until I answer. I'll make it quick."_ Davina leaves to take the call. I saw Vincent or should I say Finn approaching Kol looking a little frustration.

" _You're stalling."_ His voice was fill anxiety which had me even more intrigued on why they set Kol on Davina. Why was Davina a threat to Esther? Did she know that she was quite powerful? Kol rolls his eyes and sighs.

" _No, that's not creepy at all, watching me on me own date."_ Kol trying to use his wit to hid what his true intension. This family the Mikaelson are always scheming always plotting against one another and I married into all this?

" _Stop complimenting her and find out what she's hiding"_ I thought Finn was the weak one it seems that he had grown a backbone but then again he still hanging on to his mother apron. He was the momma boy from what I was told but it seems that was apparent with his behaviour.

" _I'm wooing her, Vincent. It requires charm, and personality- something you'd know nothing about."_ That part would be true as I heard Finn was pretty much locked in a box for 900 years. What would he actually know about wooing? God listening to these two is so laughable.

" _Our mother wants answers, and if you can't get them, we'll do this_ _my_ _way."_ Just as I suspected Esther after something and she got her little lackey doing the dirty work. While she continues forge those moon rings so she has the werewolves under her control. Wild animals cannot be tamed that something she will learn in time.

" _Oh, what are you gonna do?"_ Kol spoke with confusion in his voice. " _You gonna bore her until she can't help but tell you everything?"_ It seems that Kol see all this as a jokes which I could understand I wouldn't be able to take Finn seriously either.

" _If you want to find out if someone has a weapon, you provoke them into using it."_ As he spoke a pack of wolves entered into the bar. I got up from my seat as Finn about to give a show of how serious he was being about finding out what Davina had hidden in the attic. Oh how I wonder how they will react to the asshole of a father return curtsey of Davina and my father. I stood leaning in the door frame with my arms folded waiting to see what kind of show I'm going to be witnessing. Davina pushes through a crowd of people to find Kaleb looking confused as everyone files out of the restaurant.

"Kaleb? What's happening?" I couldn't help but smile as I watched the fear appear on her face as she brought all this on herself. Yes there was a part of me wanting to protect her but then she made her bed and now she must lay in it. I asked of one thing not to go against Nik on my death bed she chose not to listen. So let me see what Davina does when her life is in jeopardy.

"Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party." Awww poor Kol don't like the idea of big brother taking control. Davina stood there with panic in her eyes she really didn't like any of this while I was enjoying the entertainment for now.

"We should leave now." She spoke worrisomely as a man with a group of his fellow werewolves approaches them. Now it's was going to start get interesting I want to see what the both of them intend to do stop these men.

"And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?" The wolf spoke smugly as he placed his drink down on the table. I could the see the anger appear on Davina face as she didn't like to be threaten. Well she better get used to that because more threats will be coming her way.

"Get out of our way. Now." She spoke angrily and when the werewolf doesn't move she hits him with a pain infliction spell that brings him to his knees. His fellow werewolf friends surround Davina and Kol, who immediately begin to panic.

"Can you do that with the rest of them, or...?" I couldn't help but smile while I looked at the both of them as they want to play this game then they needed to see the consequences being a player.

"...Not all at once." The werewolf rises to his feet and shoves Davina across the room. While Kol tries to shove him back but he's thrown against the wall behind the bar, and shatters several bottles when he makes impact. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly as I watched that. I bet Kol wished he was in his old body now…. Oh he can't it got burnt to a crisp. I looked over to where Davina was and the wolves start to descend upon her with their fangs out. I watched closely as she twists the bracelet around her wrist and starts to chant a spell under her breathe. Davina was grabbed by another werewolf who shoves her against the bar and turns her head so he can bite her in the neck. I was about to intervene as I let this go on too long when Mikael arrives and throws the werewolf across the bar.

"You filthy dogs." As Mikael lunges for the werewolves and begins to fight them. So her little spell was to call her own dog to come and rescue her. Kol hides behind the bar and becomes fearful when he realizes his father is alive. I super-sped and grabbed Kol from behind the bar taking him out of there into the side street. Kol stood there gasping for air as he raised his head up and saw me standing in front of him with a grin on my face. His eyes widen as his jaw began to gap I'm assuming he had been informed I was dead and gone.

"How the bloody hell are you alive?" He spoke with confusion in his voice and I took a step closer to him and caressed his cheek. I could feel the cocky Kol slightly shaking as he probably could sense that I was a little different from our last meet.

"Who even said I was dead?" I couldn't help but smirk as bewilderment filled his eyes "I see that your mother been busy. She had Finn wooing Cami for some unknown reason, but she's had you wooing Davina to find out what was behind that door in the attic…." I could see the fear in his eyes as I spoke and it was rather entertaining. As the last time we meet he was the hunter and I was the prey it seems that Kol don't like to be intimated.

"I mean Davina no harm…. It was orders from my mother." I began to smile as I looked into his eyes and there was such a story behind them. Kol the abandon child the one who couldn't bond with none of his siblings and did what he must to fit in.

"Oh loyal Kol abiding to his mother every word." I knew this loyalties were always the highest bidder the one that he could get some kind of gain from. "You can't fool me your only loyal to yourself and that going to change." I looked into his eyes to get him under my compulsion I hope that this worked I knew with witches it was harder. But I could see this eyes dilate to indicate that he was under my spell. "You will be my eyes and ears. As I want to know everything that your mother scheming to harm Nik and the rest of the family." Esther needed to be taken down once and for all as even beyond the grave she chooses to still plot on her children. She maybe breathing air now but this time round I'm going to put a stop to her wicked way and guarantee for her never to return.

"What are you?" Kol spoke with fear in his voice and I couldn't help but smile. He really did fear me which was something I thought would never happen. Could he sense what was growing within me? Did he know that I will go to whatever lengths to seek my revenge? He should be fearful of me.

"Something unlike you'll ever see." I watched as he was muttering something under this breath. I knew it was a spell but whatever it was it wasn't affecting me in any way. "Your spells can't harm me Kol." I warned him as I did he stopped. He looked at me for a long moment I could see that he was trying to choose his words wisely but this is Kol being wise wasn't his strong suite.

"Did you know of my father return? How is that even possible?" He clearly wasn't happy about seeing his father which Mikaelson would really? I know back in the old world some fathers didn't know how to behave like one that they felt they needed to be a leader than care for their children. Mikael Mikaelson was a breed of his own and did not deserve to be one.

"I'm not happy about that as much as you, I will deal with Mikael." I was going to enjoy that part to final put Mikael down once and for all. I knew that I had to be tactful about it as there wasn't only just him but Davina and after what happened she will be fearing for her life. "You Kol are going to pledge your allegiance with me. You still make your mother think your siding with her, but you will not tell her about Mikael return." If Esther knew of Mikael return she would use her in her plan somehow I don't know what kind of relationship they had. What I did know is that they were both determined to bring down Nik that's is something I cannot allow to happen.

"What make you think I'm going to listen to you?!" Seems that Kol felt a little brave to speak up in that way. I think younger Mikaelson was feeling a little brave. I took a step back from him and smiled as I kinda admired his bravery in a way.

"I know your sneaky Kol and you always have a hidden agenda. But unfortunately for you in this matter you don't have any freewill. So run back to your mother play of no knowledge of knowing Davina weapon." I spoke to him firmly to get my point across that this was not child play that if I must I would kill him without hesitation.

"There something very dark about you these days Star… It's seems your right you somehow bewitched my freewill on this." I felt a smile creep up upon my face as Kol accepted defeat and it wasn't because it what he wanted me to hear. He knew that there was no way out of this without it leading to his death.

"I'm glad that we have an understanding." I ran my fingers through his hair as he looked at me with very mixed emotions but fear was the one that stood out most. "Oh word of caution…." I grabbed his face so he was looking directly at me. "If whatever you're scheming in the back ground involves hurting Nik in anyway." I leaned into his ear. "I will make you pay in ways that are unimaginable." I meant every word I would not allow anyone to cause any harm to Niklaus. I moved away and looked at him he held an uneasy look I kissed his cheek to seal the deal.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I sat here looking at Christianna as she spoke of vampires being vial creature how we are jealous that we do not alive. That why we hated witched and werewolves these words that were spoke did not seem like words from Christianna. To my knowledge she had begun a love affair with Damon she wouldn't despise vampires when she was in love with one. If we cut up beasts simply because they cannot prevent us and because we are backing our own side in the struggle for existence, it is only logical to cut up imbeciles, criminals, enemies, or capitalists for the same reasons. I am often thought of as being remarkably bright.

As I'm devising new and interesting ways of bringing my enemies to sudden, gagging, writhing, agonizing death. Sometimes duplicity and treason are markers of the enemy and sometimes the failed intention of a masterful ally. But nevertheless as they burden you with a vexing brand of love, they become nothing more than the kiss of Judas, pressing a crown of thorns into your flesh. One of the most powerful lessons in life is to recognize that no one can give you power and many people don't want you to have it. You have to find the courage to seize it, own it and hold on!

Christianna wanted to play a game with me and something kept telling me that this young lady that sat before wasn't the girl I knew. There was something about her present that seemed familiar. Her mannerism and the way she spoke was all so familiar. As I sat here drinking her tea which aroused old memories of my childhood. She sat there with an expression that seemed far familiar too.

"Chamomile. It's the same tea my mother made. How I loathed it." I place the cup down as I looked back up I saw a look of amusement upon her face.

"Would you have preferred mint?" There was beguilement in her voice and just merely mentioning mint confirmed what I thought. That the woman before was Christianna but the one who spoke was my mother. I knew just how to confirm my theory.

"You know, she was insane, my mother." Christianna raises her eyebrows as if it wasn't believable that my mother was cruel evil woman. "No, it's true. She believed we were abominations. _A curse on this earth, stretched out over generations,_ is how she put it. But, she was the true monster. She changed her children, stole our innocence, made us vampires, condemned us to an eternity of bloodlust, and then acted as if we were to blame." Even as I spoke about it after all these years that past the anger never faded as it was our mother who made us who we are. She would never take responsibility of that. I watched as Christianna clearly was offended but forces herself to remain calm to not give away who she truly was.

"She sounds awful. Are you building to a question, Niklaus?" She held a playful smile upon her lips as she asked the question.

"You use my full name, as though we are familiars. Which we once were Christianna, but you only spoke of me as Klaus." I watched a look of surprise filled her face as she knew she had made a deadly mistake. "Before she died, a witch revealed that your coven was under my mother's influence." I smiled fakely at her "Does she speak to you now?" Christianna smiles back as she places her cup and learns towards me with a look in her eyes filled with slight worry as she knew I began to figure her out.

"She doesn't have to- I know exactly what she would say. She would tell you to go to your room for being so rude." I couldn't hold my anger back no more I slammed my hand on the table as I towers over Christianna or should I say my mother eyes. As I looked deep into them it was confirmed that my mother had taken possession of this poor girl body. I was about to speak before I could say anything, a group of werewolves came in and surround her threateningly. "It's okay. Niklaus was just leaving." Even after everything I killed her twice and she returns again! All I felt in that moment was rage a rage that I had never felt before.

"I will happily kill them all!" I spoke through my anger as I looked at each and every one of them as even with their rings I could take every one of them all down in blink of an eye.

"Then, you will have murdered members of the very pack you still hope to someday lead. Besides, there's no need for bloodshed. We can always resume this discussion another day. "She stood up and looked at me with the same expression of disappointment that she always gave me. "Goodnight, Niklaus. We will speak again soon." She walked away with her pack.

I walked away from the crypt with anger at toe she wasn't going to be an easy target to get to and with her bag of tricks and army of wolves. This wasn't going to be an easy target to take down not only for that reason but also the fact she possesses the body of Christianna. The girl who I watch Star cry over in her death who pleaded for her to return. Christianna meant a lot to Star and I was put in a position where if I murdered her I would disgrace Star. I knew I had to be tactful about all this the problem with that is that when it came to my mother that never happened.

I drove back the compound like a lunatic as my mind felt like it was going to explode. I knew what I wanted to do that was to grab my mother and rip her into shreds. I also knew that if my mother took possession of that innocent girl Christianna who to say she wouldn't do it to another? This was a predicament I did not foresee I thought it was going to be easy and plain sailing. Who was I fooling? Nothing never that and the more complications that came my way the more my children's lives were endanger as it was my mother who did not want my son to be brought into this world and I knew in my heart she played a part in Star death.

As soon as I got out of the car I headed to the cellar as I needed something extremely strong to control this anger brewing within me. As I walked in I see Elijah with a worrisome look upon his face and it needed to be there as he will be in fuelled with anger as I.

"It is worse than we thought." I broke the neck off of a bottle of wine I had grabbed "I met Christianna. I studied her, her presence, the way she carried herself. The fervour with which she voiced her hatred of our kind. I looked into that girl's eyes, and, I swear to you, Elijah, she's not just guided by our mother. She is our mother." I knew I may have sounded like a mad man but that was what I knew it was her there was no denying it. I looked to Elijah who stood there stunned as I began to walk away from him.

"What is happening?" Elijah voice was filled with worry but there was no need for him to be because as much as I want to honour the woman I love. By not harming that girl because of who she was I could not allow my mother continue with her scheming.

"I'm going to kill her. I will boil her bones and feed them to the dogs, if that's what it takes." I meant every single word of it. I will make my mother feel torture unlike before and I will see that she is unable to ever return.

"Niklaus—" Elijah spoke cutting me off from my thoughts of what I was planning to do to our mother.

"What?" I raised my voice at him "What could possibly be more important than the return of our mother?" I looked at him as he held a worrisome expression upon his face.

"...Our father. I saw him standing there in the flesh, as you do now. He was enslaved with some spell cast by Davina. He holds the stake. If she chooses to release him..." I stood there utterly speechless by what I had just heard. That Davina Claire had magically brought our father back from the dead as a weapon. Two people that Star cared more than anything had become my enemies and there was only one thing left to do.

"Well, then there's only one question we need to ask, isn't there? Which of our parents do we kill first?" We loathed one as much as the other. Our parents hadn't given us any other option both of them will be sentence to death.

"That was the same question I've been asking myself." A voice so familiar and one I had long to hear of for months I looked to Elijah and he stood there as if he seen a ghost. As I followed his gaze I felt my heart stop as an apparition of Star stood a few feet away from us.

"Star?!" Elijah spoke with uncertainty in his voice as she came closer. She looked more beautiful and vibrate than I remember. Her eyes looked brighter her dark hair that cascaded from her shoulders looking like strands of silk. She looked like an angel that had been sent from the heavens.

"It's good to see you Elijah." She smiled brightly as she embraced him in a hug. I took a step back from the both of them as this couldn't be happening. She been gone for months. We buried her. I held her dead corps in my arms.

"You were dead… We buried you… Ho-how—" Elijah spoke still flabbergasted by Star presence here as I was. So many questions ran through my mind in this very moment that the plot to kill my parents faded instantly.

"I'll explain all the formalities of that later." She looked over to me and I felt something I hadn't in a long time that fluttering sensation in my stomach. As she looked at me in the same loving way as she did once. "May I have some time alone with Niklaus?" Star spoke calmly toward Elijah he looked over to me to see if this is what I wanted. I nodded my head Elijah left with probably a million questions running through his mind. "You not going to say nothing?" Star spoke in her playful manner. Every single part of me wanted to believe it was her but I knew this was some sick lesson my mother was teaching me after our meeting.

"'This isn't real you can't be real." I walked away from her as this was hurting me far too much to see the woman I love that was some kind of puppet of my mother. "This is work of my mother—" Suddenly Star was in front me I gasp as I took a step back shaking my head.

"It's very real Niklaus." She spoke to me in a very loving manner as she came closer to me. She gently took hold of my hand as she did I felt my heart pounding. She placed it on her chest "See my heart beats. I'm very much alive and not possessed. This is me." She spoke with conviction in her voice as she held her hand firmly on top of mine and with her other free and she placed on my face. "I'm home. Where I belong, with you." The sudden silence is oppressive as is the ache in my soul. Wordlessly I plaster myself along Star's form suddenly needing to join our bodies.

A sure steady hand glides into her hair cupping her head to catch her eyes filled with wonderment as they looked into mine. I closed my eyes before leaning to kiss her. It was just how I remembered soft and tender I melt into her endearment wanting nothing more than to stay there moulded to her forever. Star spoke of how she was here that this was her in the flesh. Part of me felt like this was some kind of dream that in any moment I was to awake alone without her. That I'm powerless to stop it helpless to halt the passage of what little time I may have left. I cannot rid myself of the fear that this could truly be a final time. Star pulled away and those beautiful blue eyes boring into mine I felt like I was under some kind of spell.

"Hey," She says tipping my chin. "Don't look so despondent. I'm back, and all that matter to me since my return was you're safely. We can both concentrate on dealing with all that going on together." She was being rather too calm and I sense something very different about there was something that radiated from her that wasn't there before. If she was back. If she was really here I couldn't allow her to be endanger once again I couldn't have her taken from me again as I was a broken man already to have fate be so cruel to me once more I'll destroyed.

"Promise me something?" I whisper as the sound of her beating heart gave me a sense of joy. She was here it wasn't an in figment of my imagination. The woman I love with all my heart and soul had returned to rightful owner.

"What is it Nik?" She spoke with worry in her tone and I knew I couldn't ask of her to stay out of harm's way because that something my Star wouldn't do. As much as I want to protect her there was something truly empowering about her. The way she leapt from one side of the room to where I was now meant that Star wasn't human like she once was.

"Your back. Your home with me, I can see that there something certainly different about you." As I spoke I moved her hair from her face "We are going to be pledging a war against my parents. Please be careful, I couldn't bear to lose you once again." Star chuckle scoffs at me which took me a little by surprise as that wasn't a reaction I expected from her.

"I don't want you to worry about me. I'm not the weak fragile human you wept for all those months back." She responded back with slight amusement in her voice. How can I not? Suddenly it becomes important to me to make her understand at least this. Breaking our contact I nail her with a fierce glare.

"That's not an answer, and believe it or not I'll be worrying about you as much as you'll be worrying about me. If you want me to respect that and keep myself out of harm's way you need to do the same for me. I. Love. You." I cup her face with twin imploring hands. "I've spent too much time away from you. I will not lose you again. You will not do anything to jeopardise your safety and our future together." I can feel the wild dart of my eyes imploring her. Instead of the anger I expected from Star she crushes her lips to mine. Smashing into me with a violence that robs me of all thoughts on the matter. I guess my reaction pleases her I savour the taste of love and desire in her insistent mouth. With racing breaths we part, stunned at the strong current of our connection.

"I want nothing more than to come back to you and Niklaus." I tipped Star face up toward mine and kissed her. Like always the world around me stopped moving. No, the world became Star only Star. Kissing her was as mind-blowing as ever full of that same passion and need I had never believed I'd feel. But today, there was even more to it. I no longer had any doubt about whether this was wrong or right. It was a culmination of a long journey . . . or maybe the beginning of one. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. In that moment it seemed that as long as Star and I were together there was no challenge too great for us. I don't know how long we stood there kissing. Like I said, the world around me was gone. Time had stopped. I was awash in the feel of Star's body against mine, in her scent, and in the taste of her lips. That was all that mattered right now.


	3. The Sins Of A Mother

_The king and queen finally reunited after months of heartache being apart. The majestic king heart was filled with joy as his queen was back in her rightful place in his arms. The king wanted to protect her from all harm but he knew there was something different about his queen she appeared to be far stronger there was an empowering allure about her. He knew even though he wanted to protect her there were grater matter that the majestic king had to deal with, he had learnt that both of his parents were plotting away to knock him off his throne. The sins of his mother weigh down on the king soul, and the pain of his father will not let him go._

 _Our majestic king knew there can come fire from the sky to refine the purest of kings_ _. Even though the king knew this fire brings him pain and that it may bring tears from his eyes that it may as well be in vain. That this will be a war that will end all wars…._ _One thing that weighed on the king heart that was victory may not be in his favour. Even with the words of wisdom from his queen that spoke of victory didn't lessen the woes._

 **Star P.O.V**

When I decided to go and final face Nik I was filled with a string of emotions from excitement to a little fear. Fear meaning that Nik may somehow reject me it wasn't a feeling I could actually control as everyone has fears and doubts maybe my fear was to see the look in his eyes when he was to see me return after all he had lost. If I knew of a way to bring back those two innocent babies I would not only to heal the aching my heart that I've been shielding that it would bring joy and happiness to Nik and even poor Hayley all three of us shared the same pain. One thing I knew I could do to lessen the pain slightly was to make our enemies pay for what they did. Slowly and surly my plan all coming into fruition slowly with Kol being my eyes and ears. Then Marcel who I knew would be loyal in this cause because as like I he cared for Davina as much as I did he would want to do what was necessary to keep her safe whereas I wasn't sure if I could offer that to her with what I become and the warning that Dahlia gave me about controlling my powers. I knew that if I was to be in arms reach of Davina I would surly murder her without hesitation. So with all my pawn put into place I knew it was time for me to finally reveal myself to Nik.

When I arrived at the compound all my nervousness faded away as I was home I didn't need to live in the dark no longer I didn't need to hide no more. I walked into the compound court yard there stood Nik and Elijah having a very serious conversation it seems that Mikael and Esther identity had been revealed to both bothers. When I spoke up the both of them truly looked as if they had seen a ghost I guess they did and I didn't want to make any of this anymore awkward than it already was. As much as I wanted to embrace this moment with both of them there was one person that I craved to be with and that was Nik. Once Elijah stopped with all his questions and I asked for some time alone with Nik. We were both left alone and for the first time knowing Niklaus I saw him looking vulnerable, I could see that look in his eyes that he didn't believe I was here and who could blame him. After everything that Esther had done to him of course he would think I'm a source of witchery I had to assure him that this was me that I wasn't some pawn in the evil plan to take him down. I was here solely to stand by his side and strike down each and everyone one of those who oppose us.

Convincing Nik that it was me was a little more difficult than I thought he really thought I was a figment of his imagination. As I told him my heart beats I was here in the flesh I was with him I had made my way back to him, I placed his hand on my chest so he could feel that my heartbeat could be felt my love for Nik grew stronger. Love makes your heart flutter, like millions of butterflies dancing around in your belly. Love puts a smile on your face while playing musical notes that gently strum your heart. Love holds your hand, stroking it tenderly, massaging little slices of your soul. It made me want to stand up next to him and fight. Fight to stay alive long enough to live out my life next to him. Fight for the only thing I knew that was good enough, noble enough, and powerful enough to be, worth risking everything. Love.

When Nik spoke the words _'I've spent too much time away from you. I will not lose you again. You will not do anything to jeopardise your safety and our future together.'_ I felt the same as he did as there was something that Nik didn't quite understand just of yet. That was love is not the opposite of power. Love IS power. Love is the strongest power there is. And it is a strange thing about love... it is that it can take a strength that would seem otherwise insignificant and transform it into a hardly quenchable power. We have the greatest power through love that can be known. It overcomes everything with its fierce and steady truth, if you can continue to stand in it. To feel love pour into your lungs as you breathe. Feel it circulate round your body to fill every organ, every limb, and every cell. Vibrate with its radiance, and share it. That is something that Niklaus needed to understand he needed to experience.

With my return I will teach him that love will always be more powerful than any sorcery that Esther may conjure up. That it is more powerful than Mikael rage towards the man he calls bastard an abomination. Did you know that a mind full of malice and hate is able to actually attack another's body and mind? Thus preventing good from taking place or at least delaying and disrupting the good? It's true, and we can call it a "psi-attack" or simply an attack from negativism. The way to overcome these forms of attacks is through cultivating a true Positive Soul through the energy of Love. The Love Nature of your Soul is powerful enough to counteract such attacks, because that positive energy forms a blanket around you.

The vampires of the world are those who can in fact launch massive psi-attacks on whoever they focus their negative energies onto, and for whatever reasons that may be. Nik wanted start a war with his parents and which one to bring down first I say attack your enemies from both sides. That what will happen as in the end Esther will lose. Mikael will lose. The only one who will be left standing is the one who believe the cause that we are fighting for. The freedom from all the chains that ties each and every one of us down will be broken in the end.

Those blue-green eyes of an angel made me feel like a tame as a lamb in his arm arms. We kissed and caressed I met no resistance as he slowly undressed me as he did I filled myself in the moist and hot bed nature made between her thighs. We made love outdoors on the rooftop of the compound I like most underneath the stars my favourite place. Our souls intertwined and dripping with dew, and our love for each other was seen. Our love for the world was new. They were words uttered before but this time they held the weight of the moment and our will to never let it go. Nik needed no permission and he encased me—consumed my very being—with his soft kisses and soothing caresses. Everywhere he touched flared and burned. I liked his unique smell, and it turned on all five of my senses. Wanting to see him naked, touch him while naked, hear him as he moaned while he made love, taste his skin. To feel his naked body as I seduced him with the trailing of hungry fingers. Amazing sex stays with you. It soaks into your skin. It floats through your dreams and has you silently smouldering with delicious remembrances for hours after. It has you craving it days later. There was no world, no land, no god or heaven or earth outside of their two bodies naked and trembling in the act of love.

There was also a sadness in my heart as yes I'm here with the man I love more than anything but there was this gaping hole still. That was the loss of our son if I speak or ask what happened it would make it all seem more real. Deep grief sometimes is almost like a specific location, a coordinate on a map of time. When you are standing in that forest of sorrow, you cannot imagine that you could ever find your way to a better place. But if someone can assure you that they themselves have stood in that same place, and now have moved on, sometimes this will bring hope. As the sun rose upon the city filling our room where I laid beside Nik who was sound asleep. I couldn't help but just admire each and every contour of his face I reminisced the night that of passion we share I couldn't help but smile.

"You're staring." Nik spoke in a teasing tone as his eyes were still closed. I rested my chin on his chest as I continued to look at him as I've craved for this moment to be beside him.

"I'm gazing." I spoke as kissed his chest slowly making my way to his neck as I did I felt him shiver in pleasure. Suddenly I was on my back to the bed while Nik hovered over me with a wicked glint in his eyes and devilish smirk upon his face.

"Some might find that to be creepy." It was like I was seeing a different Nik this morning. The man I saw last night was a man who was filled with defeat but before me now was a man filled with hope.

"It's romantic." Nik placed pillow over my face "Hey!" I spoke as I moved it from my face while he laughed which was something I thought I wouldn't see him doing again. In a swift movement I reserve the position so his back was flat to the bed. I straddle him as I pinned his arms down. Nik seemed amused as a playful smile played in his lips. "Did our romance die when I die?" I spoke playfully as I did I regret bringing up my death as the smile Nik had on his face faded in an instant. He freed his arms and sat up with me still straddling him. There was so many emotions that filled his face in that one moment and my regret deepen as it did.

"Twice you have been taken from me by death." He spoke as he moved the hair from my face placing it behind my ear. "Twice you have return, but there something truly different about you this time. It's not the immense strength—" He spoke as he cupped my face between his hands which sent a cold chill run down my spine. "What are you?" He spoke as his lips came closer to mine but stopped. This was obviously something that was playing on his mind that I wasn't like the woman who he thought died in his arms.

"I'm Star. Your Star." I began kissing along his jaw line. "I'm the woman who stole your heart—" I spoke between kisses then looked into his eyes "—I'm the one who will stand by your side and never leave you again." I meant that I was not going to leave his side again I don't care what obstacles that come our way this time I'm going to stand my ground.

"You can't make promises like that." Nik spoke with sorrow in his voice as he moved me off him then got up from the bed. I was left a little stunned by that reaction. I picked up his shirt from the floor and placed it on quickly before stopping in his tracks.

"You ask what I am. Well I'm one who speaks the truth." I wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing his lips. "Death will never keep us apart." I placed my hands on either side of his face so he was focus to look at me "I vow that from this day forward you shall not walk alone. My strength is your protection. My heart is your shelter and my arms are your home. I shall serve you in all those ways that you require. I pledge to you my living and my dying each equally in your care." Nik placed his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him. I could see that he was listening to my words intensely as I meant everything as it is from the heart. "Yours is the name I whisper at the close of each day and the eyes into which I smile each morning. I give you all that is mine to give. My heart and my soul I pledge to you. You are my Chosen One. You are my mate, and you are bound to me for eternity." I learnt a very valuable lesson recently and that is that true love is not a hide and seek game: in true love, both lovers seek each other. That is what happened between Niklaus and I and I'm going to continue to cherish every moment of it.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

As Star stood there and spoke to me so passionately that there was nothing more she wanted to be back with me. It stirred so many emotions within me. Emotions that had been in dormant since the day I thought she had left this world. There was a million questions I wanted to ask her about how she was back here. How it was possible for her to be here in my arms? My desire and longing for Star over took all that because I missed her more than anything in this world. When you miss someone...it's weird…your body doesn't function normally...as it should. In my case it was because I miss Star and my heart…it wasn't steady…my soul it sung numb. Even as she had convince me that she was here in the flesh that I felt her heart beat.

Every second I held her in my arms and kissed her tender lips I prayed for this not to be a dream. I have so much love for Star that I could fill rooms with it. Buildings. She would be surrounded by it wherever she would go to walk through it. Breathe it...it's in her lungs, and under her tongue, and between her fingers and toes. My mouth moved passionately over hers urging her lips apart. It was a kiss to level mountains and shake stars from the sky. It was a kiss to make angels faint and demons weep...a passionate, demanding, soul-searing kiss that nearly knocked the earth off its axis. Or at least that was how I felt about it.

Making love to Star was something that made every part of me arch for her more there was a hunger a desire that had been craving for her. Months had passed since she was gone but even before her being taken from me. When I was foolish enough to dismiss her over a stupid action an action that I would always regret. Even with all that had happen my Star still loved me unconditionally as much as I loved her. There's a huge difference in sex and making love. We have sex with someone who can satisfy us physically but we make love to someone who can satisfy us soulfully and eternally. Once you realize the fine-line between making love and having sex you will understand the meaning of life! Life isn't only about survival it's about living and so is making love.

We have sex to satisfy our lust and hunger which is nothing but survival. We make love to feed our soul and our mind. To fill a void that is there since a long time that longs for a partner and that needs someone whom we want to spend the next morning with! When you have sex just for physical pleasure you are ashamed and guilty at one point of life or another. But when you make love to someone who means everything to you, you are always proud of it. Never in life not even a single time you regret that time and the moments spent with that person. You will always rejoice it and remember it with equal passion and joy. Passion is a feeling that tells you: this is the right thing to do. Nothing can stand in my way. It doesn't matter what anyone else says. This feeling is so good that it cannot be ignored. I'm going to follow my bliss and act upon this glorious sensation of joy.

For the first time in months I slept peacefully and even in my deep sleep I held on to Star tightly I guess I feared that maybe she wouldn't be there when I woke. As I peeked through my lashes I could see her laying there admiring with her beautiful smile there was something different about this time there was something about her presence that was different. I knew she wasn't human but I also knew she wasn't a hybrid like Hayley. Whatever Star was now it was truly something quite powerful and I felt that while I made love to her countless times from the darkness of the night till dawn. She insisted that she was still her that she was still the woman I fell in love with that she would never leave me again. That was a huge promise to make and I felt that it would be broken I'm a man that is curse to have the one he loves tore away and to be made feel suffering like no other.

Star words of assurance of how she will not leave my side again brought a sense of relief. Why you ask? As she spoke I knew she meant every single word as it was truly from the heart. Star love and passion for me was amplified I could see it in her eyes, her touch and the sound of her voice. I thought I couldn't love her more than I did before but Star made me feel like I was falling in love with her all over again. I love you I thought as I was looking at Star. I love every part of her every thought and word...the entire complex, fascinating bundle of all the things she was. I wanted her with ten different kinds of need at once. I love all the seasons of Star the way she is now. I love her for being the answer to every question my heart could ask. And it seemed so easy, once I capitulated. It seemed natural and right. Now that I had my Star. My queen by my side I knew that I could stand strong and face whatever would be coming my way. As I knew as much as I would protect her she would the same in return.

I couldn't get enough of Star as after her speech I wanted to show my gratitude to her. So I brought her in the shower and pleasure her in ways that might have made other in the compound a little awkward I don't think that Star and I were overly bothered about that it was all about her and I. I honestly couldn't tare myself away but somehow I did because as much as I wanted to stay in that room with her all day. There was a matter that she reminded me of that was what were we going to do about my evil vindictive parents that had rose from the dead. I had to bite my tongue about Davina hand in all this as I knew Star would only get upset and that was something I did want. I left her to get change and made my way down to the court yard to find Elijah to discuss our strategies. I saw Hayley munching on an array of fruit and other breakfast food as I went to join her.

"So from the sounds of the very loud moans, it's true that Star is back?" Hayley spoke with a slight smirk upon her face as it seem Elijah filled her in. also the fact Star and I hadn't be the quietest of people gave it all away.

"Yes, she's very much back…." I couldn't help but smile as Hayley rolled her eyes. I notice since the birth of our daughter Hope there has been a change in our relationship. We can both tolerate one another which is better than wanting to tare each other's throats out.

"It's really good to see you smiling." Hayley spoke snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you have any idea why she's back from the dead?" That was the burning question that will be on everyone tongue and unfortunately I didn't have the answer to that yet. I was so consumed in my lust and longing for Star that particular question didn't seem to matter. She was home back in my arms that's all that mattered.

"That conversation hasn't occurred just of yet." Star spoke which startled both Hayley and I. "Hey Hayley…" Star walked over and embraced her. "It's good to see you." Star pulled away and picked up a strawberry from one of the bowls as Hayley looked to her little speechless with Star bright behaviour. She gave me a look and I shook my head as I knew Hayley wanted to press on the matter of her return I wanted Star to open up when she was ready not to be forced as we do not know what she went through to return in the way she did. "So, which restaurant's missing a compelled chef?" She spoke in a teasing manner as she bit into the strawberry in a seductive way as she looked at me.

"It's certainly a card I've played in the past, but I had no hand in this..." I gestures to the food on the table that was elaborately placed out. Star shrugged her shoulders as she sat down and continued to eat from the bowl of strawberries.

"Hmm. Well, then, I guess we have Elijah to thank." Maybe Hayley was right Elijah may have done all this due to Star return. He did seem rather pleased with her grande appearance I knew it was because he knew the heartache I held for her would stop. I looked up to see Elijah returns to the compound and joins us with a confused expression on his face.

"This wasn't my doing..." Elijah spoke with concern in his voice.

"Then, where did this all come from?" As Star spoke the silver lid on the platter starts to rattle, startling her and Hayley. I approached and lifts the platter which releases two starlings that fly up toward the ceiling, causing the four of us to reflexively duck. We all look puzzled and nervous as this was a rather odd "What the hell was that?" Star questioned as I reaches for the invitation and opened it. It reads, ' _Dinner, Your Home, 8PM_ '

"An invitation from our mother." Both Elijah and I stare at each other in concern as this was a brave move from our mother.

 **Flash Back- The New World 10** **th** **Century**

 _My father always saw me as weak that I wasn't up to his standards. On this day he had told me that he was bringing me hunting. I knew like always I failed him in his eyes I wasn't like my brothers I didn't have this natural talent for it all. My father would make me feel nervous and on edge that my concentration would focus. I feared him more than I fear anything I see that he looks to me with hatred in his eye but when he looks to my other siblings that look didn't appear. I asked myself so many times what I had done to make him hate me so much. Why out of everyone in this family he choose to despise me as if I was his enemies? So instead of failing him on this hunt which would lead him to beating me I chose to hide. I hope that maybe if he didn't see me that it might slip his mind about this hunt he spoke of. The sun was about to set and I was cold I knew darkness would come soon but I knew I would rather be here that back at home._

" _What are you doing here?" I heard my mother voice which startled me. I looked at her and I could see she wasn't angry more upset than anything._

" _Father says he's to take me hunting later. But I'm no good. Not with him. He gets angry at me." I could always speak truthfully to my mother I didn't fear her unlike my father. She_ _looks at me with sympathy and kneels so she can look me in the eye._

" _I understand. Do you know what I do when I'm afraid? I listen to the starlings." I was a little intrigue with what she was telling me. As I always thought of my mother as fearless I never thought she wasn't afraid of anything. "When I was a little girl, my mother taught one of them a tune. And, since they mimic each other's' songs, it_ _spread,_ _until_ _every_ _starling in the forest sang it." I_ _looked up at the birds in the trees "_ _When we made this our home, I brought these same birds to these woods. Whenever you heard one sing, Niklaus, remember I'm with you._ _Always and forever_ _."_

 **Present Day**

I stood stared at the invitation while standing on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter, my mother was playing mind games with him trying to stir up memories in the past. The times when I thought she was shielding me from my father. My mother always knew how to corrupt my mind and I couldn't allow her to do that. The last time she returned she was hell bent to kill us all and I'm certain that still her agenda I will not allow her to play her mind games with me I'm not going to have her think that everything is okay. She had done plenty to assure that my children didn't see it into this this world and I'm certain she had a hand in Star death. I turned to head back into the bedroom as I did I saw Star laying on the bed staring at me with both hands under her chin I couldn't help but smile as I saw the sight of her.

"It is times like this I'm really glad I never knew my mother. But then again she was the innocent one between my parents." She got up from the bed and began to approach me. "You know it's still kinda freaks me out that Stefan and Elena are my parents doppelgängers." Star spoke a little absent minded then shook her head. "Talk about my father, do you have any idea where he is now?" This was the part that I knew was going to come up at some point. How was I going to tell her that her father died to bring her back but failed or maybe he didn't? Maybe it took a while for it to work because of who Star was and that's how she returned.

"Star….." She looked to me and smiled. "We didn't get to do much talking last night, there things you need to know—" I began to try and explain to her what been going on as she had a right to know but Star interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Nik I know that look and you don't give that look often. What happened since I've been gone?" I took her hand and guided her to the bed and began to explain everything that had happened.

As I told her about her father courageous act Star sat there not speaking a word. She appeared to be in deep in thought I thought she might have shredded a few tears. Instead she sat there with a blank expression maybe it was all a little too much for her to take in. I tried to comfort her to make her understand that what Silas did was a selfless act to save her so she didn't die. Even with Silas attempts she was still taken from us. What worried me more about telling her about her father was how she was going to deal with the news. Star sat there just nodding her head not uttering a word. Then I knew that I needed to tell her about Chance before she heard the rumours of his and Hope death. As I began to tell her about my reason behind it all that the witches were not giving up in killing both children.

Star hand began to shake controllably as they did the room began to shake also which startled me. I looked at her and it was like she was in some kind of trance like state her eyes were not blue like the sky on a clear day. They were dark like the night sky I placed my hands on top of her and after a moment they stopped shaking as did everything in the room. She turned to me and her eyes were back to the bright blue of the sky. Star had me concerned now as I suspected she had returned as something very powerful.

"I know all of this is so much to take in sweetheart." I spoke as I caressed her cheek to try and calm her down as all I saw upon her face was anger and rage "Chance is safe with Hope. Under the care of Rebekah and Damon." She moved my hand from my face got up from the bed and began to pace while clutching her head.

"You have Rebekah watching over my child after what she did to make you hate me! After you found out about her evil plan, and banished her from the city while you continued to torment me for my mistake." Star spoke bitterly as she spoke of Rebekah and I could understand her anger towards her as the way I treated her was barbaric. She stopped pacing and looked at me with so much anger in her eyes and I sense something quite dark about the look she was giving. "You put the life OUR child with HER!" I knew I had to calm her down before she may do something she might regret. I approached her with caution as Star was very unpredictable right now. I did not want to do anything to harm her.

"Damon is there too Star, as you requested. As much as you might not see this right now and considering all that happened. Rebekah was the only person I could turn to." I cupped her face I needed to make her realize that it was my only option. "Do you trust me?" She looked at me for a long moment I could see she was hesitating to reply but reluctantly nodded her head. "Star you have to understand we have enough enemies here. And now, the war for our home is to be fought against my own family. I need you to not hold on to this anger towards Rebekah. Just know that our son is safe." I need for her to focus on the matter in hand as he needs to dispense our enemies here before Star could see and hold our son again.

"Your wretched mother, and her disciples tried to put an end not only to our son, but also your daughter." Star held a wicked glint in her eyes as she spoke and a smile crept up upon her face "I will happily add to the body count." I was a little taken back by her saying that as if since her return she had killed. I was about to speak when Elijah enter the room interrupting me before I could speak.

"You will do no such thing. Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host." My eyes advert to Star who stood there glaring at him. He was right our mother a deceitful woman and would be prepare for us to attack at whatever angle.

"You think you're going to stop me? Elijah do not underestimate me…." Star spoke a little dangerously which took Elijah by surprise along with myself. I step in front of her before she did something as she truly had the look in her eyes of vengeance which didn't sit right with me. This wasn't who Star was she wasn't one to spill blood or to make ideal threats.

"Well, her last invitation was an assassination attempt on all her children. I think we can assume her intentions are decidedly foul." I spoke to Elijah as I held Star tightly in my hold as she was acting a little unpredictable at this moment. Elijah looked between the both of us sceptically for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, then. We have—" He checks his watch. "- this afternoon to prepare for the worst." Elijah leaves. Star rolls her eyes which made me smile. I turned her so she was facing me and she seemed a little calmer.

"I know of the anger your feeling, but I need for you to keep it under control. Just for now. Until we know of my mother plans." She seemed a little unpredictable in this moment and I needed to know that she would keep that anger and rage under control for now. For me.

"So this dinner party she requesting will go ahead then?" She asked as she entwined her fingers into mine with a little smirk appearing upon her face. "Will her head be on a platter at the end of the night?" She spoke with hope in her voice and I knew that wouldn't be the case. My mother possesses the body of a person Star cared deeply about and killing her host Christianna would only bring her death not my mothers.

"She inhabits Christianna you do not want that for her. Elijah right if we were to kill her she will have another body ready to jump into." Star arched her brow and shrugged her shoulder as if it didn't matter to her what would happen to Christianna. Star and I left the bedroom going into the dining room where I began to make arrangements for the evening's dinner with a group of caterers that I acquired. One of the caterers gives me a choice of two different bottles of wine while Star sat in one of the chairs gazing into her glass of wine. She looked as if she was plotting something in her mind or maybe it was all sinking in that our son wasn't dead. "Skip the salad course. Let's not make this dreadful evening any longer than it needs to be." I chose a wine and dismisses the caterer, just as Hayley enters the dining room.

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off. He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch." Hayley spoke as she came closer. That didn't surprise me in the slightest as my mother would do her up most to be one step ahead.

"Building alliances in her quest to destroy her children" Star spoke as she got up from her seat and draining her glass of wine. She looks to me with a smile "I imagine." She spoke a little smugly. I knew asking her to hold back for now was upsetting her that Star wanted to get her hand on my mother. Who could blame her she tried to hurt her in many ways but this needed strategy to take her down once and for all. If we acted impulsively my mother would only win and I wish she could see that I was trying to be the man that she always wanted me to be.

"Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids, it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene." Hayley asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. I never really told her the story of our past about my parents and it wasn't always like this. Once upon a time it was all very different.

"Seven, actually. And, I think at one time, she loved us very much." I turned away and anxiously begins folding napkins on the table as speaking about this always stirred an emotion within me I didn't like. "One died before I was born." I recalled hearing stores about my older sibling Freya and I think that what changed my mother. Losing her first born and I can to some degree understand how that feels with not able to have my own children here with me.

"I didn't know that." Hayley spoke from behind me. I looked up to see Star giving me a look of compassion as she knew of all my dark tales as a child. She knew how much it affected me how my parents treated me and left scars on my heart.

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village." That memory haunted me for years even some nights till this very day I would dream about the savage attack that Henrik received. It was something that had left me with scars on top of those that my parents gave me. "The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too." That when everything change for the worse. That when in my mother desperation she turned us all into this monster but chose to not admit that till this very day.

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy. I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died." As Hayley spoke I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as the thought of losing either of my children would destroy me.

"You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us. She hated herself for what we've become. I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all." That was the truth Rebekah and Elijah thought that beneath all that there was some kind of love. I didn't see that she loathed us from the moment she placed that dark magic upon us when she knew it couldn't be reversed.

"What did you believe?" Star questioned me quietly as she came over to me.

"I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead." The two of us stare at each other for a long moment. I couldn't read what she was thinking but a smile crept up upon her face.

"You ask me to trust you, and that I do Niklaus, do not disbelief that" It wasn't that I did not believe that she didn't trust me it's just I couldn't quite figure her out at the moment. She placed her hand on my cheek. "Well, every good story needs a wicked witch." She winks at me with a small smile "It'll be all the more satisfying when we melt her." As soon as I heard those words from her I felt reassured by her words and smiled back at her. This is what our love is––a sacred pattern of unbroken unity sewn flawlessly invisible inside all other images, thoughts, smells, and sounds. To have Star here gave me that sense of security and strength that I knew that in the end just maybe we could get through this.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was truly overwhelmed with all I had learn in this one morning. To start off a day with Esther and her dirty tricks and wanting some kind of dinner party with her children she was plotting away and knew I had to find out what her intension were. I knew what I had to do to find that out and it was just one simple spell. But the look upon Nik face after he read the note from his mother stopped me as I knew he needed me for comfort. He walked away and the three of us stood there Elijah with a look of worry while Hayley seemed confused. She wasn't aware of how far Esther was willing to go to get what she wanted and in time she would. As Esther will use her as a pawn in her plan and she will attempt to use me too. Unfortunately for her I couldn't be manipulated and neither could Hayley as Esther attempted to take the lives our children. I walked away from them both as it was Nik who needed words of comfort right now. I know he was known as the bad one in the family that they assumed he was the heartless one. That was the case if anyone bleed more for this family it was Nik. He weeps more than any of his siblings but Nik weeping was done in silence unknown to them all.

So I went up to see him and as I entered our room I could see him on the balcony deep in thought I didn't want to disturbed him. I just laid on the bed until he notice me which he did not long after. We had a conversation about my father which left me slightly shell shocked. Nik told me how my father made himself mortal by taking the cure that refused to take all these years for me. That he was doing some spell with Davina to exchange his soul for mine. In they thought the spell failed as in the end my father died along with me. My father was one of those men who sit in a room and you can feel it: the simmer, the sense of some unpredictable force that might, at any moment, break loose, and do something terrible. He gave up everything all so I would be safe and I knew his death was no coincidence that there was one person responsible. That was the bitch that wanted to have this dinner party to corrupt her children, Esther keeps adding more fuel to my hatred towards her and I'm going to languish in her death. I will not make it pretty either and I swear on my life I will make her suffer in ways that in her thousands years she had never experienced.

When I thought I had heard the worst I was wrong as Nik told me the truth of our son existence. He was still alive and so was his daughter in the safety of Damon and Rebekah. What enraged me more than anything was the fact that out of all people he in trust Rebekah the woman who only thought of herself. That was proven when she chose to call upon Mikael all those years back. I didn't know what to think of it all but Nik have me his plead that she was the only person she could trust as I only trusted Damon.

I could see in his eyes that he was being truthful that he knew in his heart that Rebekah would protect those two children. Regardless of what I thought of her he was right she would protect them both and I had no doubt that Damon would either. To think of Damon in the same confinement as Rebekah for all this months must have felt like punishment for him. I guess knowing that it wasn't only Rebekah who was watching over my son made me feel a little calmer. As I told Nik I will have great pleasure in adding Esther to my body count. Of course Elijah disapproved and spoke of how his mother was able to jump into another body. As she had an art for that well Elijah didn't know what I was capable of and believe me there will be no body jumping after this day.

So Nik decided to start the preparation for this dinner picking out certain things. All I thought about was how was I going to do this spell without the rest of them knowing what I'm capable of. Why haven't I told them you thinking? Maybe it's because when you hold a major card in your pack you shouldn't reveal it to all. With now Nik and Elijah worrying about what their mother's appearance it gave me great opportunity to do this. I left Nik to his table arrangement and headed to one of the spare rooms that wasn't being used by one of Hayley wolves. I moved the rug that was placed on the floor and began pour a circle of salt with 8 different symbols with a candle in the centre. I sat in the middle of the circle and was about to speak the incantation when the door opens. I looked up to see Hayley standing there looking at me a little stunned and confused.

"Star what are you doing?" She spoke as she closed the door and entered the room further. This wasn't what I needed right now with Hayley sticking her nose in.

"Wonderful, I picked the one room in this place that no one has even entered in a hundred years and you happen to turn up." I got up from the floor making sure I didn't disturbed the symbols I had done in salt. "You followed me didn't you?" I looked at her as if she was going to lie her face gave it all away that she clearly did.

"Yeah I did. You been acting strange since you come back. You haven't even told any of us how that even happened." It seems that one part really was bugging her as this is the second time she's asked that same question. Her eyes advert to the circle of salt "What all this about?" Something told me that compelling her to go away she come sniffing back. Hayley and I were both on the same page we both wanted to make this place safe for our children return.

"Hayley you and I share both the same pain of not having our children with us. That's all because of one person—" I began to say but she stops me in mid-sentence.

"Esther. Yes I know that is common knowledge. What isn't is what you are." She really was trying my patient right now and I know that because I hated to be questions about my actions, but having Hayley on my side might help as we both have the same goal. "This is clearly some type of magic you're trying to perform." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. All Hayley knew about me was once I was a vampire the next I was this weak fragile human that couldn't do anything to defend herself.

"Not trying Hayley, I am. Yes your right I'm not the person you all once knew." I spoke to her a little abruptly and she gave me an apologetic look. "When I was brought back there was a change within me. A power that growing within me more and more as each day that passes." Which was true and I'm slowly trying to control it as I'm a lot better than my first night when I returned. "Just as you I have the ability of strength and speed. I don't have vampire tendencies. Instead the side of me that was buried deep had come to the surface—" Once again Hayley interrupted me cutting my off from speaking.

"Buried deep. Sorry are you telling me you're some kind of witch?" I guess I was making myself sound and look like that with the circle of salt. I sat back down in the middle of the circle and clicked my fingers and the candle ignited.

"No I'm something a little more special than that. I'm donum veritatis. Which means that someone even like Esther who hold this impeccable magical ability I'm able to find out what going on." I couldn't help but smile to the fact of that. That Esther had no idea I knew of her plotting but I needed to know more and her reason behind tonight little gathering.

"Klaus and Elijah need to know this." Hayley spoke as she was about to leave the room and I used my magic to slam the door shut. As Nik and Elijah knowing what I was able and capable of wasn't going to help anyone least of all me.

"No! Hayley listen I know those two men and if they knew half of the things I know already and things I'm capable of it will change many thing." That it would because they see me as some kind of weapon and I will feel obligated to do thing. Whereas this way whatever I'm doing is out of my own free will what I plan to do Elijah and Nik would not approve. In the end Esther is who she is but she is there mother and all the threats Nik may give I'm not sure if he do the deed. "There an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relive it." That was the case with the Mikaelson brother they would never actually fulfil what they want to achieve especially when it came to family. "Nik and Elijah had faced there mother once already and failed as she's returned. I intend to make sure that she never does" I began to prepare myself to do this spell as I didn't know if I might blow the roof off this place doing it as I don't quite have my powers under control.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are. Why haven't you killed her yet? Why are you allowing her to play games with the man you claim to love?" I shot a look at Hayley. How dare she question my love for Nik he was the reason why I was doing all this. I didn't want his mother or father to hurt him again like they have both hurt him countless time. No that all going to end once and for all.

"You may have a child by Niklaus but don't you dare question my love for him!" I raised my voice to her as she may have gotten a little closer to him. But to question me and my love for him she had no right in doing that. "Hayley you know what your problem is? The wolf in you makes you act impulsively just as Niklaus." Which was true an animal as wild as a wolf acted on instincts it didn't think about the consequences "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." That was the point to all this I didn't want Esther or Mikael to know I was coming for them. I want them to both feel safe and when the time right I will take the both of them down.

"Meaning?" Hayley spoke a little dumb fold which was irritating me now as Nik will certainly be looking for me and I didn't need him walking in on this.

"Meaning, you need to be quite so I can see what the hell she's up to." I told her firmly. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath " _We du le mon ennemi on ton. We du le mon ennemi on ton_." I knew this spell would link me to Esther vision so what she see I would. What she will hear I would. Kind of sneaky but hey you gotta do what you gotta do.

 **Through Christianna/Esther Eyes…..**

 _The room changed from all the white sheet covering the furniture and Hayley standing in front of me into the room in the greenhouse. I could see Finn in front of me meaning he was with Esther plotting away at some scheme. This was literally perfect timing._

" _I've heard from Kol. He's still looking for the young witch. I imagine he'll find her soon enough." So Kol still chasing after Davina that good thing to know. I knew she left the French quarters to hide her_ _ **secret weapon**_ _. Well after deal with Esther today my next action is to simply kill Mikael there no thinking needed or strategy._

" _Shame he'll miss dinner. Although, it is best that his new identity remains unknown. This new witch you've brought me, Lenore. She seems rather stubborn." Even looking through her eyes I feel the wickedness within her how could a mother be so truly evil? Well this is Esther wicked is like her middle name and it not only to her children she betrayed. Dahlia was another so I owed it to the woman who brought me back to make Esther pay._

" _Mother, I'd be happy to open her up to new possibilities." This was all a little intriguing what did they want with this Lenore?_

" _Have Oliver handle her._ _Your_ _means of persuasion will be needed for dinner. Have we received any response to our invitation?" So Oliver was still there lackey maybe we could find out what this Lenore connection is to Esther and why she so eager to have her on side._

" _I imagine your message had quite the effect- both he and Elijah have been on the move all day." I knew he meant Nik when he referred to '_ _ **he**_ _. That got me think what had Nik and Elijah been up to. Knowing the both of them it would be no good. Well Nik more so than Elijah._

" _Of course. Ever boys. Be sure you're ready for them this evening." Well it seems it wasn't going to be a civil meal of friendly talks if that the way she talking._

" _I've handled everything exactly as you've instructed." God Finn was really a momma boy this was all an eye roller right now._

" _I'd expect nothing less from you, Finn." Esther reached up and caresses his cheek before he walked away._

 **Back In Compound…..**

"Star…. Star" I heard a frantic Hayley as I felt myself been shook I looked up to see Hayley looking terrified. "What the hell was that about you looked possessed, your eyes were white you kept speaking in another tongue." I got up from the floor and with my foot I broke the salt from the circle "Star seriously what happened" Once again Hayley was speaking with concern.

"I need you to contact Oliver. Esther trying to get some witch called Lenore on her side I don't know what for, but you need to find out." Hayley looked at me for a long moment then pulled out her cell and called Oliver. While I began to put everything back to the way it was. I had a horrible feeling about this dinner tonight and as I thought Esther would be plotting away. I stood there while Hayley spoke to Oliver and apparently this Lenore had spoken to Elijah he want her help. This Lenore wasn't telling the reason why for the visit and now Finn had her chained up somewhere torturing her. When I heard this it anger me as I know my relationship with the witches isn't the best but no one deserved to be torture for no reason. I had heard enough of this conversation and began to walk out of the room.

"Star where are you going?" I heard Hayley call out from behind me "Star you have a dangerous look…." Suddenly she was in front of me. "What are you planning? Whatever it is you're not doing it alone…"I was about to speak when she stopped me "This is all to bring Chance and Hope home. If you're planning on taking Esther down I'm going to be doing it with you." She spoke with determination in her voice and I knew if I refused her she keep coming. If I compelled her it would be eating away her. We were both on the same page here we both wanted our children back home so who better than to have the woman who has the same agenda as mine.

"Okay. You breathe a word to—" I began to tell her but it seems that Hayley enjoy cutting me off in mid-sentence.

"I won't tell Klaus about your freaky powers." She spoke a little sarcastically I shook my head as we both began to make our way to the study where I could hear Nik and Elijah talking.

"Well I guess we better tell them what going on. Minus my part in all of it." We walked in and they both turned and seemed a little surprised to see us. "Question Elijah. What was it you wanted Lenore to do for you?" He looked at me frowning as did Nik "Cause whatever it is your mother trying to torture it out of her." Elijah face was filled with concern or should I say guilt as he went to one Marcel witches and now she in the clutches of the wicked witch and her flying monkey.

"I wanted her to help with a spell to mark the host that our mother would inhabit." I liked Elijah thinking but it seems that even if this Lenore refused Finn wasn't going to let her go. The way Oliver explained it all on the phone they were not going to back down until this Lenore surrenders whatever she knew.

"Oh, perfect. Mother's a step ahead, as usual." Nik spoke in frustration. I looked at him the room change into a woodland scenery. There stood younger version of Nik with Esther as she handed him a necklace with an emblem of a starling. As I looked at it I could sense the magic oozing from it. I felt someone shake me I looked up to see Nik "Star you okay?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to sound convincing and hoped that worked. "Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But we need the necklace your mother gave you as a child. The one with the emblem of starling." Nik took a step back as he seemed a little stunned that I mention the necklace. I knew he spoke of this necklace once to me that he gave it to Marcel as child. Until now I didn't know it was a necklace that Esther gave him to suppress the werewolf side.

"How do you know of the necklace?" Nik spoke spuriously as I glanced around the room Elijah was looking at me intensely while Hayley stood there with a ' _what the hell look'_ on her face. I knew I had let something slip and needed to cover my tracks now.

"Oh come on Nik. I do listen to you when you've told me about your childhood stories." I gave him a small smile. "Didn't you tell me that you gave it to Marcel on his eleventh birthday?" He arched his brow as I knew Nik recalled that conversation between us. "I'm sure a gift like that he would still hold dear to his heart regardless of the bad blood between you." Marcel would of never discarded anything from Nik as much at time they may have loathed one another there was always lover there. I watched as a huge smile came on his face.

"You astonish me at times Star." He placed a soft kiss upon my lips then turns to leave the room and Elijah followed in pursuit.

"He never told you about that necklace, did he?" I turned to Hayley who stood there looking at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"If we are going to be working as a team you need to stop questioning my every move. It's getting annoying." I'm starting to regret trusting Hayley right now because if she going to be question my every move. My concern is if she continue with that I may do something that in time I might regret.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My mother was enjoying all this making Elijah and I run around like headless chickens due to her sudden request from her about this family dinner. I wasn't pleased about this at all because this was another way for her to attempt to poison us. To say I wasn't taking all this well would truly be an understatement. Like always Star new how to calm me down with her words that would make me see a little more clearly she was behaving a little too normal considering I had told her of her father death. Then with informing her that Chance was still alive she didn't speak of him again, she didn't even ask how he was doing or what he looked like. In fact she didn't even ask why I had named him that. It seemed like our son was something she didn't want to discuss at all. Which alarmed me slightly but then again she had been through a lot. I say a lot I have no idea what she had been through as she has not spoken a word about her return. To say it bothered me, would be correct as there had to be some kind sorcery that brought her back. If it wasn't part of my mother's plans then who was it? Was it her ancestor the travellers? Was it something darker? It is a conversation that needs to be discussed with her that I knew for sure.

I tried to look for her after I had finished the arrangement for this pointless dinner but she couldn't be found anywhere. Elijah came to me and told about a witch that Marcel suggested to him to help without little issue with our mother jumping from body to body. This witch requested a few items before the spell could be performed and Elijah had his new distraction Gia to acquire them I felt on edge about all this I felt that something wasn't going to go quite to plan. Both Elijah and I were talking about our concerns about what would happen this evening. When Star and Hayley came in and told us about my mother capturing the witch that Elijah requested help from.

The strange part of it all Star wasn't told about many things in that moment. Firstly she didn't know of this witch that Elijah seek help from then she brought up about the necklace that my mother gave me as a child. That it would help with this spell that to mark the next body that our mother decided to jump into. A necklace with a symbol of a stark that my mother told me would protect me from harm. That when I felt alone it would give me my strength I didn't recall tell her that but then when she spoke of how I gave the necklace to Marcel as child. That conversation seemed a little more familiar but I still held a little uncertainty about having it.

It was an excellent idea and I just hope that Star was right that about Marcel still having the gift I gave him. I made my way over to Marcel loft he seemed a little surprised to see me there and when I told him my reason that I came for the necklace. He seemed a little stunned as he went over to a wooden box took out the necklace that I hadn't seen in over hundred years. In that moment I had a flash back of when my mother gave it to me. That she assured me it would always mean that she was with me that I would never have to fear a thing. Memories that once I keep dear to my heart before I found out about her indiscretion. None of that mattered this was the final piece to let us know who she would in habit and with that we would know who to strike down. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself but the one thing that worried me was could I or Elijah actually put her down once and for all.

I left and made my way back home on my arrival the dining room was transformed for our guest. I was dreading every moment of this but I knew it had to be done. With us keeping my mother entertain it will allow Star enough time to free the witch. Something I wasn't happy about but it seem these days it not like I could control her in any way. I learnt a lot from past that keeping Star like a caged bird wasn't ever going to work. It was best that this time she returned back to me that we worked as a team. I had to put my faith and trust in her and that something I can't do with many but with her I didn't doubt she had my best interest at heart.

I went up to my room and got change for this observed dinner of course Elijah spoke that we had to look presentable as it was our mother I would rather wear my usual attire not some bloody suit looking like I was attending some sort of trial. Well I guess this was in a way it was a trail as we intend to find out what it was she wanted. Something told me I wasn't going to like it one bit. This woman was determined to kill both of my children even from the other side so no doubt her return meant to finish us off once and for all I left the room with the necklace in hand to give to Star I began to search for her but I couldn't find her. So I went into the dining room where Elijah stood there wearing fancy suit looking a little unsettle for this dinner with our mother. Who could blame him we both knew of her ways and that this wasn't going to a pleasant dinner.

"Are these outfits really necessary?" I spoke a little annoyed as I walked further into the room, Elijah looked up with his typical serious expression meaning it was.

"Appearance is a way of showing respect, Niklaus. Mother will be more likely to surrender her true intentions." Is that what he thought that we wore suit to show our fake respect for her that she would spill all her intentions. I think my brother has forgotten how our mother was she wouldn't divulge anything she doesn't want to.

"Well, I doubt her guard will drop just 'cause I'm dressed like a bloody lawyer." I spoke once again with frustration as I didn't like to dress in this manner. The last time I wore one was at Star funeral and wearing this just reminded me of that day once again.

"We need every advantage we can get, Niklaus." Elijah spoke as he began to the light the candles in the candelabra. We did have the advantage we were vampire we could just tare her apart and be done with her.

"You always did excel in diplomacy. Just know, if she tries anything, I'll tear her new body to pieces.'" I warned him as I did Star walked into the room looking radiant as ever. Which brought a smile upon my face as it all still felt like a dream to me of her return.

"You look very handsome." She spoke flirtatiously as she walked over. She placed her arms around my neck leaning in pressing her lips to mine. I instantly snaked my arms around her waist minimizing the space between us.

"You should join us as after all you are a Mikaelson. I can request Hayley or Marcel to go and deal with the witch that is captured." If Star was here tonight I would be able to keep some form of self-control from not causing harm to my mother. She looked at me with a smile at first then a sorrowful look appeared on her face.

"Technically I'm not longer a Mikaelson, with you burning our marriage certificate." I felt my jaw drop slightly as I recalled what I did in my rage. She began to smile again as she caressed my cheek "To be honest I don't know if I'll be able to control myself around you mother." She spoke a little darkly. My eyes advert to Elijah who gave me a slight nod to say Star was right. "Did Marcel have it?" She spoke a little more pleasantly taking a step back from me. I took out the necklace out of my pocket and held it up so she could see.

"Just as you told me he would." Star reach out to grab it and I held it back from her. "Star I'm not sure about you doing this." I didn't like the idea of her being around witches even if this one was willing to help. They made sure that she was to see death what to say they wouldn't do that again.

"You were quite happy to let Marcel and Hayley go—" She began to say and I had to stop her right there.

"I haven't lost them to death twice." That what it was all about I couldn't bare the thought of losing her once again. My biggest fear is to lose her because how many times can one keep returning from the dead until one day they don't.

"And like I told you. You won't lose me again to it." She spoke as she cupped the hand that held the necklace. Every part of me wanted to fight with her about this but I knew it would be an argument I would lose. I place the necklace into her hand as I did she smile widely at me before turning to Elijah who stood there smiling. "Elijah please make sure Niklaus doesn't do anything irrational before I get this spell done." Elijah began to chuckle as he seemed to find Star request a little amusing.

"That is a large request…. I assure you I'll keep Niklaus on his best behaviour." He pats me on the shoulder while Star smirked. I looked at the both of them as I felt a little insulted that they were treating me as if I was a child.

"You both speak of me like I'm some kind of child." I spoke a little annoyed and the chuckles stopped from Star instantly.

"Nik I just don't want you to do anything not until this spell is done." I could understand her concern as Star seemed quite adamant for me not to do anything until this spell done. "Be good" She spoke ad she tapped her finger on my nose with a smile before sealing her teasing with a kiss. She held my face between her hands looked into my eyes. "I love you, keep that in mind tonight when you anger appears" I was about to speak when a man enter the room and begins to laugh dramatically which didn't please me. Star pulled away and I notice her expression change as the man entered further into the room.

"You two haven't changed a bit!" He looks to Elijah. "Linens and silk to disguise your pathetic self-loathing." Elijah looks at him in confusion, then he looks over to me "And you- despite the arrogant facade, you're still the same paranoid little boy, full of hate and fear." I felt Star tense up beside me as she glared at him "Oh who is this beautiful creature? Just a warning I wouldn't mix up with these two. Your death would be inevitable." I was about to go for him when Star placed her hand on my arm holding me back.

"Forgive me, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." She spoke as she began to approach him and this didn't please me in the slightest as some stranger comes into our home and insults us. "I'm Star." She holds out her hand. I watched as he seemed a little bewildered as he reluctantly shook her hand.

"I don't believe we have, but I have heard plenty about the infamous Star Mikaelson." He spoke a little amused as he took his hand back then looked over to Elijah and I who stood side by side defensively ready to take down this imbecile down. "You don't recognize me? So much for the unbreakable bonds of family, huh? Always and forever indeed." I looked at him for a long moment and there was something about him that was ever so familiar. That when I realised that not only our mother had returned but this man before us was our apron grabbing brother Finn. I walked over and placed my arm around Star waist protectively.

"It's been a long time, Finn." I tried to speak to keep my anger under control. I didn't want Star to stay here no longer not with Finn being here and my mother making some grand appearance soon. "Star I'm sure your friends are going to be waiting for you" She stood there with her eyes fixed on Finn for moment then turned to me and nodded. She left the room and I watched as Finn watched her making certain facial gestures indicating he liked what he saw.

"I can see why you married her. Her assets are very appealing to the eye." He smirks and I was ready to kill him for even of her in such a way but once again I was held back this time by Elijah. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's eat!" He spoke with assumentes as he walked over to the table. Elijah gave me the look to calm down. How was I meant to calm down as he spoke of Star like she was a piece of meat. I took in a deep breath and recalled what Star told me that I needed to remember that she loves me and that what was going to get me through this. Well I wasn't entirely sure if that was going to work Finn wasn't the master manipulator she hadn't arrived just of yet. I turned around and walked over and sat at the head of the table. Elijah pours Finn a glass of wine Finn takes the glass and wafts the wine. "What an aromatic Bardot." I knew I had to keep up the pleasantries and it would only be for an hour or two.

"Well, it was a challenge to find a good pairing. What wine goes well with treachery?" That what Finn was doing siding with our mother like he typically does. Then he wonders why he so disliked by the rest of us?

"Don't pout, brother. Tonight is meant to be a happy occasion!" Finn whispers something in one of the servers' ears, which makes me suspicious of him. Finn seemed a little more cunning this time round and that was proven with him having that witch torture for information.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Elijah spoke with slight annoyance as much as he wanted to be presentable here tonight for our beloved mother. This was all just as annoying and frustrating to him but Elijah likes to keep a cool head whereas I don't have that luxury.

"Why, my return, of course! Remember, I spent nine hundred years- right?- lying daggered in a box. I'm rather enjoying this new body. Strolling about your lovely city that, uh, you've made your home." He takes a sip of his wine then looked to the both of us with an intrigued look in his eyes "But, do tell me- what'd I miss? Regale me with your contributions to society! Medicine? Philosophy? Art?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes to his stupid statement. "Or, have you two merely cut a path of destruction across time?" I had enough of hearing his sob story of been locked in a box for 900 years and how he missed out on the world. Finn always looked at the rest of us to be vial even as humans and it was amplified when we became immortal. That was the reason behind being locked in a box all those years to not hear his whining.

"The last time we met, you were helping our mother try to annihilate the lot of us! Let's not throw stones in glass houses." Finn tends to forget about his evil deeds. What he did by standing by our mother to take the lot of us down was a far greater betrayal than any. He sat there glaring at me as I returned the same he didn't like to be reminded of his actions.

"Are we expecting another guest?" Elijah spoke to stop the tension in the room. Yes the grand appearance from our dear mother. I'm sure she's looking to make quite an entrance.

"Mother will sit at the head. And, as for the seat across from me, that's reserved for another of our clan. Care to wager an educated guess? How about a paranoid one?" I wouldn't believe that Kol would even entertain our mother no after what she did over year ago trying to take us all down. He stood beside Elijah and I ready to put an end to her. I doubt he would fall for whatever lies she had been spiralling.

"Well, there's no way Kol would listen to anything other than his ego." That was Kol he did anything that would benefit him but that wouldn't mean making an alliance with mother. Kol was smarter than that as he knew her better than all of us.

"And yet, our mother has made such a compelling argument that even he, the wildest of us Mikaelson's, has seen the error of his ways and accepted his new form with vigour! Change, dear brothers, is inevitable." Finn was acting rather brave since coming here making comments about Star and now making ideal threats. Has he forgotten who he was talking to? Maybe he needed reminding.

"You would dare face us as a mortal? The only thing inevitable is your death." I flung a knife at Finn but he deflects it with magic, and it ultimately embeds itself into the chair at the head of the table. He was a witch? Oh this just keeps getting better!

"Oh!" He removes the knife from the chair and holds it "I suppose the honour of carving should go to the oldest. We have much to discuss." I looked to Elijah who was trying just as hard to keep his composure. Dinner was served and I didn't have much of an appetite right now with dealing with my bore of a brother Finn. My mind was also on Star and wondering if she had gotten to the witch yet so I can snap my brother neck. "I'm rather enjoying my evening." Finn spoke smugly. I swear I'm on my last nerve right now but whatever attack I was to do him he would only use magic to stop me.

"Well, I'd rather enjoy you getting to the point." I spoke through my teeth as I was getting tired of this charade.

"I had nine hundred years to learn to be patient. Although, I am curious why you kept me daggered in a box for so long." I guess that question had been going around in his mind for a long time. Would he like the answer? Well we shall see.

"You were daggered for being an ever-simpering sycophant. Did Mother bring you back from the dead so you could wash her knickers?" I couldn't help but smirk as rage spread across his face as he hated to be referred to mother little bitch.

"She raised me because I was treated unfairly! Cheated of all but the smallest portion of my life!" He raised his voice in his fir of rage which was amusing. He turned to Elijah. "Elijah, I can understand such cruelty coming from him, but I always thought of you as being the compassionate one! What did I do to deserve you turning your back on me? Were you afraid of Niklaus? Are you still? Or perhaps jealousy is what kept me locked in a box? You coveted the duties of the eldest brother, in which case you had near-on a millennium to fix the problems of this family, and instead, produced nine centuries of failure." Finn realizes his anger has gotten the best of him and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb. It seem our brother finally shown his true colours as he felt like the outcast but that was all his own doing. Even as children he used to run to our mother like a good little boy. Everything that happened was his own doing.

"You might reside- somewhat parasitically, I might add- in another body, but I assure you, in nine hundred years, your tedious sentiments remain quite the same." Elijah snapped back at him and I see even his patient was wearing thin with him also. "You see, Finn, like Father, you've always despised our supernatural existence. Father, of course, slaughtered and consumed his own, whereas you became pretentious and dull... much like this meal." Elijah pushed his plate away and I couldn't help but feel proud of my brother speech right now. "I will not ask you again- where is Mother?" I couldn't help but giggle at Elijah's insults.

"Oh, my darling son." I heard the voice of Christianna. She stood there looking at Elijah and Finn immediately rises to his feet "I've missed you, too." I felt an anger within me as she stood there with a smirk on her face as she looked at the three of us. Anger is like flowing water; there's nothing wrong with it as long as you let it flow. Hate is like stagnant water; anger that you denied yourself the freedom to feel, the freedom to flow; water that you gathered in one place and left to forget. Stagnant water becomes dirty, stinky, disease-ridden, poisonous, and deadly; that is your hate.

 **Star P.O.V**

Nik wanted me to stay for this dinner but I knew for the sake of everyone in that compound it was best that I didn't. Of course I wanted to be there to support him as I knew this was going to be difficult for him but I knew I would be better help in helping this Lenore. I would only cause further issue and I didn't want Esther to know about my return just of yet. So I just asked him to try and keep his cool for this one night until the spell was done so we knew what body Esther would be in with the mark that would be left. As I was about to leave Finn made his grand entrance, which kind of screwed up my idea of not wanting Esther to know. As Finn would go running to her and she will be highly spurious of how I returned. I never thought of Finn to be so sleazy I really had to restrain myself from doing anything. Even as I shook his hand I kept my powers under control I don't think he even notice as he seemed to be admiring me a little too much. Nik was of course anger about this and the protective manner as he held me tightly in him grip gave that away.[ I kind of expected him to insist for me to stay but it seemed that Nik didn't want me around his family now. Which I didn't mind what so ever so I walked away and I just hoped that he would remain calm through this meeting. I know Elijah was there and wouldn't allow Nik to do anything silly not until I confirm that the spell had been done.

I left the house making my way to the cemetery where Oliver and Hayley were meant to meet me. Hayley was being rather stubborn about all this and wanted to play her part. She really wasn't one who backed down so i gave up trying to argue with her. As I told her today we were both on the same page wanting to make this city our home a safe place for our children to return, Hayley spoke of the longing of her daughter earlier with Nik but I didn't have that longing. Maybe it's because I never got to hold my son or even saw him clearly enough I don't know what it is that I didn't have the maternal instinct but what I did know is that I needed to stay focus on this matter for now. As I arrived at the crypt where Oliver and Hayley were waiting with Lenore who was still chained up. I saw a python had wrapped itself around the hourglass. Which is still 3/4 the way full I walked over and broke the chains binding Lenore. Oliver told me how they had tortured her badly and all I knew was that I needed to get her out of here.

Oliver began to protest as he was worried that Christianna/Esther would know that he played a part in Lenore being freed. I looked to Hayley who seemed a little concerned about all this but now wasn't about Oliver. This was about putting an end to Esther and her plans that all that mattered so I suggested that Oliver got ruffed up a little to look like he was attacked from Lenore coven of witches. I looked to Hayley to give her the honours as Oliver deserved the beating after siding with Esther. Even though now he had seen some kind of light he turned on Hayley and her people. Eventually Oliver agreed to Hayley ruffing him up and she seemed quite happy about it all. When she started I could see that she was enjoying she beat him until he was unconscious on the floor.

Lenore was stunned with the actions and checked on Oliver. I asked Hayley to stay with Oliver while I took Lenore back to her. Once again she was reductant to listen but in the end she agree. I thought Nik was bad enough but a female hybrid was far worse. Of course I understood she wanted to play her part and not sit back but she needed to just trust me I knew the python was part of the spell so I placed it back in the sack that it came in. I'm not a huge fan of snakes I'm normally terrified of them but in that moment I felt a little brave. I grabbed the bag with the python as I helped Lenore into the car and she kept looking back towards the crypt with worry.

"He'll be okay, I promise." I spoke as I got into the car. She didn't need to worry about Oliver or Hayley they would both be able to handle themselves.

"I know who you are. Your Star Mikaelson. You were dead…."She spoke with confusion in her voice.

"If a thousand year old witch can return from the dead. Why can't the daughter of Silas." I watched as her eyes were filled with horror for a moment then she turned away. I knew the witches weren't found of my father and what he stood for.

"The mother puer ingeniosus?" She quested with slight worry in her voice. Is that what they called my son? These witches always had a name for something they were never quite sure about. I just gave her small smile as I knew I had to carry the charade that my child was dead.

"Turned witch-rescuer, apparently. Listen, can we do this spell, or not?" That was the only thing I wanted to know because it was the only hope. It was complex spell and I knew I could do it but I might mess up and we only had one chance at doing this.

"After what that bitch and her lackey did to me? I'll do any spell that you want!" She spoke with vengeance in her voice and I knew she was on my side. Maybe I could help her in some way while I was there to speed up the process as I was a worried about Nik trying to keep calm. The journey back to the shop was quite as I could sense Lenore was angry with what Finn and Esther attempted on her. They would truly not stop at nothing to get their own way with everything. I parked up outside her shop and we both made our way in. Lenore brought me into her backroom where she started to prepare for the spell. I handed her the bag with all the ingredients.

"So, will this take long?" As time wasn't on my side at the moment especially with the temper Nik had. I couldn't expect him to stay pleasant to the woman who had a vendetta to make him see his death.

"You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year-old witch? It's best I take my time and do it right." She looks up at me. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No one should ever have to lose a child." I knew she was trying to be nice and she was right no one should lose a child. Even though he wasn't I had to continue like a grieving mother.

"No, no one should." I watched as Lenore lights a bundle of sage and wafts the smoke around the room. It was to clean the room of any magic and evil that maybe still lingering around.

"You have the talisman?" She questioned me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh." I dugs the necklace out of my jacket pocket. "So, how does this work? You brand Esther with the spell, and then what?" I asked as I handed it over to her. Lenore sets the necklace over the rim of a cauldron.

"The next time she jumps into a body, she'll be marked with a distinctive symbol on the back of her hand." She pulls the python out of the bag. "This way, you'll always know who she is." Well it was pretty much what I thought that she would be marked. I just get why she was going to all this effort to make her children's lives so miserable. Like what kind of mom does that?

"I still don't know why she's here. When Esther held you captive, did she give you any idea why she's doing all this?" I watched as Lenore puts the python around her neck for a moment as she did that I felt my skin crawl.

"Love!" Lenore told me flatly she had to be kidding she was doing all this out of an act of love. That was truly something hard to believe.

"How hard did they hit you?" I teased her as if she believe that well she truly stupid. She removes the python from her neck.

"What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty? And Esther?" She takes a knife and guts the snake with it, before disembowelling it and squeezing the entrails in the cauldron. "Her love is very, very strong." I could see that Lenore was being serious. What that what drove Esther her love was inspired this infliction on her children? That like from the deepest desire often come the deadliest hate. That the kind of emotions I held towards her as all she has done is cause the man I love. She is the one who sinned and for a thousand years it had been Niklaus who had to pay for that. Well no longer he will not be punished for something that wasn't his fault no longer I'm ending all that. This branding her will only be the start to the slow and steady death of Esther Mikaelson.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I always thought that all parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge others crack a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair. That was how my childhood was like but I didn't want to be a parent like that to Chance and Hope I learnt that not parenting at all you need to love and nature your child. If they do wrong you guild them to do right. If they do right you prise them for their efforts. Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum. Well with the Mikaelson that was a difficult task even now with all of us in a confined room murder was running through my mind. I envision so many ways I could kill my mother and my bore of a brother. The one thing that stopped me was Star words that she loved me that gave me a sense of calmness. For nearly a thousand years all I wanted was love and approval from my immediate family. Then one day this incredible woman enters my life and truly shows me the true meaning of love. My family was with her and my children extending to Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel and Hayley. I would even go as far as considering Damon Salvatore as family also. Family does not need to be blood and I learnt that lesson a long time ago.

Unfortunately, some family members are so psychotic that no matter how hard you try to forge a healthy relationship, nothing will help. Now that you're an adult, take refuge in the fact that some things are beyond your control. You owe it to yourself to steer clear of people who are harmful to your health. These two were very hazardous to my health and sanity. I could see Elijah looking very uncomfortable with this situation as did I. I just wanted Star to come back and just say it's been done so I can throw these traitors out of my home or better yet kill the both of them. I couldn't even look at my mother without wanting to rip her head off her shoulders. I needed to remind myself that the girl across the table from me was Christianna.

That my mother was using her as a puppet so she can torment us. If I was to do anything to her I know it would only upset Star and that something I won't do. I've hurt Star with my actions far too much in the past and this time I'm trying to be that better man for her not only for her but for myself. If I need to be Klaus Mikaelson the hybrid that will rip you limb from limb I will but it will take a lot to get me there. I wanted to be a good father for my children to try and be a good role model for them. I want to try and be the husband that Star always deserved. In doing that I needed to endure this and in doing that I needed to ask a few question without losing my temper. This might be quite a challenge for me.

"Why don't you say what you came here to say, so this wretched night can end?" I watched as she settle her cutlery as she was offended by what I said. I was being polite as I was holding back the foul words that I wanted to say.

"It pains me that you and Elijah look at me with such disdain. I wish you could see that my every action has been to protect you!" She raised her voice to me. But everything she spoke was of lies she didn't want to protect us all she wanted was an end to vampirism. Meaning the death to all of her children that still survived.

"You actually believe that, don't you? I knew you were a liar, but now I see you're utterly delusional." Which she was. Sitting here acting like a doting mother in another body. An innocent girl she possessing for what so she can make her pleads about being this great mother she was anything but that.

"If you can forget the hatred that you cling to and remember all the times I've mended and healed you" I began to laugh sarcastically as she turned to Elijah. "Elijah, do you recall the day Niklaus challenged your father to a duel? Did I leave your brother to die alone? What did I say, when you came to me and asked me to help him?" Elijah sighed in defeat as he looked over at me then back to our mother.

"That you would rather die than to see any of your children suffer?"

 **Flash Back- New World 10** **th** **Century**

 _My whole life growing up my father looked at me as I weak that I was nothing like my siblings. He spoke of how I was a disgrace to him and pathetic. Hearing all that would drive anyone insane in the end I knew there was only one way that I could finally stop Mikael from thinking I was weak and that was to challenge him. Which I did and I lost and proved that everything he spoke was true. In my pain my cries could be heard in the forest. My mother rushes over to me where she finds me stuck to a tree with Mikael's sword impaling my shoulder._

" _Tell me what happened!" She demanded as I gasped in pain. I tried to remove the sword but I was far too weak to even do that._

" _I challenged him." I spoke through my tears and I regretted in doing so because it anger him further and made his hatred towards me even greater._

" _What were you thinking?" She spoke as she applied pressure to my shoulder, I tried to hold in my screams from her doing that._

" _I thought if I could just beat him, just once, he would see that I am worthy." That was my reason I wanted to show him I was the pathetic son as he thought me to be. That I was worthy of the same respect as my other siblings._

" _You need to hold still!" My mother spoke with panic in her voice._ _She struggles, but eventually removes the sword from my shoulder, and pulls some moss from the tree to pack my wounds._

" _AHHHHH!" I cried out in pain as she placed the moss into the wound it stung and throbbed at the same time._

" _Niklaus, calm down! Everything is going to be fine." I knew my mother was just trying to give me words of encouragement to calm me down. But I knew I made matters worse by challenging my father that he would never let me live it down._

" _He laughed at my challenge. He said he would take this from me—_ _" I held up his starling necklace. "- a_ _s a prize, after defeating me." I notice that my mother_ _gulped anxiously "_ _We began to fight, and he knocked me down. He cut the bird from my neck, and I grew so angry, I hit him. Again, and again. I cut him!" It was like all the anger I had held in all these years all came to the surface in that one moment. I wanted to murder my own father how terrible was that?_

" _What happened next?" She spoke with horror in her voice as she probably feared that I may have hurt him._

" _The look on his face, I'd never seen it before. And I was so proud. Mother, I held this up—" I held_ _up the necklace "-_ _to show him I kept my prize. And then, he- Why would he-?" I didn't understand why he reacted the way he did with me. I had seen Elijah and Finn do the same making my father fall to defeat and they never had a sword go through them. Why did my father hate me so?_

" _Your father, in his rage, struck you with his sword?" My mother tried to speak to me calmly as she caressed my face._

" _I wouldn't let him take this from me. It was your gift to me!" It was the only thing that my mother had ever given to me. She told me how it would protect me from harm and I wasn't going to give my father the satisfaction of taking that from me._

" _You're a good boy, Niklaus. You did the right thing." She whispered as she continued to caress my face._

 **Present Day**

"The necklace." My voice was filled with horror as I realized the true reason why she gave me that necklace. "It wasn't spelled to protect me. It made me weak." She made me believe it was to protect me when the whole time it was to suppress my werewolf side the side where my anger would enrage so quick.

"I sought to protect you from yourself! If you had killed your father in that duel, or anyone else in the course of your life, you would have activated your curse!" I slammed my hand angrily against the table as she had no right in doing that. If anyone who ruined me it was her and no one else.

"You ruined me! You left me to suffer at the hands of a father who valued only strength!" She allowed Mikael to torture and torment me. When the whole time I wasn't weak I could have defended myself but she wanted to keep her dirty secret as long as possible.

"I kept you from becoming a beast for as long as I possibly could!" In that moment I didn't know if I could keep to my word not long. As I was ready to murder her for everything she had put me through. My whole life all the pain and anguish I had been through was all down to her because she sinned and I had to pay for it.

"Oh, you lied to me!" I shouted at the top of my voice as I couldn't restrain myself no further. "To hide your own transgressions because of your own fear!" I slammed my fist on the again and stands to my feet. "My whole life, I sought the approval I was denied by the man I thought was my father! You turned me into the weakling he hated." Elijah rose to his feet and paces anxiously. While my mother gulps and looks guilty. I glared at and she couldn't even bare to look at me. "Look at me! You rant and you rave about the monster I have become, but you, Mother- you are the author of everything I am." She begins to look flustered, and suddenly begins gasping for breath. Finn looks mildly alarmed as she faints and slumps over in her seat. Elijah manages to catch her before her head hits the table, and he looks at us in shock.

"She's gone." Elijah spoke and his eyes darted to Finn. He goes to attack Finn but he uses his magic to push Elijah away. Which throws him over the table and into the nearby wall. I vamp-sped toward Finn and grabs him by the lapels.

"Where is she?" I screamed at him. Finn blows on his fingers and rubs them together. I felt strange sensation take over me and I lost my grip on him and fell to the floor in pain. I watched as Finn left the room and the pain was dulling down slowly. I got up from the floor and as I did so did Elijah my focus went straighter to Christianna who was coming around at the dining table.

"Where's our mother?" I shouted at her as I did Christianna looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"Where am I? What's happening?" She spoke with confusion in her voice. I was losing my temper and grabs Christianna in a choke-hold. She gasps for air and struggles against his grip. Then Elijah stepped in trying to loosen my grip around her throat.

"Leave her. She's a puppet. Niklaus, look at her! She has absolutely no idea." I looked at Christianna and she held that same look of terra in her eyes as she had the day I was willing to kill her in the cauldron. Elijah was right she didn't have any idea of what was going on. I reluctantly lets go of her. Christianna became more confused as she looked between Elijah and I.

"What are you talking about? Why I'm even alive? Klaus what going on?" Christianna asked one question after another and I couldn't deal with her right now.

"Shut up! Stop talking right now." Christianna gulps nervously and stops talking. Elijah pats me on the shoulder comfortingly. I moved away and began to pace around to try and control my anger. "Our mother orchestrated this entire evening just to torture us, and then simply vanishes." I walked back to Christianna and looks at her. "Why?" I yelled at her and she took a step back. She had to have some kind of idea what my mother was planning.

"What if we are not the only minds she was hoping to poison tonight?" I turned to him and I realized what he meant. That my mother intension was solely on one person tonight and that was Star. We both rushed out of the house getting into my car. "Why would she want Star?" Why did out mother want a lot of thing? She was determined to hurt Star from the moment we found out about her having my child. Star told me how my mother tormented her in her slumber. She thinks that Star is weak and she is able to get into her head. There would be many reason why my mother would go for her.

"To kill her, to punish us, to learn the truth about the child- for one of any number of reasons. All of which will be rendered moot when I send her screaming back to hell." They say let he who is without sin cast the first stone. And to be without sin requires absolute forgiveness. But when your memories are freshly opened wounds, forgiveness is the most unnatural of human emotions. My mother chosen to play a dangerous game with me harming me and playing with my emotions is one thing. To harm the woman I love once again is another there will be justice. They say that justice is like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Some see an innocent victim. Others will see evil incarnate getting exactly what's deserved. On this night the evil one shall be getting what she deserved.

 **Star P.O.V**

I stood here as I watched Lenore cast this spell and as she did that all I hoped for was that everything was going to go to plan. Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you. You can make things happen almost like magic. I was born and raised in a magic time in a magic town among witches and warlocks. When I was twelve years old the world was my magic lantern and by its green spirit glow. Alana told me that we are born with whirlwinds, forest fires, and comets inside us. We are born able to sing to birds and read the clouds and see our destiny in grains of sand. But then we get the magic educated right out of our souls. Then you're told by others to act your age. Told to grow up, for God's sake. And you know why I were told that? Because the people doing the telling were afraid of my wildness and youth, and because the magic I knew made them ashamed as in truth the magic I preformed was from a true traveller. The most powerful and pure magic there was and those witches and warlocks that I grew up were jealous that I had this immense power at a young age.

At that age all you want is to be approved by everyone you don't want people to dislike you or to talk about you behind your back. I tried to deny my magic for many years even as the century went by I lost that faith in myself. It wasn't only that changed me from being who I was meant to be there was other factors too. The truth of life is that every year we get farther away from the essence that is born within us. We get shouldered with burdens some of them good some of them not so good. Things happen to us. Loved ones die. People get in wrecks and get crippled. People lose their way, for one reason or another. It's not hard to do in this world of crazy mazes. Life itself does its best to take that memory of magic away from us. You don't know it's happening until one day you feel you've lost something but you're not sure what it is. I need the memory of magic if I am ever going to conjure magic again like I once did. I need to know and remember for me to succeed in this war that I had thrown myself into.

I got broken out of my thought when I notice that Lenore finished spell and falls forward leaning against the cauldron to keep her from falling onto the table. She didn't look too good and I hope with what Finn done to her earlier and what I asked of her hadn't done anything to cause her to look like this. I looked at her in concern as Lenore comes too and looks around the room, confused.

"... Are you okay?" I questioned her as I began to approach her. Lenore didn't look well at all she looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"Yes." She spoke with confusion as she still held herself up. I touched her shoulder to comfort her as I felt a little guilty as I asked her to do this for me.

"You sure-?" As I wasn't overly convince that she was okay and I sense a strange kind of energy from her. She stands up straight and looks to me with a smile.

"Just getting my bearings..." I notice a brand on the back of Lenore's right hand in the shape of a triskelion. The sight of which startles me so much that it made me jumps backwards while Lenore looked at me in confusion.

"The mark..." She looks down and see the mark. I couldn't believe it Esther had pre-hijacked Lenore body. This was her plan all along she never planned to stay in Christianna body. She chose Lenore for a reason and I wanted to know why. "It's you, isn't it? Esther." I watched as she began to smirk to confirm that I was right. My phone started to ring in my in my pocket I pulled it out to check it was Nik calling and I had a feeling he knew of his mother game. I looked over at Lenore/Esther as she washes the snake's blood from her hands. I stood there hesitating to answer as I didn't want Nik to get mixed up in all this just yet his anger and rage may make thing worse.

"Go ahead. You can answer it. I'm sure Niklaus is very anxious to know you're okay." She spoke with a little amusement in her voice. I clenched my jaw before answering as I didn't want Nik to worry more than he might be already.

"Nik? I'm at Lenore's shop—" I watched as she thrusts her arm forward and uses her magic to kill my phone.

"That'll be enough! I'm intrigued how you returned as I made sure that wouldn't happen." I could feel my anger rise to the surface but I knew this wasn't the time to show Esther what I was capable yet. "The daughter of Silas. You are truly something quite powerful." She spoke as she came a little closer and I knew I had to play innocent Star for now. As I said many times I didn't want her to see me coming for her not just yet.

"Nik gonna come for me." I tried to show her my fear. While every single part of me wanted to just rip her into tiny pieces. That wasn't going to be the solution here I needed for Esther to think she was safe from all harm. Just like the python she dismembered I will attack when she least expects it.

"My darling, that's been the idea all along." She perch herself against the table looking at me intensely for a long moment. "It's so lovely to finally meet you actually in person. Tell me, does my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into his life? After all, it was you who gave them **chance** to feel love and security." I looked at her suspiciously as she emphasised the word 'Chance' which was the name Nik named our son. "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?" She was trying to compare my loss of my son to her turning her children into something they never wanted to be. Everything they are is solely down to her and no one else.

"I don't pity you, Esther. I recall you giving me two option when we last met. The life of my child or Niklaus." I looked at her with a sorrowful expression to sell my grief. "Seems you won with bring death to my son, and now your hell bent to do the same Nik. That why you're here. To finish off what you couldn't the last time you were with your children." She stood there glaring at me as she didn't like what I was saying but all I was doing was speaking the truth. "You do not deserve to be a mother. Your sins did all this. Your affair with Nik biological father made your family turn on you. Did you really think turning them all immortal that your dirty secret would never come out?" I raised my voice slightly at her. It was proven difficult to remain calm around her because I hated her for every single thing she had done to Nik. Not only to him but to me and to our son she was spawn from true evil as much as I want to end her I had to endure all this. As it was only a matter of time I will have my plan in place to make Esther suffer.

"It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child." She picks up the starling necklace and looks at it. "As you well know." As she spoke those words guilt overwhelmed me as I had failed my child I didn't take the proper precaution to keep him safe. I was about to speak when suddenly Nik was by my side with a worrisome look upon his face.

"I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?" Nik spoke bitterly towards her. Esther picks up a handful of some powdery substance and throws it towards Nik. Creating a magical barrier to keep him from coming any closer to her "You hide behind your spells like a coward!" Nik spoke with annoyance in his voice. I squeezed his hand as he didn't need to lose his temper as that exactly what Esther wanted.

"I did not come here to wage war!" She raised her voice then picks up another handful of the substance and throws it sideways toward Elijah. Who has just tried to catch her off-guard, so that he can't come closer either.

"Everything you do is an act of war. If you touch her, so help me—" Elijah spoke in anger as he did Esther interrupts him in mid-sentence.

"Star is free to go. I've spoken my piece. I have come to heal our family, Elijah." This intrigued me with what she meant by heal her family. Was she planning on driving the white oak stake through each and every one of them again? Well over my dead body that will happen.

"Well, that's a grand sentiment, coming from you." Nik spoke bitterly then turns back to me "Go to the car" I stood there for a moment as I didn't feel comfortable leaving him with her. He gave me a pleading look and I nodded and turned to walk away when Esther threateningly explodes a light bulb with magic.

"My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Finn and Kol. For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life!" Another light bulb explodes "One without the vampire curse I inflicted upon you." Esther starts waving her hand above a cauldron, and the earth begins to shake, rattling all of the inventory on the shelves of the store. She wanted to put Nik and Elijah in another body that what all this was all about? I looked to Nik who I could see was consumed with rage right now.

"You're a fool if you think we'll accept anything that you offer!" Nik yelled at her in fury and I knew all Esther was trying to do was get under his skin which she was doing pretty well.

"Oh, you are wrong, Niklaus!" The earth continues to rumble below us as more light bulbs explode, and Esther holds her arms open wide "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!" The glass in the windows shatters inward I raised my arms over my faces to shield myself from the broken glass. But I felt the tight embrace from Nik shielding me so I didn't get hurt as he did I could hear his groans as the piece of glass hit him. Suddenly hundreds of starlings burst their way through the windows and descend upon the store. Nik grabbed hold of me tightly and used his vampire- sped to get me out of the shop staging behind was Elijah. Nik placed me in the car not speaking a word which meant his mind was plotting away. The drive back to the compound no one spoke I think the both of them were trying to take in everything that had happened. As the car stopped I got out and began to walk across the courtyard.

"Of course she used those damn birds to make her offer!" I heard Nik speak in frustration from behind me. After what I witness tonight I knew I had to get my act together and get in touch of the side me that had been in dormant for far too long.

"What did she say to you Star?" Elijah asked as he appeared in front of me startling me.

"I don't know, she rambled a lot. I chose not to listen to your mother madness." Nik stopped and looked at me for a long moment and I knew what he was doing he was trying to see if I was hiding anything from him.

"What did she tell you?" I couldn't look at him as he didn't need to hear thing that he knew already of what his mother thought of him. "STAR. I'm talking to you!" I understood that he was under pressure that not only his mother had return to ruin him but this father too. But I wasn't his enemy here and he didn't need to treat me like one.

"What do you want me to say, Nik?" I felt hurt that he was questioning me on this. Elijah stood there awkwardly then excused himself. Nik stood there looking at me with the same anger for a moment then it began to fade away. He slowly began to approach me with a sorrowful look as he knew he was wrong in raising his voice at me.

"I need you with me." He paused for a moment probably to gather the right words to say. "Our mother, the woman who brought us into the world, made us what we are, and the whole time, she lied to me! She made me weak." It hurt me to see him so upset but the Nik I knew wasn't that at all and he needed to realize he is never that.

"You were never weak, Niklaus. You are-you have always been- the most fierce of all your siblings. In a thousand years, I have never heard of anyone successfully stand against you. Not even your wicked father. Not one of the countless devoted to your destruction. You'll protect our home, even in the face of an adversary such as your mother, because that my love... that is what you do." I could see that Nik was grateful and comforted by these words. He snaked his arms around my waist drawing me closer to him with a smile upon his face.

"You never doubt me Star. You always seem to find the goodness within me no matter what. That is why I love you and continue to fall in love with you more and more. We will stand united through all this as equals." I couldn't help but smile at him as he confessed his love to me. To hear him say that we would stand as equals made me even happier. He leaned in and kissed me as he did I felt a strange sensation overcome me of dizziness like I had no control over myself.

 **Vision…..**

 _I looked around the courtyard and it was empty and dark. I began to look for Nik and he was nowhere to be seen I was about to walk up the stairs when something shining caught my eye. As I went a little closer I notice that it was a corps with some kind of dagger in it chest. The closer I got the more I felt unease to see the face of this person. As there face became clearer I felt my heart stop as the man lying on the ground was Niklaus with some dagger in his chest. He looked dead with grey veins covering his face and his skin pale as snow._

" _Noooooo!" I screamed as I knelt down beside him crying into his chest "No, no, no, no" I cried while holding his dead corpse in my arms._

 **End Of Vision…..**

"Star….Star?" I feel someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was still ablur I blinked a few time to get some focus. "Star can you hear me?" I could hear Nik voice clearly and see that we weren't in the courtyard but our room.

"Nik…?" I could see his blue/green eyes boring into mine. "You're alive." I spoke with joy as I grabbed hold of his face as kiss him passionately taking him by surprise. I pulled him towards me as I dropped back on the bed. I didn't want to let go of him after what I saw or thought I saw. Nik slowly pulled away and his face was filled with so many different emotions.

"You frighten me half to death Star" He spoke as he pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him. "You've not come back the same and with what I witness you doing just proved that." I looked at him with confusion as I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Doing what? Nik you're frightening me. What did I do?" The way Nik was looking at me was of fear but also of concern and this wasn't a look that Nik gave often.

"You started to fit. Your eyes turned milky white. You spoke another tongue." Nik placed his hands on either side of my face while looking at me intensely "It was like you were possessed by something." There was definite fear in his voice as he spoke. That when I knew I had to tell him the truth about everything and what I have become.

"Nik please don't be frighten of me. Your right I'm different, I'm not like I was before." I tried to keep my voice under control as I didn't know how he would react. "I will tell you everything, and it will be a lot for you to take in. Please remember I'm still your Star. The woman that loves you unconditionally no matter what." I could fell tears filling up in my eyes as I spoke to him as I kept having images of him dead before me. I kept trying to shake it off but that vison meant something I was told many years ago vision always had meaning. I knew that this was the right time to tell Nik about what I have become.

"Nothing could change the way I feel for you. I will love you always and forever" Nik spoke with such sincerity in his voice which made this all a little easier for me. As love is an unconditional commitment to an imperfect person. To love somebody isn't just strong feelings it's a decision, a judgement and promise.


	4. Don't Let The Past Dictate

_As our story continues… Our majestic king finally knows all of the queen's secrets. Well that what the king thought as the queen left out a few vital details for the reason for her return. The king had very mixed emotions about who she was now as he wasn't sure what she was anymore. His love for her will always be unconditional and that would never change as she would always hold his heart. As he would look at his queen the person that was staring right back at him was an image of himself. He feared more than anything that her anger and rage would eventually consume her into darkness._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

In just one night everything changed. When we returned from saving Star from my mother evil plot which was all to do with an offer of purifying us. Meaning that she wanted to inhabit us in a new body freeing us from the curse vampirism. An offer which I will never accept as I will not be my mother's puppet there also the fact I like the person I have become. It had taken me nearly a thousand years to finally find who I am but it had happened. That all down to the woman I love who opened my eyes when she showed me I didn't need to be like either of my parents. That I wasn't the monster that they made me believe over these centuries. Even as we returned I could see a look in Star's eyes that my mother said something or did something to affect her. That made me wonder if she had offered the same offer to Star to have a fresh clean slate.

Star was brought back from the dead for some unknown reason but even with her return there was something missing about her I could see it every time I looked into her eyes that was that sparkly she had once wasn't there no longer. In my anger I didn't realize that my words had hurt her so deeply. That was when I spilled to her what I had learnt today that my mother had kept me weak and I allowed her to corrupt me in such a way. Star words touched me in a way that I haven't felt in months she spoke that I wasn't weak that I was fierce and that what we needed to survive through this. That I needed to be the man I chose to be to save this family from the disaster of what to come.

Star had some kind of seizure while in my arms at first I thought she was fitting that my mother was doing something to harm her. I brought her to our room and laid her on the bed as I did her eyes turned milky white and she began to speak another tongue. A language that I have never heard Star speak of before Aramaic it would have been her native tongue when she was a child but this voice coming from her wasn't hers. It spoke these words ' _Death will come to the one with blackest of heart. Time is of the essence there no saving this soul.´_ Star was clearly possess by something and those words frighten me as I didn't know who it was referring to. My fear was that it was speaking of Star. I shook her to try and bring her around and it took a matter of moments for her eyes to return to her natural blue shade. She looked at me with confusion and fear mumbling that I was alive before I could speak her lips were pressed to mine.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it all I needed to know what was going on with her. I needed to know if this was my mother's doing or was this something to do with her return. Star didn't seem aware of what just happened and as I began to explain to her she grew even more frighten. Her fear was that if she told me that my love for her would change but I knew nothing could ever stop me from being utterly in love with her.

In that one night a lot of things changed as Star began to tell me about some witch saved her from going to the other side. That the whole time she wasn't dead I couldn't understand how she couldn't of been as she was dead in my arms her heart had stopped beating. That in her return she of course wasn't human but donum veritatis. Which was something she was always meant to be after her death when Silas drained her of her blood. Due to circumstance of becoming a vampire then human it stopped from that happening. She spoke that she could feel this power growing inside her that was nothing like she felt even before as unum praeditos. Star spoke that she could feel the magic that she held within her growing and that she was unsure how to control it. As she spoke I had million questions running through my mind one being was she telling me the whole truth. Was Star holding anything back from me? She told me that she knew on her return that Davina had Mikael as a weapon that her father had a hand in his resurrection.

That when my rage kicked in and I walked away from her as I didn't want to hear no more. She knew all of this and she had chosen until now to tell me that she some kind of mystical being. That tonight she could have taken my mother down once and for all. That with this magic and power that she contained within her she could destroy both Mikael and my mother. Why hadn't she done it already what the bloody hell was she waiting for! That what infuriated me more than anything. It wasn't that she come back and wasn't human, vampire or even a unum praeditos because none of that mattered to me. Star will always be Star to me regardless of what she is.

The beginning of love is the will to let those we love be perfectly themselves, the resolution not to twist them to fit our own image. If in loving them we do not love what they are, but only their potential likeness to ourselves, then we do not love them: we only love the reflection of ourselves we find in them. That was the one thing Star wasn't she wasn't anything like me. She was kind of heart willing to forgive no matter what I was imperfect while she was perfection. I just didn't know how to deal with everything I had learnt. I walked over and poured myself a very large scotch as I didn't know where we were going from here. I guess deep down I was terrified of what Star might eventually turn into when she allowed this true side of her to totally take over.

"You don't know what to think of me anymore." I heard her voice from behind me. I turned to look at her and she stood there looking like the same woman that I laid eye on over 500 years ago.

"I don't know what to think about much anymore." I drained my drink as it wasn't just what I thought about Star but it was everything now. It was like the world around was crumbling and all I wanted to do was make this city safe for my children return. It seemed that there was constant blockage not allowing that from happening.

"I'm still the same person…." Star spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. She stood there as she did I reflected back on everything she had told me. Piecing it all together and there was one thing that played on my mind and that was when I found Hayley couple nights ago. With Francesca entrails scattered over the road.

"I don't recall you being able to make someone disintegrate into tiny pieces." I took a risk in saying that to her but her expression gave it all away that she was the one who did that. "So it was you that left Francesca like that on route 10." Star closed her eyes and I could see that bringing this up had upset her. What I saw on that road was something I've never seen before and if she was capable of that. What else could she do?

"I was angry. After what she and Genevieve did to you I was just enraged." She spoke with her eyes still I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know you're angry at me, and I can understand Nik." She opened her eyes to look directly at me and I could see that she was ashamed of what she did. Her face was filled with regret and I recalled that same look when she turned into a vampire and killed those six humans. Star wasn't a murder she wasn't one to take a life and when she did it affect her more than most people. "I'm scared of who I'm becoming." She spoke through her tears. I didn't like to see her like this. I walked over to her and tried to embrace her but she took a step back from me, "My first night back I murdered two people, not just Francesca." She began to speak a little hysterically "That's not me Nik." She shook her head as she began to break down. This hurt me to see her like this in this kind of pain not knowing who and what she was anymore.

"Star…" I held her tightly in my arms as she continued to sob. All of this seemed like a lot for her it was overwhelming her and I wish she had told me sooner rather than keeping it all to herself. This made me wonder of the night of Francesca murder when I thought I saw Star and thought it was another apparition. It wasn't it was actually Star but why did she run? Did she think I was going to judge her for her actions? If so I would be the last person to do that.

"I'm scared Nik." She spoke as she continued to cry on my shoulder. She pulled away to look at me with tear stained face her eye a gazed with more tears that she was going to shed. "I know what I'm capable of, and I'm so frighten that if I allow myself to do what my head telling me to—" I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Sweet heart what are you frighten of?" I spoke as I began to wipe away her tears. I haven't seen her this upset since the time she went hunting with Elijah and accidently killed a fawn. It wasn't a sight I wanted to see from her as i never wanted to see her upset ever.

"It's like since I came back I just felt this strong need and urge to protect you" I couldn't help but smile as it felt strange for her to say that because no one has ever spoke those words to me. I've always protected myself and I know Elijah has been there for me but that was in dire circumstances. "I know it's silly because you're…. you. But I'm a ticking time bomb right now." She pulled away from me running her finger through her hair which she always did when she was frustrated. "Do you know how hard it was to be in the same room as your mother and not lose it?" I knew that feeling too well as I tried to be on my best behaviour during that dinner and it was difficult when you had the spawn of evil before you.

"I understand that you are frighten to lose yourself. Meaning your humanity, but I won't allow that to happen," I cupped her face so she could see that I meant every word. I would not allow that to happen to her. There was no way I was going to lose her in such a way. "I promise you Star that we will stand together through this." I spoke the same words as I told her last night because I meant them we were going to do this together as a couple take down my mother and so called father.

"I realized something while I was with your mother last tonight." She moved away from me walking over to my collection of scotch poring herself a glass. I was intrigued to hear what Star had notice about my mother maybe it could be of some use. "She not going to be an easy target to take down I sense that from her." Well that isn't what I wanted to hear but Star looked at me with slight determination in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean she's indestructible" She drained her drink in one gulp and place the glass down. "Nik I know once I have this all under control I'll be able to take her down once and for all. I know I can." She spoke with determination and I didn't like the fact that Star was prepared to take on my mother. Who had over a thousand years' experience in magic whereas Star hardly practised to my knowledge. "I mean that must be the reason Dahlia saved me…" I stopped her in mid-sentence as I wanted to know who this Dahlia was.

"Dahlia? Is this the witch who brought you back?" I questioned her as I approached her. As this was the first she spoke of her name. All those hours before hand when she told me about everything she learnt in this other world she was in she never mention her actual name.

"Yes apparently she an enemy of your mother wrong her in some way. She was the one who showed me all the deceit before returning." So this Dahlia wasn't an enemy she wanted to bring my mother down too. Which made me wonder if she knew that Star would be able to take my mother down. Well she wouldn't have saved her if she didn't think such a thing. Then again witches or scorers always have a hidden agenda. "I believe she was trying to guild me." Star spoke a little absent minded. I needed to confirm a few things from her as there was something in the pit of my stomach telling me that she was still holding back something.

"So you knew that Christianna was over taken by my mother. That this Vincent Griffin was my brother Finn. Also that Davina has Mikael as her pet pit bull?" Star looked at me with a guilty expression as I think keeping all of that from me she knew it hurt my feeling. "Is there anything else?" I tried to keep my voice under control as I didn't want to yell at her. That wouldn't get any further information from her I needed to be tactful with her. Right now Star was vulnerable and I didn't want to push her too much.

"Kol. He taken an interest in Davina of course request of your mother. After Mikael attacked the werewolves at the bar I had a little talk with Kol." I arched my brow. As the last time Star and Kol were in breathing distance from one another he wanted to kill her. Due to her being the daughter of Silas and he didn't want him to be woken from his slumber. "Well actually it wasn't a talk. I compelled Kol to be my eyes and ears. I don't think he liked that much." So Star could compel like a vampire? This was all mind boggling but it was all to our advantage right now.

"Well this might work in our favour." I told her as I took a sit on the couch. If Star was able to get Kol to find where Davina was then I could put an end to Mikael forever. There no other side no more there wasn't no Silas so there wasn't any way for the little witch to bring him back.

"Meaning?" Star questioned as she took a sit beside me. I smiled at her because she spoke of not being able to control her powers but she had an advantage now. That was having Kol as her little puppet and I know my brother he wouldn't like the fact that his not in any control. Between my mother's orders and Star having this kind of control over him it was probably driving him insane.

"Meaning that Davina doesn't know who he is. If you were to tell him to find the little witch then that would bring us to Mikael." It was all as simple as that all Star needed to do was source Kol and the rest would fall into place.

"No Nik they have the white oak stake. Mikael will not hesitate to use it on you." She got up from the couch with panic in her eyes while shaking her head. "Sorry Nik, I just can't." She walked out of the room. The old me, would have pushed her until she would give in but as she said she was a ticking time bomb right now I didn't want to be the one to let of that explosion. There was more than one way to find Davina and I knew just the person who would led me there.

I left the compound making my way to find Camille as I knew she was a good friend to Davina and is most likely to check on her. It was in her nature to do such a thing to make sure the people she cared for were okay. I recall the countless times she had come to see me after Star death and I chose to hide in the shadows. So I knew for sure Camille wouldn't leave the little witch alone until she knew of her safety. I went in search to find her it didn't take me long either as the first place I thought she would be there she was. Just on que she was having a very interesting conversation with Davina. It seem that little witch was being rather secretive. Just in that one phone call I figure out where Davina was just by the sounds around her. I watched as Camille sighs and checks her phone to see that the call has disconnected.

"Well, that was rather rude!" Camille turns quickly and gapes at me in shock. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you, too, Camille!" I found it all a little amusing how she seemed so flabbergasted to seeing me.

"Don't...Don't do that crooked-smile thing, okay? I haven't see you for months, and now you're... _appearing_ out of the blue? What do you want?" She seemed rather upset about all this which kind of surprised me. I thought Camille would be too busy dotting on Marcel to even care but it appears I was wrong. I didn't quite understand her anger towards me as I lost my wife and as far as she knew both of my children. Of course I didn't want to associate with anyone I even kept my distance from my own brother.

"Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with, and at the top of that list is a certain runaway witch." As soon as I mention that Camille expression harden as automatically she assumed that I intended to hurt her. Well that not what I wanted all I wanted was Mikael that was it. Then she and I will have words about bringing him back from the great beyond.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." She spoke a little smugly as she tried to walk away from me and I intercepted her.

"And for good reason. Had _I_ magically resurrected the insane, vampire-hunting father of my sworn enemy, I'd be hiding too!" I looked as Camille looked at me horrified by what I had just told her. Of course no one would think sweet innocent Davina would be capable of such a thing.

"Wait, _what?"_ Camille seemed totally in the dark about all this and maybe I should educate her on how witches are like. Even sweet and innocent looking ones like Davina.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Mikael the Destroyer, back from the dead. And, by all accounts, under the complete control of your little friend, Davina." Camille face was filled with worry as it should because the more I thought about it all the more enraged I was becoming. I wasn't that sure if I could control my rage on this matter.

"Well, you heard her, _clearly_. She didn't say where she was!" That she was right but Camille didn't have my abilities and I knew exactly where to find Davina.

"Oh, on the contrary, love. You just had to know how to listen. For instance, _I_ heard cicadas, and I heard tans, but the real giveaway was the church bells. Did you know Davina's family owns a little cabin in Terrebonne Parish? It's been abandoned for years! But, a brief glimpse at a map showed its just a _mile_ from the loveliest little chapel." Camille looked at me with slight fear but she tried to hide it behind the firm look she was trying to give to me. To show that that none of this was frightening her that I wasn't frightening her with my possible action I may do.

"So, what's the plan?" She sighed in defeat.

"Well, the way I see it, if Davina wants to use Mikael to kill me, we just have two options. One, you reason with her. Two? Well, I don't think you'd like two very much." She looked at me for a long moment and I knew that she didn't want me to go for the second option.

"Fine. Let's go" I was surprised to hear her say that but maybe with Camille coming it can insure that I wouldn't do anything to Davina. At this moment in time I couldn't make no guarantees. A wise man told me once In the moment when I truly understand my enemy understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him. I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves. And then, in that very moment when I love them... I destroy them. The wise man was going to get his own words of wisdom sent back to him. As tonight Mikael Mikaelson reign will finally be over.

 **Star P.O.V**

When I came around from that hallucination I had all I could see was a worried Niklaus before me all I felt in that one moment was relief. Whatever it was that I experience felt so real and to see Nik like that tore me apart. What upset me more was the fact that I had done that to him twice let him feel that amount of pain. To let him live with months and years thinking I was dead I knew I had to come clean with him I didn't care what my fears were about him knowing. If I think he was going to use me as some kind of weapon then I'm the only one that can stop that from happening. So I began to unravel everything to him as I was telling him it felt like a weight had been lifted from me. As I was speaking I could see that Nik wasn't taking it in too well. I think it was because the fact when I return that was filled with so much rage I didn't come to him, but I knew if I came to him first I would have lost all focus.

Which has happened now cause I'm thinking too much I'm worrying about everyone around me I'm thinking about consequence of everything. That was the bottom line to all this is that now I know that everyone I care for in safe in a way. I'm trying to be more careful. Being like this isn't helping me whatsoever it's just complicating matters. I had been back a couple of days and disaster happened already it's like this world I lived in was filled with doom. With that hallucination I had didn't help matters it turned me into an emotional mess. As I began to slowly feel better telling Nik pretty much everything he turned and walked away from me.

I stood there speechless as I didn't think he would have reacted like that. To be honest I didn't know how he was going to be angry maybe but not to leave me standing here feeling like I'm the villain. Yes that exactly how I feel like I'm the villain of this story. I had my reason why I kept away and I had my reason for not telling him the full truth it was all to protect him. In my mind I tried to understand his reason for causing me pain by pushing me away as he did. But mere understanding does not chase away the hurt. It does not call upon the sun when dark clouds have loomed over me. Let the rain come then if it must come! And let it wash away the dust that hurt my eyes! Perhaps this is what the stories meant when they called somebody heartsick. Your heart and your stomach and your whole insides felt hollow and empty and aching.

I learnt that love doesn't come with an on-off switch. It's made of too many threads of memory and hope and heartache that weave themselves into the very core of who you are. Experience has taught me that what you love, you should love all the harder because someday it will be gone. So I wasn't going to have him push me to one side because he didn't like what he heard. Maybe Nik feels like he don't know me anymore because of certain things I had done. But if you love someone you _don't_ give up on them like I never gave up on him countless times.

With determination I made my way into the living room where I found Nik standing there deep in thought. My intention were to put him straight to even turn this into an argument but I couldn't. He had been through so much more than most in the last few months. That what I needed to remember I couldn't be selfish because of the pain he was causing me by pushing me away. So I tried to open to him a little more but this time I saw the compassionate side to the man I love. As I held nothing back I told him about my fears and that was whatever I was now was slowly consuming me.

It felt like when I was turned into a vampire when I had no control over myself. Back then I turned off my humanity to dull out the pain I was feeling after killing those people. I don't have the luxury this time nor would I want it because your humanity makes you who you are. If I was to lose that then what would I be? An empty shell and this time around I had a hell of a lot to live for one being my son. All these emotions I couldn't hold in no longer as I told Nik exactly what my fears were. As always he made me feel sane and safe assuring me that he wouldn't allow me to fall into that darkness again. I believe that he wouldn't as he lost me far too many times.

Nik seemed a lot calmer as he tried to comfort me and I assure him that Esther may be a little hard to take down for now. I will be the one who will make her eventually see her fate. I owed it to Nik and his siblings to myself and those innocent babies who's lives will always be endanger if she still breathed. It was Dahlia words that kept spinning in my mind about Nik needing saving from the dark fates that were coming his way. I wanted to protect him for once rather than it being him always being the protector. When I told Nik about Kol and how I have him somewhat under my control I could see that he had mixed emotions about it all. He gave me a distinctive that I knew too well when his mind was plotting away. I tried to play dumb a little in hope that was wrong that he wanted to use my link to Kol to drive out where Davina had Mikael.

Of course when you love someone that feeling you get is 90% of the time is right. I couldn't allow Nik to face Mikael not because I thought Nik couldn't defeat him. As that wasn't the issue here the issue was in his possession he held the white oak stake. My fears from that hallucination all came flooding to the surface that maybe that was some kind of vision of Nik fate. As much as Nik spoke that we would stand united on this matter we couldn't. I will not lead him to his own death if Mikael had to be stopped it would be by me and no one else. I knew that left Nik mad with me refusing to help him but I was doing it all for his own good and I will not rest today until I have that white oak stake in my possession. And Mikael well I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do about him but what I did know is that I will not let him harm Nik.

After walking away from Nik and left the compound using my sped until I reached Lafayette cemetery. I knew I had to be careful around here as it seems to be the place that Esther and Finn did most of their plotting. I made my way to the east side of the cemetery where I reach the Claire crypt as I had left something here a long time ago resting in Mary-Alice empty grave. I looked at that stone inscription stating her birth and so called death but punching it making it all crumble to the ground. I reached in and took out the wooden box that I placed there over a hundred years ago. I opened the book revealing the one thing that I thought I would never wear again.

It was a ring that Alana gave me that was apparently from my parents. This ring wasn't a normal ring it was to channel my powers when I wasn't able to control them. As the years went on I lost my faith in magic it was like it just faded away I kept it here because I think I knew that one day I might need it. This ring was the only thing that could stop me before from being consumed by the magic within me. I hoped that with what I've turned into it might do the same again. I placed the ring on my forefinger on my right hand and as I did I felt a strange sensation overcome me. I knew that it meant that it was working or trying to work. Now it was time to test my theory to try and do a simple spell. A location spell to find that white oak stake without setting half of the cemetery on fire. I can do this there nothing to be frighten of it's just a simple spell. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi." As I spoke the words nothing happened "L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi." I tried to focus and see if I had any type of vision of where it could be but nothing. Something was blocking the spell and it wasn't this ring. It seems that Davina had placed a very strong cloaking spell upon it I knew that I might be able to break it but I had something a little better that would work instead. "est nexu nobis." Now all I had to do was wait and my link to getting to Davina will come to me. I cleared up the mess and once done I made my way to the entrance of the cemetery and I didn't need to wait long as a black car pulled up and a very annoyed Kol stepped out.

"It's bad enough my mother summon me via her pet monkey. I don't need you getting in my head summoning me like I'm your Labrador." Kol spoke bitterly. He really was fearless at times but I think he hasn't taken into account that I do not care for him. That if I needed to hurt him in order to gain cooperation then that wouldn't bother me.

"Kol I would be very careful in the way you speak to me." I spoke a little dangerously towards him which made him take a step away from me. "I need your help." I tried to keep my tone clam as I didn't need him to be a jerk about all this.

"Well you're not having it….." It seems that I need to show him that I wasn't here to play games. I grabbed him by the throat "Argggghh." He seemed a little stunned by my action. I didn't want to use violence but at times that the only way that people listen.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter." I let him go and he began to gasp for air. I needed to remind him of a few things that might sway him to change his mind. "Your brothers know of your mom and Finn, but your identity is still kept safe curtsey of me. If you intend for that to continue then you'll do me this small favour." I know how Nik and Elijah are like they would try to twist and torment Kol to their side but in the end there no sides. Kol will always pick his own side whatever benefits him and no one else that why I haven't really gave him a choice here to help me.

"What do you want? I'm just your average witch when as you are something far more powerful." Kol tried to sway me with the typical Mikaelson charm which I knew far too well. It wasn't going to work and what I needed didn't involve magic just simply him.

"Typical Mikaelson charm." I teased him and he chuckle. I think Kol might be warming up to me but that didn't mean I actually trusted him. "What I need you to do doesn't involve magic. I simply want you find out where Davina is…." He looked at me arching his brow as he seemed intrigue with my request and it wasn't one that he couldn't fulfil.

"You know that day when you rescued me from that pub brawl. Davina spoke of you she spoke that she saw you as a mother figure." He straighten himself up looking at me with an intrigued look in his eyes. "Why haven't you exposed yourself to her of yet?" I guess that was a reasonable question to ask of me.

"Do you know how your father came back?" I watched as his smile began to fade away. From what I've seen and learnt none of the Mikaelson actually liked there father. I mean my father wasn't a saint but he put me before everything he even tried to give me his life. Mikael would rather take the life of his children rather than defend them. That's not a father that is a psychopath. "Davina powerful, but not that powerful to pull your father psychically from the other side. You recall that man you fear… Silas, my father he helped her." Kol looked uneasy as I spoke of my father but there was nothing to fear no longer as he was gone. I don't even know where his body rest how bad is that? Then again would I want to go to his resting place after him leaving the parting gift of Mikael? "Two people who meant so much to me knew how much your brother means to me, but they still went ahead and brought the one thing that might bring Nik to his knees." That what hurt me more than anything as they both knew how much Nik meant to me. Even after the way he treated me flaunted Genevieve in my face the way I felt for him didn't change. It all hurt like hell but like I said there no switch to turn off my feelings "I kept away because I don't know what I might do if I was to see her." That was the god honest truth as I fear that I would actually hurt her that something I would never forgive myself for if I did.

"Putting our differences aside. You're too good for my brother…." Kol spoke a little compassionately which took me by surprised.

"You all look at him and see a monster. You see a heartless beast. Haven't you ever wondered why he like that?" That what none of them understood. That never just stopped for a moment and thought about why is my brother this way. It just came down to two people that literally toyed with his head and heart. "Your mother and father made him into that, I will not allow them to destroy the last piece of what left of him." That all this was about in the end. It wasn't about allowing Esther to put Nik into another body. It wasn't about Mikael finally putting that white oak stake through his heart. Nik spoke that he was weak and when it came to those two people that maybe the case. If you take the problem out of the equation what is there left to fear? Nothing because in my own time I will put a stop to all of this. "So all I'm asking of you is just call her to see where she is." I asked him calmly as I did Kol cell began to ring. He looks at the screen and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Well it seem that I didn't need to make the first move." He spoke as he held his cell up showing me the screen stating that Davina was calling. He smirked before answering.

" _Hi. Um, I'm sorry, I know I haven't called in a while."_ Davina didn't sound like her usual self if anything she sounded like she was in some kind of pain.

"Don't be silly, love. Are you alright? Where are ya?" Kol spoke in his charming way and couldn't help but roll my eyes as he seemed pretty impress with himself right now.

" _Um... I'll text you the address. And maybe a list of some things you can bring me?"_ I watched as a huge smile appeared on his face and he gave me a smug look. God what did Davina actually see in him? I'm sure once she knows his a Mikaelson she won't let his little British accent woo her no longer.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hangs up and looks at me. "So what now?" There was only one thing that we could do now.

"Looks like you and I are going on a little trip." You have enemies that's right. Most of them strain the leash to bring you down by attacking you with your weaknesses. Majority of them think that they have won but after a short chunk of time you move way ahead of them since what they focused much was to bring you down bit on the other hand you strived to get up and move ahead and focused solely on your very own life. This is what I have come to learn; that the favour of powers that be will make those who harm you bow to you one day.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Camille insisted that she would drive to this place near the Bayou that Davina family had this cabin. I knew the reason she wanted to come long was to psycho analyse me to change my mind in a way about taking Mikael down of course cause no harm to Davina. Why did I bring her along or should I say agree to have her company? I guess so she could exactly do that. As every single part of me wanted to do the worse but I knew in doing that. I would slowly lose Star that something I couldn't allow to happen. She spoke of how she wanted to protect me well not telling me where my brother Kol was who was a link to Davina wasn't helping. I wasn't used to someone being protective and as nice as the feeling is it was stopping me getting one step closer to Mikael.

What worried me more than anything is if Star got to him before me. She spoke that she a ticking time bomb that she feels that she losing herself slowly. I can't let her do that not for me I don't care that she all for protecting me but for a thousand years I done fine. This wouldn't be my first encounter with Mikael but I know it will be my last.

Camille stopped at a bar and asked me to wait while she went to use the restroom. Which I was fine with as all her questions I felt my mind was going to explode. As half of them I couldn't answer truly I hadn't told her of Star return and how all of that was affecting me. She didn't know that there was two innocent children still alive that I couldn't even see. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. A mother who wants to remove us from our vampire bodies into another. A father who has been hunting me for the better part of a thousand years. The love of my existence who returned and is on some kind of mercy mission which in the end will destroy her. Two innocent children who has the supernatural world after them. If that would drive anyone insane but I'm Klaus Mikaelson I'm meant to be all level headed. Well somewhat.

Davina had the white oak stake in her possession but I had something as deadly with me to put Mikael down. I looked at the clock on the dash board and saw that Camille had been gone for twenty minutes. I didn't even realize that she was gone that long and something told me that she was up to something. Why couldn't things ever be bloody simple! I got out of the car and made my way into the bar. As I did I saw Camille sitting alone at a table with a cocktail staring off into space.

" _Wait in the car_ , you said. _I'll be right back_ ," you said!" Camille ignores me and takes a big gulp of her drink "Did I not sufficiently explain to you the urgency of this endeavour?" I couldn't believe I walked in on her having a drink like we had all the time in the world. Which we didn't.

" _You're_ the one who hijacked _my_ afternoon to drive me along to this revenge fantasy of yours! Excuse me if I need a drink to take off the edge before the killing begins." Camille spoke a little bitterly I had to stop myself from snapping at her. As I knew this little delay was part of her trying to convince me not to do my worst. I didn't need her to do that I wouldn't do my worse not because of Cami attempts but what the aftershocks would lead to. That is Star thinking that I'm the same man that didn't think before he acted. I saw everything clearly now and I had responsibilities and I need to be the man that I always should have been and not allow my parents to weaken me.

"So, that's your plan, is it? Ply me with alcohol and prattle on until I'm convinced to leave Davina and Mikael alone to plot my death?" If that was her plan it would be an epic failure as nothing was going to stop me from going to that cabin and finishing Mikael off.

"No. My plan is to _listen._ Come on, Klaus. You could have eavesdropped on that phone call and vanished before I even knew you were there. So, let's just get to the part you really want me to play." I stared at her as she was right I could have just taken off and left her behind. _"_ Therapist, stenographer, drinking buddy. Call it whatever you want, I know why I'm here: to give you the one thing you've never had- someone to _hear your side."_ I gaped at her shocked that she would offer such a thing. "So. You want to kill your father? Fine! Let's talk." She smiles at me and I smiles back before grabbing her drink and taking a sip. I knew I need to have a few glasses of scotch to speak about all this I went over to the got a bottle of scotch and a glass and went back over. I quietly sits down across from Cami at the table she looked at me waiting for me to start spilling. Camille wanted to know what was in my mind well she better be prepared as it messy like spool pink taffy as Star father mentioned once.

"My mother's intentions are far less savage than my father's. She'd prefer to place us all in new bodies, thereby reuniting our family in some _bizarre_ coven of extremely dysfunctional witches." That is something that would never happen I don't want to be a witch I'm happy with what I am. "Star seems to think that she able to deal with my mother putting her down once and for all—" I began to say then Cami interrupted me.

"Star? Star back?" She spoke stunned with widen eyes. It seem us Mikaelson can't be killed even the ones that are married into the family.

"That's a complicated story. But yes she back, but different…." That what burned me more than anything as images of Star from this morning were burnt into my mind. How she looked so broken and frighten it's a sight of her that I didn't like to see.

"Coming back from the dead would change anyone. Does she know of your son?" Camille spoke with sorrow in her voice I just nodded in response as I didn't want to get on the subject about Chance. "So are you saying that Star different. I sense there some kind of meaning behind that" I began to pour myself a large glass of scotch as the story of Star is a very complicated one. One that I don't even know too well myself as I notice in the past she didn't like to talk about it much. Well within the last year and half a lot come out but the full story of Star.

"You don't know much about Star. All you know is that we married. She became human and bared my child." Camille sat there looking at me intensely as she listen "Star story is a complicated one, and she had walked this world alone for over a thousand years." Her eyes widen as she heard that Star had been around for that long. I recalled I was just the same when I heard about her being alive the first time around. "Star was always unique, she was never human…. She never really spoken to me about her life when she was a child or growing up." Which was the truth and I guess it bothered me slightly as I tried to be as open as I could with her but I never got the same in return.

"So she hold a lot of secrets from you. That's not healthy for a relationship." Cami broke me out of my thoughts. I think Camille had taken what I told her in the wrong context as I knew from when Star hid from me about 1919. That Marcel and Rebekah summon Mikael was to protect me from feeling that pain and not to do anything stupid.

"I agree, but some secrets are kept to protect the ones you love." I realised that today when Star spoke of wanting to protect me how she stayed in hiding. "I don't know what she is now. But what I do know is she certainly not human no longer and hold impeccable power." I sat back in my sit and smiled as I knew that in truth Star would be able to handle herself but at what cost? "She determined to take down my mother and Mikael all in aid to protect me" Cami looked a little concerned now and I wanted to make it clear that Star is nothing like me she wasn't one to take lives. "Star isn't a murder to take a life even ones of those who deserve it would destroy her. So you can understand even more so why I need to act fast." Camille leaned forward and I could see that she was studying my expression and the way I was sitting doing her full trying to analysing of my frame of mind.

"So you're going to kill your father and mother to protect her? Once you done with your father you're going to hunt your mom down be rid of her?" Well pretty much summed up my day but my mother wouldn't be as simple as Mikael.

"If only I could. But, therein lies my predicament- if I kill her, she'll just jump into another body. If I somehow manage to thwart that nasty little inconvenience, she'll re-join the bloody witch ancestors and haunt me from beyond. But, right now, Mikael has the white oak stake. He needs to die first." As having that white oak stake was all that mattered. It was the only weapon that could kill an original vampire and whole sire line. Something like that couldn't be in Mikael or Davina hands longer they had it in their possession the more likely to have it hidden.

"And, how are you going to do that unarmed?" Camille spoke a little sarcastically and I just smiled as I put my hand inside my jacket _._

"I've taken precautions." I pulled out Papa Tunde's blade and shows it to her. Her face was filled horror for a moment then it faded as she shook her head.

"Oh, goody, Papa Tunde's Mystical-Knife-of-Ludicrous-Torment. Glad that's still around." Hearing Camille being sarcastic was kind of amusing I'm assuming that it was the alcohol that was making her feel so brave.

"You know, my parents dedicated their lives to making me feel weak and afraid. I've killed them once already. I can do it again." It wasn't a task that wasn't new to me and it didn't affect me then and it will not affect me now. I stood up as I think our therapy was over. I was about to walk away when Cami stops me by grabbing his my arm.

"Klaus, wait. I get it. The _hurt_ your parents have inflicted on you for a thousand years. I understand what you're fighting against. The real question is what are you fighting _for_?" I looks at her confused as I thought it was obvious why I was doing this it was to free myself from the ties from my parents. I opened my mouth to speak "Ask me to dance." She was behaving oddly was this another attempt to keep me distracted from going to that cabin.

"You want to _dance?"_ I asked her sceptically as I didn't understand what kind of game Camille was trying to play with me.

"No. I... _never_ want to dance. I'm actually really bad at it. But, I'm trying to make a point- there's more to life than the pain they made you feel. A cold beer, a slow song, a good friend... There are good things, Klaus. One has returned back into your life. Your wife. The woman who you are devoted to. That's happiness that you deserve even after all you have lost." She takes my hand. "And you need to see that, too." Cami puts her free hand on my shoulder, and he puts my own hand on her waist as the two of us begin to dance. "There's no real peace in revenge." Camille face slowly creeps closer to mine as though she's going to kiss me. I gracefully spun her around and used my vampire sped to leave her. I couldn't allow anything to jeopardize my relationship with Star I love her too dearly to allow some drunken moment to ruin that. When it comes to my relationship with Star remaining faithful is never an option but a priority. Loyalty is everything when it comes to her. She returned to me not once but twice and I intend to keep her here for eternity.

 **Star P.O.V**

I wanted to get to the cabin using my speed but of course Kol had his opinion on the matter saying that Davina would be spurious about it, Kol thought I was going to allow him to just walk in there and continue to manipulate her. So I allowed Kol to drive us there and that gave me the opportunity to figure out what Kol was up to, I wasn't stupid and I knew he had his own agenda as he comment about being summon gave that away. I had one concern that kept coming and going in my mind and that was Nik, something told me he wasn't going to just leave Mikael be with white oak stake. I just hope he doesn't figure out or find out where Davina is hiding because I know it would be bloodshed. I knew he was trying to change I could see that by him not acting impulsively. His temper got the better of him at times but I don't think that something Nik can ever change. All I wanted was finally face Mikael and…. I don't even know what I would do. Drive the white oak stake through his heart? Send him back to the gates of hell where he belongs? I don't know if I was ready for this yet but times wasn't on myside so whatever going to happen will just have to happen.

The car stopped and I notice that we were at the cabin I suggested to Kol to go in first just make sure she was okay as she did ask for quite a few ingredients. They all seem like they were for pain relief which got me thinking had Mikael hurt her? Then again Davina has that snazzy bracelet that keeps him on a tight leash. I watched as Kol made his way towards the cabin, looking back every so often to see if I was still there. He was probably hoping I would leave well I'm not going anywhere until I clean up this mess that my father brought to this world. In this world of many consequences, people help people to achieve or to fail, take care of whom to trust. Now I knew I couldn't trust Davina as much as I loved that girl she has betrayed me in the worst way possible.

Betrayals that make your soul scream so loud you wonder why no one else hears it. In the end, we are all alone in that private hell. But life isn't about learning to forgive those who have hurt you or forgetting the past. It's about learning to forgive yourself for being human and making mistakes. Yes, people disappoint us all the time. But the harshest lessons come when we disappoint ourselves. When we put our trust and our hearts into the hands of the wrong person and they do us wrong. And while we may hate them for what they did, the one we hate most is ourselves for allowing them into our private circle. How could I have been so stupid? How could I let them deceive me? You can't keep snakes in your backyard and expect them only to bite your neighbours. You know, eventually those snakes are going to turn on whoever has them in the backyard.

I began to walk closer to the cabin so I could hear what going on cause Kol maybe under some kind of spell with me I don't think that would stop him from being deceitful. I walked up the steps and looked into the window to see what was going on. I could see Kol looking at Davina ankle it seems that she injured it somehow. I couldn't see Mikael, but knowing Davina she probably had him locked up like she did in St Anne attic.

" _Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it first-hand. It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally!_ " Davina starts to giggle. She seemed really taken by him but it's not going to be something that going to blossom. Kol was bad news. I know I was using him to get to her but I know he had his own reasons to wanting to get close to her. " _And I thought I'd have that honour!_ " I watched as she had this beaming smile on her face which I hadn't seen in a long time. I needed to remember I can't be soft of heart when it came to her not with her determined to bring Nik down. I don't think I could forgive her for attempting to do that.

" _Hmm."_ Kol uses his fingers to scoop up an herbal poultice that he's made in a bowl and spreads it over Davina's injured foot. Davina wrinkles her nose " _Ugh, it smells like—"_ I knew I had to go in there but I was worried that if I speak to her that I might lose it. I can't keep thinking like this I need to prove to myself that I can remain in some kind of control.

" _-You've run into something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda_." He finishes treating her ankle " _There you go_!" She sighs in relief as she tries to stand.

" _Wow, the pain is just_ —" She stumbles and Kol catches her.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_ " He sits her down on the bench next to him " _It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle_." He sets her ankle on the chair so it can rest. I walked away from the window and made my way to the front door. I grabbed hold of the handle and took in a deep breath before opening the door and taking a step in. As I did the giggling stopped from Davina as she locked eyes with me looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Star!" Davina choked out as she tried to get to her feet. I just stood there trying to keep calm as I felt like I was going to lose it in any moment. I watched as she stumbled before me until she touched me to see if I was real. When she did she embraced me in a tight hug but I didn't return the gesture. They always say who you think things will plan out in your head is always different. "I can't believe you here. How? How are you even here?" She spoke through her tears as she pulled away.

"I don't think we should speak in front of your friend." I looked over at Kol who stood there not looking impress. "Do you think you can walk on that?" I asked her coldly and she stood there looking at me a little taken back. I crouched down and touched her ankle as I did a golden glow came from my hand to heal her ankle. I got up and began to walk out of the cabin waiting for Davina outside. As I turned around Davina stood there with a worried expression. "You look a little frighten." My voice was as cold as ice when I spoke towards her.

"Maybe it's because you're looking at me with such hatred." Davina spoke bravely and I knew that I had to say my piece to her. Cause in this present moment I felt like I was going to explode.

"Do you know what it means to be betrayed?!" Davina took a step back as I frighten her by raising my voice but she lucky that all I'm doing right now. "Should I explain it to you? It means to be treated like trash and your feelings get stepped on…" I could see that she was piecing it all together in her mind "I know what you and my father did bringing back that animal from the other side. How could you do that? How could and my father think that in doing that it wouldn't hurt me!" I yelled at her and as I did I had to walk away from her as I knew I would do something I would regret.

"Did Elijah tell you?" Davina called out through her sobs. Her tears meant nothing to me right now as I turned my back on Nik once I knew she was safe away from Marcel. I put her first before everything because she was like family to me. I looked at her as if she was my daughter and her hatred for Nik was far greater than anything she felt for me.

"No…" I spoke just above a whisper and turned to her "I asked you of one thing when I was dying not to wage a war against Nik. I wasn't asking you of the world Davina." I know Davina hated him and with just course…. but this? It just showed me that in the end even the ones you hold dear to your heart would do thing to hurt you. Davina knew of my love and devotion to Nik she knew I didn't approve of his actions. But to sentence him to death did she really think that would be something I would approve of? "I was asking you not to harm the man I love." Images flashed through my mind of what I wanted to do to her in that moment and most of led to her blood being spilled everywhere. This was one of the hardest things even with this ring I wore to keep my powers under control I could feel my anger and rage winning. "Arggh, do you know how hard it is for me right now not to come there and—" I screamed at her as I did I felt my whole body shake as I tried the fight the side of me that wanted to harm her I had no idea of what I could do and I didn't want another body count on my hands. Especially Davina blood on them.

"Star I'm—" She began to say but I had to stop her because whatever she going to tell me would just anger me further.

"Can't you see how much I care for you? How hard I'm tried to connect with you? When did I ever betray you?" That what I didn't understand. Once I was united with her I stood by her I pushed the man I love away because of his reckless actions. Davina revenge was more important than our connection. I felt a presence coming and I knew exactly who it was. "Get in the cabin NOW!" I yelled at her she looked at me frighten before running back in. I turned to see Nik standing a few feet from me with the look of murder in his eyes. "I'm not surprised that you've turned up."

"Well I would have been here sooner. I had a few issue along the way." Nik walks across the porch and looks into the window then turns to me. "Of course if you would just allowed me to come with you then I would got here sooner." His voice was indifferent I wasn't entirely sure if he was mad at me or disappointed. What I did know was I needed to get Nik out of here before Mikael makes some kind of appearance.

"Nik please. I'm dealing with this just let me—" He stopped me in mid-sentence.

"It's not I don't trust you Star." He spoke calmly as he goes to look around in the yard, he sees a staff and looks at it for a long moment before grabbed. Suddenly he angrily throwing it through the window like a javelin. "Enough games, Davina! Send out my father! Let's finish this." He shouted at the top of his voice. This wasn't the best way to handle things right now I don't know if he will even listen to me.

"Niklaus please just leave. Mikael in there and he has the white oak stake I will not allow anything to happen to you." Nik glared at me with his eyes glowing amber and I recalled the last time he looked at me like that. When he found out about that I knew of Marcel and Rebekah treachery. "DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!" He was really pushing it now and I didn't want to get into a psychical fight with him but it seemed that I had no choice right now. I super-sped over and grabbed him so he was facing me and he didn't seem too pleased.

"You are so stubborn! Just leave Nik!" I shouted he stood there looking at me with wide eyes as if he was going to attack me in any moment. I slowly removed my hands from his jacket and took a step back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I tried to keep my voice steady as I spoke to him as I could feel my rage seeping to surface. Nik wasn't the person I need to let my anger out to.

"Hello, boy. I would listen to your bitch." I watched as Nik tries to remain strong but I could see that he looked scared. "As you seem rather impatient. Are you so eager to meet your end?" Mikael spoke darkly. This wasn't going to happen no way I was going to allow Mikael to do the one thing he has been dreaming of for the last thousand years.

"I'm only eager to stand over your burning corpse again. Only this time, I intend to enjoy it more." Nik spoke as he began to approach him. "You will burn in the pits of hell for words you spoke of the woman I love." Every part of me began to tense up as I knew that would have to intervene but could I really stop the both of them? I watched as Mikael casually walked down the steps with a smirk upon his face.

"I've been to hell and I've travelled all the way back from hell for this moment." Nik began to smile as they both etched closer to each other.

"Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting!" I rushed over and stood between them both I had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that this time Nik couldn't succeeded. I would rather die if I would even die than for Nik to receive that fate.

"This isn't going to happen not today or any day." I turned to Mikael who stood there with pure rage upon his face as I was the one standing between him getting to Nik. "You hear me Mikael! This is the last time…." All my anger came to the surface as I lunged for Mikael and the two of us began to fight.

I could see by the way he looked at me he didn't expect me to do such a thing. I'm not allow him to hurt Nik no more this is the last time Mikael will raise a hand to Nik. Mikael gain the upper hand as kicked me down onto the ground in full force he kicks me in my stomach I groaned in pain as I laid flat on my back I tried to get back to my feet the aching prevented me. Mikael grabbed Nik in a choke-hold and was about to stake him when Nik kicks him backward. I tried to scramble to my feet to go and help him but Nik had the control now. He stomps on Mikael's hand before he can grab the stake, which was laying on the ground between them, and the two begin to fight again. I saw that as my opportunity to grab the stake as it was the only thing that could actually kill Nik or any original including Mikael.

Before I reached for it Mikael grabbed it as he held Nik flat on the ground and holds him in a choke-hold as he tries to stake him. Something caught my eye a few feet away it was papa tuned blade. Nik desperately tried to keep the stake from piercing his skin Mikael manages to stab him in the shoulder. Nik screamed in pain and I grabbed Papa Tunde's blade stabbing Mikael in the back with it. Mikael screamed out in pain and falls to the ground as the knife begins to embed itself in Mikael's back. I rushed over to Nik and pulled the stake out of his shoulder then helping him to his feet. Nik held the stake in his hand as he stares at Mikael's body lying still on the ground incapacitated by the pain inflicted by the cursed blade. I stood there wanting to say something to him but no words would come out. Nik who stood before me looked a little unpredictable. Suddenly Cami runs toward him panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Where is she? If something happened to her, Klaus, I swear to God—" She spoke frantically towards him which snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Davina's fine. She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky." Cami sighs in relief, and Nik smiles. I looked between the both of them and I notice there was something different between the both of them. The way Camille looked at him and the way Nik seemed a little nervous. They both looked at each other for a long moment until Cami realized that I was actually standing there.

"Star, it's good to see you back." Cami spoke a little nervously then she turned to walk towards the cabin. I looked at Nik who was staring at Cami as she made her way into the house.

"I see you two have become close" I didn't want to sound like a jealous…. I don't even know what I'm to Nik anymore but I didn't like what I just witness.

"You know you shouldn't of—" He began to say but I interrupted him while he was speaking.

"Oh, shut up! I'm so mad at you, I can hardly speak." I wasn't going to have him dictate to me what I should and shouldn't do. "I asked you to leave this to me. No you can't do that. Is it because you don't trust me? Is it because you don't have faith in me?" Nik stood there shaking his head and I could see the frustration appear upon his face.

"I do trust you, and have faith in you. I know you better than anyone in this city and I know you can't take a life." He looks down at Mikael on the ground "That's why between the two weapons you chose the blade of eternal torment rather than the stake that would end his life." I guess Nik was right in what he said in sane mind I can't just take a life like he could so easily. Nik approached me with a look of curiosity in his eyes "This is the many reasons why I love you so deeply." Nik spoke with sincerity in his voice as he caressed my cheek as he did it sent a shiver down my spine. Nik always had a way with words but even as kind as they were I needed to make something clear.

"You spoke of how we are to stand united and today I failed that. I'm sorry but I know you Niklaus I know of your temper, and I know that you would not end in just taking Mikael down." That what stopped me today. I could see that Nik was trying his hardest to be the man that I knew that he could be. When one person has been used to a particular way for a thousand years it doesn't change overnight "That you would harm Davina for what she did, I'm telling you- under no circumstances will you hurt that girl, do you understand me?" Nik opens his mouth to say something, but reconsider what he is about to say.

"You have my word." He leaned in placed a soft kiss on my lips. I didn't have any doubts that he would go against his word. Nik loads Mikael's body into the trunk of his SUV. He closes the trunk door and sighs I knew this was difficult for him to not just kill him. I know that no one is born hating another person because of who they are of their background. People learn to hate and if they can hate and if they can be taught to love. For love comes more naturally to the heart than it's opposite.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I couldn't be more proud of Star for what she did. I came face to face my demon I didn't know if I was going to survive or that I would see my death. All I knew that it all had to end on this night as confident I felt about beating Mikael there was a risk. When Star attacked Mikael it really took my off guard I stood there frozen for a moment. When Mikael strike her that is when my rage kicked in and there was no holding back whatsoever. Mikael and I fought it was intense like it had always has been but this time I knew one of us would truly die. I thought it was going to be me as Mikael held the indestructible white oak stake to my heart. I felt my life flash before my eyes then I heard Mikael groan in pain that when I realise that Star had stabbed him with Papa Tunde blade. She stood there panting with fear in her eyes as she looked down at him.

I knew she could never kill him because that was something that didn't come naturally to her. To take a life was something she couldn't do not in sane of mind. Cami abrupt arrival brought a little more intention than I expect and I saw that Star notice as she asked what was between Cami and I. There was nothing going on but the way the both of us behaved I could see why Star was a little spurious. Star asked of me not to harm Davina as much as that task would be a difficult one I will uphold my word to my beloved. The tense atmosphere soon faded as the both of us spoke with sincerity to one another. A single smile from her could make my entire being burn. One touch from her hand and I was undone. It was terrifying to think of how much power this one person had over me. How one single gesture from her could affect me so profoundly.

I believe that the most important thing for a couple of any sort, to realize in their relationship with each other is that neither are a limited source. You see the idea of the soul is that it is eternal and that it continually receives from an Eternal Source. So the idea in any relationship is never really what you can get from it; but the idea is what you can give to the other what you can put into it. Withdrawing from eternity— and depositing into the physical realm. Of course as you both give you are also both receiving from one another thus a beautiful relationship is formed and maintained. It's that certain flow that needs to be encouraged and allowed. So in a nutshell the idea is to give because you know that you are receiving from an Everlasting Source. But to also remain graceful and eager enough to also receive gratefully from the other. And this is how eternal relationships are born. We are all conduits of eternity and we happen to meet another conduit whom we feel we belong with.

Then we share what we receive from eternity and receive what the other has to share. That is what I had learnt in my time being in this blissful relationship with my Star. Love it's truly eternal especially when you have met your soulmate. That is what Star was as it was proven time and time again even death could not keep us apart. The love that you receive is equal to the love you give... And for those rare souls who give with no thought of receipt... only they are worthy of the eternal love.

Star wanted to check on Davina but hesitated in doing so she kept hovering at the front I kept insisting for us to leave as I wanted to dispose of Mikael. When I did that she made her way towards the cabin door but didn't enter. I sighed as I knew she needed some support from me as what she learnt of Davina and her father plotting against me. I could see that all of this was difficult for her as Star has always honoured and protected Davina since she was freed from Marcel. I placed my arm around her waist while my other hand I held the white oak stake tightly in my grip. As I watch Cami and this young man worrying over Davina condition.

"We should get her to a hospital." Cami spoke frantically as she did I felt Star tense up beside me. I didn't understand why she didn't just enter the cabin I knew of my reason but Star had none. Well I say none I knew she was angry and disappointed in Davina but she wouldn't harm her. Would she?

"Oh, hello darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" The young man spoke with amusement in his voice. I wasn't amused and fortunately for him this barrier kept me from going in there. It didn't mean he was safe when he left.

"You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." I threaten him as I did he looked at me with a ridiculous smirk upon his face while Cami glared.

"Klaus, he's just a kid. Give him a break." Cami spoke in his defence once again Star tense up beside me. I looked to Star who face was filled with rage I tighten my hold around her waist as I couldn't predict what she was going to do.

"Yeah, she's right. You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues." The young man attempted to continue with his big and brave actions which will led to him having his heart ripped out.

"You need to mind you tongue." Star growled beside me to the young man before turning to me "Will you not allow him to get under your skin so much." She spoke a little more calmly but there was something strange about the way she was looking at me. The blue colouring of her eyes were darken and I had seen this before when I told her about the treachery. I knew I had to defuse the situation somehow.

"I promised not to kill Davina, I said nothing of this insolent sod." I turned back to the boy who was smirking at me. Suddenly Cami grabbed hold of my arm taking me away from my hold from Star.

"Klaus, come on." I stare suspiciously at boy as she pulls him onto the porch. My eyes advert to Star who stood there stunned by Camille actions. "A minute ago, you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing, and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it, either!" I looked at Star who stood there with a look of indifference I wasn't entirely sure what was running through her mind. But her face was filled with sorrow I looked into the cabin where the young man was still tending to Davina.

"Fine." I wasn't doing this for the words that Cami spoke to me but because I knew Star did not want me to spill blood that wasn't necessary.

"Thank you." Camille spoke with relief in her voice and I nodded. I walked away from her and approached Star and handed her the stake and the car keys.

"Go get the car, let's take her to hospital." Star smiled as she leaned in and kissed me. I knew that if she held the white oak stake I would had nothing to fear that it will always be in safe hands. She proven to me that she will protect not only protect me but also my family. This was also my way of showing her that I do have faith and trust in her.

"I love you Niklaus." She spoke as she held my face between her hands. Three simple words that she spoke of always brought a smile to my face even in dark times just as now.

"As I love you. Your happiness is all that matters to me." I kissed her forehead before she walked away. I turned back to the cabin and looked at the young man I came to a realization. In my anger and rage I failed to realize that young man who was attending to Davina was my brother Kol. The piece began to fall into place the way he spoke so boldly and how Star snapped as him as if she knew him. So this was the body that Kol was inhabiting that my mother gave him. I waited until Cami went into the other room to speak. "You've got a way with words." He looked over at me and the more I looked at him the more certain I knew it was my brother. Different body but some traits will always follow.

"Well, I've travelled." He stands up and walks over to me and there was a glint in his eyes that Kol always gave when he felt smug.

"You seem to have crossed continents to order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business." I smiled at him. "Strange, isn't it?" He smirks but says nothing. "Unless it's your family business. You know, ever since my mother and Finn, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, Kol." He began to laugh and bow dramatically. This was typical Kol behaviour and in a way I was pleased of his return but I didn't like that he was siding with my mother and her ludicrous plan.

"Then the jig is up!" I smiles genuinely at him as I was happy to see him again. "Hello, brother!" I shook my head as I couldn't believe that I didn't notice before. I had all that went on with Mikael run through my mind then Star acting oddly.

"It's not that I begrudge you hitching a ride back to the land of the living. It's just that you're making all the wrong friends, brother. And I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are." That is what annoyed me more than anything why didn't he come to Elijah or myself before. Kol always worked with whoever was in his favour and in this moment it was working with my mother evil plot.

"But you're not going to do that, are you? Because you're very persuasive wife told you to leave me alone." Kol spoke just above a whisper and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?" He spoke sarcastically and in that moment whatever sense of joy I may have felt faded in an instant.

"Star? I changed my mind, I am going to kill him after all." I raised my voice so that she would hear. Kol smirks at me but when Star doesn't respond I began to worry and walks toward the car "Star?" I walked to the driveway where I found the driver's side door of his SUV open. Its window smeared with blood. Furious I rushed around to the trunk which is open and empty in that moment realizes that Mikael took Star.

 **Star P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think anymore after I had stabbed Mikael with Papa Tunde blade I was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Words that Nik spoke to me were the truth I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed Mikael. Even as much as he deserved death. Even as much as my head told me to go with the white oak stake and be done with him forever. It was like something held me back from doing it. I felt like I had one of those moments where an angel was on one shoulder and the devil on the other. It was a battle of wills in my mind as there was that side of myself fighting with this darker side that trying to take control. I couldn't allow it as I did for a short moment and in doing so it's left me with wounds and dark memories. So I did the right thing in stabbing Mikael with the darkest mystical object to allow him to feel torment. As he had let Nik for nearly a thousand years to feel the same kind of pain. It was justices in the end.

There was another thing weighing down on me and it wasn't the fact that I was concerned about Davina of what I may do her or Nik. It was this strange chemistry between Camille and Nik that had been brought to light on this night. I've never been jealous before and what I felt when I looked at the both of them burned. Like silver through my veins. In this moment I was just the one thing that I thought I would never be jealous of the way Camille was looking at Nik. I'm jealous of every minute that she may had spent with him while I was gone. What I did know was that jealousy is a disease. Love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other. I guess I was welcomed to the wonderful world of jealousy. For the price of admission you get a splitting headache. A nearly irresistible urge to commit murder and an inferiority complex. Yippee!

Niklaus action towards me changed my way of thinking as he intrusted me with the one thing that he didn't trust with another. He placed the white oak stake in my hands for safe keeping. That moment right there I knew I had nothing to fear. Yes maybe Camille may have untoward feeling to Nik but it didn't mean that he felt the same. I felt ashamed for my moment of weakness of allowing jealously consume me the way it did. The more you love, the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite... What Nik and I had was a bond that was truly bind with something that could not be broken. Niklaus could make my heart flutter even after all these centuries that had passed no many can say that. I could not tell you if I loved Nik the first moment I saw him or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at him walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with him.

You only need one man to love you. But him to love you free like a wildfire crazy like the moon. Always like tomorrow. Sudden like an inhale and overcoming like the tides. Only one man and all of this to me and that was him. Love is not an equation it is not a contract and it is not a happy ending. Love is the slate under the chalk, the ground that buildings rise and the oxygen in the air. It is the place you come back to no matter where you're headed. That was the structure of our relationship and with true love is felonious… You take someone's breath away… You rob them of the ability to utter a single word… You steal a heart.

My moment I feeling all these amazing emotions were soon taken from me. As I went to get into the car and bring it round so we could take Davina to the hospital I came face to face with the devil himself known as Mikael. I didn't have a chance to even defend myself as one moment he was before me the next I felt sharp pain in my head and blacked out. I slowly opened my eyes and I notice it was daylight I felt the coldness of the ground. I sat up and saw Mikael sitting across from me with a dangerous look in his eyes. As he held Papa Tunde blade in one hand and the white oak stake in another. I looked around and I could see we were in the Bayou still.

"The abomination sympathizer awake." Mikael sneered as he began to approach me and I jump to my feet before he could do anything.

"Nik will find you! He will show you no mercy this time Mikael." He began to laugh obnoxiously which irritated me slightly as there was no reasoning with psychopath.

"Oh, he will. But, I will be ready." He spoke with amusement in his voice. I couldn't understand how he was still standing after I stabbed him with Papa Tunde blade.

"How? I've seen the kind of pain that blade causes." Had Mikael come back different just as I did? How could he endure the pain that is held in a blade as powerful as that.

"I have fought more pain than anyone, living or dead." He clutches Papa Tunde's blade in one hand "But, once I feed, I shall be restored." He came closer to me and I didn't back away I didn't want to show him fear as that something he relished in "Not you." He holds the blade against my neck "You, my dear, are leverage. Once I threaten to dismember you in front of him, Klaus will hesitate. And, in that moment of weakness, I shall end him." That what all of this was about him ending Nik life. How stubborn people in this family were. What didn't they get that it wasn't Nik fault what his mother did! Why do they continue to punish him? Esther opened her legs for another and Nik gets the eternal torment?

"This is crazy! The two of you, going round and round trying to kill each other? You're obsessing over the death of someone whose fatal flaw is that he was fathered by another guy!" That all it was down to because Nik wasn't his and in a way I could understand being hurt when he first found out. This viscous cycle of hatred toward a boy who turned into a man wasn't right. I looked to see Mikael looking at me infuriated with rage.

"Hush! You are the enabler of the weak! No wonder he seeks your company." He grabs me by the throat with a firm grip as he did I felt faint and coldness spur through my whole body.

 **Vision…..**

 _I heard the cried of a baby from behind me as I turned I saw Esther in a bed with a baby in her arms. The door to the room opened and Mikael walked in with a huge smile upon his face as he approached the bed. Esther handed him the baby and he held it in his arms and the baby instantly stops crying once in his arms._

" _A Son…" Mikael spoke with joy in his voice as moved the blanket to see the gender. "We shall name him after my father, Niklaus." I felt my jaw drop slightly as I couldn't believe what I was seeing. That Mikael looked as happy as he held an infant Nik in his arms like a real proud father. "That a strong name for a son that I know will be victorious one day." He spoke with so much passion as he spoke down to Nik there was a look of love and admiration from Mikael as he looking at this tiny baby._

" _His taken to you already, that the first time he stopped crying." Esther spoke and a huge smile appeared on Mikael face as he rocked him in his arm walking towards to some kind of shrine._

" _A son always feel safe in the arms of his father." He held him up in front of him "Welcome into the world Niklaus, you are truly a gift joy. Know this your father will love you dearly until my last dying breathe."_

 **End Of Vision…**

"Oh my god! That's why you hate him?" I stood there stunned by what I had seen. While Mikael stood there with an odd expression.

"Seem you've come back from the dead with magical abilities. What are you? A witch?!" He yelled at me and I don't think he like that I saw that part of his past but I was shown it for a reason. Now I understood a little more why Mikael was the way he was as that vision showed me that he loved Nik more than anything when he was born.

"You named Nik after your father. You were so happy when he was born. You looked at him with such adoration." It was a side to Mikael that I thought I would never see. But in those short moment in that vision you could see that Nik was Mikael world and it had been destroyed when he knew of Esther indiscretion.

"I'm warning you!" Mikael warned me as he took a step towards me and I took one back. I wasn't going to stop because this had to be spoken of. Maybe I could make Mikael see sense that Nik didn't choose who his father was but he spoke of Mikael to be that person. That time blood isn't what links a family that Nik regardless is a Mikaelson because of the connection he held with Mikael.

"You know what sad about all this. That tiny baby you held in your arms that you loved more than anything in this world wasn't to blame." I looked as Mikael expression soften as if my words had affected him in some way. "Your wife brought you this hurt and pain. Esther was the one who was unfaithful. You chose to make Niklaus suffer." That soon faded at the mere mention of Esther. Did Mikael love her that deeply that he couldn't see that it was her mistake and not Nik.

"Quite!" He screamed at me. I wasn't going to stop I wasn't going to stop until I got some kind of sense knocked into him. For a thousand years no one had spoken there mind to him will now someone is and that me.

"You speak of harming him. Putting him down like the dog that he is…." It hurt me speaking of Nik like that but I was only speaking of the words he had said many of times. "But when you look at him you still see that tiny baby you held in your arms that you promised to love and protect." Mikael came charging at me and I felt a pain in my chest. As I looked down I could see Papa Tunde blade embedded.

"Silence!" He screamed as I watched the blade go deeper into my chest. The pain was something truly unbearable and I couldn't hold my screams in as it went further in. Screaming at the top of my lungs I thought my vocal cords were going to break. The last image I saw was the sunlight seeping through the leaves before fading into darkness…..


	5. This Ain't The Woman I Used To Know

_The queen finally allow the truth to come to the surface knowing that the destroyer once loved our majestic king as if he was his own. That when he held him in his arms he saw the eyes of a warrior a worthy son. But when the truth was known all the destroyer saw was that our king was his weakness. That is what this story all boils down to. That each and every one of our heroes and villain in this story have a weakness. Some would use this to their advantage. That is something to keep in mind…._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

From the moment that I stopped arguing with Kol and called out for Star. That's when I found out somehow Mikael overcame the blade of Papa Tunde. It couldn't be possible for him to actually take it out of his back could it? Star wouldn't have been that stupid to take it out of him? So many questions ran through my mind in these short moment. All I knew is that I needed to find Mikael and end this once and for all. If he has laid a hand on Star even harmed a hair on her head I will make his death more gruesome than he ever imagined. They say vengeance taken will tear the heart and torment the conscious. If there's any truth to it, then I now know with certainty that the path I'm on is the right one. Mikael has turned everything that I cherished against me so ending this chapter with him I will relish. Just as much as I relished it when I drove that white oak stake before. This was always personal between him and me but now he took the woman I love as some kind leverage.

Mikael see Star as my weakness and in truth she is. With him taking Star also gave me the fuel to allow my plans of vengeance. Let me tell you something about me. I love vengeance like normal people love sunsets and long walks on the beach. I eat vengeance with a spoon like its honey. In fact, I may not even be a real person, but just a vow of vengeance made flesh. Vengeance, retaliation, retribution, revenge are deceitful brothers; vile, beguiling demons promising justifiable compensation to a pained soul for his losses. Yet in truth they craftily fester away all else of worth remaining. Vengeance is a monster of appetite, forever bloodthirsty and never filled. On this night, I swear to you that I will rise above everything Mikael has ever taught me. I will become a force that this world has never known. I will come into such power that none will dare hurt me again. That includes member of my family as I will not allow them to have that strong hold over me.

I began to searching through the Bayou as I knew they had gone by foot I saw smears of blood on trees I approached one of the trees and smelled the blood and I knew that scent it was Star blood Mikael was using as bread crumble trail. This enraged me further but I tried to keep calm as when I would finally come face to face with him I could let all my rage out. So I continued to follow the smears of blood which lead me to a _Hillbilly party_ bonfire. When I arrived all of the party-goers standing completely still and silent in their masks.

"Did you honestly think to hold me with a blade forged from pain?" One of the men spoke and I knew he was compelled by Mikael by the words that were used.

"Unlike the weak, unlike you, I gain strength from pain!" The other began to yell at me in the same manner that Mikael would. I knew I had to keep my composure this was just a vial party trick on Mikael behalf. I will save my anger for him and no one else.

"Soon, you will know the taste of white-oak as it pierces your heart." The first one talks once again and I couldn't help but be amused by all the theatrics.

"It's very clever, Mikael! Compelling the locals to say to my face what you dare not? Enjoy the theatrics! They only delay the inevitable." In truth the end of all this will be his death. Mikael see me as weak he thinks by taking Star was going to weaken me further. That's where he is wrong as he took something precious from me and intend to make him pay.

"While your wench feel the torments of blade. Oh what pain is she in…" The second man spoke in a mocking tone. Suddenly he tries to attacks me but he easily disarms and killed him. The other compelled guests quickly follow and I quickly kills them.

Would Mikael do that? Of course he would his sick and twisted and would inflict that kind of pain upon her. Why hadn't she fought him back? I know Star returned and she not like her human self… Then again once that blade is embedded into you your totally disarmed unable to do anything. Knowing Mikael he done a sneak attack on her but that doesn't explain how she didn't get away before harmed. None of this was making any sense to me. I needed continued with my search trying to find more trails of Star blood that Mikael may had left behind but also my senses I knew I had to gather my strength before facing him it was daylight, now, and I was feeding off the bodies of the recently dead partiers. There is one partier left alive, who stumbles as he tries to attack me. I simply takes his weapon and hits him upside the head with it. Suddenly my phone rings I looked to see that it was Hayley. I wasn't in the mood to speak to her as I had unfinished business to deal with. I knew she wouldn't stop until I did so I reluctantly answers it.

"Uh, I'm a tad busy. What is it, Hayley?" I growled down the phone as I wasn't in the mood nor did I have the time to deal with her dilemmas.

"Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood everywhere- werewolf and vampire. There's a trail. I need you to help us track it." Hayley whispered. I knew whatever had happened to Elijah sounded serious but this what I was dealing with was far more concerning. Star's life was endanger and my own so I think that takes priority over anything.

"Well, as much as I might like to help you find my brother, I have more pressing matters as the moment." One of the partier tries to crawl toward me. So I kicked him in the face, knocking him backward. Today wasn't the day to play with my patients.

"What's more important than your own brother?" Hayley spoke with frustration in her voice. I cared and loved Elijah he was the most loyal out of all of my siblings. I knew if he was in this situation which he has been when Rebekah and I were taken. When the witch threaten the life of Hayley he chose to save her over his sibling. That was because of his feelings towards her and this moment right now my feeling for Star were far greater. I had lost her too many times and I wasn't going to lose her again even if it means that saving and protect her leads to my death.

"Star's life? My life? Davina had Mikael on a magical leash, and it broke. Now Mikael has Tunde's blade, the white oak stake, and Star. I'm gonna get her back." The partier tries once again to attack so I grabs him in a choke-hold. "And then, I'm gonna end this. Either, Mikael or I will be ash by day's end." That's the truth in the end one of us will died in this moment in time it was a fifty percent chance of who will survive. "And, if you do find my brother, please, tell him I could do with a hand?" I finally snaps the partier's neck and hung up. Mikael keeps punishing me for his mistakes or for the consequences of his own actions. I did not asked to be fathered by another there was obviously a reason why Esther strayed. Mikael harms me by shifting blame that is rightly his; this is a wretched and cowardly sin. The Day of Judgment is once upon us again we will see if the bastard wins or the man who calls himself the destroyer.

 **Star P.O.V**

My eyes flew opened I stood in front of a house was old but it looked ever so familiar. I looked around I knew I was still in New Orleans the street was one I knew I had been down many times. My focus went back to the house and I could see that no one had done work on it for some time. I opened the gate and began to make my way towards the house as I felt like something was drawing me towards it. I place my hand on the door handle I felt an eerie feeling overcome me and I just shook it off. I didn't understand any of this one moment I was with Mikael the next I was here? I took in a deep breath as I turned the handle and opened the door. I entered a long dark hallway lit only by the light coming from a room at the end of the hall. There were two doors in the hall one on either side. My heart started to beat faster a board groaned beneath my feet and broke with a snap, I jumped back from the hole with a shriek.

A cold sweat dripped upon my head. Not the sweat from running but the sweat from anxiety. My heart pounded like a drum. I flickered my eyes uncontrollably as I saw a figure approach me then suddenly it wasn't there. Was it there? I thought I saw something moving, but it must be my own imagination. I looked up and I saw the figure again. Then it was there again. I wiped my eyes so I could see straight. Suddenly, swoosh! Two shadows collided with my eyes. They stared down at me with glaring eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" I screamed as the figure became more apparent all I saw was a mass of blond hair as she reached out for me. I closed my eyes in fear as I didn't know what she wanted. I could hear laughing not of a woman but of a man as I opened my eyes I saw Mikael sitting on create across from me.

"Seems you know how to endure that blade. You're beginning to impress me." Mikael look impressed as I sat up and I could feel Papa Tunde blade buried in my chest. The nightmare I had been going through in my slumber the fear all faded away. I was about to place my hand into my chest when I stopped myself. I began to recall my last moment with Mikael when I had some kind of vision seeing him with infant Nik.

"I used to try to convince Nik that there was good in everyone that you really did care about him, deep inside." I spoke as I got up from the ground. Mikael tried to throw me onto the floor but I pushed him. Making him stumble back a few steps. "He told me I was naive, that I could never fathom how deep your hatred ran." Mikael looked at me with vengeance in his eyes but right now I need to speak my mind. Not like he can hurt me further I have the blade of Papa Tunde stuck in my chest and that white oak stake his clutching on to won't do anything to me. "I know the truth. I know you loved Niklaus more than anything—" Mikael stopped me in mid-sentence.

"Your right I didn't always hate him. With your sorcery you saw what I was like when Klaus was born, I was overjoyed. I thought, ' _This one- this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be_ _worthy_.'" I could see that Mikael was a little over whelmed for a moment but that soon changed. "But, my hope was short-lived. And, when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was GLORIOUS. But, that passed with the knowledge that he was begat of a beast." Even as hateful as Mikael spoke of Nik there was something that he couldn't understand. The one thing that I've been telling him over and over that he will not get into this thick skull that none of this was Nik fault.

"His mother's infidelity was not his fault!" I yelled at him as this was beyond ridiculous they fighting this war between the both of them when there was one cooperate that was Esther. She should be feeling Mikael waft and even Nik.

"Everything that followed was because of Niklaus' obsession with the wolves! He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon, and he took my youngest son, Henrik. He was but a child, and he was torn apart." He was blaming Henrik death on Nik? That wasn't his fault it was an accident a freak of nature moment where things got out of control. How could he blame him for that?

"It was an accident!" Why couldn't Mikael see that all it was. I could see that he was enraged with the way I was biting back at him. I don't care I didn't fear him and he has no idea who I am or what I can do. One thing is for sure is that I will not allow him to hurt Nik.

"An accident? AN ACCIDENT? HE MURDERED MY WIFE! HIS OWN MOTHER!" He screamed into my face. I stood there no flitching or nothing because what Nik did was at just cause. "Who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature! He betrayed me. He turned my entire family against me! And yet, you defend him?" Did he expect me not to defend him? Mikael clearly still in love with Esther as he can not see her sins. Nik shouldn't be paying for the sins of his mother. All that turned against Mikael believed that in the end none of this was Nik fault. They saw beyond the clarity of it all but Mikael still in the foggy mist of Esther spell.

"I have desperately tried to convince him not to kill you! That even though you deny him as your child you were the only father figure that he ever had. That the bloodshed in your family does not have to be an endless cycle!" Mikael pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. But I wasn't going to stop there in fact I may do something that I might not regret. "And, after centuries on this earth, do you really not see that all of your violence is POINTLESS." I looked over at Mikael and it looks like Mikael is crying, but, in fact, he's actually laughing. He continued to giggling maniacally which was annoying me but I tried to remain cool I could feel that this blade was bringing out a darker side of me as I kept envisioning all different way I could end Mikael before stabbing him with the stake. I was trying to keep that side to myself under control for now.

"Let me hazard a guess- you are one of these alienists, right?" Mikael has some serious issue that would take any therapist decades maybe centuries to try to get through.

"They are called therapists these days, and, to be honest, you could do with some couch time." He began to laugh mockingly towards me. As he slowly began to approach me slowly with that murderous look in his eyes.

"Actually, my dear, since—" He winces. "- my wound does not appear to be healing, what I could do with right now is some food." He was approaching me like a predator would stalk their prey there was no way in hell that I was going to allow him to feed from me.

"What was it you called me? A witch?" I tried to stop him coming towards me with a simple infliction spell but nothing happened. Mikael began to laugh obnoxiously as he could see that I was backing away from him now. Why wasn't my magic working? It had to be this blade I went to try and take it out of my chest but suddenly he had me in a choke hold.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? And it seems as though as you sustain that blade your powerless which works to my advantage." I tried to fight him off as I did I could feel the blade scrapping against my heart. "Although the blood of a full belly makes for good fodder—" He turns me to face him as he vamps-out. "- in times of need, even the devil eats flies." He hisses and bites down on to my neck as I screamed in terror and pain. It felt like a lifetime with him latched to my throat when he stopped he held the stake to my throat as Nik entered the room. I was weaken by the blood lost I couldn't fight Mikael as all I wanted was for this blade to be out of me. Also I could kill Mikael myself. Nik points his handmade stake at Mikael.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her." Mikael carelessly lets go of me and I couldn't hold my own weight dropped to the floor. I could see Nik looking at me with concerned but I didn't want him to focus on me just to put Mikael down for good.

"Aw, how sweet. The cur whines for its bitch." He holds the white oak stake in his hands. "She going to be in remission for a while I think that blade taking its affect" I felt like I wanted to sleep but I tried to keep my focus on Nik. I knew I needed to get up but there was this pain in my chest like the blade was sinking in further. "I'll be sure to drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn." I could see that those words affect Nik as he leaps a dozen feet into the air and lunges at Mikael with his makeshift stake. He tackles Mikael, but they both quickly rise to their feet in defensive positions.

Mikael had pinned Nik against the wall, and is struggling to stake him in the chest. I tried to sit up as I did the pain in my chest as it felt like it was tightening. I looked to see that Nik was about to be staked by Mikael, he fights back by kneeing Mikael in the gut and the face before the two begin to fight again. Nik then tackles him, and the two bust through a concrete and brick wall into the next room. I struggled to pull myself to my feet while Mikael and Klaus continue to fight. I finally stood up I still felt weak but I wasn't going to let Mikael win. I stumbled towards the hole that they created in the wall as I did I saw Nik kick Mikael to the floor. He then straddles Mikael, and though he tries to stake Nik while he's down. Nik easily turns the stake on him and musters up all his energy to break his grip to kill him.

"Not as weak as you remember, am I?" Nik breaks the stake out of his grip and goes to stake him, but Mikael throws Nik make shift stake in my direction. Forcing Nik to vamp-speed toward me and catch it before it stabs me in the face. Suddenly to my horror Mikael stabs Klaus in the chest with the white oak stake. Mikael smirks as Nik shrieks in pain and falls to the floor. I began to scream in horror when I sees Nik's face begin to desiccate.

"NO!" I screamed suddenly Mikael backhands me which throws me backwards before I fell to the floor. I just looked at Nik corps as I cried in shock he couldn't be gone this couldn't be happening. I came back to protect him and I failed. Mikael won. With knowing that my heart felt like it was breaking into two I couldn't be in this world not if Nik was gone.

"Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. BURN!" Mikael yelled in frustration then he was gone. He was right if Nik was dead he would set into flames like he told me what happened to Mikael a couple years back. I began to crawl over to Nik body as much as every part of me was aching I needed to get that stake out of his chest. I stared at the stake in his chest I knew what I had to do I didn't understand why it didn't do what it was meant to. I was just grateful and I didn't know how much time I had left. I grabbed it and tries my hardest to pull the stake out, though it barely budges. I wasn't going to give up there was no way I was going to let him die on me. Finally removed the stake from Nik's chest, and colour starts to return to his skin. "What do you think you're doing?" I sat up holding the stake in front of me.

"Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself." I didn't know if I had the strength to even fight Mikael but I will attempt to do so until my last dying breath.

"You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir." Mikael spoke mildly impressed. He was about to grab me when Marcel appears out of nowhere and pulls him away from me. He then starts hitting Mikael over and over so quickly that he's too disoriented to fight back right away. Mikael eventually knocks Marcel flat on his back and grabs Nik's makeshift stake to point it at Marcel's heart. "Now, ENOUGH! This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you." I heard Nik a gasp as he wakes up. I tried to get on my feet to help Marcel as I knew in a matter of moments Nik will fully be recovered. Suddenly, Hayley arrives and throws a chain around Mikael's neck and yanks on it so hard it knocks him off of his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it." Hayley spoke confidently and in that moment I was truly grateful for her return. She hits him in the face with the chain. I glance at Nik and he held a look of determination as he jumped to his feet. Hayley and Marcel rush over to him then to my surprise Davina joins. They all stand in tableau and smirk at him, knowing that they finally have the upper-hand.

"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered. Are you going to beg for your miserable life?" Nik spoke confidently while Mikael laughed. I knew he wasn't going to give up even if the numbers were stacked against him.

"You think having people makes you strong?" Mikael mocked him. "It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women, and children fighting your battles." He throws the scrap of wood at them and vamp-speeds away to heal. Nik looking relieved as he turned to me cupping my face. I still didn't felt woozy after what happened I didn't want to draw attention to the fact Papa Tunde blade still inside me. That I'm semi-functioning. I notice that the other had left the room while Nik began to tend to my wounds which in theory should been healed. I noticed the stab wound in Nik chest that hasn't yet healed. As I touched it he winces as he takes my hand.

"You pulled the stake out in the nick of time. A moment longer, and I would have been done for." Did he really think I would leave him there to die? No way was I going to allow Mikael to win and take away from me the one good thing that had come into my life. I came back from the dead or whatever you want to call it to be with Nik and I do not plan for that to be short lived.

"Nik I came back from hell to be with you. There no way I was going to let you leave me." A small smiled appeared on his face as he caressed my cheek. I couldn't believe that for a few short moment I thought he was gone. That I had lost him and that pain that I felt thinking I would never see him again breathing. That feeling there was something I didn't ever want to experience again.

"Well, he hurt you. For that alone, I will kill him." He spoke quietly as he gently touches the bite marks on my neck. "You know, in a thousand years, I think it's the first time I've seen him run." Nik seemed surprised to see Mikael run. There was only one reason why he ran and it wasn't because he was outnumbered.

"He was still weak." As I spoke I saw Hayley and Marcel approaching us. I think they went to check that Mikael was gone and not coming back.

"And, he knew he was outmatched." Hayley spoke as she approached the both of us. Nik pulled away and looked that the both of them. I think all this took him by surprise that both of them came here to his rescue. A lot of things have change since that first day we both came to New Orleans. With Hayley despising Nik and was with his child. Then the whole who going to be king of New Orleans drama. Even after all the bad blood that had been shared they both came here to stop Mikael from doing his worst.

"We checked the perimeter, and he's definitely gone." Marcel spoke with relief in his voice. I guess in a way they both knew if Nik was to die a hell of a lot of vampires would follow.

"I appreciate your assistance." Nik spoke with gratitude. I watched as the both of them smiled at him then Marcel pats him on the shoulder.

"Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish." Marcel teased. Which I suspected was one of the reason why for the rescue squad. I also know that no matter what has happened between Nik and Marcel that Marcel will always look to Nik as a father. That's why neither of them could never truly put the other down because there was that connection between them. That people will never understand that but that don't matter as long as they understood there connection.

"Yeah, you die, a lot of people die. But, Klaus... we have another problem." Hayley began to say as she did I felt light headed my legs gave way before I could hit the ground Nik caught me in his arms.

"Star?" Nik spoke with fear in his voice as I began to struggle to breath. My chest began to tight my lungs felt like they couldn't take another breath.

"I can't breathe..." I could barely speak as I grasped at my chest. My head felt light my vision began to blur and I knew I needed to get out Papa Tunde blade. It had been inside of me for far too long. "It's… It's the blade." There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most. Still, we all have it—that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things. But truly the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so. It took a war on this city and a woman who claims to be the original witch to teach me that

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star frighten the life out of me and that wasn't something anyone can do to me often but this one woman always knew how to make my heart stop. I thought I was losing her again for the third time and the feel of that was far greater than the first even the second. How many times can my heart go through this? One thing knew she wasn't dead seems that fainted or something she was still breathing. She spoke of the blade that it was restricting her breathing so the first thing I did was try to take it out of her. It wouldn't come out like it did for Elijah it was like her organs had attached themselves around it. If I pulled hard enough I would surly rip out her heart. I tried all different ways to attempt to try and retrieve it but nothing was working. To be treating Star body so brutally was bringing such an aching feeling to my heart.

She did not wake. She laid there in a deep slumber and I knew having that blade inside her would bring her great torment. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it all though. She was perfectly fine. She fought Mikael. She stood up to him while this blade was inside her how is that even possible? So many questions running through my mind that are unanswered. I knew I needed a witch to help me with this issue but I did not trust any witches in this city. I knew of one witch who was a bit of an expert on dark magic and its object. That was Angelic she helped me a while back in my crusade in bring Star humanity back.

I called Angelic and explained the situation. To say she wasn't pleased to hear from me was an understatement. She wasn't pleased with me as I hadn't been in contact with her since the day she helped me in Mystic Falls. So I had to do a little grovelling which was something I only did to Star but I knew of Angelic capability so doing a little apologizing and grovelling didn't matter to me as I would put my pride to one side for Star. Angelic assured me that she will be here by the evening which meant I needed to keep Star here all day. That alone would be a challenge on it's on as I needed to find Elijah. God knows where he is and who has him but I couldn't stay here all day. As I know that if the situation was the other way around he would be searching for me. The problem I had was who I could have that I trusted to watch over Star.

"Nik?" Star spoke groggily as she tried to sit up in the bed. "What going on?"' I was still trying to wrap all of this is my mind how it was impossible to even wake up with that blade inside her.

"Star, you need to rest, you been through a great deal…." There had to be a way to get that blade out of Star chest. None of this made any sense to me.

"I don't understand." She spoke with confusion. All I wanted to do was to take her away from all this with Mikael stabbed her with that blade. I feel that there darker reason behind why that blade will not leave her chest. "Why am I covered in blood?" She spoke frantically as she looked down on her shirt that was seeped in blood from the amount of times I had attempted to pull the blade out. "Nik what going on?" She asked as she jumped out of the bed attempting to approach me but I could see she was weak from the amount of blood loss.

"Please get back into bed." I began to usher her back to the bed she didn't protest as I tucked her in. She looked so pale like she did the night when she gave birth to Chance. This bothered me and all I wanting is Angelic to come and figure out a way to get the blasted thing out of her. "Do you recall anything that happened?" I wanted to know how much she recalled from earlier as she did black out she might how some form of concussion.

"Yeah I do, but what that gotta do with the fact I'm covered in blood Nik?" She spoke with worry in her voice and I didn't know how to break all this to her. The only thing I could do was be honest with her as that is how I want our relationship to be this time. I learnt that secret was something that didn't work and it destroyed the both of us.

"It's the blade." I sat down next to her and held her hand. "I tried—" I couldn't even speak as flashes of images flooded my mind of trying to take that blade out without ripping her heart out. One thing that kept running through my mind was did Mikael know of the consequences.

"You tried what? Nik you're worrying me." She tried to sit up but I pushed her back down as she needed to rest and nothing else.

"Papa Tunde blade is embedded in your chest. It's like it's nesting around your heart. I-I tried and tried bu-but it—" I felt like I had failed her. I just didn't understand any of this I know what that blade did to me it put me out of commission. Star is awake she is breathing not going through slumber of torment. Everyone who had been touched by Papa Tunde blade received the same fate why didn't she? Not that I wanted her to go through all that but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. That the longer that blade in her something far devastating will happen.

"You mean it won't come out?" I just nodded my head, and she sat up straight running her hands through her hair. Which was something she did when she felt overwhelmed. "Then why aren't I in the same state as you were in? Why aren't I in some kind tormenting sleep like what happened to you?" She was asking me the same questions that have ran through my mind all night long. I wished I could give her the answers but I didn't have any and I hoped by the end of the day I could give the answers to that.

"That that the very question I keep asking myself." She looked at me with such fear in her eyes which was something I did not want her to be. "I will do everything in power to make sure that blade come out of you." I held her hand tightly with her other she placed her hand on her chest and wince. "Does it hurt?" She was taking deep breaths but I knew she will tell me that she was okay.

"No I feel fine." That was a lie but I wasn't going to empathize on it as she will repeatedly tell me the same thing that she was _fine._

"Well I want you to stay in bed. No arguments…." I place a gentle kiss on her lips and as I pulled away Star held an expression that I knew she was about to protest.

"What about Elijah I can't stay in bed all day and not help. What if he hurt? I'm telling you this is the work of your mom god knows what she's doing." She spoke as she tried to get out of bed. I tend to forget that she was stubborn as much as I admired that at times right now wasn't a time to debate with me about this.

"Star you may be right but please just listen to me and stay put." I couldn't have her worrying about Elijah when she wasn't at full health. Even though I knew we worked as a team no I couldn't risk her life to save my brothers. "A friend of mine Angelic is coming soon she will find a way to get that blade away from your heart." Star wouldn't recall Angelic and maybe for the best as the last time she saw her Angelic it wasn't on the best of terms.

"What are you going to do now?" I knew what Star told me had a lot of truth that my brother disappearance would be down to my mother.

"You may be right that my mother behind all this, but I intend to have some fun in torturing some of her loyal witches." Star began to chuckle lightly as I smirked she knew how I loved to torture the witches even more so since they harmed her and my children. "Just rest sweetheart" I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay." She nodded her head as moved a piece of hair from her face.

"I will stay put like a good little girl." She teased I shook my head as I got up and left the room as now it was time for me to let out a little frustration.

So I went see the witches I had captured to find out further information about what they head done to my brother. The more I tortured the more they kept mum about everything. Pleading for their lives and assuring me that they had no idea where Elijah was. They were truly loyal to my mother which made Star comment that this was all my mother more apparent. In the end I killed them to get a little practise on what I was going to do to the woman who gave birth to me. I left the bodies on the floor and went into my Study to clean up. All I kept thinking about how to deal with my mother because this had to end. I had to deal with her once and for all but I thought I had done that already it was like my mother had nine lives.

Well I will kill each and every life until there no way for her to return. I couldn't comprehend my parents at all with their manner of parenting it was diabolical. I'm a father now and I would never hurt or torment my children no matter what. Mother and Mikael call me an abomination, a monster, a beast. There a saying ' _He who is without sin among you, let him be the first to throw a stone_ '. Both of them have sinned in one way or another but they chose to judge us? None of us chose to be immortal that was them. That was there choice and now we have to pay for their sins. No that not going to happen no more I'm not allowing either of them to have that control no longer.

"Oh. So, I see your interrogation went well?" Hayley spoke with sarcasm in her voice. As I looked up I saw her standing in the doorway with her arms folded with an attitude. Well I knew realistically that the witches wouldn't talk but it was fun to hear then squirm.

"Eh, it turns out these witches are delicate creatures. No matter! Star was right. She suspected my mother had Elijah captive." I wiped away the blood from my hands as Hayley entered the room. I knew that she wanted to be y partner in crime on this matter but I couldn't allow that. Not with how manipulative my mother is she offer the world to Hayley and she just might cave into her fairy tale fantasy.

"Great. Let's go find them!" Hayley spoke with joy in her voice I shook my head as I began to walk towards her.

"Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out." I was about to shut the sliding doors when Hayley stops me.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hayley was always full of questions she was a very curious young lady but I will not allow her to get involved in this.

"I'm going to change my shirt, and then I'm going to find my brother." I smiled fakely was about to shut the doors again when Hayley once again stops me.

"Klaus, let me come with you!" She really wasn't going to give up. All that mattered to me in this day is the safety of Star and Hayley from my mother. I couldn't image what my mother was doing to Elijah and I knew she would do far worse to the two women who mean something to me.

"I know you want to help, Hayley, but you can't. My mother is wretched. She will target you in order to thwart me, and I can't very well save Elijah if I'm busy saving you, can I?" I watched as Hayley rolls her eyes but remains silent. "All you need to do on this glorious sunny day is babysit Star" The look upon Hayley face didn't seem impress but I shut the door on her before she could even reply.

I left the compound I knew I didn't have to worry about Star as Hayley wouldn't defy me by leaving her. Especially after knowing what kind of condition she is in and we aren't aware of what the blade was doing to her. I knew one way to get rid of a ghost of my past that was to get rid of the source of its power. I arrived at the place that I once called home which was structure of charcoal. There was good memories here but also many bad but there was something here that was connected to my mother that needed to match the estate. I walked over to the place we rested her body and looked at the headstone we placed. It read ' _Our Beloved Mother'_ If only that was true. I don't know what made her heart so dark for her to treat us in this way…. None of that mattered I will not allow the love I once held for her stop me from doing what needs to be done. I grabbed the shovel began to dig up her grave. When I reached her coffin I pulled it out of the ground as I did I could hear a familiar sound. I turns and glares at the starlings as I hear there chirping in the trees nearby. I chose to ignore it and began to douse the coffin in gasoline.

"Are you watching this, Mother? Nothing says _I loathe you_ quite like desecrating a corpse!" I pulled out a lighter and lights it, but before I could drop it on the coffin I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Niklaus!" I turned to see Elijah on the other end of the yard walking toward the plantation house. I was confused and a bit suspicious of Elijah sudden appearance. I needed to know what he was doing here and find out where he has been so I followed him. As I walked into the place that was once our home now a skeleton of charcoal structure. As I entered parlour Elijah was taping the keys of the burnt-up piano as I slowly approaches him Elijah looks up and smiles.

"You seem troubled. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried." He spoke in a rather teasing manner. He wasn't acting like his usual self there was something clearly wrong with my brother there was a look in his eyes that was so cold.

"What has she done to you?" I asked as I began to approach him. She had to do something to him to behave like this like he was this empty shell like this house.

"A thousand years of murder and mayhem, and Mother believes she can still save our souls." He runs his finger across the piano keys "She wants to talk. Perhaps we should listen?" I smiled for a moment before angrily picking up a piece of overturned furniture.

"ENOUGH!" The furniture passes right through Elijah and he disappears, revealing that he was only an illusion. "The petty illusions, Esther! Where is Elijah?" I felt a presence behind me and I knew exactly who it was.

"He's preoccupied at the moment. I'm helping him find his way." I turned to face her and she held this smug expression upon her face. "But, not to worry, I'll return him to you. All I ask is that you hear me out." She expected me to actually listen to more of her lies? I have heard far too many from the mouth of the serpent.

"You expect me to sit through a sermon of your lies?" She stood there looking a little offended in hearing the truth as every other word that she speaks is lies.

"I have lied in the past, to my shame. But, I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm in the process of making Elijah into the man he was meant to be. And, I intend to do the same for you." What did she mean by that? Before I could speak she left the room and reluctantly I followed her outside. She stood there looking at her coffin. "This plantation, ruined by fire. How sad, not to mention symbolic. After all, you never intended to build a true home here. Even as Star and Hayley carried your children, as Rebekah and Elijah sought to defend you, your thoughts were focused on only your conquest of the Quarter. Tell me, how did that go?" I didn't need a reminder of my failures and the cost of what it meant to get back what was rightfully mine.

"I'm sorry. Is this some sort of motherly critique? Please feel free to choke on it." I smiled at her as she had no right to judge my actions. Whatever I had done I knew of the consequences and what I lost from it all.

"I mention your failures only to make a point, my dear. You've endured several lifetimes of misery, never mind the suffering you've caused others, even to your own blood. You yourself remain trapped in a perpetual state of despair. I have come to offer you a means to escape that cycle. To finally be happy with Star and have a normal life. As husband and wife." She was trying to sell me the same fairy-tale that she sold to Finn and Kol but I'm not as easily manipulated. My life was fine and in time when I'm rid of the two things that caused me nothing but misery. I will live my fairy tale with Star and my children.

"And that's about all the hypocrisy I can take. I suggest you give me my brother before I get angry." I wasn't in the mood nor did I have any more time to waste with this woman whom I called mother.

"Such hatred. It breaks my heart to see you like this. The boy I loved." She tried to show the side I used to see as a child but my mother was the same maybe worse than Mikael. At least he didn't hid his hatred he made things crystal clear. My mother hid behind a veil of lies.

"Your love was a curse, an affect you feigned. The truth is, you're not better than Mikael, and like him you seem to have crawled back from the grave simply to ruin your children." I watched as her eyes widen in shock, and I realized this was news to her. "Oh! You didn't know! Yes, the Destroyer has risen, brought back to kill me by the witch Davina. Surely Kol has revealed everything to you?" Her face remains blank. "Or, is Mother's loyal little boot-licker not quite so loyal, after all?" Kol seems to be on another agenda other than my mothers. Which has me thinking why didn't he warn her of Mikael return?

"If Mikael has returned, we will need to deal with him." She was worried and her face expressed that but if she though that ' _we'_ were going to get rid of him then she was deluded. I couldn't help but laugh as she thought that we would team up to bring Mikael down.

"We? Is that a joke? Am I to forego centuries of hatred for my evil mother in order to join her in besting the very demon she herself allowed to raise me?" She set Mikael upon me. She is the reason behind his hatred to me. She was the one who betrayed him and for a thousand years I've been paying the price of being the bastard child.

"I am not evil, Niklaus. I am your salvation. And Mikael? He was not always a demon."

 **Flashback- Kingdom Of Norway, 10** **th** **Century**

 _Sitting in front of a fire in a cottage with Freya and Finn waiting for Mikael return. As he came home from hunting he looked at the two little children with adoration._ _Long ago, he loved his children with all his heart. Finn ran_ _toward his father and hugs his legs as Mikael rubs his head affectionately._ _He doted on your brother Finn, but it was our first-born, Freya, who was the apple of his eye._ _Freya's face would lights up as she would rushes toward her father, jumping into his arms as he lifts her up to hug her_

 **Present Day**

"You really think that saccharine recollections of ancient history will have any effect on me at all?" I was not moved whatsoever by the little story she just told as it was all down to her that man died. The man that Freya and Finn adored and he returned the same back to them. She was the poison that destroyed the family and no one else.

"What I think is that you have gone mad from centuries of hating your parents. But, if you join me now, I can grant you peace. And, should Mikael return with the intent to harm you, I will strike him down myself." I was slightly tempted, but I knew I had to remain firm and not build an alliance with my mother. This is the woman who was hell bent killing Star and succeeded. She and her merry band of witches turned on Hayley killed her and wanted to see the end of my son and daughter.

"That's quite an offer. But, you know, I've never needed any help when it comes to killing parents." I smirked at her as I did she rolled her eyes. I didn't need her assistance I would not stoop to that level as alone I had taken both of them down as I stated.

"You reject me out of hatred, but I have something stronger. I have the truth about your father-not Mikael, your real father." I stood there stunned by her bring up my real father. I wanted to speak but no words would come out. "A thousand years ago, in a fit of rage, you wrapped your bare hands around my neck and squeezed until I died. Do you even remember why?" I recalled that moment and it wasn't one I was pleased of as I loved my mother more than anything then. Her betrayal drove me to doing that and I suffered in silence of what I did even though it felt good in that moment. I murdered my own mother I wasn't proud of it but she drove me to that.

"Let's see... You turned us all into monsters. You cursed me, denied me of my hybrid nature. You lied to me about my father—" She stopped me in mid-sentence.

"It's that one above all. You killed me because I kept you from ever knowing your true father." Is that all she thought my hatred stemmed down to her keeping my identity of my real father from me. No it ran so deep because of her betrayal. That she lied and in lying it drove Mikael hatred to me to the point where he will murder me.

"My hatred for you runs so deep, it's difficult to pinpoint its origin. Maybe I hate that I'm the product of a whore's lechery?" It felt so good to finally say those words to her. As I spoke them I could see that she was furious suddenly she slaps me across the face.

"Watch your mouth! You will do well to remember that you are still my son!" She did not understand that this was all her doing and no one else. She points the finger at me and calls me bad and the evil loathsome person when it was her who made me like this.

"You judge me evil, yet it was your lust that made me what I am." That was the truth behind it all that I am what I am because of her treachery.

"And not once have I ever regretted the love I had for your father. And, you have never known the truth of how that love came to be, or what happened in the months after Mikael and I lost your sister Freya to the plague. There are no words for the loss of a child, as you well know." I stood there speechless as even though my children were not dead I knew of the pain. There was so many times I dreamed to hold Chance and Hope in my arm. That aching feeling in my heart knowing that I couldn't watch them sleep or hear their first laughter. There was so much I would miss from them both that always brought tears to my eyes when thinking that. "After Freya died, Mikael was inconsolable. Compelled by his grief, we were forced to pack our things and set across the seas. Eventually, his despair would drive us apart, and that's when I saw him for the first time- your father. I'd never seen a man like him. Powerful, yet wise, but loved by his people. And- because Mikael had chosen to leave me alone in his grief, shunning me from his life- I found myself drawn to another." Mikael behaved like any father would after losing their child and she chose to open her legs for the next man that paid her attention.

"Spare me the sordid details of my origin." I didn't want to hear about how there apparently love affair united I didn't need to know how I came about.

"I only speak the truth." She spoke calmly. Well I wanted some answers about this so called amazing man that fathered me.

"Then tell me this, Mother- Why did your Adonis abandon his son? Why did he allow me to be raised by a monster who hated me? Why not claim me for himself, raise me among the wolves? Or, was he as ashamed of his bastard as you were?" All question that had ran through my mind since knowing that I wasn't Mikael child. I wondered if he was just as ashamed of me as Mikael was.

"No, no, no. He loved you. It was I who forbade it. I knew if Mikael had learned of my infidelity, he would've destroyed us in his rage. I had no choice." I stood there glaring at her as from that one comment I knew that my mother held another deep dark secret. With her secrets comes a lot consequences and I knew there was a hidden meaning behind what she said. The real question is do I want to know what she means by no choice?

 **Star P.O.V**

Once again I had the same reoccurring vision or dream whatever you want to call it about that creepy house. The same eerie ghostly figure with the mass of blond hair coming towards me. I didn't get what it all meant but from the moment I opened my eyes. Something else worried me and that was the look upon Niklaus face. Not forgetting the fact one of my favourite shirts was covered in my blood. I hadn't see Nik this worried often and from what he told me this blade not planning to leave my body any time soon. He was beating himself up for this but it wasn't his fault it was Mikael who stabbed me with the blade. He told me about some witch that was coming called Angelic to help remove it.

The thing about Niklaus I know he will move heaven and earth for me and he will not rest until this blade is removed. I knew he was concerned about Elijah disappearance and I wanted to help but of course Nik was not going to allow me to do that. Apparently I'm bedridden for the day with Hayley watching over me. I wanted to protest but the one thing I know is if I did that Nik would have his guard dogs on me. That was not what I needed right now so I told him I'll be a good girl and stay put. Which pleased him of course that all that mattered as I needed to look into this mystery house.

Once Nik left I went into his study and went on the laptop to look for this house. I know I've seen it but for the life of me I couldn't remember where I had seen it. I overheard Hayley on the phone to Marcel it seems that they were scheming on how to stop Finn and his evil plan. I was in two mind about giving up on my search and join in the fun to take down. I was stopped when one of the searches showed the house I was looking for. As I read the information about it I knew why I knew it. It was Dowager House. A place where witches go to when they lose control or abuse their powers basically if they screw up that where they end up. What was playing on my mind was why was I being drawn to this place? There was something in that place calling out to me but there was no way I could get in there as their security was really tight. Those doors don't open to just anyone I needed to think of a way to get in there and find out what this blond figure that keeps coming to me wants.

Then it hit me we have a crazy ass witch under our roof. Okay Christi not exactly crazy not like I've actually seen her to say she crazy. If I was to call them and say that Christianna Claire was here they would surely take her. The thing is could I do that to Christi? I picked up my cell and tapped in the number. I took in a deep breath before pressing the call button. I don't know why but I knew this was the only way I could have insight of that house. My connection to Christi I can do a linking spell and see through her eyes of what's actually in that house. I know Christi once she in that place she will try and find a way to get out and that means exploring. I spoke to some lady on the phone and once I mention I had Christianna Claire in my possession she was very keen to take her in. It seems that Christi is most wanted by Dowager House since Esther had control of her body. I left the study and made my way the guest room that she was staying in. As I opened the door I saw her on the bed rocking herself back and forth. She really didn't look good whatsoever what the hell did Esther to do her?

"Star?" Christi looked up at me with wide eyes. She looked a real state the perfect look for where she about to go. Esther really did to a number on her. Christi was always strong and confident right now before me all I see is a weak individual.

"God you look terrible." I spoke as I entered the room and looked around. "See that Nik made everything quite comfortable for you" Christi had all the home comforts but she didn't seem to be taking advantage of it at all. She really did look like she needed to be locked up in some insane asylum.

"Yeah his been really nice…" She got up from the bed and began to approach me. "Star you seem different." I was different. I wasn't the person she recalled once upon time. That weak and fragile human no now I'm some kind of…. God I don't even know what the hell I am anymore. All I do know is that I keep having these strange illusions since having this blade inside me. That every time I close my eyes Dowager house and some blonde ghostly thing keep haunting me. Something drawing me to that house and my plan better work with sending Christi to the witch nut house.

"I kind of die, just like you did." I walked over to the window that looked out to the streets of the French Quarters. It amazed me how they just walked around with no care in the world. None of them knew of the disasters going on in the background. "I returned just like you did. The thing is my return I came back as myself." I turned back to her. I knew I had to be heartless as I spoke to her and how her that I didn't care for her. I needed to give Christi some drive to want to leave that house even if it meant her reason is to kill me. "Whereas you harboured the wicked witch." I thought Christi was strong that she wouldn't be manipulated by such darkness. Christi was meant to be this powerful witch she was a Claire witch the most powerful witches in New Orleans. She couldn't fight Esther?

"Star I didn't know. I didn't have no control over what she was doing to me." Christi began to justify herself and I knew I had to turn nasty on her. As going down this route will bring out the drive I need from her as this mystery of Dowager house could only be discovered by her. That was something I knew she could do and as much as this was going to feel horrible it had to be done.

"You know I thought you were a lot stronger. You know with you being the final ingredient to the harvest ritual." I spoke coldly towards her and I could see that she was taken back. "Almighty powerful Christianna Claire. You know your ancestors would be so disappointed in you especially your grandmother." I teased as she looked at me in horror.

"What wrong with you? Why are you speaking so heartlessly?" Christi tried to raise voice at me. I was about to speak when I saw two people standing by the door. I knew they were from Dowager House to come and collect Christi.

"Thank you for coming so quick." I smiled at them sweetly as I gestured for them to both come in. These witches that worked at this place really did look a bit sadistic. Was all of this a good idea putting Christi with loons when she clearly sane of mind?

"Star what the hell going on?" Christi stated as she began to back away as they began to approach her. "Get off me!" She shouted as she tried to fight them off her but eventually they restrained her. "Star!" She looked at me with pleading eyes and the guilt I was feeling just faded away in moments. This was the right thing to do I needed to know what was in that house there was a force in there and in time I know Christi will be my link to that.

"She'll be in capable hands." Dark hair woman spoke confidently. I knew from her voice she was the woman I spoke to on the phone. She very interested in having Christianna Claire in there little witchy psycho house.

"I'm sure she will, Dowager House comes highly recommended." I knew I had to keep this pretence up and in the back of my mind my inner voice kept screaming _'Nik going to flip out'_. I knew he kept her here for a reason if it was because me or his own agenda. Well I'm going to ruin his plans because I needed to follow my gut on this matter. I will not allow those two innocent children lives be in danger no longer and this is the start to something bigger.

"Dowager House?" Christi yelled as she continued to struggle from their grip "Star don't! Don't do this to me!" Her years became tearful as she looked at me.

"Christi sweetie it's the perfect place for you. I'm sure you'll make some new friends." I hoped that suitable hint worked. She stood there giving me to same looked she did when we first met in Davina home over a year ago. The look I been looking for the one of determination that she will do whatever it will take to get out of there. From what I saw in that vision the link of getting out of there is the blond haired spirit. "You can take her…." They began to take her out of the room. I was surprised that they didn't disable her with a spell knocking her out.

"Star! Star! Why are you doing this to me?" Christi screamed as she was removed from the room. I know to Christi I came across heartless that I didn't care. Dowager house was filled with a mystery and as much as Christi hates me right now she is the only one who will be able to unlock it.

I felt guilty about what I did but I knew it was for the right reason and I can't let it affect me. I went to get showered and changed as that part of my plan was on its way. Now it was about stopping Esther and Finn from having control of the werewolves of this city. I knew that Hayley had gone on some heroic mission only place that I knew she would be was the Bayou. So I left the French quarters and made my way to the Bayou where crest clan stayed. When I arrived it was abandoned which meant either Hayley or Marcel rounded them up. Or that they were part of this army that Finn creating with these moon rings. I pulled out my cell and called her number after a few rings she picked up.

"Hey Hayley want to fill me on what dastardly plan your currently working on?" I spoke as I walked through the campsite that once her pack lived at. I knew she was up to something from the way she sneaked out of the compound when Nik forbid her from helping Elijah. Did he honestly think that she was going to sit back and play babysitter when the man she's clearly in love with is missing? Nik really shouldn't be too trusting with us as both Hayley and I aren't going to just sit back do nothing.

"Star? Aren't you meant to be resting?" She spoke a little nervously I guess the new hybrid was a little on edge. Which meant she was doing something she wasn't meant to be doing and I wanted in. Finn and Esther were a threat to both of our children and if she thought I was going to sit back do nothing. Then Hayley Marshall about to learn a lesson about Star Mikaelson.

"I'm done resting. Let me guess it's a werewolf and vampire thing. Finn still an issue?" I listen into the soundings I heard a black-bellied which is a whistling duck those are only situated in one part of the Bayou. I used my speed and hearing to find where they were and in a matter of moment I found them. Hayley wasn't alone she had Jackson and Oliver with her and some unknown man too who I sense was also a werewolf.

"Star…." Hayley looked at me a little startled. I smiled as I walked closer to them. My eyes adverted to man standing with them he looked a little familiar. By the way he was looking at me it seemed that maybe he thought the same.

"So you going to introduce me to your new friend?" I asked as I approached him standing a foot away from him. His eyes spoke a thousand words it was like I was looking into to his soul but it was surrounded by death. Such sadness and sorrow filled them he wasn't your average wolf from the crest clan. There was something different about him that was really intrigued me.

"Klaus is going to kill me if he finds out that I've got you involved in all this." Hayley spoke interrupting me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and could see the same concern on her face mirroring Jackson and Oliver. There was more thing to be worried about than Nik reaction to me not listening and being a good girl by staying in bed all day. I was fine and this Angelic was going to figure out a way to get this blade out me. That wasn't what mattered right now we needed to stop Finn and Esther from using these wolves as there army.

"I don't think Nik just going to kill you for that. Weren't you meant to be babysitting me?" Hayley didn't reply as she knew that all Nik asked of her for today. "Thought as much. So what Niklaus don't know really won't hurt him. So I want in on whatever plot you have to stop Esther having control of the wolves." Esther pledged a war on my family by weakening Nik and harming the lives of two innocent babies. The only drive I have is vengeances one thing I learnt is that vengeance is a monster of appetite, forever bloodthirsty and never filled until it's over.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I stood there in utter shock to hear that my mother was talking about my real father how she was the one who stopped him from seeing me. How much more hurt can this woman bring to me? The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones. People think that a liar gains a victory over his victim. What I've learned is that a lie is an act of self-abdication, because one surrenders one's reality to the person to whom one lies, making that person one's master, condemning oneself from then on to faking the sort of reality that person's view requires to be faked…The man who lies to the world, is the world's slave from then on…There are no white lies, there is only the blackest of destruction, and a white lie is the blackest of all.

There is beauty in truth, even if it's painful. Those who lie, twist life so that it looks tasty to the lazy, brilliant to the ignorant, and powerful to the weak. But lies only strengthen our defects. They don't teach anything, help anything, fix anything, or cure anything. Nor do they develop one's character, one's mind, one's heart, or one's soul. One lie has the power to tarnish a thousand truths. My mother looks honestly upset, but then, I've learned that I can't read her. The problem with a really excellent liar is that you have to just assume they're always lying.

"When I learned I was with child, I went back to Mikael. I told him I was having his baby. He showed no joy, but neither did he suspect the truth."

 **Flashback- Late 10th Century Mystic Falls**

 _I had just given birth to you. Out of all my children before you, you were the easiest to give birth to. When I held you in my arms all I could see was your father's eyes and I prayed that Mikael would accept. You were so tiny, so precious a little miracle, you brought hope once again to our family. No matter how much I tried to sooth your cries nothing I could do would stop them. The door to the room opened and Mikael walked in with a huge smile upon his face as he approached the bed. He looked down at you in my arms handed you to him. As Mikael held you in his arms you instantly stops crying._

 _"A Son." Mikael spoke with joy in his voice. The way he looked at you was with so much adoration there was something about you that made him so happy. "We shall name him after my father Niklaus" Mikael looked extremely happy as he held you in his arms like a real proud father. "That a strong name for a son that I know will be victorious one day" He spoke with so much passion as he spoke down to you._

 _"His taken to you already that the first time he stopped crying." A huge smile appeared on Mikael face as he rocked you in his arms._

 _"A son always feel safe in the arms of his father." He held you up in front of him "Welcome into the world Niklaus you are truly a gift joy. Know this. Your father will love you dearly until my last dying breath."_ _When you were born, it renewed his spirits. We had Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik..._

 **Present Day**

"Because of you, we were a family again!" I was taken back still by the story that just heard. That Mikael proud of me when I born that he named me after his father and saw me as one of his own. That was all destroyed because of her! I backed away from her as I knew what she was trying to do play on my emotions. I wasn't going to allow that. I wasn't going to let my mother manipulate me with stories from the past.

"A family built on secrets and lies." In fact that all it was all lies and secretes which lead to this outcome of today. Having the man whom I thought was my father hunting me down for the better half of a thousand years. All because of my mother's betrayal.

"Oh, you were my secret joy! And, to protect your secret, I denied you a life with your father. But, what if I could make up for all that? By curing you of this sickness that's infected your soul?" A sickness? Is this how she saw this? She did this and now she thinks I'm just going to abandon who I am because of her mistakes. "Whereas I put Kol and Finn into the bodies of a witch, you I shall place into the body of a werewolf! So you can live out your days as what you were always meant to be!" I couldn't look at her no longer as she stole all those years for me to embrace what I truly am. Now she want to stick me in some werewolf body so I can bloody embrace it? I've embraced that side of and I have the best of both worlds I'm the original hybrid and I will never change that.

"What could possibly make you think I would agree to such a thing?" I tried to keep my temper under control but around my mother that was a difficult task. Why would she even think I would give up everything I am to run around in the Bayou howling at the moon?

"With mortality, you could start over. You could have a family of your own. Happiness, peace, and all the things you have long been denied?" She began to walk toward me as she spoke, but with every step she takes in my direction. I took a step backwards to get away from her as I had all those things already. I was happy. I know how to love. I have a family. Her sorcery will never bring me the true happiness that when I defeat her will.

"ENOUGH! Tell me where Elijah is, or I will kill you, in this body or any other you choose to jump into from now to bloody Armageddon!" I stepped toward her, but she throws me away from her using telekinesis a typical move of hers when she didn't like what she was hearing.

"I had hoped there was some part of you that yearned for an end to your vicious ways!" She continues holding me back using magic as I stood to my feet and tries to push against it. "But, if you are determined to perpetuate the cycles of the violence to which you have become accustomed? Well, then, I'll have to accommodate you." She makes her outstretched hand into a fist and twists it in the air. I felt a pain in my neck as that happened I just saw darkness.

 **Dream- Late 10** **th** **Century Mystic Falls**

 _It was night time I took a walk in the woods to searching for my real father as I saw Mikael in his fit of rage back at our home. I feared that Mikael might do something to harm the man who I had recently learnt was my father. I stumbled out of the woods to find the bloodied bodies of several werewolves impaled on pikes. Horrified, I rushes over to the nearest body and turned it over his arm, revealing a tattoo of three crescent moons surrounded by a circle. I brushes the long hair out of the man's face so he can see who it is. It's Ansel my father who has been killed by Mikael. I knelt there with tears streaming down my face distraught by the death of the man I never got to know._

 **End Of Dream**

"Apologies for the headache. Were you dreaming?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. I was still taken back from the dream the one and only memory I had of my father dead in my arms.

"I was remembering the day I found out who my real father was. Only that was after Mikael slaughtered him." I would never forgive Mikael or her for that as I never got the opportunity to even speak to my father. Any chance of knowing him was robbed from me. Years from my mother and his death by Mikael.

"My darkest hour. Had you yourself not killed me soon thereafter, I doubt I ever would have recovered." She checked her pocket watch as she did she began to frown. "You woke earlier than I expected. No matter. It is time." What the bloody hell was she on about it being time?

"Time for what?" I demanded as I knew that knowing my mother she had some evil scheme she was about to disperse on to me.

"You said you wanted Elijah. He's sleeping. Chained to the wall of a tomb in Lafayette Cemetery. I've lifted the spell that hides him. You are free to take him home. Now, his own mind will work out his choice for him. When he wakes, he'll make his own decision. Every single thing I've said to you tonight is the truth, Niklaus. Whether you choose to believe it is up to you." She wanted me to believe her after the countless lies and betrayals she has placed upon me. I'm enjoying my hatred towards my mother so much more than I ever enjoyed loving her. Love is temperamental. Tiring. It makes demands. Love uses you, changes its mind. But hatred, now, that's something you can use. Sculpt. Wield. It's hard, or soft, however you need it. Love humiliates you, but Hatred cradles you. My hatred for my mother runs so deep that what tiny piece of love that was once there disappeared the moment she chose to harm the ones I love.

 **Star P.O.V**

Well it turns out I was right about them trying to take down Finn and his scheme. What these guys had planned and the way they are using Oliver as some kind of pawn in this plan. I didn't add much to the conversation as my focus was on this new guy Ansel. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I felt like I knew him from somewhere and I just didn't know where from. My memory is pretty good and I never forget a face and a name. I guess in time I'll figure it out but right now it was about putting an end to this alliance that they have with the wolves. When we arrived at Lafayette cemetery we hit a snag it seem that some guy called Aiden was here to stop us from ending this alliance. Apparently there very happy with this new life and was prepared to fight to keep it. Of course what was going happen when a bunch of wolves are in a room a fight about to breaks out. Well I was wrong about that as Oliver gave an epic speech which made Aidan reconsider who side he was on. He cleared a path for us to continue what we came here for.

As we made our way through the cemetery I notice that Ansel wasn't with us anymore. I must admit he was acting a little shady when we were surrounded and I know Jackson saw him as trust worthy. With him running off like this has very spurious. I left Hayley and Oliver to go and look from him and it didn't take long. As I turned the corner I see Ansel talking to Nik and the look upon Nik face he didn't see happy to see him.

"You." Nik growled towards Ansel. Did they know each other? I wanted to intervene but Nik expression changed from being stunned to slightly angry. When Nik was angry it meant that there would be carnage.

"Niklaus?" Ansel replied which surprised me as he called him by his actual name rather than Klaus like anyone else who knew him.

"No, no! You're not real!" Nik began to panic as he backed away and I needed to do something about this as he was really freaking out over this guy. I rushed over to Nik to stop him from doing something silly as he was behaving oddly.

"Nik his very real." I tried to get his attention but he was fixated on Ansel. The way Nik was behaving was a little like a lunatic or someone who about to have some kind of break down. Why wouldn't he think Ansel was real? What happened to him today?

"NO STAR!" He screamed at me making me take a step back from him. "He's a phantom, conjured by Esther, that's all that he is!" It all made sense now Esther had been playing games with him to make him behave in this way. He brushes past me I instantly look at Ansel who was looking at Nik with sorrow in his eyes. "Mother! Stop this charade! I know that thing is not real!" He screamed into the night sky he was worrying me and knowing that Esther been playing mind games with him enraged me. Nik wasn't even enraged with the fact I wasn't at home tucked up in bed.

"Look at me, Niklaus." Ansel spoke as he began to approach Nik. I didn't have a good feeling about this Nik looked like he was going to explode any moment. I watched as Nik slowly turns toward him with so many emotions running through his face. "I am flesh and blood. Your flesh and blood." I was confused how was Ansel Nik's flesh and blood?

"You've been dead a thousand years!" Nik screamed at him as he did it hit me. Ansel was Nik real father. How could he be back after all this time he was a werewolf not immortal.

"And through that time, I lingered on the Other Side, watching you let the world fall apart until I woke, four moons past, in the land of wolves like myself." Ansel spoke calmly towards him. This was a father and son moment but I knew Nik wouldn't accept him as that not with the way he was looking at him.

"No. No! No, you're just in my head. You're an illusion, meant by my mother to sway me to accept her bargain!" Nik was worrying me with this behaviour and it was frightening me because he allowed for Esther to mess with his mind.

"Nik please clam down." He didn't even look at me his solely focused on Ansel right now.

"I do not speak for Esther. I know nothing of her bargains." Ansel spoke with confusion in his voice as he walks toward Nik. "But you are my son." He reaches to caress Nik's face, but he grabs Ansel arm before he can. Nik looked at his arm where there was a crescent moon tattoo on Ansel forearm. The sight of it causes Nik to go into some kind of trance state. Ansel looked at Nik curiously as right now he was really unpredictable.

"And, if what you say is real, you are nothing to me. For all I care, you can crawl back to hell." Nik spoke venomously. My eyes adverted to Ansel who looked hurt by his words. I was about to speak but before I could Nik vamp-speeds away.

"All I've ever wanted was to know my son. I didn't ask for any of this." Ansel spoke with such sorrow in his voice. Now it all made sense to me as I looked at him when I thought I knew him and now I know why. This was quite the travesty as Nik has craved to know his real father for thousand years and here he was and Esther destroyed it again.

"Esther is an evil manipulative bitch." All I wanted to do was find her and snap her freaking neck. That wouldn't bring her death unfortunately she would only jump into another body. There was something playing on my mind the way Ansel looked at me when we first met. "You knew who I was from the moment you saw me. Didn't you?" Ansel sighed as he covered his hands over his face. I don't believe that he expected for his first official meet with Nik to be full of anger and hate.

"How could I not. I watched Niklaus for a thousand years and the only times I would see him happy was when you were by his side." He gave me a small smile. I felt honoured that he saw me being good for Nik I don't know why I felt like that. Maybe because Esther and Mikael thought otherwise about me. "I need to speak to him allow Niklaus, ask him to listen to my pleads." He spoke with frustration and I wish I could help but when Nik had his mind set there was nothing that could change it.

"You say you watched Nik for a thousand years. Then you know that when his mind made up about something there no changing it." Ansel spoke that he had watched him so he knew that nothing would change Nik mind on this. Real or not real he will not accept Ansel as a father as there had been too much damage done by Mikael and Esther.

"See that's where you're wrong. You Star are the only one who has ever made him see sense. You're the love of his existence. The mother to his son." Ansel approached me with caution. "Please make my son see sense. That I'm here to build a relationship with him not to destroy him." As he spoke I knew he was telling me the truth that he was here to get to know his son. Maybe he right that I could talk Nik around that maybe they could build a relationship. Nik just like I never felt the true love from a parent and maybe Ansel being a part of his life would do some good.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My mother had done a right number on me playing with my mind. Speaking of my real father of how much he loved me and she kept him from me. To relive the memory of finding him dead by the hands of Mikael. It was all too much and I hated it all as I tried to burry those memories and with them coming back to the surface again it made me weak. It reminded me of everything I hated about my life where I came from how I was brought into this world. How I've been punished for a thousand years for my own mother betrayal. All I wanted was to save my brother and bring him home so he was safe. To figure out what is wrong with Star and have Papa Tunde blade removed from her. Those two people who mattered to me most right now not the ghost of my past.

I truly spoke to soon when another one of my mother parlour tricks as she made me see the man who had a hand in creating me. I was so certain that he wasn't real. In that moment I felt like I was losing my mind I think I even heard Star voice pleading for me to calm down. I didn't want to be fooled again by my mother tricks but it wasn't. He was really here not an illusion I couldn't handle it I didn't want to build a father and son relationship. Those hopes were diminished from the poison that my mother had dispersed with her lies. The last thing I saw before leaving was the look upon Star face reflecting the pain that I felt in that moment. I wanted to know what the bloody hell she was doing here after I asked her to stay at the compound. I had enough of arguing and I just wanted to get away from my father. I finally made it into the lycée, where I found Elijah still bound in chains and unconscious. I spotted the poppet that binds the spell that keeps the chains from being broken, and quickly rips down the chains. Elijah falls into my arms I set him down on the floor so I could try to wake him.

"Wake up, brother. Elijah." He wasn't waking. She told me that she return Elijah to me not that he would be lifeless corps.

"He won't wake. Not yet. Which gives you and I one last chance to discuss my offer." I heard her voice from behind me. I was furious, and gently laid Elijah onto the ground to break the cuffs off his wrists.

"You promised me Elijah's safe return. Or, was that a lie, just like that ghoulish atrocity outside claiming to be my father, back from the dead?" She stood there with a look a disbelief upon her face that with me calling her liar hurt some kind of human emotion she held. All my mother has done to me from the moment I was born was spin a web of lies.

"Your father's return is real. I pulled him from the Other Side before it collapsed, left him in the Bayou to join the wolves. And, I used the execution of one of his own to draw him here, where I knew he'd find you." I felt my rage build up inside me as she was trying to use the longing of wanting to know my father as a tool to put me into another body. She wanted me to give up everything I am.

"To what end? Besides my torment?" I did not understand her approach to any of this all she has done is opened up a wound that had closed a long time ago.

"I brought him here to be the father you never had." She spoke as she began to approach me. "To teach you to be the man you always longed to be. Once you are remade as a werewolf, you can join him." I stood up and walked towards her as I needed to make something every clear to her.

"His return changes nothing." It didn't change a thing at all. With his return wasn't going to ease everything from the past

"It changes everything. It is my gift to you, Niklaus. This offer is your last chance at salvation. Do not refuse me out of some ancient spite—" I interrupted her as I want to correct her.

"Not spite. Hatred. A pure and perfect hatred that's greater now than the day I first took your life!" And that it was. I never thought I could hate her more than I did the day I ripped her heart out. She came for my son and daughter. I don't care what anyone says she was the reason why Star died. You harm my flesh and blood the woman I love more than anything there will be dire consequences.

"Why, after all I've done to explain to you, why must you persist—" I completely lost my temper at this point as she can not and will not understand why my hatred runs so deep. I grabbed her in a choke-hold, slamming her head against the stone wall as I pinned her down.

"BECAUSE YOU CAME FOR MY CHILDREN! MY SON! MY DAUGHTER! Your own blood!" That is what all this boiled down to her place a death sentence on my children having every witch trying to harm them and the death of women who carried them. For that I will never forgive her for.

"You... don't... understand!" She spoke as she struggled to breath but I didn't want to hear her excuses.

"MY. CHILDREN!" I screamed at her. How could she expect me to never forget that all of this wickedness placed on the life of Chance and Hope was down to her. She was evil and didn't deserve to be a mother not how she would kill her own blood her grandchildren for what? There no explanation to her reason other than she was the spawn of pure evil.

"Niklaus! I had to!" She lifts up two fingers, causing me to experience excruciating head and I felt blood pouring from my nose. I still kept my grip around her throat and squeezed even harder as she whimpers in pain.

"You declared war when you came after my family. And, for that, I will make you suffer as only I can." I smirked through the blood pouring from my nose. "After all, I am my mother's son." I threw her down onto the floor, where she struggles to catch her breath. I rushed over to Elijah, picking him up and carrying him out of the crypt.


	6. Web Of Lies

_The queen was placed in a predicament to reunite father and son. She knew that the king was stubborn and even though his real father held so much faith in the queen. She knew of the pain that her beloved king felt as she had felt the same not so long ago. When the most powerful sorcerer that all the kingdom feared came into her life announcing he was her father. Deep down in the queen's heart she knew just given a little time he beloved would come to terms….._

 _Even as the queen intension are all of good she still held the blade of darkest of magic within her which bit by bit was changing her. As she battling with the darkness that is trying to consume her but will she be victorious?_

 _Lies and secrets they are like a cancer in the soul. They will eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind…. Will our queen of hearts ever be the same?_

 **Star P.O.V**

Ansel had left me in a predicament asking me to speak to Nik so I seek a reunion between father and son, as much as his words touched me and how he spoke that I was the only one who could change mind. I didn't see that happening with this situation the scars ran far too deep for Nik about his real father. Niklaus is one of the most stubborn people I had come across in my long life, and if he chooses to not have him in his life. Then there no way of changing it. Then again I went through the same experience not knowing my parents thinking they were dead when they weren't. They were entomb in sadistic spell by Qetsiyah all out of jealously. The feeling to have a person return you after a time when you convince yourself you've been in this world alone. Acceptance is the most difficult thing to overcome when you've felt alone for so long.

Nik situation was a little different to mine as he had the love from his sibling to help him through a thousand years of questions. Ansel seemed like a good man and maybe having him in Nik life with all that going on will help him. I want our son to know at least one of his grandparents I would never let Esther nor Mikael even lay eyes upon Chance, but Ansel it might be different. If Ansel was to know about Chance it would mean revealing that he along with his sister would be alive. So my hopes in either child knowing their grandfather would never be possible as anyone could get the information of there existence from him.

All I told Ansel was I would try and speak to Nik I left the cemetery and all I was concerned about was Nik state of mind right now as I overheard what Esther been doing. She had her kicks of playing with Nik mind all day which lead him not to believe what was real or not. She was so sick and twisted sometimes and couldn't accept the fact none of her children wanted to change. She had lied them all in one way or another the one she lied most was to Nik. So I didn't see him giving up everything he had and what he had become so he could play human. I thought becoming human was the best thing in the world and what I learnt in my short time as one is that you are vulnerable to all kind of situation in my case I was pawn for the witches to take down because of my child I was carrying.

Would I change everything that happen? No I wouldn't because certain things have to happen in your life to make you into the person who you are today. So in regards to this talk to make Nik come around about Ansel might not be in best interest. Then again, why should Nik be deprived from his father a person whom he has need for a thousand year. This is one of those moments I'm really having a battle with my conscience which I didn't enjoy one bit. So I decided that when I see Nik and see what his frame of mind is I'll make my choice from there if I choose to help Ansel or stop him from getting close. As this wasn't just about Nik this was about to innocent lives and the risk of people discovering about them.

As I walked into the courtyard there was the same riff raff hanging around I just rolled my eyes to them, they were only here to get on Nik good side I thought they would be over the river with Marcel. As I reached the landing I could hear Nik in Elijah room which I hoped meant that Elijah was back. What I was worried about now was the condition that both brothers were in after the evil bitch had her claws in the both of them.

"You look a little different from the last time I saw you." I heard a voice as I attempted to walk pass the living room going towards Elijah room. I stopped and saw young woman standing there with long red hair and a slight smirk on her face. She looked familiar but I couldn't think where I had seen her before. "You might not remember me, but the last time we met—" I remembered that mass of red hair she was the witch who helped Nik, when he decided to take me on some day trip to New Orleans all so I would switch my humanity on. Which did work when I heard Hayley was pregnant with his child I wonder at times if Nik didn't do that would I still be that heartless monster I was back then.

"Yeah I remember, you're the witch who help Nik, when my humanity was off." I walked further into the living room to take a better look at her. She sat there looking pretty pleased with herself with a drink in her hand.

"Yep and linked you to him." She spoke amused before taking a sip from her glass. "I heard you didn't take to the linking spell to well." I assumed this was this Angelic that Nik spoke about this morning who was going to remove this blade that Mikael kindly placed in me. If he thought that she was going to remove this blade from me it wasn't going to happen.

"If you come here to visit Nik right now not a good time." I played dumb as I wanted to see how this Angelic worked as I sense something a little different from her. The way she kept looking at me didn't make me trust her one bit even if Nik trusted her with my life I didn't.

"Oh I'm not here for Klaus. I'm here for you, didn't Klaus tell you about my visit?" She got up from her sit placing her glass down. As she looked at me I felt a cold chill run down my spine there was something about her that I didn't like. That was a clear sign to myself no to trust her and one thing I learnt was to go by your gut feeling.

"Oh right you're the little witch that meant to help me. _Angelic."_ She didn't like how I sneered her name as the glare she just gave me proved that. "Well you've had a wasted journey I'm fine no need to be here." She slowly began to approach me as she did there was flickers of different faces. They weren't normal faces it was like they were deformed faced of the dead. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them to see her looking normal. She stood a foot away from me with a worrisome look upon her face like she was concerned about my wellbeing.

"You have the blade of Papa Tunde buried into your chest. A blade that should have you in deep slumber and going through torment." She spoke with seriousness in her voice. I knew what the blade was and what it should be doing to me but it wasn't. That would mean whatever magic it held didn't affect me like the others that had felt it fate. Was this a good thing? "But here you are walking, speaking like you don't have one of the darkest object in existence inside you." Angelic wasn't understand that I didn't want her to come anywhere near me I don't care that she was one of Nik trusting witches but I didn't trust no witch not after what the one in New Orleans had put me through. Not forgetting all the ones that had betrayed me in one way or another in my existence I will not allow to be subject to any witch.

"I'm fine. I'm a tad busy. I guess you know where the door is? It's the one you walked through." I smiled at her before turning to leave but she caught my arm stopping me from leaving.

"I came here, because Klaus asked me to help get that thing out of your chest." As she was speaking I had flickers of imagines of her Nik talking. Imagines from the past of how they were together and there was something about the way Angelic looked at Nik made all the pieces fall into place. "I will not let him down." She spoke firmly as I took my arm out of her grip as that would be the last time she will ever touch me again.

"Oh I totally get this…" I spoke a little smugly as she looked at me with confusion "You don't want to let Niklaus down, because you're in love with him." I watched as her eyes widen which confirmed what I saw. She was utterly in love with him and she was dotted and loyal follower of his and she would do anything to please him. Even attempt to _save_ the one woman that Nik has ever been in love with but that was the problem. That wasn't going to happen but that wasn't her intension I sense something penetrating from her it wasn't good.

"Me in love with Klaus—" She spoke in a mocking tone as if I was wrong about the way she felt towards him. There one thing about my return is that was I always got the truth from people when I wanted it. Even the darkest of heart as Mikael so figuring out Angelic dark secret being in love with Nik was easy to figure out.

"Denial always the first action to cover up the truth." She stood there with her cheek turning bright red out of embracement which confirmed it further. "The scarlet flush in your cheeks just confirmed that you're in love with my husband." She opened her mouth to speak but there wasn't anything she could say to deny it. "This is what going to happen. You going to tell Nik that you took the blade out of me and destroyed it—" I didn't want this blade taken out me not by someone I didn't trust and it's not like it's done anything to me. I'm still the same person it's not change me in anyway and there were far more pressing matter than this stupid blade which clearly not as powerful as it once was.

"I can't lie to him. That blade is going to affect you some point. Actually I sense it's affecting you already." She really wasn't going to back down. Angelic wanted her life to continue to be Nik little lap dog to please him. "Look I know you're not a vampire or any supernatural creature that roaming around in this world. But whatever you are Star that blade will affect you eventually. It will bring out something truly dark within you." She spoke a little frighten but I beg to differ on her little speech about how it would turn me dark. Witch get things wrong all the time like they got it wrong about my son to say once he was born he will be destruction. They always dramatize everything as if it will be the end of the world when it wasn't. So maybe I need to make myself a little clearer to this witch.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." I grabbed hold of her so I was looking directly into her eyes. "You will tell Niklaus that you removed the blade from me and that you destroyed it. If you don't there will be consequences. Do you understand?" She stood there with widen eye as she nodded. Sometimes, loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes, it's not your secret to tell. The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My mother attempted to play mind games with me telling me that she brought my real father back so I could live the life I was deprived from, I didn't want that life no longer I was happy with the person who I have finally become. It took a thousand years for me to finally accept what this dark life had given to me but to be human. No sorry a werewolf. That was a dream I dreamed over 900 years ago. I'm the original hybrid the first to have walked up on this earth only one thing that could harm me that was the white oak stake and nothing else. So why would my mother think I would give everything that I have to go and play wolf with the return on my father, she really did stoop to a new level by making Elijah as her puppet to weakening him. She will never give up on this quest to make us all mortal she will even make her children feel torment for her to win. With Elijah it is his mind, with me she played with my emotions by returning my father from the dead. She attempted to play on my heart strings and it worked but I had to stop myself. He was the one thing I had long for all this time I walked upon this earth I had so many questions I wanted to ask him but when I came face to face with him I just wanted to get away. He was part of my mother's plan and anything that related to evil vindictive woman I wanted no part of.

When I arrived at the compound Angelic was there waiting. I placed Elijah in his bed and went to see why Angelic wasn't with Star. It turns out Star wasn't even home and Angelic had been waiting for her return. Star infuriated me at times she had one of the darkest magic object embedded in her chest and she decided to run around doing god knows what. My temper was at all-time high and Angelic tried to calm me down by telling me that she didn't think the blade was affecting Star like it did others. That what worried me more than anything that it wasn't doing the same witchery as anyone else who would have felt its dark magic. Like always Angelic had this natural way of talking me down from my anger. She asked what had happened to Elijah and I dismissed it all because I didn't want her getting involved in my mother's games. Angelic was a long-time friend and if my mother knew I had a witch as powerful as Angelic. She would stop at nothing to get her onside to try and manipulate me so I give in to her pompous offer of becoming mortal.

I left Angelic to wait on Star return and she assured me that she will do upmost to remove that blade from her, Angelic seems to think because of what Star is that she is a unique supernatural being one of a kind. That certain dark object do not affect her as they would myself. I didn't know if to take this a blessing or a curse but it put my mind a little more at ease. I walked away and headed into Elijah room he was still asleep as when I rescued. He's breathing became erratically as he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His muscles were tense as though he's being overwhelmed by fear. I stood over him talking to him through his dreams I didn't understand what our mother had done to him but she made him truly vulnerable and I needed to guild him out of these terrors.

"I know you are locked in battle, however deep in your mind our mother has set the stage. Hear my voice." Elijah twitches anxiously in his sleep. "Our mother thinks she will win because she has left you alone, but you are not alone. Let me in." I placed my hand on his head and one hand on his chest hoping to gain entry into Elijah's mind. Elijah's body goes rigid as though he's been shocked and he begins to seize. "Let me help end whatever torment she has forced upon you." I felt liquid come from my nose I knew it was blood as Elijah was trying to push me out of his mind. But I finally got a glimpses of the dreams Elijah has been having. I groans in pain as I continues to try to break through but I was ripped off of Elijah by Hayley.

"What are you doing?" She spoke with confusion. I tried to catch my breath as whatever spell my mother place upon him wasn't allowing me into his mind. I wiped the blood from my face in frustration as I was getting somewhere until Hayley broke the connection.

"I'm trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him." I gestures to Elijah, who is still sleeping fitfully. "Esther's locked me out." I watched as Hayley walks over to Elijah she looked at him for a long moment and moved his collar of his shirt.

"Is this rash a side effect of the witchy acid trip he's on?" Hayley spoke as she examined his neck. I had no idea of what she was talking about. I went over and looked at the mark on the side of Elijah neck. I knew that this was something that my mother used to put Mikael to sleep to mend his mind.

"I haven't seen this since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant." This was typical of her to do such a thing she wanted to wipe Elijah mind from whatever torment she had placed him under. I turned to Hayley how held a worrisome expression "If she has access to it now, then maybe it also grows in the Bayou. You stay here with your wolves and mind the fort." I looked up to see Hayley rolling her eyes to my request.

"I'd rather rip your mother's head off." That would give Hayley great pleasure in doing that but my mother was ruthless. I couldn't allow Hayley to do anything stupid as she is the mother to my child but also Elijah holds deeps feelings for her. I would never forgive myself if harm came to her.

"Stay clear of her. I mean it Hayley. She already got to Star once. What would happen if Elijah were to wake and find you a victim of her madness?" I knew mentioning Elijah would make Hayley hold back as anything I would say would go over her head.

"I won't go after her. I promise." She spoke reluctantly I looked at her for a moment before turning and leaving. As headed down the hallway I came face to face with Star who I wasn't best pleased with right now. She didn't listen to a word I asked of her today by simply staying in bed. No Star decided to go on some recue mission with Hayley. While Angelic waiting for her it just seems like she wasn't as concerned about the blade as I was.

"Hey. How is he?" I knew she was referring to Elijah but I wasn't going to have her deflecting from the fact that she has Papa Tunde blade stuck in her chest. While she roaming around unknown to the side effects of what it would mean having not taken out.

"Star what part did you not understand about staying put did you not understand?" I raised my voice at her slightly. Some may think I'm being overprotective but I only just got Star back in my life after months of torment of dealing with her death. So acting like the overprotective lover was rightfully a role that I was entitled to as I couldn't go through all that again.

"Nik I'm fine now." She spoke with a huge smile upon her face which would always melt my anger away. On this day I wasn't going to work as this matter was serious it wasn't an argument. This was about the most deadly blade upon this earth embedding within her. "Angelic pretty good at what she's does." I was a little surprise to hear that Star had already interacted with Angelic that the blade had been removed.

"The blade is gone? Where is it?" I need to have that blade in my possession as it is a good weapon to keep to make my enemies feel true torment. Having that and the white oak stake there would be nothing to stop me.

"Both Angelic and I agreed that something like that should be destroy—" I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"You did what?!" I raised my voice at her as Star nor did Angelic had the right to destroy it. What the bloody hell were the both of them thinking. I knew of Star motive as she would have been concerned to such a weapon laying around. But Angelic this wouldn't be something she would do without running it pass me.

"Why are you mad? It's a stupid blade" Star took a few steps back looking upset with my reaction to all of this. "It's something that can't harm you or anyone you care for again" A part of me understood Star reason but I would of liked to had been included in such a vital decision.

"I could use it on Esther or –" I began to say but Star interrupted me.

"Nik you used it on Mikael, and look what happened. Destroying it was for the best." I looked away from her as right now I was angry that she thought she had a right to make that decision. "Hey." she grabbed hold of my face forcing me to look at her. "You trust me don't you?" I had never heard her ask me that question as I trust Star more than I have trusted anyone I've ever known.

"Oh course I do. I trust you with my life." I watched as a smile crept up on her. While I felt a little guilty for making her think that I didn't trust her because of the way I had been behaving. The blade didn't matter what mattered right now was that she was fine and that blade was out of her.

"Then let's focus on more important matters like finding some merlock. I overheard you saying that it will help Elijah. So how about a trip to the Bayou?" Star was right there was far more important issue like awakening Elijah from this slumber that my mother had placed him in. I took a step towards her moving her hair from her hair so I could admire her beauty. A beauty that had captivated me from the moment I set eyes on her.

"There is a lot of things I'm uncertain about in my life right now, but you are the only thing that makes sense." That was the truth as Star was the only thing that did make any sense in my life all I wished for was to be happy with her again. To have our son and my daughter back where they belong with their family. This is wishful thinking but a day will come when Chance and Hope will return home that I know for sure. "I know I don't say this often to you, but I do love you Star." There it was the beaming smile that she always gave that would brighten up my days even in the darkest of ones. She wrapped her arms around my neck closing the gap between us both and pecks my nose.

"I..." She kisses my forehead "...LOVE…" I felt my heart swells as she presses her lips to my chin, then she whispers "YOU..." To be deeply loved means a willingness to cut yourself wide open exposing your vulnerabilities... hopes, hurts, fears and flaws. Hiding behind the highlight reel of who you are is the real you and that person is just as worthy of love. There is nothing more terrifying or fulfilling, than complete love it's worth the risk.

 **Star P.O.V**

After my little chat with Angelic informing her that she will not be laying a hand on me by attempting to remove this blade from me I went to see Nik in Elijah room as I entered Hayley walked out with a slight annoyed expression. I had overheard a little of their conversation where Hayley really wanted to get back at Esther for what she did to Elijah. I didn't blame her as I felt the same. We both were in love with a Mikaelson and to see them going through this hurt us. Yes I said ' _both'_ I was clear as day that Hayley was in love with Elijah. Seeing him looking so vulnerable hurt her as it was hurting Nik and even myself. She was right Esther needed to pay but it was just hitting Esther were it really hurts I knew before I spoke to Hayley about that I needed to make sure that Nik was dealing with all this okay. It wasn't only Elijah she was trying to gain control of but also Nik by the return of Ansel. Our conversation became a little heated as Nik was angry that I didn't stay home like the good girl I said I would.

Then it came the point I was dreading which was lying to his face about having the blade removed. He didn't seem convince at first but I sold my lie pretty well until he asked where the blade was. This was what I expected so I told him it was destroyed to say he was unhappy would be an understatement. Nik tried to throw one of his tantrums stating that he could have used it on Esther or Mikael well we both knew it didn't work on Mikael. As he woke up and took the damn thing out and placed it inside me. Once I convinced him to trust me that it being destroyed was for the best Nik expression changed. He spoke of he trusted me with his life as he spoke of trust I felt riddle in guilt because I was lying to the man I love, words were spoken between us and the tense atmosphere between us began to fade. I told him that we should go down to the Bayou to get this herb to waken Elijah. I thought a bit of time away from the compound and being alone down at the Bayou might do the trick. Nik seemed happy that I wanted to come along with him and to see him smile was something I rarely saw these days.

As we made our way down to the car I saw Hayley in the court yard I could see that she was upset and worried about recent events and I knew with having Nik busy looking for the merlock. That it would be a good time for us to give Esther a little pay back as it was long overdue.

"Hayley could we talk?" She looked at me a little intrigued but I knew if Nik and I were going to walk around the swamp I needed a plan of action to happen here. That was to hurt Esther in a way she will not see coming. She took Elijah and used him as a tool well two can play at that game.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Nik was watching the both of us and I indicated that I would be with him in a moment. He smiled and got in the car I began to walk away from the car towards the busy streets. Hayley followed I wanted to get a bit of a distance where there would be a bit more noise so Nik couldn't hear.

"I'm sure just like me your tired of Esther tricks—" I began to say and Hayley interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I really just want to snap her neck—" I had to stop her there because that wasn't a route that we could go down right now. There was a far better one that will hurt Esther far more.

"Likewise, but if we want to hurt Esther it's not by killing her, but taking from her something that will truly hurt her." I smiled at Hayley and she mirror the same as I think she caught on what my sublet suggestion was.

"I think I know exactly what you talking about. But Klaus—" I couldn't have Hayley worry about Nik as I was going to keep him busy with finding this cure to wake Elijah. I didn't want him having any part of this.

"Nik going to be busy looking for merlock to wake Elijah. My suggestion is that you team up with Marcel and make this possible."Hayley nodded and I went over to the car. As I got in Nik looked at me with a spurious look.

"What did you need to discuss with Hayley?" I hated lying to him but I sometime it had to be done I had enough of all these battle ending with someone we care about being wounded. It was time for Esther to have a taste of her own medicine and I knew if Nik was to know what I suggested Hayley to do he would stop it. Not forgetting it will distract him from waking Elijah up from whatever curse Esther placed him under.

"She worried about Elijah and I was concerned that she might do something silly to seek revenge on Esther." Nik was about to get out of the car and I caught hold of his arm. "Nik please don't worry. Hayley won't do anything that will bring further danger to this family and our home." I could see that Nik was contemplating on my words and I hoped I was believable because what I suggested to her was the exact opposite. But I'm tired just as Hayley is tired being robbed of time from our children sometimes you have to take matter into your own hand.

Nik looked into my eyes intensely as if he was reading my thoughts or searching for something behind them. After a brief moment he nodded and began to drive towards the Bayou. People trust their eyes above all else - but most people see what they wish to see, or what they believe they should see; not what is really there. As I sat here and lied to him but Nik wouldn't think I would be so disloyal to him which is something I do not do unless it is to protect him. I didn't want our relationship to be built with lies but sometimes the truth is messy. It's raw and uncomfortable. You can't blame person for preferring lie just as I did.

When we arrived at that Bayou we both got out of the car making our way into the woods in search for this flower. Nik walked a little ahead and I could see that his shoulders bared the weight of the world upon them. I know that with all that had happened since the moment of my so called death had taken a huge tolle on Nik. This life here in New Orleans was a messy one but he wouldn't give it up for nothing. Nik will not run once again because as he told me once this was the only place that felt like home in a thousand years. So we as a family need to take down each and every single person who hold a threat to us. In order for those two precious little cherubs to come home.

Nik and I were still wandering around the Bayou looking for the merlock orchids to awaken Elijah. Nik suddenly stops at a grinding halt I was about to speak when he vamp-speeds away. I followed him and when I found him he had Ansel pinned against a tree.

"Stop following me. I have no intention of taking Esther's bargain, and no desire to be remade a mortal being. Now, kindly piss off. I'm in a hurry to help my real family." Nik spoke verminously toward him and I could see that his words hurt Ansel as Nik stomps away.

"Nik his is your family. His is your father." I called out to him. None of this was fair on Ansel as he didn't ask to be returned and used as a pawn in Esther game. His intention were pure he wanted to be there for Nik to be a father. That was something that Nik has wanted and needs right now I just need for him to see that this isn't such a bad thing.

"You seek the merlock orchid." Ansel called out to him which made Nik stop in his track to turn to him. I was a little surprise that Ansel knew what we were looking for out here. The look upon Nik face right now he didn't look best pleased that Ansel knew of his reason of being here.

"How did you know that?" Nik demanded from him. I was concerned that he might do something silly like hurt his father.

"I saw you carry Elijah home last night. Who do you think used to find the orchid for your mother to put Mikael to sleep? Without my help, you could search forever." I looked over at Nik and gave him a pleading look. Nik turned to Ansel and they both stare at each other for a long moment while Ansel smiles a small smile at his son.

"My mother brought you back from the dead. My sense of strategy tells me that it wasn't to play a father-son game of hide and seek." Nik wouldn't allow himself to get close to Ansel due to his paranoia. Nik once again turns away to search for the flower. While I stood there trying to think how I could allow father and son to overcome this obstacle of trust.

"Ansel you pushing him is only going to drive him away further." I whispered to him. He spoke of watching over Nik for a thousand years then he should know using this strategy wasn't going to work on him.

"You said you speak to him." He whispered back to me. I turned to look at him and I could see in his eyes he was longing to know his son. As much as Nik was deprived of a father Ansel was deprived of a son and it was all down to the evil bitch Esther.

"Well you haven't exactly given me time to do that." I tried to keep my voice down to not let on to Nik that I was going to help Ansel repair their relationship. "Nik priority is Elijah right now. His brother who has stood by him for a thousand years." I spoke in my normal tone as a suitable hint to Ansel to help Nik with this situation might bring them a little closer.

"You can storm off in a fit of stubbornness if you like, but I suggest you do so toward the west." Ansel gestures to his right, and Nik stops for a moment, considering his options with a sigh. We began to walk through the wood together and the whole time it was in silence. Nik wasn't making this easy on Ansel but then I understood why Nik was edgy about all this I need to do something to break this silence because it wasn't going to resolve anything between them.

"Okay a thousand years estranged, and you both choose to walk in silence? Surely you both have questions." I stopped and looked at the both of them. Nik look at me arching his brow not looking overly impressed with my action but this had to stop.

"Just one- is there a way to cure Elijah without having to listen to the pointless ramblings of an old man?" Nik smirked at me but that wasn't going to help the situation with his sarcastic remarks.

"I'm afraid the price of my expertise is conversation." Ansel pats Nik affectionately on the back and slips past him so he can lead us through the woods. I walked over to Nik as he needed to stop being so defensive about his father's motives.

"Nik please he is trying. Just give him a chance." I just wanted to make him see some sense. Earlier I thought having Ansel in Nik life would be a bad idea but now seeing them together. I think Ansel will be the perfect person to help Nik though all this I know how it feel to have a father return after all this time that overwhelming feeling. Nik in time will be grateful to have Ansel back in his life he need to understand this.

"You know, I used to tell myself that my real father must have had no idea I existed." Nik turned to face Ansel "Otherwise, he'd never leave me to suffer under Mikael." That what all of this was down to. That Ansel allowed Nik to live this life where he was subjected to Mikael vicious ways that broke him and turned him into the person who he is today.

"Esther forbade from seeing you. So, I waited, knowing that one day, you would trigger your curse and need your real father. When that happened, Mikael found me first. I fought him for you." Ansel spoke with conviction in his voice. I know he tried to listen to Esther but look what it brought his death by the hand of Mikael and driving Nik further away.

"Yes, well, your grand declaration is just a few years too late." Nik mocked him before turning away. Ansel looked at me but there wasn't nothing I could really say to help him. This matter was between the both of them had to let out the hostility out before any good could come from it all.

"Now, you joke, but I know you've always felt a void in your life. I've watched you from beyond for centuries. You've travelled all corners of the world, seen monuments erected, feasted on the blood of the history's most extraordinary men, but you've never found true peace." I could see that Nik was clearly affected by his words. "The only moments of joy in your life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures. As you climbed the Himalayas, as you tended to your horses. To have loved and marry the only woman who stole your heart from the moment you laid eyes upon her. Even quiet days, teaching that boy Shakespeare—" I watched as Nik became overwhelmed with being told about parts of his past that Ansel reminded him of.

"Stop." Nik demanded but the look upon Ansel face he wasn't planning on giving up. He didn't see a monster before him like others had he saw his son. All he was trying to do was reach out to him.

"I watched you paint. I watched you feel your unborn son's kick—" As Ansel spoke of our son I felt a lump build up in my throat because I've tried so hard not to think about Chance. Because if I think about him I know I will break. I put on this hard exterior a show to everyone that I'm fine about not able to see my son but deep down I'm broken. I hadn't even held my own child in my arms that feeling there has given me the drive to protect him further. As the day I come face to face with my little boy will be the day I know he is finally safe from the wickedness of this world. How long that will be I will never know but the day will come. I was snapped out of my thought with Nik having Ansel in a choke-hold.

"I said, stop!" Nik yelled at him I took a step towards him and he glared at me "Star this does not concern you." There was a slight tone of danger in his voice and I didn't want to push him. Nik had been pushed by many recently I didn't want to feel his waft. "A millennium of observing me- were your eyes closed as I slaughtered whole villages? Fed my way through thousands of innocents? Because, let's face it- I have a tendency to play with my food." Ansel stares at him, silent as Nik steps closer so they are nearly nose-to-nose. "Have I made you proud, Father?" Nik spat as he angrily shoves past Ansel, who looked heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry Ansel" I spoke as I followed Nik. That all I could really say as much as I wanted them to build something from this Nik wasn't going to allow it to happen. Even though Ansel seems like a good man with his heart in the right place it was clearly too late.

I continued to follow Nik and I wanted to ask him if he was okay but that would be a stupid question. He was angry right now and it was best just to leave him be because I didn't want to get into any altercation with him. Nik stopped and I look to see there was a large tree, where the merlock orchids are growing upon the branches. Surrounding the tree are dozens and dozens of purple-flowered herbs which was poisons to vampire what we call vervain.

"Vervain." Nik spoke in frustration. "It's everywhere. My relentless mother has set a trap." Yes this was a typical way of Esther attempts to stop Nik from saving Elijah. I knew vervain wouldn't hurt me as I wasn't a vampire. As I was about approach the tree I could see Ansel looking at the tree, and then back at Nik smiling.

"I'll retrieve the merlock for you." Ansel was giving Nik an olive branch a symbol of peace I just hoped that just expected this small gesture.

"No need the vervain doesn't affect Star. I do not need or want your help." Suddenly Ansel angrily throws his knife into the ground and approaches Nik. I could see where the temper came from now as Ansel looked kind of scary.

"Why don't you use your vampire abilities to end your doubts? Search my mind. You'll see I'm not aligned with your mother." I looked between the both of them and you could see that Ansel wasn't lying that he wasn't part of whatever scheme Esther was up to. I just so sad that Nik will not see pass that.

"I have absolutely no interest in the inner-workings of your brain." Nik spoke a little smugly to hide his true feeling that was something he always did. When I knew that was what Nik exactly wanted he wanted to look into his father mind to seek the truth but feared that just maybe his intension were genuine.

"I'm surprised at your cowardice." That really wasn't a good thing for Ansel to say because he not making matter better here. "While you stand here in fear of me, your brother suffers further." I could see that those words hurt him as knowing Elijah suffering in that slumber. I wasn't going to stand any more of this as these two need to stop the bitterness.

"You both seriously need to stop this." I yelled at the both of them as the testosterone was really doing my head in.

"Gather the orchids." Nik asked as he did Ansel walked over to the tree and began to gather up the merlock.

"Thank you. I know how hard this is all for you to have him come back into your life….." I did understand Nik pain to a degree because my whole life I thought I was alone. When all long I wasn't and when we did meet I was in denial just Nik was right now.

"Was it all just as hard for you when your father returned?" As Nik spoke of my father I felt the overwhelming grief that I had been holding down come to the surface. I haven't mourned his death I don't know if because it didn't feel real to me, or the fact if I accept it I might just crumble and I couldn't afford to do that not while Chance and Hope lives were still endanger. "I'm sorry Star I shouldn't mentioned him." I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I knew Nik didn't bring him up to hurt me but to understand if all that he was feeling was normal.

"Yes it was hard at first." I wiped away the tears that escaped from my eyes and looked over at Ansel as he climbed the tree to retrieve the merlock. "But I wouldn't change anything about the little time I spent with him." I turned back to Nik who was deep in thought watching him too. "You've lived so many life time's Nik. I can't tell you what is right or wrong but I do not want you to live with regret" I kissed him on the cheek and walked away as Nik needed to reflect on what he wanted with no influence from myself or Ansel.

Once the merlock was gathered it was getting dark so I went to get some wood to make a campfire and also to give the both of them some time to talk. I feared that with allowing Ansel to become close to Nik it might put Chance and Hope lives endanger. Then seeing Nik looking at his father and I could see that he was longing to have him in his life. That he needed that love and affection from at least one parent in his life. He had so many scars from Esther and Mikael and maybe Ansel would mends those wounds. As I walked back I saw Nik and Ansel are sitting across from each other as a campfire burns between them. Ansel was using his long knife to cut the merlock orchids.

"I've always seen a blade to have a very different use." I stopped to listening on their conversation as it seemed that they might be bonding.

"Mikael taught you to kill, Klaus. But, you were born to create. Power lies in embracing your true nature." I believed that too. Nik had so much to offer he was intelligent so creative but no one ever see that side to him. He only shows the side that shows the monster within him to protect himself and the ones who matter most to him.

"You think I should accept my mother's offer? Sacrifice my vampirism? And then what? Become a florist?" I shook my head and tried to hold in my laughter. As this was a moment I thought I would never see. Nik with his real father and to see him smiling not a fake smile but a real smile. I'm sure this moment right now was something that he dreamt about for thousand years. I'm just happy that he finally got his wish to bond with his father.

"You wouldn't be sacrificing anything. As a wolf, you'll be king to an entire species." Ansel smiled at him and I notice that Nik seems tempted, despite his best efforts to push him away. "You would feel at true peace. And you'll be a better father." I watched as Nik face began to anger as soon as Ansel mentioned about being a father. He stood up and there was just pure rage in his face which was frightening but Ansel didn't seem to be feared by it.

"I am no longer a father." Nik growled at him then stomped off in the processed brushing pass me making me drop the wood in my arms.

"Nik….." I called out to him as he continued to walk away "Nik where are you going?" I went to take a step in this direction and before I could he used his vamp-speed and disappeared.

"In our animal form, we feel everything more acutely." I heard Ansel speak from behind me. I turned to him and notice that he was a foot away from me. "When Niklaus was a boy after each full moon, I would wake closer to his village, having been drawn to him in the night. Since I've been back, each month when I turn, I wake further from New Orleans. I know the call of my own blood, Star." I stood there with my eyes widen in fear what he was about to say. He came a little closer so he was looking into my eyes _"_ I know those children are still alive _."_ I glared at Ansel suspiciously, still in shock at this revelation. My heart felt like it was beating 100mph I felt a little light headed _'You know what you need to do Star. Ansel can't know where those babies are'._ I heard a dark voice whisper into my ear and I looked around and there was nothing there. I was about to ask Ansel if he had heard it but he was back at the campfire finishing preparing the merlock orchid roots for Elijah. He puts the poultice in a handkerchief and gives it to me. _'Star he will be Klaus weakness and it will lead the death of your son.' "_ This will help Elijah." Ansel snapped me out of my thoughts "Star are you okay?" _'You're here alone with him no one will miss him Star. You know you want to kill him. He knows the location of your son. The son you're dying to protect all it will take is one brief meeting with Esther…..'_ I shook my head as I couldn't understand where this voice was coming from. Why it was telling me to do such things? I'm losing my mind I'm hearing freaking voices telling me to do things that I would never do.

"Ansel. Nik has never known a parent to be a benevolent force. I think he would have liked to have been your son. But, a different path was chosen for him, and for the past one thousand years, he has been son of Mikael." _'Star there no nice way around this you know Ansel won't give up until he has what he wants'_ I wanted to scream but I tried to keep my composure so I didn't look like a lunatic in front of Ansel. I just needed him to back away and just leave town until this mess is over with. "Paranoid. Vengeful. And, powerful enough to protect our son and his daughter." I had no doubt that Nik could do all I said without Ansel help. If too many people knew of the existence of those two babies the high the risk that Esther will get to them. I will not allow that to happen. I will not let her succeed in the one thing she failed doing from the other side.

"I want to help to defend the both of them Star. They are my family. My blood" I knew Ansel wasn't going to give up but I needed for him to understand it not as simple as he thinks.

"I believe you. But, love is what Esther twists. She will take the best of your intentions, and she will use them to get to my little boy." I felt my chest tightening as I spoke it felt like the blade was etching towards my heart. "You waited too long before you came to rescue Nik." I felt a little light headed once again my vision kept coming in and out of focused. "I won't allow Nik make the same mistake with Chance and Hope." I saw at the corner of my eyes Ansel blade _'Do it Star silence him forever then no one will know the existence of those children'._ Suddenly I had hold of his blade in my hand holding it towards him. I felt something strange like I had no control of what I was doing.

"No." Ansel looked at me with fear as much as I tried fight this urge coming over me my grip tighten even more around it. "No, Star I know you. You are not capable of this." He was right I wasn't capable of this but I needed to do whatever it took to keep my son safe. If that meant doing something unforgivable to protect him then that what I had to do for my son.

"You don't know me. You truly don't know what I'm capable of." Ansel looked at me sadly and after a moment I slashed at him with the blade slicing Ansel's chest open in a diagonal line. I felt a sense of enjoyment as I did it but as Ansel gasps staggering forward. I felt like I came out of some trance like state and realised what I had done. I stepped forward and catching dying Ansel in my arms slowly lowering his body onto the ground. "Oh my god. What have done?" I watched as Ansel was still shocked with what I had done. Overwhelmed I started to cry as I killed Nik father and I had no control in stopping it. Nik will never forgive me for this he can't ever know about this. If he was to know I took away from him the one person he craved for all this time. He would never forgive me.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I did not expect my time with the Bayou to have been spent with the man who I had yearned for all my life turn up. I wanted him gone I did not want to be associated with him allowing him to weaken me by getting closer to him just as Esther wanted. Of course Star words affect me asking me to give him a chance and I knew she wanted my father and I to form some kind of relationship. How can you know what is missing if you've never met it? You must know of something's existence before you can notice its absence. But now, I know, how absence can be present, like a damaged nerve, like a dark bird. There is a time in life when you expect the world to be always full of new things. And then comes a day when you realise that is not how it will be at all. You see that life will become a thing made of holes. Absences. Losses. Things that were there and are no longer. And you realise, too, that you have to grow around and between the gaps.

That how it was when I found my father dead by Mikael hands I felt a deep loss of a man who I didn't know. As I wondered around in the Bayou in silence I was thinking how most people don't make you feel much of anything at all. Don't make you feel like time spent with them has grace. Like every moment in their company is a gift. But Star did. Star is my midsummer night's dream. In the darkest of times where I felt alone in the dark just as I did now she was the shining beacon that guided me.

That was exactly what she did the whole day she tried to simmer the heated debates that occurred between Ansel and I. I knew what Star wanted she wanted me to finally have a parent that I could look up to. To feel what she had with her father. When I thought about the relationship between Silas and Star no one would have thought that they spent nearly two thousand years apart. The way she would look at him with that smile and he looked at her with adoration. I was envious of that but I was also happy that she finally got the sense of being part of a family. Star was encouraging me to have the same experience with Ansel as she had with Silas. She even allowed us to have some time alone together which went well for a short time.

It all soon changed when my father spoke about what it would be like as a wolf to be a better father. It touched a raw nerve with me as I was a father already and my son and daughter were hidden away from me because of what the witches wanted from them. I had to get away from him I couldn't continue with this father and son bonding it wasn't what I wanted anymore. All I wanted was to have my son and daughter back home and he would only distract me just as my mother hoped.

As I walked away I saw that Star was disappointed in me but I couldn't do this no more. I couldn't be selfish because of my yearning of wanting a father putting my children's lives at risk. I used my speed to get a far from there as possible to the point where I ended up at home. I felt a little foolish as I didn't return with Elijah cure to waken him. I needed something to calm me down before I returned back to face him again as I needed that merlock to waken Elijah. I poured myself a scotch mixed with some blood and drained it instantly. As I was about to walk out of the room Star entered with a pouch in her hand.

"You forgot this." She handed me the pouch as I opened it held the petals from the merlock. "Ansel won't be bothering you no longer." I looked up at her tone was a little off maybe it was because I left her in the Bayou which I shouldn't have. But I couldn't be in the same space as Ansel he was affecting me with his words too much.

"Well, that's the best news I've heard all day." Star gave me a significant look to say I wasn't fooling her. "Did he say that he would remain in contact?" I know I've got mixed emotions about all this but it because I can't trust no one. Not even my own father. The only person who I did trust was Star and I know she would have tried to explain all this to him without giving away the real reason.

"His left town." I watched as she walked over and poured herself a drink "I told him it far too dangerous with him being here with Mikael on the loose and these issue with Esther." She turned to look at me "I told him if he cares for you as much as he showed you today he will allow you to face your demons and destroy them. Once that is done he will return and be the father you've always needed." I walked over to her and moved the glass from her hand placing it on the side. There was something a little different about her tonight. There was like a strange energy around her it was difficult to explain like her beauty radiated even more than usual.

"I'm truly a luck man to have someone like you." I caressed her cheek as she gave me a heartfelt smile "Thank you for everything today, I don't think I would have survived as long as I did without you." I leaned in a kissed her gently I could hear her heart beating rapidly like it used to when we kissed for the first time in 1490. As I pulled away I rested my forehead to hers "I need to see Elijah…" I began to speak but she interrupted me with another soft kiss.

"I love you Niklaus. Don't ever forget that. Okay." She got out of my grip and walked away from me. She seemed a little deep in thought maybe because she hope that my father and I would reconcile but it wasn't over as she told me once this is all over. Ansel and I could build on that relationship that each of us wanted. I headed straight for Elijah's room where he is still sleeping fitfully I started to smear the poultice onto Elijah's neck to start the healing process.

"We were innocent once, Elijah." I whispered to him as I continue to treat Elijah's wounds. "This bloodlust was forced upon us by our parents, turning us from prey to predator." As I continued to treat the wound I felt the barrier dropping as I attempting to enter into Elijah mind. As I entered Elijah's dream the adult version of Elijah was splattered in blood as he stared at younger Elijah. I stood before young Elijah and grips his shoulder comfortingly. "We're the demons lurking in shadow. We are the savage villains in fairy tales taught to children. But, not for my children. Not for Chance and Hope. In their stories, we are knights in shining armour. Without you by my side, I don't think I can survive my own love for my son and daughter. I need you. I need you, brother. The monster in me can only be challenged by the monster in you." I handed young Elijah a stake before he leaving. I came out of his mind and watched down on Elijah as he began to struggling I know that the innocents in him will win this battle. Whatever my mother had open within Elijah I knew she could right it I knew that he was stronger than any witchery she had placed upon him. Suddenly Elijah finally wake up with a gasp he looked at me a little stunned and I couldn't help but smile at him. As I knew he was stronger enough to break through this.

I explained to Elijah what had happened that I would leave him to clean himself up. He didn't speak much to me but I didn't know what kind of torments my mother had put him through. The tiny glimpse I saw it seem like Elijah was battling with the innocents in him. That the monster he had become had drove that innocents he once had away. That was not true if anything my brother even as an immortal vampire held a conscience and thought about every single consequence. He was not a heartless monster and that is what she was attempting to do. My mother has failed as I will make sure each and every day to remind Elijah of who he is not whom that my mother told him who he is. I went to go and tell Star the news but she was nowhere to be found. She was my tower of strength today and if I didn't have her by my side I don't know how I would pulled through with my father persistence. As much as I wanted him in my life I couldn't allow it because he will be a weak point that my mother would use.

To walk away from him as I did I didn't feel regret because I wouldn't be selfish as I had been over the years. I long for a father my real father but the consequences of having him in my life would mean that I would no longer be a father myself. That if the location of where Chance and Hope was discovered all that oppose to hurt them will come for them. I can't do that. This had to remain a secret and Star assure me that my father would no longer be an issue as she spoke to him after I left. He listen to her words she told him if he held any form of love for me he would stay clear and maybe one day in the future. When all this mess is over that we could be united. Sounds like a fairy tale ending and maybe one day we will all get that but I've lived one thousand years this hasn't happened yet. I made my way back into Elijah bedroom with the note book that was given to me by Ansel. I stood there trying to find the right words to say about Ansel return but it felt like I couldn't speak. After a moment, Elijah turns toward me.

"What is it?" Elijah spoke with concern snapping me out of my thought. I knew something like this I need for him to know but I didn't want him to think I'm replacing my family. I had done something stupid like that before when I found the remaining people from my clan.

"I spent the day with my father. My real father." Elijah looked stunned and speechless then takes a sit down on his bed. I knew this was a lot to take in but I need for him to know about this and what is going through my mind. "Esther brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism." I felt torn as I approaches my brother as it was something I've always wanted but my mother used it to weaken me. It wasn't out of the kindness of her heart it was all so she can kill the line of vampirism. "The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him. Had I been nurtured. This was his." I handed Elijah the notebook, and he opens it to finding a sketch of a much younger me inside. "He watched me as a child from a distance." Elijah immediately shuts the notebook and rises to his feet, shocked once again. "I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. I- I wanted to, but..." I trailed off in my thoughts unable to put into words of what I'm feeling. "I can't be sure. And, I would never forgive myself if something happened to my children because of my selfish desire for a father." That what it was all down to I couldn't be selfish I couldn't be that person no longer be I was a father myself. "Star spoke to him. She asked him to leave—" I couldn't get the words out but I knew what Star did was right if Ansel was to stay he would continue to be a pawn in my mother game. For him to leave was for the best and maybe one day we could reunite but for now it was vital to keep him as far away as possible.

"What Star did was for right reasons. You have to do what is right for your children Niklaus." He walks until he's face-to-face with me and hands me the notebook. "And whatever innocence remains, we must protect at any cost." Elijah puts a hand on my back trying to comfort me after what I had told him. There was no need to be sad about all this as I had the hope that one day when this war is over I will unite with my father once again.

"How do you feel?" I didn't want to make this all about me as it was Elijah who had been to hell and back with our mother trying to break him.

"The worst has past. Though, I suspect the nightmares are far from over." He was right our mother wasn't going to stop but I needed him to be at full strength. If she was going to come for us once again I needed him to be recovered somewhat.

"Well, gather your strength." I gave him a small smile before walking away as I knew he was okay now. I wanted to spend some time with Star because if I realize anything over the months of horror when she was gone. Is that fact since coming to New Orleans I allowed everything to come before her and I wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

"We need to make a move before she strikes." I heard Elijah say from behind me as I turned I saw him approaching me with worried look. Suddenly, Marcel and Hayley appear in the doorway.

"Well, actually, moves were made while you were sleeping." I looked over at the both of them and Hayley stood there with a huge grin upon her face.

"It's good to see you vertical. Marcel and I each left a gift for you in the ballroom. Curtsey of the wicked mind of the one and only Star." I looked at them curiously as I didn't understand what all of this meant and why Star was involved. "You're welcome?" I looked at Elijah, who gestures toward the door.

"You're welcome." Marcel whispered with a huge grin upon his face. What had they been up to while I was out in the Bayou with Star? The only way to find out was to see what they had left us in the ballroom. We made our way downstairs as we arrive in the ballroom we found both Finn and Kol. Each wearing the enchanted manacles which are suspending them from the balcony by their wrists. I couldn't help but smile and I knew I had to thank Star for her brilliant mind as this would hurt my mother in so many ways.

"Kidnapping? That's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion!" Kol spoke incredulously. It seems that my little brother didn't like to be obtained in such a way.

"Well, wait until you see how we end it!" I couldn't help but grin as this reunion was going to be one of epic proportion one that my brothers will never forget.

 **Star P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do with Ansel body I knew if I left it Nik would attempt to hunt down the person who killed him. Also Ansel didn't deserve to be left out to be eaten by animals. So for the first time ever I dug a grave to hide my shame of killing the one man that could have brought happiness to Niklaus. I knew I had to go back home because if I didn't it would arouse suspicion that was the last thing I needed. When I arrived at the compound and came face to face with Nik I was riddle with guilt images of Ansel face kept haunting me. What made matters worse was the fact that Nik was telling me how grateful he was for my help today. Then the biggest lie I have ever told passed my lips when I fabricated a lie about Ansel disappearance.

I left Nik because I couldn't be around him not while I'm like this I needed to talk to someone about this before I lost my mind. As I was leaving I saw Hayley and Marcel with unconscious Finn and Kol apparently they succeeded. They wanted me to celebrate with them as they had gotten one over Esther for now but I wasn't in the mood for that. So I excused myself with another lie of a headache. I made my out on the street walking down the side ally of the compound. I knew there was only one person I could pour my heart out to about this and it was Damon. I got his number up on the screen and I touched to call button it didn't even ring and went straight to voicemail. This wasn't the first time this had happened since my return all I got was his voicemail but this time I was going to leave a message.

"Great voicemail again. Do you plan to pick up your phone any time soon Damon." The one time I really needed him I still got his voice mail. I didn't even know if Damon knew I was alive. He couldn't because if he did nothing would stop him from coming to see me. I just missed him so much and even more so now because I felt I had no one to turn to. "Damon I'm scared… " My voice trembled as I spoke because of the flashes of images that entered my mind. The moment of when I took Ansel life how I had his blood on my hands. "I wish you were here because I feel like I'm losing it. Like seriously losing it." I wiped away my tears. I did feel like I'm losing it as this voice in my head kept talking and talking even as much as I tried to block it out. "I've done something so terrible. I didn't know what I was doing until it was too late…." There was a beep indicating that that message had ended.

"Star would you like to inform me what you did?" I heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest as I turned to see Elijah. He looked at me with a strange expression. "Star whatever it is I can't imagine that it is as bad as you may think it is." He spoke a little more Elijah like. I couldn't tell him what I had done I couldn't tell no one here about it because I knew it would get back to Nik.

"It's nothing." I tried to walk pass him but Elijah intercept me "Elijah please…" I didn't need him being stubborn right now. He had only just woken from Esther twisted attempts to turn him into a mortal he really didn't need to worry about me.

"I heard every word you left on Damon voicemail. Now why do you think your losing control?" He spoke firmly and I knew Elijah and I knew he wouldn't let me leave until I told him what I meant by my message. I knew I had to speak to someone because I honestly felt that I was going out of my mind.

"I killed someone and I didn't have any control…." I realized what I said and it was too late as the words passed my lips. I couldn't even look at him I didn't want Elijah to look at me as a murder.

"May I ask whom you killed?" Elijah placed his hands on my shoulders and I still couldn't look at him. He gently turned my face so I was looking directly at him. "Star…." I felt my eyes tear up as I knew I couldn't harbour this no longer but I knew once I spoke the name of the person I kill. My world would forever be changed.

"Nik father. Ansel…"


	7. The Shell Of The Person I Used To Know

**Star P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I let the words pass my lips as I spoke to Elijah. What I did was something I didn't want anyone to know about least of all Elijah as I didn't want to put him in a predicament. I was so vulnerable at the time and all I wanted was to speak to Damon. To tell him what I did to let out this burned but it seemed that it weighed so heavy that I blurted to Elijah. Have you ever done something that you were really ashamed of? I mean something so bad you felt sick just thinking about it? That what exactly happened in that moment. I felt psychically sick about what I did I took away the one person who Nik needed in his life. Something he always needed a parent who will love him unconditionally.

Elijah tried to calm me down he tried to make sense of what I was telling him through my rambles. It didn't take a mastermind to understand the words ' _I killed Nik father. Ansel'_. As I continued to talk to him I told him I couldn't tell him about the changes that were happening to me. How I was hearing voices in my head telling me to do things that I didn't have any control of the situations whatsoever. The thing about secrets they are like stars. They blaze inside the heart and ultimately could be explosive. But there are two types of secrets. Small secrets like small stars will eventually burn out. With time and space they lose their importance and simply vanish. No harm done. But big secrets are like massive stars and with time and constant fear grow stronger creating a gravitational pull that eventually ... When they get so big, they become a black hole.

I could see that Elijah didn't quite know how to handle this situation, he just looked deep in thought like he was lost in his own world at times. I felt even worse for telling him all this after everything he had been through being held captive by Esther. After Elijah calmed me down somewhat he told me to go back into the compound, and not to raise any suspicion with Nik. To act like my normal self like it was going to be easy to be around Nik. Deep down I knew Elijah was right I needed to try and behave somewhat normal around him. I couldn't lose Nik over this over something I didn't even know that I done till it was too late. When I went back in Nik was all smiles as he approached me and kissed me unexpectedly. He thanked me for suggesting to Hayley about hurting his mom where it would hurt her most by taking Finn and Kol. Nik was in real high spirits about this as he felt now he had the leverage to get whatever information about Esther plan. I excused myself and told him I was tied and as nice it was to see Nik so excited I just needed to get away from him.

I went up to our room and showered and got changed into one of my silk cami I climbed into bed pulling the cover over my shoulder attempting to sleep. That didn't plan out too well as I kept tossing and turning because of the reoccurring nightmare of killing Ansel. I woke up in a cold sweat as I looked to myside I could see Nik still sleeping with arm around me. I gently moved it trying not to wake him as I climb out on the bed. I walked out onto the balcony to get some air and calm myself down.

I know what Elijah told me be his words made it sound easy but the guilt was eating me alive. How could I lay in the same bed with the man I love knowing I killed his father. This secret that I'm holding is the biggest one I've ever held. Secrets are like plants. They can stay buried deep in the earth for a long time but eventually they'll send up shoots and give themselves away. They have to. It's their nature. Just a tiny green stem at first. Which slowly, insidiously grows taller and stronger, unfolding itself until there it is. A big fat secret, right in front of your face. A fully bloomed flower perfumed with the scent of deception.

"Star, it's late, why are you awake?" I heard Nik voice from behind as he wrapped his waist I had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to be sick. Not because of his touch because being in Nik embrace is the safest place I've ever felt. It was to do with dark secret that I promise I would never tell.

 **Flash Back – Earlier That Evening**

" _Star Niklaus can never know of this." Elijah spoke firmly. But how could I not let him know of what I did. How did Elijah expect me to lie to the man I love._

" _How can I look him in the eye Elijah after killing his father? His father Elijah!" I raised my voice to him as I couldn't control my emotions. This wasn't just anyone I had murder but the only parent that wanted the best for Nik and I took him away from him._

 **Present**

"I couldn't sleep." I spoke to him as I looked out into the street. I couldn't bear to look at him right now, because I knew if Nik was to see me now he would know something was wrong with me.

"Is there something on your mind sweetheart?" He spoke as he moved my hair pushing it over so he could rest his chin on my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything." He spoke as he place soft kisses from my shoulder leading up to my neck. I felt that butterfly sensation in my stomach as his lips touched my skin.

 **Flash Back – Earlier That Evening**

" _If you are to tell him it may destroy him Star. What possessed you to do such a thing?" Elijah raised his voice and all I could see was disappointment in his eyes. I knew that would be the same reflection that Nik would give me once I tell him. I don't know what came over me to do that it was like something took over me and I couldn't control it._

" _He spoke of ho-how each full moon he woke up further away from New Orleans. That the calling of his blood brings him closer—" I began to think back to the conversation when Ansel told me he knew that Chance and Hope were alive. The feeling of my heart stopping as soon as he spoke those words and all I could think was that if he knew. Then it would only be a matter of time before Esther knew. "Elijah he was being drawn to Chance and Hope." I looked up to see Elijah looking at me stunned to what I had told him. For months Nik and Elijah had held the location of Chance and Hope a secret and somehow Ansel was etching his way closer to them on every full moon._

 **Present**

"Star…" I heard Nik speak taking me out of my thought. I realized that he had turned me to face him and he had this worrisome look. I knew the way I was behaving right now was worrying him.

"I'm a _mom,_ and I've not even held my own baby." Deep down that was one of the reasons why I was so sad. I kept pushing and pushing away how I was feel about it all. That if I didn't think of Chance it would make things easier, but since Ansel mention how he was getting closer to them I felt jealous in a way. That's when it all came flooding to me that I had no idea where my son was all I wanted was hold him.

"Is this is what making you sleep so restlessly?" Nik asked as he caressed my cheek. It wasn't the one thing that was keeping up but it was something that was weighing down on my mind.

"I don't even know what he looks like Nik." I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes as he looked at me with such sorrow. That what hurt the most that I didn't even have one tiny memory of what he looked like.

 **Flash Back – Earlier That Evening**

" _I couldn't let him know where they are. Esther could of manipulated him and found them both and—" I felt a lump in my throat as I thought about Esther getting hold of the both of them. I couldn't hold back my tears no longer. Instantly I felt Elijah embrace cooing me to calm down but how could I. To think what Esther would do to them if she found them it made me sick to my stomach. Elijah pulled me away from him so he was looking at me._

" _What you did was to protect your son. It was to protect Hope." I know he was right and maybe in some way it was to protect the both of them. When it happened. When I cut Ansel up the distrubing part of it all is that I enjoyed it. That alone frightened the hell out of me._

" _I know, I know, but I could done something else. I could of—" I knew I was rambling because Elijah interrupted me._

" _Star you were protecting those two innocent children" He spoke as he approached me there was a seriousness in his tone. I know he was trying to reason with me but there was nothing to reason with I was guilty of a crime. I needed to face the consequence of my actions. "You cannot allow this guilt to consume you." Elijah spoke as he placed both hands on my shoulder in a comforting way. How did he expect for it not to consume me it already had._

 **Present**

"Star you know that Chance is safe." Nik spoke lovingly towards me I knew the way I was acting right now was worrying him. I knew that Chance was safe I didn't doubt that, it just now there had been a flood gate opened that I tried to keep close. Now I honestly don't know if I can just dismiss the fact that my son out there and I have no idea where his.

"But where? Where is he?" Nik shook his head and gave me that look to say that he couldn't tell me. I knew in my heart he was doing that to protect them but I was his mother I would protect not only my son but also his daughter to my death. "Nik I wa-want to see him." Floods of tears began to flow down my cheeks as I was finally letting out how I was feeling about Chance. That I wanted to be the mom I should be that I was missing out on so much I didn't want to feel any of this because being emotional wasn't going to bring him back. That's why I had been emotionless about all this because if I allowed myself to feel I wouldn't stay focused.

"I promise you once this is all over, you will see him." Nik spoke as he cupped my face so I was looking at him. With his thumbs he wiped away my tears. Everyone spoke of how a monster Nik was that he was ruthless and didn't care for nothing. That wasn't the Niklaus I saw before me this was the man I was utterly in love with a man with a heart who cared. "Star I know the absence you are feeling. It pains me too not to have our son with us, but also my daughter." That made it even harder for him as it was two little innocent people that he missing and longing to see. I wish I could be like him and focus on bring them home but right now I was an emotional mess. Unable to think of nothing else than to hold my baby boy in my arms.

 **Flash Back – Earlier That Evening**

" _Niklaus must not know of this for now. With my mother and Mikael conspiring against him if he was to learn of this I honestly don't know what it will do." Elijah spoke sense as deep in my heart I knew that if I told him it would break him. I also knew if I kept this from him it would break him even further. "Star you must never tell him." Elijah was asking a lot from me. I had kept one secret from Nik not so long ago and he disowned me he couldn't even look at me. That was a betrayal from his sister and Marcel. What would he be like if he was to learn of the biggest betrayal was from me._

 **Present**

"I know Nik this is just as hard for you. I'm sorry I had a moment." I wiped away my tears and gave him a small smile as I walked passed him. I feared that I may have opened up a little too much to him it was like I have no control of myself right now.

"Star we've not spoken about the death of your father." I stopped in my tracks as Nik spoke of my father. That was another thing that I didn't allow myself to feel any emotion toward the death of my father. I didn't want to open that door because if I did I would be to frighten to learn what was behind it. "After today spending time with Ansel I understand that may have brought up feeling of your own father." As Nike spoke of Ansel I felt my heart wanting to escape from my chest but I knew I had to keep calm or at least try to.

"There nothing to say." I spoke as I still had my back to him as I couldn't look at him.

"Star…" I felt his hand on my arm then he turned me to face him. "You've come back, and you've not allowed yourself to grieve." I couldn't allow myself to grieve there was too much at stake right now to allow me to be this broken person.

 **Flash Back – Earlier That Evening**

" _I can't lie to him. I have to tell him." That what I was going to do I rather him hate me for telling him now rather than finding out years down the line. I tried to walk into the compound but Elijah stops me._

" _You go in there and tell him it will only ruin what you both have." I knew of the consequences of me telling him but I can't live like this. It's only been a few hours and it's killing me. "Star, you are the only reason why my brother still has a fraction of his humanity. I watched him for months after your passing. He was broken. In a thousand years I have seen that three occasions they were due to you" I felt speechless due to Elijah words that he felt I was the reason why Nik held on to his humanity. "You go in there and tell Niklaus what you have done. It will not only be you who will lose him, but his children and his family. He will turn into that monster that we all fear." Elijah words kept repeating in my head about Nik turning into the monster that we all fear. That was something I couldn't allow to happen I couldn't let Nik lose that part of himself because of what I did I will not allow those two innocent children not know the loving man that I know because of something I did. I have to live with this dark secret and the guilt along with it. It for him because I love him. Niklaus could never know about this_

 **Present**

"Nik I'm fine." I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why don't you join me in the shower before we go and torture your brothers" I spoke in a teasing tone in hopes it might shake away the tenseness from the conversation we were having. I really didn't mind having fun torturing those two to find out what that bitch Esther is up to.

"You truly are woman after my own heart." In one swift moment he had me in his arms carrying me toward the bathroom with this devilish grin on his face. The only way love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional. The truth is this: love is not determined by the one being loved but rather by the one choosing to love. For Nik and I we both chose to love one another with flaws and all.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was on top of the world when Finn and Kol were brought to me in the way they were gift wrapped so to say. Of course Kol had to be goby mouth saying it was unacceptable how he was held here against. That his will not the family reunion he expected. Well like I told him this was going to be a reunion that neither of them will ever forget. So I left Kol to ponder on that while I went to go and thank the love of my life for inspiring such a wonderful idea. I have to admit I'm not easily fool but I believed Star when she told me she was warning Hayley not to do anything. When the whole time she was doing the opposite very sneaky but much appreciated. As now I might actually get answers. No I will get answers from the both of them because I will make the both of them suffer until they speak.

When I found her she seemed a little distracted like she had something on her mind. Well she had been through a great deal since her return. Whatever she was feeling to make her feel so overwhelmed it was normal as she had been through a great deal. The only thing I can do is be there for her through this journey. Our focus is to destroy my mother and Mikael once all that over with then we can finally be a family. She excused herself saying she was tired. Once she left Elijah entered he looked just as terrible as Star did but he assured me that he was fine after my mother's attempt to break him. I knew I didn't have to worry about him out of all of us Mikaelson Elijah was truly the strongest one of us all. He held this family together with his diplomatic ways. After a conversation with Elijah about the best way we could handle this situation as he knew of my methods and didn't approve of the whole torture route. As even though Finn and Kol chose to align with our mother they were still our family. I will go with Elijah way but if questions are not answers then we will go down my road of acquiring information.

I went up to my room and I saw that Star was sound asleep. Something that Ansel told me today that stuck in my mind that I loved the simple pleasures in life which was true. Something like holding the woman I love in my arms as I slept many would take for granted. As they would think that she would always be there but the truth is there no guarantees about anything. So you should grasp what matters most to you with both hands and never attempt to let go. That is what I intend to do as love is not something we give or get; it is something that we nurture and grow. A connection that can only be cultivated between two people when it exists within each one of them. We can only love others as much as we love ourselves. Shame, blame, disrespect, betrayal, and the withholding of affection damage the roots from which love grows. Love can only survive these injuries if they are acknowledged, healed, and rare.

I woke up and notice that Star wasn't beside me but I did not need to search far as she was out on the balcony deep in thought looking out to the city. As she stood there and the breeze allowed her hair to flow around. I couldn't help but smile as Star was something I never expect to have in my life for 500 years I didn't see myself to fall in love. I was half a millennium alone while I watched my sibling fall in and out of love I saw love as a vampire greatest weakness, but I was wrong because from the moment I had fallen in love with Star I felt stronger than ever. I knew there was something burdening her mind as I asked why she was awake this early so I tried to find out.

For the first time since her return she spoke of how she longed to see Chance. I wished I could grant her that wish but I knew it would be far too dangerous for the lives of the children. Esther had eyes everywhere and as much as it pained me to see Star so upset I couldn't risk it. I knew what may of brought this one was our time that we spent with my father Ansel that it had opened up the wounds that Star had tried to keep closed. In a typical Star manner she tried to brush it all off with it being a moment of weakness. I wanted to push a little more on the matter as I felt that she need to speak about the death of her father and have an understanding of why I was keeping her from Chance. Of course Star distracted me with an offer I couldn't not refuse. The eyes are one of the most powerful tools a woman can have. With one look, she can relay the most intimate message. After the connection is made, words cease to exist.

We arrive into this world as innocents. Wide-eyed. Vulnerable. It is the job of our parents to nurture and protect us. Unfortunately, our own parents failed miserably at even the most basic of parental tasks. But, we are not beholden to the past they created for us. I left Star to get ready while I made my way to get my answers from Finn and Kol. It seems that Elijah went ahead with my idea of a banquet for this family breakfast. I sat down at the table next to Elijah and looked over at Kol and Finn who are still bound with the enchanted manacles that prevent them from doing magic. The compelled servants in suits place platters of breakfast pastries on the table.

"Today, a new future awaits. Forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead, join us against she who truly deserves your ire- our mother." I watched as Kol rolls his eyes, and Finn just looks bored probably missing his mummy. "Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms!" It was all as simple as that they didn't need to make matter worse for themselves.

"Well—" Kol reaches for a plate of pastries with his shackled hands, but I pulled it out of his way. Kol sighs and rolls his eyes again. Elijah may have laid out this spread but I wanted my terms agreed to before my little brother made himself comfortable.

"But, if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns." I smiled at him while Kol sat there and sighed. My little brother has and will always be the troublesome one of all us sibling he was always easily swayed.

"If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night shackled to the wall." Kol spoke with sarcasm in his voice. As I looked up I saw Star enter the room looking stunningly beautiful as always. She looked over at Kol and Finn with a grin upon her face.

"Yes, this was Niklaus. My recommendation was to remove your limbs, one by one, until you comply because your family." She spoke sweetly as she took a sit opposite Finn. "Personally I think his losing his touch." She glance over at me with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up. Seems Star was taken up the role as the villain.

"We've-we've no desire to torture you." I stood behind Kol and Finn and squeezes their shoulders. "Provided you vow to stand beside us!" Finn shrugged out of my grip.

"Brothers... Does that word even apply to us? After all these centuries of betrayal?" He glances backward at me. "And, has loyalty to you ever rewarded? If so, tell me, Niklaus- where is our sister, Rebekah?" I notice that Elijah was glaring at Finn in a manner which wasn't very like him but I knew Elijah was one who kept his composure and wouldn't allow Finn words to get to him. "She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years, and now? Nowhere to be found." So now Finn was concerned about the whereabouts of our sister? Finn had never cared for Rebekah he was to engross in our mother to even notice that she was there. "Where did our sister go? And, how did she escape your vile machinations?" I turned my back to him as I was suspicious of the sudden interest in Rebekah. She and Damon had the two most important people in the world with them that my mother had been trying to destroy from the moment they were created. This had her written all over this so I began to laugh fakely to cover for it before I turns to face them.

"Heh! You think me vile? What, then, do you make of the one who cursed us?" She was the vile one of all as she made us into this. But Finn hangs off her apron strings as she was some kind of goddess that she had no part to play in this story.

"She was trying to make you mortal again!" Finn spoke in frustration. At the corner of my eye I saw Star grab a knife off the table as she clearly suspicious and annoyed by Finn's words "And, you both refused her." He laughs darkly. "It only proves how far you've fallen. But, I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal. See, unlike the two of you, she always did cling to her humanity." Finn was right she out of all of us had clung on to her humanity. If my mother was to get to her and give her the same offer as she gave Elijah and I it might be an offer that she may accept. This concerned me more than anything as all Rebekah has ever wanted was to be mortal and have her own family.

"Rebekah is off-limits to you. You pursue her I swear I will make you suffer." Star spoke in a fit of anger which took my brothers by surprised. I was slightly concerned by Star uncharacteristic outburst.

"Do not let him goad you, Love. Neither he, nor Esther, will find Rebekah unless she wants to be found." She kept looking intensely at Finn like she was prepared to murder him. I turns to Finn who was looking directly back at her with concern. Maybe we had found the one thing that both my brothers fear a mother who will do whatever it took to protect her child. "And she does not." I told him firmly as whatever doubt I may have had about Rebekah I knew deep down her connection to my children had deepen. That she along with Damon will do there upmost to protect them.

"Esther is quite determined. She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time." Suddenly Elijah grabbed Finn by the collar, and slams him onto the table before vamping-out and feeding on him. I didn't understand what was going on right now between Star and Elijah. I'm normally the irrational one the one who chose violence over anything else. Today between the both of them they were not helping the situation in swaying Finn and Kol to our side. I pulled Elijah away from Finn and shoves him against the wall. Elijah puts his hands up defensively, so Klaus backs off. I tug Elijah's handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and hands it to him so he can clean himself up.

"I enjoy a good bloodletting as much as anyone, but our brothers have power, as well as knowledge of Esther's plans." Elijah wipes the blood off his face while he listens. "We need them alive." Star hands him a glass of scotch to calm down his nerves. He smiled at her before taking a sip from the glass.

"Nik Imagine what they would do to Rebekah and Damon. Not forgetting Chance and Hope" Star whispered with fear in her eyes. I need her to be calm about all this there was no way that they would be found.

"They have been cloaked by powerful magic." Star didn't seem convince but there was no way that my mother would find them the spell upon them was extremely powerful. I looked to Elijah who seemed to have regained his composure. "Brother we need to focus on the task at hand." I lowered my voice and looks around to make sure Finn and Kol aren't eavesdropping. "We need to persuade our brothers." I just needed him to be calm about all this.

"I can't do this." Star was about to walk off but I caught her arm "I'm not going to do anything stupid Nik." She spoke just above a whisper. "I'm just going to pay Davina a visit see what dark secret Kol may or may not have told her." She leaned in gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later." I watched as she left the room I liked her idea of manipulating Davina to get information but that wasn't very Star like.

"Niklaus I'm through with persuasion." Elijah spoke taking me out of my thoughts. He was about to leave but I grabbed him by the shoulder and stops him.

"Has the earth shifted on its axis? You needing restraint from me?" Elijah looks taken aback for a moment but then was distracted when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and answers it.

" _It's me."_ Rebekah spoke frantically " _Damon and I have the babies, and we're on the run. Esther found us. We're safe, for now- We've lost her bloody starlings, but I have no idea where to go."_ My heart began to pound as I heard that our mother had found them. I needed to think of where I can could go to be safe from my mother clutches.

"Tell her to head west. I'll call Star and Hayley." They both had a right to know what was happening we needed to devise a plan to keep them safe.

" _Do_ _not_ _tell Star and Hayley! You out of your mind Nik."_ Rebekah yelled. She was right what was I thinking Star and Hayley would both do something reckless knowing that their children are endanger. _"Esther's too smart for that. The only advantage that we have is that she thinks the babies died. Text me the plans."_ Before I could say anything she had hung up the phone.

"Go. I'll take care of Kol and Finn." I wasn't going to leave the only two people who knew of my mother evil plans in the hands of someone who didn't have self-control.

"Splendid. And, in your hands, I assume they'll be dead by nightfall." Elijah looked slightly offended but with his recent behavior that was likely to happen.

"I will show restraint. Chance and Hope needs their father." That maybe the case that they needed me but I couldn't risk leaving my only chance of knowing my mother plans with Elijah. Not with the way he had behaved the best chance for my children is for me to stay here and find out the root of this evil plot.

"What they needs- what we need- are allies to help us defeat our mother." This was taring me apart knowing that my two innocent children lives were endanger. But I knew that Rebekah and Damon will protect them both with their lives. "Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help, there will be nowhere left for Chance and Hope to run." That's what this was all about to protect them at all cost even if it meant not being able to see them after all these months.

"Niklaus, your children—" Elijah began to say but I interrupted him.

"I have waited months to see my son and daughter." This was one of the hardest things I has to do and I was unhappy with this plan but this wasn't a time to be selfish. "I can wait one more day." Elijah looked at me sympathetically before he gets ready to leave. "Elijah. Do whatever it takes to keep them safe." That all I could ask of him right now because I was putting the lives of two precious people into hands of others. Something I never do as I only trust myself and I hope that I did not regret in doing so.

"I give you my word." Elijah spoke with conviction. To be a father it about putting your child needs before your own. A father is a son is first hero and a daughter first love I intend to be like any other father and be those two things for my children.

 **Star P.O.V**

When I came down I didn't expect for the torturing to be a grand banquet laid out for the two people who are plotting with Esther. This wasn't what I was expecting whatsoever I expected for blood to be spilled that they would be crying out in pain. Not sitting at a table filled with food. Was Nik getting a little soft in his torturous ways? Well I made my feeling pretty clear of how I would be handling this matter. Which made both Kol and Finn a little nervous to hear. In between Nik talking I felt Elijah looking at me he was probably concerned that I was going to break. I promised him that I wouldn't tell Niklaus of what I did and I was intending to keep to my word. As difficult as it was I knew I couldn't tell him not after our conversation from this morning. Nik had far too much on this plate already I couldn't do this to him now. I couldn't allow to let him turn into monster as Elijah stated.

As I sat there listening to the rambling from Finn whom I've grown to dislike more and more he spoke how they had been looking for Rebekah. I don't know what happened in that moment but I lost it because one thing I did know is that Rebekah and Damon were looking after Chance and Hope. I would not allow Esther and her wickedness to get even close to them. What I didn't expect was for Elijah to flip out. I mean full on flip out biting into Finn neck this wasn't Elijah type of behavior it was more like something Nik would do. The way Elijah looked it seemed like he didn't have any control. Nik tried to take control of the situation by calming him down. Whereas I was thinking of another way of finding out what they had been up to.

So I told Nik I was going to leave because it will be hard for him to control Elijah and his outburst along with mine I was going to visit Davina and find out what she and Kol had been up to because I know he was using her for something. Davina very naïve and from what I saw she was falling for all the crap he was telling her. It was time for Davina to finally know the truth of who he was and for us to have a serious talk.

I left the compound and called Marcel to find out if he heard from Davina, he told me that she was heading over to his place. After speaking to him I made my way on the other side of the river to give Davina a bit of tough love. I wasn't going to have her be manipulated by Kol no longer. I'm going to gain control my life the lives of the people who matter to me. That meant Davina too and I needed questions answered about her bringing Mikael back from the dead. I just hope I keep my cool when I hear what she has to say. As I entered into loft I could hear Davina talking.

" _I screwed up, you guys. I was with Kaleb last night, and he took the white oak stake when I was asleep."_ Well she was totally wrong there about him taking the stake. _"I-I'm sorry, I never should have trusted him."_ As I entered the room I could see how upset she was. She needed to feel like a fool about all this because she had been played by Kol.

"Kol doesn't have the stake. Nik does." I spoke as I entered the room as I did Davina looked at me wide eyed. She obviously didn't expect me to turn up and she sure looked upset that Nik has the stake. "Matter of fact, Klaus has Kol, too." I couldn't help but smile as I told her that the horror filled in her eyes. Of course she see Nik as the monster but Nik is the only reason Kol still alive if Elijah and I had our way he and Finn would be dead.

"Wha-? How is that possible?" She spoke as she got up from the couch looking between Marcel and I. Well she going to be in for a little surprised to hear this.

"D, I'm the one who took him." Marcel admitted as he did Davina looked at angry like he had betrayed her. She was far from innocent with the art of betrayal. "I saw an opportunity, and I wasn't gonna pass it up. Trust me, we are all safer this way." Well Kol a lot safer now than him being on the streets because if I got my hands on him there would be blood spilled. I would have to restrain myself from killing him as that would be another burden to bare on my conscience.

"Not Kaleb! Klaus will kill him!" Davina raised her voice. Oh god this was truly pathetic right now she really did think she knew him. She fell for his charm and once again Nik the monster.

"His name isn't Kaleb, it's Kol. And, Nik has had a thousand years to kill him, and he hasn't." Davina breathing became erratic. Her fears for Kol life but she should be concerned about her own. Davina has got herself mixed up in something that she has no idea about.

"So, worry less about him, and more about yourself. Alright? This guy is not your friend. He wants to use you to get his own way!" Marcel hit the nail on the head there as Kol was only using her to his advantage. It was all to start with to get the stake but Kol had another agenda with her I know he did and I'm going to find out exactly what that is.

"You don't know him like I do." Davina spoke through her teeth. Did she really think she knew him? What he steals a kiss from her and now they are soulmates no it doesn't work like that. Kol don't work like that he using her and she needs to open her eyes to see that.

"I know him better than you do." I walked toward Davina, while Marcel leans back in his chair clearly uncomfortable about the tenseness between us. Marcel had to understand I loved Davina as she was my own but she raise the devil from the ashes to hurt the one man I love. There was going to be bitterness between us, will it ever go? That something I'm unsure about.

"Now, I'm sorry I had to go behind your back. And I hate lying to you, I really do, but believe me, this is for your own good." Marcel spoke with compassion in his voice but stopped as he looked down at his phone. "I gotta take care of some business, alright? Everything's gonna be okay." He assured her then looked at me "I can trust you with her?" I gave him the look as he really thought I would actually harm her? Marcel gave me apologetic look before he grabs his coat off of a nearby chair and leaves.

"You and I are overdue a long chat." I could hear Davina heart racing as she thought I was going to do something to her now that Marcel had left. "Why?!" I yelled at her making her jump. "Why did you raise Mikael when I asked you—No I begged you on my death bed not to start a war with Nik. WHY DID YOU DO IT DAVINA?!" I lost my temper as I did floods of tears began to stream down Davina cheeks. I wasn't going to allow her to make me crumble as much as I hated that I was scarring her I needed my answers.

"Ever since he came here all there has been is death and destruction." I knew I had to keep my anger under-control as this was Davina not just anyone but a girl who I loved and cared about.

"You think it was his choice to come back here? No your sick clan of witches had Hayley as hostage along with his unborn child. Believe me, New Orleans was not planned." Nik not once ever spoke of wanting to come here it was part of the plan it happen. This city brought out the worse in him as all the deep and dark secrets came oozing out of every nook and cranny. "That is not what I want to know Davina. Why did you defy me?" That all I wanted to know. I thought my last words with Davina before I left this world I made it clear to her that Nik was important to me. That how I had protected her from him I would do the same to him. Did she listen? No.

"You know it wasn't my idea it was all Silas." This wasn't news to me I know my father had a part to play with it all but I expected different from Davina. My father had been wicked for so many years and in many ways he and Nik were very much alike but he isn't here to feel my waft. Davina could of walked away she didn't need to go ahead with it. "Even he hated Klaus as much as I do. Why can't you see it? Why can't you see that you're in love with a monster?" _'You going to let her get away with that? Calling the man you love the father to your child a monster'_ I heard a whispering in my ear darkly just as I did yesterday when I was with Ansel. ' _Kill her Star she against you and your family. Taking her life will give you satisfaction'_

"Davina I'm warning you—" I spoke through my teeth as I wasn't going to be influence by this voice I will not take Davina life.

"No. You're not going to silence me. It's the truth." Davina spoke with determination in her voice she wasn't going to back down and I feared if she didn't I may do something I will regret. "You know after you died there was one moment. One single moment when I felt sorry for him, when he cried at your grave the day we buried you." As Davina spoke of how broken Nik was when I died brought a lump to my throat. To think how hurt Nik was with me leaving him when I never wanted to the fates took me away from him. It was out of my control. "That was a moment of weakness because do you know how many people he has put through that pain." Davina began to approach me with a fearless look in her eyes. "Do you know how many mothers, fathers, wives, husbands have cried at the grave of their love ones because of him?" _'Kill her Star she trying your patience how much longer can you hold back the urge to rip her head off'_ I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing as the voice I kept hearing was getting to me. "You standing here wanting to know why Mikael was brought back. It was for you Star, to free you from the reason why your son is dead." My eyes shot open and I felt my jaw drop. I wanted to tell her that Chance wasn't dead that Nik wasn't to blame for all this but I knew of the consequence of doing so. "I love you Star. I love you like a mother, and right now you can look at me as the enemy, but I'm not." Davina eyes soften and for a moment I didn't see the young woman who threaten to take down the man I love. She was the Davina that I fought for the Davina who I loved and cared for. She took one final look at me before leaving the room but I needed to warn her.

"Davina…" I called out to her "If you go after Nik I will stop you at all cost." I threaten her as I did she swallowed hard as she knew I would keep to my word. With that being my final words to her I used my sped to get away from her before I did anything to harm her.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My mother was not planning on giving up I couldn't believe that she had found them the witch that was used was extremely powerful. Now with the location that they had been staying was compromised I needed to work harder to get the information from my brothers about our mothers plan. We all have bad things inside us, and we all choose either to give in to those bad things or to fight them. On this day I chose to fight it as already between Elijah and Star they were behaving unusual I needed to be the sane one. I know there's evil in the world, and there always has been. But you don't need to believe in Satan or demons to explain it. We are perfectly capable of evil all by ourselves. Then there Esther Mikaelson an almighty powerful witch who will do her upmost to get her way.

This is what I learnt about stories that consist itches. In the life of a Witch, there is no _after_ , in the _ever after_ of a Witch there is no _happily_ ; in the story of a Witch, there is no afterword. Of that part that is beyond the life story, beyond the story of the life, there is-alas, or perhaps thank mercy-no telling. She was dead, dead, and gone, and all that was left of her was the carapace of her reputation for malice. That what I intend to happen to my mother that she will not return from the dead. That I will have my happy ever after with Star and my son and daughter. That is my drive and motivation to not let anything mess this up. I learnt a lot from when I first arrived here when I didn't think about my actions. Things have change from then I lost Star and I had her return to me I'm a father, I cannot be selfish and unleash my waft as much as I want to.

After seeing Elijah off I made my way back towards the dining room. I knew that with having Elijah meet Damon and Rebekah he will make sure that they are all safe. So I knew I didn't need to worry about that matter. I needed to deal with my brothers who are being rather stubborn. I knew how to deal with one of them to get him talking. I messaged Marcel asking for his assistant with Kol of course he was more than willing to help. I think it had something to do with Kol wooing Davina…. Well whatever it was I was happy that he was willing to help. He arrived not long after with a huge smile upon his face ready to deal with Kol. I opened the door to the dining room to see Kol and Finn look up with surprise.

"Gentleman! I apologize for keeping you waiting. Good news is, I've returned with an old friend. Someone who wants to say hello." As I walked further into the room Marcel followed behind and the look upon their faces were priceless.

"Hello!" Marcel smiled widely as Finn rolls his eyes and sighs. "How's it going, fellas?" He spoke in a teasing manner I couldn't help but smirk as Finn and Kol didn't like how Marcel was being so smug.

"Ah, you again. You ever get bored of getting bullied by my brother?" I rolled my eyes as it wasn't like that with Marcel. I looked over to see Marcel chuckles and takes off his jacket.

"Oh, I volunteered for this." That was a tad of a lie but if anyone was going to get information out of Kol the hard way it was best from Marcel rather than myself.

"Did ya?" Kol spoke in his cocky manner which I think wasn't going to help him right now.

"The way I see it, you have it coming." Marcel shoves Kol roughly in the chest. "First, you messed with Davina." He continues pushing Kol backward. Now, I hear you wanna drag Rebekah into all this. Uh-uh. Not happening." That all the wheel power that Marcel needed two women in his life that were importance to him. He will not stop until he get the information that he wants.

"Well, I'd prefer you both to join me against our mother. But, I'll happily settle for one or the other. Either way, if you continue to defy me, your lives will be reduced to an unending sequence of agonizing torture!" I smiled at both them. Kol looks torn and turns to Finn who maintains his poker face. "So, which is it to be?" Neither of them replied so I indicated to Marcel to take Kol. Of course my little brother was whining but I did give them both an option. So while Marcel was dealing with Kol I was left to deal with my older brother. I moved him into the ballroom once again he was suspended by his wrists. I looked at the roll of torture implements in my hands and I couldn't decide which was appropriate to start with.

"Do you think our mother is even the least bit concerned for your well-being?" I pulled out a large knife and tested out how sharp it was. It made me wonder if she searching for the both of them.

"She knows I don't need rescuing." He spoke weakly. That I didn't believe I'm sure she concocting something. Which meant I needed to work a little faster, I held up my knife to Finn for his input.

"Hmm?" Finn remains silent, I shrugged and puts the knife down in favor of a different one. "Eh..." Finn still looked unamused with my next suggestion.

"You can toy with me all you want, Niklaus, but you've had innumerable opportunities to kill me." He was trying my patients as he didn't get the point to any of this. I pointed a sharp tool at him.

"But, I didn't, did I?" Finn smiles weakly as he did I put down the tool. "Finn, I understand your devotion to her. She must have clung to you with desperate need after our sister Freya died, making you believe it was your responsibility to care for her. Always and forever, mmm? A burden which you accepted without question, because you were a good son. Small children lack the capacity to question their parents, but you're a man, now, Finn." That is what it all boiled down to. None of us where there when our sister passed it was only Finn who witness it all. To a degree I understood his loyalty but all this now the craziness my mother is conspiring even a devoted son would know it wrong.

"Is that the extent of your argument? I'm a man, now, so I should join your wretched cause?" Finn had always been stubborn and siding with mother. This is one of the reasons why he was the outcast because he never saw any of this from our side.

"Is it not better to join me, then spend the remainder of your mortal life aligned to a woman who always manipulated you?" I needed him for once to be on my side and not her to remember that we are family this feud is down to our mother. "Brother, I offer you the opportunity to free yourself! Side with me, and I will give you the life she never once offered- a chance to choose your own path!" Finn remains silent "The choice is yours, brother!" I left the room, leaving Finn to consider my offer. I could hear Marcel raising his voice upstairs with Kol. I used my speed to do into the study and as I did I saw Marcel loses his temper and thrusts the knife in the air, ready to stab Kol with it. I caught it in time before it hit Kol causing serious damage.

"Easy, Marcel! Easy. Let's give Kol a little longer to decide before we lop off his head, hmm?" Marcel stood there with his face filled with rage. Which made me wonder what the bloody hell Kol had been saying to him. Marcel was not one to lose his cool easily.

"Comments like that? He already thinks that you don't care." I turned to Kol a little intrigued with what I had just heard. Is that what Kol thought that I didn't care for him.

"Is that so, brother?" Kol stood looking a little embarrassed but I could see that he was upset even though he was trying to hide it. He did this as a child to but you always see pass the pouting which was exactly what he was doing now.

"You only daggered me a dozen times. You always cared more for Marcel than you did for me." I was taken back by Kol confession as I didn't realize that it affected him so deeply.

"Well, I didn't realize I had hurt your feelings." Kol looked enraged even further by admitting that I had never notice.

"Yeah, well, that's the thing, innit, Nik? You don't know squat about me." He raised his voice to me. Now wasn't the time for me to listen to Kol tantrums as there was more important matters.

"Thanks to Marcel, I know all I need to." Kol rolls his eyes in frustration. "You're desperate to be part of this family, aren't you?" Kol looks down at the floor and remains silent. "All of your mischief was just attempts for attention. You know, the truth is, Kol, you're right to feel slighted. I mean that. You're right. But, perhaps there's still time to make it up to you." Kol looks up at me in surprise. If that all Kol ever wanted then I'm willing to have him as part of this family. Kol agree to align himself with us he told me that Finn is the one who holds all the vital information. That I knew and he was going to be the one that will be difficult to sway. So I knew what I needed to do to make Finn change his mind if he chooses not to speak and I had the item just to hand. I made my way back to the ballroom as I entered Finn was still in the same position that I left him. I approached him and held up the keys to the manacles.

"So, brother- ready to embrace your new life of freedom?" I hoped that he had disgusted what I had told him and finally be free from out mother grip.

"I'm already free, brother." He looked at me with a smile. It seemed that Finn was going to comply I placed the key back in my pocket.

"You're aware our mother cares nothing for you?" That was proven today when she had made no attempts to actually save her beloved Finn.

"Niklaus, I assure you, my mother loves me. She loves all of her children. You would not exist without her sacrifice." I couldn't help but smirk as I didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth as he believed the lies that she told. I walked towards the door, but stopped as Finn continued to talk. "Do you even know the truth? That she was barren? And she grew so desperate for a family that she begged one of the most powerful witches in history for help. Her sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high." That name Dahlia sounded familiar I began to think where I heard it from. "She agreed to make our mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our mother gave away our beloved Freya." Then it hit me this Dahlia help Star return back to me. She was an enemy of our mother from what Star told me. This was all lies a way to manipulate me so I would feel dishearten by her tragedy. No Freya dies of the plague this was a fabrication from our mother this Dahlia wasn't not a foe if anything she was a friend she returned my Star.

"Our sister died of plague." I raised my voice to him as I will not allow him to play on my heartstrings by this fabrication.

"Esther gave her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief." No I was going to listen to this no longer. I approached Finn and stood inches from his face.

"If what you say is true, then death is far too delicate a fate for her." Which in fact it was what kind of mother would hand there child over. This fictional story painted her out to be far worse wicked witch in my eyes.

"She loves us more than you realize." Finn spoke calmly. This wasn't love I knew what love was about now and this isn't how you treat the people that mean most to you.

"And is love the reason she wanted my children dead?" I yelled at him. She was hell bent to see the end to Chance and once his death was announce she moved on to plot with the evil witches to end Hope's life. No that is not love that is a monster who wanted to destroy my life.

"She was trying to protect you from Dahlia's curse!" Finn was really getting under my skin now and this nonsense about curse.

"WHAT CURSE?" I shouted at him. My children are not here with me and their mothers because of her and I will never forgive Esther for that.

"Dahlia demanded the first-born of every generation. Had your son lived, he would have paid the price! And, if anyone had tried to protect them, Dahlia would come and destroy us all." I glared at him as I didn't know if I could believe all this. Then again should I be so quick to dismiss it. All I did know is I needed to make sure that I knew that Chance and Hope were safe. I left Finn to go and call Elijah each and every time I had called him today it went to voicemail.

"I'm done leaving messages, Elijah. To say that this is urgent would be a gross understatement. We need to speak immediately." As I hung up the phone I senses Davina approaching me and sighed before turning toward her. "I was wondering whether you would show up. I'm afraid I'm not done torturing your darling Kol. You best run along while you still can." My mind was filled with too many problems right now and the top of the list all was about Dahlia. I needed to speak to Star about this so called interaction she had with her. I did not want to believe what Finn had told but it was certainly playing on my mind and made some kind of sense. The witches being so determined to be rid of the child Star was carrying. To think of it all it made my head want to explode.

"I'm not going anywhere, Klaus." Suddenly Marcel was between the both of us.

"Whoa, D, today is not the day." Marcel spoke as he approached her with his hands raised in surrender. Had Kol really done a number on poor innocent Davina for her to come down here and face me, she had become very brave.

"Actually, I think it is." She holds out her hand and twists her wrist, which snaps Marcel's neck and causes him to fall down. I looked at her, unsure of what to do because if I was to harm her in anyway Star would be disappointed in me. Even if her and Davina are currently are on bad terms. "Looks like it's just you, and me now," She was being big and brave but she not the witch that she once was that could make me drop to my knees. Maybe she needed reminding of that.

"You forget yourself. You're not as powerful as you once were, Harvest girl." She stood there smirking. She was signing her own death sentence.

"Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass!" She thrusts her hand in front of her and telekinetically threw me across the room. As I did I flew through the closed double doors and breaks them, shattering them into broken pieces of wood and glass. I pulled myself up and I could see her confidently walks toward me. I vamp-sped toward her and threw her down the hall. She screamed as she flew toward a wall, hitting her head so hard her forehead starts to bleed as she rolls over and gets to her feet.

"Such hubris! And from one who bleeds so easily." She wasn't unstoppable and she was still a mere human beneath all that magic.

"You talk such a big game, but you couldn't even kill Mikael when you had the chance!" She laughs darkly. "He was right about you, you know? You're weak." Those will be the last words she will ever speak. I vamp-sped toward her grabbing her by the hair and pulls her head back so I can bite her neck. Davina screams in pain but after I drank a couple gulps of her blood. I felt a little strange I started to choke and gasp. I felt like I was dying what had this witch done to me? My legs gave way and I dropped to the ground I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was unable to breathe the last thing I saw as Davina smirks in triumph. Suddenly gasped for air as I woke I rolled onto my side before I pulled myself onto my feet. As I looked around the room I see that Marcel was there with Kol and Cami and the evil little witch.

"What did she do to me?" I glared over at her as she stood there looking smug as ever.

"All you need to know is that I beat you. Again." If this witch had _beaten me_ then why am I awake there was only one reason for that my help was needed.

"And yet, you relented. You need me, don't you?" Davina rolls her eyes and sighs as I smiled. "Did I really lose?" The look upon Davina face in that moment was priceless.

I was updated with my mother planning on using Cami as a vessel for her to jump into. This didn't please me in the slightest and Marcel shared the same concerns too. Cami didn't need to be part of all and I will not allow her to be any part of all this. So after reassuring Cami I will stop this from happening I tried to call Star as she told me she was seeing Davina. Well when I did try and call her it went to voicemail so I left her message to call me urgently. I honestly do not know what is going on with Star and Elijah today the pair of them will be the death of me. For now I needed to put things straight with Kol. As I entered the room I see Kol and Davina being very flirtatious.

"Provided you're not busy concocting a new paralytic to use against me, I'd like a word with my brother." Davina shot a look at me before shrugging her shoulders. I did not like her one bit and I should make her pay for what she did but for now I'll let her simmer.

"Well, to be honest, I can't stand being around you anyway." Davina leaves I couldn't help but laugh to her boldness.

"For the record, I didn't know a bloody thing about Mother's plan for Cami, I swear." I could tell in Kol voice that he wasn't lying. I don't think my mother would entrust him with such a plan.

"Well, I think I can judge for myself which of her schemes she would entrust to you, and which she would not." I sat across from Kol in an armchair. "I believe this was Finn's task." Kol leans back against the couch looking a little intrigued. I want this conversation for him to understand I want to build better grounds that I meant what I had said.

"Where, pray tell, is he now?" I couldn't help but smile as I knew Kol wasn't that overly concerned about Finn but just being nosey.

"He's waiting uncomfortably for me to return and deliver his punishment. Pass the beignets, will you?" I had no idea what kind of punishment I was going to give to him. He told me this tall tale about Dahlia being this evil witch to take away the first born. I honestly don't know what to believe as someone with the exact name had brought Star back home. Doesn't sound like someone who so evil does it?

"You know, it's only a matter of time before Mother gets bored of waiting for you to let us go." He hands me the plate of pastries and I took beignet off the plate. "Well, Finn, at least. I don't expect she'd care if I never came home." Kol seemed upset by all this which sadden me as I have learnt that he has felt like the outcast this whole time.

"A mother cares for her children. A monster does not. Once you accept she's the latter, you'll stop expecting the former." He sat there with a sorrowful expression but I needed to let him know of something. "And, despite what you might think, Kol, I did mourn you after your death. And, I did attempt to avenge you. I would do nothing less, because we are brothers. Always and forever." Kol looks overwhelmed, and simply nods in understanding. Suddenly my phone rings I looked at the screen to see Elijah was calling.

"Excuse me." I stepped away from the room to take the call. "Where have you been?" I snapped because he hadn't bloody got back to me after all the voicemails I had left.

"Nik, it's me. Something's wrong." I heard Rebekah voice as she mention something was wrong my heart began to accelerate as I instantly thought something happened to Chance and Hope. "Elijah slaughtered a dozen people, whose only sin was their terrible taste in food. I mean, when have you known him to kill when he could otherwise compel? It's the kind of act that will draw our mother's attention." I couldn't believe what I had just heard this was the behavior of my brother. Whatever mother did to him it had done something far serve than I originally anticipated.

"Her torture must have affected him more deeply than I'd realized. Where is he now?" That what worried me as I knew Damon was there but Elijah was strong he could have Damon down before he takes a breath. Rebekah wouldn't be able to fend for two babies. This is all turning into a nightmare right now and if Star and Hayley were to learn of all this. I couldn't image how they would both react.

"Damon broke his neck to keep the children safe, but I have no clue what to do next." I began to make my way down the stairs and began to think of somewhere safe for them to go.

"Do you recall where we dined the Christmas after we fled Mikael?" That place seemed the perfect place for them to hide for now.

"Of course—" Rebekah spoke with confusion and I interrupted her.

"Go there. Now." I hung up on her and headed toward the ballroom where Finn is still bound. I wasn't playing with him now because this is all getting out of hand and I wanted answers.

"If you enjoyed last night's activities, then you're in for a treat!" There was only one way to punish Finn he was going to experience it now as he doesn't want to spill.

"Niklaus, listen to me, our mother may—" I didn't want to hear another word from him.

"Not another word! No more fairytales about witches and curses." I refuse to believe this story about Dahlia being this evil witch coming for my child. The only person who fits that role is my mother and no one else.

"If you think it's a fairytale, then why do I see fear in your eyes?" I held no fear over a story that is untrue and now Finn was going to meet his fate.

"MARCEL! Bring it in." Marcel comes into the room dragging Finn's old coffin behind him.

"No! No! No, Niklaus!" Finn desperately pleads with me as I yanks down his chains and drags him toward it.

"Oh, don't worry, brother! I made some air holes! Small ones." I lifted Finn by the front of his shirt and throws him into the coffin. Finn begins to scream in fear as I close the lid on him. He begins to pound on the inside of the door Marcel puts a padlock on the lid to keep it closed. Marcel and I head for the door.

I knew I couldn't stay here no longer with know what happened with Elijah and I needed to see my son and daughter. It had been far too long and every night before I sleep they are the last thing on my mind as I image what they look like. I couldn't go there alone as there was two people who are dying to see them as much as I was. I had got hold Of Hayley and told her that we have emergency in regards to Elijah to attend to. I didn't want to tell her about seeing Hope until I saw her it's not something I wanted to mention on the phone. The only issue I had was trying to find Star she wasn't picking up her cell and I had no idea where she was. So the only thing I could do is try and search for her. After seeing how broken she was this morning about Chance I needed to find her so she could have that first moment of holding her little boy in her arms. I was about to leave the compound when Star walks in.

"Where the bloody hell have you been. Don't you know how to pick up your phone?" I yelled at her. She looked like she was in a trance like state as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"I didn't hear it. I'm sorry." As she spoke she seemed a little adrift. "Ni-Nik there something I need to talk to you about. I –" I couldn't waste any more time here Hayley was waiting and it was going to be a long drive.

"You can tell me on the way." I spoke as I walked away from her.

"Nik please I need to tell you—" I stopped and turned around to see her still in the same spot. Now wasn't the time for her to be stubborn.

"Star please, we need to get going. Now". She stood there looking at me with confusion. I have no idea why she was behaving like this but she was wasting time.

"Where are we going?" She stated firmly. I approached her as she stood there with glazing eyes and I could see that she was upset that whatever she wanted to tell me was important. I knew what I was about to tell her would override whatever woes she may have right now. I place my hand on her cheek as I did she closed her eyes.

"To see our son." As soon as I spoke those words Star eye flew open "You'll finally hold our son in your arms." Tears began to escape from her eyes I knew they were tears of joy rather than sadness. Our family had been shattered but we now stand united to whatever is going to come our way.


	8. Behind These Castle Walls

**Damon P.O.V**

Over the last few months it has been crazy. Locked off from the world not speaking to people that I know, it was like I was wiped off the map, I knew it was all for a good purpose to keep safe the precious gift that Star left behind. On the downside of it all I had to do this task with Rebekah yep being stuck with her wasn't a treat believe me. In all honestly I was honored that Klaus even trust me with his kid, then again I knew he heard every words that Star spoke be she died. I didn't know what feel, or even think with her being gone, I'm not one to cry and to share my emotions. Star wasn't just anyone she was my friend, she was like a sister it felt like I lost a limb. I knew if I did let out my grief I wouldn't be able to what I was meant to do and that was to protect Chance with my life.

I thought it was a strange name for Klaus to give to his son but something told me it had a meaning behind it. From the moment we left Klaus and took baby Chance both Rebekah and I agreed that we put our differences to one side. The only thing that worried me is that neither I nor Rebekah had any experience in how to look after a baby. I mean Chance was a great baby I really expected him to be crying or something, but he was a pleasant baby. I told Rebekah about a place I had in North Carolina that would be great place and safe to take Chance to. She seemed happy with the idea and called some witch called Angelic to cast a spell that none of us could be found by the witches who want to harm Chance.

We arrived Rocky Mount North Carolina I got this place not long before I was locked up by those psycho doctors at Whitmore. That a long story that I didn't want to get into, but it was a time in my life where I wanted to attempt to play human. When Rebekah saw the place and how there was this white picket fence as she spoke of I saw a huge smile on her face. She really couldn't believe it as it was exactly how she envisioned it, she rushed into the house with Chance while I stood there admiring it. I knew this was the kind of place that Star would have wanted to raise her son in a quiet neighborhood respectable people around.

When Angelic arrived she wasn't what I exactly expected to be honest I didn't know what to expect. After all these months of distrusting witches I didn't trust them but this Angelic was apparently was to be trusted. In the middle of this spell Rebekah received a call from Klaus asking her to come and get his daughter. It seems that the witches weren't giving up they were going to kill his daughter too. This was the second time I actually felt sorry for Klaus as his world was truly getting turned upside down. So we ended up with two kids Chance and Hope both equally as good, and Angelic cast this spell to protect all four of us not to be found.

What was life like looking after two babies and living with Rebekah? It was better than I expected to be honest I thought Rebekah would get on my nerves like she always did. No that wasn't the case actually Rebekah and I made a great team in taking care of both of them. I'm telling you now if anyone who knew me saw how I was playing house with Rebekah they really wouldn't believe it, she wasn't that bad when she wasn't around her brothers she was actually tolerable. I would have never thought of Klaus having part of create some cute babies. They were little different to the other. Hope was always full of smiles like no matter how bad your day is going she just give you that smile and everything melted away. It was like she knew how to sooth you from your worries of even the silliest of thing.

Now Chance he was different he was a smiley baby but strange things would happen when I was around him. When I mean strange I'm talking about things levitating around the room, like this one day Rebekah went down to the store and took Hope with her and I was left to look after Chance. He was crying wanting wooden knight that he had become attached to and I was searching the whole living room for it. Then suddenly his cries turned into giggling as I looked up I saw the wooden knight floating across the room landing in the play pen and Chance screeching for joy. When Rebekah came back I told her about it and I took the toy away expecting him to cry but nothing. No Chance didn't do this floating object when his aunt was around only in my company. So basically I looked like an idiot when I'm trying to explain that this kid got some powerful magic to Rebekah.

Yeah this had change between Rebekah and I to be honest I didn't see it coming because we were at each other throats most of the time. Then it just all changed feeling began to develop from both sides I don't know if it was because we playing mom and dad. That where we both saw each other in a different light. You know from the moment that we admitted our feeling to one another I didn't look back. After 170 years I was genuinely happy I was enjoying this quiet suburban life with two amazing kids and pretty amazing woman. It took just one moment down the park for all that to change when Rebekah was freaked out by a bunch of starling. All I heard scream was to grab Chance and everything was a blur.

As I began to drive away from North Caroline asking Rebekah why the hell was she freaking out? That when the bomb shell was dropped about Esther had found us and those starling were the sign. I honestly never seen Rebekah so scared before as she spoke to Elijah and Klaus down the phone. We were told to meet Elijah in some diner a few towns over to work out what we were going to do next. We met Elijah and when he saw his nephew and niece this huge smile appeared on his face. I kind of notice something not quite right with him like he seemed away with the fairies. Our short time in the diner turned out to be a blood bath as we left Elijah alone while each other us went to change the kids. On our return we walked in on that. So the first thing I did was snap Elijah neck he was clearly unstable to had done this.

Of course Rebekah was all why did you do that for. Couldn't she see the carnage that he did? In her frustration she called Klaus and told him what had happened while I carried Elijah to the car and put him in the trunk. When I came back Rebekah said we going Arkansas some kind of safe house that Klaus had there. That was one long drive but I didn't care as all that mattered was these two innocent babies were safe. After a long drive we arrived at this house and settle the kids, then I got Elijah out and brought him into the living room and place him on the couch. No long he woke up looking distorted from the neck breakage but he didn't speak a word he just sat there not saying a word. Rebekah instead was too busy turning the place all festive. I could see her hanging a festive wreath on the front door of this safe house. When she returns inside, she looked over at Elijah who was still deep in thought.

"Well, isn't this place rather nice?" Rebekah spoke all cheerful as I didn't take my eyes off Elijah after his little episode yesterday I didn't trust to leave him alone with Chance and Hope. Rebekah picks up a bottle of wine and examines it. "Nik must have compelled a wine-lover to keep it up, because I found a 2005 bordot!" She holds it up to show Elijah, but he does not seem pleased. I don't know what's happened to him over the last few months but he wasn't acting very Elijah like. "Fancy a sip?" I know Rebekah was trying to act all normal and everything but Elijah wasn't buying it.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Rebekah, but I do recognize when I'm being handled with kid gloves." Elijah snapped which annoyed me because the way he was behaving right now he needed to be locked up or something. Of course Rebekah thought otherwise that keeping an eye on him was for the best.

"Who can blame her? Do you actually recall you wh—" I began to speak but was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Damon there no need to bring all that up." Rebekah spoke calmly as she set down the wine. "How are you feeling?" God this was annoying me right now. From what I witness yesterday we have the original ripper sitting in front of two innocent babies. I know the signs as my own brother had done the same right now Elijah was far from stable.

"Patronized." I watched as he looked down at Chance and Hope, who were laying in their play pen, cooing. "I am here to protect them." I could hear in his voice he was trying hard to keep it together. The whole time I've known Elijah he was probably the strongest out of all of them meaning with his self-control.

"I know you mean to, Elijah—" Rebekah began to say but he stopped her in mid-sentence.

"And yet, you find it necessary to render me unconscious before bringing me here?" He spoke as he glared over at me. Yep I snapped his neck and I would do it again if he became a risk. I'm tired of pussy footing around him Elijah needs a serious reality check and Rebekah not going to stop me from saying it this time.

"Well maybe because you chowed down on every customer in the dinner." Elijah looked at me arching his brow he may not like what he hearing right now but it is the truth. "What happened to you Elijah? You're known as the noble one. Never picked you out to be a ripper." I teased as I did Elijah tense up in the chair. He probably wanted to attack me but I didn't see Blondie allowing him to do that.

"Damon!" Rebekah shot a look growled. Seems we can't bring up the fact that Elijah actually has a issue.

"I don't know. Niklaus sent me to protect Chance and Hope. My job is to keep them safe." He spoke firmly before getting up and leaving the room.

"Damon do you have to be so insensitive?" Rebekah once again snapped at me to be honestly since her big bro turned up she being a little self-righteous.

"Insensitive? How about this for being insensitive. Why didn't you tell me Star was alive? Didn't you think I had a right to know?" Now it was my turn to raise my voice at her as she had no right to hold that back from me. All this time I thought she was dead and the last month or so she been walking the streets of New Orleans.

"Damon—" She began to say but I needed to say my piece.

"Then you judge me after your brother had all you can eat down that diner while Chance and Hope were there?" That what I don't get how she being all so calm about it when we are meant to look out for these two innocent with our lives. What the hell was Klaus even thinking sending him here. Does he even know Elijah so unstable? "I know for a FACT if Star even Hayley were to find out there kids were in the custody of someone who clearly unhinge—" Rebekah interrupted me and I could see that she was getting upset by what I was telling her.

"Damon please. His my brother. This the way his behaving is down to my mother." She began to approach me and held the lapel of my jacket as she looked up at me. "I really don't want to fight with you over this. What you did was the right thing. Just tone down on the criticism." She spoke sweetly "For me. Please." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. I know Rebekah was just trying to protect her family and that was one of the quality that made me fall for her over this time being together. How she would protect Chance and Hope and that all she was doing with Elijah because he is screwed up now cause of his mom.

"Look I get you want to protect your brother. I do the same with mine." I watched as a smile crept up on her face. But now was the time for me to deliver a little bad news. "I can't stay here, I really need to get to New Orleans." She looked at me intensely and I didn't know what she was thinking right now. "You understand don't you?" I leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips as I did I felt a smile she pulled away.

"Star is like a sister to you, so of course I do." She got out of my grip "You should get packing. I'll see to Elijah." She walked away. You know till this day I don't know how it happen this thing between her and I but it felt kind of right.

After how messed up it was with Elena and then I met Christi who was sweet and kind and just perfect. That wasn't meant to be she chose to give up her life for some crazy ritual knowing she would never come back. In all honesty that hurt but this is me Damon Salvatore I'm not meant to feel I block things out. Just as I did with Star death I just went on pilot mode because I knew if I wanted to do what my head was telling me. To turn it all off then I wouldn't had the opportunity to experience I had over the last few months. Rebekah it just happen but it felt right and I always used to think that Star would be turning over in her grave if she knew. Partly because of what Rebekah did to her before she left town, but also how much Star knew I couldn't stand her.

I guess you never really know a person until your put into a situation like the one we were in. Playing mom and dad having these two amazing kids I guess it was something not only Rebekah longed for. But surprisingly something I discovered I wanted too. I went into the bedroom and packed a new things into a bag. I wasn't certain about leaving both babies here with Rebekah and Elijah but I needed to see Star. As I walked out onto the porch Elijah picked up Hope and holds her.

"Hi, sweetheart…" He cooed to her as like always Hope gave her bright smile. For the first time since seeing Elijah he looked happy. So maybe my little conclusion about Hope's smile being a magical gift was a good thing it might help Elijah through whatever Esther had done to him. As I looked down I see that Chance trying to do his great escape like always out of the car seat. I crouched down and picked him up holding him in my arms as he cooed away. I looked up to see Rebekah pilling logs of wood in a pyramid formation like she was building some kind of bonfire.

"Is that what I think it is?" I questioned her. She turned around with huge grin on her face like a kid at Christmas as she approached the porch.

"It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together." The Mikaelson had a family tradition? I'm guessing a witch going to be thrown on that heap most likely Esther. Ding dong the witch is dead and all.

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing- never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?" That something I would like to know like these guys are always at each other throats. Then again so were Stefan and I and that just two of us but I admit we didn't go to war likes these guys do. Rebekah smiled as she touches Chance's hand.

"I don't know. But, being away with these two made me see things differently." She lowers her voice as she gently talks to Chance. "We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are." Suddenly black SUV speeds down the driveway before the car was even parked Hayley rushes out of the car and sprints toward us. I watched as she stops in her tracks as soon as she sees Hope in Elijah arms as though she can't believe her eyes. Elijah wasted no time handing a smiling Hope to Hayley.

"Hi!" Hayley spoke as she hugs Hope tightly and breathe a sigh of relief. I looked up to see Klaus standing there looking overwhelmed this was the first time he was seeing both of his kids after all this time.

"Chance, I think it's time to meet your daddy." I walked down the steps walking towards Klaus. As I approached him with Chance in my arms his eyes widen he looked so vulnerable right now like he wanted to burst into tears. I place Chance in his arms as I did he cooed away as touches Klaus face and this huge smile appeared on his face. Both Chance and Hope coos happily in there parents arms Klaus and Hayley both laugh as they smother there child with kisses. I saw a figure behind Klaus and as I looked up I saw it was Star. She stood there frozen like she couldn't move, nothing had changed about her she still looked like the same old Star that I've known for all these years.

"Star…." Klaus began to approach her with Chance in his arms and each step he took towards her she took one back. She looked frighten as hell.

"I'm sorry I can't." She spoke close to tears as she walked away. Every one stood there stunned by her reaction all that could be heard was Chance cooing away. Klaus turned with this mortified look upon his face and I knew he was mad as hell with Star right now. He was about to place Chance in my arms but I stopped him.

"Let me go and talk to her." I could see the hesitation in Klaus eyes as looked down at his son who he had only just been reunited with. He needed to be here with Chance and Hope because if he went after Star I didn't see it going down too well.

"This was what she wanted…." Klaus spoke in frustration suddenly Rebekah was by his side and he place Chance in her arms. "She's been acting up the whole bloody way here." I could see that he was about to lose it. Why was Star acting up about coming here? Why wouldn't she want to see her son after all this time?

"Nik." Rebekah caught his arm stopping him from going after Star "Just Let Damon speak to her. He will find out why she being like this." Klaus looked at me for a moment then nodded his head. I walked away from them heading in the direction that Star was walking in. I don't know what wrong with her why she felt that she couldn't be near her son. What I do know from that look on her face the fear in her eyes that Star wasn't herself. As everything she dreamed of was right in front of her, the man she loves a child that she craved for and she walked away. Whatever it is that got her like this I will get out of her if the last thing I do.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

The car journey to the safe house Star remained quite whereas Hayley was rather chatty. She spoke of this werewolf marriage and how it could help her clan as now she was a hybrid. When her and Jackson were to unite all her special qualities would be shared amongst the wolves. This intrigued me because this would be an army that would protect Hope with their lives because she was the daughter of their leader. So I approved of this little arrangement but my mind wondered how Elijah would react to all this. From what Rebekah told me he wasn't in the stable of minds all due to my mother wickery. I could see Star just staring out into the scenery like she was lost in the world. I did ask her numerous time what did she want to speak about she spoke that it wasn't important. I assumed her mind was filled with so many questions about Chance. Well she have them all answered shortly and I certainly can't wait to see the smiles on her face.

When we arrived Hayley didn't even allow me to park up the car before jumping out of the car. My heart pounded as I could see from a distance Elijah holding Hope and Damon holding Chance. I felt a lump in my throat as I watched Hayley with Hope she looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Then my attention went to Damon who approached me with Chance in his arms. He looked so big from the last time I had seen him, he really did have a mixture of Star and I in him and what surprised me was how joyful he was to see me. Like he knew who I was it was something that truly outstand me as I turned to Star to show her Chance. She stood there with widen eyes but not of joy but of fear as she backed away further from us. Then she announce she couldn't do this.

I was left speechless as I held Chance in my arms and Star walked away saying she couldn't do this. I did not understand anything that was happening at that point and I wanted to give her a piece of my mind but Damon suggested that he speaks to her. It wasn't expectable what she did after the floods of tears from yesterday morning and now to look at her child as if he was a monster. Sometimes the best and worst times of your life can coincide. It is a talent of the soul to discover the joy in pain. Thinking of moments you long for, and knowing you'll never have them again. The beautiful ghosts of our past haunt us, and yet we still can't decide if the pain they caused us outweighs the tender moments when they touched our soul. This is the irony of love. I couldn't even think of any justification for her actions right now my concern was about our child. I know how it feel to be rejected by the one person who meant to love you more than anything in this world. If this is what Star doing to our son then I will not allow her to interact with him no longer. I will not let him grow up feeling that kind of pain.

Once the children were settle I knew I had to share with everyone what I had learnt from Finn about this aunt Dahlia placing a curse upon our family first-born. Most of them couldn't grasp the concept of it just as I couldn't, it did sound like a story that mother would concocted up so we gathered together as a family. None of them were happy about this news especially my siblings.

"Curse on the first-born? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Rebekah wasn't grasping what I had told them about this so call Dahlia. I wasn't either as from my understanding someone called Dahlia helped Star return to me and now all this comes about?

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague." That was the story we were all told but that is the thing about my family there is always stories and untold ones too. "She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity." That the part I couldn't quite understand considering the circumstances recently with the birth of Chance and Hope.

"Is any of this true?" Hayley spoke as she looked at the three of us with concern. "Didn't Star say someone called Dahlia brought her back from the dead? Don't you think that a little strange considering she gave birth to your first born?" Hayley was asking a lot of questions which ran through my own mind but was there any truth in anything Finn told me… That certainly don't know as I knew my mother would do her upmost to have us side with her. Even to possible fabricate about our sister been taken by some wicked witch as payment.

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth, our mother." Elijah was right this was a tall tale told by our mother. Elijah up and starts to pace "Somehow they learnt of Star return came with the help with this Dahlia. Who may or may not be the same Dahlia Finn spoke of." Elijah did oppose a good question of how convenient this name just crop up in Finn desperateness. Do I choose to believe that this woman going to bring harm to my first born? That is something I can't answer until I speak to Star. That if she bothers to come back as it doesn't seem Damon having much luck.

"Well, no wonder Finn hates us. He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull." There was that part of it all. Of course he would so anything to protect mother.

"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" Hayley asked as I looked into my phone looking for Damon number. I needed to know what was going on with Star and I needed a few answers from her about this Dahlia.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead." Elijah spoke with certainty in his voice. I pressed the call button as it rang it went straight to his voicemail.

"...Like Esther?" Hayley spoke a little smugly. Which infuriated me as I was not going to allow anyone to hurt either of my children. I needed to make matter clear to everyone about that.

"No one's going to hurt Chance, because no one's going to find him nor Hope." I glanced over at the pile of wood that Rebekah had place in the yard. I don't know what she was planning to do with all that. "There's enough wood, Rebekah. You'll burn down the whole bloody state of Arkansas." I watched as Rebekah rubs her hands together like an excited child.

"Well, we're just missing a key ingredient!" As soon as she mention that I knew exactly what she wanted us to do and I wasn't going to play part of it.

"No, we're not." I stated to her firmly as today wasn't the day to be bring up family traditions considering the reason why we are all here because of our deranged family.

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!" She honestly thought Elijah would actually agree to this? I look over at him as he began to laugh knowing this idea was ridiculous.

"I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes." I couldn't help but smirk to that comment. I know that Rebekah was concerned about Elijah behavior of recent but he seemed to be holding it all together.

"What are you all talking about?" Hayley spoke with confusion. I certainly not in the mood for any of this and considering Rebekah witness what happened with Star. A bloody bonfire wasn't what we needed right now.

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck! It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!" Yes I recalled how Kol would love this but he wasn't exactly my favorite person right now. I know I wanted to make amends with him but his recent events with teaming with our mother. It will take a while before I will embrace anything he enjoyed.

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Rebekah gave me a look while Elijah snickered. At least my brother fully understood my motive not to go ahead with this.

"Chance and Hope's first bonfire season. I like it!" Hayley smiles. "We're doing it!" Hayley rushes inside for paper. Rebekah pleased turns to us and smiles smugly. Hayley spoke about this being there first bonfire but from how things are turning out Chance won't even have his own mother with him. None of this was sitting right with me as angry as I was with her behavior I'm concerned about her state of mind.

"Nik I know you are worried about Star—" As soon as she spoke I could hear Chance crying. Which was on cue as I didn't want to discuss anything related with Star with my siblings.

"I do not wish to discuss Star. I need to see to my son." I walked away from the both of them.

 **Star P.O.V**

After I left Davina I needed some time alone because I kept hearing that voice speaking to me and it was driving me insane. I kept thinking why was this happening to me? I only came to one conclusion. That was this blade that I refused to have removed. It was something of darkness and yes it didn't affect me like other but the effect on me were far greater. Someone like Niklaus was put to sleep and put through torment whereas I wake in the torment. I'm psychically hurting and murdering people. I knew this blade had to come out of me the sooner the better because I didn't know how much control I had. So I went down to the ER and compelled a doctor and nurse. We went into a room and they used some kind of ultrasound machine to see where the blade was. When I looked at the screen I could see the tip of the blade was embedded into my heart. So I told them to take it out of me I did care what pain I would go through all I knew is that I wanted it out. They cut me open used devices to open up my chest but no matter what they did it was hopeless this blade could not be removed.

I left the hospital feeling that my world had come to an end that I knew that I had to tell Nik that I lied to him. That the blade hadn't been destroyed. The thought about having that conversation with him scared the life out me I've seen Nik angry. I've seen him turn on me. I may be strong enough to defend myself this time around but strength doesn't outstand the look of disappointment from the person you love. That what will hurt more seeing him give me that look and losing faith in me. I knew there wasn't any other option as I didn't trust no witches in New Orleans I wouldn't even trust Davina with something like this. Not after how adamant she is to not back down in brining Nik down.

So I sucked it all up to go and face him and when I arrived at the compound he was ranting at me saying he was trying to get in contact with me. When I looked at my phone I notice that I had a dozen missed calls from him. I wanted to speak but he was like in some kind rush that we were going on some trip. When Nik told me that we were going to see Chance I felt as if my world just froze I was overwhelmed with such joy but at the same time also sadness as I was scared that I had this blade still I might do something that won't be in my control.

The whole car journey I kept thinking of how Chance would look and with every thought of joy of my son there would be one of horror replacing it. Nik and Hayley spoke throughout the whole journey while I sat there in silence praying that nothing bad was to happen. We pulled up at this beautiful house a perfect place to raise a family. Hayley jumped out of the car and Nik followed just as quick. I hesitated as I got out of the car as I felt a little strange my head felt light headed. As I began to walk towards where Nik was standing with this adorable baby boy in his arms. I saw a dark figure luring beside him and I could see like a hand reaching out toward Chance as Nik came closer. My eyes adverted to the figure and it red beady eyes glowed as it spoke Chance name darkly. That it's was time for his death as I didn't held the warning. So I had to get away from him and every step I took away from Nik and Chance felt like stab to the heart. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to be as far from all of them as possible. I would never forgive myself if I give into this darkness that takes control over me and hurt my baby.

"Star…." I heard Damon call out to me. _'You had your chance Star you could ended it all. You were warned that your son will bring the end of man you love.'_ I still could hear those voices. ' _It could of all been over with but your weak, you can keep fighting but you know you'll give in like you did with Ansel.'_ I let out a scream to block out this god damn voice in my head. "Star! What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon stood in front me. I hadn't seen him since the night I gave birth to Chance all I wanted was to tell him everything. The problem is I know Damon if he see me acting all crazy the first thing he will do is throw me in some dungeon. As that's his solution to solve most problems.

"Nothing." I tried to get pass him and he blocked me. ' _Oh look it's your best friend come to rescue you. But there no saving you now Star.'_ I tried so hard not to yell once again I didn't understand what was going on with me right now.

"You took one look at your son, and you just walked away." Damon spoke with disappointment in his voice as he looked at me. I glance over his shoulder to see a dark figure approaching him the same figure that was standing by Nik side as he was trying to give me my son. "Sorry not buying the whole it's nothing." The figure stood behind him and it wasn't like a dark shadow no longer but a mirror image of myself. She stood there with smirk on her face holding Papa Tunde blade in her hand. "Star talk to me." Damon shook me as I looked at him his throat was slit and his eyes were milky white. I backed away from him and shook my head as I was certainly losing my mind.

"I –I….. Look I just need to get the hell away from here/" It was as simple as that I was clearly having some kind of episode of some sort. Hearing voices seeing eerie figures not forgetting a deranged version of myself.

"No, you're not doing this." Damon held me firmly by the wrist every part of me wanting me to fight him off but this was Damon. I couldn't hurt him. I needed to try and remain in some kind of control. "Your back from the dead, and what you forgot my number?" Damon spoke with sorrow in his voice. That what all this was about? Me not getting in contact with him. I really didn't need this right now.

"You have no idea what I've been through Damon. So don't start throwing in my face about not calling, because I did. All I got was your voicemail" I tried to keep my voice stead as I spoke to him as all I wanted to do was break down.

"Okay, okay. So tell me what have you been through that you can't even look at your own child?" I knew exactly what Damon was doing. He trying to get out of me my reason for freaking out. If told him what was going on with me I honestly don't know what he would do?

"His just better off without me. Okay. So just move out of my way before I make you." I warned him as it was just best for Chance and for every that I just leave. Damon began to chuckle taking me by surprised.

"Oh you soo don't remember that your threats don't work on me." He spoke in a mocking tone with this huge smile on his face then it disappeared in a second. "So let's cut the crap out and you tell me the real reason why." God I wanted to tell him what been going on the last few days. How I feel that something trying to take over me meaning this blade that I've been trying to take out and it won't. That I've been so stubborn that I should let Angelic take it out when I had the chance. That she was right it darkness from it is consuming me I killed Ansel without hesitation now it's wanting me to hurt my own baby. Even taunting me to hurt Damon. I needed to get out of here and figure out a way to get this thing out of me.

"I'm scared. Okay!" I yelled at him. As that what I was. I was scared as hell that I had this thing in me making me do things that I didn't want I wanted to tell Nik but when he told me about Chance I knew if I told him of the blade he wouldn't let me near him. Look what happened I was a few feet away from the both of them it all happened with the voices.

"Hey. I know this overwhelming, but that little guy needs his mom." Damon spoke calmly and his words touched me as all I ever wanted was to see and hold my own baby. "Chance really needs his mom. I think Klaus really wanted it to be a family moment." He was right Nik really did want that and I killed that moment by acting like a craze woman.

"Well I think I ruined that." I looked up to see Damon giving me his puppy dog eyes. A trick he always did to change my mind and it worked most of the time but not this time. "If I go back Nik and I will just argue." That was something I didn't want I didn't want to be fighting with Nik because he will dig and dig until he learns of the truth. I'm worried about which truth may come out because when harbor secretes they have canny way of coming out in rage.

"Star Mikaelson I know wouldn't worry about that. She would somehow use her womanly ways to simmer him down." I had to look away from him because he was slowly making me cave to go back. Damon was right the person who I was before would have done exactly that but I wasn't her no longer. "I don't know what happened to you after you passed away. Or what you did to come back. But your back." He placed his hand on my chin making me turn to him, I could see the concern in Damon eyes. "You have unbelievably cute son, who is dying to see his mommy. Why don't we give it another try?" I nodded my head in agreement. I was dying to see Chance just as much and maybe what happened before was just me freaking out after not seeing him all this time. Maybe I brought on all that fear myself that I'm frighten I'm going to hurt my own child. "Question, are you sure Klaus is his father?" Damon snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him arching my brow as that was kind of an insulting questions. "Just saying that kid cute hard to believe Klaus is his father." Damon teased and I knew he was doing it to lighten this tense atmosphere.

"Damon…." I hit him playfully and chuckled as that comment right there was very Damon like. I felt I hadn't laughed in a long time maybe time with Damon will bring the Star back

"See I knew I could make you smile." He places his arm around me. "Let's go and see your baby." I smiled at him as we began to walk back to the house. I lived in constant terror of myself. Doubt had married my fear and moved into my mind, where it built castles and ruled kingdoms and reigned over me, bowing my will to its whispers until I was little more than an acquiescing peon, too terrified to disobey, too terrified to disagree. I had been shackled, a prisoner in my own mind. I can't live like that no longer I was a mother. A wife and I need to pull myself together. I was stronger than this dark dentine that trying to turn me into this person I didn't want to be. I'm Star Mikaelson I've overcome so many odds and this is something I can triumph over.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Damon and Star hadn't returned and that worried me because it meant she was refusing to see our son that literally broke my heart. All I wanted was for her to be happy that she finally saw her son it would bring joy to her. That all I've ever wanted for Star to see her smile and be happy because of the life she had lived. She walked this earth a lot longer I had a lone no family utterly alone. Now she had a family she had me and Chance and she walked away. It felt like a stake to the heart as she did that but I knew I had to be there for my son but also my daughter. That exactly what I tried to do spend what little time I may have with them before they leave again.

Chance was a very intriguing child as he would want to touch a lot where as Hope would be quite happy to sit and smile. Over a year ago I would have never thought of myself being able to be a father. Here I am today looking after my son and daughter as if I had been doing this for months. Hayley took Chance to feed him while I held Hope while sitting at the dining room table. She was something so beautiful, and I vow to protect her and Chance with my life. I will not let my mother or this Dahlia harm either of them I will strike the pair of them down before they could even look at them.

"I just put Chance down. His a really good baby." Hayley spoke as she entered the room I notice she as holding a small note book and pencil for this silly wish thing. I turned my focus back to Hope who was smiling away. "Has Star come back?" Hayley spoke with concern in her voice. I didn't think she would be overly concerned about Star but then again they both shared the same pain of not being able to see their children.

"No." Hope began to sequel which made me smile. I looked at Hayley who stood there still with his bright smile upon her face she has had since seeing our daughter. "It should be his mother who should be soothing him to sleep." Not that I didn't appreciate Hayley looking out for Chance but it should have been Star who should be attending to his needs. He needed his mother more than anything. It broke my heart that Hope had both of her parents and Chance hadn't even been held by his own mother.

"Klaus you really gotta give her a break. She's been through a lot. Maybe more than all of us." Hayley was trying to reason with me. She was right Star had been through a great ordeal but I thought with everything that happened it would bring us closer. No drive her to run away from us.

"I just don't know what to make of her these days." That was the truth since her time with Mikael when he took her she had changed. At first I thought it was the blade but I knew that was gone. I didn't know what to do to bring back my Star. "You know just yesterday morning she was crying. Speak of how she never held our son that she doesn't even know what he looks like…. Then she bloody does a disappearing act on him." That what anger me more it was like she couldn't even look at him after everything she spoke of. The circumstance of Star finally see Chance maybe ones of joy because of everything I learnt I just expect at least a smile a look of joy as she looked at our son. Instead she looked at him as if he was some kind of monster. Not what I expect for her ever.

"I understand you're mad." I had gone past being mad right now I was disappointed in her more than anything. "Does Star know the woman who brought her back could be this aunt Dahlia of yours?" Hayley voice spoke with concern. None of us wanted this to be true. I wanted to speak to Star about that it was a little difficult considering she ran off. I do not want to believe that this Dahlia story was true.

"Not be given the opportunity to speak to her about that. I repeat she did a bloody disappearing act." Hayley hold out the note pad and pencil towards me.

"Here." I looked away and looked at my daughter who was making gurgling noise as he chew down on her hand. She was exactly as I pictured her and having her here in my arms was something I had been dreaming of for months. I was planning on putting her down to be part of some silly game.

"I'm holding a small child, Hayley. This silly wish game will have to wait!" I spoke calmly as I kept focused on Hope as I didn't need my father and daughter interrupted by this obnoxious game.

"You write, I'll hold." She stated firmly. Hayley was getting ready for the role of becoming a wife but she wasn't going to practice her demanding ways with me.

"You do realize it is not I who is to be the husband you can boss around?" I watched as her smile widen as she was amused by my comment.

"You do realize that I had to endure horrendous labor and actual death birthing the child that you're holding?" I had to chuckle and sighed in defeat to write this silly wish. Hayley held out her arms as she did Hope began to bounce in excitement. It was like they had that connection already I just wanted the same to be with Star and Chance. Hayley takes Hope as she places the notebook and pencil in front of me.

"Heyyy!" I looked at Hayley as she held our daughter it was like she was a different person who I met all those years ago. She was so frighten to become a mother but she was a natural at it.

"Fine." I picked up the paper and pencil and starts to narrate aloud what I was writing "I wish Hayley would tell Elijah you're marrying your werewolf suitor, at which point I will pour him a scotch and congratulate him on the bullet he dodged." I ripped off the page and hands it out to Hayley, who just glares at me not amused. She snatches the paper from my hands and crumples it up in a ball before she tosses it on the ground and leaves the room. I couldn't help but smirks I was pleased with myself but that smirk soon faded as I see Star and Damon enter the room. He gave her a reassuring look before leaving. Star stood there looking at me with so many emotions like fear and sorrow that stood out mostly.

"I'm sorry about before…. I-I just—" Star stopped talking and I could see she was struggling with something I just didn't know what it was. I didn't know what was going on in her mind as she won't open up to me.

"Running away from your child." As soon as I spoke those words Star face began to crumple up as she started to cry, I got up from my seat and went over to her to comfort her. I don't know what to do with her I just didn't understand this behavior. "I'm sorry for snapping but I thought this was what your heart desired. To see Chance. To hold him. But instead you run away." I spoke to her calmly as she sobbed into my chest, I wanted to take away from her whatever it was that was making her feel so sad that she can't even bare to be near our child. She pulled away from me wiping away her tears.

"Since coming back I've put on this façade. That I'm fine…" She took a step back from me. So Star hadn't been honest about how she has been feeling. Why would she hold back on that we always told each other how we felt even at time when we didn't want to admit certain thing? We both knew the other wouldn't judge. "It's just Nik I came back from the great beyond—" I had to stop her from talking because I think Star needed reminding about what our relationship is about.

"Listen sweetheart I know it's been a troublesome time since your return." I cupped her face so she was looking into my eyes to see the sincerity because I want her to know that nothing has changed between us. "I'm here to help you through all this" I pulled her into a hug as I knew whatever she had been battling alone had affected her. I just hope that now she has that reassurance that I'm here for her she can unleash that burden.

"Thank you Nik." She spoke muffling into my shirt. As she did I could hear Chance from the other room babbling away to himself.

"I think someone awake." Star pulled away from me and a smile appeared on her face.

"I would like to see him," That was the one thing I've been waiting all day for her to want to see him. I held her hand and lead her into the other room where Chance was laying in his crib. Star didn't seem as frighten as before as she looked down at our son who was screeching in excitement as he looked up at the both of us. I glanced over at Star who looked at him with wonderment in her eyes like she couldn't believe he was really here.

"You can finally hold him." Star expression change to a little panicky. "It's okay he won't break" I leaned in as I did Chance stretch his arms out causing me to smile. I picked him up and held him turning to Star "This is your mother." I spoke as I placed him in Stars arms. She looked alarmed for a moment as Chance began to whine a little "Baby apparently sense when their mother are in distress. Just be calm Sweetheart." She looked down at him and gave him a smile as she did his whines began to stop. "See I told you." Chance stretched out and touched her face as he did that Star smile widely.

"When did you become a baby expert?" She spoke not taking her eyes away from Chance. The way she was looking at him was like she had falling in love. Which was all I wanted. I wanted her to gain a connection with our son and it's finally happened.

"I did my research." I teased her as I held Chance's hand.

"Thank you." I looked up at her as I didn't understand why she was thanking me "Thank you for not giving up on me." She spoke with tear filled eyes.

"I will never give up on you Star, no matter what. Come let's get this bonfire started before Rebekah has a hissy fit," I could see hesitation in Stars eyes as I spoke of Rebekah. "I understand if you do not want to play part of this family tradition—" I began to say but she interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"If this is a Mikaelson tradition I want to be part of it." Moment like this reminds me why I fell in love with Star she was not one to hold a grudge. Even after what happened those months ago with Rebekah Star was willing to move on from it. A lot of people in my family including myself needs to adapt to that attitude but I don't see me being that just yet.

We made our way outside and smiled appeared on their faces as they saw Star with Chance. I think we all feared that Star was going to reject him but it was her fear that was keeping her away from him. I held the same kind of fears thinking I wouldn't be able to be the father that my children deserve. But there isn't a manual on how to be a parent it's something that come natural like that protective instinct that comes naturally. I watched as Damon embraced her he really got through to her like Rebekah said he would. Star and he maybe not of the same blood but they treat one another as they were family. Damon Salvatore had come a long way in my books from wanting to rip his heart out to someone who I consider a friend now. I walked over to the bonfire and lit a match throwing it onto the bonfire making it alight. I looked up to see Rebekah rushes outside to join us.

"Hey! Look what I found!" She holds up a Polaroid camera "I wonder if it'll work." She spoke as she examined it I couldn't help but sigh as only Rebekah could find this contraption.

"Oh, bloody hell." I heard Star giggle as she approached me still hold our son in her arms.

"Come on, let's try it! Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?" She asked with this huge grin on her face as everyone started to crow round as Rebekah place the camera in my hand.

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces." Elijah teased and laughter filled in the air as I was the but of the joke. Seems that Elijah had gained a sense of humor

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" Elijah and I smirked at one another as we huddled up in this impossible selfie that I'm meant to take.

"Oh, come on, just take the picture!" Rebekah spoke annoyed and I sighed and held up the camera to take a picture of the 8 of us together. I'm sure I'm going to cut someone head off. I took the photo and took hold of the Polaroid waiting for it to develop. As it did I was surprised that I actually got everyone in. They were all smiling, Chance and Hope including, except for myself has I held a blank-faced. "Aw, see? I wish that it could always be like this." Rebekah was always the sentimentalist out of the lot of us unfortunately it couldn't always be like this for us.

"If wishes were horses..." Elijah began to say and I cut in.

"...Beggars would ride." We all look happily at the photograph, but I knew something like this we couldn't keep. As happy as we all did look as a family this was evidence that Chance and Hope still lived. I couldn't have something like this fall into the wrong hands. "You realize we'll have to burn it." My eyes adverted over to Star and Hayley who both looked horrified by what I had just said. "You want me to make a wish for the family, Rebekah? I wish it didn't have to be like this. But, it does." I handed the photo to Star. "We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands." Star and Hayley look at each other, both visibly sad. Hayley takes a good, long look at the photo before reluctantly throwing it into the bonfire.

"No! This isn't right. We deserve this. We've earned this." Rebekah spoke angrily and I understood her anger but nothing was going to change this.

"Bekah you know—" Damon began to say but the look my sister gave him stopped him from speaking. She looks at Elijah, who looks unhappy.

"I won't let it slip away." Hayley and Star both look at her, confused and concerned just as I did. "I know what to do to stop Esther." What was Rebekah on about? How did she know how to stop her?

"Rebekah, no—" Elijah snapped and I still had no idea what they were both speaking of.

"I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me." Rebekah and I stare at each other, and Rebekah gulps anxiously.

 **Star P.O.V**

Damon finally made me see sense as I couldn't push my child aside because of whatever fears I was feeling. I will not allow this thing that trying to take over me stop me from being with my family. When we were walking back all I was worried about was how Nik was going to be. Damon can tease about using my charm but I saw the look of horror in this eyes as I walked away. I didn't see Nik being forgiving whatsoever. When we got back to the house and I was face to face with Nik I was actually scared of his reaction. As I expected the first words to pass is how I walked away and that when I couldn't hold back the tears because I didn't want to walk away.

That was the last thing I wanted to do but I was frighten that I was going to harm my own child. How messed up is that to have that urge to hurt the one thing you vow to protect with your life. What happened after I didn't expect and that was for Nik to be so understanding which just made this burden I held even heavier. Nik loves me unconditionally not matter what he will always find a reason behind my madness and I love him for that. It makes me fall in love with him like little more than I ready did.

Nik spoke of how Chance had woken up and every part of me thought of what could possible happen but I wasn't going to allow my fears to control me no longer. As soon as I saw Chance laying in his crib smiling I just kept hoping that I wasn't going to have an episode. When Nik placed Chance in my arms and he began to cry I went into fall panic mode. Somehow Nik knew how to calm a baby down more than I did and I listened to his advice. As I did Chance calmed down as he looked up at me I felt like my heart grew two sizes bigger I couldn't believe I was holding my baby my little boy in my arms.

There wasn't any horrid voices talking to me it was just me with my little family. I honestly couldn't be any happier. Everything got that little better when the bonfire was lit and for the first time ever we had a family photo much to Nik disliking. The Polaroid was literally picture perfect with all of us smiling even Chance and Hope held this cute smile. That one little moment of happiness was destroyed when Nik told us we couldn't have any evidence of Chance and Hope. That if he could make a wish it would be to have this family together without any woes.

There was only one way of letting that happen and that was to destroy the one thing causing us all to be apart. That was Esther she needed to die and stay dead. Then Rebekah spoke up stating she had enough of all this that we all deserved this to be happy. She dropped probably the biggest bombshell on her brothers stating she was going to accept Esther offer. In doing so she would take her down in the process. Rebekah idea was good and it could work but the testosterone that stood here wasn't going to allow her to do something like this.

"It'll work. She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable." Rebekah seemed really confident about all this but it wasn't that simple.

"No. If we kill her, she body-jumps." I added and Rebekah sighed in frustration. I know she was seeing all this as simple but she hadn't been around and seen Esther tricks. It wasn't going to be that easy to take her down.

"Then stop her from jumping!" Damon added and from the look on Nik face he wasn't impressed with Damon input. Right now I didn't need the both of them to go at one another. Not since coming back with Damon and not having those episodes.

"If I knew how to bloody stop her from jumping, don't you think I would have happily murdered her ages ago?" Nik spoke smugly and I tried to think what we could do to stop Esther. I know I could face Esther myself but if I did that with how unstable I am right now I don't know if it will be me coming out of it alive. Then it came to me like a ton of bricks we had two powerful people kind of on our side that between the both of them could take Esther down.

"Well, ages ago, you didn't have a Harvest girl or a Mikaelson witch." Nik looked at me a little surprised by my suggestion considering he knew I didn't trust Kol as far as I could throw him. "Kol knows all of her tricks." I could see Nik contemplating on this. Now I had seen Chance and held him my determination to stop Esther plan had increased a great deal. This wasn't only for me but for all of us I don't care what deal had to make these children are going to come home.

"Now, you're both insane." Elijah spoke up knocking Nik out of his deep thought. I know he was considering what I suggested and after what he admitted today in front of all of us. He was as determined as the next person to make sure that Chance and Hope are not part of evil plots no longer.

"Hardly, Elijah. It was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one." Rebekah added. Elijah was going to give into Esther offer? Hearing that actually stunned me as I didn't think of him to cave in. Then again I don't know what she had done to him while she had him in her clutches.

"And if we get it wrong, you're no longer in your own body!" Elijah expressed his concern and I could understand why he didn't like any of this because it didn't have any guarantees. Maybe this idea wasn't the greatest if they were to lose Rebekah I know Elijah and Nik will never forgive themselves. The look on Damon face he didn't seem too pleased about all this either. I guess he and Rebekah built some kind of friendship while looking after Chance and Hope so her doing something like this he would be concerned.

"Would that be the worst thing? You were ready to do it yourself." I notice Nik looking over at Elijah, surprised and concerned at this revelation.

"It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from." Maybe it was a weak moment for him that under the pressure he felt it was the only way.

"Bekah I don't like the sound of any of this." Damon finally spoke up but there something about his tone that seemed a little strange. Like he really didn't want her to do this. The Damon I knew would have thrown Rebekah into a burning building I'm a little speechless right now by the sudden change in their relationship.

"Damon there no need to worry." She smiles at him sweetly but I could see that Damon worries weren't fading. "Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump." Rebekah seems very confident about all this and I guess she needed to as she the one who risking it all.

"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted." Nik responded I watched as Rebekah swallows nervously as I knew just like me she always wanted to be human. The thing is once you've been immortal and you're turned into a mortal it's nothing like what you expect it to be. My experience taught me that. "I mean, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're willing to lose." I think Nik was seeing this as Rebekah was risking it all but it was a way for her to get what she's always wanted.

"I'm willing to risk losing, yes." There was something about the way Rebekah spoke like in truth this wasn't what she wanted. She was willing to take this huge risk for the freedom of her nephew and niece who she had grown attached to. A selfless act which is something the old Rebekah wouldn't have done not even for her brothers.

"Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into. Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with Chance and Hope." Hearing that Chance and Hope had to disappear again didn't settle with me at all. I wasn't going to have that happen again if we were going to take Esther down it was for good so those two babies can come home.

"Rebekah, we've been together for centuries. If you were human—" Elijah began to speak but Rebekah interrupted him rolling her eyes.

"When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body. Nik already has a coffin he can store me in." She glances over at Nik and I could see that his mind was churning away plotting and planning all this. Well I was going to have some input on this and Nik was going to hear me out because this wasn't all down the Mikaelson what happens to those children.

"But to trust Kol? That sleaze ball couldn't be trust looking after banana." I was really taken back with Damon little outburst then pieces of what I've seen today between the both of them today fell into place. Damon and Rebekah were…. Oh god really?

"It's not about trust, Damon. It's about finding the proper leverage." Rebekah wasn't going to give up on this idea and I think Damon just needed to accept it.

"She's right. Kol will do what's best for Kol- we just have to meet his price." Nik pulls out his phone and dials a number. But before he spoke to Kol or whoever I need to speak him about my thoughts on all this.

"Nik can we talk." He looked me as he put his phone back in his pocket. I looked to the rest of them and they awkwardly walked away from the room. "Look, if all of this is just another way to send Chance and Hope away then that's not going to happen." I needed to make that clear from the get go because I'm not going through another 6 months or years of not being able to see my son and I'm sure Hayley feels the same.

"Really?" Nik stood there with not so assumed look as I wasn't agreeing to his plan because his plan sucked. Letting them going into hiding isn't an option no more, well for me it wasn't. Now I've seen my son I held him in my arms I've seen him laugh and smile. I'm not going to let Esther take more time away from me being with him.

"Yes really. You brought Hayley and I here today to see our babies after all these months and now you expect us to just let them go back into hiding." Nik clenched his jaw. I didn't care he didn't like what I was telling him even he spoke today about wishing it wasn't like this. Well the only way to stop it being like this is to put an end to it once and for all.

"I didn't realize your Hayley spokesperson." Nik voice was filled with sarcasm probably to hide his anger, yep I'm certain it's to hide the anger. Well I can't agree with him on this I know he's trying to protect them by hiding them away but I want to give them their freedom.

"Nik now not the time for your witty remarks." I spoke as I began to approach him. Right now my mind was clear the clearest it has been in days. I need to be honest with him about how I feel about this and what I am will to risk to make it happen. "I can't do this anymore. I won't have Chance and Hope disappearing, because there are threat." Once again Nik gave me that look the one that he gives when he about to bite but the can bite all he wants. I will not change my mind about this. "The only threat to them is your mother. I will be the one to stop her." I raise my voice. Esther always made my blood boil from the moment that she threaten me when I was god knows where telling me to decide between Nik and my unborn child. None of the Mikaelson will stop me from taking her down as she is the reason to all of this.

"Star, there another reason why I do not what the children to return yet." Nik spoke taking me out of my thought. "Yesterday Finn spoke a curse that is place upon the first born of each generation Mikaelson family—" I burst into laughter as I heard this load of bull that Nik had heard from Finn. As I looked up Nik held a serious expression upon his face and unamused by my outburst.

"A curse Nik. Really?" I shook my head as I didn't think that Nik would have been easily fooled by something that Finn would tell him. Probably a lie from Esther once again she got to him.

"You know this Dahlia that helped you return. Do you remember why she did?" Nik voice was filled with seriousness and his expression match. I didn't understand why from speaking about some curse his jumped to talking about Dahlia.

"Vaguely. She told me that she was Esther sister. That it was your mother who damned me to die to make sure I didn't reach my potential." Nik just kept frowning as he was trying to process what I said. "Why are you asking me about Dahlia? What does she have to do with this stupid curse you were told about?" None of this made any sense to me. Why was Nik asking about his aunt?

"It's nothing. Like you said it's stupid." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nik, I need you to understand that I won't let anyone or anything stop me from having my son home where he belongs" I looked into his eyes as I spoke because I meant every words. Nik gave me a look of indifference for a moment then a small smile crept up on his face.

"I don't expect anything less from you Star. But you won't be doing this alone. We will take my mother down together." That is all I needed to hear from him that he wasn't against me that we be bring down Esther as couple that is something she will never see coming.


	9. Rising Like Phoenix From The Flame

**Klaus P.O.V**

Star was determined to take my mother down once and for all and I knew exactly what she meant by that. That she will be the one to bring my mother's death. I wasn't a fool when asked me if I understood what she meant by that. I know my mother had put Star through hell and back literally and confirming that she was the one who brought Star death. I didn't want to take from her the opportunity of doing that but I wanted a hand in this take down. I spent months grieving over Star death and this was all down to her. A part of me already knew of this but having it all confirm relighted that rage I held towards her. So it would be an honor to take her down once and for all with Star.

We both knew if we were going to go ahead with this that we had to leave Chance behind and as hard as that was for Star, she didn't see Chance and Hope coming home until she was put down. She was right as this story of Dahlia was just that a story so the only threat was my mother. I knew I had another demon to slaughter before it was official for my children to come home. That was Mikael he was a threat to me and would also be a threat to my family. Once that white oak stake was driven into his heart that when our family could be finally complete. This was something I wanted to do alone as he my dragon to slay as I have allowed him to control me for far too long, I will drive that stake through him once and I intend to do it once again. For not only for me but my family.

Watching Star saying her goodbyes to Chance was difficult but she knew, that he was in the safe hands of Damon. Even though Hayley and Elijah were staying behind Star would only entrust our son life with Damon, it wasn't that she didn't trust my brother or Hayley, but in Star eyes Damon her family. What helped matter was that both Chance and Hope were used to Damon. Even for myself it was difficult to walk away from my children but I knew that in time we will be all together. There was something else that caught my eye with these goodbye and that was how Damon and Rebekah were behaving. Damon was not happy about any of this I could hear him asking Rebekah to reconsider. Of course my sister is known for her stubbornness Damon wasn't going to change her mind, as they looked at one another I could see that something had developed between them something I didn't expect in a million years. I knew if I became all big brother right now it would only delay in taking our mother down. But Damon and I will be having a talking about this revelation.

The drive back to New Orleans was very quiet to start with as each of us were displeased about leaving but also knew what was to come. My sister was taking a huge risk in trying to fool our mother part of me thought she was brave. The other half kept thinking that in some way Rebekah would double cross me but I shook those thoughts away. While I was driving I received a phone call from Marcel confirming that Kol will help under a condition. Of course I didn't expect any less from Kol he always had to have something to his advantage, he wasn't one to do something for his family without gaining something… No Kol has not changed one bit even after our talk.

So what was Kol wanting from me? A diamond that I took from him when he was up to his trickery back in 1914 with two witches. In fact one of the witches was a Claire witch her name was Mary-Alice she fell for Kol charm just as Davina has of course I knew that this diamond had something to do with Kol plotting against me but he has always failed in his attempts. So I told Marcel I agree to his terms and that I will hand over the diamond as long as he played his part. That he found a suitable suitor for Rebekah to jump into that wasn't Camille.

"You are mad to give Kol that diamond." Star spoke as soon as I closed the call. I knew she was worried and didn't trust Kol one bit. Neither did I but I needed to assure her that there was no need to threat as Kol's little dastardly plan he may have in the making will only fail like always.

"Sweetheart my little brother has been plotting against me for years, and he hasn't got a lick of it right. I'll take my chances." I could see that she wasn't overly convince but she will see in time that Kol efforts will always fail. I looked in the rearview to see Rebekah looking with concern also. "Do you know what to do?" I need for her to understand that we are risking a lot in doing this. Rebekah takes a deep breath.

"Yes. But, if it doesn't go to plan, will you handle my body with care, please? I may miss the old model." I could sense that she was a little worried about all this but I will not allow anything to happen to her.

"If everything goes south, Nik will be there to pull you out. We just have to take Esther down, before she body-jumps. I don't want all of this to have been for nothing." Star gave Rebekah reassurance I could see my sister smiling in the mirror. I think she expected for Star to still hold some kind of grudge against her but Star was not like that. That was one of the qualities I loved about her she didn't judge and she always saw logic to the madness.

"You and I on the same team. It must be Christmas." I teased as recently Rebekah and worked against one another rather than together like we used to. "What is actually going on between you and Damon Salvatore?" I had to bring it up as it was bothering me from what I observed back at the house. I kept looking at Rebekah in the review mirror she couldn't even meet my eyes. Which meant my suspicions of something between the both of them was correct. "I mean he looked rather upset that you have chosen to do this—" I began to say but Star interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Isn't it obvious Nik….?" Star turns to Rebekah with a smirk. "It seems that they maybe in love." Once again she spoke in a teasing tone and I could see Rebekah flush scarlet red which was something she didn't do often. That alone was concerning. Damon Salvatore? My sister could do far better than him but knowing my sister she fell for charm. I've seen how Damon works and I wasn't happy about this whatsoever I expected her to deny it at least but all we had was radio silence from her.

"Rebekah out of all the people—" I began to say but then Star playfully hit my arm.

"Hey she's lucky to have Damon, he knows how to treat a lady. Isn't that right Bekah?" I beg to differ my sister was far too good for a Salvatore especially Damon Salvatore. I do appreciate everything he did over the months to make sure my children were safe. That didn't give him the right to jump into bed with my sister.

"Okay enough with the teasing." Rebekah spoke as she shot a look at Star who turned around looking like a school child being told off. "And you! I thought you would be happy that I was with someone who wasn't Marcel" She had a point there I didn't like the whole lusting after Marcel but it didn't mean that Damon was far better suitor.

"I just think that—" Once again I tried to speak and Star place her hand on my and gave me a distinct look. I rolled my eyes as it seems that Star isn't going to allow me to speak badly of Damon.

"What Nik is trying to say Rebekah that he is happy for you and Damon." Star spoke pleasantly as she approved to all this but I wasn't. "Isn't that right Nik?" She smiled sweetly at me and I shook my head and continued to drive. I'm not going to be happy or approve of anything until I know what Damon intension are. If time wasn't on our side right now I would bloody turn this car around and have ' _words'_ with him.

After a long and tedious drive with hearing Star and Rebekah talking about how this great love began with Damon. I wanted to mussel the both of them as if I heard that _Damon is so sweet_ one more time I will fiscally bring up my food. Once we arrived home I jumped out of the car before I lost my temper with the both of them I went up into the living room where Kol and his little love struck witch and Marcel were. I wanted to be updated with what was going on and if Kol had fulfilled his part of the deal. As I walked in I overheard Kol ask from Marcel the white oak stake to play face with my mother as he had been gone for so long. Kol had a point we couldn't arise suspicion with Esther so handing him the one thing that could bring my death was my only option for this plan to work.

"Kol! Whatever grudges you hold against me, we're doing this for the good of our family. Do I have your word that, for once, you will honor that?" I notice when Star entered the room there was a tense atmosphere between Davina and her. It seems they were not on the best of terms and something told me it was to do with bringing Mikael back from the dead.

"Are you crazy Nik?" Star raised her voice obviously unhappy with Kol having the one thing that could kill me. "No! No freaking way is he having it" Star yelled at the top of her lungs as she did the room began to shake as if there was an earthquake. Every person in that room held an expression of horror as they didn't understand what was happening. I knew this shaking was down to Star as she had done this before when she returned and was very emotional. I vamp-sped over to her holding her shoulder to calm her down. I could see the rage in her eyes as she was focused on Kol on the other side of the room.

"What the bloody hell—" Kol wasn't helping with his remarks It wasn't going to help me clam her down.

"Star look at me." I tried to turn her face so she was looking directly at me "Listen, Kol will not betray his family." The floor beneath us still shook as I spoke to her "Do you trust me Star?" She looked at me frowning "Then believe me when I say this that it's all a ploy to fool my mother." The shaking stopped suddenly as Star stood there breathing heavily like she was trying to catch her breath. The looks on everyone face in the room were still stunned none of them had felt Star waft and from the looks of it frighten the lot of them.

"Star, I know I give you no reason to trust me—" I heard Kol speak as he was approaching with caution. "I'm not against you, I will not betray my brother. You have my word, Star." Star stood there for a moment looking at him before sighing. I gave her a small smile as I knew this was difficult for her. I knew I was putting my trust in someone who has attempted to backstab me on numerous occasions but right now I had no choice.

"I'll get the stake." I was about to walk out of the room to go and get the stake so we could get all this over and done with.

"May I make a suggestion?" Kol called out making me stop in my tracks. "From what I just witness Star has immense power. If she was to help Davina here with the spell she will certainly counteract mother's, meaning the chances of our sister being forced in another body—" Kol was interrupted by Rebekah who approached Star with widen eyes.

"Star can you do this? Will you be able to stop my mother?" I looked at Star and I could see that she was overwhelmed with this suggestion. Star hasn't practice magic would she even know how?

"Sweetheart if you don't—" This was a lot of pressure to put on her considering when she has these outburst it wasn't like Star was a witch. Before I could finish my sentence Star interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"As much as I want to see Esther face when she realizes she is defeated…. I'll stay here and do the spell with Davina." She glance over at Davina who stood there awkwardly. I wasn't happy about this there was too much at risk as a spell like this as simple as it maybe. I didn't know what it would do to Star. Yes I knew she held a power within her but from the times in her rage she can't control it and what if that happens again? Davina wasn't powerful enough to stop her and Marcel what could he did. I looked at Star who stood there with a confident expression as she turned to me. "I can do this Nik. I know I can." Her voice matched her expression. How I asked her to trust me I needed to do the same with her because that is what a relationship is about. To have trust and faith in one another and if somehow Star can do this then her dream of having Chance coming home will be sooner than we thought.

 **Star P.O.V**

It killed me to walk away from Chance who would have thought spending such a short time with him after all these months I was attached to him. What wasn't there to love about him he was perfect better than what I imagined him to be. I knew in my heart I will be seeing him soon because once Esther is put in her grave there was no threat to him. Deep down I know it won't plan out like that not if Nik has anything to do with it. He will want all threat gone and that would mean Mikael who has been keeping a low profile since what happen. All this, everything that we are fighting for is to achieve only one thing and one thing only. The pursuing happiness. It seemed a long stretch away to reaching that goal especially in Nik eyes as I think he didn't see that happening.

I believed in the pursuit of happiness for a long time and I still do believe in it. I know it's not at all the same as being happy-which I think is fleeting, dependent on circumstances...If the sun is shining, stand in it-yes, yes, yes. Happy times are great, but happy times pass they have to because time passes. The pursuit of happiness is more elusive; it is life-long, and it is not goal-centred. What you are pursuing is meaning a meaningful life. There's the hap- the fate, the draw that is yours, and it isn't fixed, but changing the course of the stream, or dealing new cards, whatever metaphor you want to use that's going to take a lot of energy. There are times when it will go so wrong that you will barely be alive, and times when you realise that being barely alive, on your own terms, is better than living a bloated half-life on someone else's terms. The pursuit isn't all or nothing it's all AND nothing. That exactly what aim to this plan that it was all or nothing I will follow whatever plans Nik may have. When these plans don't go according to my own then I will not stop at nothing to get what I want.

During our journey back to New Orleans Nik brought up the obvious love affair that had been happening between Rebekah and Damon. Of course he behaved like any brother would saying Damon wasn't suitable for his little sister. Well I beg to diff as the question should be is Rebekah good enough for Damon? My answer to that question was yes. I know all sides to Rebekah and I remember how she spoke of what it would be like to fall in love. The times I had seen her ' _In Love'_ she was a different person she wasn't scheming she was just happy. If Damon made her happy and she made him just as happy then who is anyone to judge. The thing is that a true romantic will break the rules for the right reasons. It will not conform to the ideals bestowed upon the couple by society. Instead they will fight for a climate of freedom that allows them to pursue and obtain their heart's true yearning. It will appear incorrect in some upright form, but such perception only through the eyes of those travelling under the hypnotic notion of social paradigms. Do not judge those who are breaking the rules, rather try to understand their motivations. If their intent is pure then the fight is not in vain. That is what Nik needs to see that as he found someone who understood him on so many levels that his little just may have found that person too.

We finally arrived back home and Nik got out of the car in a rush. Personally I think the whole conversation I was having with Rebekah about how her relationship began got to him. Well Nik needs to get used to it from what I heard there wasn't going to anything that will break those two apart. Well maybe one thing that's if this plan goes wrong but I won't allow that to happen not just for Rebekah but for Damon too. Rebekah rolled her eyes to Nik stomping off and we walked to where the rest of them were. I knew Rebekah was nervous about all this but I know that Nik was going to be in arms reach and he will stop anything terrible happening to her. As I walked into the room I heard Nik about to agree to give Kol the one thing that could kill him being the white oak stake.

That's when I lost it was like all rage that was contained in me came rocketing out. I knew what I was doing as I felt the ground beneath me move but I couldn't. As each breath the bastard Kol took, my vexation increased I could see the look of horror on each of their faces but I didn't care because I knew Kol would betray Nik. It was something he always did even back in Mystic Falls when I met him for the first time he was prepared to kill me. All so he could stop Silas to be risen he didn't care that I was Nik wife or how it would affect him if I was too die. No Kol only thought about himself and only about himself.

Somehow Nik got through to me and asked me to trust his judgement on all this. Every part of me wanted to fight him on this but Niklaus was not a foolish man so I did as he asked. Then Kol brought a surprising revelation to everyone attention stating that if I helped Davina with the spell I could counteract Esther's. He believes that I was just or more powerful to stop her that they be able to disable her. I didn't know what to make of this as I wasn't the stable of people these days with those voices and urges. Well for nearly 24 hours I hadn't had an episode but it didn't mean it wouldn't happen again. Then when Rebekah asked me if I could make this possible that I could stop there mother with a pleading look in her eyes I knew as much as I may be worried I had to do this because I couldn't allow Damon to lose another woman he had fallen in love with. He deserved happiness just as I'm trying to fine my own. Nik wasn't too keen on the idea but I asked him to believe in me as I believe in him. So with it being agreed that I would help Davina with this spell all that was needed was for them to go to Esther.

The three of them left and I was left with Marcel, Davina, and a very worried Cami. I tried to assure her that I won't allow anything to happen to her. I don't think my words were encouraging her I guess Cami was more of an action person. She didn't deserve to be dragged into all this and for Esther to be using her as a vessel for Rebekah. I needed some time alone before we started this spell. So I left them all in the study and went into the kitchen and poured myself a large scotch. I was about to take a sip when I saw Davina enter.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had all this power?" She spoke a little dishearten. Well it not like she and I were on great terms since coming back. That was her own doing with continuing with my father apparent plan.

"You are questioning me about not telling you something?" I couldn't help but chuckle as right now Davina was being absolute hypocrite. "Do I need to remind you what vital piece of information you held from me?" I gave her a fake smile before draining my drink then pouring another.

"I know your mad—" Davina began to say as she approached the counter but I cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Mad? Me mad? No Davina I'm not mad. I'm disappointed in you." As I spoke how I was disappointed in her face filled with sorrow I couldn't be kind to her right now, because I thought she was a smart girl to listen to my words of warning. She thought I was protecting Nik by telling her not to go to war with him but I was protect her. Nik will hold back for so long until he will lash out and when that happens it will be her own fault. "You know from the moment Nik knew how important you were to me he stopped the games—" She began to shake her head is disagreement.

"You forgetting how he killed Tim to get his way?" She snapped back at me. I hadn't forgotten a thing I knew and remembered everything that had happened. I understood that she was still hurting from all that but her seeking vengeance wasn't going to return Tim back from the grave.

"No I haven't forgotten that, and I know you're still grieving for him because of your feelings. That pain of his death will be with you for the rest of your life." I had lost many people that I have cared about over the centuries I had walked this earth and it doesn't get easier over time. It's a pain that you will carry with you. That in a sense your too frighten to let go of because if you do it will be like letting that person go. "So why would want me to feel that pain? You say you love me as a mother. You look up to me. But you would do your upmost to kill the man I love?" That the part of all this I couldn't understand from the moment I knew about all this. That Davina looked up to me so much and she knew what Nik meant to, I learnt a lesson about all this and that her vengeance is far more important than anything else.

"You're comparing Tim to Klaus?!" She raised her voice. I was becoming irritable now with her negativity about Nik and how she so easy to dismiss what little good he has done.

"No. I'm not comparing. I know what Niklaus is, I know of all the wrongs he has done I'm not a fool." I could feel the same rage that I was feeling earlier that those voices would start again in my head. So I was trying to push it away as I know I will end up killing Davina "What Nik and I have isn't nothing like you're teenage crush!" As soon as I spoke those words I regretted them as Davina stood there with tear filled eyes. "Davina I'm sorry." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. It was heartless of me to even say that as I knew what Tim meant to her and it wasn't just a crush. "I shouldn't have said that it was my anger talking." It was just that. I was so busy defending my relationship I mocked what she felt for Tim and that wasn't like me. Well not like the old me.

"Your anger talks a lot these days…. What's happened to you Star?" She spoke as she wiped away her tears. I wanted to hug her and comfort her in some way but what I learnt is maybe the old Star was to naïve. That maybe this harsher side of me needed to stay around so I wasn't fooled by innocent eyes.

"I died. My baby died. I came back from the dead." I drained my drink then slammed the glass on the counter making Davina jump. "It's time. We need to start this spell." I walked away from her making my way down to the courtyard to start all this. I began to look through the vials of herbs to gather up what we needed. I looked up to see a nervous Davina and Marcel and Cami following behind her. I gathered up everything brought it over to the table. I spread salt, sand, and herbs around an hourglass on the table. "Ready?" I asked as I held out my hand to Davina and she placed hers into mine. I turned the hourglass "Kol will link this hourglass to Esther's. Ours will mirror hers." I'm hoping that Kol is going to keep to his word because I swear I will make him pay in ways that he will wish he was still dead.

"When the last sand falls, Esther will try to jump her into you." Davina spoke while looking at a very nervous Cami.

"That's when we will redirect the spell from you to Esther. It's meant to jam the signal just long enough to keep that kind of magic from working against anyone." I know Kol spoke of my help will stop Esther and I hoped he was right because as I've said before Cami didn't need to be mixed up in this family's drama.

"If it works." Cami spoke anxiously. I understood her doubt but she didn't need to worry as I may have a lot of power I still remember how to cast a spell then with Davina link it will help a great deal.

"It'll work! When Rebekah attacks, Esther won't be able to jump her into you, or herself anywhere else." Marcel added. I began to frown as I wasn't aware of any attack that was going to happen. I wanted to press on that matter but I knew if I didn't concentrate we would lose the connection.

"And we're sure Kol is on board?" Cami didn't trust Kol as much as I did but Marcel and Davina both nod in confirmation.

"He's on board. He's a thief and a liar, but, like Elijah, he doesn't give his word lightly." Even with Marcel words of encouragement Cami continues to look anxious. I looked at the hourglass and I could see mirror image of the room where they all were in Esther place.

"It's working." Cami stands to her feet, nervous as she approached the table. It seems that Kol had proved me wrong and that he was sticking to his word. Now all I'm hoping is whatever this plan of attack that Marcel spoke about will work.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of Star being so involved in this spell to stop my mother. As much as I tried to change her mind it didn't work one bit she was stubborn. Star felt confident that between her and Davina that they can block the spell from happening. I know Kol spoke that Star had this immense power that could stop Esther, I needed to device my own plan to assure that Esther was stopped once and for all. So Rebekah and I devised our own plan that will leave our mother shell shocked beyond belief. Before I left Star warned me not to trust Kol that even though he gave his word she didn't fully trust him I assured her that Kol wasn't one to give his word lightly and that in this situation she needed to just have a little trust. That in the end of all this it will be one huge step closer for our son in coming home. She seemed to have calmed down after I assure her of that. Rebekah, Kol and I left the compound making our way to the cemetery where Esther will be. One by one Kol and Rebekah went in and of course she was pleased to hear that Rebekah was taking up on her offer.

Just hearing the conversation I was getting angry in hearing of her reason for wanting us to take up her offer. A thousand years ago she didn't think of the consequences of what she was going to turn us into she didn't even give any us the option. Even the way it was all done it was brutal and now she stand here today playing dotting mother. She didn't even deserve to be a mother. What kind of mother would actually put their children through all this? None of that mattered as this was going to be ended once and for all. When I thought that Esther couldn't stoop any lower the reason behind wanting the white oak stake wasn't to protect us as Kol stated. She was going to used it on our original bodies to destroy them.

At that point I wanted to attack but I knew I had to hold back for the right moment to attack I watched as they left the room and made their way outside to the altar where Genevieve and Monique tried to sacrifice Hope. The hourglass sat on the altar, surrounded by salt and sand in a circle. Esther finishes setting up the spell and fire suddenly sparks in four metal bowls surrounding her. I stood on top of one of the crypts to get a better view of what the evil witch was up to. She laid the white oak stake on the end of the altar which makes Rebekah very nervous. Who could blame her as this was something we didn't plan for but I will not allow Esther to drive that white oak stake through her. Rebekah was doing all this so that Chance and Hope can return home and I will not allow there aunt to be killed in the process.

"Mother, think this through. You gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it!" Rebekah was still trying to bide time. I didn't know how much longer I could stay in the shadows because hearing everything I heard enraged me further. I thought I couldn't hate my mother more than I already did well she just triumph that.

"I am only destroying its flesh! Your beautiful soul will live on in the body of another." I saw that there is only 4-5 centimeters of sand left in the hourglass. "I have chosen well for you. A beautiful girl. Strong." Yes we knew exactly that was and it wasn't going to happen. I revealed myself to her standing on the roof of a nearby crypt.

"MOTHER! Stop the spell!" This was to end once and for all. I vamp-sped toward them and stood next to Rebekah. "You and your traitorous son." I couldn't believe that I convince Star that Kol could be trust when he was on Esther side the whole time. I should have allowed her the honor to send him back to the other side where he belongs.

"Nik, I didn't know anything about it, I swear." Kol spoke with panic in his voice with widen eyes. I couldn't even look at him so I advert my eyes back to Esther who had a look of realization.

"Oh, good. I'm glad you two boys are friends again. I did wonder what you'd been up to in your time away. Now, I know." She spoke in her mocking tone but was wasn't going to hear any of it any more.

"Stop the blasted spell!" I spoke through gritted teeth as she was trying my patient and I didn't want Star to be under the influence of this spell a second longer.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." That I didn't believe for a second she could stop this madness if she wanted to. I know Kol spoke of Star being able to stop her but I wasn't going to take my chances. Star hadn't practice magic and from what Marcel had told me she wasn't taking too well to it.

"Anything is possible." I stepped in front of Rebekah. "Take me instead." As this is what she wanted for me to agree to her terms.

"Nik, no!" Rebekah cried out from behind me but my focus was on Esther who stood there a little surprised by my offering.

"If only you'd taken my offer when it was still mine to give! Unfortunately, you've left me no choice but to make a... deal with Mikael." I clenched my jaw to control the anger brewing inside me. This woman was meant to be my mother and she makes a deal with Mikael the destroyer. What kind of mother would do that to their own child?

"Mikael?" Rebekah spoke horrified while Kol and I stood there glaring at her. I didn't expect any less from Esther she didn't deserve to be a mother. She didn't deserve to have us as her children. Less than 24 hours ago I was with my family there was laughter and smiles and she will never be part of that. That is what I'm fighting for and I will continue to fight this war until my victory.

"When Finn and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally." She looks at me. "All he wanted was the right to kill you." I stood there speechless every part of me wanted to rip her into shred but I knew I had to wait for the right time. I turned away from them to control the urge from killing her. "Kol, I would ask you to deliver the stake to your father, but it seems your loyalties have been compromised." I turned back around to face her.

"STOP THE SPELL, ESTHER!" I screamed in her face and she didn't flinch she stood there looking fearless.

"No, it's okay, Nik. I can do this." I glance over at the sand in the hourglass is even closer to being gone.

"So, you're feeling murderous again. You should know, I've already chosen another body." She mocked. I couldn't wait to see the look upon her face when she realizes that can't happen.

"NOW!" Kol yelled. I took athame off of the altar and stabs Esther in the neck with it. Esther falls to the floor, dead, just as the rest of the sand leaves the hourglass. I looked down at her body on the ground I couldn't believe that I did that I killed her. This wasn't what I wanted but she had driven me to this she was a threat to my children, my sibling, and Star. As much as she hated me to just hand me over for Mikael to murder she was still my mother. All the hatred I held for her just faded in that one moment as it sunk in that I killed her again. I looked up to see that Rebekah was having some kind of seizure I rushed over and caught before she can fall.

"Rebekah!" As I spoke her name the hourglasses explode I grabbed her and Kol diving them out of the way to avoid the shards of glass. I looked over at Kol who was looking horrified.

 **Star P.O.V**

When the spell started it was going great it was link with the hour glass in Esther presence and deep down I knew we would be victorious. With all eyes on me as I chanted the spell I felt a strange sensation the same sensation I felt when I saw Nik holding Chance. As I slowly moved my head and turned to look at Davina there was a dark shadow standing next to her as she had her eyes closed. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as I watched the dark shadow turn into a mirror image of myself. Just as it did when Damon tried to calm when I freaked out. It stood over Davina with this smirk across her face and in one swift moment she punched her fist into her chest pulling out the blade of Papa Tunde.

She stood there with the bloody blade in her hand and looked at me titling her head to one side with this evil glint in her eyes. It all happened so fast one moment everyone was standing looking at me intensely suddenly the room was turned into a blood bath. With Marcel, Cami and Davina bodies mutated scatted around the room I looked down at my hands and I saw they were covered in blood and I was holding the blade. In fear I dropped it and rushed over to what was once Davina and cried over her bloody corps.

During the spell I didn't understand what happened it was like I had no control over myself. It was like I was fighting something that was far more powerful than myself. A simple spell nearly cost me to take Davina life I watched as I saw the life draining out of her as much as I tried to let go of her hand it was like we were bounded together. One moment I was seeing a different version of myself slaughtering everyone in the room with the blade then next I blacked out. When I came around I saw Marcel standing over me with rage filling his face.

"Star what was all that about? You nearly killed Davina." Marcel was trying not to yell but who could blame him. He was right I had no control of nothing I was doing and I felt that I was draining the life out of Davina. What could I say to Marcel? I

"I don't know." I spoke as I got up from the floor I couldn't even look at him as I felt so ashamed of my actions. Regardless of the bad blood between us I could never hurt Davina no matter how much I disapprove what she did. It would hurt me just as much if anything was to happen to her. "I'm sorry." I looked over at Davina who still looked a little shaken up still. Marcel stood there looking displeased as the anger filled his face and I understood his anger towards me.

"Marcel, it's okay." Davina spoke calmly towards him. His expression didn't change he kept glaring at me from across the room. "Star not done magic in like a thousand year, I think she was just overwhelmed by it all." That was Davina explanation to it all but I knew otherwise I knew what happened was all down to this blade. It was changing me turning me into something I don't want to be and I'm scared to death that I can't stop it.

"Davina I swear—" l began to say but Davina cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Star, I'm fine there no damage done." She spoke so calmly and even gave me a smile. I didn't want her or Marcel to think that my plan was to harm her. I'm disappointed in her for wanting to take Nik down but that didn't mean I wanted to spill her blood.

"But it didn't work. After everything it didn't work." It felt like Esther was laughing in my face that even as planned out this all was she won. It just seemed like no matter what we do she will always come out on top. My dream to have my son home is fading away.

"Hey Star, we don't know until Cami wakes. She could have passed out due to a side effect of the spell." I nodded my head as she was right we wouldn't know what happened until she wakes up. I walked out of the room as I need air and time to think.

I went out into the living room and grabbed a bottle of scotch and sat down. I knew I had screwed up real back recently it's like I'm constantly trying to hide thing. It kinda feels like I'm not my own person no more. I'm slowly losing faith in myself that I can pull through this. Like I keep rattling my mind why I didn't let Angelic take this blade out of me. Was it because I was _really_ getting that kind of vibe from her? Or was it the power of this blade making me believe it? Right now I'm going with whatever dark magic in this blade and that is consuming me isn't planning to let me go.

This now was going to another level it was driving me to hurt someone I love and care for. What if the next person it tries to push me to kill is Nik? I have to do something about this. I need to do it discreet about this as I still can't tell Nik about this cause I know the lies alone will destroy our relationship I really messed thing up consciously or unconsciously and it was time for all of that to stop. I needed to take control I needed to have control of my own life and I will. There was only one way of doing that and that was entrusting my life with someone I may not fully trust.

I got up from my seat and went to go and speak to Davina as I entered the court yard I notice that Cami has been laid in an armchair and Davina is sitting at her side. She gently brushing her hair off her face. I looked up I saw Nik returns to the compound carrying Rebekah's body which he lays on the couch, I could see that that look on his face the look of when he feels like he had failed but it wasn't him who had failed. It was me. This was the part of everything that I hated that I was meant to be this powerful person but I can't do anything to save this family.

"Cami's not awake yet, either." Davina spoke as Nik kept staring at Rebekah lifeless body. One person who ran through my mind was Damon as another person who he had fallen in love with had been taken from him. I don't know if Rebekah will wake up in Cami body but it won't be Rebekah to him no longer. Suddenly Marcel rushes into the room.

"When she's up, we gotta get her out of the Quarter. She's not safe here. Someone busted Finn out!" This had to be some kind of joke it was like everything was against us right now. Nik stood up straight and sighed.

"My mother is using Mikael to do her dirty work, now." I felt my jaw drop as Nik said how Esther and Mikael are working as some kind of team. Suddenly, Cami awakens with a gasp, and everyone turns to her in concern. "...Camille?" She was looking around at each one of us and I was praying that it wasn't going to be Rebekah replying. "I suddenly love that stupid name!" Davina laughs in relief and hugs her. Nik and Marcel both smile weakly, and turn to check on Rebekah, who is still unconscious. Marcel sits down next to Rebekah and caresses her face with his hand.

"I couldn't stop the spell." I spoke as I did Nik looked at me with a look of indifference. I didn't know if he was mad at me "Please tell me that your mother's dead!" As I asked he slowly approached me. I felt my heart wanting to escape from my chest as I was frighten to hear what he was going to tell me. That just maybe Esther got away and all of this would have been for nothing.

"Rebekah and I took extra precautions. Esther is exactly where she needs to be." He spoke as he moved the hair from my face. "I want you to come with me there something I need to show you." He took hold of my hand guiding me out of the room. We got into his car and he began to drive and I notice we were heading toward Lafayette cemetery. He stopped the car and we both for out I had a strange feeling about all this. I had no idea what he wanted to show me but it had to be important. We entered the Delphine tomb, which is full of dozens and dozens of human skulls. There was unconscienced Esther on the ground I was about to ask what was going when Esther wakes up. She groans as she tries to get her bearings while Nik stood there with crosses his arms and smirks.

"Hello, Mother." Nik spoke smugly while Esther laid on the ground looking scared as hell. What had he done to her?

"What have you done?" I never expected her to be this frighten. The way she was looking at Nik was something I never seen before. Since her return she always appeared to be this fearless person now she was here in this tomb cowering.

"You- who sold me to that butcher Mikael like I were nothing more than chattel- ask me what I have done?" Esther sits up, her hands shaking nervously as Nik walks toward her. Whatever Nik was going to do she deserved it. "I've done what every good son does, Mother! I've followed the example of my parents. You taught me exactly how I should treat you." Esther looks around the tomb and clutches her chest. "You must be feeling a little twitchy right about now. It's what happens when you're in transition." Nik looked at me with a smirk on his face while my expression was of surprise. I never thought that he would so something like this to her and it was brilliant as Esther couldn't be a witch and a vampire at the same time. Esther licks her lips and notice of the blood bag on the floor next to her.

"No..." She was truly horrified and you could see the anger rising to the surface. "That's not possible!" She really wasn't taking all of this in but Nik look confident right now. This had really happed he had turned the tables on her, he made her into something that she had been trying to destroy and right now I couldn't be more proud of him. As death was too kind for someone like Esther. The craving for blood over comes all will the lust for it is something that even the strongest can't deny. The bloodlust will always win no matter what.

"Oh, but it is! You see, you might have thought you were one step ahead of us, but the truth is, Rebekah was two ahead of you." I looked to Nik frowning while he stood there with his huge smirk on his face. Was this the plan that Marcel spoke of? I looked at Esther who looked completely dumbfounded.

"The wine?" She spoke with horror in her voice. As she did Nik crouched beside her with this smug expression.

"You died with vampire blood in your system. It's a delicious irony, because, as you know, you cannot be both witch and vampire." Esther was clearly horrified and overwhelmed, chokes back a sob. "So, now, you can either be the thing that you hate the most, or you can be dead." He gets up and about to walks out of the door of the crypt, but turns back. "Your choice. Which is more than you ever gave us." Nik was right there that she never gave them a choice about this life they had lived for a thousand years. "Let go Star." Nik placed his hand on my shoulder as I kept looking at her crying.

"No." I spoke firmly as there was unfinished business between Esther and I. "Nik can you give me a moment with her" I turned to him and I could see concern in his eyes. I deserved to speak to her after everything she had done to me and to my family.

"Star I don't—" Nik began to say but I had to stop him from talking.

"Please Nik." He looked at me for a long moment. I know he was trying to figure out what I may do to her but he owed me this. She was the reason why I died. She was the reason why Chance and Hope were in hiding. She was the reason to a lot of the horrors in my life right now and I need to have this time. Damn it I was entitled to it.

"I'll give you a few minutes. Do not allow her to poison your mind." He leaned in and kiss my cheek before leaving the tomb. My focus went back to Esther who sat there staring at the blood bag as the temptation was getting to her. She shook her head then got up from the ground looking directly at me.

"You truly have my son under your thumb." She spoke a little smugly. She wasn't in the position right now to be judging or meddling into my affairs.

"I don't think you're in the position to give criticism over my relationship with Nik." She stood there firmly and every part of me wanted to rip into her but I knew it was that dark side me. The real me wanted answers. I wanted answers to questions I've kept asking myself since she had come back on the scene. "Why? Why from the moment I was with child you have been hell bent to destroy this family?" She stood there with a smirk on her face which wasn't helping the situation right now. It enraged me I grabbed hold of her "Why!?" I yelled at her. It seems Esther doesn't understand the soft approach it always has to the violence to get anything out of her.

"I couldn't allow him to be brought into this world—" I pushed her making her go back a few steps. It was so hard not to do anything to harm her but I had to be the better person here. I said I want to gain control again and this was my test.

"What happened to you Esther, that you turned this dark?" That was something I always wanted to know and it was my opportunity to finally find out. "Nik spoke to me about the time you all spent as a family before the destruction happened. How you were this amazing mother. That you loved and cared for each of your children. What the hell happened to you?" Esther turned away from me. Which made it obvious that she never been asked this question of why she turned into this person. Just when I heard about Nik childhood I was envious because he had a mom who loved and cared for him whereas I didn't have any of that. Then for her to do this 360 change there had to be something to have changed her. No one wakes up to set out to destroy their children.

"I made a choice that change the course of my life." Esther spoke sadly still with her back turned as she couldn't look at me.

"You know what that choice cost you? For all the children to hate you." That what happened each of her children hated her for all of her action that she had done. "Even deep down Finn despises you in some way, even with his loyalties" Esther turned around looking at me stunned that I mentioned her golden child but it was the truth. "Because his loyalties to you is because of what happened to Freya. He saw the sorrow the grieving the sadness that you went through when she was taken from you." She stood there not uttering a word and I knew the mention of Freya may touched a nerve but I didn't care. I didn't care that I may have opened up a wound because just maybe that wound needed to be opened for her to realize something. "As a mother who went through all that losing a child. Why would you want to put that suffering on another person?" That is one thing I couldn't understand she lost a child so why would she want me to feel that fate or for Hayley to feel that. Yes Esther thinks she won that she killed those two precious babies but that wasn't the case. I knew I had to sell my pain to her right now to open up what little humanity she still had.

"If I told you, you'll never believe my reasons." She was right I probably wouldn't believe a lying word that could come out of her mouth. I remember her reason when we met on the other side.

"Yeah the whole my son evil the spawn of Satan. That he would destroy Nik." I raised my voice at her because when I looked at Nik and Chance together it wasn't like that. I knew that there was a connection between father and son and it wasn't of evil. "You were known to be powerful Esther. Powerful enough to ensure the death of two innocent babies from the other side." I was trying so hard to keep my emotions in check as I knew that darkness within me wanted to come out. Yeah maybe Esther deserved to feel the waft of it but not until I'm done speaking. "Why didn't you use your power to save them rather than destroy them!?" She could have done that. Somehow was meant to be this powerful she couldn't have found a way to save Chance and Hope even. "Huh? Come on, you're meant to be this almighty powerful original witch. Who loves her children dearly—" I looked at her as she stood there with tears streaming down her cheek and I pitted her more than anything because she has lost it all. "I thought this would be different… I mean I thought I'll be the one to your end of life, but Nik and Bekah planned this out beautifully. There no need for me to get my hands dirty." Esther starts to cry, sprawled out on the floor of the tomb. She reaches out toward the blood bag on the floor and pulls it toward her. I took one finally looked at her before leaving. I may not got all my answers but staying silent is like a slow growing cancer to the soul and a trait of a true coward. There is nothing intelligent about not standing up for yourself. You may not win every battle. However, everyone will at least know what you stood for—YOU.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I felt like I failed Rebekah by not stopping Esther from doing the spell no matter the threats it was too late. I thought I won when I killed her all it did was start the chain reaction as both Rebekah and Cami went into a deep slumber. Even after everything Esther won no matter what we do she always came out of top. All I hoped for was that Rebekah hadn't entered into Camille body that Kol had done his part. When I arrived back at the compound there was a tense atmosphere I knew that was down to that they failed at their end. It wasn't that and made there was too much pressure placed on Star she hadn't done anything like this before. I should have stopped it all from happening. When I saw the look upon her face filled with sorrow as she looked over at Rebekah. Marcel informed me that Finn had been freed and I knew that was down to Mikael.

Once I announced that fear overwhelmed in Stars eyes all I wanted to do was share some good new with her from this devastating event. Suddenly Camille woke up gasping for air and my fears that it was going to be Rebekah, but it wasn't. Star kept apologizing for not being able to help but I didn't want her to beat herself up over this, she wanted to know if Esther was dead well I had done one better and I took her down to the tomb to see for herself. Words were spoken between my mother and I and as I told her she had vampire blood in her system when she died. The look upon her face was truly priceless that she would become one the one thing she despised. At least I gave her choice to die or become immortal that was more than she gave us.

Star wanted time alone with her and I wasn't sure about that because I knew how venomous Esther tongue was. As I looked at Star I could see that she needed this so I allowed them to _talk_ as I waited patiently outside I listened into the conversation and I have to say I was proud of Star I expected her to beat Esther into a bloody plop. No Star asked the question that we all wondered. Esther couldn't respond as she knew after all the lies and deceit no one would believe her truths. As Star walked out I embraced her with a hug as she was entitled to beat the living daylights out of her but this was Star. My beautiful Star who always somehow rose above it all, this is the reason why I loved her because she was the opposite of me she was everything I wanted to be but I was far to damage to be so trusting and forgiving. I told her how proud I am of her and that she may have left Esther in reflection of her actions.

I brought Star back home and picked up Cami. We both agreed that Cami would be safe along with Chance and Hope in the safe house. Of course Cami didn't have an idea of where we were going and when we arrived she was a little surprise that I brought her all the way out here. Damon came out holding Chance in his arms shortly followed with Hayley with Hope. Cami stood there speechless as far as she was concerned my two children had died. Damon handed Chance over to Cami while he and I could talk about the events that had happened. When I began to explain everything his anger broke out as he attempted to hit me telling me this was all my fault.

In that one moment I realized how much Rebekah actually him it wasn't a passing fancy or some sordid affair. Damon Salvatore was in love with my sister and I vowed to him that she will return. Damon wanted to return with me but I asked him to stay with Elijah being slightly unstable and Cami needing protection. I knew I was asking great deal from him as his concerns were about Rebekah and Star and being here was driving him insane. He fought with me on the matter but as I explained to him right now he was the only one who I entrusted with the lives of my children. That trust is something I do not give away lightly.

Damon agreed to stay and I had to save my goodbyes again to my children and it was getting that little harder each time. But it also gave me the drive to make New Orleans safer for the both of them I had dealt with Esther now it was about Finn and Mikael. Once those two are defeated then my son and daughter could finally come home. The drive back to New Orleans was long and tedious as I kept thinking about what Mikael and Finn might be plotting. Also the fact what was I going to do with Kol because I don't think this family reunion was going to be that simple.

All I was sure about in my life right now was Star. She was the only stability that I had and id she wasn't the way she was I would of surely lost my mind by now with all this disaster. When I arrived back at the compound I went straight up to the bedroom as I entered Star was sleeping peacefully. So I decided that I would make her breakfast in bed as I knew she was still beating herself up from yesterday's events. I went into the kitchen and began to the preparation. As I looked up I saw Davina enter the kitchen.

"Oh isn't the little witch that so determined to take me down…. And always fails. How does that feel?" I couldn't help but smile as Davina stood there with a face like thunder. This brought a smile to my morning after that long drive. A dose of rubbing up Davina Claire the wrong way with a morning coffee is kind of perfect.

"I hate you. I hate everything thing about you—" Davina began to spew out her hatred but I didn't want to hear it. I shook my head as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs and orange juice.

"Oh believe me love the feeling is mutual." I smirked at her and I could see it enraging her which brighten up this morning even more. I cracked the eggs into a bowl and began to whisk them as I wanted to not allow Davina to spoil this nice gesture I was giving to Star.

"This isn't about my hatred towards you. As much as I want to be the one to take you last breath." She smiled sweetly. If I was ever to die it would not be by this little witch as I would never give her the satisfaction of that honour. "There is one person we both care about and that Star." Why would Davina want to speak to me about Star? What did she want to make some kind of treaty for Star sake? Well maybe I need to remind all the attacks that had been recently have only been retaliating was her. "And right now I'm worried about her, and you should be too." Davina was only concerned about Star after her little episode earlier when she was ready to kill Kol. Of course Davina would be worried she's besotted in him.

"Star fine. She may have shook the foundations of the French Quarters—" I began to say but I was rudely interrupted by her.

"No Klaus that isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the darkness of her powers." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. What was Davina talking about? The darkness of Star's powers? She slowly began to approach me with a worrisome look upon her face. "Klaus during that spell I was connected with her. I kept having these flicking images of like a different version of Star. In this vision, or whatever it was she slaughtered everyone that was in that room with Papa Tunde blade." Davina spoke with all seriously in her voice and I couldn't take any of this seriously. As witches and there vision were never right there conception of it is always misinterpretation.

"You had a vision?" I couldn't help but laugh as this was rather funny as I knew that blade was long gone nothing to fear. I poured the egg mix into the pan to make the scramble eggs that I knew were Star favourite. "I can assure you that blade it destroy—" I was interrupted with Marcel entering the kitchen shaking his head.

"Actually Klaus it isn't. I just paid Angelic a little visit seem that Star compelled her to lie to you." I stood there surprised by this revelation. I knew I couldn't trust Davina but Marcel would not lie to me about something like this.

"Are you telling me that Star still hold that blade?!" I yelled as right now all I felt was rage from being lied to. Why the hell would Star lie to me about this? Why would she had compelled Angelic? I looked to Marcel and his expression confirmed that that blade was still buried in Star chest, I was about to walk off but he intercepted me.

"Where are you going?" Marcel spoke with worry in his voice.

"Star has been lying to me about this which makes me think what else she has been lying about."


	10. You Should Know Where I'm Coming From

**Star P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining in the room as I sat up and looked around I notice that Nik wasn't in the room which was kind of odd as I thought he would be not as restless since now Esther was put in her place. Then I remembered that he was bringing Cami to the safe house where Chance and Hope were I swear my memory is getting terrible these days. I guess since I come back there been so much that has happen half of the time I feel like I'm in some kind of nightmare. The only times I do feel safe or that I'm in some kind of reality is when I get that reassurance from Nik, I can honestly say I don't how I would got through any of this without him.

I look back to how things were before I gave birth to Chance how much hatred he held towards me. All because of that dark secret from 1919 a secret that wasn't mine to tell but brought destruction into my life. At times when I look back at that horrible part of my life I felt like Nik was basing all his anger solely on me. I still remember when he turned on me for the first time ever I knew he was scary but when those amber eyes are on you it's the most frightening experience ever. None of that all mattered now as it was all in the past and I'm looking into the future. What do I see for the future for this family? I do see happiness at the end of a very dark tunnel. How long will it take us to get there who knows?

I got out of bed and went into the bath room to freshen up as I was brushing my teeth Esther came into my mind. The conversation we had last night and some of the things she said like she made a choice that changed the course of her life. Something told me that wasn't to do with the fact that she turned her kids into vampires. I don't know why those words kept playing on but then what Nik told me about not allowing her to poison my mind. So I shook the thought of all that out of my mind. As I needed to focus on getting one step closer to brining Chance home and I was deluding myself thinking that getting rid of Esther would be a solution. She sent Nik to the slaughter by giving Mikael permission to kill him.

So he was the next one on the list to take down and let's not forgetting the momma boy. Who isn't just going to sit back quietly, so somehow we needed to silence Mikael. I went back into the bedroom and got changed before heading out of the room something caught my eyes on the dresser. As I went closer I notice that it was Nik wedding band. I thought he threw it away or that it was under some gravel in Lafayette cemetery. I placed it back where I found it and made my way out of the room. As I was about to walk down the stairs I see Nik at the bottom of the stairs with this huge smile on his face.

"Sweetheart, I was about to come and wake you up for breakfast." Nik spoke as I walked down the stairs. He was is a great mood something tells me it has something to do with turning his mom into a vampire.

"What got you all chipper this morning?" I spoke as I approached him giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to the table laid out with various types of food. Nik placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me to the table.

"Can't one treat his beautiful wife as she should be treated?" He spoke as he pulled out the chair allowing me to take a seat. "Well I can't really use that phases now can I? Not after how I burnt the one thing that was evidence of our marriage." Nik voice was filled with sorrow as he sat at the opposite side of the table to me. Nik and his moment of madness when he felt I had betrayed him from hiding the secret of Marcel and Rebekah treachery. Did it bother me that he did that? At the time yes but now a piece of paper didn't seem that important.

"It's just a piece of paper, it doesn't mean anything." That what I saw it as that it was just a binding contract just because it was burnt into ashes didn't mean the love went with it. My love for Nik has never fade and even in his darkest time when he wanted to hate me. He couldn't because what we have is something truly incredible.

"You speak those words but your tone says otherwise" I looked up to see him leaving his seat and approaching me. Did my tone really say otherwise? 'Cause honestly I did feel that it was just a piece of paper. "Why don't we get re-married? Here in New Orleans" Had Nik lost him mind? There was too much going on to even think about a wedding. I priority should be about bring Chance and Hope home not a wedding.

"Nik isn't there too much going on right now to have a wedding?" I shook my head as I began to eat some of this delicious breakfast. Nik placed his hand on my wrist then on the other bring me to my feet. He was acting a little strange this morning I know he felt victorious over Esther but he really shouldn't be letting his guard down like this. Then again it's rare for Nik to be in a good mood these days so maybe I should take advantage of it.

"For you Star—" He spoke as he snaked his arms around me. "—You deserve a wedding fit for a queen." I couldn't help but smile as it seems that he wasn't going to give me a choice to this matter.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo." I heard Davina voice as I looked up she was entering the room with her hand directed at me, I felt Nik let go of me as I clutched to my head due to the sharp pain.

"Da-Da-vina wh-what…arghhh!" I yelled as my legs began to give way. What was she doing? Then I saw Nik crouching down in front of me. He placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"It seems you have been telling lies Star." Nik spoke a little darkly. I didn't understand what was going on right now and why he and Davina were doing this. This had to be a bad dream they both wouldn't do this to me. "Marcel!" Suddenly I had shackles on my wrist the same shackles that Nik used on Kol and Finn.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo." Davina spoke those words again and the pain shot through me like a lighting blots. My whole body was jolting and I had no control over it.

"Ni-Nik wh-why ar-are you doing this?" I felt a tightness in my chest like slowly my lunges were seizing up. He spoke that I lied and my fear was that he was doing this because he found out about Ansel. That now he is punishing me.

"Believe me when I say this. I did not want it to go this way." I tried to look up to him but I couldn't see him clearly as my vision kept going in and out of focus. I knew of the spell Davina was trying to do she was trying to disable what magic was still in me. "That blade you lied about being destroyed is still buried deep within you—" It wasn't about Ansel this was all because I lied about the blade.

"Nik…. Please." I began to struggling to breathe as I tries to get to my feet. I wasn't going to be taken down like this I wanted this god damn blade out of me. There was no need for any of this.

"Davina she's still conscience!" Nik yelled to her. I wasn't going to go down like this I wanted there help and the more they were forcing me down the more I felt that side me that I'm frighten of coming to the surface.

"She's strong. Star fighting against me." Davina spoke as she came closer to me in hopes that the nearer she got the stronger. All she was going was making matters worse.

"Fight bloody harder!" Nik screamed at her. I could sense that he was frighten that he couldn't understand what was going on with me.

"You're only making it worse….." I spoke in between breaths as it was getting even harder to take in breathes.

"Klaus you need to do it." Marcel spoke with worry in his voice. What the hell was Nik meant to do? I looked at Nik who stood there clearly struggling with his all.

"No!" He shot a look at Marcel then turned to Davina. "DAVINA FINISH THE BLOODY SPELL." I wasn't going to allow it to happen like this they needed to hear me out. As I tried to struggles against Davina I felt something crawling it's way up inside my. I knew it was this darker part of myself scrapping away at my organs fighting to come out. I couldn't do that I've seen what damage it would cause if I allowed it to take over me.

"Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo." Davina chanted louder and the room filled with wind as all the window flew open, I began to choke as I felt it crawling it way up my throat. "Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo." I felt weak now as Davina was giving her all to disarm me. I was about to fall to the ground when a pair of arms caught me. As I looked up I saw Nik looking down at me with worried eyes.

"You don't know what you have done…" I spoke weakly before everything turned into darkness.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

From the moment I learnt the truth about Star I was enraged as I never expected her to keep something like this from me. Then there was the questions that ran through my mind which all started with ' _Why'_ and each and every time there wasn't an answer. I knew if I had to take down Star it had to be unexpected. That she could suspect anything because now knowing all this some of her actions recently made a little more sense to me. So when I shared my plan with Marcel and Davina on how I wanted this all to plan out Davina wasn't best pleased. I knew she cared for Star dearly and recently they haven't been getting on but maybe that was down to this blade influences her.

I had to leave Marcel to talk to her because if I was left alone with Davina in the mood I was in I would end up causing her bodily harm. As I left them to talk I went to take a stroll because I knew I needed to calm down if I was going to put on this performance. I received a phone call shortly after from Marcel informing me that Davina was going to go along with the plan, I knew that Marcel had an influence on her he was like a father figure to her whereas Star was the mother figure. She wouldn't allow her to have this blade with all its darkness slowly take away the woman we all love.

It turned out a little differently than I anticipated as I didn't realize what a force Star was, she fought Davina and I could see the little witch giving it her all but for Star to get back to her feet with such a strong spell. For a moment I thought it wasn't going to happen that Davina wouldn't disarm her but it eventually did. When Star spoke _'You don't know what you have done'_ before passing out there was a tense atmosphere in the room. Davina stood there frighten while Marcel gave me a worrisome look as I picked up body up on the ground. I wasn't going to take anything Star said seriously as it may not have been her talking.

When I told Angelic about this before Star sent her on her merry way, she did some research and it was unknown about the way this blade affected Star but from what Angelic understood about Star past and how she returned. She reckon that the blade was feeding off her in a different way unlike what it did to me sending me into a slumber and facing my fear. What the blade was doing to Star was weakening her in a different way by slowly trying to take over her. With Star stupidity by compelling Angelic to lie and leave convinced me even more this was happening.

I brought Star into our room and placed her on the bed Davina entered to get ready to start the spell to remove the blade. She spoke as she wasn't sure if she could do this and I reminded her she was a witch that tarred Mikael from the other side. If she could do that she could get that bloody thing out of Star. With that I left the room before I got into another altercation with her. I stood there thinking how didn't I see all this? How could I not of notice that there was something clearly wrong with her? I couldn't think about all this right now because I feel that my head is about to blow with all these questions.

I heard a noise from the room that I had given to Kol to settle in. Maybe it was my time to give him another olive branch after he helped with the problem with our mother. I went down into the cellar and picked up a bottle of absinthe. I knew this was a drink that Kol enjoyed I went back up the stairs as I passed mine and Star room I could hear Davina chanting away. I walked passed making my way toward Kol room. As I stood in the doorway I watched as Kol was unpacking. He finds a photo of Rebekah from the 1910s on the dresser. He picks it up and chuckles as he looks at it.

"Settling into your new accommodations?" I wasn't too sure about Kol moving in but something told me this was the baby step to rebuilding our relationship. As he has felt like the outcast all this time I might as well make him feel a little welcome.

"Well, I would have preferred my old room. Seeing as it's filled with a dusty nursery and a hybrid, I thought it best not to complain." Kol and his sublet comments that he always has to throw in. I pulled out a bottle of absinthe as I knew this was a drink that Kol enjoyed thoroughly.

"I brought you something in honour of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favourite, or, at least, it used to be." I presented the bottle to Kol. "La Fille Verte!" Kol takes the bottle from me and looks at it with a huge smile. It seems that I still know how to do that still so that was a good start.

"Ding dong... the witch is dead! Or undead." I couldn't help but laugh as that statement there was very Kol like. "Whichever. Cheers!" Suddenly, the bottle shatters in Kol's hand, and its contents spill all over the floor. Kol looked at me with a little fear in his eyes as I turned my head to see Finn standing a few feet away from us with a face like thunder.

"Where is she?" Finn demanded. I knew exactly who he was after but there was no way in hell was I going to allow him anywhere near her.

"Finn! Please, join us." I spoke to not try and show my annoyance while Kol shakes the liquor off of his hands and stands next to me. Finn didn't quite look himself right now maybe it's to do with the fact his missing mother. That he is frighten of what I may have done to her. Oh boy he really wasn't seeing this coming. "My, my, you look peaky." I turned to Kol. "Doesn't he look peaky?" Kol stood there with a fake look of concern.

"He does look peaky." I turned back to Finn he held the same unmoved expression. He's certainly didn't look like he was in the mood for our games right now.

"You feeling alright?" I couldn't help but smirk as he stood there unamused. Finn was one who never joined in always at mother apron strings.

"Don't make me ask again." He growled and I knew he wasn't going to back down but I was going to have a little fun with this.

"Well, I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, she's tucked away somewhere perfectly safe. You'll never find her." That I knew she wouldn't be able to get out of that tomb even with the blood bag I had left her. She rotting away quietly lovely right now. Who would have thought that her blood lust would be far greater than her hatred for vampirism.

"You think you've won." He spreads his arms wide "Let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brother." I notice that Kol looks alarmed as Finn gives us one last glare and leaves.

It seems that I underestimated how far Finn was willing to go and his warning about my arrogance. Not only did I have a brother who was hell bent keep me prisoner in my own home with riff raff. Star was incapacitated in our room because of that god for sake blade. Which I might add that somehow a witch who claims to be so powerful can't bloody get it out of her. I went to check in on her and she looked pale and hardly here I hated that I did this to her, but it was necessary it had to be done not for all of our sakes but her too. I couldn't be locked in here like a caged animal no longer I walked over to the balcony to tests the spell. My hand began to burn after a moment, I yanks my hand away from the barrier. I turned to see Kol joins me looking frantic.

"Did he really just trap us all in here?" Kol seemed as gobsmacked about all this as I was. Did I see Finn going this far? No way but there one solution to this.

"He certainly did. Which means we have a witch problem. You're a witch. Fix it." I was about to storm out of my room, but Kol stops me.

"And what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?" Kol was truly frighten but he needs to step up his witchy way considering the guest that were trapped in this confined space with us.

"Well, considering the crowd, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, I can easily out-wait our brother's antics. You, on the other hand, might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners." That was the truth of the matter they will grow hungry over time as we don't know how long this barrier will be up that my dastardly brother had put up. Bloody witches and there spells.

"I'm gonna need some help." Kol spoke as he looked a little panicky. Which meant only one thing that he wanted Davina to help him.

"Mmm." I smiled fakely as Davina entered the room with a bowl of water.

"Davina, you need to let my lovely sister in-law out of her deep slumber." I stood there stunned as I expect him to be asking for Davina help not to asking her to wake Star up.

"You're kidding me. Right?" Davina looked at him with disbelief. "Klaus she's unstable. That blade already proven to be a challenge to get out." Hearing Davina telling me that it worried me further that somehow these blade had become attached to Star. I knew deep down this wasn't a good thing at all and maybe that what Star meant with her last words before passing out.

"What about that witch you used to sexual commerce with—" Kol smirked as he looked at me and before he finished that sentence Davina interrupted him.

"If you mean Genevieve she's long gone." As soon as Davina let out that name I felt myself shudder. While Kol stood there with huge grin upon his face probably thinking up something stupid to say.

"You sly dog Nik another witch." Kol playfully punches my arm and I glared at him. He swallowed hard before turning to Davina with a smile. "No love I'm talking about a witch that Nik use to knock around with back in 1914. What was her name again?" He stood there with his stupid smirk while I wasn't assumed. He knew exactly who it was and he had to bring up the fact that once she and I had intimacy. "Angelic. She was a fiery thing. Red hair to match it too." Once again he spoke in his teasing tone. I glance over at Star and I knew there wasn't much of an option to all this. If Davina couldn't get that blade out then I might have to turn to Angelic. Something I hate to do because I know that each time she seen me with Star it was difficult for her. She was the only witch I have every respected and I did care for her.

"That was the witch who Star compelled she's been around since then?" Davina spoke taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh so the wife silence her." I was getting tired of Kol bold cheekiness as it was becoming annoying and not funny.

"Kol, if you giving me more of a reason to rip your tongue out you're certainly going in the right direction." Kol took a step back as I took a step closer to him he knew I wasn't playing now. "I'm not listening to you about Star being powerful enough. Do I need to remind you what happened last night!?" It was because of that she is in the situation she was in right now. She can't do anything to help us with this barrier and I won't allow Kol to think she is as strong as he think she is.

"Nik you and I both know Angelic can remove that blade from Star and fix her. Right now we need Star untapped from this dark power to take down this spell Finn bloody place on this compound." Kol had a point that Angelic would be only witch who would be able to do this. She had worked with dark magic before I've seen it with my own eyes. Considering she kept herself so youthful since early 1900 that was impeccable kind of power. "Do I need to remind you vampires and wolves in a closed confinement isn't a good thing." Kol had a point at some point it might turn into a blood bath in here with Star laying there venerable like a vampire buffet.

"Why do you even think that she would help, after what Star did to her?" Davina had a point I would have to do a lot of sweet talking to get Angelic to even agree to this. Marcel warned me that she was not happy whatsoever.

"She's been in love with my brother for over a hundred years. She do anything to please him." Once again Kol was really pushing it with me. "Isn't that right Nik?" I was in two minds to just tare his heart out right now. There was no need to bring up the fact that Angelic has been in love with me for hundred years.

"Davina I wouldn't get too attached to Kol. If I have my way he be dead by the end of the day" I would just throw him to vampires let them satisfy there hunger when it kicks in.

"That's the brotherly love that I've missed." Kol pats my shoulder. It seems that there wasn't much of a choice in this matter as it would solve one problem meaning the blade. But I wasn't certain if I wanted Star to have any involvement in removing this barrier.

"I'll call Angelic." I took my phone out as I was about to leave the room but stopped and turned to the both of them. "If this all goes wrong Kol it is on you." I watched as he swallowed hard as he knew it wasn't just a threat that I will make him pay in ways that he wouldn't be able to imagine.

I called Angelic and it took a lot of persuading to get her come. Apparently Star wasn't too kind to her on the last visit but I assured her that once Star had the blade removed she will be a different person. Like always Angelic couldn't resist my charm and informed me that she will be here very soon. I just hope that it wasn't too late that the blade could be removed. That it was down to Davina not being powerful enough to remove it not that it couldn't be removed. I walked over to the balcony in the court yard and looked down at the vampires and werewolves are mingling in the courtyard, having drinks and trying to enjoy themselves despite the fact that they're trapped. Gia wanders around the room with a bottle of bourbon, filling up people's glasses.

"You're worried about Star?" I heard Hayley voice as I turned I saw her standing next to me. "Klaus you did what you had to do." Who would have ever thought that Hayley would agree that I had done something right. The earth must be off its axel.

"Yes I know, but what has it cost me?" That is what I fear more than anything. That when Star wakens she will be different as her last words she spoke haunted me telling me I didn't know what I have done.

"Did you tell her about Dahlia?" I didn't answer as this whole Dahlia fiasco was the last thing on my mind. "Klaus you can't keep something like this from her. This crazy aunt of yours brought her back from the dead. Now it's all come to light about what happened with your sister Freya—" I interrupted her.

"I know the story Hayley." I tried not to snap at her but like always I failed. "Star spoke of how Dahlia despises my mother that her reason for bring Star back was because she was the reason behind Star death. My mother signed her death sentence." Even as I recited the words that Star told me it cut like a knife into my heart. As my mother loathed me that much to not only take away my children from me which she failed at. But she succeed in taking Star from me the pain of mourning for her was still there. Even till this day I'm frighten that I will wake up and to find out that this is all a dream that Star would still be dead and I will feel all that pain again.

"So you're thinking this Dahlia did all this out of the kindness of her heart?" Hayley questioned and it was a good one and my thoughts on that changed once I knew of what was happening with Star.

"Up until last night yes." Everything changed from the moment I knew she had been lying to me. The Star I know and love wouldn't lie about something like this. I know with her return something changed but I never expected for it to be something like this.

"You need to tell Star." Hayley smiles weakly at him before turning her attention back to the courtyard. Hayley was right I did need to have a serious talk with Star about this as I couldn't just see this story about Dahlia to be just a fairy tale.

"I will, when the time is right." That all I could do and today wasn't the day to be speaking to her about all this. I notice that Hayley was starting intensely down at the courtyard with the vampires and werewolves being in closed space. "Worried about your wolves?" Hayley just looks at me blankly "Or, perhaps the source of your anxiety is a little further from home? How is Elijah, by the way? I'm sure he found your visit most curative." From what I witness when I dropped off Cami they were both a little cosy.

"Ew! No." I continued to look at her with a smirk and she eventually caves "That obvious, huh?" She clears her throat awkwardly, and I started to laugh.

"Well, you both had a certain glow about you all morning. Frankly, I'm glad the two of you dropped your pretences and, uh, shall we say... let the spirit move you?" I started to laugh even harder, and Hayley cuts me off, shoving me playfully and laughing along with me. As awkward as I found this before I could see that Hayley was good for Elijah. It was nice to see my brother happy after everything Esther did to him. Maybe Hayley deserved a little happiness too.

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay, stop! Enough! This family is weird enough already." I notice her face suddenly grow serious as she watches Jackson down below. Who has grabbed his own bottle of whiskey and has settled himself in a chair next to some fellow werewolves.

"You're feeling guilty, aren't you? Wondering if you should tell your betrothed things he doesn't need to know. From all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, Hayley, love on which the strongest foundations are built." That something I thought I would never say but after all the lies and deceit that there has been in my relationship with Star. That now I was at the receiving end of a lie I knew it wasn't the way to build a relationship. That when Star does awaken there going to be strong words shared between us.

 **Davina P.O.V**

Part of me regretted in telling Marcel and Klaus about Star because it was really taken to an extreme. Klaus was all in battle mode about how to take Star down and I'm like she's your wife your lover and you talking like she an enemy. Believe me when I say this Klaus and I even when we are on the same team don't get on and I think it will always be that. He wanted me to be one to take her down and I wasn't prepared in doing that. I wouldn't inflict pain on Star like that because the spell they wanted me to do was one of the most horrific types. So once Klaus saw I wasn't going to be bullied by him he got Marcel to _'speak'_ to me in hopes I would change my mind.

Marcel wasn't winning at first but then he played _'Star like your mom'_ card and that really pulled on my heartstrings because she was that. Then when he began to say if I didn't do it Klaus would get another witch and if he did that person wouldn't be able to hold back like I can. As they would see her as a threat whereas I would see her as a person and I'm willing to save her. After he told me that I was fully on board I wasn't going to let Klaus grab any witch to do this to Star. With the way the witches in New Orleans felt about her they would defiantly make her suffer.

Once Klaus came back all pleased as I agree to go along with all this. He began to plan it all out and it did all go according to plan up until when I was trying to weaken Star and she began to fight me. I knew it wasn't her as I could see from her expression she was frighten as hell with what we were doing to her. I could see a thick dark aura around her which sent a chill down my spine there was something latched on to her and it wasn't friendly. I knew it had everything to do with Papa Tunde blade. We learnt about that and it held one of the darkest deity within the blade that he had summon from the underworld. What scared me in that deity was controlling Star already? After a lot of fight I somehow got her disarmed and Klaus left me to try and take out this blade. He had given me a spell that some witch called Angelic was going to use to take it out of Star. Each time I attempted to use it nothing would happen it was like something was blocking me.

When I thought matter couldn't get worse Klaus and Kol are having some huge debate and Kol tries to use his charm on me asking me to wake up Star. Like were these Mikaelson out of their minds? It took a lot to take her down and now he wants me to wake her because of this barrier Finn put up to teach Klaus a lesson. Well I told them both that the chances of Star having that blade removed it going to take a while as I was being blocked out. Then Kol began to speak about a witch that Klaus to have sexual innuendo that she could help. Yeah stupid me I thought he was on about Genevieve as she was long gone but it turns out this infamous Angelic was the witch.

There was a lot of banter coming from Kol and Klaus wasn't happy about it. Especially the part when Kol spoke freely about her being in love with Klaus for a hundred years. For her to be around for a hundred years she must have used some aging spell she probably looks in her 60's now. Eventually Klaus agreed to call Angelic to come and help not before threating Kol that this was on his head. A typical Klaus move nothing never on his head.

I checked on Star to see she was okay as she was running a bit of a temperature before but she seemed fine. It must have been an affect from the spell. I came back down and walked over to the entrance to where this barrier was. I reached out to touch the barrier when Kol rushes out and stops me.

"Careful, careful! It's nasty." He spoke before I could touch where the barrier was. Kol looked at me and smile. "Pretty girl to the rescue, eh?" I grinned at him as he always had a way with words. "You ready?" I nodded and the two held out our hands so that they're nearly touching. Once they're settled, they start the incantation under their breath. After a moment, Kol and I rebounded backwards.

"Ahhh!" I was a little stunned by what just happened. Kol glances at his hands and gives me a look. "What just happened?" As I was totally confused by all this. I knew between Kol and I we would be able to do this without Star help. I didn't want her to be doing any magic not after what I witness last night. Suddenly Klaus appears out of nowhere.

"I assume that means we're all free to go." He spoke pleasantly as he approached the both of us. I knew he was going to be mad as he didn't want Star to play any part of this as much as I did.

"No, the spell's locking us out." Kol spoke anxiously. I knew that this wasn't any type of spell and that maybe we would actually need Star for this.

"Vincent must be channelling something. A dark object, maybe." Both Klaus and Kol looked at me with frustration and concerned. Cause this meant one thing when this Angelic did come we would need to tap into Star to try and counteract what Vincent has done.

"Oh isn't this like a sense of Déjà vu. Kol Mikaelson seducing a Claire witch. Just like old times." I looked up to see a woman with red hair standing just at the edge of the barrier with a huge smile on her face. She muttered something under her breath and took a step forward going through the barrier unharmed. Who the hell was she? What did she mean seducing another Claire witch?

"Excuse me!" I half shouted at her and Kol placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly and gave a significate look.

"Angelic…" Kol bellowed with huge smile. "You've not aged one bit. What to tell me the spell to that? You can see I'm not immortal no longer." He spoke in his cheeky manner like ways. Kol was like a breath of fresh air at times like he didn't care about what people thought. He just spoke his mind and that something I really liked about him.

"Just you're on the shelf beauty products." She spoke as she pinches his cheek "So I've been summoned here…." She shot a look at Klaus. I could see just by the way she was looking at him she was in love with him. What the hell was wrong with these women? Star stunning and this Angelic is pretty too what the hell do they see in him?

"Angelic it's always so pleasant to see you." Klaus spoke attempting to be charming but he wouldn't know what that is if it bit him in the face. He opened out his arms as Angelic approached him and he embraced her in a hug. Who would of thought that Klaus would be kind to anyone I thought that role was only for Star.

"It's ashamed your manner don't extend to your wife." She spoke as she pulled away. Something told me that Angelic wasn't a huge fan of Star. It all down to her having these strong feeling for the hybrid.

"She not quite herself recently. Even Davina can vouch that Star—" Klaus began to say but she cut him off in mid-sentence.

"I don't need to hear about how perfect your Star is." Her tone was filled with jealousy. I looked to Klaus who appeared to be a little uncomfortable with her response.

"Is it me or is she turning a slightly shade of green?" Kol whispers in teases tone into my ear and I had to hold in my laughter as she was making it so obvious. I don't know how she was planning on helping Star when she clearly doesn't like her.

"I understand you're still rather upset, but I need to know that this can be fixed." Klaus spoke calmly towards. Oh he was really trying to butter her up so she would do this. The feeling I'm getting from her right now I don't want her to even touch Star I don't care how powerful she was.

"Do all of you actually realize who Star is?" She turns to looks at all of us. "You all look at her and see her as Star the one who has stood by Klaus not matter what wickedness he has done." She smiles sweetly at Klaus but she was right there were more layers with Star. "She was born a traveller, but not your average kind either. She is the daughter of Silas. One of the darkest people to walk this earth." She was right Silas was one scary guy. Well once you got to know him it was different but he was once something to fear. "Making Klaus look like the Easter bunny." She playfully nudge Klaus. As a child I heard stories about both of them it was like horror story you would tell by campfire but the one that scared us the most was Silas. As it was told he would destroy white magic and bring an end to witches and everything that is created by white and black magic.

"I've met Silas not scary whatsoever. More annoying than anything else." Klaus spoke carelessly. Of course he was going to say that as Silas was on best behaviour because Star asked him to. He loved his daughter more than anything in this world and held back from killing him. As he knew what it would mean in hurting Klaus would hurt Star. That something I come to realize too now with everything that happen and I won't hurt Star no more. She going through a hard time and I want to be there for her even if that means dealing with Klaus.

"You saw a father respecting his daughter by tolerating the man she loves." It was like Angelic read my thought or maybe she knew a little more about Silas than the ghostly stories. "Not the real Silas I can assure Klaus." She smiled at him widely while he didn't seem amused. I had enough of this I wanted to know what was the point to her bring up about Star past.

"Okay Star the daughter of Silas we all know that. So what does that have to do with the blade that I've been trying to get out of her?" She looked at me arching her brow. I didn't see anything special about her she look and felt like your average witch. Okay she somehow walked through that barrier something that Kol and I couldn't do. But I didn't trust her at all.

"This is all Mikael fault he did this—" Klaus began to say but she interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Klaus. Mikael not that smart he just jammed the blade into her not knowing the affects." That right Mikael wasn't the sharpest tool I knew that well with spending time with him. It all about kill murder kill in his mind and that what he thought he was going with Star. "I'm sure he was just as freaked out with her walking and talking." That would be something I would like to have seen his face when Star woke up like nothing happen. "Look Klaus I will get that blade out of her but I need you to be prepared that she might not be happy about the way you took her down." That something I fear more as she will be aiming the daggers at me as I was the one who disarmed her. I just hope that when she wakes up she Star the Star we all know and love.

"Don't worry about Star. I will deal with her." Klaus spoke confidently but there was something in his tone that had me worried. He wouldn't actually do anything to harm Star? Would he?

 **Klaus P.O.V**

As the day was moving on it was getting even more complicated by the second. Finn was being a tyrant by keeping us locked in this compound filled with a bunch of vampires and werewolves. Then to top it all off Kol is telling me that Star powerful enough to break this spell that Finn had place. It took Davina all her might to take her down I wasn't going to have her waken with that bloody blade still in her. Then to make matters worse Davina admitted that she was finding it a challenge to remove the blade. That's when Kol began to reveal my past with Angelic about our antic in the 1900 when I first met her here in New Orleans. As much as he was irritating me he was right she was the only one that could remove the blade. So when I called her I had to do some grovelling but she soon told me that she would be over immediately.

To say it was getting tense around here with the werewolves getting hot headed and vampires not best pleased with the attitudes. Angelic finally turned up she somehow walked through the barrier with ease. Which had me in two mind to ask her to take the bloody thing down. Then I stopped myself from doing that because this situation with Star was more important. Angelic began to speak about how Star was the daughter of Silas and we tend to forget how powerful she is. I guess she was right because when I look at Star I don't see her as that or that she was a creation from so called evil man.

Angelic went off with Davina to start the process with Star. Kol began to ramble about something but I walked away as I wasn't interested. My phone began to ring and I saw that it was Elijah and answered. As I said before the day kept getting that little more complicated. As now I was informed by Elijah that the body that had been prepared for Rebekah to jump into wasn't actually Rebekah. We had no bloody idea where our sister was.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" I didn't understand any of this as far as we all know was that Rebekah was going to jump into this Angelica Barker.

"I just received a call from Angelica Barker, who is still very much herself." This couldn't be happening right now. I stopped at the end of the hall, where I sense Kol was eavesdropping on my phone call. That devious little blight how could I have ever of trusted him with something like this of course he would mess things up in some way.

"Stay where you are. I'll handle it." I didn't need Elijah coming all the way here not in the condition he was in. Damon had been giving me regular updates and it seems that my brother was still feeling the after effects of Esther magic. I hung up on him and Kol appeared from the shadows looking a little concerned but tried to cover his concern with a smile.

"Everything all right?" Kol spoke a little worrisomely as he was probably aware that I had found out what he had been up to. It took every single ounce of strength to not kill him on the spot.

"It will be, provided you've found a solution to this little quandary of ours." That was the only reason why I hadn't killed him yet as I needed him and Davina to somehow find a solution to get us the hell out of here.

"Well, I might have. I'm not sure you're gonna like it, though." He spoke worrisomely but whatever it was it didn't matter as I needed to get the bloody hell out of here. Things were going to get nasty and I didn't want to be in the middle of a blood bath. As much as I do enjoy those my priority was on finding my sister.

"I'm not sure we have a choice." What else did he want? Not so long ago he was talking about waking up Star which has been proven a challenge on it's on. Now his after something else?

"There are things that we need from the lycée, which means we need it clear of Finn. And, knowing him, there's only one thing that will distract him for long enough." What on earth was he talking about? What would have Finn so distracted to leave his humble domain?

"And what's that?" Kol bit his lip nervously which meant only one thing that was I wasn't going to like his suggestion.

"If you tell him where to find our mother." This was the last thing I wanted to do, to give Finn the one things he longed for. It seemed that I didn't have much choice in the matter. I walked away from Kol and pulled out my phone and dialled Finn number. If this was the only way to get us the hell out of here then I would have to put aside my smugness of having one over on Finn.

"Klaus! Willing to concede so soon?" Finn spoke confidently. I knew I had to keep my temper under control as I do not want to arouse any suspicion.

"I merely seek to negotiate. You want our mother, I want out of this bloody compound. The economics of what comes next should be easy to grasp, even for you." It was all as simple as that nothing really to think about it was like best of both worlds.

"What I want, brother, is to exterminate the plague that is your kind. What I want is to watch the flames flicker over your smouldering corpse." I couldn't help but roll my eyes to Finn dramatics. It was like a male version of Esther speaking. "What I want is to hear the silence once you finally stop screaming." I began to make a static-y noise with my mouth as I was getting bored of this threats that he never succeed with.

"I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection." Finn laughs sarcastically. "Could you repeat everything you said after "What I want?"" As I got bored with his rambling of how he wants all vampires to be gone Esther had truly poison his mind. She wasn't successful and neither will be Finn.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that hunger hasn't yet sapped your humour. But, I should warn you, brother- if those vampires even attempt to feed, they'll find themselves ravenous. Unable to stop. I'm sure your wife will be succulent after dinner treat." I felt my smile drop as Finn spoke of how things would change that Star life would be endanger with very hungry vampires. "So, every moment that you waste with me will only lead you to the inevitable carnage." I stood there trying to figure out some kind of solution but how could there be a solution to all this? How was I meant to stop a bunch of vampires famishing for blood?

"Esther for our freedom. Do we have a deal?" I hated that I had to submit to him but he hadn't left me with much choice.

"Well, I think I know better than to trust your honesty. But, yes, if I find our mother unharmed, then I might consider granting your reprieve." Finn and his bloody games! I knew that my hands were tied in this situation and I need to put one person first and was Star.

"Saint Roc No 1. The Delphine tomb." I growled down the phone before angrily hangs up and head back downstairs to plan our next move. I needed to get Star out of here before the vampires hunger set in.

"Klaus!" I heard Angelic call out and I stopped to turn around "It's done. I've removed the blade from Star, she should be awake shortly." I could literally kiss her right now but that wouldn't be appropriate considering Kol bring up the past.

"Angelic, I really don't know how to thank you." She walked down the stairs and I could see that she wasn't quite herself.

"Well double the usual payment." She about to walk away I caught her arm as I didn't want her to leave like this. It was uncalled for what Kol did earlier as even as loyal as Angelic has been over the last hundred years. The subject of our past was a sensitive one and each time it was brought up she became like this. As much as I wanted to talk to her like I normally would I had a bigger issue going on right now and she was powerful enough to counteract Finn spell.

"I will triple, quadruple it if you can take this barrier down holding us all in." She looks at me intensely as she was contemplating the offer. "I know something like this is a walk in the park for you." I thought in complimenting her might convince her to help. It had worked many times in the past but with the look she was giving me I wasn't certain if my charm was working.

"Do you think that you can stand there bringing out your charm, and think I'm going to do something because you ask?" She spoke in her teasing tone which meant that it worked. With Angelic she have this barrier down in a matter of moments.

"Well I was hoping so…" I smiled at her and she mirror back the same but it faded away as she became serious.

"Klaus I would love to help, but getting that blade out Star took a lot out of me." I looked at her stunned as I didn't expect for something as simple as removing that blade would take up some much of her power. "She has absorbed A LOT of that dark magic from that blade." Angelic spoke worrisomely. What did she mean by that she absorbed the dark magic? I needed for her to elaborate on this as I needed to know what to expect when she wakes.

"What does that even mean?" I wanted facts not riddles. I wanted to know exactly what she meant by this because if Star awakens and it's not her then I need to be prepared.

"It means keeping this barrier up maybe good thing. As I honestly don't know when she awaken if she going to be herself." That concerned me a great deal because if this blade has changed her then what the bloody hell could I do to fix her. I swear when I face Mikael again I'm going to brutally murder him for what he done to Star. "I know you love her more than anything…." Angelic broke me out of my thoughts of murdering Mikael. I could see she looked drained and I felt not like a good friend now asking her for help. "Let me rest up a little and maybe with Kol and his girlfriend I can help them take it down." I was surprise that she was willing to go ahead. She just spoke about how exhausting it was to take out the blade from Star.

"You just said—" I began to say but Angelic interrupted me.

"What your brother Finn is using to keep this up is an immense of dark magic. Between the three of us we could hold it down for about a minute. The choice is yours if you want to get Star out of here knowing what you know." She gave me a small smile before walking away. Angelic has warned me what to expect and when Star awakens I'll see what I have to do maybe she might be wrong about this darkness consuming her. That just maybe Star will be Star as I know she's a lot stronger than she looks. I guess I have to judge the matter when I see her as now I'm on guard for what to expect.

 **Star P.O.V**

My body felt numb as I opened my eyes to see the white of the ceiling. I tried to move my legs I felt like I couldn't feel them I began to panic but slowly I began to get like a pins and needles sensation run through my body. I sat up and my vision was a blur I could see something or someone standing far from me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I did my vision was clearer and I could see a very worried Davina. What was she doing here in my room?

"Davina?" I spoke groggily felt like I had been in some kind of boxing match. Every part of me felt achy from my head down to my toes. Davina sat there with a look of concern and I didn't understand why.

"Hey. I'm so sorry—" She spoke as she came over to stop me getting out of bed. "Hey you shouldn't be on your feet." I felt really light headed like I wasn't stable on my feet. I tried to remember what happened I know I work up before but everything was kind of a blur to me.

"What happened? What the hell going on?" I could sense from Davina that something was wrong she was tense and I could hear voices muttering loudly. I clutched to my head to in hopes it would stop the random voices that were all speaking at once.

"Calm down please." Davina slowly moved my hands from my head. "You gave us no option—" As soon as she spoke those words I had a flash of imagines in my mind of what happened. When I was at breakfast and how Davina attacked me.

"You attacked me…." I backed away from her as more images filled my mind and a voice spoke clearly _'Even your beloved Klaus wanted to take you down. 'What man would do that to the woman he claims to love?'_ "Oh my god! Even Klaus was in on it." Davina stood there looking horrified as I let out a scream to try and stop the voices. As I knew when this happened it or whatever it was that was trying to take over me wanted me to do something bad. I refuse to allow it to have that control I know I'm stronger than whatever it was.

"It was for your own good sweetheart." He spoke as he enters the room with a look of indifference. "Good to see you on your feet." He smiles then turns to look at Davina. "Davina, Kol and Angelic are waiting for you." I notice that Davina hesitates to leave but does. I couldn't believe he played me this morning talking about getting re-married all so they could knock me out. I wasn't going to allow my anger to get the better of me.

"This is great." I began to chuckle to hid my annoyance. "All this time I wanted Davina to stop….. Look at you both now true BFF." I spoke as approached him but I notice that he tense up the closer I got to him. Which meant only one thing that he was pissed with me about hiding the fact I still had the blade inside me.

"The only reason Davina and I are on common grounds is down to the fact you still had that bloody blade inside you." He yelled at me and he had every right to be angry as I shouldn't of lied I should have had Angelic take it out of me when she came. _'You didn't allow that to happen because you knew you didn't want to be apart from us Star.'_ "Do you realize that you put our child life endanger. My daughter life!" He snapped me out of my thoughts and I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Hold up!" I yelled at him as what he just said was uncalled for and I did everything I could not to harm my child and even Hope. "Endanger? The second I felt I was a threat to Chance. I W-A-L-K-E-D A-W-A-Y!" I screamed at him taking him by surprise. How dare he even think I would do anything to hurt those babies? No matter what I would never let anyone including myself harm a hair on their heads. "Don't you dare Klaus tell me what I need to realize." I couldn't even look at him so I walked to the balcony to get some air before I exploded. As I was about to step out of the door I was burnt by something. My hand was raw red and covered in blisters.

"Star…" Suddenly he had hold of my hand and right before our eyes my burnt hand began healing slowly. I took my hand away from him as he wanted to play all concerned now after yelling at me. "I shouldn't have raise my voice." He looks into my eyes "I understand you were frighten that this blade was taking control of you. You have nothing more to fear." He held up the blade in his right hand. They did all this so they could take it out of me? I didn't if I wanted to hit him for putting me through all that pain or kiss him for finally taking that thing out of me.

"You got it out." He looked up and gave me a small smile as he did I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I notice that he was a little hesitant to hug me back but he eventually did. I was just grateful I had that thing out me and it was all down to him even if his method was a little barbaric. "Thank you." I pulled away from him and I still saw worry in his eyes but there was no need to be worried it was gone. And these voices will soon follow I will be back to how I was pre-Mikael jabbing me with that stupid blade. "You didn't have to ambush me the way you did." I spoke calmly as I entwined my finger into his. I wanted him to know he didn't need to treat me as the enemy that if he spoke to me about it all.

"I had to take necessary precaution. You understand that don't you?" He spoke as he took his hands away from me walking over to the door. There was one thing I didn't quite understand and that was about this barrier they put up.

"But a barrier spell?" He sighed in frustration as he turned to me and I could see that there something else going on here.

"That isn't down to me it seems I may have ticked off Finn. Teaching me some kind of lesson of some sort" More Mikaelson drama looks like Finn having a tantrum today probably because of what happened to his mother.

"So we are stuck in here?" I asked as I approached him and once again he tense up as I got closer to him. I didn't understand why he was being like this with me one moment he was cold the next he was hot with concern of my burns.

"For now…" He spoke a little absent minded. "Why don't you make yourself presentable? I need to see to a bunch of vampires and werewolves drinking up all the liquor in this place. " I looked at him frowning as I didn't quite understand what he meant by that statement. Why would there be vampire and werewolves in the same place at one time? That just asking for disaster.

"Huh?" I felt a little confused about all this. He approached me with a smile cupping my face and looking at me for a long moment. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now. I thought with Esther take down and the blade finally removed from me he would be a little happier than this.

"Don't worry sweetheart." He leans in and kisses my forehead "I'll wait for you downstairs." He walked away from me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because it had come out that I lied to him. What frighten me more is if I was ever to tell him about Ansel he didn't actually react too well to this lie. I think Elijah is right that it's something he must never know because from what I've seen today Nik just might murder me if he knew of the truth. I walked over to grab something to wear form the closet when I had a strange feeling overcome me. I felt light headed and kept seeing stars then that same scratching feeling I had earlier from inside me started again. I went to open my mouth to scream as I did everything just turned into darkness.

 **Davina P.O.V**

Star was finally rid of that damn blade and it was all thanks to Angelic she somehow did it. So that was one worry off my mind the other was to get us all out of here. I didn't see that being an easy task either as whatever Finn was channelling this spell through was some real dark and powerful stuff. After Klaus saw Star he was adamant that she will play no part in bring this barrier down. I understood why because she looked really out of it and she wasn't exactly stable with whatever magic she held. Of course Kol was unhappy but Angelic assured him that between her and I we be able to hold it down for a minute and it should give enough time for most of them to leave.

The only problem was none of the vampires could leave as this spell was a destruction one meaning anything made with magic won't work. Like those snazzy daylight rings that the vampires were wearing. I watched as most of the werewolves and vampires are still congregated in the courtyard. The vampires are huddled in a group on one side of the room. The werewolves watch the vampires curiously on the other side, noticing that they're visibly anxious and restless. Suddenly, one of the vampires accidentally runs into Jared and the two glare at each other forehead to forehead.

"Watch it!" Jared yelled at one of Marcel men. It was getting really heated in there and if we don't drop this barrier it was going to get real messy.

"Hey!" Gia shouts as she lunges toward them and pulls the vampire away, while Jackson pulls Jared in the opposite direction. "Back off!" She warned him. She definitely had that leader kind of quality to her I get why Marcel turned her.

"Break it up!" I glance over at Marcel as he watched from the dining room and turns toward towards us. I could see that he was worried about his people and Angelic seemed confident about this other way but I didn't see it as a solution. Then again we didn't have any other option right now.

"Things are getting testy out there. Come on, we better move this along." Angelic approached him with a smile and I'm glad it her telling him because I know Marcel going to mad about this.

"Uh, Vincent's boundary is too strong. But, what Davina, Kol, and I can do is cast a destruction spell. It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself." That was the huge catch to all this and it didn't work well for Marcel or his people. "If it works, well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down." Angelic spoke a nervously. I told Kol it wasn't a good idea for her to help us as whatever she did to take that blade out of Star had drained her. Of course Kol kept saying that she was fine and there was no need to worry. So I wasn't my concern was for Star and to get her out of here along with Kol.

"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me." Marcel spoke confidently but Klaus didn't seem too happy. Actually he didn't look to happy even after he was told the blade was removed from the woman he was meant love. The tense atmosphere in that room earlier could have been cut with a knife I just hope he don't hold this against her.

"If the spell works, it will suppress all magical objects in the vicinity. That means your rings." Klaus finally spelled it out to Marcel and that when it hit him. He groaned in frustration as he knew exactly what it meant they were screwed either way.

"And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead." He spoke as he glance over at me and I gave him an apologetic look as I wish I could do something to help. This was the only option even if we got the werewolves out that made it safer for the vampires. Cause if things keep getting heated one bite from a wolf is fatal to a vampire.

"Unless you wait for nightfall." I was surprise that Klaus gave Marcel that option. Maybe the beast can love…. No I'm not going to be like that no more. I'm not going to allow Star to see the hatred again I'm going to try my hardest to tolerate him. She means a great deal to me and I won't have this drift between us no longer.

"Agh." Marcel looks out toward the courtyard where the vampires are hanging out. "They're also new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close." Marcel, Klaus, and Kol look at each other, at a loss for options. There was nothing they could do there wasn't any other solution.

"Come on Davina let's get set up." Angelic spoke as she ushered me out of the room. Even she knew there wasn't anything else that could be done. Even when I asked her how she got through the barrier earlier couldn't she do that again taking each of them out one by one, she just told me that would take a lot of power from her and she was pretty much drained from helping Star.

We began setting up for the destruction spell at the entrance of the compound. Angelic passed the barrier and even after she did that she could barely stand on her two feet. She was adamant that she could do this. I have to say my view on her changed over the course of the day even with the fact she was in love with Klaus. We were passing the ingredients through the barrier as we create a circle with sand and salt place flower petals in the middle. Across the room tensions are still running high between the two species especially when Jared picks a fight with a nearby vampire.

"What are you looking at?" I turned to see what was going on. He shoves the vampire, who lunges toward him. Josh, who is at the bar, looks backward at them in concern. Gia, too, has noticed the fight and rushes over to intervene. This Jared was a real troublemaker always starting up something.

"You want a piece of me?" The vampire retaliate and Jared picks up a nearby table and smashes it into pieces, before he and another werewolf quickly pick up two wooden legs to use as stakes. When Jared swipes it at one of them, Aiden rises to his feet to break it up.

"HEY!" Aiden yelled as he grabs Jared's shoulder to pull him away, he spins around and swipes at Aiden, which cuts a long, bloody gash into his forearm. The smell of his blood stirs up the vampires even more, and they all hungrily start to circle around him. Suddenly a vampire jumps on Aiden and pushes him on his back while another held him down. Before either of them can feed on him, Josh rushes over and snaps one of the vampires' neck to save him before pulling the other away. Who was held back by Jackson and Marcel. Aiden looks over at Josh gratefully but then he, too, is overcome by hunger and stares at his bloody arm in a daze. I was about to go over there when Angelic warned me not too. I watched as Josh turned and he looks as though he's about to pounce when Klaus appears out of nowhere.

"Joshua! You get away from him right now." This seems to snap Josh out of it, as Jackson manages to incapacitate the other vampire who tried to attack Aiden. I thought I would never be grateful to see Klaus but I was as I knew if Josh hurt Aiden it would have destroyed him.

"Start the spell!" Marcel yelled as he struggles to hold Jared back. I turned back to Angelic and we both quickly continue setting up, tearing up herbs and lighting candles. Time really wasn't on our side right now and the only thing we could do was get anyone out of here that is a potential blood bag or threat to the vampires that I care about.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Angelic words to me about Star stayed in the forefront of my mind that she may awaken and not be the same. So as soon as I heard her I went to check on her I couldn't quite figure out if she was Star there was certain aspects about her that didn't seem very Star like. My guard kept going up and down because I didn't know how to trust my instincts when it came down to her. How could I look at her and think of her being something evil? This was the woman I loved more than the air I breathed in. She was the love of my existence how could I chose to believe that the woman that stood before me wasn't her. So I had to get out of that room as my judgement was being clouded.

As I left I went to check on Marcel as I knew he was worried about this situation we were all in. On my way Angelic stopped me to tell me that the spell would last for only a minute but during that minute anything with magical qualities would be disable. That meant the daylight rings that the vampires wore. So the only option in that one minute was to get the werewolves out as they were the ones who couldn't control their tempers. With vampires that are faming for blood it wasn't a good predicament. When Marcel was told about this he wasn't pleased but he knew it was the only option and all we could do.

Once again these vampires and werewolves broke out into a fight and the one person that surprised me was Josh. He was ready to attack Aiden which from my understanding was his boyfriend, it was getting too intense and I knew Marcel and I couldn't hold all these people back. It was time for Angelic and Davina to do there bit to get us the bloody hell out of here. Davina and Angelic are finally ready to cast the destruction spell, and have raised their hands parallel to each other to start the incantation, though they mutter it too quietly to be understood. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind comes through and blows out all of the candles around them, and Davina gasps. Davina looks at the threshold of the house and holds out her hand to check for the boundary.

"Davina!" Kol yells as he rushed towards her to stop her. Davina wasn't listening she keeps going, though, and her hand touches Angelic without burning, revealing that the spell worked. Davina smiles, proud that they did it

"Okay, Jack, now!" Hayley calls out. As it was agreed to get all the hot-headed werewolves out of here for the safety of Marcel and the other vampires who will be contained in here.

"Come on, go!" Jackson rushes the werewolves out of the house, along with Hayley. While the vampires, who can't leave in the daylight, hide out in the shadows until it's safe again. Aiden looks over at Josh, who gives him a rueful look before he leaves.

"Remember, sixty seconds!" Kol shouts out to the crowed. My eyes adverted to Star walking down the stairs wearing the same attire from earlier.

Angelic gave me a significate look and I knew what it meant as from our conversation from earlier. Would I take the risk of allowing Star out into the streets with a potential darkness within her? Then leaving her here with a bunch of hungry vampires wasn't the best option, I needed to listen to my head rather than my heart on this matter. Before the time's up I grabbed the fleeing Kol and threw him back into the compound, where he falls and hits the stone floor, cutting his forehead. There was no way in hell was I letting him out after what he has done to Rebekah. Then I saw that Star was about to across the barrier and I vamp-sped over pushing her back a few feet. I stayed outside the boundary with Davina while still blocking them from leaving. This was the right thing to do if Star is as powerful as Kol seems to think then the both of them will survive through this. Kol deserve to be left here with wild hungry vampires whereas Star I needed certainty it was actually her.

"Slight change of plans. I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous lies that you both truly are." I watched as the both of them stood there gobsmacked by my comment.

"What the bloody hell?" Kol spoke he rose from the ground looking at me with confusion. Did he really think that he could get away with what he did to our sister?

"Klaus what the hell are you doing?" Star yelled as she began to walk toward the barrier and I pushed her once again. Angelic was right about there being something different about Star and it was confirmed three times to me.

"That is the third time you have called me Klaus." She stood there with a confused expression as if she didn't understand why it was a big deal. "In the 522 years I have known Star, she has not once called me by that." She stood there with a very believable look of disbelief in her eyes. That was a fact she never called me Klaus. That name had never passed her lips until this very day when she was awoken after having that blade embedding in her for god knows how long.

"You're keeping me here with a bunch of hungry vampires, because I called you Klaus?" She spoke in a mocking tone as she attempted to push pass me once again and I stopped her. I didn't want to hurt but I will if she keep continuing to try and pass me. "Have you lost your mind?!" She screamed and the more she behaved like this the more I was convinced that was my Star.

"I'm not allowing you to leave because I do not believe you are Star." I watched her jaw drop as I spoke those words and I turned my attention to Kol who stood be-side looking dumb fold. "Where is Rebekah?" Kol looks backward at the vampires, who are looking at him hungrily, but fortunately for him, they cannot lunge for him while their daylight rings are still neutralized.

"Please! They'll kill them!" Davina cried out as she grabbed hold of my arm and I glared at her as Davina was not fully aware that Star or whoever that person stood before us was still trying to fool us. Then there was Kol the sneaky to the very end betraying like always.

"Here's a little educating Davina. That—" I pointed over at the imposter that was claiming to be Star "—Isn't Star who you idolized. The model may look the same but beneath bonnet it there something very different." Star stood there with her arms folded glaring. She didn't make any attempt to pass me again as she knew I was right and that if she tried again I will harm her. "Then there Kol who should have thought about that before he betrayed our sister! Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And, seeing as you cast the spell- and, well, you're you- I'd hardly call it an un-crackable case!" Everything pointed at him and no one else.

"Rebekah's fine, Nik!" He angrily starts to walk toward me. "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of—" He's cut off when he crosses the boundary, which has been put back up, and burns his hand.

"Oooh. Barrier's back up." The vampires, realizing they can go back out in the sunlight, start to swarm around the both of them. "And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back in my home! But you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies!" Kol stood there looking shell shocked with what I had done to him. "And you! Need to leave Star body." She stood there clenching her jaw as rage filled her face. "Well, let's see how well they help you both survive when you're stuck in there!" I turned my back to them and Angelic stood there with apologetic look upon her face as she knew that was one of the hardest things I have done. To leave the woman I love to be left to fend for herself. I just hoped that if Star was still in there she is strong enough to fight whatever it was that had taken over her.

"I swear once I'm free, I'm going to kill you Klaus!" I heard her scream at the top of her voice. I slowly turned to see she at the barrier with a vengeful look in her eyes as she trying to push through as she did her skin began to blister and burn. She had that look that all murder give when they were ready to kill their prey. She yelled in fury as she couldn't handle the pain no longer taking a step back as she did her face began to heal.

"Looking forward to seeing you try." I took one final look at her before walking away. When an angel was dying in the mist and the devil knelt over her and smile. That is what was happening with Star something truly dark had taken over her and I will not rest until it's casted out.


	11. A City Made Of Thin Glass

**Marcel P.O.V**

The way things went down wasn't what I expected. Well Kol betraying Rebekah I expected but for Klaus to turn on Star like he did. That was something I never thought would happen. She was acting like a lunatic after he walked away a side to her I have never see either, I tried talking to her and she kept rambling in some other kind of language. My guys were looking at me to say what the hell Klaus had left with us. It all happened so fast one moment she was at one side of the room talking to herself and shouting. The next she attacked my guy she nearly killed two of them but somehow Kol knocked her out, of course he was all smug about it and used it as an excuse for the guys not to feed on him. I warned him to get away as I may just give them the heads up for his arrogance. The guys weren't pleased with Star actions, and all I could do was try and calm them down the best I could. It wasn't easy but time and patient they finally started to believe that we were safe from her.

I left them all down in the court yard while I made my way upstairs. During that fight that broke out I got bit by that jerk Jared as I was trying to keep him from hurting one of my guys. I knew what it all meant that if I didn't get Klaus blood I'm going to turn into one crazy person. I been though all this before a few months back when witches tried to kill Klaus daughter. It wasn't a pleasant experience and now I was going through it again. I tried to sleep but I couldn't between this bite and not knowing if Star was going to wake up being all crazy. Then the fact I had to protect Kol because I knew if anything would happen to him would upset Davina, didn't give me the chance to rest my eyes. I heard my cell ring and as I looked at the screen I saw that it was Klaus I was in two minds to answer but right now wasn't time for me to be stubborn.

"I've searched the entire French Quarter- Finn has vanished. I can't remove the barrier that has you trapped until I have my hand around his throat." None of this was looking good and my guys were slowly looking at Kol and Star as there next meal. The way the both of them have been behaving I don't know how much longer I can hold them back. Considering that this werewolf bite getting worse as time was going on.

"I was hoping you had a Plan B." It didn't help circumstances with what was going on in here right now. Controlling hungry vampires and out of control Star.

"Davina. She doesn't know it yet, but she's going to help me break his spell. Your job? Keep Kol alive. At least until we learn Rebekah's whereabouts." What Kol did I wanted to murder him myself but his only still breathing because of D. For some crazy reason she had fallen for him and if I let him die I honestly don't know what it will do to her. Especially after what happened with Tim. "How is she?" Klaus spoke with concern and of course I knew he was talking about Star.

"You mean the woman you love that you left here with a bunch of hungry vampires?" I knew Klaus was crazy at time meaning being reckless and all but this what he did wasn't only endangering Star but us too. That was proven with her tantrum after Klaus walked away. "She's fine. After Kol gave her a blow to the head she's been out cold" That part wasn't pleasant but for once I was happy that Kol was around because I didn't want to go down the alternative route.

"Was that necessary?!" Klaus was play concerned husband now wasn't what I needed. If he was that concerned he shouldn't have left her in here.

"Kind of, she was going to go all murderous on my guys. She has those magical shackle on to stop her doing anything stupid." That was a struggle alone putting those on her in the whole time I had known her I had never seen her in this way. "Look Klaus most people wouldn't understand what you did, but after what we all saw Star is one craz—" I began to say but he cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Marcel I assure you that is not Star. The only successful part to this day so far is the fact Angelic finding a solution to expel that demon from her." That was a good sign because I honestly don't know if Star wakes up if she will end up killing us or vice versa. "A spell such as this needs close contact and I do not trust Kol. So Angelic will be entering the premises, and you need you to keep you hungry vampire away." Not only did he want me to keep my guys away from Star and Kol now Angelic. I rolled up my left shirtsleeve and looks down at my forearm where I had a large, nasty-looking werewolf bite. I winces quietly and sighs again I had a flashback to the previous day, when he was restraining one of the werewolf leaders, Jared, who ended up biting me.

"Are you listening to me?" Klaus spoke impatiently. I knew I needed to tell him about my condition as I knew that the longer I stayed in here without the cure the more of a risk I would become.

"Yeah. Uh, that all sounds fine and good, but listen... when I was getting the werewolves out, I got bit." I didn't know how he was going to react to this news if he even cared. Things between Klaus and I hadn't been that great since it came out about Mikael return in 1919. Even as much as we were trying to get pass it all there was still that bitterness.

"I will get you my blood. I will get you out of that house, Marcellus." Klaus spoke with conviction in his voice as he did I nodded. I knew he would do whatever it took to get us out of here and get his blood to me just by the way he spoke. "Whatever it takes." He hung up on me I turned and looked over at the Mikaelson seal on one of the walls, which has a dragon eating an animal underneath the M. As I was staring at it my vision starts to blur.

 **Flashback- New Orleans 1915**

 _I looked down to see that I was in mu army uniform the same I wore when I was about to join the First World War. Something caught my eye and it was the same golden Mikaelson seal on the wall but it had a fresher look to it. I felt like myself but didn't right now. What was going on?_

" _You are not leaving this bloody house, Marcel!" I heard Klaus yell and it snapped me out of my thoughts I looked that him. He was wearing the old attire from the early 1900. I_ _pulled out a folded letter and hands it to Klaus. He wasn't pleased about me going to join the army but I wasn't going to let him stop me as I couldn't be here no longer. I wanted to do something good in my life as since turning into vampire I haven't done anything like that. If I go to war maybe being a vampire unable to die I could do some good in helping us win part of what we lost back. I just didn't want to live in the shadows of the Mikaelson no longer I wanted to do something that was all about me and had no connection to them._

" _My enlistment papers say otherwise."_ _Klaus takes the papers and looks at them, visibly furious. "_ _369th Regiment. They call them the Harlem Hell Fighters. Boat leaves tomorrow." Klaus_ _continues to read the papers and I knew he wasn't going to back down. This wasn't his choice it was mine and I was getting on that boat if he liked it or not._

" _Is this lunacy because I forbid you to be with Rebekah?" Is this what he thought it was about? That Rebekah was the reason behind me wanting to do this? Yes I miss her like crazy but I made my choice and I chose immortality over her. Now I'm going to use my gift in doing some good. I_ _snatched the papers from him. "_ _So, now you're going off to fight the Germans? Fine. Go. But remember, Marcel-_ _this_ _is your home!_ _I_ _am your family! And, if you haven't learned that in the century since I took you in, then_ _learn it now!_ _Family are not just people who coddle you, who grant you your every whim. They are people who fight for you! Who you fight_ _for!" As he spoke I couldn't even look at him as everything Klaus was telling me was right. "_ _And if this family endeavours to stop you from making a tragic error of the heart, then by all means, express your discontent, but what you_ _do not do_ _is abandon us!" I looked up and gave him a hard look as he would never truly understand what Rebekah and I had wasn't just some sordid affair. I_ _silently reaches down to pick up my bag and slings it over my shoulder as I started to head for the door. Nothing Klaus told me changed anything I was going to do what felt right for me. "_ _Fine. Go! You'll be back!" He was furious that I had turned my back on him and I respected him like a father. But like every son they will always disobey their father's demands._ _"_ _The prodigal son always returns home." Klaus spoke confidently as I walked out of the courtyard._

 **Present Day**

"Yeah, I'm home, alright. Last place I wanna be." I pinched the bridge of my nose as what just happened was clearly affected by the werewolf venom in my veins. I suddenly notices the sounds of my guys who are groaning from hunger and who are all congregated in the courtyard, waiting for instructions. I looked down at them from the balcony, and Gia and Josh look back up at him in concern. I knew I couldn't let this bite keep me down I had to get through this until Klaus and D bring down that barrier. I know that the both of them will do this I have faith in them.

 **Angelic P.O.V**

Each and every time I tell myself don't let Klaus Mikaelson convince you to help him for whatever reason…I fail. Recently I feel like I can't say no to him. After Star dying and how his mom was set to kill those adorable babies. Klaus was going through such a hard time as I friend I couldn't turn from him, what turned out to be a favour here and there it became that over the last few months he had been come reliant on me. The most recent stuff was intense like what happened yesterday was a prime example. Like Star freaking compelled me to just run along and lie to Klaus so she could keep that god damn Papa Tunde blade.

Up until yesterday I just thought Star was a bitch, and everyone was painting her out to be this perfect angel. When I dug deep to get that blade out of her that when I knew she was being possessed by something real darkness. That the person who we thought was Star all this time wasn't her. Once I took out the blade I did a spell to confirm if my theory was true and the power that was in the blade was nothing to do with what affected Star. All the blade did was trigger off something that was clearly already there that might have been festering under the surface.

I knew that I had to tell Klaus what I learnt and it had to be his choice if he took her out of here with knowing that it wasn't truly her. I didn't want to insist in keeping her stuck in there as I knew he was a smart man. He would figure out it wasn't her and I was right as apparently she never used to call him Klaus. So who or what had control over her truly messed up. To say she didn't take to being held there against her will well would be an understatement. She flipped out like full on psycho all I felt sorry for was those vampires and Marcel. Kol deserved to get his ass kicked a little.

Once we left the compound Klaus brought us to St Anne so we could devise a plan of some kind. Sorry did I say we? Sorry I meant Davina and I, because Klaus was busy trying to hunt down Finn. So Davina and I were looking through spell books to find a solution to what Finn had done. As I was searching I came across a spell that I knew would help bring back Star called vivificatis. There were risk behind doing it mainly to me, but I felt it was all worth it because Klaus would get his wife back. Baby Chance will have his mom back, and Davina would have back the person who she looked up to. So three people would be happy to have her back so it all seemed worth it to me.

So I called Klaus and told him I found a way to help Star of course he was happy but wondered how I was going to get in with the barrier being up. I swear Klaus don't pay attention as I reminded him that I got in find before. So it was agreed that I was going to go back to the compound and Klaus was going to call Marcel to let him know I was coming. Also to keep his blood lusting buddies away from me too.

"Are you sure about this?" Davina was really concerned about all this but she didn't need to be. She was a sweet child but I knew I had to do this it didn't feel right to leave Star there the way she was. That wasn't the person that Klaus loved like he stated so eloquently the outer shell may look like her beneath it all it was something different.

"You don't know me Davina, but I kinda like all that danger." I tried to add a little humour into the conversation as this young girl didn't need to worry about me. I just hoped Marcel kept his vampires clear from Kol and Star. Even though after his betrayal to Klaus and the family Kol deserved to die but that couldn't happen until we knew where Rebekah was.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Davina spoke as I began to pack a few things that I might need to drive out this thing that taken host in Star. "Your weak still from that huge spell—" Davina truly underestimated me and I had to stop her there before she rambled on more about things she knows nothing about.

"Sweetie, it's cute that you're being all caring and all. Just like Klaus you have one focus, and that to have Star back how she was" That was the focus here and nothing else. The couple of times I have met Star I've seen her worse side and I know there was pureness to her. As I said she was the daughter of Silas and I know her fate wasn't this. It wasn't to have something take over her turning her into some kind of puppet. In all honestly what drove me more in doing this crazy stunt was the hurt in Klaus eyes as he left her behind. "Have a little faith in me." I smiled at her as I closed up the bag. The thing about this Davina I notice she was a stubborn little thing not one to back down easily.

"You know those vampires are going to be hungry. Don't you think you should wait for Klaus to come back?" Like that was something I wasn't aware about but I knew Marcel will look out for me. If I waited on Klaus to come back from god knows where he is. That thing that got Star all evil mode will just grow stronger in strength it was best for me to do this now rather than later.

"I know what I'm walking into and if your trying to scare me isn't not working." I needed to make Davina clear about something because once I'm leave here I'm counting on her. "You need to focus on other things, like getting that barrier down. As once I go in there I'm counting on you to make sure I get the hell out of there." She didn't look pleased but that how things were going to be she needed to work with Klaus as a team even after he stop the guy she clearly fallen for and the woman she sees as a mom. "Okay. You two need to play nice with one another." I spoke as I walked out of St Anne church before Davina could say anything else.

I began to make my way to Klaus home and I knew it was a risk with me entering not just because of the vampires. But also in the last 24 hours I had used a lot of magic not saying I was drained but going through that barrier and being unharmed was going to take a chunk out of me. I had to do what I had to do though I know another woman who was in love with a man whose wife was totally not with it. They would use it to their advantage and make some kind of move on him. The thing is I known him for a hundred years and his heart has always belonged to her even in her so called death. So I would rather for him to be happy with the woman he loved more than anything in this world that attend to my own needs.

Some may say it's a martyr move I say it a way to show a man who has been betrayed by many that some people still have good in them. If in the end of all this that is achieved them my work was done. I walked towards the entrance of the compound and mutter the spell that would allow me to enter. As I walked through the barrier I saw Marcel standing there with his infamous smile that would light up a room.

"Klaus told me you were coming." As he spoke I could see that he was sweating profoundly like he had some kind of fever. He didn't look good I approached him and I saw a mark on his left arm that was cover a little by his shirt.

"Marcel…." I looked at his arm and I saw a nasty bite and I knew exactly what it was. "Oh my god a werewolf bite th-that lethal to—" I spoke as I looked up at him. Marcel stood there still holding his composure like he was still in control.

"Didn't Klaus send you in here with his blood?" Marcel spoke with hope in his voice but I didn't have the one thing he needed to cure him from all this. Klaus knew about this? Why didn't he come back straight away? God I shouldn't have been in such a rush to leave.

"I left before…. Marcel I'm soo sorry." I knew I couldn't do anything to help him even a spell wouldn't stop what happening to him only Klaus blood. Right now I felt hopeless as Marcel had always been so good to me and I'm about to watch him wither away.

"It's fine don't worry I can hold it out." I didn't believe that he could hold out for that long then again I've learnt not to underestimate Marcel in the past. "Let me take you to Star." He give me a small smile and guilds me to the room they had placed Star in. I walked in I saw her on the bed with shackles as I walked closer to the bed I recognised the shackles. They were something I made back in 1900 to stop witches from using their magic when Klaus interrogated them. "She been out for a while now. Kol knocked her out." Kol wasn't that strong to knock out he was a Mikaelson witch but not that strong. I touched Star's arm as I did I sense a strong pull of magic nothing I quite felt before, it had a cold and dark sense to it one of the darkest kinds I have ever felt.

"She's in a comatose state… She won't be waking up anytime soon." As I looked up I saw a concerned Marcel. This was a blessing in some ways that she wouldn't come around as it would make it easier for me to enter her mind. Star right now was in a vulnerable state even with this magic surrounding her I would still be able to get in there.

"Kol did to her?" Marcel spoke with frustration in his voice. "That guy has a death wish." I would agree that he does but this wasn't him. He trigged something but he not the one to have put her in this state.

"No it wasn't Kol. There something a lot darker at work here—" I began to say but Marcel interrupted me.

"Yeah, it's called Star alter ego." Marcel spoke a little bitterly and I turned to him and his expression matched his tone. I needed to assure him that everything was going to be fine.

"It's nothing I can't fix. I'll have Star back to her old self." I smiled at him as I place my bag on the foot of the bed. I needed to stay confident about all this I know I can do this I will bring her back from god knows where she is.

"You still come to his recuse, even after everything that happened." Marcel took me out of my thoughts. After Klaus told me that nothing would never come from us Marcel was the one who was there to comfort me. Each and every time I found myself back in his bed it was the same old cycle until it stopped in 1919. After they fled the city and my heart toughed up and I chose to not listen to my heart no longer because I would never be her. I would never be Star she was the one who held his heart and meeting her I knew why now.

"Some people you can't shake off. You should know that better than anyone Marcel." Which was true there was one person he could never shake off and that was Rebekah. So if anything he should understand my predicament. As you would do anything for the one you love even if it means in some ways hurting your own heart. "I need a strong drink before I start any of this." I walked pass him and made my way down into the downstairs study where I knew Klaus had his strong stuff. As I poured myself a drink I saw Marcel enter the room I began to pour him one as he probably needed it more than me. I walked over and handed it to him and he took a sit on the couch, he didn't look great whatsoever. Kol enters the room with his typical smirk on his face he really thought he was safe with Marcel backing him up. The sound of church bells ring loudly throughout the compound.

"What's with the church bells? It sounds like the preamble to me own bloody funeral." I wouldn't be surprise if will be Kol funeral soon after what he did. It seems the young Mikaelson wasn't educated with what today was.

"It's Carillon Eve. The locals shroud the eyes of angels so the dead can walk among us for a night without judgment. The bells wake the dead and guide them to eternal rest." Then it kind of dawn on me that with it being this day it will work in my favour in bring Star back. Kol stood there rolling his eyes obviously bored with what I had told him. "So, whether you live or die today, you can join the festivities." My voice dripped in sarcasm as Kol began to laugh humourlessly.

"Very cute Angelic. I see associating with Nik all these years has rubbed off on you." Like I hadn't heard that line from him before. He turns to Marcel "Oh, Marcel. You're gonna make certain that I live. I'm the only one that knows how to find Rebekah!" If he was trying to wind up Marcel he was going the right way about it especially mentioning Rebekah.

"That's because you underestimate how hungry I am, and how much I'd like to appease my hungry friend's right outside that door." I watched as Kol stretches his legs in front of him as he sits across from Marcel.

"And just what would Davina say about that? Because- I'm not one to kiss and tell, obviously- but, uh, I think she likes me!" I could see that Marcel wasn't liking any of this. From what I remember these two didn't like each other and the only thing that keeping Kol from being killed was Davina.

"Kol you're asking to be killed." He sat there shrugging his shoulders like he was invincible. This boy was really asking for trouble I'm not going to save him from any of it.

"Watch your mouth." Marcel warded him as he stands and gets in Kol's face. "Before I drain every vein of yours myself." Kol gives Marcel a curious look before Marcel storms out of the room and joins the vampires in the courtyard, shutting the door so that Kol stays inside the room and away from them.

"You really need to stop pushing him." Kol was about to speak and I put my hand out to stop him. "I'm not here to babysit you Kol Mikaelson, I'm here for one reason only. Star" I walked out of the room because I psychically hurt him myself. I went to look for Marcel as he was worrying me with this bite that was affecting not forgetting the fact I felt guilty not to wait for Klaus. As I walked out I saw Marcel on the balcony in like a trance like state.

"Joe?" Marcel whispered as he looked right pass me. He was in a trance state as if he was talking to someone and I knew this was the werewolf venom making him hallucinate. I kept calling his name but he wasn't responding.

"Marcel? Marcel!" Suddenly, Marcel snaps out of it, and realizes that all of the vampires, including Gia and Josh, are staring at him with concern.

"...You alright?" Gia questioned but you could see he was far from ' _alright'._

"Yeah." He nods unconvincingly. "Just hungry, that's all." He leaves the courtyard. I watched as this Gia shakes her head in disbelief and looks over at Josh, who appears to be worried about him. Marcel should really them what going on with him as much as I wanted to help Marcel I was here for one reason. That was to bring the real Star back it will be a challenge but I'm willing to do whatever it take to bring her back.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

My morning was just as bad as the night before with one bad new after another. This morning I found out during that fight that broke out Marcel was bitten. The worse part of this all is that I couldn't even give him my blood as my plan to have Angelic bring it with her failed. When I arrived back Davina informed me that she had left already, I didn't inform Davina with what happened to Marcel as it would break her concentration. Marcel and Star were equally important as I didn't want to lose either of them but I know with Davina we would find a solution to free them. Angelic on the other hand she was a witch who always succeed so I had no doubt when they be free Star would be herself. Most people by now who would have wrong through half of the things I have over the last few months would have given up. That there was no hope in see the calm after the storm. No. You don't give up hope just yet. It's the last thing to go. When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is lost, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope.

Did I know there was something else coming after taking Esther down? Of course I did as one action set off a chain reaction. That Finn would retaliate in some kind of way, did I know it was this? No I certainly didn't. Then for Star to have this god knows what in her it was a night of surprises. I did have many who believed in me right now as the one who did hold some kind of faith for me were currently indisposed. A good man I knew told me you may be the only person left who believes in you, but it's enough. It takes just _one star_ to pierce a universe of darkness. Never give up. That was the one thing keeping me going that I needed to believe that I could fix this. With the way things were happening here it seemed that getting them out of the compound will not be happening any time soon.

"I must say, for a witch of your calibre, your spells are not particularly efficient." I was still annoyed that Davina allowed Angelic to leave as my intention were to give her my blood to heal Marcel. Then again Angelic was never the patient of types. She spent the whole night searching for something to expel this thing taken over Star and when Angelic has a bee in her bonnet about something. There no stopping her this what was happening with Star was a challenge to her and what Davina was doing right now was showing me how incompetent she was.

"Finn is blocking my locator spell." She sighed in frustration. "So, I'm trying something new. But, I need to concentrate, and it would help a lot if you would stop standing over me like a stalker." I had to restrain myself from hurting her as this what was were doing was in both of our best interest. I wanted that barrier down for many reasons but all Davina seem to care if Kol was going to be the vampires next supper.

"No need to get testy, love. We both have the same goal." That in fact we did as there was two people locked away in that place who were not in the right state of mind. Whereas Kol deserved to stew in his own fear after what he had done to Rebekah. A playful get back that what he called it there was nothing play about it. Our sister is somewhere out there and we had no bloody idea where she was. The fact she hasn't even made any form of contact has gone pass being concerning I'm furious and I hope those vampires are using him as a blood bag.

"Really?" Davina lights a match to start lighting candles. "Because my goal is to get Star and Kol out of your house alive. Which seems to be about number ten on your list." Davina still didn't understand the concept of all this. Star was clearly not Star. Then to think it was acceptable what Kol did that I should welcome him with open arms? Davina was truly deluded.

"Number nine, at least!" I smirked at her as she looked at me with disbelief. Of course I wasn't going to open myself up to her and share my concerns. Star was certainly number one my concerns right now shortly followed with Rebekah. Kol on the other hand could rot in hell right now.

"What is wrong with you? He's your brother! Star is your wife!" Had Davina had her head up in the clouds didn't she witness what everyone did? Star being all vengeful and Kol admitting what he did to Rebekah. I'm not certain who side this child is on but she's the only witch I have to hand and I need to tolerate her for now.

"Yes! And, I also have a sister, one who I happen to care about more than my ungrateful brother." Davina rolls her eyes "So, until he tells me where she is, Kol can rot, as far as I'm concerned." Well something was certain from all this love is truly blind if Davina can see pass Kol wickedness. "And for umpteenth time that person I left behind is NOT Star." She gave me a glared as she continued to lay out the items needed for this spell. "You might want to get your villains straight, love, because Finn is the architect of this fiasco. So, pick up the pace, find out where he's getting his power from, so we can stop it!" Davina raises her eyebrows, clearly amused, before making a face and starting her spell. She holds out her hands and begins to chant the incantation.

"We du le mon ennemi en temps. We du le mon ennemi en temps." Davina began to chant and I hoped she could find out what the bloody hell Finn been using to keep this spell up. He was channelling something I just needed to know what so I could destroy it. Davina looked up at me with extremely concerned. "I saw glimpses of him."" I felt anxious right now because of what I knew was going on in that house. I needed to get Marcel out of there before it was too late. "He's combining sacred objects. Totems. Representational magic." I needed to know where it all was so I could stop him and this stupid barrier will go down.

"Where?" I asked as I did Davina dives back into her visions to get the relevant information for me. I felt on edge right now I wanted all this to be over with. When it was I was going to deal with Finn personally.

"Lafayette No. 1. The Lyonne tomb." Davina spoke as she still had her eyes close searching to find more answers. I need to know what he was actually using to hold something up that strong.

"And what's he using?" I need her search deeper to pin point the object that he was using. I watched as Davina eyes flew open with a stunned expression.

"He's channelling your parents!" I couldn't help but smile as it seems that another sibling had taken the role of the monster in the family. Finn using our parents as a link to take us down I'm sure Esther will be gratefully proud of him. Or maybe not as she just like us now.

"And here I thought I was the poster-child for least grateful offspring! Well, then. Shall you and I go crash their little party?" I began to walk away heading out of the church but suddenly I felt like a tightness in my chest. I stopped in my tracks as I began to gasp for breath.

"Now who needs to pick up the pace?" Davina spoke annoyed as she stood a few steps in front of me. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't it felt like I was dying. Davina turned to me with wide eyes I was about to speak when everything turned into darkness.

 **Angelic P.O.V**

I was genuinely concerned about Marcel the way he was behaving was a clear sign that the hallucinations had kicked in, I couldn't stop beating myself up for not waiting on Klaus so I could brought a vial of his blood to heal him. Once again really mess up as I was too busy focusing on bringing Star back that a good friend of mine going to suffer, I couldn't even walk out of here to go and get it because this spell I was going to cast to get into Star world was going to take a lot out of me. I needed all the power I had left in doing this. With the vampires questioning if Marcel was actually fit enough to lead them it wasn't a good sign. I overheard that Gia and Josh talking about it, they seemed loyal well Josh more so than Gia. Gia kept blaming Marcel for the reason why they were stuck here. I wanted to set her straight but then again I didn't want to get involved in vampire business. I came here for a reason and I intend to just deal with that so this crazy world could be put back in its axel.

I went back up into the room where Marcel ha Star put in. She was still out cold which was a good sign as guess. I placed the bag on the bed and got out all the ingredients that I needed for this spell. The spell I was going to do resurrect Star was a risk more to me than to her. If anyone knew what I was doing I know they would stop me but I had my reasons. You see one day you meet someone and for some inexplicable reason you feel more connected to this stranger than anyone else-closer to them than your closest family. Perhaps this person carries within them an angel-one sent to you for some higher purpose; to teach you an important lesson or to keep you safe during a perilous time. What you must do is trust in them-even if they come hand in hand with pain or suffering-the reason for their presence will become clear in due time. Though here is a word of warning-you may grow to love this person but remember they are not yours to keep. Their purpose isn't to save you but for you to save them.

Klaus Mikaelson is known to be a very evil man and has done far more wrongs than rights. I still remember the day I met him. I was scared for my life thinking that I would subjected to his waft due to what my coven were planning on doing to him and his family. Instead he showed me kindness it wasn't this heartless vampire that everyone made out. Beneath all that we all saw Klaus still had a humanity. That was shown even more so recently he was a man who loves he was a father. Klaus had so much going for him that will turn him into the great man I foresaw a long time ago. So for me to sacrifice it all for that man to be shown to the world…. It was worth it because I believe that he will make a difference to this narrow minded city we lived in.

"So you're going to diving into her mind?" Kol spoke as he entered to room with that smug expression and I rolled my eyes as I didn't need his wit right now. I started to light the candles round the room for preparation as I needed a light to guild us back. "I see why Nik so bewitched by her." I turned around to see Kol standing by the bed looking down at her.

"Kol what evil thought you have in your mind right now remove it, because I'll quite happily turn you into the blood bag for those vamps." I smiled at him as he looked up looking stunned and hurt by my comment. Typical Kol Mikaelson everything a joke to him the witty fox like always.

"Me evil thoughts?" I walked over to him and began to push him out of the room as I didn't want him around while I was doing this. Kol can be sneaky and I didn't trust him to be round when I'll be in a vulnerable state.

"I need you to leave. I need to concentrate." I pushed him out of the door closing the door in his face and locking it.

"Good luck." He called out I rolled my eyes as I knew Kol didn't actually care if Star came back or not. He has his own agenda at first I thought it was to get in good with his siblings but after what he did with Rebekah it proved otherwise. I walked over to the bed where Star was still out cold. If I'm being honest I'm a little worried about going into her mind to see what holding back the woman Klaus loves. I know I have to brave and do this even though I saw the ruder version of Star I sensing there a nicer version buried deep in there. Just hope she's going to be easy to find. I took in a deep breath before placing my hands on either side of her head.

 **Star's Mind**

 _I opened my eyes to see I was in some kind of woods as I looked around there was an eerie feel to it all. A gust of wind blew sending a child down my spine there was a lot bad energy here and something truly dark was hiding. Well the only way I'm going to know what I'm dealing with if I go looking, I began to walk through the wood and all I could see was trees and mist that was making it a little hard to see ahead. I saw something in the distance like a figure through the mist as I came closer I could see a little girl with her back to me, I didn't quite understand what was going on here in Star mind but I'm guessing this little girl hold a significates to all this. I slowly began to approach her as I didn't want to frighten her._

" _Hey little girl what you doing here all alone?" She turned to face me and she really did look frighten. "I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke as I went a little closer but she had this fear in her eyes. "I'm here to help you. What is your name?" She kept backing away from me still frighten. What had got her so scared and why was this little girl in Stars mind? "Promise I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped moving back and looked around her frantically like she was making sure there wasn't anyone else here._

" _O-Ophelia…" She spoke shyly. As she spoke there was a familiarity about her like I had seen her before, I pushed that thought to one side as I needed to actually find Star and I'm hoping that this little girl can help me with that._

" _That's a beautiful name." She gave me a small smile. "Are you lost Ophelia?" She nods her head. Okay I needed to try and figure out who this kid looking for. "Who are you looking for Ophelia?" She began to get all teary eyed. What did this Ophelia and Star have in common? What was the link here?_

" _M-my d-daddy. H-he told me to stay here while he scared the bad lady away." As she spoke something began to fall into place that this Ophelia was a younger version of Star. That was the only explanation for her being here. "H-he been gone a long time." I had to admit she was adorable. She spoke of her father which is Silas and from all the stories I heard over the years it was Qetsiyah who put him down. So was this all down to her? Was Qetsiyah the reason why Star had changed so much?_

" _Do you want me to help you find him?" Ophelia nods and takes my hand as we began to walk the mist began to clear up. As we continued to walk we came to what looked like some old castle I glance around me and we weren't in the woods no longer. Suddenly Ophelia pulls me as she ducks behind some kind of shrub she looked frighten as with her free hand she covered her mouth._

" _You can't hid from me forever Star! Remember this is my world." I heard a voice of a woman as I peeked I could see her a distance away. She didn't look friendly whatsoever I'm guessing this is the woman that Ophelia so scared of. As I glanced over at her I could see that she was getting scared._

" _Is that bad lady?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head as she clutched to my hand tightly with dear life._

" _Remember I brought you back to be with your beloved Niklaus!" This woman brought Star back? Who the hell was she? Why was she even doing this to Star? I tried to get a better view but Ophelia kept pulling me back. I could see her as she walked slowly in attire not from this century. "You asked me what the cost would be—" Something caught my eye across the way behind a wall to this castle and I saw Star hiding. The Star that I knew of from these days. "—well this was it. You need to stop fighting me Star." This woman throws fire ball near us which scars Ophelia. "You can keep fighting me but you will lose." Her voice was filled with vengeance. Well if I had anything to do with this she won't be winning._

" _Dahlia!" I man who I've never seen before yelled from behind her as she turned she began to laugh mockingly. I was totally baffled with what was going on here in Star mind. It didn't feel like I was in her mind more like another world more than anything. I glance over to where Star was she was peaking from behind the wall with fearful expression._

" _Oh isn't it the big bad Silas." I felt my jaw drop as she spoke his name. "You know here you're not so powerful." She spoke darkly as she approaches him. I saw this as my opportunity to get to Star because we seriously needed to get the hell out of here. I grabbed hold of Ophelia and ran over to where Star was. As soon as she saw me she looked at me with wide eyes, she was about to speak and I place my hand to my lip to silence her._

" _You will not take my daughter, and her innocents from her Dahlia!" Silas growled at her. This was truly a rare moment to see the man that all us witches have feared over the centuries defend his daughter._

" _I killed you once Silas, and I'm quite happy to do it again. It was thoroughly enjoyable the first time." I heard Star gasp as she heard that this Dahlia was the one who killed her father. She had to be really powerful to kill Silas. Who and what the hell was she? I was broke out of my thoughts with Star about to go and help her father and I caught her arms stopping her. Silas was knelt on the ground crying out in pain while this Dahlia was inflicting pain on him. Something told me anyone went against her they wouldn't win as she stated this was her world._

" _Star we need to get somewhere safe. I need to get you both out of here." I need to think of something I could do. If Silas can't even beat her how the hell am I meant to do anything._

" _She killing my dad." Star growled with tear-filled eyes. "Safe? There nowhere safe here this is her world and she will not give up until she get what she wants." That the part I didn't understand what did this Dahlia want from Star that she got this hold on her._

" _Daddy…" Ophelia cries out I turned to see that this Dahlia decapitated Silas. She looked up with this sadistic look as she saw the three of us. This maybe her world but I'm not letting her get hold of these two. I grabbed Star hand and Ophelia as they were both screaming from what they had both witness._

" _Evanescent." I spoke the words and we were back in the woods where I found Ophelia. Star snatched her hand away from me with a look of rage in her eyes._

" _What the hell have you done?!" She screamed at me while Ophelia continued to cry. I could understand that Star was shell shocked from what she had seen. I just saved them from being this Dahlia next victims._

" _Some people would see it as I save you ass." I raised my voice at her as I did Star began to cry. I needed to know what this Dahlia wanted from Star as it seems she wasn't going to give up until she got it. "What is this Dahlia wanting from you?" Star continue crying frantically. I know she was shell shocked by what she saw but I didn't have time for this. Time wasn't exactly on our side right now as I don't know when this Dahlia was going to pop up. "Star! What is it she wants?!" She looked at me with her bottom lip quivering like she was frighten to speak._

" _My son…. She wants my son." She starts to cry even harder. This crazy bint wanted Chance? That why she been making Star act like a crazy person. I knew that Chance was a special baby just like Hope was. But from the moment I met Chance I knew he held an immense amount of power even as a new-born it was because of his mom and who she was._

" _Okay…. Well you and I both know there no way in hell we are going to let her have him." I began to pace to think of a way of getting Star out of this mind state. There a reason why there is two of them here and somehow I needed to figure out a way to break the connection with this Dahlia. "Right I need to get you out of here, and break the connection between you and this Dahlia." Star wiped her tears away frantically she was certainly a different person from what I had seen. In this world she was weak and vulnerable but this wasn't the woman I met this wasn't the woman that Klaus spoke about._

" _You can't break the connection, Dahlia is a thousand years old power witch—" I had to stop her talking because I know Star isn't weak. She allowing Dahlia to win by thinking that she is unable to beat her and I think Star needed a wakeup call._

" _Wow your meant to be this powerful donum veritatis?" I spoke mockingly as I did Star stunned. She needed to hear this because right now all she was being was Dahlia bitch by hiding. Star was a strong and powerful woman, powerful enough to break away from all this. "She maybe a thousand year old witch, but you are a lot older and the daughter of the most powerful man who ever walked this earth. Back there he was fighting for your freedom, because you are his daughter." Silas maybe didn't know it was going to end with his death but he fought for her freedom and Star need to do that too. I began to approach her "Don't you wanna fight for your son life?" Star needed to stop thinking she was weak because in doing that Dahlia was having all the control._

" _Why are you even doing this? You don't know me. You don't care what happens to me." She stated as she began to walk away. Well one thing didn't change about her she was still stubborn I guess that was a quality Klaus liked._

" _Your right I don't know you. I know Klaus, and I know what you mean to him." I called out to her and she stopped in her tracks. I glance over at Ophelia who was still sobbing over her father then back at Star who still had a back to me. Dahlia had two version of Star here for a reason. If she been looking for them which made me think if they link up the game plan will change. "Ophelia sweetheart can you come here and help Star?" She wipes away her tears and gives small smile as she walked over to me. "Star. You've lost the connection to your real heritage. The person who you truly are." Star slowly turned to me with a confused expression as I rested my hands on Ophelia shoulders who stood in front of me. I'm certain if I get these two to connect to become as one there would be no way in hell Dahlia could harm them. "Ophelia is you. She's the part of you that you chose not to accept, or maybe apart of you that you can't remember. There a reason why Dahlia has kept you both apart in this world." Star looked at me curiously for a moment before walking back over to where we were. Maybe it finally hit her that all it will take for this nightmare to be over is to believe in herself again. "So I want you to both hold hands and repeat these words 'Gaudete in vinculis, quae nos alligant libertate permittere', okay." They both nodded their head as they stood in front of each other holding hands getting ready to do the spell. As I looked up I saw Dahlia standing a few feet away from where we were standing._

" _Haven't you been helpful to find the both of them." She smiled widely. There was no way I was going to allow her to come near these two. I held up my hand send Dahlia flying across the clearing landing on her back. She quickly jumps to her feet with a smirk on her face. "Impressive." She held out her hand and twisted her wrist as she did I felt like someone had hold of my heart squeezing it. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as I dropped to my knees._

" _Angelic!" I heard Star call out. I couldn't have her worry about me I needed her an Ophelia to do the spell it was the only way to stop Dahlia having all this control._

" _J-just s-say the spell!" I spoke as I got to my feet to look directly at Dahlia who held an amused expression. If she thought that was going to keep me down then she had another thing coming. If she wanted to kill me. Then she better make it epic. "Oh sweetie you gotta give me more than that if you want to take me down." The smirk dropped from Dahlia face as I spoke._

" _Gaudete in vinculis, quae nos alligant libertate permittere." I heard both them chant and the look upon Dahlia face wasn't one of joy like before. It seems that I was right she was keeping them apart and now there was no stopping it._

" _No!" Dahlia tried to stop them but I counteracted her spell inflicting the pain back on her. It seems that Dahlia was losing her edge._

" _Not so powerful now. Huh?" I teased as she glared over at me. That when I knew that Star had regain control that she wasn't under the influence of Dahlia no longer._

" _Welcome to my world now bitch!" Star spoke vengefully. There was the woman that Klaus spoke about._ _Power changes everything till it is difficult to say who the heroes are and who the villains. Right now I just met the hero that they all spoke of who gonna kick some crazy ass witch back to where she belongs._

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and took in my surrounding I was in the middle of an old-fashioned wooden shed. Where the bloody hell was I? One moment I was in St Anne about to go and stop Finn with his spell the next I'm here. I looked around and notice that there was heads of various animals mounted on the walls near the low ceiling. I was trying to grasp all this in, I knew that something took me down and brought me here but for what reason. I looked at the animal head curiously as they must have had some significates to why I was here. Or maybe the person who brought me here had a fetish mounted animal head which is very untasteful in my eyes.

"Niklaus." I heard Elijah voice from behind me as I turned to saw him and coming out of the shadows Kol. How the bloody hell did he get out of the compound.

"You two." Kol spoke with confusion. I looked around our surroundings and it didn't seem familiar in the slightest.

"What is this?" Elijah spoke with annoyance it seems that Elijah tolerance levels haven't improved. I notice the heads of a deer and a fox mounted on the wall.

"It's a chamber de chasse. A hunt room. It's where witches bring their prey for mental target practice. Our bodies are in the real world, laying dead on the floor, whilst our minds are in here, represented by these creepy animal heads." This could only be down to one person. It all made sense with what Davina was telling me before he made me drop dead on the ground.

"Let me take a wild guess as to who is the author of this nightmare." I wasn't impressed with this and his games if he thinks he can crack me then he got another thing coming. "FINN! Show yourself!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Finn enters the room through the front door. I reached out to grab him in a choke-hold, but my hand can't even come close to his throat like something was stopping me.

"Save your strength. In here—" He gestures around the room. "- I am untouchable. My magic, my rules. So, make yourselves at home. We're gonna be here for a while." So he had us in a situation where we couldn't escape bloody marvellous. "At the very least, this prison is a bit more comfortable than the box you held me in for... almost nine hundred years?" Oh he was still annoyed about being locked away. Well it was 900 years of silence from his whining behaviour and sending us to sleep when he opened his mouth. Kind of like now he boring me with his little magic tick locking us in this cabin.

"The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess—" I pointed to the wolf head hanging behind me. "I'm the big, bad wolf?" Then I pointed over to the fox head, the stag head, and the boar head in turn. "Kol, the wiley fox. Elijah is the noble stag, and you, fittingly enough, are the boar! Bit obvious, as far as symbolism goes..." I turned my attention to Finn. "Why are we here? Don't tell me- it's about Mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dear. That was her choice." Which I did she didn't need to drink that blood she could of stood her ground and not drank the blood I left her. It wasn't shoved down her throat like it was down to us. She was given a choice and she was weak and became the one thing she despised.

"This isn't about Mother, this is about you. I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So, I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you—the city you've come to love so much." Finn would be bitter till the very end and if he think he will take this city from me then he has another thing coming. What is laughable about all this he thought what meant most to me was the city. "It would have been your precious Star but she is damage goods now" As soon as those words passed his lips I went for him and Elijah held me back. Even though I knew I couldn't psychically harm him he dishonoured Star the woman I love I would not stand back and allow it.

"Are we quite done here? You will release us now." Elijah stated as he held me back then gave a significate look. I know Elijah did want me to lose my head but being in close confinement with Finn and Kol was going to be difficult.

"I will! After sundown. Because at sundown, when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier spell drops." Oh Finn had planned this all out very well. "Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home." This was low even for Finn standards to allow innocents to be killed. They call me the monster of all my siblings seems the crown pass to the eldest Mikaelson.

"Look, I don't care about the city. What I care about is that my very human body is laying at the feet of some very hungry vampires." How typical of Kol only to think about himself. He points at Elijah. "Your fight is with them, it's not with me!" Once again Kol had proven what he is all about he wasn't a fox if anything a weasel is more fitting for him.

"All you care about is your own fragile mortality." Finn spoke as he looked into Kol's eyes "But, what if you were made vulnerable? What then?" Finn flicks his wrist, and Kol's body tenses up as blood starts to run from his nose.

"Okay. Point made. Now, nobody loves a joke like old fox boy here, but if you could just get me back to my body—" He spoke as he wipes the blood away but Elijah interrupted him before he could continue.

"I must confess, I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind." He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Kol to wipe his bloody nose. "Not unlike the way you left Rebekah, I imagine." This betrayal didn't only affect me but also Elijah and let not forget about a very impulsive vampire who would quite happily kill Kol for what he did without hesitation.

"Yes! What did you do to Rebekah?" Finn spoke as he pointed over at Elijah. Now he was curious about what happened to Rebekah?

"For goodness sake, she crossed me, so I crossed her back! Look, if you could just get me back to my body, I will tell anybody anything that they need to know!" Finn rolls his eyes and hits Kol with another pain infliction spell, which hurts him enough to stop talking. It was delightful to watch as he deserved that and more in my eyes.

"How narrow-minded of me!" Finn starts to laugh. "Rebekah. You don't know where she is, and the only thing standing between you and our sister is this selfish fool. Maybe it's time for you to go enjoy the rest of your mortal life while you still can." Finn makes a fist with his hand, which sends Kol back into his body. Elijah and I both startled and confused. I needed to figure out a way to get us bloody out of here but with Finn having all the control this might be a difficult task.

 **Marcel P.O.V**

Things around here were getting tough and with this venom running through my veins wasn't making things any easier on me. Angelic came and I honestly expected her to have Klaus blood but it turns out she was too eager to get here to fix Star. I could that she was upset that kicking herself for not waiting on Klaus. There wasn't anything we could do now and I wasn't going to have her beat herself up about it either. Angelic was a good person and if she knew about all this she would waited and made sure the blood came with her. Her focus was to deal with Star because if she wakes up acting like she did last night I know I won't be able to keep my guys back.

Then with Kol annoying them at every opportunity wasn't help either. So I started to put him in in place because I was only keeping him alive for D. For some unknown reason she likes him. While I was shouting at him he passed out right before me like he was dead. I checked his plus and it was real faint I had no idea what was going on until D called. Apparently the same thing had happen to Klaus and she called Cami and Elijah was out too. This meant one thing that it was all down to Finn. She asked me to keep Kol safe and of course I had to do that be this was D. Also if these guys get one drop of blood then it will be over. So as I was trying to tell my guy what was going on Kol nose starts to bleed.

"Easy, easy! If you start feeding, you won't be able to stop, and then he'll be dead, and the rest of us still starve." Josh and Gia continue to growl and hiss in their attempt to feed on Kol, and I snapped my fingers in their face. "Alright? Look at me! I have been at war, in the trenches, starved, with my men. If we fought through it then, you can now." I could see that Josh and Gia are still struggling to stay in control. I knew how hard this was for them more than anyone else as with this venom pumping through me my urges were far greater. If I can hold back I know that they can. "We are gonna fight this hunger together." They both back away from Kol as they did I become woozy from this werewolf bite. I closed my eyes briefly to regain my strength, but when I opened them I saw Joe in his Army uniform standing behind Gia and Josh in the doorway.

 **Flashback—World War 1**

 _We were in the trench and supplies were running low. I knew I had to keep them going and the only thing we had load of was coco it had some_ nutrients _that would help them. Joe was sitting in the trench away from the rest of the unit, and watches as I poured powder into the steel mugs of the rest of the men. Once I was done I headed toward Joe and fills his._

" _No gas masks or rations, but we got plenty of cocoa." The conditions here was bad and these guys were looking worse by the second. I needed to help them through this I know that they can survive through this._

" _More dirt than cocoa, but it'll do."_ _He looks over at me as he sets his mug down on the ground, "C_ _orporal, sir? I know you're starving." I looked_ _over at him as he rolls up his sleeve and offers his arm to him. I shook my head and gently pushes his arm back toward him. I couldn't feed off him not with him being weak already. I would rather feed off the enemy and drain them dry that would solve two problems my craving and killing another German._

" _Never one of us. Catch me a German, and then we'll talk." Joe smiled and nodded his head s_ _uddenly, a soldier rushes toward us._

" _Corporal!"_ _He salutes. "_ _You're needed back at headquarters, sir." I nodded_ _at him and claps Joe affectionately on the shoulder before he leaves to go to headquarters. Once I got there I entered a tent to find a gramophone player playing jazz music and a table full of fancy food, including a roast pig with an apple in its mouth. When I turned to the desk I saw Klaus sitting at the table with two young ladies standing on either side of him. I was appal at the exquisite meal on display by Klaus while my troops are starving and fighting for their lives. Klaus turns in his desk chair to face me as he holds a battle helmet in his hands._

" _Hate the war._ _Love_ _the hats." Klaus spoke in his usual sarcastic manner. If he had come here to remind me how good I had it back in New Orleans then he had a wasted journey. There was no way in hell I was going to leave not after everything I've seen and the bonds I have made._

" _Klaus. What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound annoyed but that was difficult when the man you look to as a father don't listen._

" _Well, you left before such a delicious meal, I thought I'd bring you dessert!"_ _He gestures to the ladies on either side of him, who walk over to me and stand in front of me baring their necks to him. I struggled to resist feeding on them and glares at Klaus. I wasn't going to feed off innocents so I could curb my craving while my guys out there are starving._

" _Oh, go on! You know you want to! Have your fill!" The urge was far greater than my will I felt myself turn and I was_ _just about to bite into one of the girls' neck. "_ _And then, come home to New Orleans." I_ _immediately stopped. That what all this was about to bring me back home? No that wasn't going to happen and Klaus needed to face that. I backed away from the girls and began to make my way out of the tent._

" _I have to get back to my men." I spoke as I walked away as I did Klaus intercepted me. I was a fool to think Klaus came out here because he was proud of what I was doing. That he could see me being here I saved lives. None of these bombs could actually kill me it wasn't like I would die. Of course if it didn't benefit him in some way then it's pointless._

" _Your men? Don't be bloody ridiculous, Marcel! Let the food fight amongst themselves if you must, but make no mistake, your place is at home with your family." This is what I didn't understand about him sometimes he gives these phenomenal speeches that make you think and revaluate thing but he doesn't stick by his own words._

" _You_ _once told me that family are the people that you fight for, and those willing to fight for you! So,_ _you_ _go home, Klaus! I_ _am_ _with family!"_

 **Present Day**

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" I could hear Gia voice as I was coming back around. I saw that she saw blood on the sleeve of my shirt and pulls to reveal my bite wound. I tried to yank my arm out of her grip, but I knew that she and Josh have already seen it.

"Oh my God!" Josh stated with horror in his voice. This was what I didn't want having them freak out about this. I know I can hold this out. I know Klaus will do everything to get his blood to me so this disease will be gone.

"Is that a werewolf bite?" Gia spoke with fear in her voice and expression to match. She wasn't one to get frighten easy but I wasn't going to have them freak out about this.

"It's a scratch!" I attempted to assure them. I tried to get back onto my feet I wanted to check on Angelic as I hadn't heard from her in a while. Then again I can't because they end up feeding on Kol.

"It's a bite. You're six ways to dead if you don't get Klaus' blood in you." Josh points toward the courtyard "And when those guys find out?" I had to cut him off.

"Well, they're not gonna to find out! Which means—" I stumbled a moment before regaining my composure and pointing at Gia. "-You're gonna keep your mouth shut about this, and—" Then I pointed at Josh. "- You're gonna shut yours, period." Gia and Josh both shoot me l a look before they're distracted by the sound of church bells ringing loudly out on the street outside the compound. I clutch my stomach as I was overwhelmed by hunger and werewolf venom.

"You hear that? That's the sound of food that we can't even get near while you're sitting here protecting that idiot." She points at Kol, who is still lying unconscious on the couch. She didn't get it they were all stronger than this they could beat this hunger.

"It is just hunger, Gia. Lots of people on earth have been a lot hungrier than us." That was a fact. She needed to stop all this stubbornness and questioning everything little thing and shut the hell up.

"You made us a promise when you turned us. You had goals we bought into. But look at us! We've been wolf-bait, beaten up, stuck exiled across the river, then stuck here! And now, when we're all looking to you for help, you don't even tell us that you're dying." I opened my mouth to to interrupt, but she shook her head. "You're supposed to be our leader, but right now, you suck at it." The church bells and hand bells continue to ring as I rushed out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Down below, the vampires who have just been joined by Gia and Josh have all moved to the entrance, where they're all standing in a crowd, overwhelmed by hunger and the sight of all the humans' right outside. They were all vamping-out and growling, dying of anticipation. What the hell was I going to do? I wasn't strong enough to hold them all back.

"We don't all get to get out of this alive, son." I refuse to believe that there no one dying not while my heart still beats. I will get my guys through this and there won't be any carnage. We will solider through this with my last dying breath.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Finn had really taken all of this to a new level to bring us all here so we are vulnerable ones and he has all the control. That mobilizing us will allow his plans to go ahead. Finn had changed a great deal from the bore we all once knew. He was determined to bring me down and in doing so he using the spices that he loathes to bring everything I built to destruction. Once the sun will set the barrier will be down and the vampire will wreak havoc in the French quarters due to their faming. Right now all the odds were in Finns hands as there was nothing we could do to get out of here.

I couldn't even inflict pain on him as this was his world of magic he had all the control. That was proven when hr tried a little trick on Kol making his nose bleed, it wasn't only bleeding in this world but also where he body laid amongst hungry vampires. Of course Kol who is known to switch side demanded why he was here as he had no part of any of this. My little brother selfish to bitter end. Not only did he send our sister god knows where he was quick to push the blame. Finn got annoyed with him and he disappeared sending him back to his body. It seems that Kol made Finn realize that he was no use to his little cause.

"So, what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall?" He mockingly gasps. "Oh! I know! Let's talk about our parents." He was trying my patient and the most annoying thing about being in this hell is I can do nothing to harm him. Finn want to talk about our parents like he was Doctor Phil if he wants to go down that route then maybe I probe a few thing in his direction.

"You know, I figured you wouldn't be kind to Mother, but imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael met the same fate! Bravo, brother." I had to admit I was impressed by that. Finn and Mikael held a very unusual relationship even as children he didn't bond with Mikael. But there was a level of respect but that was broken now with him using them both to channel this dark magic.

"You see, the parent I was interested in talking about was your father. Your real one? I mean, you longed to know him your whole life, yet at the first opportunity, you murdered him! Why, I wonder?" What was he talking about that Ansel was murdered? "You weren't the one who murdered him?" He began to laugh. I looked over to Elijah who stood there looking tense as he glared at Finn. "You know my money on that psychotic wife of yours" I rushed at him to grab him but there was a force fighting me from even touching him. "Niklaus my world remember." He spoke mockingly as he used his magic to send me back a few steps. "Esther was no fool. She pinpointed your wants, and knowing your true father was at the top of the list!" He makes a noise to mimic the sound of killing someone. "No, something else occupies the top of your list of affections. And it's not your favourite city." He smacks me on the back, which startles me enough to turn and get in Finn's face. "Because I'm about to take that from you, using your own vampires, and I barely get a rise out of you! I thought maybe it was Rebekah, but you remain calm, even when the one who knows her fate probably just met his along with your twinkle, twinkle little Star." Finn was trying to dig deep while I was still coming to terms with the fact that Ansel was apparently dead. It had to be a lie he just used that to get a rise out me and bringing Star into it saying she would do that was low. I know she not been in the right state of mind but she wasn't a murder she would not kill Ansel.

"I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls..." Elijah was acting rather strange about this revelation as if he knew something. The last time I saw Ansel was when I was searching for Elijah and when I found him he was hardly conscience. I'm allowing Finn to win here by making me question people who I trust. No I will not allow him to get to me like this making me paranoid.

"And then, I thought it was your favourite brother, but Mother broke him into a thousand pieces, and rather than fix him, you left him to fend for himself God knows where. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding something from me. Something big. Something dark….." He was going to continue to dig until he learnt the truth and that is something I could never allow to happen. Chance and Hope existence could never be known especially to Finn as I'm sure he has a huge part to play with the wicked plan when Esther attempt to kill them.

"They call me the paranoid one" I began to laugh mockingly to him which didn't impress Finn in the slightest.

"So, the secret is there is no secret?" I smiled at him as no matter what he may do he would never learn about my children. He looked at me for a long moment and I knew he was trying to figure me out. "The problem is, brother, I don't believe you. It's clear to me that you're hiding something. And, as I control your presence here, we've got all the time in the world to figure out just what that might be." Finn walks away from me. Elijah stood there with his face with blank of emotion. I can't let Finn know about Chance and Hope but the lunatic will not give up until he knows of this secret. The love I hold for my children will not allow me to break. He can do what he will in this world but I have felt pain and there would be no pain in the world that would let me reveal them.

 **Star P.O.V**

 _I felt lost and alone right now because I didn't know what was going on with me. One moment I was so happy that the blade was removed from me thinking my life can go back to normal. The next I felt dizzy and light headed and I woke up here. Where was here? I had no idea but it felt like I been in this place for a long time. There was a feel to the place that made me feel unsettled like someone was watching me and I was right. Someone was and it was Dahlia but she wasn't the sweet lady who told me that she bring me back to Nik. The one who showed me all the betrayal that had been going on. No that was all a front all to make me trust her to be weak and vulnerable all so her plan would work. Stupid me I feel for it all. She mockingly began to tell me that every little thing that had happened since my return was all down to her. Mikael using the blade on me to make it easier to take control to killing Nik father. Why did she do all this? It was down to one thing and that was some deal that Esther made about each first born of the family would be taken by her. Meaning that she wanted my son._

 _I wasn't going to allow that to never happen there was no way in hell was I going to let her have my son to do god knows what to him. The deal or whatever it was with Esther she had no right to even talk about the bloodline. Of course Dahlia does not like defiance and she hated the fact that I was fighting her on this as she tried to take over my body. Now I was in her world and she planned on breaking me and finding the location of Chance and take him away from me forever. As I said before I didn't know how long I had been here as time was different. Dahlia methods to get her own way were brutal but I wasn't going to speak I would rather die and stay dead than let her have my son. I honestly don't know how I did it one moment Dahlia was torturing me the next I'm on some castle grounds. It wasn't any castle it was the home that I lived with Nik back in the 1400 in England. Right now I felt like I was literally losing my mind I didn't know if I was going to get out of here alive._

 _I heard Dahlia voice telling me that this was part of the agreement that with her bring me back to Nik in return she wanted my son. I was scared and frighten and wanting to go back home I didn't want to be here no longer. The suddenly I see my dad facing off with Dahlia what I heard her say left me truly shell shocked that she was the reason he died. Out of nowhere Angelic appeared with this young girl I was about to say something but Angelic shook her head. I wanted to go and save him do something to stop her from hurting him. As I got out of Angelic grip I watched as Dahlia decapitated my dad._

 _Angelic grabbed hold of me as I scream and suddenly we weren't at the castle no longer we were in some kind of wood. I didn't even wanna know why she was here all I wanted to right now was face Dahlia for what she did to my dad. Angelic put me straight once she told me that the young girl was actually me. Ophelia that I was once known as. I don't recall anything from my childhood let alone what I looked like but as this little girl looked at me there was this connection. Then she wanted the both of us to recite a spell to break us both away from Dahlia it seemed kind of simple and I had no reason not to trust her._

 _As soon as Ophelia and I began Dahlia showed up and luckily Angelic could hold her own because I was ready to stop the spell to help her. Angelic insisted for us to continue as we did I could feel myself getting stronger. Meaning all the fear I had before began to fade away that I wasn't going to allow Dahlia have control. Once we were done I told Ophelia to hide while I confronted Dahlia. When I did her face was priceless. I began to remember spells that I once forgot and I used everything I had to make her retreat. I turned back to see Angelic on the ground still from the impact that Dahlia gave her._

" _Okay she gone for now but she will come back" Dahlia wasn't that easily beaten she certainly wasn't a force to be reckon with. I turned to see Angelic on the floor still from the impact that Dahlia gave her. "Hey let me help you" As she held out her hand I could see blood seeping through her dress. "Angelic your hurt" I pulled her up to her feet she wince as she clutched to her stomach._

" _It's just a scratch—" That didn't look like a scratch to me. The front of her dress was pretty much covered in her blood._

" _That's a lot of blood for a scratch." This wasn't good because if she was losing that much blood here would it mean she hurt back home?_

" _Star I'm not actually hurt, my body back home fine." She spoke confidently as she gained her composure. "Right let get the hell out of here before Dahlia comes back all juiced up." There was something I needed to know and that was if Dahlia could do this to me again. I don't want to have her trying to take control over me like she had been._

" _So she can come back and try and take over me again?" If that was the case I needed to do something to prepare myself for that because I will not allow her to get Chance. I don't know why she want my son and why she so desperate to get to him. But I'm his mother and I will protect him with my dying breath._

" _She can try, but you're all juiced up yourself and the way you just kicked her ass I seriously don't see that ever happening." She started laugh and wince holding down on her wound. Angelic didn't look too good but like she said it was a wound from this world and she was fine back home. "Okay, I think it's time to go back." She was about to take my hand when I notice the younger version of myself standing a few feet away._

" _Wait!" I walked over and crouch down to her height. "Thank you for helping me remember who I am." If it wasn't for this younger version of myself I would still be lost and under Dahlia influence. She smiled at me as she did something strange began to happen. The younger version of myself morphed into how I looked now, it was like looking in the mirror._

" _You go by Star now but you will always be Ophelia the daughter of Silas and Amara." I felt a little freaked out hearing her speak it was like she was my identical twin but it wasn't it was me. "We have been prisoners in the world, and you know Dahlia will not rest until she has Chance." I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped when she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Even the bravest of creatures Star have some fears, but it's not enough to stop them from moving in they are path destined to walk upon. The path laid before you has a war coming. What you need to remember is they might strike you down, and you will become more powerful than they can possible imagine. You've proved that here don't ever doubt yourself again." That is what I have been missing all these years I've been walking this earth that I felt like I never belonged. That I never accepted who I was. Even when I knew who my parents were I never accepted my heritage and what laid beneath the surface. With Angelic help I finally found myself and I wasn't the weak person that Dahlia thinks me to be._

" _I don't mean to interrupt the twinses moment…. We need to get back." Angelic broke me out of my thoughts as I looked up the other version of me was gone. I felt Angelic touch my shoulder as she did a bright white light appeared. I shielded my eyes as I did I felt like warm feeling overcome me._

 **Present World**

My eyes flew opened and I could see the white of the ceiling I sat up and I could see I was back home and I felt relief. At the foot of the bed I could see Angelic buckled over crying in pain I jumped off the bed and rushed over to her and the first thing I saw was the blood covering her cream dress and her hands. She told me that what happened there didn't affect her here. What the hell was going on?

"You told me that your body was fine in this world." Why was this happening when she said she was fine? Was Dahlia magic that powerful to psychically harm her in this way?

"I lied." She spoke as she sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. She was losing a lot of blood and getting paler by the second. I couldn't leave her like this I needed to get her some help.

"I need to get you to the ER. I need to get you to Nik. His blood will heal you—" I began to say but she interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"There not enough time I knew the consequences of all this." She started to cough and blood began to pours from her mouth I helped her up and she was like dead weight there had to be something I could do. I helped her to the bed and laid her down as I wreck my brain of a spell or something I could do to save her. She was dying because she saved me there was no way I was going to be the reason for Nik to lose another person he cares about.

"No I refuse that you die not after all you did." I placed my hand on her wound as I did Angelic wince in pain "Venez très connu cendre." Angelic pushed my hand away stopping me from doing the spell.

"Star it won't work…" I saw a mark on the top of her hand it was of circle and what appeared to be some kind of M letter. I had seen something like this centuries ago when a witch I knew daughter was placed in a deep sleep. She used vivificatis spell to save her and she had that exact symbol moment after her daughter woke she died a painful death.

"Angelic what the hell did you do?" I tried to not rise my voice at her but what she did was incredible stupid. Why would she give up her life to save me? Angelic gives weak smile.

"What anyone does for someone they love." She started coughing more blood. "K-Klaus ne-need y-y-you mor-more than me…" How could she say that? No he needs both of us not just me. Angelic has always been there for him form what I understand. This will destroy him.

"No that's not true Angelic. Who does he turn to when he needs help? You Angelic. You are not going to die." I wasn't going to let her go like this I tried to do the spell once again and I could feel that she was weak that at any moment she was going to be gone.

"It wa-was all wor-worth it." She was struggling speak. "An-anything fo-for lo-love is wor-worth the sacrifice." She let out a breath as her eyes rolled back. I began to try and give her CPR but she wasn't responding her heart had stopped beating.

I didn't know what to do right now I was back and I was myself and I had a dead person in my room. Not just anyone but the woman who literally saved my life. The only thing I did know was the fact that this place was filled with hungry vampires. Was I mad at Nik for leaving me here? No I wasn't because if I was set free while Dahlia still having control over me I don't know what I would have done. I covered Angelic with a sheet out of respect and once this barrier was down I'm going to make sure she gets the burial she deserved.

What touch me mostly about Angelic is that she gave up her life for Nik to have happiness. There wasn't a lot of people who would willingly give up their lives for anyone. I knew she was in love with him but even so she didn't want him to lose me again. It was too overwhelming and I certainly couldn't get my head around it all. What I did remember from when I was last conscience that I pissed off a few vampires. I think I even came close to killing a couple of them. I couldn't stay locked away up here I needed to know what was going on so I walked out of the room and made my way down to the living room as heard voices. I stopped outside the door way to see Kol and Marcel talking.

"Finn. He plans to release the lot of you at sundown." Kol spoke with panic. That didn't sound good whatsoever what he just said. Finn was really trying to destroy the vampires and allowing a hungry bunch of them out murdering people would work in his favour.

"The streets will be jam-packed with people right outside the gate." Marcel angrily wipes at his face with his hand. He didn't look good maybe it was because of the hunger kicking in and trying not to chow down on Kol human body.

"And you'll be half-crazed with hunger. You'll feed your way through the crowd, and that will be the end of vampires secretly living off the fat of New Orleans." As Marcel is glaring at Kol but then he looked like he was in some kind of trance state. Kol, confused, snaps his fingers in front of Marcel's face. I rushed over and pushed Kol out of the way. Marcel didn't even flinch as I tapped his face to bring him around.

"Marcel!" It was like he wasn't here I looked over to Kol who stood there with a looked of concern. "What wrong with him?" Kol struggled his shoulders as he came closer. Why was Marcel behaving like this? I know it wasn't because of the hunger making him act in this way.

"Good to see you back." He spoke in his typical sarcastic manner and I wasn't in the mood for it right now. I just had one of Nik closest friends die on me to say my life and I have the man who Nik see as a son not looking like he dying.

"Kol stop with your sarcasm and tell me what wrong with him?!" I yelled at him as I did Marcel snapped out of his daze and looked at me with confusion like he wasn't sure if I was here.

"Star…" Marcel spoke in a dazed "Is that really you?" He touched my face as he did Kol pulled up his left sleeve.

"His been bitten. It's a nasty bite—" I looked at Marcel who seemed out of it still. This couldn't be happen right now if Nik was to lose Marcel on top of losing Angelic I honestly don't know what it would do to him.

"You're going to be okay. We're going to get you to Nik." I spoke calmly to try and hid my actual fear because I didn't know how much time he even had left. The one thing I know it a werewolf bite is lethal and the way Marcel behaving he had been dealing with this for a while.

"Listen to me- you are outmanoeuvred, out-manned, and, quite frankly, you're... you're out of your mind. We're not going to get out of this alive." Kol spoke so negatively about all this and there was no way in hell was I going to allow another person to die. That isn't what going to happen and Finn isn't going to win.

"No. We are all getting out of this alive." I told him firmly as I help Marcel to the couch as he needed to rest and conserve his energy right now.

"Where Angelic? She might know something or spell to stop my guys from feeding." I stood there a little stunned because I honestly didn't know what to say. "Star? Where is she?" Marcel voice filled with worry and I glance over at Kol and by his expression he knew that Angelic didn't make it.

"She didn't make it back." Marcel sat there looking shell shocked. I didn't know Angelic but from the looks of it she seemed to be a good person because even someone like Kol shredded a tear in hearing the news. I needed Marcel to step up right now because things were going to get messy and whatever strength he had left I needed him to keep his vampires in order. "Marcel you need to give your guys a prep talk before that barrier comes down." I helped him up to his feet and he walked out of the room slowly to the balcony that looked down in the court yard. Kol shook his head probably because this couldn't be done but I know it can and what Kol thinks is irrelevant. I stood next to Marcel and I saw Josh is walking around the crowd of vampires and insisting that they relax, but everyone looks anxious and weak from starvation. Gia looked up and she didn't look too please with him.

"I'm gonna give you two minutes to explain why we don't come up there and take the witch. You lied to us! You betrayed everything that you taught us. How can you lead us?" Wow things were getting testy as I never known her to be so rude with Marcel. "What the hell is she doing up? Do I need to remind you what she did last night?" She was fiery and I get her concerns but I wasn't going to let her speak to Marcel or me like that. I was about to speak when Marcel stopped me.

"Hey! Star not the enemy here okay." I could see that they all look unconvinced "I'm sorry I let you down, okay? All of you. But, the way that you are feeling right now, this despair? This hunger? I have been through it, and if you let me help you survive it, I guarantee you, it will only make you stronger!" He was right they had to pull through this they couldn't make Finn win. "At sundown, Vincent's gonna drop that barrier spell right there, and those doors are gonna open, and we are gonna be smack in the middle of a parade of innocent people. We can't fall apart now!" Marcel raised his voice to them all as it seemed that none of them were taking any of this seriously.

"Innocent, guilty- we're hungry. We have to feed!" Gia yelled right back at him. She was really questioning his authority right now making him look weak in front of everyone. I really wanted to speak up but I had no right to get involved in vampire matters.

"We don't feed on locals! That's our rule! That's how we've survived three hundred years in this city, and that is why we get to call it home! Because we live by a code." Marcel was right that how this city had been running and if they don't listen to him this place they call home won't be that no longer.

"The same one that won't let you tell your own people that you're dying of a werewolf bite?" Oh I didn't like this Gia one bit. How could she do that to Marcel! The crowd of vampires begin chattering amongst themselves about this revelation.

"Marcel is not dying of anything! His got a vial of Nik blood at his place right across the river, along with enough blood to satisfy all of you! All we have to do is get there." I knew that because what had happened in the past and Nik didn't want Marcel to be at risk. I walked down the stairs as I needed to give these vampires a real reality check. "I know I give you all no reason to trust me after what I did. This city lost too much already. We all have lost too much." That was true over the last months there had been more lost than gain but that was going to stop today. "Finn locked you all away in here for this exactly reason!" I yelled at them as I was losing my patient with them. They needed to realize what they all will lose if they gave into their hunger. "You need to fight for this city, for our home. But if you go out there and feed out there, you'll lose it. The barrier will be down any moment now. Let me help you all get home." Suddenly, the church bells begin to ring again, just as the sun goes down and darkens the streets. Marcel and the rest of the vampires turn their attention to the front entrance. I walked to the doorway and gingerly held out my hand, expecting to get burned, but it passes right through. I turned back to the vampires, who are trying their best to keep themselves in control. "It's down. Let's go." We all began to file out of the compound and into the street.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Finn was determined to find out what I was hiding as he knew that the things he thought mattered to me that were slowly slipping away I wasn't worrying about. I knew in time we would find Rebekah. I also knew that Star would return back to herself because Angelic will not rest until she does I knew that Marcel as incapacitated as he is would not allow those vampire to feed on the local. So everything that Finn thought would go to hell wouldn't. The only issue I did have was how the blood hell I was going to get out of here. This blood place was all magic something that I and Elijah cannot do. So we both sat here while Finn looked smug with himself and determined to find out what I'm hiding. While one thought ran through my mind and that was about Ansel. Finn spoke that he was dead but Star told me he had left town as she asked him to. That once everything had cleared she wouldn't lie to me about something like that. Would she?

"It's a shame, really, for you to lose New Orleans. You've worked so hard to make this city a home. On the other hand, this city hasn't given you much in the way of good fortune. You have Marcel's betrayal, Father's attack, the loss of your children..." Finn was still trying to dig for this dark secret but I wasn't going to react to his childish games I will play it cool and sit this out. He will get bored soon enough.

"It is a delicate craft." Elijah spoke up and Finn looks over at him, puzzled. "Representational magic. One must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse, would it not?" I looked at Elijah curiously as I think he may have just found a loop hole to possibly getting us out of here.

"I assure you, you have not been misrepresented." Finn spoke confidently but the look upon Elijah face stated otherwise. What was he up to?

"Well, that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey." Elijah points to himself before standing and looking at the stag head mounted above him. "This façade, this illusion that I have created over the course of my life- the noble stag. It is nothing more than a deception. To myself. To everyone." He turns to me with overwhelm expression. "If I were a truly noble brother, I would not withheld from you a vile deed. One that I, like a coward, allowed Mother to erase from my memory. It was I who killed Tatia." I was stunned by this confession as I would have never imagined Elijah to do such an act. Suddenly the room starts to shake and warp as Elijah flickers in and out of focus. "I hunted her down, and mercilessly, I feasted upon her flesh. I tore her from us. Mother took the blame." He kneels in front of me. "Brother, I felt certain if you knew, you would in no way forgive me." I could see that Elijah looks disgusted and ashamed of himself for this action. Could I be mad at him about a woman that once we both loved?

"The act may be reprehensible, but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be!" Finn lifts his arms up and gestures around. "My magic stands!" Finn was being rather smug but there was something I notice in Elijah confession as he proved he wasn't the noble one we all spoke of. That he had demons behind a close door that he chose not to face in truth Elijah wasn't the noble stag that everyone painted.

"Does it?" I smiled at him weakly. "It turns out my brother is even more depraved than I am." Elijah looks up at me with tears in his eyes. I looked away and stood to look at the heads on the walls. "He is the noble stag no longer. Indeed, another altogether different beast is creeping through the cracks. And you have also failed in your representation of me, because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of." I turned back to Elijah, who looks surprised when I squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. "Forgiveness." The room suddenly begins to shake, and Finn looks scared for the first time since we entered the room. "You, Finn, have remained a boar for centuries, but here is where your true fault lies- you never learnt that the bonds of family far outweigh anything else! Such bonds trump petty jealousies. They overcome ancient feuds. And, yes, they are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the great sins of another." Finn looks up to see the wolf head go up in flames and is startled so much that he jumps to his feet. When Elijah looks over, the stag head is also set ablaze, and the room begins to shake even more.

"How is this possible?" Finn was truly stunned that I figured out to unravel his world of magic.

"Your magic is as flawed as your perception of your own siblings. I wonder- just how untouchable are you?" Both Elijah and I lunge for Finn, but before we can reach him everything turned into a mist of darkness. I woke up gasping for air and sat up immediately seeing a worried Davina rushing over.

"What happened? Is Kol okay?" Of course that all that mattered to Davina of bloody traitor was okay.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Davina stood there rolling her eyes as I got to me feet "Have you heard from Angelic? Was she successful with Star?" I needed some good news right now and I know Angelic never fails me she would do her upmost to bring the Star we all know back.

"No I tried calling her off your cell, but she not replying. Should be concerned?" It seemed that Davina has grown attached to Angelic. Not that it wasn't difficult to not like her she held amazing quality that were admirable.

"No concern needed. The same, however, cannot be said for your friends and the people of the French Quarter. Now, I can stand here and explain to you the specifics, or you can show a little trust and come with me." Davina shrugs and grabs her coat looking annoyed.

"I'm the one who's been waiting for you to move your ass. Let's go." She pushes past me and heads for the compound. I couldn't help but smiles and chuckles before following her out as there was qualities about Davina that reminded me so much of Star.

 **Star P.O.V**

Marcel and I were leading the vampires most of whom are leaning on each other for support, through the streets of the Quarter. Finn really did pick a perfect night as it was brim with people celebrating Carillon Eve. I notice that many of the locals are giving the vampires weird looks, as they are sweaty and pale and using all of their self-control to keep from feeding on them. To be honest I was proud of them as I knew what it felt like to have that hunger. They didn't want to lose their home they didn't want to let Marcel down either. Marcel didn't look great whatsoever I really didn't know if he would even make it home. I stood beside him holding him up as he walked because his legs had nearly given way a few times. I saw Gia stumbles, but I managed to hold her up while trying to keep Marcel on his feet. I turned to Marcel and I could see he was struggling to resist feeding on the humans that they pass, and keeps taking deep breaths.

"I think we're gonna make it." Suddenly, Marcel loses his strength, and his body crumples to the ground as he passes out. They all looked to me with fear in their eyes as they just witness there leader fall. "You can still do this." I spoke with determination as I did Josh came over and help me pick Marcel up from the floor.

It was a real struggle but we did make it across the river. I told the guys to have their way with Marcel supply of blood while Josh and I brought him up to the living room. I kept asking Marcel where the vial of blood was but he was so out of it I couldn't make out what he was saying. Somehow Josh did and he fed the blood to Marcel. He wanted to stay but I told he looked like crap and needed to feed. Josh left while I stayed with Marcel I knew I needed to get to Nik but I couldn't walk away not till I knew he was okay. Marcel suddenly awakens looking at me with confusion as his head rested on my lap.

"Welcome back, soldier. Fed you some of Nik blood. You weren't exactly lucid." I pulled down his sleeve to reveal that his bite has completely healed. Marcel looks around to find that his apartment is covered in empty blood bags. "They're all getting into the rest of your blood bags downstairs." I could see that he was still disorientated and trying to take it all in. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass. I didn't mean to attack your—" He interrupted me while I was talking.

"You weren't exactly yourself." He spoke as he took a sit on the couch. I got up and moved the pillow form the arm chair and picked up a blood bag I hid. I turned around and handed it to him and he smile before taking a sip from it. "Have you seen Klaus?" I knew Nik would understand that I didn't want to leave Marcel in the condition he was in.

"No, I wanted to make sure you're okay before I left." I gave him a smile before turning around to leave. Marcel was okay now and I needed to break the new to Nik that Angelic no longer with us I'm worried about his reaction.

"Star. Thank you for having my back today." I heard him call out as I was at the door and I turned back to him. I know Marcel and I have had our differences in the past but I never wanted to see him hurt or suffering like I did. Marcel and I once were friends and I would like that to happen once again. As I want a fresh start now that I'm back and free from whatever it was that Dahlia had over me. Rebuilding a friendship with Marcel would be good start.

"Marcel your good man. A great leader, why wouldn't I have your back?" I could see from my comment he seemed overwhelmed. I don't think he felt like any of those while he was under the influence of the venom but when everything was doomed they all looked at him.

"His going to take the news pretty badly…" I knew Marcel meant on how Nik will take to the new of Angelic passing away. "You and I know Klaus don't make friends, but Angelic was different—" I interrupted as I didn't need to know about their history it was between as I knew already that Angelic was in love with him.

"I know she was…." Marcel gave me a sorrowful look as he was just as upset about Angelic. "I'll let you know the arrangement." That was the least that she deserved after what she did for me.

I was going to make sure that Angelic was going to have all the people who mattered most to her there. I left Marcel loft and made my way into the city. The streets were still filled with people still celebrating they all didn't have a care in the world. They know nothing about the world I live in. Where there such things as vampires. Werewolves and witches who love to cause trouble but the human were always shielded from it all. As I tried to weave through the crowd of people to get to the French quarters I stopped as soon as I came face to face with Nik. He stood there looking at me with mixed emotions.

"Star?" Suddenly he grab hold of me and used his vamp-sped taking us away from the crowed street to a nearby ally. He pinned me down against the wall with his jaw clenched.

"It's me Nik." He looked into my eyes and I knew there was uncertainty because of my behaviour recently. "It feels like I've not seen you in a life time." That how it really felt that I hadn't seen him since that night in the cabin when he faced Mikael. Because after all that I only remember piece of what happened when I had control. "I'm so sorry for what I put you through." Nik expression soften as he knew it was me. He let go of me taking a step back.

"I knew Angelic could bring you back." A huge smile appeared on his face. "For this I need to replay her weight in gold." Nik spoke with so much joy in his voice and I knew that now I had to tell him what happen. As worried as I was about his reaction I needed to let him know.

"She didn't make it." As soon as those words passed my lips Nik eyes widen and tears began to fill up in them. "I'm so sorry." I approached him to comfort him but he took a step back. He was trying to process all this but from his reaction he had no recollection of the spell she was going to do.

"What happened?" Nik tried to keep his composure by not raising his voice. I knew Angelic meant a lot to him but she made her choice and she did this for him because she knew losing me would hurt him more.

"She sacrifice herself so that I could come back" I felt so much guilt because I was the reason why she was no longer with us. I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't no longer. "Nik I—" I began to say but he interrupted me.

"I should of never have let her done that. I should of—" Nik began to pace which was never a good sign because he would end up doing something stupid. I intercepted him which startled him.

"It was her choice Nik, she would have done it if you asked or you didn't." That was the truth Angelic done all this because of the love she had for him. I placed my hand on his face and caress his cheek to calm him down. "She loved you deeply, and she didn't want you to lose me again." I pulled him into a hug as a few moments he pulled away. I had to tell him about everything I had learnt I know now wasn't the time but I've held a lot back from Nik. He need to know about this situation that involved our son. "Nik I need to speak to you about Dahlia…." Nik looked at me frowning. "You know the whole time we thought my crazy behaviour was because of the blade." I didn't know how I was going to explain all this when I couldn't really explain it all either. "It wasn't. You told me that there was a curse on the first born of the family, and I laughed it off." Nik stood there looking confused and I didn't blame him as I wasn't making much sense right now. "Well it wasn't me laughing it off because half—" I wasn't going to get into all that because that right now wasn't important. "That don't matter, because I'm me now and Dahlia will be coming." Nik began to back away from me and looking at me as if I was a mad person.

"Star your rambling." Nik spoke in frustration.

"The deal Esther made. Freya being handed over. The curse. Nik it's all true." Nik stood there stunned by everything I just told him. "She wants Chance. Dahlia will not rest until she has him."


	12. I am A Conqueror & I Won't Accept Defeat

**Star P.O.V**

After I told Nik about Angelic and how Dahlia very real he really didn't say much which was worry me with Nik not speaking or sharing his thoughts at times was very dangerous thing. We both went back to the compound and I brought him to the room where I left Angelic body. He stood there looking down at her not uttering a word, I've never seen Nik grieve so I didn't know what to really expect from him I didn't know if he was going to lash out or he might burst into tears. This woman gave up everything so I stood here today she did it all because of her love for Nik. For Angelic to give up her life for a woman who hold the heart of the one she loves is someone truly special. In the short time of knowing Angelic I learnt a lot and that is you risk it all for you love ones. On this journey coming back being myself again I didn't just lose a possible good friend to Dahlia, but also my father. Nik maybe grieving for her but I was grieving for the both of them but I knew I had to stay focus, because if for one moment I thought about what Dahlia had taken from me already I will break.

That the thing about Grief can destroy you or focus you. You can decide a relationship was all for nothing if it had to end in death, and you alone. OR you can realize that every moment of it had more meaning than you dared to recognize at the time. So much meaning it scared you, so you just lived, just took for granted the love and laughter of each day, and didn't allow yourself to consider the sacredness of it. But when it's over and you're alone, you begin to see that it wasn't just a movie and a dinner together, not just watching sunsets together. It was everything it was the why of life, every event, and precious moment of it.

The answer to the mystery of existence is the love you shared sometimes so imperfectly, and when the loss wakes you to the deeper beauty of it. To the sanctity of it, you can't get off your knees for a long time, you're driven to your knees not by the weight of the loss but by gratitude for what preceded the loss. And the ache is always there, but one day not the emptiness, because to nurture the emptiness to take solace in it, is to disrespect the gift of life.

I stand here and I see Nik reacting in the same way as anyone would if they lost some dear to them but beyond these walls people in the streets. The people who know of him around this world or the next see him to be a vicious monster who could never feel pain or love. Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow. But this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them. They say time heals all wounds, but that presumes the source of the grief is finite. Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you.

Nik had Angelic body removed and put into one of the casket he had in the basement. I wanted to speak to him about what had happened but as soon as I opened my mouth Aiden walked in asking to speak to him of course Nik went off to speak to him as it was an urgent matter apparently. The way I felt right now was like he kind of hated me for what happened, maybe I'm wrong and it's just the way he dealing with thing, but it's like he couldn't look at me. I could understand I hadn't made things easy recently with my behaviour and on top of all that the Mikaelson family drama. So I waited until this meeting was over. Nik and I need to discuss what are we going to do about all the issue stopping Chance and Hope coming home.

I sat in the courtyard at the table waiting patiently for him when the doors to the study open. Nik walks out looking like a man on a mission and I didn't like that look because it mean only one thing. Nik is out to kill and I know right now with his state of mind I needed to try and calm him down. Or at least try and find out what the hell Aiden had told him and help him.

"Nik where are you going? What did Aiden want?" Nik continued to walk away like he wasn't listening to me. I knew he was overwhelmed by everything I had told him but whatever he and Aiden spoke about has got him like this. "Nik!" I intercepted him and he didn't look best please but I wasn't going to let him walk out of here and do something stupid.

"I have matter to attend to that concerning Hayley." Nik growled. What the hell had Hayley done to get him this angry? Whatever it was I didn't think now was the time for him to go and find her when his friend had just passed.

"Hayley? You just found out your friend died, and you're just going to leave?" I didn't understand how he was just going to get up and leave. Angelic deserved a burial. She deserved to be laid to rest not in one of Nik's family coffins rotting away.

"Angelic not exactly going anywhere is she?" I felt my jaw drop as Nik spoke so coldly about the woman who gave up her life all for him to be happy. How could he be so heartless about her because of Hayley and whatever she's been getting up to.

"Nik!" I yelled at him as he needed to show her some kind of respect. He stood there and shrugs his shoulders and goes to leave again but I wasn't done with him. "So it doesn't matter either about Dahlia?" That was another conversation he has avoid speaking to me about. I understood that over the past weeks I wasn't exactly me and I showed I didn't care for certain thing, but Dahlia was very real and I know after what happened with Angelic saving me she going to be coming with a great force. Nik needs to stop and realize that.

"All that matter to me in this moment in time is the safety of my children." He spoke as he walked over to me. What did Chance and Hope have to do with him needed to speak to Hayley? "Right this precise moment Hayley is going to be revealing their existence." That didn't make any sense she knows what it would mean if certain people would know if they were alive.

"Why would she even do that?" None of this was making any sense to me. I'm worried that Nik is using this as an excuse to let out his anger about all the recent events. I know Hayley wouldn't risk Hope life and even Chance this had to be here say.

"She is to marry Jackson in doing so they how to follow certain werewolves traditions they go through a series of ' _wedding trials'."_ Trails? What the hell was Nik talking about? Why would that have anything to do with the babies? "They go out into the woods and smoke this blue calamus root out of a peace pipe—" I had to stop him there as soon as he mention about calamus root.

"Blue calamus? A rather specific plant." Now it all began to make sense of why Nik was so anxious to get to her.

"Seems you know your plants. As you know many use for its unique properties as a truth serum. In generations past, it was used as among the wolves for divulgement rituals. Ancient rites where secrets are confessed." That where it all lies as if Hayley tells Jackson about Hope and Chance being alive everything we had done to protect them would be for nothing.

"Oh my god…." I felt speechless about all this but my focus went back to Nik who looked even more furious. If was to get hold of Hayley right now I would hate to think what would happen. "Nik let me come with you—" I began to say but he interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Sorry love this is werewolf business not your concern." Nik left me speechless as I didn't know there was a division of what matters concerned me or not, I thought we worked as a team. "Not exactly your expertise." Nik spoke smugly. I actually felt a little hurt by his comment but if that how he want to play it that's fine.

"Not my concern. Fine. You deal with your werewolf problem I'll deal with the other issues" He wants to go running around in the Bayou finding Hayley then I'll deal with other matters. Like the fact that Finn still on the loose and that Dahlia will be coming and I need to be prepared.

"What issues are you talking about?" Nik spoke as I picked up my purse to leave out of the door but Nik caught my arm stopping me in my tracks.

"Sorry Nik this involves magic." I smiled fakely at him. "Not exactly your expertise." I got out of his grip and walked away from him. Nik wants to put a division up then that fine I'll deal all the magical forces that want to harm those babies seems that we are both on two different side from how he put it.

 **Rebekah P.O.V**

When Nik learnt the truth about what happened about Mikael return I honestly thought that white oak stake was going to be driven threw my heart. That wasn't the case he casted me out of New Orleans and never to return which felt just as worse as the feeling being staked. All these years I wanted to be free from my brother and when it did happen I didn't get the sense of satisfaction that I thought I would have gotta. Maybe it's because I had hurt him in more ways than one, not only did he feel betrayed by Marcel and myself but also Star. I felt awful as soon as the words passed my lips she did not deserve that but it was too late. There was nothing I could do to repair the damage I caused and part of me wanted to see Star before I left but I chose not to.

I left the city thinking that I would never return or hear from Nik ever again but in one night that all changed. When I received a distorting phone call from him. I couldn't understand him through his tear but I understood that Star had died. I didn't know what to feel or think because she finally got what she wanted a child to call her own and she wasn't here no longer to enjoy the joys of motherhood. Nik son was still in danger and he asked me to meet him deep in the Bayou and that when I saw my gorgeous nephew for the first time. He was truly something so precious and was a mirror image of his mother. Nik wanted me to take him and keep him safe as he only trusted his son with me regardless of our bitter past. I was truly touched by his words but what I didn't expect was for him wanting Damon to come with me. I knew of Nik reasons behind that as much as he trusted me with his son he knew that the only person Star would trust him with was Damon.

Nik wanted us to do a cloaking spell so we couldn't be found that we guard baby Chance with our lives. It was something both Damon and I would do without question. Damon had a safe house in North Carolina and during our journey I received another phone call from Nik that the witches weren't done that they tried to kill his new born daughter. I wanted to go back to New Orleans and massacre the lot of them, but I knew Nik had his own plans. Damon stayed in North Caroline with Chance while I went back to get my niece Hope. Nik looked a mess he had lost the love of his life and now he had to part with his children that made him hold to his humanity. I promised him that I would protect them with my life and nothing will ever happen to them.

That's exactly what Damon and I did we loved and protected Chance and Hope as if they were our own. Many thought that they were twins being that they were born a few weeks apart. That Damon and I were married. That was laughable at the time but something changed between us as a connection began to grow. We were both here for the same reason and these two beautiful babies brought us together. This was something that neither of us thought would happen but with Damon I felt I didn't need to hide who I was. I honestly thought I could never love another like I loved Marcel but I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. The feeling were mutual and I saw a side to Damon Salvatore that many didn't see he was like an open book. Life was perfect I was in love I had a family and a normal life even as a vampire. In something so tragic we both got our happy ending.

Well I was bloody wrong because my evil mother had risen from the ashes and she was set out to have us covert into new human bodies. A year ago I would have given up my right arm for that but now that wasn't something I wanted. All I wanted was to live an eternity with Damon no deal would ever make me change my mind about that. Of course she couldn't convince Nik or Elijah so she came after me using her bloody starlings. That when we had to flee from North Carolina because we couldn't risk Esther in knowing the existents of Chance and Hope. Pretty much from that moment onwards I was dragged back into the Mikaelson family drama.

With Elijah and his strange behaviour after our mother got her mitts on him which lead to Damon breaking his neck. With just cause as the way he was behaving he didn't know if he may harm the babies. Not that I thought he would be of course Damon being Damon didn't want to take the risk. There was a vital piece of information that I kept from him as I wasn't certain on how he would take it and that was about Star coming back from the dead. The bond that they both had was ones of siblings and when he found out to say Damon was not best pleased that would certainly be an understatement.

Well that carvery arrived Nik and Hayley at toe but Star kept her distant she couldn't even look at her son and my heart broke for her. She had been through a great deal from what Nik and Elijah had told me and I knew only one person would be able to get through to her and that was Damon. Of course Nik didn't like it but it worked as she returned and Chance finally got to meet his mummy. That moment right there as I watched Hayley holding Hope with this huge smile and Star with Chance looking at him with wonderment in her eyes. That when I knew for this ever to be normal there was something I had to do and I knew one person wouldn't like it.

Damon certainly wasn't happy with the fact that I was going to go against my mother and play her by saying I accept her offer. Somehow Damon came around I think Star had something to do with that but I knew I had to take this risk for those babies. Leaving Damon behind broke my heart but this was all for a good cause it was so we could all be a family. So in my eyes it was worth it.

The journey to New Orleans was embarrassing with Nik going into big brother mode and Star teasing about the relationship that blossomed between Damon and I. Who I didn't expect to see was Kol who was willing to help only if he got some diamond that Nik had. Of course Star was dead against it all and with just caused but he was the only one who knew the spell to put me into another body if it went all wrong. Then when he asked for the white oak stake all hell broke loose in Star fury the whole bloody place shook. I've seen magic before but I had never come across a force such as that. Nik concerned for his beloved calmed her down and assured her that everything would be fine.

The relationship between those two was an unbreakable bond nothing and no one could sever the tie between them. So as Star and Davina stayed at the compound to cast the spell to counteract Esther spell Kol, Nik and I went to go and see our wrench of a mother. Of course Nik and I had our own plan on how to take our mother down and all it took as a couple of drops of my blood. To turn her into the one thing she loathes and for a moment it all went horrible wrong when she spoke about destroying my original body. Everything after that was a huge blur Nik demanded her to stop but she wouldn't and he ended up killing her. That when the affect took place I couldn't stand on my feet and I felt light headed passing out.

I woke up in this hell hole and not in the body that I was meant to jump into. Kol double crossed us like he always does and I was locked in some bloody loon bin filled with witches, no matter how much I told them I wasn't meant to be here they didn't listen and tried to does me with drugs. I wanted to just get out of here and in my search in trying to find my way out I bumped into someone who I thought I would never see again. Christi Claire was alive and kicking and the reason why she was here was down to Star. I didn't quite understand why Star would do that even Christi couldn't understand it all either. She looked a right state like she had given up the will to live and when I told I was planning to get out of here Christi wasn't exactly optimistic.

As I continued to search around this prison there was a door of the attic that was locked I tried to open it but nothing was working. As soon as I walked away I heard the door creak open I was in two minds about going in there but I plucked my courage and went in. When I entered to room there was a glass casket covered in dust. As I went closer it radiated in powerful energy, powerful enough to get out of here.

I tried to look for Christi to let her know that I may have found a way to get out of here but I was caught pass curfew by these bloody Kindred. Of course I was punished for disobeying and sent to bed like a naughty child. When I woke up I tried to go back into the room in the attic but once again the door was locked. Not that it mattered as now there was a source for Christi and I to channel through to bust us right out of here. I made my way downstairs and I could see all the crazy witches congregated some are sewing, others are reading. There was a new blonde girl sitting barefoot on the floor in front of the television, watching Tom and Jerry. Christi was sitting at the piano, playing a simple, quiet tune when I took a sit next to her on the bench.

"You look terrible." Christi spoke as he entered my room. Well this place wasn't exactly the Ritz and with all the strange goings on. This place was like fort knocks there was no bloody way to get out of here.

"I didn't sleep very well." No matter what I did to get out of this place I kept getting caught. There was something up in that room in the attic that kept drawing me to it of course last night I got caught and the bloody witches attempted to teach me some kind of lesson.

"I heard you got caught out past curfew... again." I don't know what happened to Christi to be such a negative person. Maybe it's because Star was the one who put her here. I'm still surprised by all that because I still recall how upset Star was when Christi and Davina passed away during that ritual.

"A simple misunderstanding. Kindred witches like to be in charge. I don't much care for taking orders." Christi rolls her eyes. What had happened to this girl I thought she was some kind of rebel that tough against such things like this. Looks like Christi has lost her touch. "On that note..." I pulled an apple out of my sweater pocket and surreptitiously hands it to Christi. I notice that she looked shocked which made me roll my eyes now as she was behaving like it was the crime of the century.

"Where did you get that?" She questioned me. What was I going to do with her? How on earth was I going to get the both of us out of here if Christi bloody scared of her own shadow.

"I nicked it from the pantry!" I was quite proud of myself to be honest this place only like to serve gruel like a prison. Well technically this was some kind of prison where they kept witches who had lost their way.

"But the Kindred—" Christi began to say but I had to stop her there.

"Did you miss the part where I said I don't care about rules? Take the apple." She had become so weak and allowed this place to take her drive from her. If anything she should be as determined as me to want to get the hell out of here.

"You're out of your mind." Christi gets up to leave so I shoved the apple back into my sweater pocket before following after her. I needed to try and get through to her because she needed to stop with this giving up mode she is on. She needed to be the feisty Christi I met the one who didn't give a damn about rules and defied her witchy community. I followed her into the other room and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm a free spirit. Which is why I don't intend to spend another bloody night trapped in this dungeon." I wasn't going to stay here a night longer and neither was Miss Scaredy pants here.

"What are you talking about?" Christi spoke annoyed. I knew between her and I we could bust out of this place I mean she was a very powerful kind of witch before she died.

"You know that any spell can be broken with enough power. All we need is to channel something strong." I knew there was something powerful in that room with that glass casket laid. Christi looked at me confused. "I went into the room with the locked door. There's something in there. Someone. I'm not sure who she is, or why she's here, and I don't care. The point is, she's strong. I mean, I didn't even know what witch power felt like, and still, I could sense it coming out of that room in waves. You and I can channel her and bust free of this loony bin." I smiled as I held out the apple out to Christi who hesitates for a moment before finally smiling back and taking it. That the Christi I need the one who willing to take the same risk and when I'm out of here I want to know from Star what the bloody hell she put her here. There was something niggling in my mind and that was the fact when Damon finds out that I'm not in my own body. Then there was the return of Christi the woman he was once in love with. Looks like both of us busting out of here was going to change a lot of things. "Who's the new girl at the telly?" I could see a girl with blond hair looking at the TV as if it was something new.

"One crazier witch. Got dumped here in the middle of the night." Christi walked away. So I decided to play friendly I walks over to girl and smiled.

"Anything good on?" The blond girl smiles in wonder as she kept looking at the TV screen.

"These paintings can move! They depict a rodent breaking the bones of a rather tenacious feline." He really didn't have a clue they probably drugged her up so badly she probably doesn't even know what century we are in.

"Those are just cartoons." The girls says nothing, and laughs as something funny happens on the television. There was something about her that seemed familiar like I've seen her somewhere. I knelt down next to her to look her in the face. "...Do I know you from somewhere?" She didn't reply and I couldn't put her face to a name. "I guess not." After a moment of looking at this young girl I pulled another apple out of my bag and hands it to her. "Keep up your strength, love, and enjoy your cartoons." I stood up and walked away leaving the odd girl to watch her TV. I needed to get Christi on with my plan to get the bloody hell out of here because it will happen today.

 **Davina P.O.V**

After Klaus left to search for Marcel I saw Kol amongst the parade of people. I felt relief that he was okay because all day long I expect to be told that he was dead but it looks like Marcel kept him safe. Kol updated me on everything that had happen how Star is herself all due to Angelic. When I asked where she was Kol gave me the bad news she passed away that the spell she used was going to lead for her death. She literally gave up her life for Star so she could come back to us. I was speechless and also guilty because when I first met her I thought she would have done anything to have Klaus turn on Star. I thought it all worked with him leaving her behind but I was proven wrong and in the end Angelic did everything she did because of her love for Klaus. It was all crazy to get my head around it all. I felt exhausted with all the spells that I had done recently had really taken a tolle on me I kept yawning as Kol spoke to me. I woke up on the couch in my family's tomb to the sound of old-fashioned jazz music coming out of a gramophone player. I looked around in confusion for a moment until I recognizes her surroundings. Kol was seated at a nearby table, fiddling with a Bunsen burner.

"Whoa. What-? How did you-? How long was I asleep?" I don't even know how I even got here. I don't even remember passing out.

"All night. It was a rather fitful sleep, though. You were muttering about how you wanted to kill Klaus." I couldn't help but giggle because that the only place I could actually kill him in my dreams. I looked over at Kol as he light the Bunsen burner with a flint. "In fact, I'm glad that you're up, 'cause we've ready to get started." He walks over to his small chest, where he has stashed one of Klaus' silver daggers that he stole in the 1910s. He pulls the dagger out and holds it up for me to see as I walked over to him. I wasn't sure about all this with Star warning me about not to start no war with Klaus. Then again Kol only trying to protect himself in case Klaus does try to pull another stunt like he did leaving him with all those vampires.

"You're sure you know how to do this?" I asked as Kol sits down to examine the dagger. I wasn't sure if he was totally clued up on how to do this I k now Kol pretty good at spells but this is different.

"Well, have a little faith, Davina! I have been planning this for over a century." He looks over at me and I smiled. I really thought this was a bad idea because if Star was to find out about this things will get nasty. I notice that he gives me a look. "You're not having second thoughts, are you? You were the one who wanted to get rid of the bastard without hurting your friends." Yes that was something I wanted but things have changed if I go against Klaus I will lose Star. Suddenly there was a buzzing from across the room. Kol gestures over to it as he starts to adjust the flame of the burner. "Oh, you might want to turn that off. It's been, uh, buzzing all this morning." I walked over to the couch and picks my phone and I saw multiple message from Aiden.

Aiden: _Call me._

Aiden: _Josh and Marcel are missing._

Aiden: _Call me ASAP._

"Josh and Marcel are still missing." I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. I couldn't let anything happen to Josh and Marcel what happened yesterday now this. Kol and his dagger can wait. I was about to leave when Star appeared in the door way.

"I was just coming to tell you that." How did Star know we were here? I glanced over at Kol sat there not looking impressed with Star turning up.

"Star?" She slowly walked into the crypt and turned around admiring the place. How did she even find out about this place? I thought that only a Claire witch was able to open the door.

"How the bloody—" Kol began to say and stopped as Star patted this back.

"Kol, what's your little corrupt mind plotting?" She spoke as she leaned into his ear. My eyes advert to the table and I notice that the dagger wasn't there. "You weren't the only one who was kicking with Claire witches. My connection with them goes way back." She smiled as she looked up at me. Star connection with my family goes way back I think a couple of hundred years so of course she might know about this place. "You remember Mary-Alice don't you?" I notice Kol tense up as soon as she mention that name. "She and I were once close… Well up until you poison her mind and she disappeared." She blew the flame of the burner out. I could sense that Star wasn't like how she was over the last few days that with that dark energy.

"Oh yes I forgot the deep bond you have Star with the Claire witches. How did all of that come about?" Kol was really burying himself a grave as I don't think bring up the past was important right now. I can't deal with a Kol and Star confrontation right now knowing Marcel and Josh are missing.

"Kol I'm warning you if you're attempting to do the same to Davina." Star held out her hand and twisted her wrist in doing so she inflicted pain on him. Kol bucked over in pain while Star smiled sweetly. I get that she was protecting me from Kol and he didn't have the best of reputation but I couldn't allow her to do this.

"Star… Please." She looked while Kol was crying out in pain. I could see that she was contemplating whether or not to listen to me.

"Okay." She stopped inflicting the pain on Kol. "I'll play nice for now. We need to work as a team for what I have planned." Something told me that if Star finds out about Kol dagger he has planned to use against Klaus if needed. She will kill him and that something I don't want to happen. Not only because of Kol but for Star too as I know she not a killer. She wants us to work as a team maybe this can be my opportunity to show her Kol not as bad as she thinks. Here hoping.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Hearing Everything Star told me I didn't know how to quite take it all in. Hearing about Angelic death affected me in a way that I didn't expect. She was loyal beyond belief and to know she gave up her life for my own happiness that riddle me with guilt. There is no new beginning. No second chance. She was there for me no matter what and I wasn't there for her. Angelic was dead and if I had known what she planned I could of stopped her. She would be alive. As hard as this is to believe I am always saddened by the death of a good person. It is from this sadness that a feeling of gratitude emerges. I feel honoured to have known them and blessed that their passing serves as a reminder to me that my time on this beautiful earth is limited and that I should seize the opportunity I have to forgive, share, explore, and love. I can think of no greater way to honour the deceased than to live this way. It wasn't that simple though because yes she gave it all up for the woman who held my heart. But Star had held a lot of secrets from me and one she revealed that had changed things between us.

Dahlia was very real and she had been using Star as a tool the whole time since her return. Star tried to explain to me that she tried to fight many of times that she thought it was the blade that was making her wicked. All the blade did was enhance Dahlia connection to her. Star rambled and I stay quite because I knew if I spoke it would end up in a huge argument. I was angry with myself because I didn't see any of this, I recalled after her death how many times I said if I could have her back I would pay more attention to her that I would be there. All I did was fall into the same pattern as I didn't even notice that she had been possessed with something so dark. My mind was churning in what I needed to do about this matter that now Dahlia might know about Chance. Star kept reassuring me that she never let out of Chances location. The more she spoke the harder it was not to lash out at her, luckily for her Aiden turned up wanting to speak to me about a matter.

During this conversation the other mother of my child was planning on shared the biggest secret this family has with her soon to be werewolf husband. It was like these women were totally reckless and weak. I knew I had to put a stop to it and it may lead to some death but in the mood I'm in it might brighten up my day. Of course trying to leave was proven a challenge and Star wanted to know where I was going. It was hard to look at her and not hate her for the things she had done. I know she wasn't in control but I couldn't stand the sight of her. But I remained calm because I knew it was my anger and rage making me feel like this. I informed of her what stupidity that Hayley was up to and Star was just as unhappy about all this as I was. She wanted to come along and on any other day I would have allowed her because she would have kept everything neutral.

On this day I couldn't be around her and when I informed her this wasn't her area of expertise, I saw the hurt in her eyes and I wanted to retract everything I had said but it was too late I had hurt her feeling already. There is one thing I dislike about myself and that the fact that at time I did not think before I speak and this was one of those moments. The damage was done and I needed to focus on the issue of the identity of my children being discovered.

Many of the werewolves who aren't under Finn's control and their children have returned to the Bayou, where they live in the encampments. Many of the werewolves are collecting firewood and other necessities in preparation for the Unification Ceremony. Two young boys are throwing around a baseball, which they accidentally drop onto the ground. As it rolls away, one of the boys chases after it, where it lands right under my foot. I crouched down and smiles at the boy as I picked up the ball, but instead of handing it to him, I carried it with me to address the crowd.

"I wonder if you lot can help me- I'm looking for the hybrid who calls herself your queen." The werewolves stare at me in silence it seems their loyalty was certainly to her. Maybe to need to remind them what will happen? "I'd prefer you tell me where she is before I grow irritated. After all—" I tossed the ball back to the young boy. "- there are children present." I raised my eyebrows expectantly at the crowd. This was something I did not want to happen as a father myself children shouldn't witness a brutal attack. Well they sung like a canary so to say and told me that they were last seen with someone called Mary. She an elder would be the one who performs the ceremony and these stupid trials. I made my way to her home and stood in the doorway as she was middle of chopping up potatoes, tomatoes, and peppers. She senses my presence and turns to face me and O smiles at her as she clutches her knife protectively.

"What do you want?" She demanded. Well there was a lot I wanted but right now it was to find that little wolf to silence her.

"Well, we could start with some common courtesy. You could invite me in?" She stood there with a hatred look upon her face. Seems that I'm not her biggest fan well this can go two ways and it's all down to her.

"Not likely, vampire." She scoffs. Well it seems this elder wasn't fully educated on what I was maybe I should correct her as I'm a breed of both kinds.

"I'm a hybrid, dear." I smiled as she looked even more unimpressed. "Half-wolf. You and I could be distant relatives, for all you know! Matter of fact, I'm looking for another of my kind. Rumour has it she's nearby." I could see she was going to be a hard nut to break real old school but I'm going with the nice approach for now.

"What do you want with Hayley?" She was certainly very demanding for an old person.

"I wish only to remind her of the importance of family. Dissuade her from foolish mistakes." That all this was about because if Hayley was to smoke that happy pipe she will not be putting our daughter endanger but also my son. That something I cannot allow to happen with this so called Dahlia being real and Star ramblings. My sole focus is on the safety of my children and nothing and no one else.

"Jackson's with her now. They can look out for each other. Why don't you just leave them alone?" This old bint didn't have a clue. She seems to think I have some kind of lustful thoughts for Hayley. This wasn't about Hayley and right now I didn't give a dam about her. Yes she was the mother to my daughter and certainly I would protect her but if she opens up a secret. A secret that we have all kept from many for this stupid ritual and harm come to them I will personally take her life.

"Well, perhaps I should. Clearly, I can trust Jackson's selfless nature, as willing as he is to marry Hayley and save her from the horrors of her current existence. And, in exchange for nothing more than an empowered werewolf pack to serve as his own personal army. Hmm. You know, on second thought, I think I'd like to congratulate the bride and groom." I could see that she was alarmed. "No doubt they're close by, attending to their pre-nuptial observances." I slammed my hand against the door frame. "And since you've been unable to help me find them, well... I suppose I'll have to hunt them down myself, won't I?" She looked at me nervously as she had seal their fates. I used my vamp-sped to go in search for them. As those who act like sheep will be eaten by wolves.

Well Jackson grandmother wasn't helpful in the slightest which made things a lot worse for the not so soon to be wed couple. If it didn't involve the fact that all deep dark secrets had to be told I wouldn't care but this was about my children. For months I have spent time away from them not because I wanted to but because I wanted to make our home safe for them. As a father I had to be provider, a teacher, a role model, but most importantly, a distant authority figure for them to look up to. A boy needs a father to show him how to be in the world. He needs to be given swagger, taught how to read a map so that he can recognize the roads that lead to life and the paths that lead to death, how to know what love requires, and where to find steel in the heart when life makes demands on us that are greater than we think we can endure.

Whereas for a daughter there is a totally different connection. A father is a daughter's first love. He will be there for you no matter how bad of a mistake she may have made. He will stand up for her when she need him and gives her hugs and shoulders to cry on. He will promises her that she will always be his little girl and love her so much and will sacrifice whatever it is to make her happy again. A father is supposed to be the one man who will never give up on this children. That is the kind of father I intend to be and I will not allow anyone or anything jeopardize the lives of the two most important people in my world. I eventually found Hayley and I was making my feeling quite clear about this matter and of course she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Have you lost your mind? Are you seriously considering this preposterous truth-telling idiocy?" This was all absurd didn't she understand what it would mean if anyone outside the family was to know the truth. I thought being a mother you would want to protect your child. This is all to make this pack of wolves stronger so we had an army. No I would not risk Chance and Hope safety

"Actually, I'm kind of on the fence." Hayley may need reminding why we had done what we done. The reason why she and Star have had moths ripped away from their child. The reason why I hadn't be able to hold my son and daughter in my arms.

"Well, allow me to make this simple for you- under no circumstances will you divulge any family secrets, especially none that would endanger not only our daughter but my son too!" That all it came down to that two innocent children will be affected by this and I will not allow anything to happen to my flesh and blood.

"Except it's not that simple, Klaus. You saw what Finn did. He's growing more powerful by the day." I sigh and turns away, knowing she's right. "Right now he controls over half of the wolves. This marriage could change that." Maybe Hayley was right that this could turn the odds in our favour but it was just that a risk. There was no guarantee to any of this it was an old wise tale something that hadn't been done in years.

"The outcome of your strategy is not worth the risk it imposes on our daughter. Because I'm certain you don't give a damn about my son-" I yelled at her as I did her eye turned amber in her rage.

"Don't you dare Klaus." She shoved me making me go back a few steps. "Chance mean as much to me as Hope. They are brother and sister and I would NEVER put his life endanger. Do I make myself clear?!" The little wolf was getting heated up but she thinks her tantrum will change my mind then she has another thing coming. "Well, it will not a risk if I trust Jackson." I rolled my eyes and sigh as Hayley was truly deluded. "Klaus, think. We could have a whole army of super-wolves who could protect Chance and Hope as one of their own." What didn't she understand that I wasn't going to allow that to happen. I'm not having a Hybrid army to protect my children will not happen.

"Chance and Hope doesn't need a wolf army!" I was losing my patient with her right now. "I'll protect the both of them myself! And an easier time I'll have of it, too, without you running off sharing secrets with every motley member of your werewolf brethren." That wasn't going to happen Hayley needs to face that fact there was no changing my mind on this matter.

"Damnit, Klaus!" She loses her temper once again. "This is our chance! We can bring them home. We have to at least consider this!" For a second I could understand Hayley determination as more than anything I didn't want my children to live a life away from their family. In reality it wasn't as simple as Hayley seems to think.

"I have considered it, and I have deemed it absurd. And in this matter, there is no one above my decree, not even you." Hayley glares at me as I stepped closer to her and looks her in the eye. "You will tell Jackson the wedding is off." I could see the anger spread across her face but for her sake she needs to listen to me or things will get nasty.

"It's a good thing I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not from you." Hayley wasn't making any of this easy right now. She doesn't want to listen then there another way to end this lucidly and that is my severing the bind that will unite this marriage. I haven't spilled much blood these days so this might be quite fun.

 **Star P.O.V**

Nik annoyed the hell out me saying it basically wasn't my business what Hayley was planning on doing with this truth serum. I recall that I'm Chance mother and that I have a say in his safety also but you know what I'm not going to fret over it. Nik wants to deal with werewolf's issues I'm going to deal with others and first being Finn. I went to go and see Marcel in hopes that he was willing to help me take him down. When I arrived there the place was empty like not a vampire in sight which was odd. As I began to look around I heard a noise I went to investigate and I saw Aiden riffling through Marcel stuff. Apparently he was looking for Josh and has been trying to get hold of Davina but she wasn't answering his calls.

I told him to leave it to me and I'll find her and I'll call him as soon as. The first thing I thought of where Davina would be and I'm certain that she was with Kol. Where she seems to be hanging around a lot these days Lafayette cemetery. Well it turns out I was right they were both hanging in the Claire crypt which was unusual. Of course Kol was annoyed that I turned up but quite frankly I didn't give a damn. I didn't want him playing Davina how he played Mary-Alice who disappeared off the face of this earth. So I inflicted a little pain on him to teach him a lesson.

Of course Davina and her baby blues pleaded me to stop and I did as I think I put my message across. Once I was done I called Aiden and asked to bring anything he had of Josh's so we could do a locator spell. Shortly after Aiden turned up and of course the annoying Mikaelson wasn't best pleased.

"So much for having a secret lair." Kol spoke with annoyance. I know I needed to play nice for Davina sake because for some crazy reason she actually liked him. If he was going to be a dick about all this and prolonging us finding Marcel and Josh I will go nuclear on his ass.

"Don't mind him." Davina shot a look at Kol before turning to Aiden. "Did you bring the stuff that I asked for?" I think she was losing her patient with him as Marcel and Josh are like family to her. If Kol even serious about Davina he need to stop thinking about himself because that is a quality going to get tiresome. Davina not like that and I don't expect she wants her _boyfriend_ to be a selfish asshole.

"Yeah." Aiden reaches into his knapsack and pulls out a hairbrush and a toothbrush, which he gives to Davina. This is everything that Josh left at my place." Wow I didn't realize how serious Josh and Aiden were. Then again not like I've been actually myself to even notice these things around me. Well I wasn't going to have anything happen to Josh nor Marcel this is all gonna stop and if Finn wants a war then his war with me. Now I'm me and I have full control of myself there wasn't going to be any more blood spilled. No more vampires dying. No more werewolves. This has to all end in order for Chance and Hope to come home and I will make it happen.

"Wow. Practically moved in, has he?" Kol and his sarcasm were getting on my last nerve right now. I swear it's going to be a challenge alone not to strangle him.

"Kol? Please shut the hell up." I snapped at him. I watched as Davina set the hairbrush and toothbrush onto a map of New Orleans, which she has weighted down with small hematite stones. A candle burns nearby next to the map, and Davina sprinkles black sand onto the map to prepare for a locator spell.

"'Kay, here we go." Davina spoke nervously. I walked over and held out my arms as I did she began to frown.

"Channel me. It'll be quicker." Davina didn't look convinced she was probably frighten that she might see something dark in me again. "Davina I won't bite" Davina sighs and takes my hand in her own as the two of us close our eyes and begin the spell. " _Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque."_ I opened my eyes to look over at the map and I could see the sand on the map starts to move, until it has formed a single pile in the middle of the map. Davina let go of my hands and looked over the map to determine Josh's location.

"Right here, this street corner." Davina spoke as she pointed on the map. Kol finally decided to join us and studied the map.

"Oh yeah, I know it. It's the little bodega the witch Lenore used to run before my mother hijacked her body." I knew of the place as I went there with Esther but Finn had to have that place pretty secure we couldn't just walk in.

"Great. Thank you for the help." Aiden grabs his things and starts to leave, but I stopped him as he was brave but also crazy to go in there alone.

"Wait! You can't go alone." Aiden seemed surprise at my action. Well it wasn't like we knew each other and I'm guessing he expected me to be like the rest of the Mikaelson.

"Well, to be absolutely clear, here, technically he definitely could go alone..." Kol will always be heartless that apparently will never change. Davina shot him a look to show her disapproval as she walked over to Aiden.

"No, it's a suicide mission." She was right if he went in there alone his setting himself up for a fall. Finn not stupid and his expect an attack but we just needed to be a little smarter than him.

"Yeah, and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a mass-suicide mission?" Once again thinking about himself and from the look on Aiden face he going to blow at him just as I would love to.

"I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nutjob that hates vampires!" Kol gives Davina a look that says he's not keen on helping, but Davina glares at him. That my girl who will always put her friends and family first.

"Neither am I." She spoke with determination as the two head for the door, and Kol sighs in frustration.

"Davina value her friends, she treats them as they are family, and the way your behaving your making her think twice about this little thing you both have going." He stood there not looking bothered by anything I just told him. Anyone who knew Davina would know that she will risk anything for the ones who matter to her. "Do you even care about her?" I questioned him as I did he gave me a hurtful expression which was actually believable for a moment.

"Of course I care about her. Star whatever you may think I'm not using Davina. I actually do like her." That was the first time I had heard Kol speak sincerely and maybe there was a bit of hope left in him.

"Come on then." I spoke as I began to walk out of the room as if this was going to work I needed Kol on board.

"Where are we going?" I heard him speak from behind me. I turned to face him and saw he was still in the same spot. Kol needs a serious wakeup call as this world different that we are all in it's not about just looking out for yourself but for your family and friends.

"You wanna prove your loyalties to Davina. You want to fix your mistakes that you keep doing with your family. Then it's time to step up Kol because I'm going to be needing you for this. So are you in?" So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty. It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill. What Kol needs to realize is if he will not risk it all for us, he cannot ask us to risk it all for him.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Hayley wasn't listening to reason that if she went ahead with this she will be endangering Chance and Hope. The thing about an Alpha, male or female, is that they can lead. When things get desperate they attack instead of retreat. She was stubborn like most women in my life that tend to not listen. So I planned to take matters into my own hands and speak to the groom to be. I knew exactly where he was. I will put an end to this ludacris so called wedding will not happen. I began to make my way back to Jackson grandmother home as I'm certain that he would be there cowering away he meant to be an alpha.

As I approached the doorway I watched his grandmother sharpening a stake at the table. Jackson looks at her questioningly I couldn't help but smirk as it seems the old wolf had more guts than the young wolf.

"For Klaus, in case he comes back." Jackson grandmother spoke as she held up a stake as I arrived in the doorway. I couldn't help but smirk as that stake would only irritate me not actually kill me.

"Speak the devil's name, et cetera, et cetera. I wonder if Jackson can come out to play?" She began to approach me with the stake, but Jackson holds her back.

"It's okay." He turns to me and stands face-to-face just inside the doorway like a frighten cowered. "Where's Hayley?" He demanded. Oh the overprotective wolf if only he knew Hayley wasn't the one who needed the protecting.

"Resting. She was exhausted after your day of wedding preparations. Poor thing! No matter. Gives us a chance to chat." What a chat we will have as this wedding is not going to happen. Hayley can be as stubborn as she liked but you can't marry if there no groom to marry.

"I want your word. This is between me and you." He stated firmly. The funny thing is this is between him and me and no one else I will be making certain that.

"Why, of course! You have my word as a gentleman." I spoke to him calmly. I watched as Jackson's lip twitches anxiously as I stepped backward, silently inviting him to step outside. After a moment, Jackson steps out of the home and onto the porch.

"Brave lad." Jackson looked at me horrified as I turned and grabbed him using my vamp-sped to take him deep into the wood so no one can intervene. At a great speed I let go of Jackson, and he rolls across the ground. He scrambles onto his knees as I watched from a far I want to show the advantage of being the best of both worlds.

"KLAUS! You wanna fight me? Then, come on!" Jackson spoke all big and brave as I came out from behind a tree.

"You mistake my intentions." Jackson turns at the sound of my voice. "I haven't come here to fight you. Not at all." I spoke as I slowly starts walking toward him. "This is to be an execution. Tell me- how exactly would you like to die?" I stared at Jackson and smirks. Then I began to beat him into a bloody pulp. I give him his due he did attempt to fight back of course I was older and far stronger than he was. I looked down at Jackson's face is bloody as he's threw to the ground and stood over him. "Most of my victims start screaming about now." Jackson get to his feet and starts throwing punches at me but I easily dodged them and shoves him back down onto the ground. "I would rather you spare me the tedium of any last words, but if you are so inclined, now would be the time." This was certain a way to let out all that pent up aggression that I have been hold for so long. With everything going on around me right now and the death of Angelic I really do want to just blow.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Oh the name that I have been accustomed to my whole life.

"Bastard, yes. That is exactly what I am. Made so by your precious mentor, Ansel. I'm curious- did he teach you to regard me with such loathing, or is that bias all of your own?" Jackson winces in pain and laughs. I didn't find anything I just said amusing but Ansel certainly did take Jackson in as if he was his own.

"Is that what this is all about?" He stands to his feet. "You're jealous that I got to spend time with your daddy?" The short time that I spoke to Ansel all he spoke about was the bonding between them both how he adapted so quick.

"You were his most prized pupil. The benefactor to all of his wisdom." I punched Jackson in the stomach, and Jackson doubles over in pain. "Look at all the good it's done you." I shoved him back down onto the ground. Jackson lays still for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before getting back on his feet.

"You know, you could have learned from him yourself. If Star didn't tell him to leave" I kicked Jackson's knees and knocks his legs out from under him. This moment in time putting Star and Ansel names together angered me as Finns words of her killing him ran through my mind still.

"I see you've mastered the self-righteous air of all hypocrites. You know, the truth is, you're worse than me- using Hayley's best intentions for your own self-serving power-grab!" That all it was once that he had the power to control those wolves and be alpha Jackson little mission will be complete.

"You're wrong!" He raised his voice but I knew otherwise this marriage if it worked and Hayley passes down her abilities to the others. That would make Jackson one powerful alpha.

"You want her power so you can wage war and win territories! After all, that's what wolves do." Jackson loses his temper and furiously begins fighting back. He punched me hard in the face, but I shoved him down onto the ground.

"You don't know a damn thing about being a wolf." That was a very touchy subject for me that I didn't know about my heritage nor did I know how to be a wolf. Everything that I am is down to the upbringing I had the way I taught myself to be a predator with no father to guild me.

"No, I don't. I never had the luxury to live among my kind, nor the chance to truly know my father." I lifted Jackson up by the chin and grabs him in a choke-hold, and Jackson groans. "But you knew him. Perhaps he saw in you the son he always wanted." I squeezed Jackson's throat even harder as I did Jackson gasps for breath. "I'm glad I was spared such a sorry fate." I threw Jackson across the clearing, where he hits his back hard on a tree and lands roughly on the ground. Jackson cries out in pain and rolls onto his back. I may not of gown up amongst the wolves but know this. When it comes to matters of protecting my family and my heart. Do not trifle with me; for I'm also the most powerful and relentless creature that anyone will ever know.

 **Rebekah P.O.V**

After having my hand burnt from that blonde Kindred bitch burn me for stopping them hurting the poor girl I gave an apple to. I went upstairs and bandaged up my hand. I couldn't bloody wait to get the hell out of this place it was like living in hell. All I wanted was to be back with Damon I missed him more than I thought I would of. I just wanted to hear his silly jokes or how he would arrogantly talk about how sexy he was. I just wanted to look into those blue eyes and feel safe again. The horrible truth is now I'm in this body and that Christi was not dead it would change a lot of things. I couldn't leave Christi behind even with my fears of Damon possibly having all his feeling return for her.

I wasn't like Nik and thought about himself or even like that rascal Kol. The guilt would eat me up knowing that I left her here and I love Damon enough to let him go if he chose to be with Christi. Damon and I bonded and I know how much hurt he has been through just as I had been through enough all I want was for him to be happy. So I cannot deprive him of not knowing about this. That I also know whatever does happen once we leave here there will be a bond between us that will not be broken.

I left the bathroom and went into my room and laid on the bed. This will be the last time I be taking a nap on this bed as I know between Christi and I channelling god knows what upstairs we be out of here. I felt my eyes getting heavy and I eventually dosed off.

"Rebekah?" I heard my name being called which made my heart jump into my throat as I sat up I saw the girl that I stupidly saved earlier.

"Ah! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" I examines my wrist which I bandaged up due to the severity of the bloody burn I was given. I looked up to see the blonde girl staring out the window.

"Is it still beautiful?" She questioned. I looked at her confused as I had no idea of what she was talking about. "New Orleans? I loved it so much the last time I saw it." I think this girl wasn't the full ticket standing here in my room being kind of stalkerish.

"New Orleans will remain a beauty long after you and I are bones beneath its clay. For now, you've got to go back to your room. I've got things to do." I just wanted to get out of this awful place and finally get the chance to speak to Damon. I don't know what going to happen now that Christi alive not forgetting the fact I'm trapped in this body. But I know Nik would be taking care of my original body and soon enough I'll be back in it. I sat up to prepare for my great escape because it will happen I'm certain if Christi and I challenge whatever it is in that room. We will be out of this hell whole and the first thing I'll do is kick Kol butt.

"Why are you here? In this place?" I looked up to see the girl hadn't left yet. She was starting to worry me as this place is fully of loon witches.

"I was trying to help my brothers. My con-artist of a blood relation, Kol, betrayed me. He got me stuck in here." I shook my head angrily as I want to ring his blood neck for putting me in here. "Oh, when I get a hold of him..." I gain my composure as now wasn't the time for me to rant on how much of scoundrel Kol was. I needed to be focused to get out of here.

"Why do you fight with your own family? You should stand behind them." She spoke with confusion in her voice. Stand behind them? The phase dysfunctional family in a dictionary would have a picture of the Mikaelson family beside it. This time we were all working towards once cause and that was to bring those two precious babies back. Of course Kol and his scheming mind had to ruin it all.

"It's... complicated." I chuckles awkwardly as I don't think anyone would understand our bond. "A thousand years complicated." I stood up started to get ready to leave. I glance at her and I could see that she was a good person and didn't deserve to be locked up in here. "Listen, I think I found a way out of this hell-hole. If you want to come with, meet me at the door in twenty minutes. Either way, wish me luck." I walked out the room and began to wander around the upstairs, looking for Christi but when I went into Christi room her bed is empty.

This wasn't good I needed to find her I couldn't leave here without her. I rushed down the hall towards the room which held the glass coffin I saw that the usually-locked door is opened a crack I walked in to see who is in there. I saw the blonde Kindred witch on the floor, her face covered in blood where it has poured out of her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. When I looked at the coffin and wipes off the clear lid I realized in horror that the girl is no longer inside. Suddenly I heard a creaking sound I turned around to see Christi standing in the doorway. I notice that she has two cuts on her cheek that run diagonally down her face

"Christi!" She frighten the life out of me. What the hell happened to her face?

"Rebekah they know there coming. I told you- there's no escape." Christi spoke frantically as she did a group of Kindred witches file into the room and surround the both of us. Many of them holding canes and fireplace pokers. The Kindred witches hold up their weapons threateningly as they looked down at the dead body. They obviously thought that Christi and I had killed her.

"No! No! We didn't kill her!" Both Christi and I backed up against the wall. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson I'm not going to cower and feel threaten. "But, to be fair, I'm not going to miss the ugly cow!" I looked at Christi and she had a look of determination on her face. We both started lash out at the witches. Elbowing one in the face, kicking the legs out from under a second. A third witch hits me upside the head with a cane knocking me onto the floor. But before he can hit her again he's lifted up into the air by an invisible source and thrown against the wall. I looks up shocked, to see the blond girl standing in the doorway. The other witches gape at her in shock.

"You're all so mean. Like the mouse that tormented the cat in those cartoons. I think you're the ones who need to be punished." She absentmindedly lifts her arms up, sending the two other Kindred witches that had hold of Christi into the walls before they fall to the floor. She grabs her necklace out of the blonde Kindred witch's dead hand, and helps Christi and I up to our feet. She takes my bandaged hand and takes it in her own before she starts casting a spell to heal it.

"How did you do that?" The pain was gone I flexed my hand it felt as good as new. The girl just turns away, leading us out of the room.

"I've never seen magic like that before." Christi whispered as we made our way down the stairs I could see she was clearly frighten she had been here a lot longer than I have.

"Good thing she on our side" Christi nodded her head and I knew she was feeling vulnerable and with what Star did to her she was probably frighten. One thing for certain when we get home that I will be asking Star what the hell she was thinking. "Christi we are getting out of here. Okay there no need to be frighten no more." As we got to the bottom of the stairs the girl who saved us from Kindred uses her magic to telekinetically open the front doors of the Fauline Mansion. Both Christi and I stared at one another as she walks onto the front porch and down the stairs. I gave Christi an encouraging look and we both followed. Then it all hit me suddenly how this girl could be so powerful.

"You're her! The powerful girl in the coffin. That's how you can do magic. But why didn't you just tell me?" She stops in her tracks and turns to me. I didn't understand any of this why she kept calling me into that room why would she help get Christi and I out of here.

"I had only just woken from a century of sleep. I wanted to know you. See what you were really like. And you didn't disappoint me. There's a spark in you, Rebekah. You're wilful. Also, kind. You're not half as bad as our brothers." I felt the smile fall from my face as I thought I heard her say our brothers.

"What did you say?" Christi spoke the words I wanted to say and she seemed as confused by all this as I was.

"You're right, you know. We met once before. The last was a Christmas party in 1914. You approached me believing I was Kol's date to the party." As she spoke of that moment the memory came flooding back to me. "I was so desperate to catch a glimpse of my family." She smiles at me while I stood there shocked by this revelation as I never thought it would be possible. "Rebekah- you know who I am." I nodded my head I knew exactly who she was and I honestly couldn't believe my eye right now.

"The little girl in my nightmare. It really is you." I stared at her for a moment as the tears filled my eyes. "Freya." It was her she was alive after all these years. Freya turns and heads to the gate, gesturing us to follow her. I grabbed hold of Christi hand and did what she's instructed, and watched as Freya grips the bars of the front gate and casts a spell.

"Destruccive glas enfala. Destruccive glas enfala." The doll's head that bound the spell spins around on its post and begins to melt, breaking the boundary. Christi was right she was powerful I might even say even more powerful than Esther.

"I slept a hundred years, and now, finally, I'm free. Tell our brothers I'll be coming to see them soon, and I expect nothing less than their best behaviour." She turns and flicks her wrist, which telekinetically rips the gate right off of the hinges. Once it's open, Freya walks barefoot out into the night, leaving us alone. I felt confused and overwhelmed, watched her leave. Freya was alive after all these years but how?

"That was your sister? How many siblings do you have?" I need Christi stop with the questions right now because quite frankly I felt like my head was about to explode.

"I'm not in the mood for interrogations" I yelled at her as I began to walk away after walking a few yards I stopped as I notice she wasn't following. "Well come on then! Are you coming?" Christi looked at me a little surprised and I gave her a smile. I wasn't going to just abandon her it was time for us to go back home. Somehow I'm going to have to explain to Nik that somehow our big sister has returned from the dead. Something tells me he isn't going to take this new too well.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was teaching Jackson a lesson that he will never forget as I knew he was only using Hayley and this marriage to up his status as a werewolf. I recall how eager he was when I brought the moon rings to his attention to have that control. With him becoming a hybrid through this matrimony. I was tired of my family including Hayley being played for fools and she may hate me for this but at lest I'm saving her from being married to some who not worthy of her. Also the matter I did not trust him with the secret of my children existence. There was no way I was going to allow him to know something like that and in a short time all this pain and agony will be over. I have to admit that was thoroughly enjoy giving him this beating.

"I've drawn this out for long enough." Jackson groans in pain. "Though, you can hardly blame me, given the sheer audacity of your plot. It's quite offensive. Hayley is part of my family, now. Then, you'd seek to use her for your petty ambitions!" He really thought that I was going to allow him to do that to her? No way would I allow the mother to my child be used in such a way.

"I'm not using her!" He yelled in fury. He need to be a man and tell me that the only reason he wished to marry Hayley are for the reason I stated.

"Just admit your true intentions for this farce of a wedding, and I'll end this. Quickly." Jackson continued to still crawling away he was in a very bad way but not matter how much he crawled away I will end his life.

"I love Hayley. And I will fight for her—" Suddenly he pulls a wooden blade he had tucked in his waistband and stabs me in the abdomen with it. "- Until I am dead." Jackson falls to the ground, completely exhausted. Klaus pulls the wooden blade out of my stomach and threw it on the ground. Well I have to say he had little more fight in him than I expected.

"Well, you've got more fight in you than I imagined—" I grabbed Jackson in a choke-hold and points the tip of the blade under his chin. Jackson tries his best to hold my arm back, but he's losing strength "- but I remain unimpressed." Jackson really showing me something that I never expected from him that he immense amount of courage. A quality that I'm actually starting to admire.

"You told me once that my people were yours, too. If you kill me now, promise me that you will help Hayley set our people free." I was surprised by these words and hesitates for a moment. Suddenly, Hayley appears out of nowhere and tackles me. She lands on top of me as she punched my face violently several times until I grabbed her fist and tosses her off of me before getting onto my feet. Hayley stands in front of Jackson protecting him

"I trust him, Klaus. Do you hear me? You're not going to kill him. Not unless you want to go through me." Hayley spoke as a true queen protecting her pack she had really step up from the goby girl I met in Mystic Falls who was only out for herself.

"You truly believe that he is worthy of your trust?" She stood there with a look of determination in her eyes. Not many stand up to me and Hayley has shown a quality that I'm actually admiring. All this that I have been doing to protect our daughter my son from the wickedness that try to hurt them. It wasn't because I wanted to keep them locked away but I did not trust no one and least of all Jackson.

"Yes." Hayley was willing to tell Jackson the truth about Hope. She was will to risk the safety of my children because she felt she trusted him.

"Well, you are stubborn, little wolf. Perhaps you two were meant for each other. Go on, then. Tell him. Have your wedding. Save your wolves." I looked over at Jackson. "But, you mark my words, if you ever betray her, I will find you, and I will deposit your head on the end of a spike. Perhaps I'll leave it in your grandmother's garden." I gave Hayley and Jackson one last look before vamp-speeding away.

 **Star P.O.V**

Kol was being a real dick and like I told him if he wants to be with Davina he really needed to step up his game. Because his selfish nature will only be cute for so long and I know Davina she will grow tired of it soon enough. Why am I helping him? I guess because beneath all that arrogant there was a good person just like the other Mikaelson siblings excluding Finn as his off his rocker. Kol asked what was it that needed for him to do and it was something real simple even for him. All he needed to do was distract Finn and we did the rest. Of course Kol whined for a few moments until I gave him the look and she stopped. Like Kol was the mast manipulator he can spin a load of crap to Finn to keep him happy. Of course Davina was concerned but I didn't even need to say anything as Kol assured her that everything was going to be fine. So as Kol went into the store we made our way round the back and entered a room. Aiden had a flashlight to try and see who is in the room he finally finds Josh laying on the ground.

"Hey, guys! I got him!" Aiden called out as he crouched over Josh body. The room was filled with all the guys from last night with marking on their foreheads. This wasn't good Finn had all these vampires linked to some kind of spell.

"Davina it's really not a good idea us being here." She looked at me frowning but my attention went to Aiden as he lifted Josh into a seated position he awakes with a gasp.

"Josh! You alright?" As soon as Josh sees us his hunger overwhelms him, and he hisses at is with his vampire-face and fangs out.

I wanted to use magic to stop Josh from attacking us but I honestly didn't trust myself right now. I looked around and notice the other vampires start to stir and awaken as well all of them ravenous after being starved again. When Aiden turns back to Josh, he's vamp-sped onto his feet and lunges for them to try to feed on them. Aiden tries to hold him back as long as he can. So I did the only thing I could I gave all the vampires in the room aneurysm. They all began to clutch to their head crying out in pain until they eventually passed out. Aiden throws Josh's body over his shoulder as I grabbed Davina by the arm.

"Come on! Davina, let's go!" As I pulled at her she stood there firmly not moving. Right now wasn't the time for her to be stubborn.

"What about Marcel?" I know he was one of the reason why we came here but the way Finn had linked all these guys together if we went out there it will be a risk. I didn't quite understand what kind of magic Finn was using on these guys all that it was the dark type.

"Sweetie, I promise you I will get Marcel out of here. Finn using dark magic and I don't want to go out there and risk Marcel life." Davina expression looked as if she understood and I know walking away from here without Marcel is something she doesn't want. "We go back to the crypt and find something to break it. Okay." She gave me a small smile before walking pass me and following Aiden.

Aiden brought Josh back to his apartment while Davina and I went down to Claire crypt where I knew it had various spell book that may help us. I gave Davina a stack of books to look through while I went through a stack of my own. As I kept flicking through the pages I couldn't see anything that came even close to what Finn had done to those vampires. To be honest my mind wasn't fully focused on all this as Nik and his behaviour from this morning was still playing on my mind. I just wanted him to open up to me but instead his slammed the door in my face. I guess with everything I told him it was overwhelming and I should expect him to be a little weary about me. I just want to show him that he can trust me again that I'm fully in control and that we are both on the same team. Like this thing with Hayley and the ritual for this sudden marriage I know he will go in there all guns blazing and threats here and there and probably a lot of blood being spilled. That will only drive Hayley to do the opposite if he would have just allowed me to go with him and talk to her it might go a different way.

"Star can we talk." Davina spoke taking me out of my thoughts. Which probably a good thing cause right now my mind was racing with all possible bad scenario of how Nik was dealing with this Hayley issue.

"Sure what's on your mind?" Davina was another person that I wanted to get good with. Things between her and I haven't been great either but I wanted to put all the bitterness in the past and look into the future. I know Dahlia coming and I need someone like Davina on my side because as I said before Dahlia going to come like a full force.

"Everything been really crazy since you came back. Like I don't know how to take you, it feels like—" I stopped her in mid-sentence as I knew where she was going with this.

"You don't know who I am anymore?" Davina nods in agreement. I think I needed to do a little explain to her it was the least I owed her. "I know I wasn't myself… I mean I really wasn't myself. But I'm me now, and I want to mend everything that include what been broken between us." That was the truth as Davina and Damon were the only family I had left. Of course Nik and all his siblings were my family too but it was different with Damon and Davina there was a different connection with them.

"Star there something you need to know about." Davina closed the book she was reading from and got up on her feet. "We all knew that you giving birth to your baby was going to lead to your death, your dad wasn't going to let that happen." Davina talking about my dad stirred up an emotions within me because I haven't come to terms with the fact his gone. Like I don't know if he was buried or if there was nothing of him to even do that. I guess I never asked because it would make it all seem real. "The night you were giving birth to your son Silas wanted me to perform a spell to transfer his soul into your guarantee that you lived." I felt my jaw drop from what I just heard that my dad was going to give up his life for mine. Then again if I was in his shoes I would do the same for chance. "I know your mad that he and I brought Mikael back, but it broke his heart what Klaus did to you—" Davina began to say but I had to stop her from talking about this.

"I somehow understand why you both did it in some crazy twisted way. But Davina it has to stop I don't want to be at constant war with you. We are both on the same side." I was tired of all the fighting I just wanted it all to be over with.

"I know that and I want the same. I guess now I understand why there such a strong hold with Klaus." I looked at her arching my brow as that was the last thing I would have heard from Davina.

"So it took for you to fall for your own Mikaelson for you to understand?" I teased but it wasn't a funny matter because Kol was just as bad as Nik maybe at times a little worse times. Now she starting to understand the behaviour of the Mikaelson men I needed for her to understand what Nik is about. "Nik is misunderstood by many, but I love him for his perfections and imperfections." I really did and in saying all that it made me realize that what happened this morning need to be resolved. "Do you think you can carry on without me?" Davina shook her head and I grabbed my purse and made my way out of the crypt. When a man can handle your flaws, love you on your moody days, kiss you when you don't look great and says you're beautiful no matter what happens he's worth loving.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I left the Bayou and made my way home after the confrontation with Hayley. She seems to think that she can trust Jackson with a secret of this family that's fine but there will be consequences as I warned. I have to say I did admire the way she protected him it was very intriguing. She had truly come a long way from the little wolf I met. I arrived back at the compound as soon as I walked in I went to see if Star was home. I looked around the whole place and she wasn't here so I tried calling her on her cell but it went straight to voicemail. I know that every couple has ups and downs, every couple argues, and that's the thing—you're a couple, and couples can't function without trust.

It not that I don't want to trust Star before all this I would trust her with my life. It's just with her being compromised with Dahlia having control over her that trust had been weaken and it has awoken a lot of questions. One in particular was the one about my father Ansel that Finn spoke so smugly about Star was the one mostly likely to kill him. I guess that was the reason why I had been so cold towards her. I love Star with everything I have and that why all this is so difficult for me. Our relationships don't always make sense. Especially from the outside many wonder why someone like Star is with a man like me. I question that too but from the very moment my eyes laid upon her in 1490 when she entered the room something changed within me.

Do you know what it's like to love someone so much, that you can't see yourself without picturing her? Or what it's like to touch someone, and feel like you've come home? What we had wasn't about sex, or about being with someone just to show off what you've got. We were, well, meant to be together. Some people spend their whole lives looking for that one person. I was lucky enough to have her all along. That is what I need to remember when I see her because of her I still have ruminate of my humanity.

I went into the study as I needed to update Elijah with current events that is happening here. I'm not entirely sure how he will react to the whole Hayley marrying Jackson but he will understand that it's for a good cause. As I was talking to Elijah I was chopping up limes with a knife at the bar. He seemed to be taking it all in very well.

"The wedding works in our favour. Newly empowered and ruled by Hayley, the wolves will be an asset to our family." A hybrid army to protect Chance and Hope sounded very good in my eyes and I felt a little more settle after speaking to Hayley. She believed in Jackson and I know from her behaviour today she would not risk the life of our daughter nor my son if she wasn't certain.

"Yes, assuming you're willing to trust Jackson with our secrecy. I must confess, brother- I'm a little surprised to find that you do." Elijah knew me far too well because I didn't trust Jackson whatsoever but he was an important ingredient so to say to create this army of Hybrid.

"Well, my faith in Jackson is a means to an end. If I had simply killed him, Hayley would have turned against me." I held up the knife I was using to chop limes and gestures with it as I spoke. "You should have seen the ferocity with which she defended him. It was impressive." I heard Elijah sigh maybe I shouldn't of mention that part with them having done the deed and all. "That said, I don't take the matter of secrets lightly. Once the wedding takes place and the wolves are forever altered, well, Jackson's fate becomes a little less certain." I hung up on him before Elijah starts telling me it's the wrong thing to do. In the end Hayley may think she won but allowing her to tell Jackson just made him an even more vulnerable target. I looked up to see Star entering the room with a smile upon her face. "The expert on all things magical has returned." She sighed as she placed her bag down.

"You're still going to be like that with me?" Well I thought I had every right to be like this with her considering she has hidden a bloody lot from me. "Look you mad at me I get that—" She began to say but I interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"You've been under the influence of a witch who apparently wants to take our child from us. Mad does not cover it!" I turned away from her to pour myself a drink. As right now I didn't know what to do with Star. It feels like the person I allowed into my life in the last few months was an imposter and what worried me was if Dahlia had this control. Did she know already of Chance?

"Your unbelievable right now Nik!" I heard her raised her voice from behind me. "Do you think I knew of the consequences of my return that I would even come back?" When she spoke those words I turned to face her and I could see that she was in tears. I did not want her to be upset and I do not regret her coming back. I guess I was angry that I didn't pay attention to the change in her that I did it all again when I promised I would put her first. I walked over to comfort her and she pushed me away "No Nik!" She spoke through her tears.

"Star you have to understand that all this is—" I tried to say and she interrupted me.

"All this is down to your mother. Your mother brought all this. Not me!" Star was truly getting emotional right now and she was right all this was down to Esther. She made the deal with Dahlia and it's Star who receiving the punishment from it all. Not only was this Dahlia wanting to take our son she had been playing Star like she was some puppet. "All I wanted was to be back with you, and Chance. For us to be a family. The kind of family I've always wanted." I tried to approach her again because I didn't blame her for all of this. I could see it affected terribly and I've just been utter asshole about it. "Maybe you need time to revaluate what it is you want." She spoke as she backed away from me wiping away her tears.

"Star…." I called out to her but she ignored me as she exited the room. I knew if I went after her it would make matters worse. I certainly didn't want her to feel as if I didn't want the same as her for us to be a family. It's only love of a good woman will make a man question every choice, every action. Only love makes a warrior hesitate for fear that his lady will find him cruel. Only love makes a man both the best he will ever be, and the weakest. Sometimes all in the same moment. –Wicked. I heard the sound of someone entering the compound I turned and hoped that it was Star but it was some young lady who was clearly lost.

"Hello, Nik." I looked at her, confused there was something about the way she said my name and the smirk upon her face that seemed familiar. "I don't suppose you imagined that _always and forever_ would lead us to this?" I felt my jaw drop as she began to approach me. This couldn't be her could it?

"Rebekah." I spoke with hope in my voice and she began to laugh as she came closer. I notice that Christi was walking sheepishly behind her.

"You absolutely will not believe the week we've had." I couldn't help but smile as my sister was home and it just made my day just that little better. Now my little sister was back some order could come back into this family and first thing will be putting her back in her own body for starts.

 **Star P.O.V**

I left the compound because I felt like I was going to lose it if I stayed a moment longer. Nik was driving me insane right now and I was hurt by his words. Like I asked for all this. Like I wanted some evil witch to take our son. As I told him I didn't ask for any of this and if I knew who Dahlia was and what she wanted I would never accepted her help to come back. I would rather be wherever I was than back here allowing some wicked witch take my son. All Nik could see it was all on me but I never made the deal with Dahlia that she could take the first born of the family. I swear to god I'm going to make Esther pay for what she has done. As soon as I freaking know where the hell she is as Finn kindly hidden her.

I just had all this pent up anger right now and I needed to calm down before I did something incredibly stupid. So I made my way to the only place in this city that I felt at peace and that was by the river. When I was near a body of water I felt at peace like whatever was bothering would float away. That was what I needed right now and I needed to revaluate my own life. I love that man more than the air I breathed but at times he just infuriated me so much. Maybe I should be understanding maybe I went over board by getting emotional. I mean Nik was on the same path as I where everything was unknown to us. That there was a force out there looking to destroy our family….

"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." I was broke out of my thought when I heard a familiar voice from behind me a voice that I hadn't heard in 500 years. Only one person used to say that to me when I was feeling low and upset. I slowly turned around as I did there she was. "It's been a long time Star." She stood there with a huge smile on her face as she stood there. This couldn't be real this had to be my imagination but I needed to know for certain. I stood up and leaned into touch her expecting my hand to go right through but it didn't she's here.

"No it's impossible… Bethany?" As I spoke she gave me that typical smirk that she always give when she felt smug in surprising me. This can't be possible there is no way for her to be alive unless… No she would never turned into vampire. Would she?

"I know it's been over 500 years, you still look exactly the same." She spoke pleasantly like all this was normal. It was far from normal to have the first person you ever trust to come back into your life after 500 years.

"Ditto…. Bethany how the hell are you even alive?" I asked as she had her back to me looking out to the river and the lit up city of New Orleans. That all I wanted to know right now and the more I thought about it I knew she wasn't a vampire I didn't sense that vibe from her. What I did feel was an immense amount of power radiant from her.

"I need to confess, my name not Bethany." She turned around. What the hell did she mean her name wasn't Bethany? Who the hell was she? "It's Freya, and even after all the warning that I gave you 500 years ago you still chose to be with my brother." Her voice was serious as she spoke and I repeated back in my mind what she just said and it was all mumble.

"Sorry?" I literally spat out because I don't know if I heard all this correctly.

"Freya Mikaelson the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings." She smiled sweetly. "We have a lot to discuss Star. Don't worry we be seeing each soon." I went to open my mouth to speak but before any words could come out she was gone. I stood there shell shock as I knew that Freya was taken by Dahlia and if she was here was Dahlia here too? What makes this even more messed up is why didn't she tell me in 1490 that she was Freya. Why did she lie and say her name was Bethany?


	13. Nightmare Closing In

**Klaus P.O.V**

I knew I was out of line with what I had said to Star, once again I allowed my anger and rage to take over and speak words that I didn't mean. I keep doing this to her, I'm growing tired of doing it to her because I recall how it felt to feel her lost. She never asked for any of this, she didn't ask for our son to be part of a bargaining chip. No that was all down to my mother, I don't know why I still call her that because in fact she hadn't been that to me since when we turned. I know there are things I need to change about myself specially when it comes to Star, it's just so hard I have been this way for a thousand years, but if I didn't change I would lose the one thing I've craved for all my life. I wanted to go after Star and apologies for my action, but that didn't happen as some young lady turned up and as soon as she opened her mouth I knew it was Rebekah.

From one problem a new one had been created, it seems that Kol thought it would be funny to lock Rebekah up in a loon bin of witches. I wanted to go and hunt him down for this action, but Rebekah stopped me as apparently we had more pressing matters. Rebekah spoke of the horrors she endured whilst in that loon bin, then she spoke of meeting someone who claimed to be our dead sister Freya. We were told from children that she had died from some plague, I couldn't see any of this actually being possible. Then again we are Mikaelson somehow we seem to cheat death, so the likeliness of this so called sister being alive was likely. Then again it could just be an imposter claiming that she is Freya that is the option I was going to go with. As happy as I was to see Rebekah I needed to find Star and make amends with her, I couldn't go to sleep when we are not on good terms.

I went in search for her and it was a difficult task as everywhere I thought I would she would be Star wasn't. I spent most of the night searching but I had no joy, Star would eventually come home and I will make it up to her. She doesn't deserve me giving her grief, she is just as worried about Chance and even Hope's life. I called Elijah to see how everything was at the safe house, also to check he hadn't killed Damon. I don't think our sister wouldn't be too happy if that was to happen, it seems that Damon was tolerable.

Damon had been really good for Chance and Hope, they were familiar with him from the time he and Rebekah had taken care of them. I wondered what Damon would think to Rebekah new appearance, would he abandon her now she wasn't the blond that he had fallen for? I gave Elijah a rundown of what had happen with Rebekah and the fact this mystery blond claiming to be our sister Freya. Rebekah joined in on the conversation as she stood in the lounges, looking at a painted portrait of herself in her original body.

"That is just not my chin, Nik. It was much more delicate." Of course my sister such the critic when it comes down to art piece of herself. I thought it was a rather canny likeness of her but of course she would assume otherwise.

"The only delicate thing about you, sister, is your ego." I teased her. She turned to face me and smiles. I know she looked nothing like herself now but I was truly grateful for her return it was like a ray of shine brought into this darkness that upon us.

"Well, placed next to the behemoth size of yours, certainly!" I couldn't help but laugh and Rebekah joined in the laughter. Considering all that we had learnt a little laughter was well deserved.

"Could we dispense with this fascinating dispute for just a moment and return to the subject of our supposed long-lost sister?" Elijah spoke down the phone. Seems our older brother wasn't in the mood for our sibling banter. This return of this so called sister was farfetched in my eyes where had she been for a thousand years. If my brother and sister are to believe this imposter then maybe I need to just find a way to prove this woman wrong.

"There's not much to discuss, Elijah. She said she was Freya, and then she darted off into the night." Yes that part of the story I did not understand not that I didn't believe Rebekah story as I interrogated Christianna and she complied with the same scenario. That this powerful witch broken free of this enchanted asylum then to suddenly say she our long lost sister it was very hard to swallow.

"And you believed her?" Elijah questioned. Like always my brother always willing to believe some sob story from a random strange who claiming to be family.

"Well, I met the girl in a mystical loony-bin, she could be anyone telling any lie. But, she did seem...familiar, somehow." I had enough of all this talk it was getting beyond ridiculous as Rebekah had fallen for this woman lies and knowing Elijah will follow suite.

"Then how is she still alive?" I rolled my eyes and sighs as I started to pace around the room. "A question, as ridiculous as its possible solutions, given this family's annoying predilection for cheating death." None of this made any sense whatsoever like I just said not like this family likes to stay dead they always seems to find a way to rise from the ashes.

"I dunno, Nik, I'm just telling you what she said!" Rebekah meets our so called sister who has been missing for a thousand odds years under the wing of Dahlia. She didn't think to ask the more pressing questions and just let her this evil aunt that place this curse.

"Well, did you happen to ask, if by some similar miracle, our aunt Dahlia lives as well?" That what concerned me because it's rather unusual that Star is freed from hold Dahlia had placed on her. Now our sister whom we thought was dead has arisen to the surface?

"I barely had a chance to process—" Rebekah began to say but I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"-Because on the list of obvious questions, it would be nice to know if the woman who placed a curse on the first-borns of this family is still breathing air." That would be the first obvious question one would ask. I can not allow anything to happen to Chance already Star had been comprised by Dahlia already now it seems the nightmare has only begun.

"Well, let me just turn back time and do it again to your liking, then!" Rebekah spoke with annoyance. I was ready to explode at her as she doesn't seemed to comprehend what all of this means.

"Enough! Both of you." Elijah yells down the phone. "If she is who she says, we'll find out soon enough. For now, it remains imperative that no one learns of Chance and Hope's existence. This has been our salvation thus far." There was already far too many that know of their existence one in particular who I didn't trust one bit.

"Unless Hayley's husband-to-be starts flapping his gums." Rebekah looked at me frowning while I smiled at the thought of what I could do to him. "Perhaps I should take preventative measures and separate him from his head?" That task right there would be rather entertaining. Never liked Jackson and I wasn't going to have him playing father to my daughter that is for sure.

"Jackson will do nothing to jeopardize that wedding." Elijah being the hero trying not to mess up things for the woman he is clearly in love with. Self-sacrificing his feeling also that the marriage could go ahead with this nonsense about Hayley powers emerging with the other wolves.

"Hayley's getting married?!" Rebekah stood there with a confused look upon her face and I just stood there smiling, and she sighs and pretends to pout. "Well, what in hell else did I miss?" Rebekah having a tantrum wasn't something I needed right now. "Star? You look awful…" Star entered further into the room and she certainly didn't look too good, her complexion was as white and a sheet.

"Excuse me? And you are?" Star spoke abruptly. Of course she wasn't aware that Rebekah was in this body because she spent the whole night doing god knows what. Typical Star when in anger to walk away from a situation. I knew I was the one in the wrong last night I shouldn't have been that way towards her and I needed to make amends with her about it.

"Sister I think you are going to get a lot of that." Star looked at Rebekah curiously for a moment then a realization hit her and her beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Rebekah…" She hugs her tightly taking Rebekah by surprised. This was the first time that I had seen Star smile genuinely since she finally got to see our son. "It's so good to see you." She pulled away still having that beaming smile on her face.

"Same here, but why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" As soon as Rebekah spoke those words something changed in Star behavior as she backed away from her, she did not look like herself as if she had seen a ghost. I wanted to make sure that she was okay but of course we were in a ' _fight_ ' as of now the last thing Star would want is my comfort.

"I'm fine…. Good to have you back." Star spoke warily before walking away, something had gotten to her and it wasn't this argument that we had. I knew Star better than anyone and she seemed shake up about something.

"Let me guess, you and Star having a lover quarrel?" Rebekah always had to interfere when it came to matters between Star and I, I knew she was only concerned about Star. Whatever was going on between us was exactly that, between the both of us not the entire family.

"We having our differences. I think we have more pressing matters than my marital issues." Like the fact that this so called sister had appeared, none of it sat right with me. I intend to find out before the day is out who and what this witch wants.

 **Star P.O.V**

 **Flashback—London England 1490**

 _I had arrived in England after weeks being on a boat I just wanted to place my feet firmly on solid land. The one thing I had discovered was I didn't like to travel by ship especially with the stormy waters. On a few occasions I thought I was going to die, well not literally die because it seems I'm cursed not to have that. Believe me I learnt that very early on when I found what I was I slit my own throat and woke up perfectly fine just blood stained clothes, I was cursed with an immortal life and I still to this day didn't know why. Why me? Why was I punished to walk this earth alone? Watching people fall in love, growing old, having children a life of solidarity. No matter where I went I was asked the same questions as silly as this might sound I was hoping that it would be a little different here._

 _As we were all escorted off the ship I made my way down the dock it was filled with people I notice that there was a merchant market, I walked around and smelt the delicious smell of freshly made bread my stomach began to growl. I walked over to where there was a stand filled with people trying to haggle prices. I had no money as the last of it I used to buy my way here I saw an opening where I could see a crusty bread roll, I've never stole anything in my life before but I couldn't deal with this faming no longer. As I stretched out my hand to grab it someone caught hold of my wrist, as I looked up a saw a very large and angry man._

" _Trying to steal are we? Do you want to know what we do to thieves?" He roughly grabbed hold of me scaring the life out of me. I didn't expect to get caught and I had no idea what the punishment was for stealing in this land. All I did know was that I felt my heart wanting to escape from my chest._

" _I- I was going to pay." I was so stupid for even trying to attempt to do something so stupid._

" _Lies! I know just how to deal with you." He started to drag me away from the crowed and I tried to fight him off me it was no use as she strike me in the face to stop me from getting away._

" _Sir remove your hands from my sister." A young woman with blonde hair appeared out of nowhere, I had never met this woman in my life so why was she helping me?_

" _Well your sister has been caught thieving." He growled at her. I didn't see him letting me get away with this he looked the type who liked to harm women. Whether they did anything wrong or not he had that distinctive look._

" _Thieving? Did she run off? Did you give her the opportunity to even pay? No you didn't. We will have two of those, and your hands removed from my sister." She spoke with authority in her voice which didn't he didn't seem pleased with. She hands him someone money "Pleasure doing business." He reluctantly let go of me pushing me into this strange lady arms. He handed her the two rolls with a deadly glare then walked away._

" _Wh-why did you help me?" I was confused by this act of kindness as not many people are like this these days all they thought about was of themselves._

" _I helped because we women need to stick together. They still call this a man world." I didn't know how to thank her I was still disorientated from what had just happened. "I'm Bethany." she held out her hand with a huge smile upon her face._

" _S-Star." I felt so foolish for my actions and to have to be save by some random kind stranger._

" _Well Star I don't live to far you look like you need a nice hot bath and a decent night sleep." I wasn't one to trust but there was something about Bethany that was a little different from others. It was like something inside me told me to trust her…._

 **Present Day**

Yeah how stupid was I to freaking trust her when the whole time she lied to me. I still can't believe that Bethany is Freya, as in the oldest sibling of the Mikaelson. I don't know if I should be angry right now or relived to know she's still alive. A lot of questions ran through my mind as I made my way back to the compound most ending and starting with ' _why she didn't tell me?'_ why did she have to hid?I just didn't understand any of this and how it was possible as I knew that Freya die before Nik was even born. I knew wasn't a vampire and definitely still a witch but how was it possible for her to be alive after 500 years? I know witches can prolong their life span but not by centuries. Right now I felt like my head was going too exploded.

When I arrived back home I wanted to tell Nik what happened even though after him blaming me for Dahlia being here he didn't deserve to know, but this was something that was going shake this whole family not just me. As I walked there was some strange girl excited to me, which turned out to be Rebekah in another body, I was thrown back by her appearance but I was so happy to see her. Standing in Nik presence it just anger me more than anything cause that conversation we had repeated in my mind. Of course like always Rebekah could read me like a book and knew something was up. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him right now so I just told Rebekah I was fine and walked away before I did I said something that I might regret.

I went up to my room and got showered changed in hopes that it might clear my mind from everything that I recently learnt. It looks like I'm in this alone and whatever Dahlia has planned I'm going to have to deal with her myself. Nik see it as I brought her here then I'll be the one who takes her away, not sure how I'm going to do that but I'll figure it out somehow. I grabbed my jacket I made my way down to the courtyard I needed some witchy advise about all this. I wasn't too sure who I was going to turn to but it certainly wasn't going to be any witches in New Orleans.

"So do you want to tell me why you and my brother are having problems?" Rebekah was sitting at one of the table in the court yard with a bottle of bourbon. She gestures for me to take a sit and reluctantly walked over and took a sit. "I recall that you and Nik were getting on great. Reunited with Chance, and all smiles around… So what has my brother done to upset you?" She slides a glass towards me and fills it up.

"Oh it's just the fact he blames me for Dahlia." I picked up the glass and drained it as drinking liquor right now seemed like a good idea to fizzle out what actually going on. That what hurt the most that he blames me for this apparent coming, I didn't know of any of the consequences. I didn't even know that Dahlia even existed or the curse of each first born. If I knew did Nik think I would risk his and Chances life for my return?

"You're kidding me?" She spoke in disbelief. She has known Nik for a thousand years to speak what truly something like this is kind of this trademark. Now I know he will blame me, if anything was to happen to Chance or Hope that my return had brought all of this on.

"Nope." I poured myself another glass. "You know Nik when his enrage he speaks his mind." Which in fact what had happened Nik spoke him mind that my return had caused all this. Do I regret me actions? The way I'm feeling right now with knowing the truth behind it all, yes. But I can't turn back the clock and change anything that had happened, it was what it now and I had to find a way to stop Dahlia appearance.

"Star, Nik loves you more than anything. You, Chance and Hope are his world, and this lunatic aunt of ours is a threat to all of you. He just—" I had to cut her off there because I knew just the word for him right now.

"A dick." I smiled at her sweetly as she began to laugh. I love Nik with all my heart and that will never change, but his words cut deep whether he meant it or didn't. The door to Nik's study opened and he looked a little pissed as he held up his phone. That was a look that I was used to these days, there wasn't a smile upon his face much these days. Mostly due to the fact that over the last few weeks I had caused him worry, with the blade then to find out Dahlia had this hold over me.

"That was Aiden. Finn has Marcel." Why did Finn have Marcel? For what possible reason would he even need him? Now I understood why Nik was mad, Marcel was like a son to him. Even with their difference in recent past Nik adored him and maybe even admired him when he stood up to the man who gave him this life.

"What? Why?" Rebekah spoke horrified. I wasn't surprised for her to act in this way as she would always have a soft spot for Marcel, even though she is with Damon. Which reminds me I need to tell him that Rebekah safe, I'm not too sure if he going to like the new model but it was still the same girl. I've actually been a terrible friend recently it wasn't like I kept in contact with him, considering he was protecting my son with his life. I'm sure his cursing me for leaving him there with Elijah and Cami, I'm certain that has been hating every minute of it.

"I don't know. Nor do I know where they are, what they're doing, or what specifically to do about it." He picks up the bottle of bourbon off the table and throws it across the court yard in frustration. "This family makes me want to murder people." Nik was enraged with this news, a part of me wanted to comfort him and assure that we would find Marcel, but I stopped myself from doing that he didn't deserve my sympathy right now. I knew that this situation with Finn needed to be dealt with and I'm going with him once and for all, I'm tired of this Mikaelson feud it was going to end today. As I got up to leave, Kol appears behind Nik looking exhausted and extremely pale.

"I see my timing is as impeccable as usual." Kol spoke with his humour as always and I didn't think now was the right time for that, with Nik mood. With Marcel being taken by Finn and the fact that Rebekah looks like she about to rip his head off I knew I had to stay and try and defuse this situation before blood was spilled.

"Well, the traitor just thinks he can waltz in here like he's welcome!" Nik spoke venomously, Rebekah got up from her seat and stood beside him, Kol looked nervous as both of his siblings looked like they were ready to attack. I couldn't allow that to happen as much of a dick Kol can be, there was one person who did care about him and that was Davina. If I didn't stop them from doing something in which they would regret, Davina would only hate on me more.

"As gracious as your apology better be, you're still getting one hell of a slap!" Rebekah growled as she lunges toward him, but Kol backs away, holding up a hand in front of him in surrender.

"Wait! Wait. I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help." Nik began to laugh dramatically, while Rebekah only becomes more enraged. I got up and began to approach him and I sense something very different about Kol, it wasn't the fact that he was panicking but like a sense something wasn't right with him.

"Figure out how to do your wicked little body-swap, and then we can talk about help!" Rebekah yelled at him once again, yelling and telling Kol that his done wrong wasn't going to help.

"Just hear him out." Nik looked at me arching his brow, I knew what was running through his mind basically why I was sticking up for Kol. As I turned to face Kol he seemed just as surprise with me defending him. "You wouldn't come here Kol to face your brother, and sister after what you did unless it was something of importance. Right?" Kol stood there with a frantic look on his face, something had happened to him to look in this way. Kol Mikaelson was cocky and confident he wasn't one to behavior in his way.

"Look, you don't understand, Nik. Finn has locked me in this body- no more jumping. He's put a curse on me, Nik. I am dying." I was stunned by this revelation, because I never expected for Finn to do this to one of his siblings. I felt to blame because if I didn't tell him to step up and prove what Davina meant to him, Finn wouldn't have turned on Kol how he did. My eyes advert to Nik as he raises his eyebrows in amusement, while Rebekah crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. Kol laughs bitterly towards his siblings reactions. "You don't believe me." Kol spoke with disbelief in his voice, but he had to understand there had been so many betrayal in this family including one where he sent Rebekah into totally different body. It was going too hard for them to believe him, but I knew he wasn't lying there was a particular look in his eyes.

"Well, you're hardly the champion of truth-telling." Nik wasn't going to give Kol a chance, but he wasn't one to speak about telling the truth. Nik had lied and betrayed many including his family, in fact none of them knew how to speak the truth unless it was a matter of life and death.

"Of course, why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid?" Kol gave me a significate look and I knew he was hurt by his brother and sister actions, Kol sees himself as the outcast. I understood that as the Mikaelson speak of _Always & Forever_ but that only seems to be applied only to three of the siblings.

"Oh, spare me the pity party, Kol! Your recent actions merit a certain allowance for disbelief." Nik was annoying me now how he was playing judge, jury and the executer.

"Niklaus! We all make mistakes that includes you." He looked taken back by my reaction but I was tired of the way he was behaving. Everyone deserves a second chance and that included Kol, Rebekah plotted in bring Mikael to New Orleans in 1919 and all is forgiven. Why couldn't that forgiveness be further to Kol?

"Star, I appreciate your defending me but, I know what I've done!" He turns to face Rebekah. "But, I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you, Beks. You deserved it! But I don't deserve to die! Certainly not at the hands of my own family!" Kol was saying what I had been thinking that they had all done wrong, so why was everyone else different to him. Nik yanks at Kol's arm and spins him so they're face-to-face, he did not look amused by Kol outburst.

"What kind of con are you playing?" Nik growled at him, he was losing his patient and I knew it wasn't only to do with the fact that Kol had turned up. He was enraged about Marcel being taken and felt that Kol was wasting his time, he wasn't. If anyone could help us with this Finn issue right now it was Kol, he knew this version of Finn better than any of us. Kol jerked out of Nik grip and I could see there was hurt and anger in his eyes.

"The kind I hate the most- the truth." My eyes advert to Rebekah looks at Kol worriedly and walks toward Nik, maybe she has realized that Kol wasn't playing games. I could see that from the moment he walked in, but this was Nik he was stuck in his ways and only figure things out when it was too late.

"He's not lying. Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying." Nik sneer at Kol before turning away and pacing around the room. I needed to intervene because Kol was only in this situation because he was helping to free Marcel and his people, I was about to speak but Kol got in before I could open my mouth.

"Nik, I was helping Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him, he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about you." Kol watches with interest as Nik and Rebekah share worried and anxious looks. Did Marcel know about Chance and Hope still being alive? Nik locked eyes with me as I stood there complete stunned with this revelation, would he have told Marcel about the existence of the babies? When Kol makes eye contact with Nik, Nik gives him a look as though he's inviting him to question him. Kol laughs bitterly. "He's right, isn't he?" I felt myself stop breathing for a moment, because everything we had done to keep those babies safe was slowly unraveling. Rebekah caught my glance and she gave me a worrisome look, she looked as uncertain as I was about Nik telling Marcel about this huge secret.

"Marcel doesn't know anything about anything." Nik spoke coldly towards Kol, but there was a part of me that didn't believe that for a second. If Finn got into Marcel mind and found out that Chance was alive he would finish off what Esther didn't do.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hope that that's true, because believe me- Finn has the means to get it out of him." I couldn't listen to any of this no longer, I stormed out of the room. This couldn't be happening right now after everything we had done to protect them it all was a waste. I stayed away from my only child to keep him safe, not told a sole about his existence and at any moment it was going to come out? I had to think of a way to stop this. To stop Finn from finding out, but how could I even do that? I'm certified unstable right now, I fear in using magic because of Dahlia. My son life is endanger and I had no idea how to even save him.

 **Marcel P.O.V**

I woke up feeling weak after Finn tormenting me for information that I didn't even know, he was so determined that Klaus had some kind of secret. That there was something out there that he cared for and wanted no one to know about, the only person that Klaus cared deeply for was Star. No matter how many times I told Finn that he wasn't convince, he was adamant that Klaus held something else close to his heart. When Finn asked me of Klaus kids and about their death, what actually happened I told him. But that when he knew I was compelled to forget something vital, meaning that those babies never actually dies that they were alive and well.

Even with hearing this news I was left stunned as I watch Klaus mourn even Hayley over their daughter. Star was devastated to learn that her son didn't survive, was that all an act? It turns out I was much more use to Finn than he anticipated. He kept me and my guys locked in a room in the church's attic. When I woke up I saw that all of my guys were in magical circles on the floor. I began to crawl weakly across the floor to where Gia is lying unconscious.

"I know you're in there. Whatever Finn has in store, we're gonna get through this together." I whispered to her, I needed her to know I would get us out of this somehow, I just needed to figure out a plan.

"It's that can-do spirit that makes you the perfect choice. I have a job for you." I heard Finn voice from behind me, I groaned as I tried to stand to my feet. I wasn't going to be Finn puppet in all this and there was no way he could make me that.

"I don't think so." I continued to try to get to my feet, but he's too weak. Finn, annoyed, walks across the room to where some broken furniture lays and picks up a broken table leg before he stakes one of his vampires in the heart with it. l looked at him horrified and upset for hurting one of my guys, Finn turns to me glare at me.

"Really? You care to reconsider?" He spoke coldly as I remained silent, Finn telekinetically rips the heart out of the unconscious male vampire sitting next to him and summons it into his hand, which he drops carelessly onto the floor. I became even more alarmed when Finn aims his hand at Gia in preparation to do the same to her, I couldn't let anything happen to her.

"What do you want me to do?!" He had my hands tied I wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else, I stood to my feet as Finn stops harming my vampires.

"It's simple, really- I need you to bring me Star's blood." I knew exactly why Finn wanted Star's blood, he wanted to find her and Klaus son. That was something I couldn't allow to happen but then again I couldn't let anything happen to my people. This was certainly one of those situation when I was stuck between a rock and hard place. It was either the life of an innocent baby or the lives of the people that I called my family.

 **Star P.O.V**

I had to walk away from that situation and get as far as possible from that family, because I felt like I was going to do something that later I may regret. I was furious for many reason right now, one being that the Mikaelson chose when it suited them when to forgive and the other being that the secret of my son was intrusted by someone who could have the information taken out of him. Marcel was a good man I knew that and deep down I knew the reason why Nik may have told him because he felt that he could trust him. I also knew that Nik would have compelled him at the same time, now all it took was for Finn to ask the right questions and notice that there was some detail missing. He wasn't a stupid man like the other siblings like to make out and he was determined to finish off what Esther had begun.

That was the end the life of the first born of the Mikaelson family, meaning my son also that Dahlia didn't get what was apparently was hers. That wasn't going to happen, over my dead body will I let anyone harm Chance, I had spent my whole existence wanting a child of my own with Nik. My preys were answers and I have this beautiful baby boy, I will not allow nothing and no one to harm him. I didn't go through everything I had been through over the last two thousand years to have everything taken from me.

I had laid in defeat far too many times and allowed many to walk over me, feeding me lies telling me what I should or shouldn't do. It was time for me to take control of MY life and the life of MY child, I know when it comes down to it Nik will do his upmost to keep Chance safe. He wasn't the only one who could do that, I was just as strong and power when it came to the life of my child. Deep down I knew in order to protect my child it would entail a division between Nik and I. You could run from someone you feared, you could try to fight someone you hated. All my reactions were geared toward those kinds of killers – the monsters, the enemies. When you loved the one who was killing you, it left you no options. How could you run, how could you fight, when doing so would hurt that beloved one? If your life was all you had to give your beloved, how could you not give it? If it was someone you truly loved? If I choose to fight this battle there was no guarantees of my survival, but what mother wouldn't give up everything she has for her child.

I still recall hold my baby boy in my arms looking down at him and seeing something that was create out of the love that Nik and I had for one another. When you become a mother and you pick up your child you can feel the map of your own bones beneath your hands, or smell the scent of your skin in the nape of his neck. This is the most extraordinary thing about motherhood - finding a piece of yourself separate and apart that all the same you could not live without. I know I can't live knowing that my son life is endanger and sit back to see what the immortal family come up with. You see in a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. A mother is a huge symbolic figure for a child just as a father is but I'm not going to choose to sit back nor I am going to run because of my fears. Chance need me, no he needed both of his parents to stop this, Nik can blame me as much as he likes about Dahlia but that needed to be put aside and we needed to stand united.

So I began to back track and make my way back to the compound, I had to somehow convince Nik to take Kol seriously about what was going on. Maybe if Kol knew of the truth of Chance existence it might help matters, because it's slowly all coming out. Another thing that weighed heavy on my mind was the fact that Bethany… No I mean Freya was back and I hadn't told them about my connection with her. Was now really the right time to tell them? Not really but then again I couldn't keep it from them, Freya kept her identity a secret from me for a reason.

She spoke of how she warned me not to get close to Nik, all I recall is that she told me they were spurn from evil but that wasn't the only reason I intend to find out exactly what she was playing at all those years ago and why she turned up out of the blue. Firstly my priority was not to argue with Nik and someone figure out a way to keep Chance safe. I approached the gates to the compound when I saw Marcel pacing by the entrance, he was meant to be captured by Finn, so what was he doing here? I approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ahhh! Whoa!" Marcel was clearly startled to see me, I stared at blankly at him but notice that veins began to appear under his eyes. I began to back away nervously, not because he could hurt me but the fact I would hurt him that was something I didn't want to do. "Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" I stopped and looked at him as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, stalking outside the compound when we had been told that Finn had capture you says otherwise to me." Marcel was surprised what I knew. "You're lucky we're friends, so do you want to tell me how you got yourself freed?" I could see from the look on Marcel face that he was worried about something, what did he find out while he was with Finn?

"Okay, remember our friendship when I tell you why I'm here. Finn sent me to get your blood." I was taken back by what I heard, I watched as Marcel approached me with caution. "I assume he needs it for a locator spell... to find your son." No this couldn't be happening right now, Finn knew for sure that Chance was alive now.

"No." I looks around anxiously to make sure no one is listening. "How does he know?" I didn't want to throw accusation just yet about Nik telling Marcel, but the look on Marcel face right now I knew that Nik hadn't told him a thing.

"He put two and two together." Marcel spoke calmly while I began to pace, I needed to find him and if must be kill him, I can't have him going after chance and if blood needed to be spilled then so be.

"Where's Finn now?" I needed to know where he was so I could just finish this all off once and for all that would mean one Mikaelson down and one more to go meaning Freya.

"I don't know. He said he'd tell me where to meet him later. But listen- I gotta give him something. He's killing one of my guys every hour until he gets it." I understood the position that Marcel was in right now his concern was for his vampires they were like his family. So Finn wanted my blood, I went into my purse and took out a vial that contained some herbs and empty it on the floor, while Marcel looked at me with confusion. I saw a beer bottle on the floor and I walked over and picked it up and smashed it against the wall, with one of the shards I used it to cut my wrist and bleed into the vial. "Star, what the hell are you doing?" Marcel spoke in a panic, he didn't need to worry because I had this situation under control.

"You just told me that Finn will kill one of your guys every hour until he gets my blood." I wiped away the blood from my wrist and saw that it slowly began to heal which was something I didn't expect to see. I looked up to Marcel who was still baffled by the fact that I was will to give my blood to him. "Sanguinem de praeditos unum induxero vos tenebris" I spoke the incantation as I did the blood in the vial boiled for a moment and cloud of purple smoke steep out of the top. "He wanted my blood and here it is, with a kick." I smirked at Marcel while he stood there confused.

"A kick?" Marcel really wasn't on form right now and rightly so as he didn't expect me to do this and probably thinks I'm out of my mind.

"As soon as Finn attempts to do the locator spell…. It will give him a nasty surprise." I place the cork on the vial and handed it to Marcel. "It should give you and your guys enough time to get away safely." I knew it would give them time to get away while my blood would play tricks for Finn.

"Star I don't know what to say?" Marcel was speechless and I didn't understand why, in the end we may not be all blood related but we were certainly a dysfunctional family.

"Nothing needs to be said. Just go." Marcel leaves looking anxious and scared but there was nothing to worry about, there was no way that Finn could find Chance now with my blood being spelled. I made my way into the compound and I could hear the siblings talking, I walked back into the study and I saw that Rebekah and Kol are setting up candles, salt, and herbs on top of a map on a table, while Nik was leaning against the nearby wall looking frustrated. As he saw mw enter the room his expression changed to one of concern, Kol looks up with a look of curiosity in his eyes as I entered further into the room.

"Star your gracing us with your presence." Kol spoke smugly which didn't please Nik, right now wasn't the time to rub him up the wrong way. "So do you want to enlighten me on what this secret, is?" I knew he was talking about Chance, I was about to fess up because I thought that Kol had a right to know. Nik gave me that look to say ' _don't you dare_ '.

"The term "secret" implies something only known by those who have earned the right to be aware of it." He stands and faces Rebekah and Kol.

"Nik could I have a word." I finally spoke up but he didn't react or turn to acknowledge me which actually infuriated me.

"Not now Star." He snapped without looking at me. "Start the spell." He demanded. I needed to speak to Nik about seeing Marcel and what I had done to distract Finn for now.

"Well, it's easier said than done. Finn is channeling the power from our parents." Kol nods his head toward Rebekah. "He's a lot stronger than something some week-old witch and I can do." I could see that Rebekah was offended by Kol comment, but he was right she wasn't strong enough to do something like this.

"Now, hang on! I may not be trained, but I—" Rebekah's emotional outburst causes her to accidentally create a magical wind that blows all of the spell ingredients and candles off of the table. Kol sighs in annoyance and looks at Rebekah, who looks both surprised and guilty as she sits on the couch. "Oh, blast." She sigh in defeat, as Nik walks towards Kol with that look in his eyes that he was ready to murder someone.

"We need a stronger witch. Call Davina." Nik demanded but there was no way I was going to allow her to get involved in all this, we were in a good place now. If she was to learn now that I kept Chance being alive from her we will be back at square one. Kol stood on his feet shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! I-I don't want her to know that I'm sick." Which was understandable that he didn't want her to find out this way, there was another person who could help and that was me.

"Then use me." The two of them looked at me and Nik shook his head in disagreement, which I expected but I wasn't going to back down on this. If this was the only way to take Finn down I was in.

"Star would be perfect, she might even out match Finn channeling our parents." I knew I could out match Finn but the only issue was that me and my magic could be unstable at times. Nik looked infuriated now with Kol agreeing with me helping.

"The last time I listen to you, Star ended up on the bad end of it all. No." He yelled looking at Kol then shooting a look in my direction. "You are not doing this Star." He spoke firmly as if it was the final say before looking back at Kol who stood there with a look of disbelief. "You do a better bloody job, because you will not be using my wife!" Oh this wasn't good when Nik throws that word around it means it's final, did I want to push him now?

"I just need time." Kol was weaken due to the hex that Finn had placed on him of course he wasn't working at the fullest of his ability.

"Nik, just listen to me please." I approached him in hopes that he might come around to the idea. "I've seen Marcel—" Nik's face was filled with surprise at the mention of Marcel. "—Finn sent him to get my blood so that he could do a locator spell…." I stopped myself from mentioning Chance because I knew Nik didn't want Kol to know, I didn't want to anger him further. I could see Nik becoming enraged to what he was hearing.

"He did what!" Nik voice echo throughout the room, startling both Rebekah and Kol, while I tried to remain clam.

"Niklaus…." I place my hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at me, all I could see in his eyes was the look of vengeance. "I gave him a vial of my blood—" Nik was about to blow but I need to explain to him that I wouldn't put our son life endanger. "But I cast sanguinem maledictionem spell on my blood, when Finn attempts to use it he will get a very unpleasant surprise." His expression didn't change it was still fill with all that anger. "I know you're angry, but you do need to trust me." I just wanted him to trust me again, since this whole Dahlia incident has come about with her having control over me all this time, Nik didn't have faith in me. What I did today was all me, I did what I had to, to protect our son and I just wanted him to see that.

"Nik, your wife isn't just pretty face, but a genius." Kol spoke proudly as he did Nik expression began to soften and I slowly moved my hands away from his face.

"Star as brave as your efforts are, this incantation you place upon your blood will only stall Finn for a brief moment." Nik was right it might stop him for a moment but he would only be back to trying to find Chance again once he has recovered. I needed to think of something to totally disable him. "I can see your mind churning sweetheart, but I cannot allow you to use your powers not after-" I interrupted Nik in mid-sentence as it came to me what we could do to disable Finn.

"The spell Finn cast to lock you in your body- do you remember it?" I asked looking directly at Kol. He stood there with a confused expression, while Rebekah looked intrigued with where I was going with this.

"Well, I was a little distracted by the murder-y part..." Of course Kol wasn't concentrating but there was a way for me to get that spell out of him and finish Finn off once and for all.

"If we can use his own spell against him, once he's locked in his body, Nik can end our worries with a brief snap of the neck!" My eyes advert to Nik who was smiling knowing that this could work, I understood why he didn't want me to channel with Kol. What I had planned to extract this information from Kol was child play. "All I need to do is pull it from your memory." I began to approach him but Kol frantically backs away which surprised me, why wouldn't he want to do this to Finn?

"Oh, no, no, no! I am not allowing anybody into my mind, do you understand?" Kol was being very defenses about this but it was the only way to get the spell, I was going to get it from his mind if he liked it or not. I walked towards him and Nik held on to my arm to hold me back.

"Trust, Niklaus." He hesitantly for a moment then let go of me, Kol was backing away still shaking his head but I needed to make something very clear to him. "You came into our home, asking for help. This is it." Kol looks at me warily. "It's not a request." I lunged toward Kol and grabs each side of his head with my hands.

 **Kol's Mind….**

 _I saw a memory of Kol kissing Davina when they first met. Then memory then turns to the crypt where Kol had just brought Davina to the Claire tomb. He showed her the silver dagger he had stolen from Nik centuries ago, which he wanted Davina's help to enchant to work on him._

" _I've wanted one thing for years- to drive a dagger into his heart." I was right they were both up to something, I had a feeling about it and I was right. Kol and Davina were plotting on taking Nik down._

 **Present….**

I pulled away from Kol and glares at him furiously after what I had learnt, all I wanted to do was kick his ass. Kol speak of a family united and how he was an outcast but this whole time he had been plotting with Davina to take Nik down, his brother. Every single part of me wanted to end his pathetic miserable life right now with what I had learnt. Both Nik and Rebekah looked confused while Kol looks frightened, he needed to be because right now I'm about to blow.

"See? I'm-I'm guessing, just by the look on your face that it worked." I couldn't hold back my anger no longer and I raised my right hand raising Kol a foot off the ground. With one flick of my wrist I threw him against the wall, where he smacks his forehead against the corner of the doorway to the entrance.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star totally threw me with the way she reacted after she tried to extract from Kol mind what spell Finn had used upon him. Before I could even open my mouth she stormed off in a fit of rage not explain her reason behind it all. I was trying to put my trust in her as she asked of me but with that outburst it had Dahlia written all over it. Star cannot control her powers, she may have cast some small spell to throw Finn off with Chances whereabouts but something like extracting a memory was far greater. Of course I had Rebekah in my ear screaming about what Star had done which wasn't settling my mood nor my anger towards Star right now.

Relationships are mysterious. We doubt the positive qualities in others, seldom the negative. You will say to your partner: do you really love me? Are you sure you love me? You will ask this a dozen times and drive the person nuts. But you never ask: are you really mad at me? Are you sure you're angry? When someone is angry, you don't doubt it for a moment. Yet the reverse should be true. We should doubt the negative in life, and have faith in the positive. That was the issue I was having with my beloved Star, as much as I wanted to believe in her there was that niggling feeling in the back of my mind. Just reminding me of recent actions, I knew the only way to find out why she reacted the way she did was to ask.

Star has always had faith in me even when my actions have been ones of wrong somehow in her mind she could find justification. I did not want to be at war with her now or ever, right now we needed to stand together united to protect our son. What I had learnt in my one thousand years walking this earth is that ssometimes you cannot believe what you see, you have to believe what you feel. And if you are ever going to have another trust you, you must feel that you can trust them, too-even when you're in the dark. Even when you're falling. I knew in my heart if I was to fall Star would be there to catch me, I needed to do the same for her. I wasn't certain what was going on with her, or the reason for the outburst but I needed to find out why and try and not let the demanding side of me cause more of disrupt. So I left Rebekah to attend to Kol and his wound and I went in search for Star, she hadn't gone far as I heard her upstairs in the kitchen slamming cupboard doors. I made my way up there and into the kitchen, I stood in the doorway watching her as she went from one end of the kitchen to the other. She was angry I could clearly see that because she was muttering under breath.

"Would you like to explain to me about your outburst, love?" I asked as I began to approach her, Star stopped in her tracks, she still looked as if she was going to blow. "I'm not here to argue with you, I just want to know why you are so upset." She had clearly seen something in Kol mind that upset her, because I can't think it has anything to do with Dahlia, I need to try and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I knew, I knew the whole time they were up to something!" She began to pace running her fingers through her hair in frustration, I was becoming alarmed with the way she was acting. "You know what, stupid and naive me, just brushed it under the carpet thinking that it wasn't possible." Who was she talking about? Star sounded like a crazy person right now.

"Who are they?" I asked as I walked closer to her, but she continued with her pacing. "Star, please just stop!" I grabbed hold of her forcing her to stop pacing, she held a stunned expression upon her face as I yelled at her. "I'm sorry, I do not want to argue with you, but you nearly beat Kol into a bloody pulp, not that I wouldn't have done the same." Which I would have if Star didn't get in there first. "You saw something that upset you, tell me what you saw." I spoke to her calmly, there was mixture of emotions running through her face, the one that shone more was hurt.

"All this time Kol has been plotting with Davina on a way to put you down." I took a step away from her, was I surprised by hearing this? No because my brother Kol had always had it in for me. "You recall that diamond he asked for? Well that was all so he could turn one of your dagger to affect you." I recalled the conversation and Star warning me not to give it to him, but I didn't think for a second that he was going to be using it to make a weapon against me. I stormed out of the kitchen and went back to the study where Rebekah was nursing Kol's wounds.

"You come simpering for brotherly love, and the whole time you were plotting against me with that damn dagger! You're no better than Finn!" I shouted at the top of my voice, Kol always spoke about being the outsider that he was pushed to one side. Now he plots behind my back to take me down with some kind of unique dagger!

"Oh, and you threatening me makes you better than Finn, does it?" Kol spoke with hurt in his eyes but that didn't mean a thing to me right now. He was no better than Finn, adamant to take me down.

"Both of you, just stop it!" Rebekah shouts while looked between the both of us, I knew she didn't want us to argue but on this matter I had a right to be angry.

"I came to you because you're my family! But, I see whilst you and Rebekah and Elijah are all hanging portraits and sharing secrets, I'm the odd one out! You wanna know where Finn is? You wanna find a way to kill him? Well, you can figure it out yourself!" Kol spoke in rage as he casts a pain infliction spell on me that brings me to my knees, and when Rebekah tries to intervene, he casts one on her, too, forcing her to sit back down on the chair. He took advantage of them being incapacitated and rushes out of the compound. Once I recovered I stood, and I saw Rebekah walking toward me.

"Your stupid temper will be the end of you one day. Just know that." She spoke trying to catch her breath from Kol attack, she walks out of the room, leaving me panting alone in the courtyard.

"Nik?" I heard Star voice as she entered the room, she rushed over to me with a worried look in her eyes.

"My little brother had a tantrum, nothing to worry about." If Kol wasn't going to help in bring Finn down then I had to think another strategy but I didn't want Star to be involved in any of it.

"I'm sorry, I made everything worse with my outburst—" I did not want Star beating herself up about this, because with her outburst I realized that even when we are in a fight, she will always have my best intension.

"No you didn't, you reacted the way you did because you care…" She stood there shaking her which I was taken back by.

"I don't just care for you Nik, I love you, with seeing what they were plotted I-I just got mad." This was the many reasons why I held this deep great love for her, because of her love and adoration she held for me, I know if I was in her position I would done the same. "I know we are not in a good place now, with you thinking—" I had to interrupt her because this matter needed to be resolved once and for all.

"My love…" I cupped her face between my hand as I wanted her to be fully focused on the words I was about to tell her. "Words that I spoke to you were in rage, I do not blame you for this Dahlia situation we are in. My world was broken when you passed and all I wanted was for you to return, I felt empty." Which I did, it was one of the darkest times in my whole existence, even darker than 1492 because this time there wasn't any secrets. We had a child and in my heart I knew I couldn't do it alone, Chance needed his mother and I need my wife. I couldn't picture the world without her in it. "You did, and I feel at whole again." Star eyes began to glaze over, I knew we had huge issue to deal with, that Finn was on the warpath to finding Chance, but I needed to settle matters with Star. "You've slipped under my skin, invaded my blood and seized my heart." She needed to know how I felt about her because at times I fail in showing her, there been far too much blood spilled between us and it ended today. "I am catastrophically in love with you." That is how I truly felt about her there was no denying what ones heart truly feels, our mouths collided, meeting in the middle. Kind of how our relationship was, the perfect give and take.

My fingers dug into Star's hair as I pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't stop kissing her. Time paused for me — in that moment it was like the sun had stopped shining, the earth had stopped its movement on its axis… a moment that I wanted to cherish. But as we all know all good things have to come to an end, Star and I may be very much in love but we had greater concern right now like the safety of our son. Star had gone to call Damon to inform him what was happening, that even though she may have stalled Finn he wasn't going to back down. Meanwhile I was trying to call Elijah, but when he doesn't answer, I started yelling into his voicemail.

"Pick up the damn phone, Elijah! Finn is trying to find Chance!" I hung up the phone and looked up to see Rebekah entering the room, seems that my sister had calmed down after her own little tantrum.

"He's safe! It'll take a hundred witches to break the cloaking spell." Rebekah seems to forget one thing that she had the same clocking spell but somehow our mother found her perfectly fine.

"I would've said the same about Mother finding you, and yet, a flock of starlings later, and here we are!" Rebekah was being naive about all this if she thought that Finn wouldn't be able to break that clocking spell, he was channeling our mother and Mikael. He had an immense amount of power behind him.

"Elijah, and Damon won't let him get to either of them, Nik. But you need to remain calm." Star spoke as she entered the room, she was speaking rather calmly. At least one of us was trying to keep their head straight about all this, but I knew my family and what length they would go to get what they wanted. Star stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees in pain as, Kol storms into the courtyard.

"My brother doesn't do calm." He throws a handful of powder into Star and Rebekah's face, which caused them both to go limp and fall to the ground. When I rushes toward him, he holds out a hand and casts a spell that made me cough up blood onto the floor.

"UGH! Stop!" I yelled at him, if he was trying to prove some point, right now wasn't the bloody time.

"Oh, you're angry, are you? Well, join the party, I've been here a thousand years!" I lunged for Kol, but Kol just hits me with another spell, making me fall to my knees. "I was building that dagger to protect myself against you, Nik. I'm not the bad guy in this chapter of our family's story! I'm the wronged! I'm the dead, but never mourned, unless you got everything that you wanted. I got a family who didn't care if I lived or if I died!" Kol was getting on my last nerve as he knew of nothing what any of us have been through.

"Oh, shut up!" With all my strength I vamp-sped toward Kol and grabs him in a choke-hold as I slammed him against the wall. "WE'VE ALL SUFFERED! WE'VE ALL BEEN WRONGED!" He wasn't the only one who had been betrayed or backstabbed, or who has been felt like the outcast. I wasn't going to have him play that card no lone.

"Go on! Go on, finish it off!" Kol spoke gasping for air, I caught a glimpse of Star shaking her head as Kol was yelling. "Go ahead, kill me!" I looked at him for a long moment, I couldn't take his life he was my brother as much as I loathed him at times, he was my family and I loved him. I let him go of him and Kol drop to the floor, I head Star sign in relief she probably assumed that I was tempted by his offer. I took a moment to calm myself before I began to speak.

"I'm not going to kill you, you idiot! Despite your behavior, you're still my brother!" Kol looks at me in confusion and surprise as he catches his breath.

"Yeah, just the one you dagger repeatedly." That what all this was about, what my sibling didn't understand is when I did dagger then it was for their own good. Kol needs to stop thinking that I solely done it to him Rebekah, Elijah even Finn had been through it.

"I've daggered all of you! Each for your own good! If you don't agree with my motives, fine. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance! But stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved." I walked toward Kol and kneels in front of him. "You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood. And I need you. I need you by my side." In truth that was the truth I couldn't continue with this battle without my family by myside.

"What does it even mean, Nik? Hmm? You talk about family- family this, family that. I haven't even earned the right to share your secrets, have I?" This secret was far too delicate with Chance and even Hope lives being in such grave danger I couldn't just tell everyone. I needed to trust them and Kol I did not trust one bit, I stood up and moved away from him. We were going around in circles here and nothing will ever make me change my mind about not tell him.

"No. You haven't. But, Kol- prove yourself. It's not too late." I heard Star speak as I turned I could see her crouching beside Kol holding her hand out to Kol to help him up, and after a moment, Kol takes it, and they both stand to their feet. What was Star thinking? No. I needed to trust her if she felt that Kol could prove himself worthy, then I'll stand by her on this.

"Finn wants Nik blood. He promised to heal me if I delivered it." I was taken back that Finn asked for this as I knew that he already had Star's.

"You know where he is?" I asked as I approached him, Kol looked between Star and I with a skeptically look.

"You've gotta tell me why he wanted Star's blood and now yours." I turned away, I'm unsure about tell him the reason to all this, but Kol stops me. "Look, Nik, you've gotta trust me for once in your life, and I will stand by your side! I promise." The look in Kol eyes I could see he was telling the truth but it was like something wouldn't allow me to speak the truth. Trust is something I did not give lightly and this was about the safety of my only son.

"You would risk your life to help us?" Star spoke up as she did Kol let go of me and turned to her, I think she was just as surprised by Kol genuine gesture as I was.

"Star, you and I know enough about dark magic to know that I'm hexed." His voice breaks in fear and sadness, I could feel myself starting to tear up because in truth I did not want to lose Kol again. He didn't deserve to die not for a second time. "There's no reversing what Finn's done to me, which makes him a murderer and a liar. And if I'm gonna die, I'll be damned if he gets what he wants." Star gave me a significate look which I knew meant to give Kol a chance, she was right Kol had nothing to lose but everything to gain by bring Finn down. As he sentence him to death and he deserved what was coming to him.

"Finn has been dead to me for a long time. Tonight, I intend to make that official. Help me, and then I will share my secret with you." Kol looks between Star and I considering what I had just suggested, I hope he meant what he spoke because I'm entrusting him with something that is precious to the both me and Star.

"He'll be in the bell tower of the St. Louis Cathedral." He smiles sadly before grabbing my arms and putting my hands on either side of his head. "I want you to go inside my head. Find the spell. Let's finish this." I used my vampire powers to dive into his memories, and Kol screams in pain.

 **Star P.O.V**

Nik really did throw me with his actions from today, one moment he was like a lunatic with just cause because of our son life being endanger. The next he was confessing his love to me which was something I didn't expect, but like always Nik always knew how to take my breath away. He didn't like the fact that we were in a fight as much as I didn't, Nik had told me many times how much he loves me but this time it felt a little different. When he spoke ' _I am catastrophically in love with you'_ for a moment it felt like my heart had stopped, just as it did when he told me the first time that he was in love with me. Have you ever met someone and felt like you've known them forever? The connection between Niklaus and I was like a hidden force pulling us towards one another, and resisting it took a strength.

When you really love someone, you think about him all the time. No matter where you are or what you're doing, he never completely leaves your thoughts. When you're apart, you want to be with him. When you're together, you're conscious of every move he makes, every word he says, and every breath he takes. Just the sight of him makes your heart race and your mouth go dry. And when he touches you, the rest of the world disappears. Even after all this time and the many chapter that we had been through Nik still did this to me.

When I look back at everything I had been through from the moment I fled from Alana when I found out what I was, I ran scared, but I wasn't frighten anymore. Do you believe that we have the ability to change destiny? Well I do because I have done it, I was told lies about who and what I was, and now my son has the same fate. I have an evil witch who I know is coming, wanting to take him away so her debt will be paid. That wasn't going to happen because I'll tell you something, my destiny was to become a mother like I longed for over thousand years. This innocent child, mine and Nik child faces a threat and he has two parents that will protect him till there last dying breath. So to let more people into our secret of his existence was going to keep him safe then that what we had to do. Kol stated how he was this outcast of his family that Nik wouldn't entrust him with this mystery. I thought Kol was owed the opportunity to show his loyalty, I knew Nik didn't like where I was going with it but in fact it worked in my favour.

Kol had apparently come back because Finn wanted a sample of Nik blood, which meant he got his little surprise when he attempted to do the locator spell with mine. So he went with the back plan by trying to convince Kol to go on a suicide mission, there wasn't a cue for the hex that was place upon him, even Kol knew that. That's why he chose to side with us because he finally realized who was the actual monster, It wasn't Nik who has been tarnished with that name for a millennium. Nik had the opportunity to kill Kol on the spot but chose not to because he was family, the true monster was Finn by lay a curse on his brother which was leading to his death. So a new alliance was made and Kol was determined that the last thing he did before he left this earth again was to bring Finn down with him. He had told us that Finn had been plotting away at the bell tower, I was ready to cast this spell upon him even with Nik concerns he supported me. We arrive at the bell tower, only to find that Finn wasn't there. All that remains is the table where he worked some kind of spell.

"Where is he? Is this a trick?" Nik spoke in frustration, I glance over at Kol who looked nervous, you could clearly see he was just as surprised by all this as we were.

"He said he'd be here, I swear." Kol spoke in his defense and we all start wandering around the room and examining its contents for clues. I looks at the table covered in ash and ingredients of spell that Finn must of cast.

"This is the remnant of a spell. Ancient. It's impressive." I looked up to see Kol looking down at the ashes on the table, this all looked very familiar to me like I had seen this before.

"Admire its artistry later. Tell me what he set in motion." Nik demanded, but I kept looking down at these ashes as I sense some kind of energy from this spell. Kol was right it was ancient not the kind of spell witches of our days would use, something far too powerful even for Finn and his channeling.

"Star, what is that?" I looked up to see Rebekah standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the table, when I looked closer, I found a small, burnt piece of wood under a pile of ash. I picked up and held it tightly in my hand.

"Sanguinatum planicium. Sanguinatum planicium." I looked down at the piece of wood becomes whole and unburnt, revealing what it was. Now I knew why all of this was familiar as I had seen this spell performed by Bethany, sorry it's Freya now. This was one of Freya's Norse rune tiles with what looks like a combination of the "thurisaz" and "gebo" alphabet runes.

"Runic tiles. And what's it mean?" Rebekah questioned, I hadn't come across this language for a long time but I knew exactly what this word meant.

"It's a symbol..." I looked over at Nik who stood with a concern expression as he looked directly back at me. "...For _baby_." Nik and Rebekah give each other a significant look, which doesn't escape Kol's notice. Kol's eyes widen in alarm when he realizes what it means.

"That's it, isn't it? Your baby still alive." Kol spoke with surprise in his voice, while I just stood there thinking why would Freya be helping Finn in finding my baby. How did she even know about Chance?

"Finn tricked is into running about all day thinking he was looking for a way to find Chance—" Nik interrupts her in mid-sentence.

"-When he knew where Chance was all along." I just stood there holding this rune in my hand not understanding why Freya would do this. Why would she want an innocent baby to be harmed, none of it made sense in my eyes. "-Finn knows. About Chance, about everything. I don't know how long until he gets there, but he is on his way." I glance up for a moment and saw that Nik was on the phone, obviously speaking to Elijah but it was too late. Finn and Frey played with us today so we would run around like headless chickens, I thought I was being smart but they never needed our blood to find Chance. "Elijah….Elijah!" Nik yelled as he threw his phone across the room in his anger.

"Star, everything going to be okay, Elijah and Damon will not allow any harm to come to Chance." Rebekah spoke as she comfort me by rubbed my shoulder, while I was still trying to wrap all this around in my mind. "Nik I think she might have gone into some kind of shock." I heard Rebekah say as I continued to wrap my mind around what I had learnt.

"Finn wasn't the one who cast this spell…. This is Bethany work." Her words from the night before began to run through my mind when she spoke of that she warned me to stay away from Nik. What did that have to do with Chance and for her to team up with Finn to stop the inevitable from happening meaning Dahlia.

"Bethany?" Rebekah spoke with confusion, I looked up to see the three of them looking at me with great confusion. I know I should have told them about my encounter with there no so dead older sister but so much has gone on, there wasn't the right time to bring it up.

"You all know her as Freya. I knew her as Bethany back in 1490…." I watched as each of them were startled to the revelation, but my only concerns right now was to stop Finn as we intended. Then to find my dear friend and find out what the hell she is playing at by handing my child over to be sacrifice.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star informing us that Finn was not working alone that in fact this estrange sister of ours was helping him in finding Chance. Star spoke of her name as Bethany which sounded rather familiar to me, when she said she knew her back in 1490 I knew exactly who she was. I had encountered her only on two occasions first being at the ball we threw when I first met Star, the second was when I went to her home and asked her to attend our wedding. I knew Star had no family but she considered this Bethany as a sister, but the whole time she was my blood relation, my sister. What is with my family members that are determined to push me to the edge? Star was behaving frantically after she learnt that the person that once she called a friend was helping Finn in taking our son down. Of course Star knew our sister as Bethany her dearest friend that she spoke fondly of back in 1490, I wasn't aware that she was a witch let alone our sister.

She began to explain about meeting her last night after our argument, of course she was shaken up by it all. She explained that why she didn't come home because how was she going to explain that the person she thought she knew was our sister. I tried to comfort her as much as I could but Star wasn't calming down, all she kept saying was that we shouldn't underestimate Freya. Which she was right about because instead of uniting with us she was against us by helping Finn. Rebekah was surprised about this revelations along with Kol who had heard stories just as I did about Freya. This family was filled with too many darkest secrets and most of them were conspired from our own mother.

"Cami's not answering. None of them are answering their phone!" Star was panic now with what we learnt that Finn kept us all distracted and Freya who had given him the location of Chance, I could see she was going to lose it. Which was something I couldn't allow to happen as I was trying to reframe myself from losing my own temper.

"Elijah and Damon will protect the both of them." Rebekah was trying her hardest to comfort Star but it didn't seem like it was working. Star wanted to get to the safe house that was her only goal but it was six hours away there was no way she could get there in time.

"Finn is channeling both our parents. He's too strong. We need to find a way to sever his link to them! How do we do that?" That was the only solution to weaken Finn, If Damon and Elijah attack him with the connection he has to our parents something could happen to the both of them leaving Cami, Chance and Hope vulnerable. I hated this, I hated that I couldn't do anything to stop any of this happening, but I couldn't show my frustrations because Star needed me more than ever. I needed to try and be that tower of strength for her.

"Kol can't sever the link." Star spoke absent-minded as she stared blankly, her eyes widen as if she has a revelation. "But there is something we can try. It'll take power of our own. And a lot of it." I had no idea of what she was speaking of but I knew it was something that I wasn't going to like.

Star suggested that any dark object that I had laying round or anything with the darkest kind of magic object I could find. I was confused by all this but she explained that the link couldn't be broken but we could overload Finn with so much power that it will over power him. My Star wasn't just a beautiful face but a true genius. So I went and collected every dark object I held in my possession, I was surprised that I had so many well I did acquire quite a few in a thousand years.

I had to meet the three of them at the crypt where Finn had spell bound Mikael and my mother in, as I arrived with duffle bag in hand I knew that I would have to have talk with Star. I didn't want her to play a part of this not because I didn't think she was strong enough. Star was very powerful but what I feared is that every time she used her power that she might be drawing Dahlia close due to the connection they once shared.

"Did you get, what I asked for?" Star spoke frantically, I dropped the bag onto the floor in front of the three of them. I had to calm her down because I could see that she was ready to blow or do something incredible stupid.

"Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years." Kol instantly rifles through the bag, pulling out a long cord with a feather on the end, and revealing many more items, including the familiar enchanted shackles that prevent witches from doing magic and the Devil's Star. "Sweetheart, I need to ask something of you." Star looked at me frowning. "Allow Kol and Rebekah to do this." She stood there with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'm more powerful than—" I interrupted her in mid-sentence.

"I do not doubt your power, but you've been linked to Dahlia since your return." I notice both Kol and Rebekah looked uncomfortable as they thought we were going to have a marital dispute. I understood Star motive and yes if she helped then it would work for sure, but I can't have her risking herself not after what happened before. "Listen, Angelic maybe have broken the link but even so, she will sense your magic. Please for me, just sit this one out." Star looked at me for a long moment and I knew in her mind she was thinking of some way to debate with me about this. I was thinking of her, I didn't want her to be under the influence of my wicked aunt.

"Star, Nik is right, we can't take that risk with you." Kol surprised me I thought that he would have been arguing with me about this. Maybe my brother finally understood what Star meant to me and now knowing our child is alive that he will need his mother. Star nodded her head solemnly in agreement, I knew she hated the fact that Dahlia had influence her for so long. She had to have faith in Kol and Rebekah now, with all these dark object her plan would work. "You know wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!" Kol spoke as he stood up holding the devil star in his hand.

"There's more." I reached into my jacket pockets, first pulling out the papa Tunde blade throwing it on the bag. Then I pulled out the indestructible white oak stake and held it out for Kol to take, I was entrusting him with the only weapon that could end me. On this day I had to take a leap of faith because none of this was in my control.

"You're going to trust me with this?" Kol was obviously surprised that I had given him the one thing that I never trusted any with. Today was about family and how we stand united this was my time to finally allow Kol to prove that he was part of this family. This was about the life of my son and daughter that were endanger, I didn't have the luxury to pick and choose to be on my side.

"Whatever you need." I put the stake in Kol's hand. "Whatever it takes." Kol looked overwhelmed and my eyes adverted to Star who was barely keeping it together.

"Alright. Let's get started." Kol lays the stake on the altar in front of the tomb, and places one hand on the door before holding out the other hand for Rebekah to take. She takes his hand and places her free hand on the wall as well, holding their linked hands above the pile of dark objects to channel them. I walked over to Star and embraced her to comfort her, I knew she wanted to do something to help but in regards to this matter she and I had to have faith in others for the safety of our son.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was frustrated that I couldn't do anything to stop Finn or Frey from taking Chance, or do god knows what to him. I knew I could do this spell with my eyes closed but Nik didn't want me to risk the chance of Dahlia picking up me using my magic. I understood that but he had to understand that I could just stand here and have our child life in his sibling's hands. I know that Rebekah would protect those babies with her life and now with Kol knowing he will do the same. As a mother it's instinct to guard your child to protect them but once again I had to stand back and allow others do that. The spell seemed to be working as Nik brought some of the darkest object in existence, I was taken back when he handed the one thing that could kill him to Kol. One thing I saw today is Nik was learning to trust, first with me and now with his brother and sister to have the white oak stake.

The point to all this is to send like a power surge to Esther and Mikael who were behind that wall which would overpower Finn. Unfortunately it wouldn't kill him but it would certainly weaken him as no one would be able to hold that much dark magic. Nik stood beside me whispering words of comfort, I knew he felt as helpless as I did just standing here not able to do a thing.

"Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète." After a moment, they're jerked backwards. Rebekah looks at Kol worriedly as his nose starts to bleed. He looks exhausted and sick I couldn't allow him to do this, I understood Nik's reason for not allowing me to help. This was our only chance to stop Finn and giving Elijah and Damon an advantage.

"We're close! We just need something to put it over the top." This was crazy I was perfectly capable to do this and I wasn't going to allow him to do this.

"Kol you can't do it, this is killing you." Rebekah and Nik looked alarmed I wasn't saying this to scare them but if Kol continued he would die. "I can do it…." I began to say but Kol interrupted me.

"No Star, Nik was right you can't do this, it's too much of a risk for you. If I was to die, then at least my nephew gets to live, the poor might hasn't had a chance to live. I've lived for a thousand years." For the first time since I've met Kol he had left me speechless, what could I say to that? He was willing to sacrifice himself for my son, if that wasn't a selfless act I don't know what is.

"Take me." Nik step forward while Kol looks unsure, what was Nik doing? "I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me." Nik would be ideal to use for this but there was risk of using him and I couldn't allow anything to happen to him, as much as I do not want anything to happen to Chance. It was destroy me if something was to go terribly wrong and I was to lose Nik.

"No, Nik—" I protested he looked over at me lovingly look in his eyes.

"Star, my brother is willing to risk his own life to save our son." As much as I didn't want this to happen and as hopeless as I felt, Nik would be the key to allowing this spell to work. Nik squeezes Kol arm affectionately. "You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is." He picks up the knife and places it in Kol's hand. "Do not fail me." Nik kneels in front of Kol, as I watched I felt tears filling in my eyes as this was difficult to watch. Kol looked at me I nodded at him encouragingly, Kol takes up the knife and begins to carve the channeling symbol onto Nik's forehead. Kol and Rebekah then gently lay Nik down on the ground between them, next to the dark objects, and once again link hands so they can begin the spell.

"Los triforce comète. Los triforce comète." I stood there watching as they performed the spell, once again feeling hopeless as I looked down at a lifeless Nik. As Kol and Rebekah chanted I sense the power forces its way through the tomb, into Mikael and Esther's neutralized bodies, meaning that it would Finn himself. I sense that both Kol and Rebekah were getting overwhelmed by the power flowing through them, they both began to scream in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kol and Rebekah are both thrown backwards onto the floor. I rushed over and helped Rebekah up to her feet she looked still overwhelmed by what had happened. She instantly looks over at Kol who looked like he took a serious blow from performing this spell, she rushes over to help Kol onto his feet. Once he's standing, she hugs him tightly.

"You're a genius! You glorious bastard!" I hadn't seen Kol and Rebekah like this before, what I've have known about the Mikaelson is that they were always at each-others' throats.

"Well, I'm a little surprised it worked, myself." Kol spoke as he embraced her back but then, Kol was overcome by a severe coughing fit, and backs away from her as he doubles over. Rebekah looks at him with worried. I knew doing this would take a hell of a lot out of him and he did it to protect my son, his nephew. Kol's words touched me a great deal before with him will to do whatever it took to save Chance's life. A person he hadn't even see, but Kol was misjudged all this time. Family meant something to him and that was proven right here today with his selfless act.

"Kol?" Rebekah spoke frantically as she soothed his back, Kol continues to cough, I knew I had to do something, to help Kol, Listen. I am he had proven to me that he was one of the good guys and I wasn't going to let his life end like this. I couched down beside him and held his hand.

"Listen Kol I am not going to let you die. You hear me? Whatever I have to I will do it." Kol looks up a little surprised by my gesture and smiles weakly.

"Nik won't allow you to—" Rebekah began to protest and I had to stop her there because there was something I needed to say.

"Bekah, I know he wouldn't, I'm certain that you, Nik and Elijah do not want to feel the loss of your brother once again." Rebekah face began to sadden to the reality that Kol didn't have much time, a hex is a difficult spell to break but I knew I could do this, no one was going to stop me. Kol didn't looked convince. "Kol I did nothing last time to stop your death, this time I can, just let me do this." My eyes advert over to Nik who was still laying lifeless on the ground, he began to stir as the effects of the spell was wearing off him. I got up and rushed over to him, his face began to fill up with colour once again. His eyes opened and I couldn't help but smile because without Nik stepping in the spell wouldn't have worked, he smiled back as he sat up.

"Ahh. Tell me it worked." Nik spoke as he panted heavily as he looked between the three of us.

"We did our bit." Kol spoke with a huge smile on his face, Rebekah smiled but I knew she was worried about what I had promised Kol. But I wasn't going to go back on my word. "I promise, Finn is back to being a normal, regular-strength maniacal bastard." Which was a great thing to hear, I helped Nik to his feet and I could see that he was overwhelmed how this family stood tall, united like it should always be.

"I know in the last millennium, we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. But, in this moment, I am reminded once again of something Elijah has always said. Family is power." Nik spoke sincerely as he looked at the three of us, Kol smiles at him, and Nik puts his arm around Kol and Rebekah's shoulders. "Thank you." This was certainly one of those picture perfect moment, to witness Nik showing gratitude to his siblings. That wasn't a sight we saw often.

"You're welcome." Kol smiled widely, I think for the first time in a thousand years Kol felt like a part of this family and I intend to keep it like that.

"Speaking of Elijah—" Rebekah began to say but Nik interrupts her.

"He will prevail. Of that, I have no doubt." Nik had confidence in Elijah that he will protect Chance and Hope, I had no doubt that he would. But there existence wasn't a secret no more and I needed to do something about that.

"I'm sure your right…but I'm telling you this now Nik. I want my son home." Nik was about to speak, I raised my hand to stop him saying another word. "This isn't a request Nik. Chance and Hope are coming home. Our son and your daughter need to be back with their family, where they belong." He looked at me for a long moment but I wasn't going to wait around for some kind of approval because there wasn't any needed. Now that I made that clear it was time for me to keep to my promise and figure out a way to get this hex off Kol. I walked away from him but then Nik intercepted me.

"Where are you going?" I knew I couldn't tell him what I had promised as he would go off his head. He doesn't want me to practice any form of magic and I understood that. But sometimes in life you have to upset a few people for something good to happen.

"I have something I need to do." I looked over at Kol and Bekah who stood there nervously as they probably guessed what I was up to. I looked back at Nik who didn't looked to please with me being cryptic, that was more of his role, but I was doing this for him too. "I'll see you all at home." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the tomb.

I needed to think on a way to do this and the only place that I knew in this city where I could sit and think was by the canal. When I arrived I sat down on one of the benches, I knew a hex could be broken because I had witness it back in the 1200 when I met a witch called Luna. She was one powerful witch never mixed with black magic but that changed when a hex was placed on her sister Sansa. Many told her that it was impossible but Luna made the impossible happen and I needed to do the same. The only problem is not all hex's were the same but I'm determined to undo this one placed on Kol, like I said he moved me when he risked his life to save my son.

"I thought I would find you here." I looked up to see Freya standing a few feet away from me, every single part of me wanted to kick her ass. I looked away from her because I knew I had to show restrain "The silence treatment after all these years." She spoke in a teasing manner as she began to approach me and I got up and took a few step back, not because I was frighten of her, but the fact I'm unpredictable right now and I will hurt her.

"If I was you I would keep a safe distance from me." She stopped in her tracks arching her brow with a smirk on her face, just by that look she look like a Mikaelson.

"My, my, my you have grown into yourself." She spoke in a teasing manner as she looked out to the river, if she was trying to get a rise out me it wasn't going to happen. "From the fragile girl I met 500 years ago who was afraid of her own shadow, to the woman you are today. I'm guess this all had to do with Niklaus." She turned back to look at me. I didn't understand her right now, the lies, the betrayal, what did I do to her to make her want to hurt me in this way. To allow Finn to find my son to do god knows what to him, I just needed answers.

"Why? Why did you help Finn in finding my son?" She looked surprised that I knew she helped him. "I know you and I know how you works spells, so tell me I want to know!" The cockiness from her face disappeared and became serious, she needed to stop thinking all this was a game because it wasn't this was my child life she was playing with.

"Because Dahlia is coming, she been waiting for your son for a very long time. Now that his here she will have everything she needs to complete her powers." Just hearing about that Dahlia was coming for Chance worried me, I heard the story of how Freya was taken with no remorse. That wasn't going to happen to my child there was no way that was going to happen. "I warned you to stay away from Niklaus, exactly for this reason—" I had to stop her right there before she went into her story telling.

"Because I was fated to have his child, yes your psychotic mother told me this story already." Freya look taken back that I mention Esther, but I didn't care if that was a sore subject , right now didn't care. "Here something for you to think about Freya, or whatever you want to call yourself these days." She was going to hear some home truths right now, because I'm not the girl she once knew as she states. Maybe it was down to Nik or all the hardships I had been through, but when it comes to someone threating my family, there a whole different Star. "You made the biggest mistake of your life today by putting my son's life endanger. Believe me when I say this—" I walked up to her and stood inches from her face. "I'm coming for you, I will drag you, and Dahlia back to the gates of hell!" She stood there with cold look in her eyes, Freya better no underestimate me because that was my aim, the two people who were a threat to my child will be seeing the gates of hell soon enough.

I walked away from her while trying to control my temper because right now I was going to lose it, if I went back home I knew that Nik would notice that I am enraged. I had to keep to my word I was going to send both Dahlia and Freya back to hell but with me being so out of touch with magic, I knew I needed a teacher. I knew of one that would know how to deal with this issue, someone who had dealt with dark magic. The type of person who is ruthless and only thinks about themselves, they owed me and it was time for me to collect. I made my way back the cemetery to the tomb where I knew that Esther couldn't leave due to Nik compelling her to stay like good mommy. As I walked in I notice that Mikael had done a disappearing act, I guess he didn't want to stick around and reunited with his wicked wife.

"You and I need to talk." She looked up looking very surprised to see me, as much as I didn't want to be here she was the only one who I knew could help me with the two problems I have right now.

"Well, you were the last person I expected to visit me." Esther spoke with confusion in her voice, she was right I was the last person she expected here.

"This isn't a social call Esther. You recall that little deal you made with your dear big sister Dahlia?" She stood there arching her brow, she was totally clueless to what was happening and she needed a wakeup call and I knew how to play her into my hands. "Well she's coming to collect, and I'm going to need your help." Esther looked at me with confusion.

"Impossible your child—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that Chance wasn't dead like she thought. "Your child lives?" She looked speechless and frighten at the same time, I still till this every day cannot understand how she could do that. Oh my bad I forget that all Esther thinks about is herself, well let's see if this selfish bitch actually cared about something now.

"Yes, and so does yours. You recall Freya don't you?" I watched as her eyes widen to hearing that Freya her first born still lived, that was my tactic to all this. If Esther still had an ounce of love for her children still in her unbeaten heart, she would do anything to protect them from Dahlia. "For once Esther do the right thing." She looked at me for a long moment and I could see that hearing that her first born was alive still had pulled on whatever heartstrings she still had. So it would work to my advantage but she didn't need to know that I'm going to end her miserable life along with Dahlia.

"You know now that I'm a vampire, I cannot use magic." Well duh I wasn't stupid, I didn't need her to cast any spell I was perfectly capable to do that myself.

"I'm fully aware of that." I slowly began to approach her, as I did she watched me with caution. "But you can teach me on how to bring her down." A smile began to creep up on her face, seem that I may have impressed my mother in-law, but this wasn't about that because I didn't give a damn about Esther. My aim was one thing only and that was to end Dahlia and Freya once and for all so this evil cycle will be over.

"Niklaus will not be happy about this…" She spoke smugly, of course Nik wouldn't be happy he seems to think I'm still linked with Dahlia and I'm hoping that his right, because that will bring her to me and when that happens I'll be prepared for her.

"Sometime we can't always please the one we love. So you going to help me save your grandchild, and your daughter?"


	14. I Won't Let Go Of You

**Star P.O.V**

Well convincing Esther was easier than I expected it seems that the ex-wicked witch bitch now vampire has some form of heart. I don't know if it's because of words that had spoken to her when she learnt what Nik did to her, or was it the fact that now she was a vampire she had a conscience. Whatever it was, it was working in my favour. Esther wanted to save her daughter from this fate she had placed upon her for the last thousand years, personally I didn't see Freya being the forgiving type. The two short interaction I had with her showed me her true colour, she wasn't the nice and sweet caring person who I thought she was. No Freya had her agenda when she met me, I bet she knew exactly who I was down at that port, and stupid naive me played into her plans. Well up until I met the love of my life, I questioned a lot of thing now like the fact she ' _apparently'_ spoke to the other side saying I needed to stay clear from supernatural beings.

She knew the whole time her siblings were vampires and she also knew that eventually I would find out and freak. Which I did when I overheard Nik and what did I do? I ran to the one person who I thought I could trust, but all she did was play me the whole time. Knowing that now it infuriated me more than anything because I spent 520 years longing for Nik, a person who I thought was a threat to me. When in fact he wasn't, our relationship was a threat to Freya, Esther and whoever else believe that our child was going to bring duration. Now I understood what it was all about, Dahlia. I have no idea why she wants Chance or how her powers will be completed but over my dead body will she come near my baby boy.

So how were things going with Esther _'teaching'_ me on spells to stop Dahlia when she comes? Let say it wasn't going well as she kept saying I wasn't focusing, well how could I when every time I did Nik would be ringing my phone and the buzzing was distracting me. I knew he was worried that was going to do something crazy that will get me into trouble. What he needed to be doing was get those two babies back to New Orleans like I told him to, the thing about Nik he doesn't like to be told.

"Your lack of concentration isn't helping Star." Esther moaned once again but I really did have a million things on my mind right now, with wanting Chance home and the fact that Kol was dying from a hex. I guess you're wondering why I hadn't asked for Esther help on that, the magic Luna used wouldn't be something that Esther had dabbled in. Even though she's the creator of the vampire race, the grimoire that I needed to acquire was from the old language, a lot older than the Mikaelson family,

"You're really starting to piss me off." I opened my eyes and looked up to see her she held a smirk on her face, obviously amused by my outburst.

"I see that Niklaus wasn't only attracted to you for your beauty." Esther knew how to push my button but I wasn't going to allow her to continue with her comments.

"Well Niklaus did need a stable woman in his life, with having a mother who was clearly not." I walked over and grabbed my purse, it was time for me to leave with Nik calling every five minutes it was best that I went home. "Here…" I pulled out a blood bag, as I did the veins beneath her eyes appeared. "Simmer down, no need for that." I threw the bag at her and she caught it effortlessly. "I'll come back this evening, that should give you enough time to lose the attitude." I needed a break from her, right now I didn't know what I was thinking coming to her for help. Well it wasn't like I gave Esther much choice, she was the only ex-witch who knew about old spells that none of these New Orleans witches didn't have a clue about.

"You're leaving? We don't have time for you to be—" She began to say but I had to shut her up now, she wasn't going to dictate to me when I could leave. Esther wasn't the one with the upper hand here it was me, if she wanted to continue to be breathing she needed to shut up.

"Well today there a family celebration." I watched as she seemed a little surprised to hear that the Mikaelson are doing perfectly fine now she's out of the picture. "You might not understand the concept of family, but in my life, family comes first." I smiled at her before leaving, I knew today was this big day for Hayley that she was marrying Jackson for this blinding there supernatural abilities.

I knew she was nervous about it all, because it wasn't like Hayley was hopelessly in love with Jackson. Nope her heart was for Elijah, which is a little awkward considering she had Nik daughter. I recall how nervous and frighten I was on my wedding day, and I loved Nik and knew I wanted to spend my whole life with him. Whereas Hayley doing what she thinks is right for her pack, Jackson is a nice guy and you can clearly see he holds strong feeling for her. It's just sometime you gotta put to one side what the heart wants and do what's best for your people.

I guess that's why I wanted Chance and Hope to come back home after psycho Finn attempt to try and hurt them, Hayley needed her little girl back as much as I need my little boy. That's something that Nik doesn't understand and it drives me insane, is the fact that both Hayley and I loved and nurtured those babies. Knowing that they are endanger and being a million miles away wasn't what they needed. They needed their mother, they needed to be with their family who will protect them to the death. I know that Nik thought what he did was best for the both of them, but as it was proven they were in more danger being away from us than having them near.

As I was driving back home I got a text from Damon telling me they were on the road as it wasn't safe to stay where they were. The text didn't consist we coming home like I requested, nope those two innocent were going to be dragged to another part of the country and I wasn't going to have that. When I arrived I went straight up to my room and began to pack a few things, if Nik wanted to keep Chance away from New Orleans then I'm going to be with my child. I have had months ripped away from me, I had an evil witch trying to take over me to hurt him. No I'm not having Nik keeping me away from him, I'm going to personally bring Chance and also Hope home. If Niklaus doesn't like that then he and I are going to have a serious problem.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Nik voice from behind me, I just continued to pack my bag because whatever he gonna say isn't going to stop me going to bring them back.

"Damon said they're on the road. So, I'm going to go to them. and get my son. As you clearly didn't understand the words that came out of my mouth last night." That what infuriated me more that Nik didn't take a words I said seriously, he probably thought it was the heat of the moment talking, well it wasn't. I zipped up my back and went to leave the room, but Nik caught my arm causing me to stop.

"Star—" He began to say, but I didn't want to hear whatever excuse he was going to come out with.

"Do not tell me that it's not safe! I'll tell you what not safe- is blowing up a house just to keep your evil brother from finding him!" I couldn't control my temper because thinking for a moment that either of those babies were in that house when it happen, made me sick to my stomach. This wasn't going to end, Finn wasn't going to give up, and if he has Freya helping him then we were doomed. So if they wanted to come and harm either of those babies they had to get through me that will be something that they will both truly regret.

"We will deal with Finn." Nik spoke calmly, a little too calmly which just made the anger that was festering inside me erupt to the surface.

"And then what? Every time you kill him, he's just going to jump into another body." That exactly what would happen and we would never know when he would be coming, I could put an end to all this and it annoyed the hell out me why Nik wouldn't let me. "You know if you would just let me—" I began to say but Nik cut me off in mid-sentence.

"We tried running. We tried hiding. Neither will work." There was a look in his eyes that look when he had something up his sleeve it had to be something phenomenal to stop me from bringing them home.

"So what's your bright idea?" I asked as I got out of his grip, there it was that smirk when he thinks he has everything in control. Well in regards to all this Nik didn't have control what was coming for Chance was bigger than the both of us, it needed for the both of us to be on the same page, not at war with one another.

"As it happens, I am working on a plan as we speak! One which will be bolstered greatly if you just calm down!" I wasn't going to have him speak to me as if I was one of his minions that he can bark orders and they do what he says.

"Do not manage me, I have every right to—" I was stopped by Nik covering my mouth with his hand, and this smirk on his face. If he thought all of this was a freaking joke, that I wouldn't walk out of here right now and go against him, then he had another thing coming.

"I wanted to surprise you, Chance and Hope are coming home." He slowly moved his hand while I stood there in utter shock that Nik actually listen to what I told him. "I don't say this often, but you were right in everything you told me." He came closer and cupped my face between his hands, I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. "The safest place for them is to be with the ones who will protect them at whatever cost." All this time I thought Nik was against me but when in fact he wasn't, we constantly think that other wrong. In this case when it came down to our child we agreed, I just hope that it will continue like this because one thing I learnt in death is that life too short to hold grudges. That you may be here one day and gone the next. I want this bitterness between us to end and to my surprise Nik was the bigger person, just this simple gesture reminds me why I fell in love with him.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

What happened yesterday with Finn finding the location of where my children were, place a great strain upon this family. Luckily when he did turn up Cami and Damon had taken them out, because they felt that Elijah needed time alone. When I asked Damon to elaborate, he explained that since my so called mother messed with his mind, Elijah was having certain episode. With this being brought to my attention I knew I had to speak to Elijah about this matter, to try and help in through it all and bring back the man he once was. The question Damon asked was what did they do now? With the house being destroyed and no time to find another and have a cloaking spell done, I had to think practically about this. Star had made a demand that she wanted both children to return back home, she was right, Chance and Hope needed to be home. As much as I wanted to protect the both of them, with them being afar the danger was far greater. With both of them coming home will please Star and not forgetting Hayley, who is to be wed today. To bring Chance and Hope back home will make us seem like a family once again, as much I may fear of what might come our way, what dangers will knock at our door. I couldn't live without my precious children as much as their mothers.

With that matter in hand I had another to deal with, I knew that once Hayley will be united with Jackson that her powers would go through the pack. Meaning every single one of them will become a hybrid due to some psychic link of this marriage. The one thing I wasn't happy about was Jackson, I didn't trust him one bit, nor did I feel that he was any kind of leader. He may have inherited the title but that doesn't mean that he was the right wolf for the job, there was another with was ruthless and would do everything in his power to protect his people. That the person I needed on side to look out for my children and stopping anyone who may harm them that was Aiden. You may think why I would need an army that I'm the original hybrid, my family are immortal originals that my beloved Star was not a force to be reckon with.

With having a family so gifted with immense power you have to strategies like a game of chess, everyone plays the game, but nobody's rules are the same. I will not sacrifice the important piece in order to win, so having a hybrid army of hybrids as my pawns is exactly what I needed. If Jackson was to continue to be alpha, I know the protection that I would need for Chance and Hope wouldn't happened as long as Jackson was around. So yes the wedding will happen for this supernatural phenomenal to happen, but Jackson reign will she short lived after.

After leaving Aiden to ponder on what I had told him, I went back home to tell Star that she was getting what she asked for, that both children will be returning. When I went in search for her to tell her the good news, she was nowhere to be seen. So I tried calling her, this wasn't something I wanted to discuss over the phone, but I didn't want her to stay in this frame of mind which will lead her to do something stupid. I must have called her half a dozen times and each time I heard her voicemail, she was being stubborn this was a typical pattern with her.

Was I mad about it? No, because I felt the pain of losing her, not once but twice due to death. I didn't want our relationship to be a battle field, that's why I took into consideration everything she had said. Star and I work better together rather than apart, together we are a force not to be reckon with. With whatever coming our way with Finn, Freya and not forgetting this evil aunt Dahlia, I wanted for Star and I to stand side by side not against one another.

So I waited patiently for her return, being patient isn't my strong suit, but when I did hear her return a smile crept up on my face. I was looking forward to seeing her expression when she learns that our son is finally coming home. The conversation didn't go down as well as I expect, Star was angry still about the whole situation. Then hearing that Damon was on the road with the children, Star wanted to go to them, as much as I tried to speak and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, she wasn't having any of it. I wanted to surprise her with the return of our child, with the way she was behaving that wasn't going to happen. The look upon Star face was priceless as I told her they were on their way back home, the joy in her eyes just made it all worth it.

When Star and I reunited after 520 years our love was quite indistinguishable from lust. Our passion bonded us together, our laughter, and our good times kept us happy. Then there was the horrors and mistake that I had made while in New Orleans, endangering her, pushing her away, thinking that she betrayed me. My mind was poisoned because Star was none of that, but when I finally got my sanity back it was too late. She passed away, and I ceased to function as I had before. There was hole, an emptiness where she had been. Everything in my life reminded me of her and I would go her clothes in the closet just to smell her sweet scent. I missed her. My illusion that we were in a carefree relationship fell away, a future without Star was no future at all. She was a part of my being, her love had seeped into my skin and rested in my bones. The bond that had been invisible until that moment became obvious, tangible, and robust. I had never understood marriage before, but now all I wanted was to promise myself to Star for the rest of my life, to honour her, nurture her, and keep her in sickness and health. I wanted to wake up next to her for the rest of my immortal life, to be her partner, her true friend, her love.

Now that Star was content with the fact that everything was falling perfectly into place, she began to panic about nothing being prepared for the children return. I assured her I had everything in hand that they will be safe here and nothing would harm them. To see the woman that I love filled with content made my undead heart swell, but I knew I couldn't spend the whole day admiring my beautiful Star. I had matter to deal with regarding the wolves, I assured Star that I would return before Damon would be back, the beaming smile upon her face brighten up my day.

With what I was about to do was going to make this day even better, I had heard some wold leaders had refused to relinquish Finns moonlight rings. That meant that they were against me and if you're against me then you pay the consequences, which in this case they did. I made my way to the Bayou to go and give the groom to be a gift, a early wedding gift so to say. As I approached the camp I saw Jackson and Aiden speaking amongst one another. I threw the bag that Star attempted to pack earlier at their feet, which was unfortunately covered in blood, I hope that wasn't one of her favourite ones.

"Gentlemen. I come bearing gifts." The both of them turned to face me, but their eyes instantly adverted to the bloody bag by their feet. Jackson face was filled with horror was he slowly looked back up to look at me.

"What the hell did you do?" Jackson spoke worryingly, I couldn't help but smile back at him. I did him a favour and I do expect so gratitude for my efforts.

"I removed the heads of the wolf leaders who refused to relinquish Finn's moonlight rings!" It was as simple as that, as I said before you side with my enemy then you are an enemy to me, which leads to having your head decapitated.

"You brought me a bag of werewolf heads?" Jackson spoke unamused, I just shrugged my shoulders. There was nothing that could please this imbecile, but I need to remain clam, this wedding very important to keeping Chance and Hope safe.

"Well, I'd hoped you'd see it as an early wedding present!" Jackson look horrified, I had to force myself to not roll my eyes to his dramatics. "Besides, I can't have witch sympathizers in my army." That was the truth behind it all, the witches have be trying to harm my family from the moment I step foot back in New Orleans, there no way I would have anyone who sympathizes with them on my side.

"The wolves are not now, nor ever will be your army." Jackson spoke as he began to approach me, I think Jackson needed a reality check about this situation.

"You know, you are a brave and selfless leader, Jackson." I watched as Jackson nods in agreement. "And I'm positive you'll remain so for the entire duration of your reign." I saw a Confused, Aiden joins Jackson's side, from the conversation we had last night I had said the total opposite. "Festivities begin at eight at my compound. Spread the word. And, do arrive early enough to clean yourself up. It's your wedding day, for God's sake!" I smiled at the both of them before turning away. They talk of keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, that might just work for me on this glorious day.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was literally feeling on top of the world right now, Nik did really surprise me by saying that Chance was finally coming home with Hope. It takes a lot to leave me speechless but he did that, all that kept running around in my mind was that I was going to finally be a mom. That all the things that I had craved for all these centuries were finally coming into light. Then panic sunk in because I had made such a demand and in fact I didn't think about the dangers around us, all I cared was for those babies to return home. Nik soon comforted my fears by assuring me that he had it all in hand, that all I needed to do was prepare for their return. I knew I needed the essential and so would Hayley, she didn't have any idea that Hope was coming home, I really wanted to rush into her room and tell her, but I stopped myself. Nik wanted to surprise me and with my temper tantrum that didn't happen, so maybe to make Hayley wedding a little more special was to bring Hope to her when she was here.

If anyone told me two years ago I would be thinking about ways to surprise Hayley on her wedding day, I would think they were crazy. I despised Hayley when I first met her all because she was with child, but truth of the matter I didn't despise her it was down to jealously. She gave Niklaus everything I wanted to give him, but couldn't. Then that all changed and Hayley and I were in the same boat, well sort of, and I wanted to make this day special for her.

So I left the compound and made my way into town, I had a few looks from certain people, meaning witches but I just ignored it. I wasn't frighten of them nor was I going to stay in hiding because of their vendetta against my family, none of them truly know what I am capable of, what I will so to assure my family safety. Which makes me think that I should open up to Niklaus tell him about my plan, and working with his mom… I don't see that part of it all going down well at all. I know Nik once he knows what Freya like and how she was the one who drove me away from him, he will be furious to the point of wanting to murder her. He did say that his family makes him want to murder, would he really kill his own sibling? If she was a threat to me and Chance then the answer was clearly yes. I wasn't here to threat about possible danger with these New Orleans witches, my sole purpose was to find a dress for Hayley to wear. I'm not allowing her to get married in skinny jeans.

The first store I found was called Wedding Belles, yeah really corny name for a bridal store, I couldn't go all over New Orleans to find a dress for her. There had to be something in this store, as I walked in there was smiles from the assistants. I began to look through the rails and there were so many beautiful gowns but none of them screamed out Hayley. I was approached by one of the assistant asking me when my special was, well my special day was over 500 years ago but I couldn't say that to her. So I explained my reason for coming here and I knew I was cutting it fine with today being the actual wedding, but it didn't seem to be a problems. As soon as I gave her a rundown of Hayley taste, she found the perfect gown, simple with gorgeous lace detail, it looked like it was made for her. Once I paid for the dress I made my way back the compound, I was excited to see her face when I revealed this to her.

As I walked in I saw that Nik's car wasn't there, and neither was any other to my disappointment, but I couldn't lose my happy mood. Chance and Hope were coming home and I need to get this bride ready, I walked up the stairs making my way into Hayley room, I could see her looking through a wardrobe of old dresses, I walked into the room and she continued with her searching, she really wasn't going to find anything in there. I know Hayley was doing all this for the sake of her pack, that deep down in her heart she wasn't in love with Jackson, Hayley heart was with Elijah. It's sad because Elijah was a good man and deserved happiness after a thousand years, the way he would look at her he was clearly in love with her too.

"No point in looking in that vortex, I come baring a gift." Hayley turned around looking at me a little confused as I pulled out a white lace wedding dress, I looked up to see Hayley's eyes widen in surprise. "It's white, which won't fool anyone. But you can't get married in skinny jeans and combat boots." I handed Hayley the dress, she stood there completely amazed by the dress, seem that the assistant in the store was right about her loving it.

"Oh, Star... Thank you." I smiled at her and watches as Hayley stands in front of her full-length mirror and holds the dress against her body to see how it looks. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this." She spoke as she looked at herself probably thinking that this day wouldn't never would happen in a million years.

"Your welcome. Hayley I like to think of us as family now, you know with Chance and Hope being siblings" I took a sit on the bed while Hayley hung the dress on the wardrobe.

"Your gesture so kind, and I appreciate that you see me as that." She took a seat next to me, I sense that she was nervous, as she played with the sheets.

"You know on my wedding day I was a nervous wreck." I really was, I was frighten of messing up with my vows, I was frighten that Nik would bore of me, I was literally frighten of it all blowing up in my face. Then I had Rebekah their calming me down and reminding me that Nik needed me as much as I needed him.

"You know when I first came into this family, I couldn't wrap around in my mind how you and Klaus worked." I didn't know how to take that, but then again Nik and I were total opposite back then, with his bad temper and I was the calm and strong minded. "But seeing you with him, you make him a different person, the kind of person that I want my daughter to know." I knew in my heart Nik would never do anything to hurt his daughter, he wouldn't be cruel to her nor would he ever let anything happen to her, she is and always will be daddies little girl.

"As cliché as this might sound to you, from the moment I saw Niklaus across the room 522 years ago I instantly fell madly, deeply in love with him." I couldn't help but smile at the memory, he looked so handsome, and he was still just as handsome. "It was such an overwhelming feeling—" I turned to look at her, to see that she was listening intensely. "—even after 522 years I still feel the same." Hayley sat there with a smile on her face.

"I know Klaus is just as crazy about you…" She sat back so her back was resting on the pillow. "I don't mean to bring up bad times, but I still can't get the image out of my head the day of your funeral. The way he poured his heart out and cried not caring if anyone saw." This was the first I had heard of this, I knew Nik didn't take my death well but to hear about the pain he went through, weighed heavy on my heart because I was the reason behind it all. "It was a side to Klaus that I thought wasn't possible" Hayley spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nik guards his heart…Like someone else I know…" Hayley knew I was talking about her, she did guard her heart, what she was doing today proved that. If she followed her heart it wouldn't be leading her Jackson, but to Elijah. "Is that a wolf thing?" I teased but Hayley still held a worrisome expression on her face, the same expression like any bride on their wedding day. "Hayley you are terrified about today—" I began to say but Hayley interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"No I'm fine. I know what I am doing. This is for the people in my pack, and Jackson a sweet guy Star." She was a better person than I was, if I had to choose between Nik and saving people I hardly knew, Nik would win. I guess that where Hayley and I are different, she had these people who were just like her, and it didn't matter if they weren't blood related they all saw one another as family.

"I understand and respect that." I got up from the bed, as I needed to let her get ready for her big day. I was about to walk out of the room, but stopped in my tracks and turned back to her, there was one last thing that I needed to tell her. "Hayley... I wanted to say... Now, you might be marrying Jackson Kenner of the boozy backwater Kenners, but you're still one of us. A Mikaelson. Always will be." She sat there smiling happily to the words I just spoke.

"Gosh, that would be such a nice compliment if it didn't link me to so many homicidal lunatics." I smiled and winks at Hayley before I turned and left the room. Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse...and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum. I'm sure on this special day that none of that will happen, today was going to be a happy day with Hayley wedding and the babies finally home. This was going to be a perfect family day.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After my little chat with the groom to be in the Bayou, as I got out of the car I received a phone call from Elijah informing me that they will be home within matter of moments. I stood there frozen on the spot as I listen to Elijah words, as much as I was overjoyed to know that Chance and Hope were returning home to be with their family. Fear began to overwhelm me, not fear that someone may hurt them, the fear that now I had to be a father. Being a father from a far by protecting them both but to have them here, to fill the actual role as a father frighten me. I want to be the best father to not just there protector, but I want to be the kind of father that they did not fear. That they could come to with worries, or excitement, that they felt they could depend on me. I didn't have the best role model to show me what a father should be. The way I want to raise my children not discipline and teach, fight and mould them until they know all I knows. My goal is to make them better than I am. Being their friend is a distant second to this. Reality was slowly seeping in and there wasn't time for me to ponder on all this thought, I know with Star by my side she will make certain that I will be the kind of father I want to be.

I went up into the living room and it was filled with help arranging this wedding banquet for the wedding, Star was nowhere in sight, so I went in search to find her. I had an idea that she could be in the nursery, and I was right. There she was in this beautiful gown looking as stunning as ever, arranging the stuff toys in the cradle. I knew without a doubt that Star was going to be an amazing mother to Chance, and that she will consider Hope as her own, the same went with Hayley. Star and Hayley held a bond now that tied them together, and it was down to these precious babies. I stood there for a moment admiring his amazing woman who I was fortunate to have in my life, after everything we had done through I plan to never let her go.

"Nik, shouldn't you get ready, guest will be here soon." Star voice brought me out of my thoughts, she stood there with this beaming smile upon her face that could light up the room. I was about to speak when with my vampire hearing I heard Damon's voice, and the cooing from my children. A smile crept up upon my face because we were finally united as a family.

"I will love, but there something I would like to show you." Star looked at me frowning as I place my hand into hers, I wanted this moment to be special and I knew there was another who needed to be a part of all this. We walked into the ballroom of the compound is full of decorators and caterers who are setting up for the impending wedding. Jackson and Hayley were having some kind of discussion as they walk around and take it all in. Star still looked a little confused with why I had brought her here, but I knew a priceless moment was about to happen. "Hayley. If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello." Hayley and Jackson share a look before she joined, I lead them into the courtyard.

"Nik… There—" Star spoke with excitement in her voice but stopped as soon as she saw, Damon holding Chance in his arms while Cami held Hope with Elijah walking solemnly behind. Both of them stood there frozen as they saw their children after all of this time, eyes overwhelmed with joy.

"You brought them here? Finn could be anywhere!" Hayley snapped which she had every right to have those fears, but Star was right there was no more running these precious babies needed to be here.

"I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defence to this home. No more running, Queen." I smiled at her and gestures for her to go see Hope. Elijah nods at them encouragingly. Hayley goes and takes Hope out of Cami's arms, and Hope immediately begins cooing and babbling happily when she finally gets to see her mother.

"This is the amazing mommy I've been telling you about, Chance." Damon spoke as he approached a frozen Star with tear-filled eyes, Chance screeched happily as soon as his eyes locked with Star, hold up his arms while bouncing in Damon arms. Star takes Chance out of Damon arms immediately he coos as she settles him into her arms. "See, what did I tell you buddy." Star and Damon both contently as they both looked down at Chance. My eyes adverted to Hayley, who was walking toward Jackson, with Hope in her arms.

"Hope, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Hope." Jackson smiles when he sees her, and Hope stares at him in wonder. When Jackson holds out his hand, Hope clutches his fingers tightly and coos at him. Hayley and Jackson can't help but smile at her. I could see Elijah watches them from afar, looking troubled, I couldn't have him ruin what was about to happen here today. As much as I did not want Jackson to be a part of this family, this ritual was import part in protecting Chance and Hope.

I left to leave the mothers to bond with their children, why didn't I stay? It's because I felt that I rob enough there time with them, this was a time for Chance and Hope to bond with their mothers. I needed to focus on making sure nothing went wrong today, there is one person that might mess all this up and that's Elijah. But I knew I couldn't just charge at him like I normally do because from what I was told about his behaviour, he was unstable. There was something else playing on my mind that was Jackson, if he thinks for a second he going to step in and play father to my daughter, he has something else coming. Hope has a father and I intend to make that every clear, but for today I had to keep my temper under control. I went into the study and poured myself a shot of bourbon and drank it quickly as Elijah joins him. I poured another shot to calm myself down, because I knew just one little thing I would blow.

"I thought your son and daughter's return would please you." I heard Elijah speak with disappointment in his voice, I knew he expected me to stick around but as I said it was their time with the children. I didn't like how Jackson was getting attached already with Hope, Damon didn't bother me because after all this time, and everything we had gone through he was a part of our family. If someone told me a few years back when I met the arrogant Salvatore that I would be saying that I would laughed in there face. People change over time and he was someone of great importance to Star and now Rebekah, talking about Rebekah I hadn't given her fair warning that her beloved was coming.

"I'm overjoyed." I drank the second shot. "And I'll be even more so provided you do nothing to dissuade Hayley from going through with this wedding." I know I didn't sugar coat it as such but I didn't need either of my sibling to ruin today, with Rebekah having to break to Damon she wasn't quite her. And the possibility that Elijah might spill his inner love for Hayley, it will stop this union from happening, if Hayley was to learn of my brother true intension towards her she will think twice about going ahead.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, Niklaus?" Elijah spoke with confusion, as I turned to face him his expression matched his voice, I needed to make it clear to him that he can't jeopardize what going to happen.

"Everyone knows you're in love with her. But, Hayley has a duty to this family, and so do you." As harsh as I sounded the people who mattered was Chance and Hope, in Hayley doing this it was to protect them. I didn't want to stand here and be the villain once again but I needed to make things very clear.

"I was under the impression this was Hayley's choice. Tell me you did nothing to bully this decision." This took me by surprise, obviously he and Hayley had some kind of discussion, and now it looks like I pushed her in doing this. This was Hayley decision to protect our daughter and Chance, she understood the threats around us were greater than some connection with Elijah.

"We're mobilizing an army. She will do what is asked of her. And you will do nothing to prevent that." Elijah strides over and looks at me in the eye, there was clear anger from his part but I will not allow his feeling ruin all that I had done to achieve all this.

"Unless, of course, I learn that she was pressured into sacrificing her freedom in the name of some political alliance." That what Elijah wanted, he wanted it to be because I had forced Hayley in some way to marry Jackson, but I was just as against all this from the start. Hayley asked me to trust her that this solution was a way to protect Hope and Chance that is something that my brother can't seem to accept.

"Hayley is putting family first. I suggest you do the same." He was really trying my patient right now, I didn't want to lose my temper with him but I'm coming to doing do.

"Family is always first." Elijah spoke firmly, I claps Elijah shoulder.

"Well, then we won't have a problem, will we?" There was a look shared between the both of us before I walked off. I made my feeling clear about all this and Elijah needs to expect it all and move on. All that mattered to me right now was Star and my children, and anyone who tries to cause them harms will answers to me. I was about to make my way back into the ballroom to see if everything was done, when I heard voices coming from the nursery. I walked towards the door which was slightly open to see who was in there, there was Star in the rocking chair with Chance on her lap looking up at her intensely.

" _Once upon a time the kingdom was ruled by Majestic king, this king was like no other, and many in the kingdom feared him. To his queen he was special, she adored him more than the sun setting in the sky, more than the sounds of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks."_ I couldn't help but smile because I knew she was telling Chance the story about our life together, as she spoke to him in a soft voice. Chance was like in trance as he looked up to his mother, this is what I missed theses very special moments. _"After many years the king and queen finally were bless with a child, but it wasn't to be a happy ending."_ Star picked up Chance so he was standing on her lap, as she did that he began to bounce in excitement as she continued to tell him our story. _"Their little prince was sent away, because of the evil witches wanting to harm him."_ I wanted to enter the room but I was enjoy watching this very rare moment between the both of them, Star story telling was keeping Chance very entertained. _"Sorrow filled within the palace, the king did all he could to protect his prince, but one day the king finally listen to his queen brought him back home where he belong."_ I chuckled to myself quietly as that was true I did finally listen to her words. _"The king and queen were finally happy to have the return of their little prince."_ I was filled with joy as I watch Star smothering Chance with kisses and the air was filled with laughter, when a child laugh it difficult not to smile and exactly what I was doing while watching to two people I love dearly. Star stopped kissing him and looked at him with slight worry in her eyes. _"The evil witch still lurks in the darkness, but unknown to the king, his queen has vowed to do whatever it would take to protect her child."_ I had to intrude on this heartfelt moment because Star wasn't going to be facing Dahlia, over my dead body.

"And which story book did that come from?" Star looked a little startled to see me, I wasn't going to have argument with. I walked over and crouched down beside her, Chance leaned towards me stretching out his arms, which made me instantly smile. I held out my hand and he latched on to it cooing away, I looked up to see Star had that same worried look. "If it's true… If somehow Dahlia is to return. You will not be fighting that battle alone love, I will be standing right beside you." A huge smile appeared on her face, she leaned towards me, pressing her lips onto mine, even till this day when Star would kiss me I felt that desire I held when I first laid eyes on her. Slowly she pulled away with a huge smile as she look at Chance.

 **Star P.O.V**

To have Chance home meant more than anything to me, seeing him after all this time didn't feel like reality. I just stood there looking at him thinking that I was going to wake up from this dream, and I'll be back in the nightmare not having him in my life. My fear were taken away as soon as my beautiful baby boy was placed in my arms, he was more beautiful than I remembered, the way he looked at me it was like he knew I was his mommy. With his eyes looking at me with curiosity, as his tiny hands touched my face with wonderment. I knew I demanded to have my son back, but I couldn't thank Niklaus enough for bring our son home, he was the only who made this possible. My fears earlier were that I didn't know how to be a mother, I never really had one and I didn't know how to be one. That fear faded because a mother's love that she has for her child is instant, just the moment that you look into the eyes of this stranger, that you cared and nourished for nine months there was a instant connection. That was no different with Chance, I know that I had missed so many months of his life, but that wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to miss another moment of seeing my baby boy.

In the commotion of Hayley and I being over joyed with the return of our children, I turned to Nik, but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt a little sadden that he wasn't standing here filled with over joy of the return of his son and daughter, I think the look in my eyes gave that away. As Elijah locked eyes with me and gave me a reassuring look before walking away, I knew he would go and speak to Nik to see why he wasn't embracing this moment. A part of me knew that this is what Nik wanted, for his family all to be together, but Niklaus was all about protecting his family. Niklaus was part wolf, original hybrid as he likes to remind everyone, and just like a wolf he was misunderstood, beautiful and wild, never able to be tamed. He is epitome of freedom, all he wants to be is accepted and loved for who he is. That the problem in this room only one person understood who he really was, that was me, while others see him as a wolf in sheep's clothing. I see him as a sheep in wolf clothing, because behind that dark demeanour that he portrays, he wanted what we all want. Love and acceptance.

One thing that surprised me was how smitten Chance and Hope were over Damon, yes Damon Salvatore the vampire who everyone calls bad guy. It was sad to think that Damon would never be a father, as fatherhood suited him. I watched as Hope began to whine and Hayley were filled with worry thinking she had done something wrong, Damon just explained to her that all Hope wanted was her stuff bunny. As soon as he place the bunny in Hopes arms, she screeched with glee. Hayley and I had a lot to learn about our children, but I think we had an excellent teacher to teach us. Chance looked tired and I want to settle him down before the wedding celebrations began, I brought him into his nursery that had been abandoned all these months. I was going to place him in his crib but stopped myself, I had miss too many moments. I sat in the rocking chair and began to tell Chance a story, it wasn't any story but the story of our lives. In the middle of telling him the story he just looked at me with adoration, one thing I didn't know was that Nik was listening. Which made me worry because I spoke of how I would defeat Dahlia on my own, but like always Niklaus surprised me, not by yelling at me, but by telling me if this battle was to come it would be he and I standing side by side to defeat her.

Chance finally fell asleep, Nik and I left the room, and he went to get changed for the wedding. I knew I needed to have a talk with Damon about Rebekah, I knew he wasn't aware of the whole body switching. She wasn't going to be making an appearance today, because she was looking for ways to try and save Kol. So I called her to see how it was all going and she wasn't having much luck, I assured her once I could get away I would come and help her. Of course I would take a detour to Esther and ask her flat out if there was a way to reverse it, she wouldn't let Kol die like this, regardless of her evil deets she was a mother. She wouldn't want her son to go through this, well that what I am hoping.

I went in search to find Damon but guest began to arrive, I hadn't realized the time, the wedding was about to start soon. I made my way to the ballroom as I looked down the seat were being filled with guests, both vampires and werewolves, I saw Davina enters the room in a blue velvet dress and gets a program from a young girl. She looks around for a seat until Damon calls out to her, Davina smiles at him and sits down next to him

"I think the blushing bride about to make her appearance." I heard Nik whisper into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, 522 years have passed but he still gave me that same fluttering sensation in my heart.

"I'm sure she going to blow Jackson away." I spoke as I turned to face him, he gave me a small and stood beside me as we both watched the ceremony from the balcony above.

Hayley slowly walks to the doorway to the ballroom and stands still for a moment as all the guests stand to greet her, she looked absolutely amazing, I couldn't help but smile. She nods at various people when she sees them and waits for Jackson, who appeared behind her a moment later, the look in Jackson eyes in that very moment was of love. I know that Hayley may not be totally in love with him, but I think over time that would soon change, he was a good man, exactly what Hayley needed. Hayley and Jackson clasp hands and smile at each other as they walk down the aisle. When they reach the two staircases, they split apart so they can each walk up the two staircases and meet on the balcony, where Mary is waiting for them to preside over the ceremony. An orchestra played as they make their ascent, and they smile at each other from across the room until they make it to the altar.

"Please, be seated." The guests all sit back in their chairs. "We gather together as a community seeking peace, inspired by this couple standing before you." I turned to Nik as he looked down looking intensely at the bride and groom, I know Nik didn't have feeling for Hayley but she was the mother to his child. Seeing this and knowing deep down that Jackson will play a big part in Hope's life might trouble him, but he needed to accept that how things were going to be. Hayley looked up at the both of us and smiles at the both of us, but Nik face remains blank. I notice that Elijah joined us and stands at his side. "There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honour that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the two Crescent bloodlines." Mary performs a hand-fasting by binding Hayley and Jackson's wrists with baby's breath flowers. "In doing so, we choose to embrace Hayley's vampire nature. With this union, Hayley will share her unique gifts with her pack." Mary places a long lit match into Hayley and Jackson's linked hands to light their ceremonial candle. "And now, your vows." This was part of the ceremony I loved, it was a time for the bride and groom to show the people that mean most to them how they truly feel.

"I pledge to honour you and defend you and yours above all others." Jackson spoke confidently, I didn't doubt any of that, just by the way he was when he saw Hayley with Hope you could see he do anything for them.

"To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion." Hayley recited back, that what she was doing, I know Nik see it as doing this was helping our cause, but it was helping Jackson and the pack to be one up on other supernatural.

"To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live." As Jackson spoke those words, you could see that it was from the heart.

"To be your family." When Hayley spoke those words it reminded me of the conversation we had earlier, that she would always be a part of this family no matter what.

"To be your family." They both smile at each other and light their candle together. I glanced over at Elijah who looks as though he's about to cry, I didn't realize that this was affecting so much, then again his watching the woman he loves marry another.

"You two have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials. There is only one remaining- Jackson, you may kiss your bride." Jackson looks almost scared, but Hayley smiles at him encouragingly. He stares at her for a long moment before he cups her face in his hand and kisses her.

Elijah looks away, and Nik looks at him sympathetically and sighs, I wanted to say something but what could I say to make Elijah feel any better about all this. I looked back over to Hayley and Jackson as they pull away, both of their eyes glow gold, indicating that the Unification Ceremony worked. They smile at each other happily and turn to look at the crowd. The guests all look at each other curiously. Josh, Damon, and Davina are smiling, and when Aiden looks back to smile at Josh, his eyes glow gold as well. Everyone begins to smile and chatter, all thrilled that the ceremony has empowered their pack. From across the room I saw Marcel and Gia look at each other, slightly nervous at this new development. I turned to my left and notice that Nik was walking away, Elijah gave me knowing look, meaning that Nik was about to do something stupid. I followed him to where the reception is being held.

"I know that look. I see it all too often. What are you planning Nik?" Nik mind was churning throughout the whole ceremony, when his doing that no good will happen. I thought nothing of it at the time, that maybe I was overeating, but the way his reacting right now confirms my fears.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Nik spoke calmly, he wasn't going to fool me, all this, all this preparation was down to him. He wasn't happy about all this at first and now he threw Hayley a beautiful wedding, I don't know why I didn't see it sooner that there was a meaning behind it all.

"Jackson marries Hayley the mother of your child, in our home, solidifying his rule over the wolves you yourself once sought to control. Talk to me Nik" Nik was hiding behind something, with what he told me today about being a team to stand together as one, it meant in regards to everything. Nik talks about the wolves being first line of defence to protect Chance and Hope, but he wasn't the one in control of that, and that brings me to believe that he planning something very silly.

"Let Jackson have Hayley. Although, he isn't exactly fit to lead an army tasked with protecting my son and daughter. His reign will be short-lived." That exactly what I feared had been brought to the surface, I will not allow Nik to do this, Jackson only had good intension and right now Nik needed some sense knocked into him.

"Niklaus, you can't believe that I would allow you to harm Jackson on the day of Hayley's wedding-" I began to say but Nik interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"He's not one of us, Star! He's mortal. Mortals perish." I was taken back by what he had just said, Nik wasn't thinking clearly when he spoke those words, and he needed to be reminded that Jackson wasn't the only mere mortal.

"I am mortal, or least I think I am. Does that not make me one of you?" I stood there waiting for him to answer, as it seems to be a division of spices happening. I had no idea what I was, if since my return I was mortal again or was I immortal. Elijah approach behind Nik. "Answer me Nik!" Nik stood there looking between Elijah and I, as if we were the bad guys right now. Nik goes to walk away, but Elijah grabs him roughly by the arm and stops him.

"What are you doing?" Elijah looks as if he was going to lose his patient with Nik, I didn't want a vampire brawl to break out.

"Confide in me, brother- how do you feel when you see Hayley look at him?" It was like Nik was trying to winded Elijah up further, this isn't what we needed right now

"Nik. Please don't—" I began to say but he wasn't listening to me, Nik was hell beat to torment Elijah about Hayley being married to Jackson, something that someone as unstable as Elijah is now didn't need.

"-Face the facts! You're even now forcing yourself to deny you want Jackson dead just as much as I do. In fact, I think you want it more." Nik smiles at him and walks away, leaving Elijah standing in utter shock from what Nik told him, whether that was the truth or not it didn't need to be said.

"Elijah, I'm sorry for Nik behaviour." I felt a little ashamed of Nik with how he was treating Elijah, it was like the moment that all the wolves in that room eyes glowed amber, something changed in him.

"Star, you have nothing to apologies for, I've dealt with Niklaus attempts to rile me up for a thousand years, and he isn't going to be victorious today." Elijah gave me a smile, before ushering me back in, to look for Nik. "Niklaus needs to be defused, the only way that will happen is if you get through to that stubborn mind of his." He made it all sound so simple, I didn't see Nik listening to me, but I hoped I was wrong. I just had this bad feeling if Elijah and I didn't stop Nik and his plan to put an end to Jackson that another war will break out in the streets of New Orleans. We found Nik outside on his balcony of his study, I glance at Elijah who had this look of determination on his face. Nik was watching a typical New Orleans manner a parade down in the streets below in celebration of Hayley and Jackson's wedding. It was led by several police officers on motorcycles, followed by Hayley, who has a white lace parasol in her hand and is dancing with Jackson at her side. Behind them is a marching band playing a bright jazz tune, along with the rest of the wedding guests, who are dancing and having a great time in the streets.

"Are you both to be my chaperon the entire evening?" Nik spoke annoyed, this wasn't how I wanted out first day with our son and his daughter being home. I felt like I was getting whiplashed with Nik change in behaviour at the moment and I just want it to stop, I want him to realize what he will jeopardize because of his ego.

"Chaperon, steward, babysitter... whichever term tickles your fancy most, brother. You're welcome to indulge whomever and whatever you please." Elijah spoke as he stood behind him, Nik turned to the both of us, and there was that unhappy expression.

"Please Nik, I only ask that you refrain from any homicidal behaviour..." I didn't need him to go all murderous and try and hijack the wolves, I didn't quite understand what has got him to think in this way, but it had to stop. He stood there looking at me intensely for a moment, his expression didn't change in the slightest, nothing I was telling was getting through to him.

"Just one day back, and you're already more than fulfilled your quota for irritating brotherly conduct." Nik turns to leave, but Elijah follows him, this was not getting nowhere, Nik was in some kind of rage mode, if I knew what triggered it off maybe I could make him see clarity.

"Let me make myself quite clear, Niklaus- so long as Jackson brings even an inkling of joy into Hayley's life, you are not to go near him." Elijah threatened him as I entered the study, another Mikaelson family feud, why didn't I foresee this happening, even on a special day like today.

"It's amusing listening to you defend the man who married the woman you love. But then, you've always coveted that which is not yours to have." Was Nik purposely trying to get Elijah to snap?

"Just listen to yourself! Fuelled by your delusions of persecution!" I jumped as Elijah yelled at the top of his voice, I've always known him to keep his composure but right now he had every right to be like this, Nik was being unreasonable. "Think, Niklaus- if you kill Jackson, the wolves will descend into chaos. You're acting out of fear, terrified that Jackson might be a better father to Hope." As soon as Elijah mention that Jackson maybe a better father, the rage filled Nik's eyes, that when it all fell into place that Nik was frighten that he would lose Hope to Jackson.

"Do not bring MY daughter into this." I could see that Nik was trying to keep his rage under control to show that Elijah wasn't right, but the look in his eyes and the expression upon his face confirmed everything Elijah had just told him.

"Your children arrived here today, there security strengthened by those wolves that would defend them, and you would jeopardize that alliance?" Elijah shook his head in disappointment. "Niklaus, you yourself have mentioned that had you been raised by Ansel, you might have been a better man." The mention of Ansel name made my stomach turn, because I was the reason behind him still not being here, a dark secret that I still hold to myself. Could I ever tell Nik that I murdered his father due to his knowledge of knowing that Chance and Hope were still alive? "Now, perhaps, a better man has entered Hope's life, and having seen that, you are shaken to your core." This was going to far as words are being spoken between them that are just coming out in rage. I knew I should speak up or zap them with a migraine or something, but that would only make matter worse. So here stands Star feeling hopeless and torn between both brothers' arguments.

"You have the audacity to analyse me? That's ambitious, considering your psychological difficulties. How was your time with my therapist?" Elijah looks at him, clearly offended. "Was it helpful? Because it was a great risk leaving you alone with her! These days, who knows what you might do?" Nik had really cross the line now, I pushed him away from Elijah which took him by surprise because I hadn't said a word during their argument, but I wasn't going to sit back and tolerate this behaviour any longer.

"Elijah has stood by you." I pushed him again, making him take a few steps back, I was angry as hell with his and he was going to hear me out. "I have stood by you, and we have defended you for as long as I can recall." As I raise my voice, Nik stared at me angrily, he may not like what he hearing or I'm hurting his ego, but his behaviour was absurd. "But, in the name of our son and your daughter, I will not watch you commit this evil. Do I make myself clear Niklaus?!" Nik stood there still looking at me with the same anger in his eyes, but says nothing. I couldn't be around him right now, if he had these fears why didn't he talk to me about it. No that not the way Niklaus Mikaelson operates, no it all about murdering, scheming, god knows what else. I stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind me as a warning to him to not come near me. I took off this stupid gown off and got changed, I needed to let out some of this anger, perfect person to do that to be Esther. I was about to walk out of the bedroom when I heard my phone buzzing on the dresser, I looked at the screen and saw it was Rebekah, then I notice that I had over half a dozen missed calls from her. "Rebekah right now not a good time to be calling—" I spoke as I answered the call but Rebekah cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Star…" She spoke with panic in her voice, she sounded like she had been crying. "Kol condition has worsen, he won't even make the night." I stood there frozen on the spot, I didn't expect for Kol hex to be this rapid. "Star, whatever you have up your sleeve to save Kol, it needs to be done now."


	15. Fool Me Twice I'll Be Coming For You

**Star P.O.V**

When I received Rebekah call about Kol I felt frozen on the spot I thought I had more time to save him, he didn't deserve to go out like this. I know from the get go Kol and I didn't get on, but over time I've come to learn why his been a jerk. Beneath all that arrogant and selfishness Kol was a good person who felt like an outcast with his siblings, I mean Nik, Elijah and Rebekah had always remained close. So teaming up with Esther and psycho Finn seems like the logical thing in his mind, well that what I would like to think, because from the moment Kol knew that his nephew and niece weren't dead, everything changed, and he was determined to protect them. People change even if you think they would never do so, and Kol was a classic example how that was possible. I tried to wreck my mind on how I could possible stop the hex from continuing, Luna did it so it was possible to stop this happening to Kol. I couldn't waste no more time, there was one person who could tell me of the spell, one person who even in death watched over from the other side.

I left the compound and made my way to the cemetery, Rebekah stated that they were in the Claire tomb trying to find a solution but Kol was barely holding on. I walked towards the tomb where Esther had been bound to, she maybe a vampire now but her knowledge of spells wouldn't have faded. I walked in to see her sitting on the floor gazing at the wall in front of her, there was clear sadness on her face for a moment I felt sorry for her. Then I recalled that everything leading up to this very day was because of her, her children were immortal because of her, Mikael hatred towards Nik was because of her. The reason why the Mikaelson family tree is torn apart is down to her and no one else.

"Oh she returns." Esther spoke snapping me out of my thoughts, she knew how to get under my skin, why do I allow her to do that? "How did the family celebrations go?" She spoke smugly, I wasn't in the mood for this right now I came here for one reason only and that was with the hopes she knew how to break this hex.

"Wonderful." I snapped back at her as she got up from the ground, who would have thought that once upon a time she was all powerful witch, and now just looked at her, she was the one thing she loathed in this world. Nik did a real number on her, and gave her the choice to die as a witch or die a life as an immortal. "Now will you stop with the sarcasm, and tell me about the spell that can remove a hex." She looked at me with her brow arched, of course she didn't like my tone but I didn't give a damn about that, I am trying to correct what her evil son had done. I swear when you look up dysfunctional in the oxford dictionary you will see a family portrait of the Mikaelson beside it.

"Star you and I both know a hex's cannot be removed." Esther was really trying to play me for stupid, I think she tends to forget that I've been around longer then her, I may never embraced my magical side in over a thousand years but any enchantment were always something that interested me.

"That's when you're wrong. A witch called Luna, took off the hex placed upon her sister in 1200, so it's possible." I watched as Esther seemed surprised that I knew that story, because the smirk that had permanently been on her face since I got here had disappeared. "You seems surprised that I knew that." She shook her head and walked pass me, I turned around to face her and she stood there with this stern expression on her face.

"Why should I help one of your little friends? I'm bound to this tomb because of Niklaus—" She began to say but I had to stop her there, she thinks that I actually want to turn to her? Maybe a reality check on how she screwed up her family might change her mind.

"The hex's is on your youngest son, curtsey of your eldest. Your proud prodigy Finn." As sad as it all was with Kol going through the agony that he is, the look on Esther face right now after learning of what Finn had done to Kol was priceless.

"No! He wouldn't." She yelled as she vamp sped towards me standing inches away from my face, she really thought her precious Finn wouldn't commit such an act, how stupid and naive of her.

"You think I am lying? Why don't you use that vampire hearing, and hear the agony your son is in the next tomb." She stood there for a moment and horror filled her face. "Now I know you know how to stop this, so tell me what I need to do!" Esther knew of the spell how to break this all she needed to do was tell me how to freaking break it. I swear the day I come face to face with Finn I am going to make him pay for not only attempting to harm my son, but for the wickedness he place on Kol.

"It can be stopped, and you must follow my instructions. You cannot fail. I can't lose another child due to the hatred within this family." The voice of desperation spoke from her, for the first time since I've interacted with Esther she was showing a new side to herself, the side of a mother that would so anything to save her child.

"I don't intend to lose another family member either. Now time running out, explain what I need to do." I am not a person who planning to fail, that not me, with Kol life in my hands failure wasn't even an option right now.

Esther told me the incantation, it seem simple meaning the words to be spoken, but as she informed me was that I would need the powers from my ancestors. My ancestor were travellers they weren't the type of people who mixed with white and black magic, but I wasn't going to link with my bloodline, I had many witches as friends over the years. The closest of them all were the Claire witches, I knew if I could tap into that then I would be able to save Kol. This was a lot of pressure because I knew how much Kol meant to Davina, and to Rebekah and Elijah, even Niklaus as they had placed all the bad blood between them to aside. Kol didn't deserve this and what he did deserve was to be a part of this family, he had been an outcast for a thousand years, but no longer, not while I am still breathing. I made my way into the Claire tomb, instantly Rebekah was on my case telling me that I was taking too long, right now I didn't need her attitude.

"Do you want me to remove the hex from your brother or not?" I snapped at her which took her by surprise, I just didn't need additional pressure by Rebekah right now. "Kol this is going to be painful at first—" I began to explain but he quickly interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Star there no way to remove this without Finn, he was the one who placed it upon me." Kol could barely speak, as the pain was clearly coursing through him, which meant time wasn't on my side. I wasn't going to waste any more of it debating with him or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you trying to underestimate me Kol Mikaelson, after all your talk about me being powerful." I gave him a small smile and he did the same in return, in front of me wasn't that arrogant Mikaelson that I met the first time in the middle of the woods in Mystic Falls, the one who named me Nik strumpet. Right before me was a frighten Kol, the real Kol, the Kol that not many had seen, in my eyes he was worth saying, as the Mikaelson like to say ' _Always and Forever_ '.

"So you can remove it?" Davina spoke frantically as she approached me, I knew Kol meant the world to her, that she would do anything to stop all this from happening. "You can save him?" She looked at me with tear filled eyes, from the corner of my eyes I could see Rebekah standing looking at me with the same desperation in her eyes.

"With your help I can." Davina looked at me a little confused, but if I was going to tap into the Claire magical bloodline I would need to link myself with her. I held out my hand and she placed her into mine, we both knelt down in front of Kol who didn't seem as worried, while Rebekah stood a few feet away looking terrified. This was going to work I am sure of it, and this terrible nightmare will finally be over. I placed my hand on Kol chest. "Sanguinem lucis, sanguinem rectores tenebrarum harum, tenebris maledictionem super te." As I spoke the words a warm yellow glow seeped from my hand penetrating into Kol chest, I could feel the link with Davina was strong and there was no doubt that in my mind that Kol wouldn't make it.

"It's bloody working…" Rebekah spoke slightly stunned, I guess she didn't believe that I would actually capable of doing this, I continued to repeat the words but I felt a strange sensation run through me. As I looked down I could see the yellow glow fading, like something was stopping me from removing it. "Star what is going on?" Kol was gasping for breath and I felt like I had no control, Davina snatched her hand from me, as she did the yellow glow faded and dark veins crept up my arms, as it did I felt as if someone had hold of my throat choking me. I tried to grasp for breath everything around me felt like it was spinning, I could feel someone shaking me, but my vision became a blur to the point I couldn't keep them open no longer and fell into an obelisk of darkness.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After the confrontation with Star and Elijah I reflected back on their words, I wanted this new breed of wolves to protect my children from any threat. I wasn't going to have Jackson dictate to me what is going to be done, if I had my way his head would be on a silver platter. In doing that I knew that it would bring disruption to this family, not because of Hayley who clearly chose to go ahead with his for the pack and nothing else. Not for my brother whom is deluded with the notion to have the woman whom he loves in another arms. Neither of them concerned me the one person who matter more above all was Star, we had been through so many trails on our relationship, and it was her words of being mortal, that didn't I see her as family because of that. At times I speak words and don't realise what I have said until I hurt the one closest to me, knowing I had done that I knew I had to think of another way to repair the damage I _had_ caused.

So I finally brought out the reason for all this ceremony, to have these newly reformed hybrid wolves protect there so called queen daughter but also her half-brother, whom Hayley had become found of. In that moment I felt venerable by allowing others to know of the two most important things to me in this world, the look upon every single person face of shock didn't help the matter either. As I handed Hayley our daughter a huge smile appeared on her face, of course she thought I had accepted this so called marriage. I needed to play face for now as I intend to have these wolves protect my children and I am going to make sure the rightful alpha will lead in order for that to happen. After my little display Elijah tried to find out what kind of game I was playing, but our heated debate was soon cut off when I received a disturbing phone call from Rebekah.

It appears that Star vowed to remove the hex that had been place upon Kol, as sweet and kind the gesture was, I was annoyed with her because doing something like this was near enough impossible., and not forgetting life threating. Before Rebekah could finish off what she was saying I used my vampire sped to get to the tomb that they were in, as I arrived I could see Kol sitting on the ground barely breathing, then unconscious Star lying beside him. My instant reaction was to attend to her, I held her in my arms and she was still breathing, her heart was beating steadily, all I could think was how many times was this going to happen. That her life would be in constant danger, I am not one whom shows fear I've learnt over the years to disguise it well, but when it came to the woman that I loved, that façade was difficult to disguise.

"Star was removing the hex, it was working, but then these dark veins crept up her arms, to her face, she's been like this ever since." I turned to Rebekah who was beside Kol side now. "Star will awaken but Kol not gonna last the night." Kol and I have had our differences, and watching him die before me the second time was something I didn't expect. Kol's reasons were wrong from the start was he was poisoned by our mothers quest, but once he learnt of Chance and Hope all he wanted to do was protect them. This was a problematic situation right now, one that none of us could control, even Star who attempted to do this crazy action of removing something she clearly had no idea about.

"I'm afraid that's not an option." I heard Elijah voice as he entered into the tomb, he looked down Kol who obviously surprised to be surrounded by us.

" _Always and forever_ is not something that you just weasel out of, brother." Kol stares at us all in surprise and manages a weak smile, I guess he never thought we would all be here by his side in his last moments.

It was all a waiting game right now, one of the horrible experiences I had been through to stand here watching someone die a slow death. Moments like this brought back memories of how Star died in my arms, how I felt that I couldn't move on from that. Star began to stir in my arms, when she finally came around she kept apologies to Kol, that it was working she felt the hex coming away, she spoke of how she felt that someone was trying to stop her continuing. That was when Davina spoke of she felt something dark grab hold of her forcing her to break the link between her and Star. This surprised me because Star had found a way to remove it, but a _dark force_ something tells me this was the doing of Dahlia. It wasn't the first time she had attempted to control Star, knowing that my brother was dying to a twisted and deranged aunt angered me further. Of course I had to keep my composure, for Kol, for Star who tried her hardest to keep him alive, the looked of disappointment on her face right now was heart breaking. I could see Davina is sitting a few feet away, whispering a spell over a necklace that she's gripping tightly in her hands. I don't know what she was doing but the way Kol was looking right now, nothing could save him. Kol's nose and mouth are both bleeding now, he sat there groaning in pain, as I crouched beside him. I wanted to take this pain away from him, didn't want him to be suffering like this, Kol gripped the lapel of my coat.

"All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me." I was struggling to hold back my tears that all he ever wanted and it took this to happen for him to finally see we did care. Kol began to laugh, but overcame by another coughing fit that startles Star. She sits down on the ground, and she and Rebekah rub Kol's back as he coughs before leaving him backward so she can cradle Kol's head in her lap. Kol grabs onto Star's hand and squeezes it as he groans, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked down at him.

"Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die. I don't know what happened, I am so sorry—" Kol could no longer hold back his tears, and he grips her arm tighter. "But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you. I will not rest until I find a way to bring you home." Kol smiles at her, despite his pain, but quickly begins to cough even harder. Davina finally finishes her spell and crawls toward Kol to give him the necklace.

"I tried a different spell." She spoke frantically and in tears, Kol takes her hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay. I'm not scared." Davina tries her best to smile at him through her tears, and Kol manages one last laugh before he dies in Star's arms. Davina breaks down in sobs, I couldn't hold it back my tears no longer began crying freely as well over Kol's body.

We did as Star told Kol, we consecrated his body so he would join the other witches in the French quarters, I was not best please with this but it was the only way he could return. I overheard Star assuring distraught Davina that he will come back, to watch her caring for Davina the way she was very moving. Rebekah and Elijah were both gravening over our lost to our family, while I was trying to come up with a cunning plan to keep the ones who were still alive safe. Dahlia was coming that was for sure and proven with what happened tonight. I could see that Star was exhausted so I brought her back to the compound despite her protest of wanting to be with Davina in her time of need. I brought her up to our bedroom and laid her on the bed, she still held this sorrowful look in her eyes, I didn't like to see her this upset but there was nothing I could truly do to take it away.

"I am sorry that I couldn't save him, but I meant what I said to Kol, I will find a way." I knew Star was one to her word I didn't doubt that for a moment. She needed to focus on more important matter for now like the safety of our son, to be the mother she had always dreamed to be.

"You need to rest sweetheart—" I spoke as I wiped away her tears but was interrupted by her before I could finish my sentence.

"I can't—" She spoke as she tried to get up from the bed and I gently pushed her back down stopping her from leaving.

"You're exhausted, do you recall that Chance is home now, he needs his mother." Star would never neglect Chance, but she just needed a little reminding that as sad as it is Kol life was taken as it was, we needed to stand united on keeping our son safe from what may come.

"But I promised Kol." In that moment she sounded like child, not in the sense she was being childish, but in the sense when we are children a promise means a great deal to us. I know Star will keep to her promise, as angry as I maybe that she went behind my back in attempts to try and save my younger sibling, I couldn't help but love her. Star spoke of how she couldn't save Kol from being killed the first time, she felt that it was her duty to save him this time, it was honourable of her to say the least. Kol wasn't going anywhere for now and we needed to focus on the enemies that surround us.

"You will keep to your word my love, just rest for now." I leaned in and kissed her, a small smile appeared on her face, before her heavy eye lids closed. I could hear Hayley and Jackson in the living room, it was time for us to discuss pack business with the both of them. The first item on the agenda I to find Finn, I was going to make him pay for coming for my child and even more so for Kol death. Blood was going to be spilled and it was going to be his and each and every blow I will give him will give me great satisfaction. "It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location." It would take them no time in finding him, and that so called sister well, I plan to deal with her in another way.

"No, we need all hands on deck here with Hope and Chance." Jackson protested which annoyed me, as he was clearly trying to under mind me. "I think you can compel humans to track your enemies." I was trying to keep my composure but it was difficult having this hill billy werewolf barking orders at me.

"Do my ears deceive me? Or did you just give me an order? In my own home?" I stood inches away from his face, now wasn't the time for Jackson to test me because I will not hesitate tare him limb from limb in front of his new bride.

"This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for those children." My rage was at boiling point now, did he think he knew what was best for my children! Everything I was doing was to protect MY children, the reason why I want Finn head on a platter.

"How dare you question my intentions for my children?!" I yelled at the top of my voice, my patient was wearing thin with him, I was about to hit him when Hayley intercepted.

"Jack, Klaus is right." I was taken by surprised that Hayley agree with my plan, who would have ever thought Hayley and I on the same page. "Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless we... send our best people out there." Jackson sighs in frustration of course he wasn't happy about Hayley siding with me about all this, I was going to enjoy this moment.

"I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them post haste." I spoke patronizingly towards him, he didn't like it not one bit, he stands to look me in the eye.

"Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Hayley is asking." I opened my mouth to speak, but Jackson cuts me off before I could say anything. "Don't think for one second that I take orders from you." This situation was going to change because there was no way, I was going to allow him to think that he has got one over on me. He may have married the mother of my daughter but there no way on this earth will I allow this hill billy werewolf get away with his actions. Once I've dealt with Finn and miraculous revival of Freya, Jackson will follow, and he won't see it coming.

 **Star P.O.V**

The sense of disappointment and failure overwhelmed me, more than anything right now I wanted to save Kol from this horrible fate placed upon him. I followed Esther instructions to the word, it was working I could feel the hex coming off him, but it was like something was blocking me. I know it was nothing to do with Davina because she wanted to save Kol as much as I did, I don't believe that the ancestors were stopping me, it was too dark to be them. The only person I could think of that would go to those length to stop me and it wasn't Esther, it had to be Dahlia. That was the only conclusion I could come to, there wasn't anyone else out there that was that powerful who would be able to stop that spell. A part of me wanted to mention this to Nik, but I kept my thoughts to myself. I was going to keep my word to Kol I will bring him back, he deserved to be a part of this family. Of course Nik was all about resting and reminding me that I had the responsibility of being a mom, not that I forgot about that it's just I wanna do so much to fix this family, and yeah maybe I've taken on too much. Was I going to sit back and do nothing like Nik expects me? No that not who I am, women are very good at multitasking and that's what I needed to do.

When I woke up the compound was pretty much empty, apart from Hayley and Damon who was watching over Hope and Chance. Watching the two siblings playing was adorable, one thing for sure was I didn't want Chance and Hope ever to end up like their father family, meaning being at each other's throats, I want them both to be there for one another, to confined in each other. With having mothers like Hayley and I we will certainly make sure that will happen. I was filled in with Nik plan apparently he was on the hunt in finding Finn, I knew the main reason for this was Kol death. Nik was affected by it more than he let on. He was always one to hide behind these walls. Of course there was a confrontation between he and Jackson which didn't surprise me in the slightest, about allowing the wolves to search for Finn and not forgetting that lying bitch Freya or whatever she's calling herself. Personally I would love to deal with her myself and she was certainly on my hit list, but finding her was going to be difficult, maybe I'm underestimating those newly formed hybrids.

As I was trying to spend some quality time with my son and of course my dear friend Damon, I received some disturbing news from Marcel. It turns out the witches tried to turn on Rebekah, if Marcel didn't turn up when he did, then god knows what would have happened. Now I was put in a situation because Rebekah still didn't want Damon to know about the whole body swap issue, which was ridiculous because he going to figure out sooner or later. All Damon knew was Rebekah was searching for a way to stop Dahlia if she was to come, he bought it, but I hated that I was lying to him. Now I had to lie once again, because of this new issue that arose. When I arrived at Marcel loft I was given a run down about how these witches were on the hunt for whoever Rebekah had taken possession over. This was a dilemma we didn't need right now on top of everything else right now, but it wasn't going to go away and something needed to be done.

Rebekah kept telling me not to do anything stupid, I wasn't planning on doing anything that would endanger myself. It felt like these days I was cleaning up the mess that Esther had created, so it was time for me to take matters into my own hands. Marcel was going to get some witch he knew to come over to find out more about this person that Rebekah had sadly taken over. While I went to the one person who can stop this all from happening, I had heard that she wasn't a fan of the Mikaelson, so it was going to be a challenge.

Josephine was regent of the witches she saw over all, if anyone could stop what was going with this witch hunt it would be her. I knew I wasn't going to get a pleasant welcome so I brought something that might lighten the mood, well I hoped it would lighten it. I decided to give Alana grimoire as peace offering, it contained spells that witches of these times hadn't even heard of before. Giving this to Josephine might bite me in the ass at a later date, but I was willing to take a risk to save a member of my family. Josephine entered the room looking at me unimpressed, just as I expected to be greeted, but I will not allow her to get under my skin.

"You are as calculating as I've heard, Mrs. Mikaelson." I stood there trying to stop my jaw from dropping, who would have thought bringing a gift as peace offering would indicate I was _calculating._ "Now, if you will excuse me, I have many things to do." Looks like she was going to be a tough cookie to crack, but I wasn't going to back down on this, Rebekah life was at stake right now, and I wasn't going to fail her as I did with Kol.

"I had expected a more friendly welcome here." Josephine obviously didn't like the way I just spoke to her, but I never expected her to be so rude about this meeting which she actually agreed to.

"And why would I be cordial to you?" I went to open my mouth to say something, but I remained silent, if I was to argue this out with her it will end bitterly. That is something I do not want, my aim right now is to make sure that no other witches came for Rebekah. "Since your family has returned to this city, our Elders have been murdered. Promising young witches have been inhabited against their will." She was right it had been a real mess since the Mikaelson family had returned, but then again it wasn't just down to them I recall the witches and werewolves causing a stir. Of course all the blame would be added to the infamous Mikaelson whom they hate more than anything.

"I can put an end to all of it." I knew that all of this wasn't indicated to the family, more so to Nik and the one thing I could do was control Niklaus outburst. Once I explain to him that we have a peace treaty with the witches to save his sister, am sure he will attempt to hold some form of composure in not doing anything stupid.

"With all due respect, I can believe that... as much as I believe I will play my violin again someday." She looks down at her hands, which are shaking and extremely swollen. Her fingers and joints are stiff, disfigured, and painful-looking. Did she really think that the impossible wasn't possible? "Because, Mrs. Mikaelson, beneath your formal attire, and behind the lovely gift—" She pushed the book towards me with a look of disgust on her face. "- you are all the same. Liars. Monsters wearing the skins of humans. Good day to you." She was really pushing me, I don't know how much longer I can keep biting my tongue with her, but if I fly off the handle I would only be proving her point.

"Ms. La Rue, we needn't be unpleasant!" I raised my voice slightly without even realizing, but she was throwing insult after insult at me, I wasn't going to sit here and just take it.

"I hold no animosity, nor do I want to do you any favours. I simply want you to leave my home." That was it, I had well, and truly had enough with her, I came here with the understanding I was going to be heard out, not dismissed like some naughty school girl.

"I don't see a freaking crown on your head." She looked taken back with my outburst, maybe I'll regret doing that later but right now it felt good to actually be speaking my mind.

"I beg your pardon?" Josephine spoke calmly, but it was too late to be playing nice with me we had gone past that, and she was going to feel my waft now.

"You're not the Queen of the Witches. You don't speak for all of them." I grabbed my purse and got up from my seat as she sat there with stunned expression. "I came here today to create an alliance, peace between the witches, and my family, what do I get in return? Your rudeness." I was about to walk away from her but she caught my arm stopping me, I looked down to see that she had this apologetic expression. Maybe she finally realized that I was a Mikaelson through marriage that I was very different from rest of them.

"I suppose I should just hear you out, Mrs. Mikaelson." She was willing to finally hear me out? Wow maybe I should been myself from the get go to get some form of respect from her. She let go of my arm and I sat back down as I did Josephine's butler handed me a stack of files, which I took from him and began to skim through them.

"Thank you. One of the witches that escaped the Fauline Cottage is of particular importance to my family. My request to you- tell your people to leave her to me." That all I needed from her, if they would leave Rebekah alone until we figure out how to place her back in her body. Right now we didn't need another family member put in a situation that we can't control, my hopes is that with Josephine hearing me out she will allow me to control this.

"You have no idea how dangerous these witches can be." I had an idea of what they were like, psycho older Mikaelson sister was locked up in there for some unknown reason.

"She will cause you no further trouble, I can assure you that. In return, I shall find all of the remaining witches and deliver them safely back to you." That was the least I could do, I didn't mind going on a search in rounding up these psycho's, as long as it gave Rebekah more time. I began to flip through the file, which contains psychiatric evaluations of Eva Sinclair, along with a photograph of her that was the body that Rebekah had inhabited. The evaluation details her violent tendencies, criminal and antisocial behaviour, numerous arrests and incarcerations, and a diagnosis of paranoid schizophrenia. It seems that Kol put Rebekah in the craziest witch in town, I guess it was my time to set my plea. I pulled out the page with the photo of Eva and hands it to her. "Consider this the first step in a new and mutually beneficial alliance!" Josephine looks at the photo and file and looks surprised, I don't why she was coming across like that but I needed to convince her to allow this Eva to be in my care until we figure everything out.

"Eva Sinclair. Powerful and sadistic. If I am to relinquish someone like her into your custody, I will require someone equally powerful in return." How was I meant to give her someone just as powerful in return? The look upon her face right now she knew exactly who she wanted. "The Treme Coven wants Vincent Griffith returned. How you expel Finn from his body is your concern." Oh well I didn't expect this to turn out like this, but getting one up on Finn will be my pleasure after what he attempted to do.

"Consider it done." I smiled at her and Josephine did the same in return, I knew Nik was on the hunt to find Finn so this wasn't going to be a difficult task, the only part am worried about if Nik gets to Finn before I can finalize this deal.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

This living arrangement with the new married couple is going to cause issues, Jackson will end up dead very soon if he continues with this attitude. What surprised me was the fact that Hayley agreed with finding Finn, at least her priorities were for everyone in this family. So she had the wolves looking out for my deranged brother and prodigal return of this so call sister. I didn't bother Star with any of this as I didn't want her to get involved, not after what happened to her last night. Which is still bothering because if it is Dahlia she still had this connection to Star then we might have a serious problem on our hands, even after Angelic best efforts from breaking them. Today my focus was ending the lives of my two eldest siblings, tomorrow will be about how to figure out what going on with Star.

It didn't take too long for the wolves to get back to me about Finn whereabouts, and my rage was still in flued from what happened recently. The rawest one of them all was the death of Kol and I was going to thoroughly enjoy making Finn pay for what he had done. I arrived at Lafayette cemetery, I was walking through the aisles of tombs when my phone buzzes in my pocket. When I pulled it out, and saw it was Star I chose to ignore the call, reason being she would only question me what I was doing, I didn't need that, I needed to remain focus on the matter in hand.

"FINN!" I shouted as I continued walking through the cemetery to look for him, I knew he was here from what the wolves had informed me. "I know you're here! The wolves tell me you've been quite active robbing graves and violating corpses! Sounds like you." I turned around to see if Finn is lurking around one of the corners. "Why don't you just come out so we can finish this?" I planned to finish this today and I will make him pay for every single dastardly deed he has done since his return curtsey of that so called mother of ours.

"Hello, Niklaus." I turned to my right to see Finn is standing at the end of the aisle behind me, Finn starts to walk toward me, and in return I did the same. He was a witch and a sneaky one at that, so I knew I had to be smart about how I was going to handle this.

"Such a pedestrian greeting. How unfortunate those are to be your last words." They were going to be his last words, everything he had done to hurt the ones closest to me, he will feel their pain, and Finn will be begging me to take his final breath from him.

"Your hubris truly knows no bounds!" He spoke incredulously as he came a little closer. "You attack a witch in the very place the Ancestors call home!" He wags his finger at me then clicks his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." His been a witch for a few months and he claims that they are his ancestors, none of us cared to learn about the sorcery our mother did. The witches hates all of us originals because of who we were, they didn't give a flick about Finn.

"You're a fool if you think the Ancestors give a damn about you." He was clearly deluded if he thought that, Finn always trying to fit in, he couldn't make it as a vampire, he certainly didn't for in with the witches either, as they despise him just as much as I do.

"They may not care for me, brother, but they hate you." He spoke as he held up his hands using pyro-kinesis to shoot a humongous stream of flames toward me. I used my vamp-speed to jump on the roof of one of the nearby crypts before I could be harmed.

"You lost a step, brother. But, them being blown to pieces will do that, I suppose." I lunged toward him, but Finn used telekinesis to throw a piece of wrought-iron fence toward me. The pikes of the fence embed themselves into my chest, but aside from some discomfort and a small amount of blood coming from my mouth, it did little to anything to hurt me. All Finn can do is use his power to keep the fence pinned in place, as I struggled to remove it.

"Finished so soon, my indestructible brother? Father was right about you! You're nothing but a pathetic disappointment!" Reciting words that have been spoke from the man I called father all of my human life, words that even till this day hurt me, I didn't want them to, but Mikael was the only father figure I ever knew of.

"You judge me? You who cursed Kol to death?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, while Finn looked slightly bothered by this reminder, he killed our brother. For what? To teach him some kind of lesson? I know as the monster, but I have never killed anyone from my family, but I am the monster. "But, you didn't stop there, did you? No, there's an encore- you sought the death of an innocent child." My rage had hit an all-time high that I finally managed to overcome Finn's telekinesis, despite his best efforts, and pulls the fence out of my chest. I broke off one of the pikes to use as a weapon. "My child." I threw the pike at Finn, and it lodges itself in his abdomen. Finn groans in pain, I vamp-sped over to him and twists the pike in his stomach, pinning him against the wall of one of the tombs. "For what you would have done to Chance, I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." I pushed the pike up so that it causes even more internal damage, while I was choking Finn so hard he can barely even moan from pain.

"AHH." Finn yelled as I yanked out the pike from Finn's abdomen, and he falls weakly to the ground. I held up the pike and is about to stab him with it again, when Star came out of nowhere stopping me by pulling me off him.

"You didn't answer my call." She spoke out of breath, why did she stopped me from killing the man who attempted to kill our child?

"Well, I was a little bit busy." I spoke with slight sarcasm, as I did Star looked over at Finn, who is bleeding out on the ground a couple feet away.

"I need him alive." Star spoke sternly, was she out of her mind right now, I know Star was soft of heart that she didn't want and blood on my hands. Killing Finn will give me great satisfaction right now, I will not allow her to stop me.

"I've no time for your soft-hearted sympathies." I tugged my arm out of Star's grasp, but Star planted herself between myself and Finn so I can't go after him. "Stand aside Star." Star refuses to move, while stood there gapping at her in disbelief.

 **Star P.O.V**

After my conversation with Josephine I knew that bringing Vincent back to her would save Rebekah in this predicament she was in right now. I know Kol used this Eva instead of the other body that Rebekah was meant to go into as some kind of lesson, because of the way they had mistreated him over the years. The one question that kept running through my mind right now was did he know how sick and twisted Eva was? Now I understood more than ever why those witches went after her the way they did, of course they were angry parents and witches who were disgusted by Eva actions. As soon as we figure out a way to get Finn the hell out of Vincent the next person would be Rebekah, I couldn't let her continue being in the body of psychopath.

I went back to the compound to see if Nik was there but it turned out that he was on the hunt for Finn, knowing Nik and his emotional state he was in right now he was out for blood. Meaning Finn blood, believe me if it wasn't for this agreement to keep Rebekah safe I would join the que to kill him myself. The agreement was to have Vincent unharmed and bring him back to Josephine, which I think right now was going to be a challenge on its own.

When I asked about where Nik was, Damon was a little shady about it all, he kept asking me questions about why would I want to stop Nik from hurting Finn? Once again I had lie, the more I lied to him about this Rebekah situation the harder it was becoming. Which lead to Damon and I have this huge argument and him storming out, which upset me because as much as Nik family was a part of me so was Damon. He was the only one who stood by me through the hardest times that I been through, while the rest of them were all quick to stab me in the back and throw me to one side. I wasn't going to continue to hide the fact that Rebekah wasn't in her own body no longer, I wasn't going hide no more from him, I didn't care that Nik would be angry because it would be out of the _'family circle'_ , then Nik would have to suck it up because Damon was my family. When I attempted to call Damon he kept sending my calls to voice mail, that when I knew I over step a boundary with him by holding things back. There was nothing I could do right now about now because as sad as this is to say, he wasn't top priority right now as I needed to find Nik. I tried calling him and the same thing I just got his voicemail, I could even go anywhere because I had Chance with me, and there wasn't anyone around to look after him. I certainly wasn't going to take him with me while searching for his father being on the war path.

My prays were soon answered when Hayley returned with Hope and Jackson, I explained to the both of them about the conversation with Josephine, and what happened with Rebekah. That when I was told about Nik was heading to the cemetery to deal with Finn once and for all. Jackson wanted to stop Nik but I knew that would be a bad idea, because he will end up dead beside Finn, and Hayley agreed. The only person who could attempt to get through to him right now would be me, but that was even a long shot, but I had to try. So with Chance being safe with the both of them I headed to the cemetery and hoped that Nik had done what he been wanting to do for a long to him. When I arrived Nik was about to finish Finn off and I stopped him, to say Nik wasn't impressed with my actions would be an understatement. When I tried to explain to him about what happened to Rebekah it wasn't registering in his mind, Nik was just seeing red right now. He wanted Finn to pay for attempting to harm Chance and Hope, and the death of Kol, any other time I would be cheering him on, but I had to try and make him see reason.

"Let him die, Star!" I wasn't going to have Nik ruin this chance of keeping Rebekah safe, he wasn't listen to any of my pleads even saving that Rebekah life counted on it didn't work. When Nik was like this he was difficult to reason with, but somehow I need to get through to him.

"The witches want that body returned unharmed." Once again I was trying to reason with him, Nik was on the warpath, he was ready to spill more blood. If I let him near Finn he will certainly kill him and my agreement with Josephine would mean nothing, and we will be back to square one with these witches hunting down Rebekah.

"And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?" I understood his rage, what Nik was feeling right now I was feeling the same, but I needed to contain my anger. Believe me I wanted to end Finn life just as much as he did for everything that he had done to us, I had to keep a cool head about all this.

"This alliance could be benefit us all—" I began to say but Nik interrupted me in mid-sentence.

"Yes, well currying some witch's favour does not concern me!" He raised his voice to me which made me jump slightly, but that bit of fear I had in that moment soon faded when Freya appeared out of nowhere.

"It should." She looked at the both of us smiling, I hadn't seen her since the night by the river, and Freya liked to make her grand entrance. "Witch allies can prove valuable." She cast a look at me before walking over to where Finn was laying, Nik looked at me with confusion while all my rage and hatred for Frey began to rise to the surface.

"Freya. Freya. Help me." Finn could hardly speak, he was hurt, Nik really did do a number on him, just a few more seconds he would have been dead if I didn't turn up in time. I watched as Freya knelt beside him looking down at him with sorrow in her eyes. All I could think in that moment was how she fooled me all those years ago, how she lied about everything, how she pretended to be my friend when the whole time she had an agenda.

"Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you." She uses her fingers to lift the blue pendant on her talisman toward him, I recall that talisman from the 1400, she used it a few times, but I didn't know what she was about to do with it right now. "Yovara vimuna virael." As she chants, her pendant starts to glow bright blue, and Finn suddenly starts to scream in agony as his body is healed. "Yovara vimuna virael." Once the spell is done, Vincent/Finn sits up in shock and stares up at the three of us in horror.

"Who are you?" He asked as he looked at us as if we were strangers, I glance at Nik who was looking at Freya in confusion and curiosity, as she holds out two fingers and makes a sweeping motion over Vincent's face.

"Sleep." As she speaks, Vincent suddenly falls unconscious onto the ground, what the hell had she done to him? This wasn't what I needed right now for Freya to turn up and poison everything.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled as all my fury came out, she looked at me with arch brow, that innocent look she would always give, while holding up her pendent.

"Finn is now safe from harm. And his hatred of you can no longer do to damage to our cause." She spoke a little smugly, which enraged me even more, I went to go for her, but Nik held me back to my surprised.

"Our cause?" Nik spoke with curiosity in his voice as he shielded me from Freya, of course I knew Freya better than he knew her, she was playing mind games now, I could see right through her. I just hoped that Nik would too because if he was to believe her lies and sob stories, then there will be a major problem.

"Yes. Ours. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow me to offer you a deal." She came here to offer a goddamn deal? Was she out of her mind? Did she really think that we were going to trust her? I mean she lied to me about everything about her from the moment I met her, I didn't even know this person before me, and all I know is that she was an enemy that is determined to hurt my child.

"What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?" I snapped, that is all Freya did tell one lie after another, everything that she did was to her advantage and nothing else. So why should be stand here today and make some kind of alliance with her.

"Whatever you think of me, Star, know this- when I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah and her friend from the Fauline Cottage." Freya wouldn't know the truth if it slapped her in the face, so she freed Rebekah and Christi, that didn't mean anything to me right now. She targeted me that day I arrived in England to stop me from meeting Nik, every single word she spoken to me were all lies.

"And was it not also you who led Finn on his vile mission to take Chance's life?" Nik was trying to keep his temper under control but was failing epically, I knew what Freya was capable of, and I didn't want anything to happen to him. So now the tables had turned and I held him back from doing anything that would lead to him getting hurt, every part of me wanted to do something to her but she had years of magical abilities.

"The threat to Chance came from Finn. Not me." She looks down at the ground, clearly upset by the thought, which was fake in my eyes as the rune could have appeared by only one person, and that was her, she told Finn where Chance would be. "The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child. Our mother destroyed him. Like she did me." She was really trying to sell her sorrow to us, but I certainly wasn't buying it, I wasn't that naive girl she met all those years ago. She turns to Nik. "You. Everything she touched." I glanced at Nik who stood there with a look of dismay upon his face, bringing up Esther wasn't going to go in Freya favour.

"Do not talk speak as though we are familiars?! We know nothing of you." Nik spoke the truth, he knew nothing of her just as I didn't know this person before me. Freya held up each of her hands so that they are facing mine and Nik's faces. In that moment we received a vision of Freya being taken by Dahlia.

 **Flashback—Kingdom Of Norway 10TH CENTURY**

 _Dahlia picked up the young Freya and is leaving with her as Esther and young Finn both cry in despair._

" _I cannot give up my child! No, Dahlia, please!" Esther cried out with tears streaming down her cheeks, none of this didn't affect Dahlia as she continued to walk away with young Freya._

" _MOMMY! MOMMY!" Freya shrieked as she was taken away from her mother and brother._

 **Present**

"Do you still think me a liar?" Freya spoke with a sense of satisfaction in her voice that little illusion was nothing but one of her tricks to try and convince us that she was innocent. Freya was far from innocent, okay she was taken as a child, Dahlia seems like a heartless witch bitch, but Freya had followed suit and that was proven in 1400.

"That what you just did proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions." I moved away from Nik approaching her as she stood there with stern expression. "I know your tricks, I know how you manipulate to make things work to your advantage _Bethany."_ That all she was, a manipulator, she only cared for herself, she spoke of how she tried to protect me from allowing the inevitable from happening meaning the little miracle that Nik and I created.

"Before you dismiss me, you should know this- if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well." I looked to Nik who seems alarmed by what he just heard. With what Dahlia was doing to me from her sleep, what would she be capable of now if she was awoken? "Once she's sensed your child's magic, she will come for him. And she has the power to kill anyone who stands in her way... unless we kill her first." I was still trying to absorb what I just heard, I knew deep down Dahlia was coming and that she will come for Chance. To know that time maybe not on our side frighten the hell out of me, part of me felt like this was another web of lies Freya was trying to tell us. Whereas the other part of me like what if this is true? What if Dahlia close by and she was to take Chance, just the thought of all that made my stomach turn.

"That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!" Nik yelled at the top of his voice, he was right she did seem to have that little trait about showing up in that way. I stood there still numb from hearing what I just heard. I was foolish to believe that I had more time, it felt like everything was against me right now.

"You have no idea what it took to escape her!" She spoke with frustration and anger. "Or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment will be profound." All I could think of while she spoke is I couldn't allow Chance to have the same fate as her. Freya was twisted and bitter and maybe it's all down to what she went through, maybe not, but she was the only person who knew Dahlia better than anyone.

"You know how to stop her?" I questioned her without looking at her, my mind felt like it was about to blow, so many things was going around at once, Chance, Rebekah, Damon, Kol all the people that I wanted to help but couldn't do it all at once.

"Given the proper materials, yes." I finally looked at her, and she seemed very confident about stopping her. She glance over at Nik who didn't seems overly convince about all this, who could blame him, Nik didn't trust many and least of all a woman who had lied about everything she was. "I've sent Father to procure them." As soon as those words passed her lips the look of rage upon Nik face looked like he was about to explode.

"You put the life of our child in the hands of Mikael?" Nik was furious and I knew he was about to lash out and doing something that maybe later he might regret.

"Our father wants to stop Dahlia as much as you do Niklaus." Mikael wouldn't do anything for Nik, so why would he be helping like this?

"I think you need to leave." I spoke calmly as I had my back to her standing in front of Nik who kept glaring behind me at Freya, he had that look of murder in his eyes right now. Out of all people in this world she turned to Mikael to help take down Dahlia, the one man who in the last thousand years has set out to destroy Nik.

"Star I am trying to help." Freya tried to be the voice of reason, she spoke as if we were friends, we were not that.

"JUST LEAVE!" I spoke as I turned to her, Freya stood there with widen eyes, we looked at one another for a long moment before she left.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

This had turned out to be one of those unexpected kind of days, my soul mission today was to find Finn, and kill him, and it didn't seem like a difficult task. What I didn't expect was for my estrange Sister Freya to turn up and dispel Finn from this mortal body, then talk about how she wants to build an alliance. I do not know much about Star and Freya past, what I do know is that Star knew her as Bethany back in the 1490. The way Star was looking at her she wanted to murder her on the spot, of course I couldn't allow that to happen, reason being we didn't know what Freya was capable of. Star seemed to calm down I didn't not want her to become enraged over all this, but we soon switched roles. As Freya was trying to convince us both that we were on the same team, that she wanted to take down Dahlia as much as we did. I didn't believe this for one second. She spoke of how she had awoken and that would mean that Dahlia, how convenient that she turned up just at the right time to take down this evil. The reality of it all began to sink in with Star I could see as Freya spoke the fear spreading across her face, all this time it felt like Dahlia was a myth a story to tell to scare us, but the nightmare was coming, and she was coming for our son.

Freya wasn't helping herself, the more she spoke the more she enraged me and hearing that there was a way to stop Dahlia and she had Mikael. The man who had tormented me for the better part of a thousand years acquire them, apparently he was the same team. In that moment all of saw was red, how dare she in trust the life of my child in the man who had been hell bent to kill me. Star tried to stop me from taring her limb from limb and requested her to leave, which she eventually did. The thing about rage is sometimes a useful ally in the heat of a fight, but it was a trickster. It made everything seem possible, but once the storm of emotions are controlled, you look around and regain your sanity. I am...sad and angry with everything I had learnt. I look back at my life and all I can remember is rage and rage and rage. Star and I returned home she didn't say much, I knew that was because she had this Dahlia issue spinning around in her mind. I wanted to take all her worries away but her worries were mine, I feared for the life of our child. I didn't want something that both I and Star had wanted all our lives to be taken because of some ludicrous agreement my twisted mother made with her sister.

As we both walked through the compound Star said she wanted to go and find Damon, apparently they had an argument earlier, and she wanted to make amends. I wanted to stop her but the look up on her face it seemed like Star needed to fix this, Damon was like her brother considering they are not blood related the bond they shared was something remarkable. I envied what they had, but I also was grateful that Star had such a friend who would stand by her side no matter what. I went upstairs and made my way to the nursery, as I walked in I could hear both Chance and Hope cooing away in their crib. I looked down at the both of them and couldn't help but smile at my two little miracles, I was going to do whatever it took to protect the both of them. I didn't know what a father should be with having the example of Mikael for all these years, but what do know is that I will not be like him. Fathers should make you feel safe, that was something I never felt as a child, all I felt was fear. I vow to keep my children safe from whatever harm may come their way.

"You can thank Jackson for the quiet." Hayley whispered as she entered the nursery, as soon as I heard that Jackson had been comforting the both of them my smile faded. Hayley gestures for me to join her out in the hall, reluctantly left my children to follow her.

"You'll be pleased to know that Finn is no longer a problem." Now that he was expelled from that Vincent curtsey my estranger sister, whom I still do not trust one bit. "However, there are other dangers on the horizon. My father is on the loose. I need you to use your pack to find him." Once they would find him I will deal with Mikael once and for all, I didn't trust him not conspiring something against me. My children are my world and I do not entrust the life of my son in the man who been determined to destroy me. The wolves found Finn, I am certain that they will find Mikael just as quick.

"No. We already lost one of ours today, a good man." Hayley spoke sternly, I was a little taken back by her response considering she was on side with me this morning. "I won't let any more wolves die, Klaus." Today wasn't the day to test me and maybe Hayley needed reminding of Mikael is capable of, what he could do to those two innocent children.

"Mikael is a threat to Hope and Chance!" He would do anything to hurt me and what better way to hurt me than come for my children, he attempt to try and kill Chance while he was still in Star womb. What to say that his not out there plotting a way to harm the both of them, I needed Hayley to come to reason and understand the urgency to this.

"Mikael is a threat to you. The pack will protect Hope and Chance if he comes, but I'm not going to let you use them just to settle your old scores!" Hayley snapped at me, which enrage the anger that has been contained all day long.

"Let me be as clear as possible- your pack, your friends, your husband, are a necessary means to keeping Hope and Chance safe. But, I am not running a charity hostel, here." Hayley glares at me but I didn't care if I was hurting her feeling or offending her in some way, I wanted to make something very clear to her. "If they are not fighting on my side, then they will not remain alive to fight at all!" I went to walk away from her but Hayley shoves me backward to stopping me from taking another step.

"You do what you need to do to keep them safe, Klaus. I'll do the same. But if you ever, ever use those babies to try to manipulate me again, it will be the last time that you see either of us." Hayley angrily walks away from him, leaving me furious reflecting on her threat about taking my daughter away from me.

I knew I had to put my plan into action about the leadership of the wolves, there was no way I was going to allow Hayley, and Jackson lead them. It was time to change, a new order so to say and I knew just the right alpha to take over, he just needed some gentle persuading. I made my way to the tavern knowing that Aiden would be there, it was the time for he, and I to have that conversation. In every moment, a choice exists. We can cling to the past, or embrace the inevitability of change. And allow a brighter future to unfold for us. Such an uncertain future may cause for even more uncertain allies. Either way, a new day is coming, whether we like it or not. The question is, will you control it, or will it control you?

"You know, for centuries, werewolf Alphas have lived as kings of a frightened or cursed people, forced to change every month on the full moon. But now, your pack is cured! You can change at will." Aiden nods silently in agreement, because it was true they were freed form the curse. I more than anyone knew what it felt like to be free, I am the original hybrid I made all this possible. "You are at peace, and yet Jackson takes his leadership for granted. He doesn't see that we live in a new world, which is precisely why the wolves need a new leader. Someone chosen by the wolves to guide them into a new future. Someone like you. I can help you become the leader your pack deserves." All I needed to do was convince him he was perfect for the role, and of course not question me about certain request I may have in the future.

"Yeah? And what's in it for you?" He sat there with a sarcastic smirk on his face, Aiden was not a fool of course I wanted something from all this.

"In return, I would only ask that you and your pack swear to protect my children. That is all I will ever ask of you, because that is all that matters to me." I could see that Aiden considers this, I didn't want to come across like I was pressuring him because that will not work in my favour. "You can let me know when you're ready. But, do bear in mind that time is forever ticking forward. Which means that tomorrow—" I tapped on the glass of Aiden's wristwatch. "- is already here."

 **Christi P.O.V**

Since coming out of that crazy house full of witches with issue I was abandon by those who I thought were friends, cast to one side like I was nothing. I expected it from the Mikaelson because they were all about themselves, but Star I never expected this kind of behaviour. I was isolated not able to talk to anyone or turn to my own cousin because being in that nut house had changed me. After seeing the reunion with the Mikaelson I left and went back to my old home where I lived with Ruby and Davina. Every part of me wanted to run away go back to LA forget about New Orleans and that was my plan. That night I went to sleep and everything changed, changed how you're wondering? I had this strange dream where this person called Dahlia came to me, she spoke of Star and Mikaelson's. How I had been betrayed by them all and how she wanted to help me, I didn't want any part of all this, I didn't want to be mixed up in this war. I just thought it was a dream but she kept appearing to me, each and every time the connection was a lot stronger.

Seemed that both Dahlia and I were on the same page, she assured me that she could help me get everything I wanted with her help. The more I spoke to her, the more I became resentful towards Star because I lost everything I was because of her, I lost the person I once was. I was this venerable person that I was never before, I was to frighten to walk down the street in fear I would be taken back to that crazy house. So my time in the house I looked through my grandmother grimoire and began to strength my magic, with Dahlia encouragement I could feel it growing. We were both on the same page, she wanted what was owed to her and that was a Mikaelson first born, what I wanted was bitter sweet revenge, it was as simple as that. Some say revenge is like cancer to the soul that it will slowly destroy you, I believe otherwise, it was making me a better person it was opening my eyes to the realities around me. Being that no one actually gave a damn about me it was easy to get around unnoticed by the ones that will feel my waft.

Today I was truly impressed with myself as last night Star tried to tap into my ancestor line through Davina to save that slime ball Kol. Even till this day Star and that vial family knew how to manipulate Davina, well that was going to stop. A few talisman and connecting with Dahlia I broke the connection that Star tried to get to take the curse off the youngest Mikaelson. Oh in those few moments it was the best feeling ever to make the infamous Star, the woman who thinks she's untouchable feel useless. Once it was dark I thought it was a good idea to go and celebrate my success, so I headed down to a local bar that I knew that no vamps, witches or wolves would be at, it was a human only place. I sat by the bar sipping on my bourbon feeling real good, this was only the beginning, Dahlia was coming and when she did I had a front row seat to watch the Mikaelson empire crumble.

"Christi?" I heard Damon voice, as I turned he stood there looking dumb fold, like he had seen a ghost. "How are you even here?" His words stumbled out of his mouth as he was trying to grasp the concept of all this. Of course he didn't know about my return from the dead, like I said before I was unimportant now, I did my part for the Mikaelson cause and I was thrown to one side.

"I came back just the same as the other harvest girls, didn't Star tell you?" I acted innocently towards him, of course I knew that Star didn't tell him. All she thought about was herself and whatever was to her advantage. In her eyes all I was is a problem that why she threw me in that place in the first place, so she didn't need to explain anything to Damon.

"No, no she didn't." He spoke as he approached me with a look of curiosity in his eyes, he still looked as handsome as ever, but it wasn't about that anymore. Whatever I once felt for Damon faded like his feeling for me faded with him moving on to the original sister.

"Yeah she likes to keep secrets." I took a sip of my drink and I could feel Damon glaring at me, of course he didn't like me talking about his BFF so badly, well I am sure that I'll open his eyes up about the truth of Star Mikaelson.

"Well it wasn't down to Star to tell me that you're alive, how about you coming to me yourself!" I put my glass and looked at him with disbelief, no matter what he would always defend her even when she was in the wrong.

"Always defending her, you truly think the sun shines out of her ass." I got up from the stool and walked towards the door to leave, there was no reasoning with Damon. He will think that Star is sweet and innocent and defend her with his last dying breath, which is sad because he was too cute to die, oh well that's life as they say.

"Christi am not going to have—" He spoke as he followed me out of the bar walking down the street, maybe it was time for Damon to finally know who Star truly was.

"Did your BFF tell you what's happening to your currently girlfriend? Congrats by the way, you really make such a cute couple." I gave him a wicked smile as he stood there looking a little confused, of course Damon didn't know about Rebekah being trapped in Eva body. Nope they all had him playing stupid and his friend who's always quick to defend hadn't even told him, more fool him.

"That's what all this is about, that you're jealous of Rebekah?" He called out which made me stop in my tracks, I slowly turned to him and he stood there with this typical Damon Salvatore smirk. Which infuriated me because him being in a relationship with a Mikaelson

"Jealous? Oh please don't flatter yourself Damon." I couldn't help but laugh, my whole attraction to Damon and feeling died from the moment I knew what I had to do to save Davina. All that mattered to me was to reveal the truth of those who wear mask, meaning Star, she had turn and taken everything from me and it was time for me to take a few things from her. "I just find it amusing how you're kept in the dark, god what happened to you? When did you become the Mikaelson's bitch?" Damon didn't like the fact I called him there bitch as he attempted to attack me but I used my magic to stop him. "Tusk, tusk, Damon." I spoke as I approached him while he was in pain on the floor.

"What do you want Christi?" He spoke sternly as he tried to get up but there was no use because the thing is I came back from the dead a lot stronger.

"I want nothing sweetie, I just want to open your eyes to the truth." I placed my hands on either side of his head, it was time for Damon to see the truth behind everything. "Time for those blinkers to come off."


	16. I'm A Prisoner To My Decision

**Star P.O.V**

She had finally shown her face, wanting to switch side and be a member of this family to defend the life of an innocent child. Was the face shown to us the real one? I didn't know what to believe anymore when it came down to Freya, to be lied to and betrayed in such a way it's difficult to burry all that had happened. Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you. It's easy to speak those words not to allow the person whom you once thought would be there for you no matter what, that they had your back, but then to learn that the whole time they weren't who you thought they were.

That's what irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by anyone, but the person I once believed, to be a true friend. The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend. The thing about betrayal is never easy to handle and there is no right way to accept it. When trust, once lost, it can't be easily found, not in a year, perhaps not even in a lifetime. If you spend your time hoping someone will suffer the consequences for what they did to your heart, then you're allowing them to hurt you a second time in your mind.

When I looked back to 1490 I was a silly and naive girl, yes a girl, even though I was full grown woman, and see many terrors of the world, I was naive to manipulation. I believed whatever anyone told me, the problem for me back then was that I couldn't ever really see who Niklaus was, any more than I can see what a mirror by itself looks like, because he reflects whoever's around him. He hid well what he truly was from me very well until the whole Petrova doppelgänger came around and Nik wasn't being that cautious. Even though I found out what he and the rest of his family were, I ran to the one person who had been plotting to make sure that this romance didn't succeed. When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, ' _What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it_?' I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't have the person who was worth all the fighting for?

I guess that's why after 500 years I didn't continue to live with regrets, that I chose to follow my heart, because what the heart wants is what the heart want, as much as you fight it, it will always win in the end. I am thankful each and every day that I chose to do that because Nik and I were sync, it's important to have a husband that lives and believes the same way you do. Otherwise, you're asking for problems. Some look at us and think how I could be with someone who such a monster, who only thinks of himself, that is what he portrayed to others around him. The thing is when you're in love, you're capable of learning everything, and knowing things you had never dared even to think, because love is the key to understanding of all the mysteries.

Even unlocking the mystery of Niklaus Mikaelson, here is nothing on earth more beautiful to me than his smile...no sound sweeter than his laughter...no pleasure greater than holding him in my arms. When I was taken from him all those months ago I knew I could never live without him, stubborn little hellion that he is, in this life and the next, Nik is my only hope of happiness. The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon. Through all the trials and tribulations that Nik and I had been through, we have proven to one another that no matter what tries to destroy us, and our family, side by side we can overcome all odds.

So this Freya situation wasn't going to get in between us, with her trying to send chills that Dahlia will appear soon to come and get Chance. I wanted to speak to him about it all when we got home but something else was playing on my mind and that was Damon. He had been kept him in the dark far too long about Rebekah, and he needed to learn the truth. So I went in search to find him and it wasn't easy as I went to all the places that I thought I would find him, and nothing. I tried calling him various times and all I got was his voice mail.

So I went back to the compound with hopes that he would be there, but no luck either. I stayed up all night with the hopes that I would catch him coming home, but he never returned, and at this point I was worrying. The compound was fill with silence as I sat here just waiting, while thoughts went through my mind. I was finally a mother after all these years of longing, here I am stuck in the middle of the family war, trying to save one person or another rather than focusing on son. Things had to change, I had to change I couldn't be the same Star who would get involved in every matter, my baby boy needed me more than Nik, and his family.

Then to top everything off I had received a phone call from Marcel informing me that witches were after Eva Sinclair currently known as Rebekah. Apparently a few of the children from the witch community had gone missing, that the pattern of it all was the same as what Eva would do. This was literally the last thing I needed, as all I wanted to do was put Damon straight on everything that had happened and once again it had to be put on hold. I had an agreement with Josephine for her to stay clear from Rebekah, that I hand over Vincent to them all will be well.

The old bag didn't even give me a chance to bring him to her, well it seems that she and I need to revise are agreement. Before I left I asked Hayley if she wouldn't mind looking after Chance, of course she was happy to. I hated that I kept dumping my son on her, I even feared that he may think that she was his mother instead of me. That me just being paranoid, as Chance's eyes would always light up as soon as I would enter the room, he knew I was his mommy, I guess it the guilt of abandoning him every time to deal with Mikaelson family problem.

I left the compound and made my way across town to Marcel apartment, as I got out of the car Marcel vampires all gave me a strange look. They were probably thinking I was coming here to make trouble or something, considering Marcel and Nik yoyo relationship. As I made my way up the stairs I could hear Josephine and Marcel talking, as I walked in I could see the tension between the both of them while Rebekah stood back with fear in her eyes.

" _Is that your version of an alibi?"_ Josephine stood there with a mocking smile upon her face, while Marcel stood in front of Rebekah staring at her, but remains silent. "Take her." She address the two men that were standing behind her, there was no way I was going to allow her to take Rebekah not after the agreement we made yesterday.

"That won't be happening." Josephine turned around to face me with a displeased look upon her face, whatever happened last night had nothing to do with Rebekah, and I'm going to make that very clear. "Ms. La Rue. It would be a great shame to go against our recent agreement." She stood there with her piercing blue eyes glaring at me, in that moment I felt a chill run down my spine. I wasn't going to let intimidation get the better of me. "Now, I am sorry for your loss, but, Marcel is telling the truth—Rebekah now occupies the body of Eva Sinclair, and she is innocent of this crime." I glanced over at Rebekah who looked terrified, I still couldn't get used to not seeing with her luxurious blonde hair, and not forgetting that cheeky smile. "Now, you have my word, I will find whoever is responsible and make certain that justice is served." Once again I've add something else to my list of things to do totally going against everything I said before, but this was Rebekah, she was like a sister to me there was no way I would allow to be punished for something she didn't commit. Josephine didn't look best pleased with my request, I walked toward her. "But now, I would encourage you all to leave." Another stern look was given to me, I think I had proven to her when we spoke yesterday that I will not tolerate her demands.

"You have 'til tomorrow. After that, it won't matter what I say- witches will stop at nothing to protect their children. That's an impulse I know you can respect." Of course I understood what a parent would do if something was happen to their child, if someone took Chance from me, I would do the same possibly far worse. I watched as the witches leave the premises with concern as I knew that those words were not ideal threats, if I didn't find out who took those children Rebekah would face the consequences.

"Star, I swear I did not harm those children." She spoke breaking me out of my thoughts, she stood there with pleading eyes trying to convince me. I knew she would never do anything to harm young children, that wasn't in Rebekah nature, her whole existence all she has ever wanted was to have a child of her own.

"I know…" I gave her a half-hearted smile before leaving the room, I knew that Marcel would keep Rebekah there, what I needed to do was speak to Nik and Elijah about this new issue that occurred.

My drive back I kept of thinking of ways to break this news to the brothers, I know how protective they can be over their little sister. The thing we didn't need was for Niklaus wanting to spill witches blood down the streets of New Orleans, all because the witches are threatening to harm his sister. Either way I would explain this to them, Nik will just go all war mode, I just hope that his in one of those moods where he actually listens to me rather than going full steam ahead. I arrived back at the compound, when I parked up the car I felt my stomach turn as the nerves were getting the better of me. I got out and made my way up the stairs, I was about to enter the living room, but I heard a noise in the dining room. As I walked in I saw the dining table laid out with a banquet of various types of food.

"There you are. Finally." I heard Nik voice from behind me, I turned to see him standing there with his huge smile on his face. "Our guest of honour will be here momentarily." He placed a kiss on my cheek before walking pass me taking a sit at the table. Nik was up to something and who would be make all this effort for?

"Strange, our house is openly absent of our inhuman guests." I thought after the wedding and now the wolves that were apart of Hayley and Jackson pack being hybrids, this place would be filled with them to protect Chance and Hope from the coming of the wicked witch.

"I sent Hayley and her poorly groomed husband off to spend the day with their werewolf brethren to test the limits of their new abilities." Which meant that Chance and Hope were both out of the way for whatever Nik had planned here. When Nik would throw some kind of dinner party it would never end well. "Leaving me to deal with family business as I see fit." He hated the fact that Hayley and Jackson had a say in the way things went down, by right they did, Hayley was Hope's mom, she had every much right as I do to find ways in keeping our children safe.

"Whatever you are planning here? Don't." Nik rolled his eyes, he knew that I knew him far too well, this little gathering was most likely to end in some kin d of blood bath.

"All I'm planning is a simple chat with a long-lost relative." I felt my jaw drop as that long lost relative would only be one person, that's Freya. What the hell did Nik have planned? I didn't like the idea of having that lying bitch in our home, everything that spews out of her mouth is lies.

"You have to be kidding… Everything that comes out of her mouth is lies." I tried to contain my anger but it was proven difficult, just bringing up her name stirred up an inferno of rage within me.

"I do not understand why you hold so much hatred towards her. Would you like to explain?" Nik stood there arching his brow, waiting for me to spill all to him, but no was not the time nor place to be telling him what Freya did all those years ago. If he knew she was the one who was keeping me from him, that she played a huge part in the deception of faking my death. He would surly kill her, and I couldn't allow that to happen. Not because once upon a time Bethany/Freya was someone important in my life, no I couldn't tell him the truth behind it all because it would send him further off the edge by killing another family member.

"I just don't trust her." That was the only thing I could tell him, he slowly approached me with loving eyes as he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Sweetheart, there may be an off-chance Freya has some information that could protect our son, I'd prefer she share it on my terms." I understood that he wanted to get as much information as possible about this Dahlia threat, and maybe I should just allow him to do this. Nik wasn't a man that can be easily manipulated, so in truth I didn't have much to fear. "Ah! I think I hear her now!" We both turned to the door just as Freya walks into the dining room, smiling at the both of us. "Sister! Well, come in! Come in! Make yourself comfortable." I could that Freya looks slightly nervous, but smiles warmly at the both of us.

"I have a few thing to do, enjoy your sibling time." I walked out of the room before anything else could be said to me. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her, Nik want to seek to get answers about Dahlia it didn't mean that I needed to be around.

It was time for me to start dealing with my part of the deal and bring Vincent to Josephine, so she will get off Rebekah case. I knew after Freya took away Finn procession over his body, he was brought to Elijah new apartment. When I arrived I saw Vincent sitting on a bed, leaning his elbows against his knees and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumbs as though he has a headache.

"Morning! How you feeling?" I asked as I entered the room, he groaned as if he had some kind of hangover, I guess having your body taken over for months there would be some kind side effects.

"Nauseous. Can't concentrate." He sighs, as I walked further into the room. "Can't really do any magic. But, I suppose that was the point—" He picks up something off the plate on the nightstand next to him "—Seeing as I can smell the lobilia flower you've been putting in my food." Well there was no way I was going to allow him to have any powers, Vincent was in that crazy witch house and there was a reason behind that. So I asked Marcel to slip that into his food.

"Can't be too careful with witches, hmm?" I took a seat in the chair opposite him, he sat there looking at me sceptically.

"Hmm. I'm from the Tremé. Witches from there, they're a little bit of a harder breed than what it is you're used to. Yeah, they're gonna want me back." The Tremé witches were known to be not the friendliest of all the witches in New Orleans, I had cross paths with a few of them in my time. It was time for me to wipe that cocky smile off his face.

"Actually, they already do what you back. Yeah, a matter of fact—" I reached into my purse and pulled out today paper, then laid it down on the nightstand next to Vincent. "—They've wanted you back for nine months." Vincent's eyes grow wide in shock as he looks at the newspaper that I had just placed next to him. Vincent looked at me in disbelief, I pointed at the paper. "Check the date!" Vincent picks up the newspaper to examine it. "You might notice a little time gap." He looked up at me with widen eyes, obviously horrified by what he had just read.

"What'd you do to me?" He demanded, he really thought this was all down to me? Well it seems that I need to put him straight about this.

"Oh, me? I can't make nine months vanish. No, your issue is with a guy named Finn. He took possession of your body. Got into all kinds of trouble, too. Made some nasty enemies, I might add." Those being the Mikaelson, and the wolves and the list could go on and on, basically Finn really did mess things up for this poor guy.

"Whoa." He spoke extremely overwhelmed as he held his hands, clearly struggling to believe what he's hearing, and keeps glancing from the newspaper to me and back anxiously while he processes this revelation.

"Look, I'll tell you all about it, but first, you gotta tell me about a Tremé witch that you might know- Eva Sinclair." I notice that the sound of Eva's name, Vincent quickly turns his head to look at me, and when he realizes I being serious, he just shakes his head in exasperation. "Sore subject?" I asked suspiciously as I notice the mention of her name really did bring some form anger to the surface.

"Mmhmm." He smiles patronizingly but it soon fades away. "I'm done talking." He grits his teeth in annoyance before walking out of the room.

It seems that I needed a little more help on this matter, the only way I was going to get anything on Eva was to use a bit of a scare tactic. I knew just the person who was willing to protect Rebekah as much as I did, that would be Marcel. So I went to his apartment to speak to him, I told him about Vincent being stubborn and walking away, Marcel seemed rather confident that he could turn that all around. He asked me to go to Russo and he would be there shortly after having a little conversation with Vincent himself. So I waited at the bar, and consumed a few bourbons, while my mind reflected over what could possibly be going on back at the compound with Nik and Freya. What lies she was telling him? Nik was smart he wouldn't fall for those dough like eyes, he will see right through Freya and know she has some form of agenda.

"Star, you sure that you want to do this..." Marcel spoke breaking me out of my thoughts, he knew that talking to Vincent was going to be difficult considering a few weeks back he was willing to blow up the house with my son in.

"The guy practically tried to kill my son." I spoke as I began to pour myself another drink, even earlier it was difficult for me not to lash out at him for what he did. The only reason why he wasn't dead already is because I needed him as bargaining chip to the coven, so they can leave Rebekah alone.

"Well, not this guy. Vincent Griffith is just another victim." Marcel was right he was a victim to all this, I need to remind myself of that before I attempt to speak to him again.

"Yes, but as of yesterday, he was Finn. I just... need another drink first." I took a big gulp of the second glass of bourbon that poured for myself. Marcel stands up and walks over to the door to call out for one of the vampires standing guard outside.

"Bring him in!" Two vampire guards bring Vincent inside, who jerks out of their grip and looks at Marcel in aggravation.

"What is this, Marcel? You dragging me from one dump to another without telling me what's going on, man?" Vincent was clearly not impressed being treated this way, I felt a sense of remorse to him, and he had no idea what Finn had him do in the last nine months. Well it was time for him to be fully informed, this time there wasn't going to be an option of him walking away.

"'Dump?' Ouch. And I thought changing the venue might brighten your mood! Maybe it's me? So, how about I give you a chance to talk to my friend here." He points at me while I stood there with my arms crossed a couple feet away, as soon as Vincent saw who I was he rolled his eyes. "You be nice, a'ight? Or I won't." He turns to face me "I'll be right outside." Marcel leaves with the vampire guards to give us some privacy.

"Would you like to sit down?" Vincent looks around at the new environment, but doesn't say anything. "Okay... I never got to introduce myself before, but I'm Star Mika—" He didn't even allow me to finish off my sentence as he interrupted me.

"Look, whoever you are, you should know this isn't gonna work. I do not break. Not for vampires, and not for pretty-faced... whatever you are." He was a tough cookie that was for sure and maybe going in with threats wasn't the approach, it was time for more friendly approach.

"Well, that's a relief, because I got the feeling you were kind of obsessed with me." Which was true as Finn kept commenting on my appearance, was that to annoy Nik or was that him being a sleezball. In that moment Vincent actually cracked a smile, maybe he won't be that difficult to crack.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Star behaviour of late had been very on edge, one moment she would be absolutely fine, the next she would be flying off the rails. This especially happened more so since my eldest sibling turned up claiming to want to help stop Dahlia, in that moment Star was truly consumed with rage as she asked her to leave. I wanted to ask her why the hatred? Why did she hold so much resentment towards her? She didn't speak much, she kept her thoughts to herself, when I walked into our bedroom I watched her from a far as stared into the mirror looking at herself lost in thought. Star stood and stared at herself, the mirror showed her the beautiful woman the world saw, all they saw, and somehow it didn't seem right.

I knew inside of her there was fireworks and rage, love and frustrations, ambition and fear. All they saw was brown hair and the kind of blue eyes you forget while you're still looking at them. I watched as she ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges and grooves and the layer of dust that clung. She looked lost and confused, but happy and certain. She was like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding.

That when I knew I couldn't let her suffer in silence no longer, this fate that Esther had placed upon our son, we needed answers, and only person who could give that was Freya. So I had a banquet for for a king laid out, to make her feel somewhat welcomed into our home, this was of course a charade I wasn't going to welcome this long lost sibling with open arms. Answers were needed history to be told, the only way that could happen was with a good old fashion sit down. When I tried to explain what I had planned to Star, once again she was on full defensive mode asking me not to do this. Star wasn't going to stop me in find out information about Dahlia, the somewhat truth behind this all. She stormed off as soon as Freya turned up, of course she looked even more nervous after the stern look Star gave as she left. Of course I wasn't going to do this sit down alone, Elijah joined us shortly after. I watched as Freya held a witch-hoop in her hands examining it carefully.

"This witch-hoop, it's Danish. Is this from when you all lived in Copenhagen in the 1500s?" She question as she looked over at me, it seems that my long lost sibling had a true eye for enchanted artefacts.

"Quite the eye!" She gave me a sheepishly smile as she placed it back down. All that kept running through my mind in that moment was how insisted Star spoke that Freya was a liar, I mean she may be right about that, but that wasn't what was playing on my mind. It was the fact that Star spoke with so much anger and hatred in her voice when speaking of a woman whom she didn't know, was this something I should be concerned about?

"Forgive me- are we here to discuss family heirlooms, or do we have more pressing concerns?" Elijah spoke a little impatiently, my brother has been off his game since the moment that Hayley wedded that oaf Jackson.

"Please excuse my brother's lack of decorum. He's been in a foul mood of late. But, he is right." I wanted to do a little more talking before going into full integration mode about Dahlia, but it seems that Elijah wasn't in the mood for foreplay. "I did ask you here in the hopes that you would share some of Dahlia's secrets. So, without further ado, let's get to it!" The three of us took our seats at the table, Freya clears her throat awkwardly as she looked at the both of us. I had nothing against her, but I find it rather odd that this prophecy of Dahlia return and our sister whom was taken over a thousand years ago appears out of the blue.

"The first thing you should know is that Dahlia is the most powerful witch I've ever seen." I've heard this umpteenth times about so called powerful witches, and each and every one of them a total disappointment. "She craves more power still. Right now she is like me- limited to one year of life in a century. But, she wants to be free of that restriction." Freya seemed rather nervous as she spoke, I could hear her heart beating rapidly like a humming bird, and she was certainly frighten of something. "To gain true immortality. And that is why she will come here- drawn by your son to take the child's power for herself. And she would kill anyone who would defy her." There was one thing that was certain there was no way she would even come close to my son, I will have no hesitation in killing another relative.

"And yet you would defy her?" Elijah opposed an excellent question, Freya was defying her merely by telling us this so called truth behind why Dahlia wants my child. Why wasn't she fearing for her life?

"I don't have a choice. She will never let me be free. My one chance is to align with you and kill her." I glance over at Elijah who looked troubled by this revelation, but I wasn't convinced by Freya pled, she was being rather blasé for my liking.

"Well, now that we're all suitably motivated, let's talk specifics!" That what I wanted I didn't want to hear anything else apart from that, I wanted to know how I could kill this witch. Freya sat across from me taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"For you to understand, I need to start from the beginning."

 **Flashback—Kingdom Of Norway, 977 A.D.**

 _I was taken from my mother at the ages of five, I was scared, crying for my mother, confused to who this woman was who had taken me. The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, no matter how much time passed I missed my mother and father deeply. Dahlia didn't like to see me cry she would tell me that she was my family now, and I needed to accept I would never see my family again. Once again Dahlia wanted me to help her perform some spell, we stood outside the cottage, and I watched as Dahlia creating a magic circle out of ash and using it to draw Runic symbols within the circle that were alphabet runes "algiz," "kaunaz," "gebu," "teiwaz," and "laguz." Around them, Dahlia has set up tall torches whose flames are quite large and are arranged in the form of a pentagram._ _After taking me from my family, Dahlia used me to forge a new brand of connective magic, one that augmented my power even as it allowed her to draw from me._

" _Take my hand and begin your chants." Hesitantly I took her hand, I had no idea what I was doing, but all I did know was that I had to do as she asked or I would face the consequences._

" _Med dette seglet, cum saluta nobis saman. Med dette seglet, cum saluta nobis saman." As we chant, the torches' flames flare brightly as they increase in size. I gasped in surprise and awe as I had never seen anything like this before, while Dahlia's head rolls backward as she feels the surge in power from drawing on her. Once it's passed, Dahlia looks down at me as I held her hand tightly, and looking at me curiously. Dahlia smiles, obviously pleased by the outcome of the spell. She looks around and begins to hum a tune that she always hums, it was kind like a lullaby._ _Once we were bonded, Dahlia became_ _unstoppable_ _. She wasted no time proving her might. The chief of a nearby village threatened to run us off, accusing Dahlia of witchcraft. She decided to make an example out of the entire encampment- men, women, and children._

 **Present Day**

"She killed them all with a wave of her hand. That was my first inkling of the power Dahlia had. Over the course of a thousand years, she's only grown stronger." She turns toward me with a worrisome look upon her face. "And she will bring all her power to bear against you when she comes for your child." I was terrified by this revelation, I love both of my children deeply, the connection that a father has to his children is endless. Chance was something that Star and I had always wanted, we both thought that it would never happen, now he was here his life was in immortal danger.

"Excuse me." Elijah spoke as he looked at his ringing phone, he steps out into the hall and answers the call. I saw this as an opportunity to find out more about this devious Dahlia, I know she was cunning as from the great beyond she had control of Star, the wickedness that spawned out of her by Dahlia control was like nothing I had never seen.

"Your stories are fascinating, and Dahlia does indeed sound dreadful, but Elijah and I have killed our fair share of evil witches." I wanted to make it all clearly that even though Freya was telling a frightening story, we had gone against witches and won, even the original witch had nothing on us.

"Not like her." Freya insisted, of course she was going to play Dahlia as the worst evil there is, maybe she was right, as I had had first-hand experience what she was capable. I looked up to see Elijah entering the room with displeased look upon his face.

"What are her weaknesses?" He question as he took a seat back at the table, this should be interesting to hear as she must have a form of weakness everyone has one.

"She's paranoid. Obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love, or revenge." She didn't sound too hard to take down, it seems that mind games maybe the way to go with a psychotic aunt.

"Yes, I believe I'm familiar with the type." As Elijah speaks he looks over at me and gives me a knowing look, but I just smirked as he was trying to indicate that it seems to be a family trait.

"When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline, intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power." The women in that family truly hungered for power, now it all makes sense why my mother longed for such power. "That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires." Everything began to make sense to me, the reason behind us becoming immortal wasn't truly about protecting our self from the werewolves in the nearby village. It was to stop us from having a family, so Dahlia wouldn't come for our first born, that another dirty secret would never be revealed. "And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded that I bear the firstborn that would add to her power, but, I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did- as a slave." Her eyes fill with tears. "So, I vowed never to love. Never to have a child of my own." She starts to cry, and Elijah looks troubled as he watched her. "Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me."

 **Flashback—Kingdom Of Norway, Late 10TH/Early 11TH Century**

 _Dahlia was setting up magic circle on the floor of our cottage with salt, complete with more Runic alphabet symbols around the inside. She hums as she places various herbs inside the circle while I watched fearfully._ _Till the day that she took the last of what little freedom I had left._ _Dahlia makes a spiral in the earthen floor of the cottage inside the magic circle with her finger before waving her hands over it. After a moment, she gasps and her eyes roll back as she feels the spell successfully complete itself. Afterward, she stands to her feet holds out her hand toward me._

" _Take my hand." She stood there with a smile on her face, I stood in the same spot as I didn't want to do any of this no longer. I looked_ _at Dahlia shaking my head and backs away from her._

" _No. This is not right. You've already taken_ _everything_ _from me!_ _I will_ _not_ _follow you into this madness!" This was the first time I had stood up to her and in that moment it felt so right, until she looked at me, and smiles coldly._

" _Don't be_ _stupid_ _. I'm offering you_ _eternal life_ _. We will sleep for a century and wake with a power unlike_ _any_ _that's ever been seen! It's what we wanted!" This was what she wanted not me. I didn't want any part of any of this, this was all her, I had no choice, I was forced for years to compile._

" _It's what_ _you_ _wanted!" I yelled at her for the first time, and_ _Dahlia's smile falls as she begins to lose her patience. I knew I had crossed a line with her, the tears began to fall down my cheeks. "_ _Please, do not bind me with this curse!"_ _Dahlia lowers her hand, looking saddened by this reaction, and for a moment, Dahlia had relented. After a moment, though, Dahlia roughly grabs my hands and pulls me into the circle despite my protests._

" _Ungrateful child! You will thank me for this, in one century or the next."_ _She begins to chant the spell. "Magi somn et immortalis, binde oss."_

 **Present Day**

"And so we slept, our magic accruing over time." She spoke as the tears flood down her cheeks. "Until we woke, filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence I've suffered for the last ten centuries." I began to laugh fakely, and Freya shoots me a glare, she called that suffering if anything that was a walk in the park what she went through. One thing I couldn't understand is… If she hated the life with Dahlia why no see the end to it all.

"Well, that's quite the ordeal, isn't it? But, it does beg the question- why not end it yourself?" As soon as the words passed my lips Elijah shakes his head in disgust at my words and tries to stop me from talking, but I continued. "A high enough bridge, a tight enough noose? You must have considered it." Freya closes her eyes and sighs in frustration, it wasn't anything difficult if she hated her life so much why not end it all.

"Long ago, I did consider it. But, Dahlia would never give me even that freedom." I was surprised by this answer, and almost guilty for what he said, of course I knew nothing of the life she had. "I would later learn that the spell made me like her- immortal and impervious to harm." She laughs bitterly and wipes the tears from her face. "So, you see, I am like you: a creature of great power, cursed for all time." Freya was immortal? That was interesting but even one whom is immortal has a way of dying, I just need to found out exactly how that can be achieved.

Of course Elijah gave Freya compassion while she cried, he saw as family, but I saw her as a stranger, I didn't trust her no in the slightest. Rebekah had returned and informed me of what had been happening, the witches seem to think she had been taken children from the coven, she spoke of how Star was dealing with the situation. I couldn't help but smile as Star was standing up to these witches protecting her family, the witches had no idea what she was capable of. My thought were broken when Elijah brought Freya to the upstairs living room, where Rebekah and I were waiting, Freya immediately walks toward Rebekah to greet her.

"Rebekah!" She smiled as Rebekah stands up, and the two squeeze each other's hands. "It's good to see you again." Watching all this was sickening, the way Rebekah was being so accepting over Freya, believing that she was no form of threat to us.

"And you! Although I'd prefer better circumstances." The two sit next to each other on the couch while Elijah stands off to the side. I was sitting in the corner with a drink, with my back turned to them, and obviously annoyed by being overruled by Elijah.

"You needn't worry. Elijah explained the problem, and I can help." She spoke confidently, this infuriated me as who did she think she was coming here thinking that she was the solution to our problem, as if she was our saviour.

"Rather confident, aren't we?" I muttered loudly before turning around, Freya turns to look at me, partly amused and partly confused, but when I don't even acknowledge her, she just scoffs and turns back to Rebekah.

"The spirit of the host body is powerful, but I can cast a spell." She brushes Rebekah's cheek with her hand. "Put you in a deep sleep, and then suppress this other essence. You'll be just fine." I could that Rebekah felt unsettle about all this, there was no way I was going to allow this outsider to lay a finger on my sister.

"Lovely. When do we start?" She spoke nervously, this just anger me further, what Rebekah deluded to be intrusting her life to this witch!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. She spouts off some magical diagnosis, and we are all supposed to applaud?" I snapped, of course both of my siblings were not amused with my comment but all I was doing was speaking the truth that they both hide behind the rose tinted glasses that they wear.

"Nik, she's trying to help!" Rebekah snaps, I walked towards her, my sister needs to open her eyes and understand that intrusting Freya isn't our only option, that Star is doing everything in her power to save Rebekah from this dark fate.

"Yes, but for the sake of keeping our options open, why not write down your spells and incantations, that way we can have them double-checked by an impartial third party? Say, Davina? She'd love to prove me wrong." Davina would absolutely love that, and it would certainly be a way to find out Freya true intension, Star was so adamant to not trust her and something tells me she right.

"I doubt she'd be able to understand my magic, let alone have the power to execute it." She was clearly offend by my gesture, but I didn't care, I didn't care I hurt whatever feelings she may have. I was not going to intrust my sister life with someone who was a good story teller that know how to pull at heart strings.

"Oh, so you're my only hope, then? Seems rather convenient, doesn't it?" Rebekah looks appalled at my attitude and rolls her eyes dramatically, and Freya is both hurt and betrayed, like I gave a damn.

"I knew it would be difficult to earn your trust, Niklaus. Your reputation precedes you." I smiled mockingly at her as she stands and walks towards me. "But, if we are to face Dahlia together, you will have to trust me. Given the peril that Rebekah now faces, are you truly incapable of giving me even a chance to prove myself?" I rolled my eyes and turns back toward the bar, trust had to be earnt not by telling me some sob story. "I know I appear as an outsider, but I have dreamt of you all for a thousand years." Her voice was irritating me, she was trying to pull no the heart strings once again, but I will not be fooled by her actions. She was brought up by Dahlia who to say this isn't a trick to get closer to my son. "Elijah- when you were in Esther's womb, she would ask me to sing to you. I would feel her belly as I did." She laughs. "How you would kick. She would say it was as if Thor himself had raised his hammer—"

"—And summoned thunder and lightning." Elijah finishes off her sentence, she was truly trying to win his side with fairy-tale stories. "Mother rarely mentioned you, but when she did, she would say how enchanted you were with the prospect of my birth." Elijah was being a fool falling for her every word, speak of past, a time where it was all rainbows and unicorns.

"How I wanted more brothers. And a sister—" She looks over at Rebekah, who smiles at her affectionately. "—more than anything." I continued to stew in the corner, trying to control my temper as I didn't want to hear any of this no longer. "But between Esther and Dahlia, that wish was taken from me. I was ruined by those who raised me. If nothing else, at least we have that in common." She looks over at me as I continued scowling silently across the room, before turning back to Elijah. "There is nothing that can replace what was taken from us. But, I hope we can make something better in its place. All you have to do is trust me." Before anyone can say anything, Star appeared from behind her, with a flick of her wrist she breaks her neck. Rebekah tries to intervene, but she wasn't fast enough, while I stood there shocked by her actions.

"Star!" Rebekah stated furiously.

"Well, that's enough of that, don't you think?" She looks at Freya body in the ground, in that moment there was a look vengeance in her eyes. Both Rebekah and Elijah both swarm around her, livid at what she has just done.

"It seems that now we can have a proper family meeting." The three of them look over at me, both Elijah and Rebekah with a look of despair, while Star seemed rather pleased with herself.

 **Star P.O.V**

Talking to Vincent was difficult, of course hearing everything he heard from me about the things he had done over the last nine months. I felt remorse towards him rather than hatred, Marcel was right none of this was Vincent fault what happened. Everything was all Finn fault, the look of despair on his face as I began to unravel everything really did pull on my heartstrings. All I wanted from him was to help me with this Eva problem, that he could give me some information on her. I didn't want to push him not after him coming to terms with the fact of all the destruction Finn because he was a very wanted man. I explained the situation with the witches, that they are accusing Rebekah of these missing children, he didn't utter a word as I spoke, all I asked for him to think on it.

I decided to go back to the compound to talk to Nik about this predicament with Rebekah, I tried to figure out in my mind how I was going to explain all this to him. When I arrived I walked in what seemed like some form of family reunion, my temper got the better of me and I used magic to snap Freya neck. Believe me when I say this I thoroughly enjoy doing that after everything she had done, of course Rebekah and Elijah weren't too happy with me, but in all honestly I didn't care. Whereas Nik took a calmer approach which surprised me I expected him to be just as mad, but instead he took me to one side and explained everything that had been told to them all. Of course Nik was very sceptical about what was told, whereas Elijah and Rebekah seemed to be lapping up Freya every word.

Here we all were in the room, glares being shared two and throw, while Freya was laying lifelessly on the floor, where Rebekah is checking on her. She was furious as she looks over at me, Nik was pacing along one side of the room while Elijah paces along the other.

"Was that absolutely necessary Star?" Rebekah was clearly annoyed with the fact that I put Freya in her place, and the fact that her and Elijah were falling for her sob story annoyed me. None of them knew who Freya was, how she can manipulate people as she did to me, and from what Nik told me she was doing that to the three of them. Of course Nik wasn't foolish he could see pass Freya façade.

"Oh, please, she was insufferable." Nik defended me, plus in truth he couldn't stand her, that worked in my favour, for once he took in my words about not trusting her. If they knew what length Freya went in 1490, none of them would be upset over her dead corps on the ground, each of them would wanted the opportunity to have done it themselves.

"That was ridiculous, even for you!" Elijah spoke in a fit of rage while pointing at me, Freya had truly gotten to him.

"You've only just met her! Let's not get sentimental. Besides, if she was telling the truth about being immortal, she'll awaken shortly. If she was lying, good riddance." I didn't want nor needed her help against this coming of Dahlia, I may have not been here during Freya story time, but I do not believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

"Yes. Of course, if she wakes, she'll be willing to help us with unbridled enthusiasm." Elijah was annoying me with the way he was protecting someone who he hardly knew.

"She played you for fools! Can you not see that?" It seems that Freya did a performance of a life time to have them convince of her sob story. "She spins a sad story about a small child taken by an evil witch, and you fall over yourselves to mend what's broken!" It wasn't their fault that this happened, that she was taken by deranged witch because her mother wasn't exactly a mother by just handing over her first born.

"How can you be so certain?" Rebekah spoke with annoyance in her voice as she shot a look, I knew if the truth came out about the connection I have with Freya it would change a lot things. One being Nik going on some kind vengeance mode, right now I didn't need him to be concerned with what happened in the past.

"Star…" Nik spoke in a stern voice as he approached me. "Answer the question." In that moment I knew I could lie, but having Nik standing in front of me with concern eyes, it was something I couldn't do, the truth had to be told. The consequences of what happens after it all comes out is on Freya head, she's chosen to play with fire.

"We knew one another 500 years ago." I looked around the room to see them all with widen eyes, I needed for them to understand that she wasn't what she seems. "She was a liar then, and a liar now!" There was no way that anything Freya was telling us now was the truth, she had to be a part of this quest that Dahlia is on in hopes of taking my son.

"Didn't you think this should have been brought to our attention, that you know that our sister was alive?" Elijah raised his voice at me which was something he had never done before, I didn't know back then that she was their sister, she kept all that under wraps and now I'm the one who's getting yelled at?

"You will refrain yourself speaking to my wife in that manner." Nik growled as he and Elijah were nose to nose, I knew if I didn't intervene this would turn into a brawl.

"I didn't know she was your sister. She told me her name was Bethany—" As soon as I spoke the name Bethany, Elijah took a step back from Nik, all eyes were on me, and it was really one of those awkward situation right now.

"Bethany? Wasn't she—" Rebekah began to say but I soon cut her off before she could finish off her sentence.

"My friend. A witch who I thought I could trust with my secret, I was a fool back then, but I'm not one now." She comes here after 500 years offering her help thinking that we would all be pleased, no there no way I want her anywhere near my child. I felt Dahlia craving for power, how she is hell set on taking it no matter what, throwing Freya in to the mix just to confuse the emotional balance within this family. From what I can see right now it's working.

"All this anger and rage, because she somehow betrayed you?" Rebekah asked as she slowly began to approach me, there was a tone to her voice that I didn't like. As if I was lying about Freya, just that alone really stirred up some real anger that had been dwelling from the moment that she had returned.

"You don't know her like I do, she's manipulative." I looked down at Freya lifeless body on the ground. "She made fearful of the new creature to the world, she's the reason why…." The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I hated the fact that she made me so vulnerable that she made me fear the one person who I've ever truly loved in my whole life time, she made out to all be monsters, but they weren't. I missed out on 500 year not being with Nik because I believed her lies, I had been on the run so he wouldn't know of my existence.

"She was the one who assisted you in your death?" Niklaus broke me out of my trail of thoughts, as I looked up I could see him looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. Everyone see Nik as heartless as a man who has no feelings, but what happen on that night 1490 had affect him deeper than anyone would ever know.

"Whatever agenda Freya may have had, she's here now to make sure that Dahlia doesn't take Chance." Elijah was still siding with a person who he hardly knew, it was like there was no winning with him, all he saw is she was family so she should be given the benefit of the doubt. Hadn't he learnt anything in the last thousand years about his siblings? Each and everyone one of them were on their own agenda at some point or another, and that also including him.

"Her agenda back then was to make it certain that there would never be a child." Elijah rolls his eyes in annoyance and kneels down to check on Freya. "My only question now is, what's in it for her now?" There was more to this story than what she told them all, Freya may have put an act on with me all those years ago, but there was a part of her that I did know, and _helping_ us defeat Dahlia was going to come at a price.

"Well, whatever the truth may be, she's in no position to help us now." Elijah spoke as he got up from the ground and began to walk out of the room, Rebekah gave me an apologetic look before following him. This is exactly what Freya wanted, she didn't come here to help, she came here to break this family apart.

"You know Star right, Elijah!" Nik spoke up, and Elijah stops and turns back to the both of, I knew that Nik was fed up with his attitude that Elijah wasn't even hearing me out. "We can't have an alliance with someone we can't trust." Elijah look unamused by Nik outburst, but in the end this was OUR child that we were keeping safe, so why would we chose to intrust his life in someone would couldn't be trusted.

"You, and Star don't trust her, and that is your choice. I only hope that choice comes from a place of reason...Not fear." Elijah turns away and leave the room, I could see that his words got to Nik as he stood there looking down at Freya deep in thought.

It was time for me and Freya to have a one on one chat, but Nik was against it, he wanted the both of us to speak to her without the interference from his siblings. So he picked up Freya lifeless corps and told me to follow, I was more concern now what he would do to her after learning that she was the reason behind us being a part for all those years. In the car Nik didn't speak a word, as I looked at him I knew his mind was churning, thinking about everything he had just learnt. He brought us to the bell tower where we discovered that Freya was helping Finn in his quest to end Chance life, all because of this Dahlia threat. Nik laid Freya on the ground within moments she awakens with a gasp after her body finally heal her snapped neck. She looks confused as she looks around and tries to figure out where she is. When her eyes lock with mine I could see that she remembers what happened and becomes angry and frustrated.

"Ah, you're awake. Well, clearly your restorative powers are not renowned for their speed." Nik spoke to her in a mocking tone, Freya eyes were still locked with mine. Who would have thought that once upon a time we were once friend, and now enemies?

"You dare lay your hands on me?" She spoke as she got up from the ground, she may not like what I did to her but I thoroughly enjoyed it, it's a shame she actually woke. "Why did you bring me here?" She demanded as she looked at the both of us, I didn't know why he brought her here, but I'm guessing it had to do with the fact he wanted somewhere quite for us to talk.

"I couldn't very well have you stay in my home. That honour is something I reserve for those I consider family." He sat there with a smirk on his face while Freya seemed upset by his comment, did she truly think she can make her claim to be there sibling and everything was going to be perfect?

"So you refuse me as your sister?" She spoke with disbelief in her voice, she certainly didn't do her homework when it came to Niklaus, and he wasn't as easily influence as the others.

"Well, you had a lovely audition. It just didn't seem to be the right fit." Freya wasn't enjoying Nik talking down to her, I could see it in her eyes the anger building up, but she gained her composure.

"I think Elijah felt otherwise. Rebekah, too." She was right she really did do a right number on those two, but they didn't know her like I did, and something tells me she didn't tell the whole truth behind the last thousand years.

"Yes, you did a fine job of convincing them with all your melodramatic tales. Knowing you as well as I do, I suspect you were not entirely forthcoming." I finally spoke up, this didn't please her in the slightest as Freya knew out of everyone I knew her cunning ways, I wasn't going to be fooled like the others.

"The truth is, Elijah and Rebekah can be a bit naive when it comes to family relations. Case in point, their unending faith in me!" Nik didn't need to kick himself down like that even with his irrational ways there was always a reason behind his madness. "I repay that loyalty by guarding them against treachery they cannot see, and I suspect you are very treacherous indeed. You wish to worm your way into my family—I want to know why." Nik was getting straight to the point there was no way that Freya could fool him, and the look upon her face right now just shows she can't hid anything from him. "So, sister, I'm going to give you one last chance to tell the full truth. I suggest you don't muck it up." He was giving her opportunity to speak which is more than I would have done. This was his call he wanted to hear her out then fine, but I'm not going to believe a word that comes out of her mouth.

"You want to know why I hate Dahlia." Nik looked surprised and intrigued by this response, while I just rolled my eyes to her dramatics. "Dahlia sent me to seek Star, she knew that all of Esther children were immortal vampires, but there was a way for one of the two sons to still have a child… That was Star." I stood there speechless, everything that happened was all a cunning plan also so I could bare a firstborn child for Dahlia, and it didn't even matter to who either. Just hearing that anger me, they both treated me as if I was some kind harlot.

"So you met me by that harbour, took me in. Also you could parade me in front of Niklaus, and Elijah in hopes I would bare one of their children!" I lost my temper at this point because everything was being made that little more clearer, I want to hit her punch her in the face for being disloyal, but Niklaus held my hand firmly in his grip. I could see from the look upon his face that he was just as disgusted by all this as I was, but he was keeping his composure which surprised me.

"At first yes." She spoke in defeat with her back turned to us, after a moment she turned to look at the both of us, guilt filled her eyes. "Then when I saw you and Niklaus together, the connection—" A huge smile grew on her face as she spoke, but neither Nik nor I were smiling right now. "—I knew I couldn't allow Dahlia request to go on no longer." Nik let go of my hand and stood onto his feet, he paced for a moment not uttering a word while Freya stood nervously, I was waiting for Nik to pounce on her.

"That's when you told Star that people such as myself will use her to their advantage." He spoke just above a whisper, before stopping his pacing and finally looked at Freya "That's why you made her so fearful of what I truly was that it drove her to fake her own death!" That was a very sore subject to Nik, the death of his greatest love, the hurt of that would never fade away, even if I'm still beside him that feeling of loss was a scar on his heart that would never truly be healed.

"I wanted to protect Star, I knew it would destroy her more when the day came that Dahlia came for your son. So I did whatever it took for that not to happen." Even hearing all this didn't excuse everything that happened, my concern right now was Nik falling for all this as Freya had a way with her words. "As soon as Star was place upon that ship taking her to Europe, that when the punishment came. Dahlia was furious that I failed. I met a man called Matthias. We knew each other for one perfect year in the early 1500s. I loved him more than my own life, and Dahlia allowed me to love him." Sorrow filled her eyes once again, I knew what direction she was going to take this story, that she was maiden that received the punishment for not complying. If she had told the truth back then none of this would be happening right now, it could have all be dealt with before any child became involved

"Of course. She wanted you to bear her another firstborn." I spoke sarcastically, Freya looked at me her eyes filled with tears, in that moment she looked broken, and I actually felt a little remorse towards her.

"I broke my vow and gave into love, and that led to the darkest moment of my life. The day when I tried to steal from Dahlia that which she wanted most." Every part of me was screaming to leave that I didn't want to hear about this made up story of how devastating her life was with Dahlia.

"And what, precisely, was that?" Freya starts to cry and hesitates for a moment, her voice breaking when she eventually speaks.

"My son."

 **Flashback- Norway, Kalmar Union, Early 15** **th** **Century**

 _I was sobbing as Matthias, who is bleeding from his eyes and nose, starts to cough up blood and fall to his knees._ _Matthias only wanted our son to be born free. For that, Dahlia cursed him to death. As I was kneeled over_ _Matthias' lifeless body and sobbing, looked up to see Dahlia nearby, frowning at me._ _I knew that I'd never be free of her, that my child would be born a_ _slave. I knew what I had to do, so as soon as Dahlia left me to grieve, I headed into the cottage where I was desperately searches through dozens of bottles of potions before finding one I needed, I quickly drank it._ _To spare us both the horrors of the life I'd known, I took a bottle of Dahlia's strongest poison. D_ _ahlia rushes into the cottage to find that I had already ingested the poison, and I turned to face my aunt I began to sway on my feet, I could feel the effects of the poison seeping into my blood stream._

" _I gave you_ _everything!_ _And you dare to take what is_ _mine_ _?" Dahlia felt betrayed by my actions, but I would not allow my son to live the life of horror as I had for the last 500 years. She was not going to be victorious with this, not after everything she has done._

" _Yes." where the last words I spoke before I fell to_ _the floor, and before I died I smiled weakly from the belief that she was finally free._ _I wanted to die, for only death could give me the release I longed for. But Dahlia knew that my death was never an option. That was the day that I learned I could_ _never_ _die. When I woke_ _with a gasp in my bed in the cottage, and was both confused and upset when I realizes that I was alive. Dahlia, who is sitting at my bedside, starts to check on me. "_ _How could this be? How am I alive?" Of course I thought it was all over, but I didn't realize how cunning Dahlia truly was._

" _The spell that sealed our magic sleep guards us from_ _all_ _forms of harm." I stood to my feet_ _and gapes at Dahlia in horror as she sighs dramatically. "_ _But the spell... did not protect_ _everyone_ _." I_ _gasped and looks down at my stomach, which is no longer swollen from pregnancy. That's when I realizes that I had lost my baby._

" _My baby!" My_ _knees gave out, as I fell onto my bed, where Dahlia takes me in her arms and begins soothingly running her fingers through my hair, this was her way of comforting me._

" _There, there. There, there."_ _Dahlia lowers her voice to a soothing whisper._ _"I will forgive you for this... eventually. But, you can_ _never_ _forget- there is no escape from me._ _Not. Even. Death."_

 **Present**

"It was Dahlia who made me do what I did. She turned me into a monster and I will destroy her for it. Tell me, brother- is that the truth you wanted to hear?" Freya was tearing up again, and looking at Niklaus angrily. Nik looks almost as though he is sympathizing with her, I knew he wasn't expecting this response, she wasn't going to play him as she had done with Elijah and Rebekah.

"Whether we believe you or not is no matter. To told that tale in order to gain our sympathy!" Freya just stares at me blankly, as though she knew I would react this way but is still exhausted by it. "Thinking the shared predicament of a child in danger would actually bond us. But, I will not be manipulated by you, neither will Nik!" Freya rolls her eyes as she walks toward me.

"Whatever you choose, one finale truth remains- Dahlia is coming for us. With me, you have a chance to defeat her. Without me, she will take your son and make him a slave. He will suffer as I had, never knowing his mother and father because Dahlia will have rendered you into ash."

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Freya tales from the past were playing on my mind, hearing about how desperate Dahlia was for a first born son was rather disturbing. Star didn't see reason, her anger towards Freya for the betrayal back in 1490 was something that she couldn't let go of. I observed the way Freya spoke she hated Dahlia as much as I hated our mother, the look of anger in her eyes seemed somewhat familiar. I knew that this situation I could deal with it alone, but I also knew as off the scale Freya was, so was Star, her focus right now wasn't on saving our son but to seek some form of revenge. It wasn't her fault as this was the first time she had come face to face with the woman who tore us apart. There was only one person whom I knew would have my support no matter what, that would be Elijah, we may have our difference of opinion, but our brotherhood bond would suppressed all those hardship.

I brought Star back to the compound and made sure she was okay before leaving, she seemed in right frame of mind. I soon left and made my way to Elijah new apartment, when I arrived it looked like a total dump, not a place that I would see Elijah living in. I made my way up to his apartment as I saw Elijah cleaning up the main room.

"So, this is where you live? It's nicer on the inside." Elijah was clearly still annoyed from earlier and rolls his eyes, of course I had to side with Star. She knew Freya and had been betrayed by her before, my siblings didn't take that matter into account.

"Can I help you, Niklaus? Or, did you cross the river purely to critique my décor?" Elijah begins lighting candles, it was time for me to explain. After the talk we had with Freya I had a few concerns one being the fact that Dahlia is very much real and will be coming, Star maybe deluded by it all, but we need to be prepare. The only way that can happen is with my family by my side.

"I thought you might like to know that I was moved by what you about my decision not to trust our long-lost sister. So, I waited until she revived, and when she did, we had quite a chat." Elijah seems a little surprised that I gave Freya the chance to plead her case. I expected me to have been the harsh one during that met but Star truly help harsh resentment towards her. Even though Freya explained her reasons, it didn't sway Star resentment towards her, what worried me more than anything is that Star focus is going to be on Freya rather than our son life.

"And your position remains unchanged." Elijah broke me out of my thoughts, that moment in the bell tower changed a lot of things for me, it opened my eyes to many things.

"I looked into her eyes, and I saw only anger and fear. The will to do whatever it takes to survive, no matter who she hurts." It was a look that I had seen many times when I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. "I can use her to my own ends, but I could never allow so damaged a creature to have a say in my plans." That was something certain I learnt in that meeting, but there was also another person who was unstable and I couldn't depend on 100% in my plans that was Star.

"You may not trust her, or trust me, brother- we may have had our differences of late- but we shall exercise the same caution we have always demonstrated toward our allies." I rolled my eyes as I knew Elijah was not going to back down from this Freya being on our side and helping.

"Fine. I'll let you pursue it. But, should Freya betray us—" I began to say but Elijah quickly cuts me off.

"If Freya should even attempt to betray us, I shall bury her beneath a thousand wretched torments." I knew Elijah would be true to his word, but what if everything we heard was lies, what if Star is right that all this is a way to keep our guard down.

"I don't doubt it. But, what if you're too late?" Elijah sighs in frustration, but he clearly not seeing the bigger picture here. "What if Star is right that Freya is duplicitous? What if Chance should be harmed through her actions? You will not have to worry if I will never forgive you, because you will never forgive yourself. You will suffer a guilt that will be impossible to endure." I grabbed Elijah's arm and forces him to look at me, but Elijah just sighs and gives me an unimpressed look. "A terrible fate for one who cannot die." What little bond that we still had would be truly destroyed, as he was butting all his faith into someone that neither of us truly knew.

"Nothing will happen to that child. But, we have to consider every weapon at our disposal, brother. Dahlia is coming. The only question is when."


	17. Time To Cut All Ties

**Star P.O.V**

Freya words run through my mind all night long that Dahlia was coming and she would not stop until she had Chance, all so that she could attain more power than she had before. From the great beyond Dahlia was strong that was proven when she brought me into my deep slumber making all those who loved me think I was dead. Everything she showed me was to gain my trust all, because she wanted to use me as a condiment to have a link to this world. She controlled me, made me do things that I would never have done with a sane mind, I did all of this because I wanted to save Nik from the dark fate that had been placed upon him. When I thought of that Esther's words would come into my mind when she spoke of I couldn't have the happiness I've always wanted that there had to be a choice to be made either Niklaus or our child. I thought I could have it all that I was strong enough to keep the both of them in my life and fight whatever came our way.

With knowing all of this I knew that everything around here had to change, I had to stop putting other before my own flesh and blood, and the only person who mattered right now was Chance. I walked this earth for far too many centuries dreaming to becoming a mother, and one day my wish was granted and there was no way I was going to allow a wicked witch take him away from me. Love takes many forms, wears many faces, but when it's real, when it touches your heart, you will know it and-with hope-embrace it. Love is stronger than hate, love is stronger than anger. Love is stronger than all artificial divisions that exist in our world. As strong as my love maybe there something I'm fighting each and every day with and that's the side of me who is after vengeance, who wants to make all those who harmed me and my family pay for their deception.

Even as I sat here I could feel the demon that resided within me wanting to come up to surface seek the revenge, for the curse placed upon my child, for the lies that had been told to me. I wanted to turn the streets of New Orleans bloody with the blood of all of my enemies. I wasn't the only person who was fighting with her own demons, all of us live with a demon inside. Some days, you control the demon. And other days, it controls you. And it is always hungry. It feeds on lust, on longing. And while you may slumber... It tempts you into crossing every line you've ever drawn. All while it hunts you...Haunts you…Renders you incapable of telling friend from foe. But once it's turned your loved ones into enemies, the demon would have consumed you whole. I was broken out of my thoughts by a commotion from Chance's nursery, I made my way there to find Rebekah standing over Chance's crib. When I saw the dead werewolf on the floor, I realize that something is wrong.

"Get away from him!" I grabbed hold of Rebekah by the arm to pull her away and slams her head on the nearby dresser. She falls to the floor as I went to check on Chance, but before I could can grab him, Rebekah telekinetically throws me slamming into the back wall.

"Rebekah! What are you doing?" Nik lunges for her, but she casts a pain infliction spell on him. I got to my feet ran over to her to take her out, but she casts another spell on me as well, forcing me to fall to my knees and choking. At the corner of my eye I could see Nik forces himself to lean forward so he can claw a set of deep gashes into her thigh with his fingernails, which causes Rebekah to scream in pain.

"AHHH!" Realizing she's overpowered, she lets go of the spell and jumps out the window, leaving Nik and I too busy recovering from her assault to follow her. We both stare down at Chance, who is sitting calmly in his crib, completely at ease, before giving each other worried looks.

Things had gotten worse, Rebekah didn't have control of that body, and we had a psycho kiddy taker on the loose, no one had any idea where she could be. I knew all of this was bad, not just because of the fact that she tried to harm my own son, but that if Eva is doing exactly what the coven accused Rebekah for that would mean there truth behind it all. Which meant that soon enough Josephine would be coming for her, and Rebekah had no control over what she was doing, as furious I was with her actions I needed to remind myself that wasn't Rebekah it was the psycho within her. Of course after the commotion everyone turns up, offering there assistant while I sat here thinking how we could stop Eva taking control of Rebekah. I watched as Nik as pulling a pair of the magic-cancelling manacles that Kol's witches enchanted into dark objects in 1914.

"I should really stop packing these away. There's always one family member or another in need of a good shackling." Nik hands the manacles to Marcel, now wasn't the time for his sarcastic remarks, then again he reacts like this when hiding his true emotions. "Find Rebekah- or Eva, or whoever the bloody hell that was- use these to stop her from doing magic. And don't hurt her. The non-psychopathic bits are still my sister." I could see the concern look on Marcel face. All I kept thinking about is that the right person who should find her should be Damon, it's seems that his MIA.

"Alright, I won't be the only one looking for her. She killed witch-kids. The twenty-four hour hold that Star got the covens to agree to? Ended at midnight. Every witch in the city is gonna be gunning for her." If those witches go after Rebekah/Eva then she is as good as dead, time was ticking and I had no idea what to do to help Rebekah. I promised myself that I would put my son first and each and every time something would stop that, I know I was the only one who can truly protect him.

"Sweetheart use your charm on this elderly witch into calling off the hunt." Nik spoke breaking me out of my thoughts, was he out of his mind? Did he really think that I would leave Chance after what Rebekah/Eva attempted to do, and not forgetting the warning of Dahlia coming…

"And leave Chance? Don't you think I should stay here and protect our son?" Nik was obviously out of his mind to think I was going to leave and make good with the witches, there had to another way of doing this it was hard enough the first time to win Josephine over that was before psycho Eva made her appearance.

"Jackson has been working night and day to secure this compound, surrounding it with his werewolf army." I glance over at Hayley who gave me a reassuring look, I knew that she and Jackson wouldn't let anything happen to Chance, but that wasn't the point. I was his mother I should be here to protect him from those who oppose to harm him, I was about to protest when Nik interrupted me. "Not to mention the fact that I'm here, and I know the best way to protect our child is to get Rebekah out of that serial killer's body and back into the original model." So he stayed here while I went out and did all the dirty work? This was his sister, the reason she had become this way is down this his family and their constant feuding, and I'm the one who meant to pick up the goddamn pieces!

"Hmm. And, what will you be doing while we're out doing all the dirty work?" I asked as I began to approach him, if Nik thought that I was going to do all the running around then he had another thing coming. He stood in front of me with a smirk on his face, I knew what that meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Why, tending to the even dirtier work, as usual." He spoke as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips, I wanted to know what this dirtier work entails. I looked up to see him looking over my shoulder with a huge smile on his face. "Damon… You've just come in the nick of time. Star I'll leave you to explain." I turned around to see Damon standing a few feet from me with a displeased look upon his face, as he glared over at me. I heard the other leave the room as the tension was high, why was Damon so mad at me?

"Where have you've been?" I asked as I approached him, he had that evil glint in his eyes, the one when he would have when he was trying to control his anger. What had happened to him? I was about to ask him what was wrong with him but he spoke before I could even ask.

"Just catching up with an old girlfriend. You might recall her… Christi." So that's where he had been, oh this wasn't going to go down well, Christi hated me for putting her in that witch nut house I only did it to find out who that ghostly figure was, which turned out to be my so not dead _friend_ Bethany/Freya. "When were you planning on telling me she was back from the great beyond?" Damon had every right to be mad at me, but so much d gone on here, and the fact that he was mostly away protecting Chance and Hope. Right now I felt like a terrible friend, Damon and I were always there for one another, since my death that had changed dramatically.

"Damon I—" I began to say but he interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"I don't want to hear your apology Star, I've been fully informed of what's been going on behind my back. Now tell me where is Rebekah." Damon stood there with anger in his eyes as he looked at me, a looked he never gave before, but I deserved all this hostility from him I had kept him in the dark for far too long.

I put the truth all out on the table, I hid nothing from Damon, I told him about what happened the night we took Esther down, that Kol had tricked us by placing Rebekah not into the body that was chosen but in fact in Eva. Damon was out for Kol blood for doing this to the woman he was clearly in love with, but I explained that Kol had died due to the hex that Finn placed upon him. I told him everything from the start to end, what I was surprised about was that Damon gave me compassion when I spoke of the return of Bethany/Freya. Damon was the only living soul who I spoke to about her, he knew how much she meant to me all those years ago, how even after 300 years I would beat myself up for not believing her about Nik family. To learn that she did all that all in so that Dahlia wouldn't take my child from me I had mixed emotions about it all. When everything I knew was told to him, Damon sat at the table with bourbon in his hand not speaking a word. I wished I knew what was going through his mind.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Christi…" Damon looked up before draining his drink. "I keep trying to do the right things by protecting the ones I love around me, but all I seem to do is hurt them." I got up to walk away and leave Damon with his thoughts, the silence between us was killing me, but I didn't get far as Damon intercepted me.

"You want to make everything up to me—" A smirk began to appear on his face, what was he wanting for me to do? "—then you have to stop keeping things from me. Do you think that you can do that?" I nodded and he was right I couldn't keep nothing from him no longer, Damon was someone I could confined in without getting judgement. "Awesome! Now let's get and pay a visit to the regent."

Damon and I left the compound and made out way to Josephine home, when we arrived we were told to wait for her, Damon who kept pacing wasn't helping the situation. I know he was terrified about what was happening to Rebekah, that her being in this Eva body which was killable, but I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. I will make whatever bargain I needed to do to assure of that, because after how I saw how Rebekah made Damon happy I would do anything to see him like that. He deserved that after everything he had been through in his life, with Katherine, Elena and not forgetting Christi. I looked up to see Josephine enter the room, looking rather unhappy with us unexpectedly turning up in her home.

"Madame La Rue." I smiled as she walked further into room to take a sit in the arm chair, she looked at me displeased, but I knew she could be hard person to crack but I had to try and convince her to stop her witches from going after Rebekah.

"Mrs. Mikaelson." She spoke coldly as I took a seat on the couch beside her. "Have you come to impress me once more with rare grimoires?" She notices Damon scowling in the doorway and looks at me in amusement. "What, pray tell, does this one do?" She was obviously talking about Damon, who looked like he was about to blow in any moment for waiting so long for her to show her face.

"This one is family, Madame." Damon smiles tightly at Josephine and stays silent. "But, we've come to ask for a favor." Josephine looks at me curiously. I began to explain to her what had happened that Eva had proven to be a lot stronger than we thought, of course she looked very displeased with everything she was learning from me.

"Then, you need to let the witches put that body down! Eva will use up your sister in-law, just like she did the others." The others? Had Eva done this before? Oh how I wish Kol was here so I could kill him again for doing this, no that my anger talking Kol acted out on impulse he didn't know of the consequences of his actions.

"The others?" Damon spoke with concern as he came and took a seat beside me, this wasn't turning out to be as easy as I thought.

"The first of the children went missing two years ago. Feels like a lifetime. Vincent Griffin was, clocking in- college, work, and coven. Felt like a normal life. But, he had this woman. They met when they were sixteen years old, they did their first magic together... it was so insanely intense." I knew that Vincent and Eva were linked in some way but I didn't know that they had done all this. "Eva was a wild beauty practicing a wild magic. But, she and Vincent were so happy, we let them be." Yeah but that wasn't the case in the end, Vincent told me about Eva becoming out of control with her magic which lead her top

"And then the children began to disappear." Josephine glanced at me and nodded her head, while Damon sat there looking even more concerned. He was upset when I told him what Eva nearly got her hands on Chance, none of that mattered we had to capture her without harming her just as Nik asked.

"First was a little girl named Amelie Dupree from Algiers. Then, Lou-Anne Hughes from the 9th, Nicholas Alseis from the Tremé... All young children, all witch prodigies—vanished into thin air. So, Vincent put together a group of people from each of the covens, but the killer cloaked the children so quickly, their locator spells was useless." I couldn't wrap my mind around all this was Eva really that powerful to cover her tracks that well. "But, because of Vincent's tenacity, she was caught." We watched as Josephine took a sip of her tea leaving both Damon and I in suspense. "It was a fluke! He was able to put a locator spell on one of the child right after he got snatched, and he got nothing at first. And then a car, and then a face... But that face—It was Eva." I couldn't imagine what Vincent felt when he learnt that the girl he trust was bind it all. "The love of his life." I glanced at Damon who looks troubled as he continues listening to the story. "So, he caught her, confronted her... and then he saw the truth. She kept pleading with him—" Josephine begins to imitate Eva. "—Vince! Just three more little girls, Vince! Just three!" This part confused me, why would Eva need three?

"Why three?" I asked a little confused that was a strange number, what would happen if she got three more little girls?

"To complete the Rite of Nines." I had heard of this before back in 1914, Alice spoke about this and if Eva did complete this then we would all be doomed.

"The Rite of Nines?" Damon spoke with confusion in his voice, of course he had no idea what this meant.

"I was told about this in the earlier 1900, if a witch is sacrificed from each of the nine covens, it would create a new witch order in New Orleans. Eva would have been more powerful than any Elder- Any Harvest girl..." Eva was playing with dangerous magic and now more than ever she needed to be stopped, if she somehow did this then there would be nothing to stop her. I got up from my sit to leave but Damon stood in front of me stopping me.

"Wait, wait, wait- but why kids?" He asked looking at Josephine that was a good question, why was her fetish for the young one rather than witches who held a lot more power.

"Because their magic is untapped. It's pure. And, they're a hell of a lot easier to subdue." Now it all began to make sense, that's why Eva went for Chance, because he held magical abilities within him.

"That's why she went after my baby." I just needed confirmation from her, I wasn't certain what Chance was, with his father being a hybrid and myself being what I was he had to hold some form of magic within him that was one of the reason why Dahlia wanted him.

"She would have killed your son, channeled his powers, as she did with those other poor children." The thought of what Eva could have done to Chance if I hadn't turned up sent a cold chill down my spine, he could have been taken just as the others. "Vincent never found those children. They died- unconsecrated, unable to be with our ancestors. Used as a source for Eva's magic." I didn't know what to think or say right now, this had become a lot more complicated than I originally thought. "We agree she must be stopped- no more of our youth will die." She stands to her feet. "That is why, Mrs. Mikaelson, I will not extend your twenty-four hours." Damon and I both look at her stunned and horrified at her request. "Eva Sinclair now has a bounty on her head." This couldn't be happening there was no way I was going to allow Rebekah to die for something she has no control over.

"You would condemn my sister in-law to her death?" I raised my voice to her which displeased her, I didn't care there was no way I was going to allow this to happen.

"I dislike the term _collateral damage_ , but there it is. If one or two must fall to take Eva down for good? So be it." I stood there glaring at Josephine furiously, there was no way I was going to allow Rebekah to be seal such a fate.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Things around here had worsen, with Star enraged from the betrayal from Freya all those years ago I couldn't predict what she would do. When I learnt of the depth of how far she went to make sure that Star was to bore a child of a Mikaelson I felt anger, because Star was an innocent to all this family drama back then. The fact it didn't matter which brother impregnated her as long as a first born Mikaelson that all that mattered to the both of them. I left Star to calm down from everything she had learnt and I went to see my brother to seek some form of guidance, I know he and I were not on the best of terms but with his new piece of information it had changed everything. Elijah and I were both on the same page now that we had to do everything it takes to protect both Chance and Hope from the evil that will be coming to our lives. Dahlia wasn't a fictional, she was coming, and what concerned me was she had a hold of Star once before will she attempt that once again?

When returning from speaking to Elijah I sat in the lounge as I could hear Star restlessly in our room, I wanted to go in there and reassure her that everything would be fine. I stopped myself from doing so, why you ask? It because I didn't want to make any promises to her that I wasn't certain that I could keep, I will do my up most to protect my children, even if that means leading to my own death. The one things I couldn't do was lie to the woman I love, I spent months thinking she was dead, I made a vow to myself on her return to never lie, never to make a promise that I knew I couldn't keep. I was broke out of my thoughts by a commotion coming from the nursey, I rushed into the room to see Star fighting with Rebekah. It turns out it wasn't Rebekah but Eva, who had been taking full control of Rebekah without us even noticing. She had come to take Chance and luckily Star has stopped her before she could do any harm to him, this turn of events had changed everything.

We had to devise a plan in saving Rebekah from this horrible fate that become of her, I wanted my sister out of that body. Star had an agreement with the regent witch to keep her witches away from Rebekah, and Marcel reminded us that that 24 hour hold would be broken, because of Eva actions. Of course Star was more concerned about staying with Chance, just like any mother would want to. He was safe here with an army of hybrids and myself, but I had a saving grace when Damon Salvatore made his appearance as he would convince her to go and deal with this matter. So I left the both of them to deal with the witches while I took care of another witch who would be able to help my sister. As much as every part of me said this was a bad idea I reached out to Freya as I knew she was the only witch who could put Rebekah back in her own body. I know she wouldn't have done it for me but she seemed to care for our younger sister deeply. So I waited for her to make an appearance, while I stared at the painting of Rebekah from several centuries ago.

"Our sister was quite the beauty." I heard Freya voice from behind me, I turned to see her standing there admiring the painting. She wasn't here for ideal chit chat, I summoned her for one reason and one reason only.

"You said that you could put Rebekah back in her original body. Do it." Freya began to laugh in amusement, which I did not like one bit, but this was my only option for now. Star may not like the idea but she was the only witch around who would know of the spell to put my sister back into her original body.

"So, you've come to your senses?" Far from my senses, but sometimes we had to work with our enemies in order to again something. It's like having a thorn in your side will drive you to find someone or thing to remove it. Therefore, don't hate your enemies as they can become very useful.

"My senses have not faltered- they still demand that you are not to be trusted. However, circumstance dictates otherwise... for now." I needed for Freya to know that because I asked to come here it didn't mean that I held some form of trust in her, she was the reason behind Star running all those years ago. How she calculated for Star to meet us, that she was a pawn in Dahlia and Freya mission to capture a first born Mikaelson.

"What's changed?" She was unamused now, that grin upon her face disappeared.

"Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped and powerless. So, make with your spells and enchantments and put my sister back in her true body!" Freya closes her eyes and sighs in frustration at this news, well I wasn't interested in her frustration about this all I wanted was my sister back in her body before those witches attempt to harm her.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." What the bloody hell did she mean it wasn't that simple, it was a stupid spell which wouldn't be that difficult for a thousand year old witch like herself to do.

"More stalling." I smiled at her, she wanted to play games then that's fine, she won't enjoy what I have planned for her. "Very well. I know I can't kill you, but I shall have a fine time trying. Tell me, have you ever been skinned alive?" I teased her as I did her eyes widen. I didn't care that we were blood that meant nothing to me, Freya was a story that was told to us when we were told as children, I never knew her and I didn't want to know her.

"The problem is Rebekah's condition has worsened." The smile falls from my face as I turned away from her, what did she mean it had worsen? "When I offered to help, she was in control of Eva's body. She's lost inside Eva. I don't have a spell that could breech Eva's mind and find her." This couldn't be happening right now, but now all was lost right now, there was one person who can help us with his predicament.

"Fortunately for you, I know someone well-versed in such spells." I opened up the wooden box from where I had placed the shackled earlier, I pulled the magic-disabling shackles before vamp-speeding over to her and slapping them on her wrists before she can react. Freya is startled by the action, but doesn't seem surprised, and simply glares at me angrily. "Let's go meet her, shall we?" I brought Freya to the cemetery, where I lead her into the Lyonne tomb, her wrists still shackled with the magic-disabling manacles. Freya is still not pleased by my attitude, as she holds up her shackled wrists in annoyance.

"I fail to see the need for these. I'm not your enemy." Is that what she thought that I put those upon her because she would hurt me? Oh dear Freya how small is your mind, and I know how unpredictable she was with her rage, she was very like me in some ways, when she sees our mother after all these years she will be consumed by it.

"Oh, they're not to protect me, love!" I pulled her into the main room of the tomb by the manacles and gestures toward a corner. "They're to protect her—the one who knows more about mind-invasion and body-jumping than all of us put together." I threw throws two blood bags into the dark corner with a smirk, and Freya takes a step toward it, clearly curious as to who is there. After a moment, Esther's hand reaches out and grabs one of the blood bags to gulp it down quickly before throwing it aside and chugging the second. After a moment, Freya realizes it's our mother, and she quickly turns to leave, only to be stopped by me, there was no way she was leaving here without that spell.

"No! No!" Freya yelled as I continued to hold Freya back by the shoulders, with a gleeful look on my face as mother and daughter were finally reunited after all these years. Esther has another child who loathed just as much as I did for her actions.

"Mother? Freya. Freya? Mother." Esther, looks at them both us in confusion as she takes in the sight of her eldest child being held by me.

"It... can't be." She spoke with disbelief, Freya turns to me with loathing in her eyes, but I did not care how her feelings maybe hurt all that matter to me was to get the right spell to free Rebekah.

"You won't trust me, but you'll trust her?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, I didn't know Freya and I certainly didn't trust her as much as I trusted the woman who brought me into this world.

"I trust my mother about as much as I would a stuck snake." I spoke as I walked toward Esther. "Fortunately, she is now a vampire, and as such, she's vulnerable to my compulsion." I grabbed Esther by the face and stares into her eyes as I compelled her. "You will answer me truthfully." I picked her up so she's standing on her feet, and brought her over to Freya, who glares at both of us. "There! Now, at least everything that comes out of her wretched mouth will be honest. Let's raid Mommy Dearest's mind for spells, shall we?"

 **Star P.O.V**

This was all getting out of hand right now, there was no way in hell I was going to allow the witches to take down Eva not while there was still Rebekah in there trying to escape. With all this being brought to our attention I had an extremely angry Damon on my hands, rightfully so because this wasn't just anyone to him this was the woman he was in love with. I brought him out of the room to calm him down, I assure him that Rebekah will not die, but Damon kept asking how I could be sure of that. It felt like I was hitting a brick wall each way I turned, I just needed for him to believe that I won't let this happen. That if he let me talk to Josephine and reason with her she might give me time in finding a solution with this problem.

I wasn't going to allow Eva take another child so she can bring a new order into New Orleans. She had to be stopped and the only way we could do that is if Josephine agrees to an alliance that will not allow Rebekah to be killed. I walked back into the room with an annoyed Damon behind me, Josephine looked at the both of us with an amused expression which I would love to slap of her face. I had to keep my composure for now.

"I assure you, Madame LaRue, we will defend your witches with a fearsome vengeance." I was willing to even work aside with the witches, even after everything they had done to destroy me from the moment I was with child. Yes I still held that resentment, but for Rebekah I had to put that aside, they will all get what's coming to them eventually.

"You have a wonderful way with words. Really. Your cadence is pleasant. Normally, I could listen to it all day long, but I grow tired of this. My mind remains unchanged." I could see that Damon was getting angry and stares at Josephine incredulously, which wasn't a good sign he was ready to blow and I had only calmed him down.

"Are you serious?" Josephine looks at him, mildly offended by his outburst. Damon gestures toward me. "Star has every vampire in the Quarter kissing your ass, and your final answer is, s _crew you_?" I had to calm him down before he did something that he will regret, and only seal Rebekah fate.

"Damon—" Damon holds up his hand to silence me.

"—Back off." This was all getting out of hand and it was time for me to stop being the nice guy, Josephine wanted to play it this way then she better be prepared of the consequences.

"We came here to honor the alliance between us. If this is something you wish to rescind, so be it." I turned to Damon and indicated for us to leave, this was pointless us being here she didn't respect me or the fact I had done everything her way I had even got Vincent as she asked.

"Don't you dare walk into my house and threaten me! I am not the one that needs you, Star Mikaelson- it is you who needs us. Or, you will soon enough." She roughly grasps my wrists as she did she looked at me fearfully. "There's a storm coming, child. Your darkest demons ride upon it." She couldn't be talking about Dahlia… "I do not know its name, but when I peer into your future, there is a blackness that should terrify you." I gulped nervously as Josephine continues to stare at me.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Tempers were running high in this tomb, with our mother coming to terms that her first born wasn't in fact dead, and Freya loathing her from the other side of the room. I thought no one would hate Esther as much as I could, but I was wrong and the looked of anger and rage that appeared on Freya face I had seen many time in my own. I wonder at times if Esther ever truly regretted her actions from all those years ago, giving away her first born, having an affair with Ansel, suppressing my true natural all my life so her dirty secret would never come out. She was nothing like how a mother should be, true mothers were like Star and Hayley who looked to their child with adoration and would protect them with their own life, not do things that would later in life would hurt them. Sadly both of these two women were brought up as orphans, never to know what it felt to have a mother in their lives, but somehow it all came to them naturally.

There was something my mother always used to say…ONE MORE CHNCE. Words that my mother would say, more than once. Whether you CAN forgive and whether you SHOULD trust. I think of all the judgment from society, friends, and family, the overwhelming consensus seeming to be that you should not grant someone who betrayed you a second chance. That you should do everything you can to keep the knife out of your back, and to protect your heart and pride. Cowards give second chances. Fools give second chances. And I am no coward, no fool. Trust is like a mirror, you can fix it if it's broken, but you can still see the crack in that reflection. Both of these women that stood before me, where my family but I would never trust either them with someone who is precious to me unless I had no other choice. I watched as our mother was still processing the revelation that Freya is still alive she walks toward Freya with her arms out.

"My beautiful girl. My firstborn!" Freya furiously pulls on her manacles trying to break herself free but there wasn't any use those where bound to her until I saw fit to remove them.

"Touch me, and I will use these chains to strangle you!" She threaten her, I might have to defuse this situation as time wasn't currently on our side to have this family reunion.

"Yes, now that we have the pleasantries out the way, let's begin, shall we?" My mother scowls at me. "It appears that your delightful sister Dahlia is on her way to New Orleans, hell-bent on stealing my son. I need Rebekah back in her original body so she can help me destroy her." I could see that my mother was visibly overwhelmed with shock and horror at this news, she needed to be as this was all her damn fault.

"Your son?" Of course with her being locked up in here and a vampire she didn't have eyes all over the city to know that Chance had returned home after her incarceration.

"Oh, I suppose it is difficult keeping up on current events whilst rotting inside a tomb." I rubbed my hands together as I walks toward her. "Very well. The short version? My son is alive. Dahlia is on her way. Now, the previous tenant of Rebekah's body has seized control and isn't keen on giving it up." My mother continues to look overwhelmed by everything I was telling her, of course she made it her life mission to kill my son and succeeded with Star that wasn't enough though she wanted to take my daughter. "Young Freya here, although powerful, lacks the spell to put Rebekah back in her true body. And that's where you come in." I lunged toward her grabbing her by the shoulders as he looks her in the eyes to compel her again. "I need you to be a dear and dig deep into that ex-witch mind of yours." I pulled out a folded stack of blank paper from my inner jacket pocket and hands it to her. "Give me the spell that puts Rebekah back." My mother glares at me, while I simply smiles at her knowing she couldn't refuse.

Time was passing far too quick, I stood here while Esther was writing the spell Freya needs on a sheet of paper, using diagrams of triangles and other shapes to describe what needs to be done, while Freya and I wait impatiently.

"What is taking so long? You didn't tarry when you attempted to kill my child!" She looked up with a hurt look in her eyes, I wasn't going to buy that look. All she has ever wanted was to destroy me from the very moment I was born, and it wasn't only me there was my siblings whose lives she had destroyed.

"I took no joy in that! I knew if your son lived, Dahlia would come, not only for him, but for all of you! And however you may despise me, I would not wish that upon you." Did she really expect me to believe all the lies that came from her mouth, she took everything from me, assured Star death, made me weak with the moon rings, she wasn't going to stop until our son was dead.

"How touching!" I snapped back at her, there was nothing she could ever tell me that would ever make me think that she did any of this for my own good. Chance was MY son, my flesh and blood and she wanted an innocent child to die because of whatever evil deed she made with her wicked sister.

"Isn't it?" Freya spoke bitterly. "I always wondered what maternal compassion sounded like. Of course, I wouldn't know, since you sold me into slavery at the age of five!" Freya held as much resentment towards our mother, who could blame her she was taken away from her family at a young age, but that doesn't dismiss everything she had done after.

"When I made that bargain with my sister, I had no idea what it meant to be a mother! I thought if I had a dozen children, I would not miss the one. And then, you were born. You were beautiful. You had a light about you that put a smile on the face of the hardest man I had ever known." I was surprised by this confession as Freya seemed to have the same ability of doing the same as my own daughter. "And when Dahlia took you, I thought that same light might warm her embittered heart." Freya glares at her furiously at these words. "That you might lead a good life."

"A good life?" Freya who was appalled and enraged stomps toward our mother and gets in her face. "You were my mother! You should have come for me!" Mother looks at her for a long moment before nodding sadly, she should have saved Freya from this fate. If she had done that then everything would have turned out differently.

"Yes. I should have." Her voice becomes colder. "But, it would have been a mistake." I was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth, she turns to me. "The same mistake you will be making if you let this girl help you." She didn't refer to Freya as mu sister nor her daughter, this was just another way of her playing Freya and I against one another.

"For God's sake, speak plainly!" I didn't want to hear riddles right now, she began to approach me with caution.

"The light I saw in Freya as a child, it's gone. While she was mine for five years, Dahlia was her mentor for a thousand. And, like her mentor, she will offer to solve your problem, but for a price." I looked between the both of them and could see that Freya was furious by this accusation, but Esther was right what the price to have Freya assist was.

"There is no price! I love them—" Freya lunges for Esther, but I stepped between them and pushes her backward away from our mother.

"No violence until she's finished writing the spell, please!" I turned to Esther. "Honestly, it's all temper and no timing with this one." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I, for one, am glad you gave her away so that I could be born. You should think of me as an upgrade!" Freya only becomes angrier at my words, and Esther, too, does not seem at all pleased by this reunion. Well the both of them aren't meant like it I'm here for one reason only that is to same my sister who is my family.

 **Star P.O.V**

I was furious and terrified after leaving Josephine home, her words kept running through my mind about a blackness that should terrify me in my future. I knew exactly who that was and the constantly I was reminded of coming the more the fear would grow inside me. We had no plan, no strategy to defeat Dahlia who is a witch with a thousand years of power behind her, and I was not going to in trust my son life with a bold face lair either. Damon was expressing his feeling very vocally about this whole situation, I understood he was angry about Josephine not being helpful but yelling at me wasn't going to change anything. We arrived at the compound and were greeted by Marcel and Elijah, apparently Vincent had run off with Eva, now the dynamic duo were teaming up to finally complete the spell so they would be the most powerful witches in New Orleans.

I just stood there shaking my head as Vincent was our only hope in figuring out what Eva next move was. A fight broke out between Damon and Marcel over Rebekah, that Damon felt Marcel wasn't taking any of this seriously he should have beefed up the security in his place. Elijah finally intervened and they both stopped, Damon only concern was Rebekah and returning her back safely but that was Marcel intension too. Neither of them needed to be at each other's throats. So Marcel went in search to see if he could hear any news on Eva and Vincent. Time kept ticking away as we waited for Eva to show up, she needed a child from every coven, and with Chance being a part of the Mikaelson's she would no doubt come back for him to complete this ritual of hers.

I felt on edge knowing that she could burst through here any moment, I would protect my son until my dying breath but to know that there wasn't only one wicked witch after him made think about what his upbringing will be like. Could I truly allow my child… the child that I've been wanting for thousand years to have his life constantly endanger? Something had to change, Chance was a Mikaelson and being that he would always have his family enemies wanting to bring him harm.

"Still no sign of her. What the hell is Eva waiting for?" Damon spoke in frustration, as Marcel returns to the compound and joins us in the courtyard.

"She didn't wait. She took Josephine La Rue not half an hour ago." What would she take Josephine? I thought she would be coming for Chance as she didn't get hold of him this morning.

"If Eva doesn't need Chance, then where would she go?" I questioned, we had been sitting here waiting for her to show up when all along she had a plan B. Not that I wanted her to come for Chance, but now she was a step ahead of us and possibly finishing up the spell.

"The same place she kept all the other captives. Where she took Davina." This was all new to me, Davina had been taken, I was about to speak when Elijah spoke before I could.

"A place no one has been able to find for two years." I felt a knot in my stomach knowing that there was no way of stopping this that not had I lost Davina once but there the possibility of losing her again. Marcel's phone rings, he scowls and reluctantly answers it.

"When I find you, I am going to rip your head from your neck." Marcel threaten as he began to pace, as he was listening to whoever he was speaking to down the phone he seems stunned by something. I glance at both Damon and Elijah who were listening intensely to the conversation, unfortunately I didn't have the gift of super hearing. "Yeah, blasting me through a couple glass doors really sold it. Alright, round of applause. Now what?" That when I knew he was talking to Vincent. "So, we'll find a witch to unlink them." Marcel sighs and looks over at Elijah, who seems to be thinking the same thing that he is, and hangs up the phone. Elijah nods at him. What were the both of them up to?

"Star—" As I heard the tone of Elijah voice I knew exactly who they were going to use for this unlinking spell there was no way in hell she was going to help.

"Don't even say what I think you about to say Elijah, there no way in hell I'm going to trust her." We didn't need Freya to help us, I could do the unlinking spell, granted I hadn't touched magic since I tried to save Kol but I knew with the right spell I could do it, I didn't care that Nik didn't want me to go anywhere near magic. I rather take the odds of what may happen than trust Freya.

"Star I understand the distrust you have with Freya after all the deceit but she is the only person who can help Rebekah—" I interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I can do the unlinking spell I'm perfectly capable." Elijah stood there shaking his head, while Damon looked at me with concern as if I had said something totally absurd.

"We all know if you dabble in magic there maybe consequences." Damon warned me, I felt like I was getting ganged up on, which only got me even angrier.

"She helps with Bekah and then what?" I looked to Elijah. "You want her to help with the coming of Dahlia!" I yelled at the top of my voice, Elijah had fallen for Freya crocodile tears and her sob story but I wasn't going to be fool by her no more.

"Your allowing your pride to put your own son's life endanger—" I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth, I felt a rage spur through me as if I would ever endanger Chance's life.

"Endanger? You wanting to allow your psychopath sister to have control over _my_ son's fate!" Elijah stood there with harden expression, he didn't like the way I was speaking to him, well I didn't like the fact he accused me of endangering my son's life.

"I love Chance as if he was my own. I would never suggest anything that would ever provoke any harm coming to him. You and Niklaus are so wrapped up in your fears of not trusting that if anything was to happen to your son it will be on the both of you." He spoke as he began to approach me and stopped a foot away from me, is that what he truly thought about us? Nik and I are trying to protect Chances from dangers such as Freya. "Now I'm going to find Freya. I will ask for her assistance in this dilemma you can stand there sulk or you can come with us and see with your own eyes that Freya only agenda is to save this family from a dark fate." Elijah walked away from me, I watched as Damon and Marcel both gave me an apologetic look before following Elijah. I was in this alone, Freya had twisted all those around me making them think of me as the crazy one.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Many people today agree that we need to reduce violence in our society. If we are truly serious about this, we must deal with the roots of violence, particularly those that exist within each of us. We need to embrace 'inner disarmament,' reducing our own emotions of suspicion, hatred and hostility toward our brothers and sisters. Lingering, bottled-up anger never reveals the 'true colours' of an individual. It, on the contrary, becomes all mixed up, rotten, confused, forms a highly combustible, chemical compound then explodes as something foreign, something very different than one's natural self. When we feel powerless in a hostile world we can at least practice quelling the enmity in our minds. As we stood in the heavy silence, I knew there was only one plague larger than the world's hostility-its indifference. I watched as Freya was looking over at the spell our mother had written down for her, and looking concern was she going to allow her hatred the woman we both loathed allow Rebekah dastardly fate.

"I can't do this. This spell requires an enormous amount of power." Freya spoke anxiously, I didn't see a problem here, she was over thousand year old witch who played with the darkest of magic with dear aunt Dahlia.

"Which you have." Mother stated the obvious, of course that didn't seems to sit well with my older sibling, here comes another shouting match between the both of them.

"And that power needs to be anchored, or I'll be lost inside Eva's mind along with Rebekah. Unlike your magic, mine isn't anchored to any one place- because of you, I have no home." Oh here we go with the whole being abandon as a child, never having a home, Freya had a luckily escape the Mikaelson family wasn't like the Jones. None of us lived a perfect life, nor did any of us ever truly have a place to call home until now.

"Perhaps." Mother turned to looked at me. "But, there is no other spell." I stood there torn as I don't want to trust what either of them were telling me, they were both vindictive and out for themselves not even when Rebekah life is endanger they could work in harmony.

"You." Freya spoke as she began to approach me. "I can use you as my anchor. I'll channel your power while I breach Eva's mind." She thought I would allow her to do that? Freya didn't have my trust that I would give to my family, she was a foe, but maybe I should consider this.

"And there it is. The price. If she channels you, she will have access to your mind, past and present. She will know everything about you." I consider these two conflicting statements as I began paces around, mother was right if Freya goes into my mind she would know a thousand years of secrets, but if I didn't allow her then my little sister will be lost forever.

"All of my strategies and all of my secrets laid bare to give to Dahlia." I turned to face Freya. "You must think I'm a fool." I maybe saving my sister life by helping but I'll be endangering my son's and I know Rebekah wouldn't hold it against me for saving my son. She adored him and wouldn't allow anything to happen to him, and protect him at whatever cost.

"Unless it's not a trick." I turned to see Elijah staring at Freya determinedly. "I'll be the anchor." Was Elijah out of his bloody mind? There was no way I was going to allow him to do this.

"Brother, I think not." Elijah stood glaring at me, he had that look in his eyes that I knew he wouldn't back down from this, but this will be suicide Freya will learn everything from our past and present, all information that we had to try destroy Dahlia.

"Brother, whatever this is, nothing must prevent us from saving our sister. I will not lose Rebekah." I did not want to lose Rebekah either, but at what cost will this lead… having my son ripped away from us once Freya joins her partner in crime.

"Oh yes, by all means, let's give Dahlia's whelp access to all the information she needs to destroy us!" What didn't my brother understand about the dangers of either of us doing this? Elijah, looking exasperated, points at Esther.

"And since when do we heed the words of this serpent?" He was right we never listen to her, but right now I had two people in this room I didn't trust, the only person I could count on was myself and allowing Freya to do this will bring us further doom.

"ENOUGH!" Freya screamed as she yanked her arms away from her body, easily breaking through the magic-proof shackles and allowing her access to her magic again. She holds up her hand and twists her wrist, which snaps I felt a sharp pain in my neck before blacking out. I woke up on the floor of the Lyonne tomb with a gasp, to find that the magic-disabling shackles are laying broken on the floor, and everyone has vanished.

"You recover fast, but they're gone." I heard my mother voice from the darkness, she slowly came into my view. I wasn't in any kind of mood right now to deal with her, my brother had lost his mind by trusting Freya to use him as an anchor.

"I compelled you to tell the truth, not state the bloody obvious." I snapped at her as I got to my feet, she began to approach me with caution. Right now I didn't want to hear any of her words of wisdom I needed to find them and stop this bloody spell.

"She will poison them all against you. You know that." I didn't need to hear about her warning, when did Esther suddenly grow a heart? All she ever wanted was for my siblings to turn against me even from the other side that was her sole mission.

"And you suddenly care, do you?" I snapped at her, she stood there hurt by my outburst. This woman before me was meant to be my mother, she was meant to love and protect me but she did all the opposite, she broke our family from the inside with her lies and deceit. She tried to have my own children murdered…. Why would I ever believe that she had any form of concern for my wellbeing?

"Klaus! Lying here, starving in the darkness, I have thought of nothing except what could have been if I had left you to live a single, mortal life." Her words meant nothing, even if she hadn't place this vampire cures upon us, she would have destroyed us in other ways, Esther was unable to show love.

"We would have burned bright for a while, and then burnt out. You see, you think of turning us as your greatest sin, but the truth is, it's the only one of your many faults I've come to forgive." I smiled at her while she stood there frowning. "I prefer us as we are." She shakes her head and caresses my face with her hands.

"No, my son- we are a macabre echo of a family, and I take all the blame for that." She was near to tears. "I only wanted to undo my evil, that you might love me again." I looked at her for a second I saw the woman that once I used to admire, the woman who I was proud to call mother all those years ago. Emotions within began to stir I could feel my eyes clouding up from the tears that wanted to escape, but I wasn't going to allow her to weaken me as she had done thousand times before. I took her hands into my own and shoves them away from me.

"My mother, the comedian. Enjoy the darkness." I turned and leave to find Freya and Elijah before it's too late.

I had no idea where I was going how on earth I was going to find them, so I went to compound in hopes they might maybe there. When I arrived I saw Star who was upset I asked her what had happened she explained what exactly Eva was up to that she had been taking a child from each coven to create some new coven. Star kept insisting that this couldn't happen, she knew that Elijah had come for Freya as they needed immense amount of power to break the link between Rebekah and Eva. When I explained to her what had happened in the crypt how I refused to help being the anchor what it would mean if Freya was to enter my mind. She began to pace around the room not uttering a word.

"You have to do it Nik." She stopped in her tracks and turned to me, why on earth Star would think this was a great idea. "Elijah won't be enough Nik, as much as I don't want Freya being in your mind—" She looked at me with tear filled eyes. "This is your sister life we are playing with here." I knew this, but the consequences in helping will bring Chance's life further endanger.

"What about our son's life? If Freya—" Before I could continue Star stood before me with sorrow in her eyes, she knew exactly what it meant if Freya integrated my mind.

"Let's deal with one demon today, times is wasting." She spoke as she caressed my face, I had wasted far too much time already. As Star said we will deal with one demon at a time.

She told me where they had headed to the warehouse across town where Eva had been keeping her victim, as I drove there I kept telling myself that this was the right thing to do. That both Star and I would entrust Freya, it was a difficult decision for the both of us, but this was Rebekah we couldn't allow the one person who had protected Chance and Hope all those months to be lost in this way. I got out of the car and made my way into the warehouse, I could heard Freya chanting the spell she sounded like she was struggling. Star was right Elijah wasn't enough for Freya to break this link, as I walked into the room I saw a circle of salt. With Rebekah/Eva beside her a lifeless Damon Salvatore on the other Vincent, Freya looks up at Elijah and looking scared.

"I'm losing them!" Elijah continues to hold onto her for dear life, as I grabs Freya's arm in one hand and Elijah's hand in the other. All three of us linked in a circle to anchor Freya better, Freya looks at me in shock she didn't expect me to come but I want my sister saved.

"We're not finished, you and I. But, for right now? Save my sister." Freya Nods and begins to shout the incantation again.

"Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus. Pontem praesidio. Anchora immortalibus." In that moment Damon and Vincent both gasp themselves awake on the floor of the warehouse. The force of the spell as it breaks pushes Freya, Elijah, and I away from each other, which seems to relief the exhausted Freya. Damon immediately sits up and looks over at Eva's body, which is still lying unconscious on the floor. He and Vincent both look up at us they both seemed worried.

"Did it work?" I was anxious about all this this bloody spell better had worked. Marcel looked at me a little confused for a moment the next thing vamp-sped out of the room. I watched as Vincent attend to his arm wound. As Elijah walks over to Eva's body who hadn't woken yet even though the other had. I was devastated, and turns to Freya, who looks equally upset. "Why isn't she waking?" Freya shakes her head desperately, as though to prove she had no intention of anything bad happening to Rebekah. Suddenly, Eva/Rebekah awakens with a gasp and sits straight up, and the four of us looked at her warily, unsure at whom they're looking. After a moment, Rebekah sighs in relief and smiles at the sight of her family.

"Bloody hell!" I could help but smile as I knew that our sister had returned.

We brought Rebekah back to house, I was thankful that she was back to her old self, but I would be even happier when she was back in her own body. While Rebekah went to freshen up I went in search for Star, but only to find Hayley who had both Hope and Chance in her care. She told me that Star had something personal to deal with, when I questioned what was this personal business was Hayley became very defensive. I pulled out my phone and attempt to call Star but all I got was her voice mail, what the blood hell was she up to? I made my way into the living room to see Rebekah staring at the portrait on the wall of herself in her original body from several centuries ago.

"What? You're not fishing for a thank-you, I hope." She teased as I walked closer to her, I couldn't help but smile to see that my sister sense of humor hadn't faded.

"I'd find myself freezing in hell before I got one from you!" Rebekah gave me a devilish smirk which caused me to laugh.

"Well, come on, then- let's get you back in your proper body! Though, I'll likely have to torture Freya and Esther to do so. Which, actually, might be quite fun." The smile faded from my face as I watched Rebekah looking nervously at me.

"No, Nik. I'm staying put." I gave her a confused look, why would she want to stay in this vulnerable body where anyone could attempt to her hurt her. "Eva's gone for good, but her body- this body- is still linked to Davina and those children. I can feel it. Now, if I leave it, then it dies, and Davina and the others die with it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, like I cared about a bunch of witches dying.

"So-bloody-what?" All that mattered to me was my family and nothing else, those witches deserved to lose someone close to them after what they did to me.

"Do I need to remind you that Star is Davina family that's bloody what. Also I happen to like Davina! I'm not about to let her die." I couldn't help but smile at her, I was impressed with how admirable she was being, there was times that Rebekah could be selfish, but times like these it showed that she could care for others and I admired her for that. "Besides, do you really want the wrath of every New Orleans witch just as Dahlia arrives? Wended them on our side- or, at the very least, not siding against us." She was right I didn't need them against me, I didn't see them helping us but better than having them side with Dahlia. "And, there's also the matter of Kol." I looked to her frowning, why was she bringing up Kol? "Star has vowed to bring him back—but she has to focus on keeping Chance safe. I want to help bring him back, and can't even attempt to do that if I'm not a witch." All this was all new to me I didn't know that Star had made such a vow, but who am I to stop Rebekah from bring back our brother who had redeem himself.

"Freya's been inside my head. She knows my secrets." I spoke with all seriousness while Rebekah began to laugh, I didn't consider this being something funny Freya knew my weakness and could use it against me.

"So, she knows you go very far for very few. So-bloody-what? Niklaus, just for one second, can we just be what we need to be? A family united?" I reached up and caresses Rebekah's cheek, this was what she wanted and for the moment I will do that just to continue to see her smiling.

"For now- for you." I smiled at her, as the two of us close our eyes and bump our foreheads together for a long moment before I kissed her on the forehead. I headed for the front door as I needed to find my wife and find out what exactly she was up to.

"Nik?" I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn to her. "Thank you." I smiled for a moment before leaving the house.

I began to make my way into the French quarters in search for Star, I didn't have a clue where she would be, for her to leave Chance in Hayley care meant she was up to something I wouldn't be happy with. I looked in all the obvious placed first and she wasn't anywhere to be seen, maybe she wanted some time alone that I'm just jumping to conclusion. I made my way to Rousseau's as I walked in I saw Freya sitting at the bar smiling happily as she touches the pendant on her new necklace.

"Come to shackle me again, brother?" She asked as I leaned against the bar beside her, Freya hadn't only got into my family good graces but she had received high praises from the regent witch.

"Maybe you've wormed your way into the witches' good graces—" I touched the pendant on her necklace which was rather unusual. "—and my siblings, too. But, I see you for what you really are. Even if they cannot." Freya had an agenda that I knew and she wouldn't care of collateral damage that she will cause when she finally reveals her true self.

"They're not burdened by crippling paranoia. The kind that leaves you muttering to yourself alone in the dark." She mimics my voice "Where has everyone gone?" I looked at her, both embarrassed and outraged at this response. "Mean of me? Yes. I shouldn't bring up your childhood secrets. But don't worry, all I saw when I channeled you were anger issues and a questionable taste in women, but I assure that the right one got away." She sat there with a smirk on her face as she proudly reminded me that she was the reason behind Star faking her death. "I was once alone, brother. It would be a shame if you were the one who found himself so." She goes to gets up to leave the bar, but I stood in front of her, and pushes her backward with my hand. Freya smiles mockingly and whispers into my ear. "It doesn't have to be like this, of course. But, be careful- I only have so much patience." Freya rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving me embarrassed and angry behind at the bar. Her day will come and I'm going to make it my sole purpose to show the true nature of Freya.

 **Star P.O.V**

A love story can never be about full possession. The happy marriage, the requited love, the desire that never dims-these are lucky eventualities but they aren't love stories. Love stories depend on disappointment, on unequal births and feuding families, on matrimonial boredom and at least one cold heart. Love stories, nearly without exception, give love a bad name. We value love not because it's stronger than death but because it's weaker. Say what you want about love: death will finish it. You will not go on loving in the grave, not in any physical way that will at all resemble love as we know it on earth. The perishable nature of love is what gives love its importance in our lives. If it were endless, if it were on tap, love wouldn't hit us the way it does.

The love I held for Niklaus was endless, but was it clouding my judgement of what I should do best for our child. Elijah words stuck to me, to say that if I chose not to trust in Freya I would be responsible for my own son being taken from me. This upset me as that wasn't what I wanted, I still recall the moment when he came into this world. The pain and agony I went through while Nik held me in his arms assuring me that I was doing a fanatics, all I kept thinking in that moment was that I would never actually see my baby. That I wouldn't tell him I love you ... I'm sorry ... I'm listening ... but mostly, given another shot at life. I promise myself when I returned that would seize every minute of it ... look at it and really see it ... try it on ... live it ... exhaust it ... and never give that minute back until there was nothing left of it. A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.

Through the blur, I wondered if I was alone or if other parents felt the same way I did - that everything involving our children was painful in some way. The emotions, whether they were joy, sorrow, love or pride, were so deep and sharp that in the end they left you raw, exposed and yes, in pain. The human heart was not designed to beat outside the human body and yet, each child represented just that - a parent's heart bared, beating forever outside its chest. I don't remember who said this, but there really are places in the heart you don't even know exist until you love a child.

I looked over at Chance as he played in the play pen, there screeches and giggles brought a smile to my face. The both of them innocent to all of this, but there will always be a threat behind one door or another. Hayley walks in and Hope screeched for joy as soon as she sees her mom, which brought a huge smile to Hayley. Here were the both of us mothers to children to possibly the most disliked man in this world, and we were allowing our children fate to be left in other's hands

"Hayley do you mind watching over Chance." I asked as I got up from my seat, I couldn't sit around no longer just waiting for the Mikaelson siblings to take matters into their own hand with Dahlia.

"Star you have that look in your eyes, the look that your about to do something incredibly stupid." I didn't appreciate Hayley comment, I wasn't planning on doing anything stupid if anything what I'm about to do is going to go against everything I believe in, but I will suck it up to save those two babies from a dark fate.

"Would it be stupid of me to assure that our children's lives are not endanger?" Hayley picked up Hope and held her in her arms, she looked at me for a long moment, I just needed her to have a little faith in me about this.

"Whatever you've got planned, you should wait until Klaus comes back." I wasn't going to wait for Nik, this was something I needed to do now while I had the guts to do so, and Nik would only talk me out of it.

"All you and I have done from the moment those babies were born is trust the Mikaelson's where has that got us so far? From mother to mother you gotta understand that I can't just stand by without making sure my son isn't taken from me." Hayley looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, she knew I wouldn't do anything to endanger Chance and also Hope. "Just please trust me Hayley." She nodded her head and I made my way out of the room heading towards my car.

There's a saying in Mikaelson family- _Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow_. Yet, even if you dance on that demon's grave, you can't help but wonder- was that demon alone? Or do you have other, deadlier ones to fight? And though you celebrate having won the battle...Have you really prepared for the war? So, as we dress ourselves in the armor needed for this new fight...We must first tend to our wounds. Starting with the deepest.

I stood by the gates of Lafayette cemetery waiting on Freya to show up, something told me she would come here, after how Nik brought her to see Esther I'm certain there was going to be some unresolved issue. I heard my phone ringing I looked at the screen to see that Nik was calling, no guess that Hayley told on me, I put the phone back in my pocket. I saw a cab approaching stopping a few feet away from me, just as I thought Freya was in the car, she pays the driver and gets out of the car.

"I thought you would end up coming here." Freya looks stunned to see me here, but she was here for one reason to get answers from Esther. "Come…" I walked ahead making my way towards the tomb that held Esther, while Freya followed warily behind. As soon as I walk into the tomb Esther sees me the look upon her face began to fill with anger.

"I'm not helping you no longer, find your own damn spells!" I didn't need her help no longer, I was a fool to have kept her alive this long, I should of staked her from the moment she was turned. Nik wanted to make her suffer a fate that he knew that would drive her insane, but now it was time for Esther to finally meet her fate.

"Awwe Esther you seems a little upset, would it have anything to do with the visit you had from your estrange daughter?" I spoke as I looked over at Freya who was standing a few feet away trying to contain her anger.

"Freya." Esther was surprised by Freya showing up, the way she look to Freya with loving eyes you would think that she actually had a heart.

"Oh look at that motherly look, never thought you had it in you." I teased which didn't please Esther, I watched as Freya stomped over to me with eyes fury.

"You brought me in here to torment me by showing me her! My brother had seen to that." Glares at Esther as she spoke, I didn't do this to torment her. I brought her here because she may have lied to me about her name all those years ago, but her traits were still the same. Freya would have paced back and forth outside this tomb contemplating whether or not to face the woman who gave her away, even in her rage she would have only walked away. All I'm going is giving her a push in the right direction.

"No I didn't. I brought you here so you can finally have closure." Freya held a confused expression she clearly didn't understand, maybe I needed to spell it out to her. "After a thousand years don't you have nothing to say? It's no hold barred…" I winked at her to indicate whatever she wanted to do I will not stop her, this was her time to finally feel at peace after living all these centuries knowing her mother gave her away like she was nothing.

"You were wrong about me. I loathe Dahlia more than you could ever know." Freya stated coldly while Esther stares at her in confusion. "You don't see that light in me? That's because she snuffed it out! I was five, and she was the devil. She took my light. My love. My will to live." Freya smiles bitterly. "My ability to die. You are no longer my mother, but I am not her child." Esther stands and walks toward Freya with look of regret.

"I am so sorry." Freya closes her eyes and sighs in annoyance, Esther looked over at me while I stood there with my arms folded and a smirk on my face. If she thought by saying sorry was going to fix everything then she was more of a fool than I thought.

"It's a little late for that." Esther looks at her in surprise and horror, for a moment Freya looks at Esther in feigned sympathy as she takes a step toward her. "Enjoy hell Esther." Freya grabs her blue crystal talisman and holds onto it as she places two fingers on Esther's forehead, which causes Esther so much pain that she shrieks at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" After a moment, Esther/Lenore dies and bursts into a humongous cloud of starlings. The birds flutter around the inside of the tomb before they all fall dead to the floor. Freya looks around at all of the dead birds and steps over them on her way out the door not uttering a word to me. I followed her out, if she thought that was the end of it then she had another thing coming.

"How did that make you feel?" I called out to her, she turned to me looking enraged consumed in all the hatred she felt towards Esther. "I mean Esther got exactly what she deserved, I would have done it myself, but consider it as me giving you an olive branch." Freya looked at me frowning as if she didn't quite understand what I meant.

"Olive branch?" She asked calmly as she walked towards me, of course since her return all there has been is animosity between us, more from myself than her.

"Yes a sign of forgiveness… A sign of trust. You and I both have an enemy in common. Dahlia coming, you said it yourself, now we could continue being at each other's throats or we can build an alliance. The choice is yours." She stood there looking at me for a long moment before a smile began to appear on her face, this was my only option to ensure that Chance didn't get in Dahlia clutched. Freya was the only one who knew what she was capable of, her strength, her weaknesses, it was time for me to put my resentment to aside.

"More than anything I want to end Dahlia, I will do everything in my power to protect your son from receiving the same fate as I did." I nodded, she looked as if she wanted to say something but she turned and began to walk away, but there was one thing she needed to know before she left. Freya needs reminding that I wasn't the Star she knew in 1490.

"Freya…" She stops and turns "It's in my nature to be kind and gentle." I spoke as I began to approach her. "But know this… When it comes to matters protecting my family, my friends, and my heart do not trifle with me. For I am the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know."


	18. A City Filled With A Thousand Eyes

**Star P.O.V**

After walking away from Freya I headed back home, as soon as I walked through the door I was embraced in an unexpected hug from Rebekah. I was a little taken back as I wasn't certain that everything had gone as planned, after she thanked me for not giving up on her before she brought up Kol. Which took me by surprise, Rebekah didn't want to return back into her own body until she found a way to bring him back, and of course I began to protest as I made a vow to Kol I would do that. Rebekah wanted me to focus on Chance, in keeping him safe as Dahlia would be here sooner than we expect while she found a way to return Kol. I had been adding too much on my plate and she was right my top priority was to keep my son, it was time for me to stop trying to save everyone else and focus saving him from Dahlia. I knew that I had to speak to Nik about what happened between Freya that we needed to put aside of the distrust we felt towards her for obvious reasons. Freya was the only one who really knew what Dahlia was capable of. We are all mistaken sometimes; sometimes we do wrong things, things that have bad consequences. But it does not mean the person evil, or that they cannot be trusted ever afterward.

When I told Nik about the conversation that Freya and I had he went totally nuts at me, I mean calling me foolish, that have I lost my mind by trusting her. I knew if I told him that I allow Freya to kill Esther it would just blow up in my face, but I only did that to show sign of peace it's not like Esther didn't deserve it. My whole night consisted of Nik yelling then moments of silence as he glared at me which would break him out yelling once again. Did I blame him being like this? No because he was set in his mind that Freya was in alliance with Dahlia, and just maybe he was right, but Elijah was right also about allowing my fears ended up having our son taken. As I told Nik, he could scream and shout at me as much as he wanted, Freya was on the same team as us, and he had to deal with it.

In the morning I went to see Damon in his room, he had been a little quite since the whole Rebekah incident, with the both of them technically breaking up had Damon in this slump. So I suggested that the both of us got out of the house, get some fresh air, and get away from all the drama in his house. I got Chance ready and placed in his stroller, as we were about to walk out Nik appeared, of course he didn't want us to leave the house as it was _unsafe._ We were not prisoners, I wasn't going to be kept under lock and key just because Nik was paranoid, so against his wishes I walked out with our son. I half expected Nik to come and stop me, but he didn't, Damon teased how I always knew how to keep Klaus in check. We walked down the streets of the French Quarter as I pushed Chance in the stroller, since his been home I've never done this with him, it felt nice for once to be just a mom talking her baby out just like any other mom. Damon and I spoke about random thins as we pass locals and tourists milling around the street, along with street musicians who are playing various instruments.

"This is nice…." I spoke as I looked around our surroundings, it was just nice to walk the streets of the quarters without having to look over my shoulder. Just to have a couple of hours of being normal, this what was needed after all the dramas.

"It's the French Quarters, nothing to get excited about." Damon attitude wasn't helping, I thought with bring him along it would snap him out of this mood he was in. I know what Damon felt a little out of place right now with Rebekah not wanting to go back into her own body. I just wish I could make him feel better, feel like he actually did have a purpose here.

"Damon… Come on, whenever have we done this?" I stopped to look at him, and he had this serious expression. I wanted today to be about me and him, for us to spend time with Chance to have a normal day away from the Mikaelson drama.

"Never." He spoke as he unbuckled Chance from the stroller, before picking him up into his arms. Chance screeched with joy as Damon held him, I loved that Damon had already a beautiful bond with him. "For this little guy sanity we needed to get out of that mad house. Remind me again why you teamed up with the girl who backstabbed you?" I gave him a look before taking Chance from him, I wasn't in the mood to talk about the alliance I had made with Freya. All night there had been yelling about my actions from Nik, I didn't need Damon to side with him now after he defended me.

"I know what I'm doing Damon, trust me." I spoke as I tickled Chance, and he giggles. We came upon a violinist on the sidewalk who is playing an upbeat tune, we stop to listen. "Whoaaaaa!" I spoke to Chance as he was mesmerized by what he was seeing. The violinist continues playing the tune a little longer before smiling and dramatically ending the song. I smiled at the woman, and dropped some money into her violin case. "Thanks!" As we began to walk away, the violinist starts playing a much slower tune, it seemed a little familiar. I paused, I felt nervous as I looked over at the violinist, who is staring at us I felt a shiver run down my spine in that moment. "That song... What is it?" The violinist was staring at us creepily, I had a terrible feeling right now we needed to get out of here. I quickly turned back around and started walk away, as we head down the street, I started scanning our surroundings. I saw a waiter writing a message onto the chalkboard outside of a restaurant that reads, ' _A promise made is a debt to be paid.'_ I was clearly losing my mind right now that I'm seeing things, I glanced at Damon who smiled at me, I needed to play it cool, I don't want to overreact over something that possible nothing. We stopped by a man holding a large, long-stemmed red and black flower in his hand.

"Flowers, miss." He holds it out to Chance. "A gift for the child." Chance as about to grab the flower from the man hand when Damon step in front of me.

"Uh, no, we're good." There was something about this man that didn't seem right, I kept getting a cold chill run through me, and the look in his eyes as he stared at Chance intensely was freaking me out.

"You sure?" I looked at the man suspiciously as he holds up the flower and smiles creepily. "Black dahlias are in bloom. They're quite lovely." In that moment I knew whoever this was he was connected to Dahlia, I tried to past him, but the man grabs me tightly by the arm as both of his eyes turn pure white. Out of nowhere, Nik appears and shoves the man against a light post as he puts him in a choke-hold.

"Show yourself, witch." Nik growled, the flower salesman's eyes return to normal. I looked to Damon and his eyes became pure white, indicating that he's being temporarily possessed by Dahlia.

"Niklaus!" I yelled while trying to keep my fears under control, Nik turns to see Damon standing straight in front of us with a very sadistic smirk on his face.

"I am here. I am everywhere. And I intend to take what is mine." Nik scowls at him, while I was terrified she was that powerful that she could take possession of any one at any time, how were we meant to keep Chance safe if she was able to that.

"It's her." Nik spoke with widen eyes, Damon began to groan in pain for a moment before looking completely confused when he sees Nik and I staring at him in shock and fear from what he had witness.

"Hey, what just happened?" Damon questioned as he looked between the both of us. This couldn't be happening she couldn't be here already… could she?

"Dahlia." Nik sighs in frustration.

We made our way back home, of course as soon as we walked in Nik yelled for everyone to meet in the dining room. Rebekah and Freya peered over the balcony looking down at me with concern, I just shook my head because I knew that now Dahlia had made her first move that now Nik will go into war mode. Not that I didn't want him to protect our son from her, but he will throw in my face that I hadn't been mindful that taking Chance out was reckless. When all of us were in the dining room Nik made everyone clear of what had just happened. I didn't speak a word I didn't have anything to add, I was trying to wreck my mind of a spell or something to stop Dahlia. I've been around a lot longer than she had, I knew of many spells, but what I didn't know was what Dahlia was capable of, any spell I may use might power her up. That was the my reason behind building an alliance with Freya because he knew exactly what Dahlia was capable of, they say keep your friends close, but your enemies closer that is exactly what I was doing by allowing Freya to help.

"Isn't that the point of a fortress? It does a better job of protecting you when you stay within its walls?" Nik spoke annoyed while looking at me, of course he protested about us leaving the compound saying the streets were not safe, I shrugged it off as him being paranoid.

"Okay! We get it. Now, let's just figure out what the hell we're gonna do." That all that mattered not him telling me _I told you so_ that was not what I need to hear from him. Nik was smart, one of the smartest men I knew he had to devise some kind of plan in his mind for something like this to happen.

"What I would like to do is take a strong leash—" He yelled at me taking me by surprised, but Elijah cuts him off before he could finish off that sentence.

"—Children, please. Niklaus, your ire is justified. However, Star is quite right." I looked at Nik and gave him a smug look, him having a fit and stating putting a leash on me wasn't going to get us nowhere. "We need to find a new strategy. Freya, if you please?" Freya had to have some idea of what we could do to stop Dahlia or at least stop her possessing anyone in this city, including the people in his room.

"The spell you described... Dahlia calls it _kenning_ —using proxies to watch her enemies from afar." Nik looks at her, half-suspicious, half-curious, Freya pauses she looked overwhelmed by all this and who can balm her, she had been running from Dahlia for a thousand years. "But, I've never seen it done on quite this scale." None of this was sounded good right now. Dahlia was more powerful than any of us even thought, how the hell were we meant to stop her?

"Awesome. So, basically every Hurricane-chugging, boob-flashing tourist on Bourbon Street is a potential spy." Damon spoke in frustration, I know that the fact that Dahlia took over him the way she did had made him feel weak and vulnerable but it could of happened to any of us.

"The good news is, I know a little about how her magic works." She gestures at a tray she has set up that has a silver tea kettle and seven tea cups full of brown liquid on saucers. "This tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us." Both Rebekah and Freya each reach for a cup. The rest of us stood back, I wasn't sure about drinking this tonic, I glance over at Nik who didn't seems impressed. I need to remember it was I that told Freya that I will put my trust in her we were on the same team.

"Well, come on! This should work like a charm!" I spoke as I approached the table and picked up a cup, while Elijah sits down at the table, and he and Hayley each grab a cup as well. However, Nik and Damon both remain standing where they were, they were both so stubborn. I guess I have to show them there nothing to worry about, I raised my glass at the both of them. "Bottoms up!" The five of us drank our tonic, I held out Nik cup, he just stood there simply stares at it. "Niklaus, is there something you wish to contribute?" He was behaving like a child right now. I glance at Damon who stormed off, what was with the men in my life acting like brats!

"I prefer biscuits with my tea." I rolled my eyes as I sets down his cup, was he really trying my patient today of all day considering what we witness Dahlia do.

"Of course." I muttered under my breath, I didn't want to have a full blow argument with him right now, I had enough of that last night.

"Besides, our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells." Elijah rolls his eyes as sips his tonic at Nik comment, we couldn't be certain that she couldn't do that reason why the goddamn tonic. Why did Nik have to be such hard work! "No, what we experienced was a test- Dahlia's watching to see how we respond to aggression. She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later." Of course she preparing in the shadows, she had been doing that from the day I met her, at least I had the advantage that I knew what she looked like. That wasn't going to help me much when she trying to snatch Chance out of my arms, I had to think of something sooner rather than later.

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army." Hayley spoke up, she was right there was a hybrid army who were willing to protect Chance and Hope from harm, but was that going to be enough? Dahlia worked dark magic, I felt it within me when she had me as her puppet it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"She also knows where we are. And, given the immense nature of her power, we simply do not know what to expect from her." Elijah was right we were going into a battle with our eyes closed, how many people would have to die at her hands, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. An idea came in my mind which I think would work perfectly.

"What we need is to create a new stronghold." I spoke absent minded, I looked up to see the five of them looking at me frowning, but in fact this was something that would work in our favour. "Something that Dahlia knows nothing about. A sanctuary from any witchcraft." If we could have a place like that she wouldn't be able to take Chance without using her magic, that when her and I would have a far match.

"That's a fine strategy. I offer another- we can use Damon to trace her magic back to its source. Find out exactly where she is." I felt everyone look at me, I didn't know if Damon would agree to all this he certainly didn't trust Freya. I looked over at Nik, who merely smiles and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Fine. I'll convince him." I knew that was going to be a challenge on it's own, Damon storming out of here before gave an indication that he wasn't going to be easy to win round. I would have Rebekah talk to him but he can't even look at her right now, not with her choosing to stay the way she is until Kol's return.

"Good! Then it's settled. Off you pop to your respective tasks! Me? I've always been of the opinion that the best defence is a good offense. So, I'm going to find a way to murder that godforsaken witch." Nik smiles evilly before walking away.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Each and every bloody day there has to be something, is it hard to ask for _one_ day that something doesn't go wrong within my family. No of course not, we are Mikaelson the Originals family, there always some enemy lurking to destroy us, if it isn't some witch who trying to take over my sister body. It's Star making peace with a girl who claims to be my sister, so soon as I heard that from her I saw red. What the bloody hell was she thinking? Freya could not be trusted, and she made it pretty clear that she is set out to turn everyone I care for against me, the last person I expected for her to get her poisonous hands on was Star. Had she forgotten what Freya did to her all those years ago, that she only befriended her at Dahlia will, all because Star was able to be impregnated? I never thought of Star being a fool, I thought she and I were on the same page about protecting our child, but it seems that Star can be easily swayed by other. Knowing this I was thoroughly disappointed with her, I was standing on my own now which is fine, with what I have planned when Dahlia appears it best that those who I care most for are not involved.

The arguments even continued in the morning when Star insisted to take our son out for a leisurely stroll around New Orleans, she was clearly out of her mind. What part didn't she understand that it was not safe out there, of course she attempted to use her charm of me to try and win me over, little did Star know it didn't work not one bit. I allowed them both to leave but I followed them without being seen, I watched as the both of the laughed, how happy she looked while holding Chance listening the violin that was being play. In that moment I wished that we could that together as a family just to be normal and enjoy the beauty around us. In one moment Star was smiling the next she was gone, I began to look around and I couldn't find her. Then I heard tell someone to get off her, and that's when I used my abilities by removing him away from her, it turs out my aunt had finally come out to play. This was her first move to indicate that she was nearby, Star was pretty shaken up by it all, and Damon he was more furious anything else considering he had been possessed by the witch. As soon as we went back to the compound I called a meeting and I informed all my siblings including the outcast Freya who seems to be making herself a little too comfortable. She spoke that this spell Dahlia was using in knelling, where she can possess form a far, but she was surprised by how much power Dahlia had considering she had only just woken. Bloody marvellous!

She had made some kind of tonic to stop her integrating our minds, I watched as they all sipped away, looks like Damon and I were in the same mind frame as he stormed out, he didn't trust Freya one bit. I was going to take matters into my own hands that was for sure, I wasn't entrusting the life of my son with a witch, so while Elijah began the plans to acquire a safe haven as Star suggested, I went to go and pay a visit to another witch who I was certain will help with this predicament that come around. There was only one place that Davina is these days is Layfette cemetery. I arrived to see a saddened Davina who had arrived to where Koll had been buried, and she leaves a bouquet of flowers at his tombstone before brushing the stone with her fingertips. Judging by the number of identical bouquets surrounding the tomb, Davina has been here often since his death. I slowly began to approach her, she was the only one who could help me in the take down of Dahlia, I needed her help I just hope that she was willing as this wasn't about me but Star and our son.

"What do you want, Klaus?" She spoke with annoyance, which I expected considering the history that between us, but it was time for me to get her on her good side.

"Well, perhaps I'm merely concerned about you. You do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in graveyards for a teenager. It's a rather morbid habit." She did spend an awful amount of time here, no doubt trying to find a spell to bring my brother back, but how powerful Davina maybe this was one thing she couldn't do.

"Well, I am touched by your concern. Anything else?" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm, I might as well get to the point to my unexpected visit.

"Now that you mention it, there is one matter with which I can use your help- Mikael. It appears that my sister, Freya, has dispatched him to gather some items I require, and seeing as how you brought him back from the dead, I'm guessing you have the means to find him." Davina turns toward me and gives me a look that communicates that she is unamused by my request.

"Sorry. I'd love to help, but I'm busy mourning another dead boyfriend." She's about to leave, but I held out a hand to stop her, I was in no mood to playing games with her now. This young girl claims to love and care for Star, when it comes to matter like this where it didn't just affect me but our child Davina wants to be stubborn about grudges.

"Do you think you're the only one who grieves my brother?" Davina sighs, knowing that I was right, we were all mourning over his death none of us had forgotten about him. "I understand you hope to bring Kol back. Resurrection spells can be very tricky. They tend to require a remnant from the dearly departed. I, myself, am the guardian to Kol's remains- the ashes of his true body." Davina now looked at me interested, I thought that would grasp her attention. "Now, I might be inclined to entrust them to you, were myself feeling helpful." It was a far enough deal, in the end we would both profit from it, I would have Mikael and all the requirement needed to stop Dahlia, and we would all eventually have the return of Kol.

"Fine. I'll find Mikael for you, and you'll give me Kol's ashes. Deal?" I stood there smiling at her, I'm glad for once that Davina and I were on the same page.

While Davina started on the locator spell I called Aiden who I've been using as my eyes and ears, as I didn't trust Jackson one bit, he was always plotting behind my back with Hayley stating I wasn't considering what this was all doing to my children while in the battle. How dare he say that I'm prepared to go to war to protect both of my children, so I had asked Aiden to go to the compound, I had a feeling that Jackson was planning something with my hands being full. I need him to serve as my eyes and ears to report back anything I should know- especially where my son and daughter concerned. I walked down the street to meet Davina, who is waiting impatiently for me on a bench.

"So, what's the deal, anyway? Aiden at your beck and call now?" She asked as I sat down next to her on the bench, so she figure out I was talking to Aiden. Davina was much smarter than I thought.

"I'm simply mentoring a promising young wolf." There was no way I was allowing her to know my plans, she would only go running to Star who had warn me on countless occasions to leave Jackson alone, only if she knew what he was really like.

"Josh isn't gonna be too happy when he finds out about it." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, Josh couldn't do a thing a about it, I would merely say boo to him and he scurry away.

"And I am shaking in my boots at the mere thought of his displeasure. You see, Davina, Josh and Aiden are in love, which means they both have something to lose, thus making them all too easily manipulated... should the need arise." Davina looks at me for a moment and frowns, I notices this and looks at her in confusion I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"It must really suck to have to be you all the time." I was mildly offended and embarrassed at the fact that I was being called out by a teenager,

"...Well, it hasn't been a picnic... honestly." It really hadn't. I didn't want to be like this, to manipulate constantly, to work out who was a friend or foe, but when you've lived a thousand years there are far more many foes that's why I had to use whatever I could to my advantage.

"You know, the thing is, you have that thing, too, don't you?" I sighed and smiled at her mockingly. "Three people you love more than anything, even yourself." The smile falls from my face at the mention of Star and my two beautiful children. "How does that feel, to be one of us? Someone with something to lose?" Before I could respond, Davina spots a cab pulling up to the curb and gestures toward it. "Klaus, there." The back door of the cab opens, and Mikael steps out onto the street. I used my speed to get to where he was and stood behind him, Mikael senses my presence, and he turns to face me.

"Well, well, well, well- if it isn't the bastard himself. Have you come looking for another beating, boy?" I wasn't impressed with his comment but there was only one reason why I needed to see Mikael so desperately.

"As much as I'd love to kill you again, I wonder if our interests might be better served by joining forces. You know full well the threat we face. So, how about it, Father? Care to join your bastard son on a witch-hunt?" Mikael smiles, clearly intrigued with what I had to offer him.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I didn't want to be here no more, with all the secrets and lies around here and not forgetting the wicked witch coming Chance I wanted to just get hell out of this city. I thought coming here it was going to be blast that in between Star being loved up with Klaus. Well in the last two years a lot had changed, our friendship had changed, Star had changed dramatically I felt like at times I didn't know her, then we would talk and there she was the girl I would lay my life down for. I know why I felt like this I allowed everything that Christi told me consume me with anger, even though I heard Star out what Christi had told me niggled in the back of my mind. She was right about Rebekah who I was told was on some kind of mission, but when in fact she was in some lunatic witch's body. All my focus was on was saving Rebekah from what was happening to her, I risked it all to save her from Eva taking over her. To see the younger version of herself looking scared and frighten, reminded me how vulnerable she truly was, Rebekah maybe an Original but she was different from the rest of them that's why I fell in love with her. The thing about Rebekah she will always put her family first, even before her own feeling, she didn't want to go back into her own body until she returned the brat Kol from the great beyond. Of course my reaction was good, I basically told her to go to hell.

Star was trying to cheer me up, her lame attempt of going for a walk around the devils playground wasn't going to change anything that had happened. It was more to do with she wanted to get out of the house because her and Klaus were on the out's, Star had teamed up with his big sister after everything she did. I didn't get Star at times and her motives behead her madness, the only thing that was keeping me sane right now was Chance. As I mentioned we walked around the devil playground, and the devil appeared, Dahlia had made her first move, and the bitch used me to send the message. When I came around all I kept thinking is that I could have hurt Star or worst Chance, it was like someone up there was really testing me. During the Mikaelson meeting Freya wanted us to drink some tonic which would stop Dahlia from taking over our minds, I wasn't going to trust her or her evil potion.

I sat up in my room trying to ring Stefan, but typical my brother wasn't picking up. I wanted out of New Orleans, go back to Mystic Falls, and I wanted Star and Chance to come this place was clearly not safe. None of those Original dicks are even on the same page about defeating Dahlia. I heard the door open I looked up to see Star entering the room with a cup of Freya's tonic in her hand. She smiles as she walks over to me, takes seat next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I was far from okay everything around me was crumbling, then the fact I had some wicked witch take over me that hit me hard.

"That witch got in my head. I could have hurt you, hurt Chance." She gave a small smile as she hands me a tea cup of tonic that they all drank earlier, was this stuff really going to stop her getting in my mind?

"Here. Drink this. It will keep her from getting in again." I looked down at the brown liquid, I didn't trust Freya not after everything I know, but one thing I know for sure is I didn't want Dahlia doing that to me again. I took a sip and it wasn't the most pleasant of drinks, but guarantees that she can't use me to harm Star or Chance I'll drink a bucket load of this stuff.

"I can feel her, Star. Dahlia... she is nothing but darkness." Just thinking about it made me shiver, I thought I had met the darkest of darkest of people in my life time, but Dahlia was something else. "I say we take Chance and the pack and we leave town. Tonight." That was our best option, if we leave now we would miss the Dahlia war head, let the Mikaelson deal with their family feud.

"We can't just run this place is our home now, Damon." This place was never my home, the only reason I was still here was because of her, I loved Star like a sister I gave up my life to be by her side. To start a new adventure, but all that happened is we got caught up in the messed up world of the Original family.

"You and Chance are my home! And running isn't a sign of weakness- it's an act of being smart." She sat there looking unsure what to do, she knew deep down I was right that we needed to leave. "Let's leave go to Mystic Falls, it will be safer than being here." Star looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, this wasn't just about her it was about keeping Chance safe, he was innocent in all this being Klaus first born child he had a huge X mark on him. Mystic Falls was like 3 thousand miles away it would take Dahlia a while to figure out that Chance was no longer in New Orleans. "We can keep him safe. At the very least, it will buy us some time to figure out how to get rid of Dahlia for good." I was giving Star another option here, I know that back there Bonnie could help us find something to stop Dahlia, she was one heck of a witch.

"What about Nik? Elijah? Rebekah? They're Chance's family." I rubbed my face in frustration to control myself from lashing out at her, I stood to my feet before turning to her. Star looked at me worrisomely and she needed to be because she had to come out of this bubble of her and Klaus eventually having this perfect life, it's not going to happen.

"You know who else is part of that family? Dahlia!" Star sighs, she clearly understood my point, I looked at her I felt bad for my outburst this wasn't her fault she was only trying to do what she thought best. Star grew up alone not knowing who her parents were, she doesn't want that for Chance. "Now, I don't back away from a fight, okay? But this one started a thousand years ago. It's not our war. And it certainly ain't your son's." This had nothing to do with either of us, Star had a child with a man who she loved more than anything in this world, but she didn't know what it meant to have his kid. As much as I dislike Klaus he didn't ask for any of this either, but the fact that remains now is one of Chance's parents need to do the right thing. "You waited your whole life to become a mom, isn't it about time that you put yours and your son's needs first?" Star looked at me with the weight of the world on her shoulders, she had to make a choice between staying here with Klaus, or leaving with Chance…. This was a prediction that I didn't know the outcome, but I hope for her sake she makes the right one.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

In a thousand years I never thought I would see myself turning to Mikael, but we both shared a common enemy, who wanted to take from us something that was precious. Of course he was intrigued by my proposal so I suggested that we went somewhere to talk. We went to a restaurant, both Mikael and I sat across the table from one another. Mikael glared as I openly gripping the indestructible white oak stake in my hand on top of the table. Mikael was like a rabid dog, unable to predict when he was about to bite, this in my hand was insurance that I will put him down. If Star was willing to work alongside Freya against my wishes, and the fact that she had betrayed her then I would take a page out of her book.

In the moment we're born, we're drawn to form a union with others. An abiding drive to connect, to love, to belong. In a perfect union, we find the strength we cannot find in ourselves. But the strength of the union cannot be known until it is tested. They say let he who is without sin cast the first stone. And to be without sin requires absolute forgiveness. But when your memories are freshly opened wounds, forgiveness is the most unnatural of human emotions. There comes a moment in each of our lives when the control that keeps us sane slips through our fingers. Most of us aim to seize it back. The best way to fight chaos is with chaos.

"You want some fries with that stake?" A waitress asked as she looked at the stake curiously I laughed in amusement, but Mikael remains stone-faced. "I bought one of my own at Marie Laveau's voodoo shop." I think I better let the young waitress leave before Mikael see to take a chunk out of her throat.

"I'll have a bourbon, please, sweetheart." The waitress turns to Mikael for his order, and he just sighs in annoyance, the great Mikael was never a people person.

"Nothing. Leave us." He growls, the waitress gives me a confused look and reluctantly leaves us to talk. "I despise this city." I despised him, and I didn't plan to sit here and have ideal chit chat with him.

"Cut to the chase, shall we? Your precious Freya told me she sent you off to procure certain items that will expedite the death of your sister-in-law. May I assume you completed your task?" He could possibly have the one thing in his possession that will stop Dahlia taking my son, if he had it. I wanted it.

"There are three elements total. Combined, they represent Dahlia's sole weakness." I was intrigued by what I was hearing, making Dahlia weak will work to my advantage so I can rip her blacken heart from her chest. "If you'd like to try and take them, by all means, have at it." Mikael always with the threats what part didn't he understand that we were both working to take this wicked witch down.

"Your mind always drifts to violence, doesn't it? Even when you're so clearly outmatched. What is it you tried teaching? Ah, yes—" I began mocks Mikael. " _The_ _true_ _Viking warrior hones his fear like a blade!"_ He sat there annoyed that I was disrespecting the great Mikael, I didn't respect or fear him not after all the bad blood that been shed between us.

"Did you come here to critique my parenting skills? Or, to whine about how little you were loved? You were weak before, but you are weaker still." The one thing I have learnt since I learnt I was going to become a father is that I would never want to become like the man who I used to call once father. Mikael gave me motivation not to become something that my children will loath, just as his do with him. I sat back in my sit holding up the indestructible white oak stake.

"If you truly thought me weak, you would snatch this weapon from my hand. But, you don't, because you know better." Mikael looks angry, but doesn't move, confirming my suspicions. "I suggest we focus on our common enemy. Rather than bringing your materials to Freya, drawing her into a fight she may not survive... why not join me? If we win, both our children will be free. If we lose?" I smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll die knowing the bastard finally got his due."

 **Star P.O.V**

There's an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relive it. Justice, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Some see an innocent victim. Others will see evil incarnate getting exactly what's deserved. Doubt is a disease that infects the mind creating a mistrust of people's motives and one's own perceptions. Doubt has the ability to call into questions everything you ever believed about someone and reinforce the darkest suspicions of our inner circle. Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those of us who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power. Trust is a difficult thing, whether it's finding the right people to trust...Or trusting the right people will do the wrong thing. But trusting your heart...is the riskiest thing of all. In the end, the only person we can truly trust... is ourselves.

I watched as Damon laid on the table as Freya is drawing an infinity symbol on his bare chest using the burned end of a sage smudge-stick. I kept thinking about what he told me, that this war that was coming was a war that started long before we came along. The thought of running away to Mystic Falls to keep Chance safe from all of this mess around us, sounded appealing. If I did that it would mean leaving Nik behind to deal with all this, could I really do that to him? Just run away…. After everything we had been through together, how I fought so hard to come back to him…

"By doing this, we should be able to trace Dahlia's signature all the way back to the source of her power. But, I'll need to dig deep." She spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. "Star, if I may channel you?" I wasn't sure about this about this, the last time I used magic it didn't work out to well.

"Star you'll be fine, just don't fry my brain out okay." Damon teased from the table, which wasn't helping as now I was worried that I was going to do what he just said. "I trust you." He gave me a weak smile, and I nodded in agreement. Rebekah looks down at Damon in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rebekah cared for Damon deeply, possibly she was in love with him, and of course she wanted nothing to happen to him.

"Piece of cake!" He spoke confidently Rebekah sighs. I took Freya's hands in mine and held them over Damon's body as we both begin chanting the spell.

"Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica." As we began to chant Damon's back arches painfully as he groans, clearly in agony. After a moment, I looked up at Freya and saw a vision of Dahlia standing behind her, holding her hand on Freya's shoulder. I immediately let go, though Freya seemed assumes I had done that because of Damon's pain. I just stood there staring at her hands in fright as I couldn't believe what I had just seen, this couldn't be possible not after everything.

"Star, we need to continue." She spoke to me gently, but I was in a state of shock as I knew how Dahlia power had become so intense, that she had enough power to control people from afar.

"I..." The words couldn't come out of my mouth, Rebekah looked concerned as her eyes move from Freya to Rebekah in confusion.

"What is it?" Rebekah demanded. I wasn't getting this all wrong… Dahlia had a link here and she was channelling through Freya, after everything she still chose to betray me. She was working with Dahlia all along!

"You. You're the reason Dahlia is able to cast such powerful spells." Freya looks alarmed and begins shaking her head in disagreement. "She's channelling you!" I looked at her and in that moment I felt more betrayed than ever, I gave her an olive branch, I entrusted my son's life in her hand all along she was against us. "All this time, you've been helping her!" Freya shakes her head desperately, obviously upset by this accusation, but it wasn't an accusation it was facts I saw it all with my own eyes.

"I had no idea!" She begins to pace anxiously around the room. "She must have found me." She starts to walk toward Rebekah, but the look on Rebekah face right now she looked like she didn't want to believe what we had learnt. "She wants to use you against me!" I had enough of all this. I had enough of her playing with all our emotions, I lunge at Freya and shoves her backward, Rebekah jumps between the two of and breaks up the fight.

"Get away from him!" I spoke as I stood between her and Damon, there was no way in hell I would let her touch him.

"Stop!" Rebekah yells, she puts a comforting hand on Freya's shoulder. "Freya, I want to trust you, I do. But, you said it yourself- you're bonded to Dahlia. I'm sorry, but it's better that you go. Please." I glared at her as she looked hurt, she didn't say a word, but she simply turns and leaves the compound.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Some think intuition is a gift, but it can be a curse as well-a voice calling to us from places that are better left unexplored...an echo of memories that will never die, no matter how hard we try to kill them. Then there power… Power can be hoarded by the mighty or stolen from the innocent. Power provides the ability to choose. But has a proclivity for corruption. The use of power is not to be taken lightly, for it is never without consequence. Power...Born out of nature. Coveted by men. Wars rage on. And victors are crowned. But true power can never be lost or won. True power comes from within. Absolution is the washing away of sin. The promise of rebirth. And the chance to escape the transgressions of those who came before us. The best among us will learn from the mistakes of the past, while the rest seem doomed to repeat them. And then there are those who operate on the fringes of society, unburdened by the confines of morality and conscience. A ruthless breed of monsters whose deadliest weapon is their ability to hide in plain sight. If the people I've come to bring justice to cannot be bound by the quest for absolution, then neither will I.

"Father and son, working together." I smiled at him as he lifts the bourbon to sip it, but when he sniffs the liquor, he comically grimaces and puts the glass down without drinking it. "I admit, I never thought I'd live to see the day, and that's something, coming from me." If someone told me that I would be actually teaming up with Mikael I would have said they were insane, but he and I are after the same thing. We both wanted to protect our children from the dark fate that Esther had places upon them, once Dahlia is dealt with I'm going to have great pleasure in taking my mother's life once again.

"And what makes you think I need your help?" He spoke unamused, of course the great Mikael would never consider help from anyone least of all me. "Others may tremble at the mere mention of your name, but I know you for what you truly are- a little boy desperate for a daddy." Mikael was so stuck in the past thinking that those words would hurt me, but I had changed, the longing for a father wasn't what I needed. All I needed in my life was Star, the woman who brought me back from all the evil torment that Mikael had placed upon me, to love and care for another. Taught me that I could and will be a better image of a father than the man before me.

"A thousand years ago, perhaps. But, I think we can both agree the intervening centuries have turned me into an all-together different beast. Your cruelty made sure of that. And I am vicious, and hateful- just like you. It's precisely those qualities that make us uniquely suited for murdering that witch." Which it did. All the loathing, the running over the past thousand years taught me a great deal that I would never submit to my enemies that I would be one step ahead.

"And why would I trust you?" Mikael was still unconvinced by what I was offering to him, and it seems that the great Mikael needed a little more persuading.

"Because my son's life depends on it! And you love daughter, as I love my son. You see, we're fighting for the same thing, you and I- to save the lives of the only ones who do not see us as the monsters that we truly are." Mikael seems to be truly surprised and almost impressed by this answer, and he clearly was not expecting it. I would do anything to ensure my son safety even team up with the man whose sole reason was to only brought me torment

"Alright, Niklaus. Tell me what you propose." Now that Mikael was on board there was one thing I need to know from him that was related to what Freya had asked him to retrieve.

"You have the means to make the weapon we need. All that remains is to go for the kill." Before Mikael could respond, I saw the waitress, whose eyes had turned pure white, standing outside the window next to our table. She raises her hand toward us and uses magic to break the glass, forcing the both of us to quickly dive out of the way to avoid the blast. Once the explosion is over, the waitress' eyes return to normal, and she walks away in confusion, while both Mikael and I looked at each other warily we both knew that this was the act of Dahlia.

"It would appear Dahlia shares that sentiment." Mikael turns to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm and swings him around to face me, he wasn't going to do this alone and end up messing this up.

"One final hunt together?" Mikael rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Do try to keep up, old man." Mikael didn't utter a word before turning around again to leave the restaurant, I smirked as I followed him out the door.

The most important things are the hardest to say. They are the things you get ashamed of, because words diminish them - words shrink things that seemed limitless when they were in your head to no more than living size when they're brought out. But it's more than that, isn't it? The most important things lie too close to wherever your secret heart is buried, like a treasure your enemies would love to steal away. And you may make revelations that cost you dearly only to have people look at you in a funny way, not understanding what you've said at all, or why you thought it was so important that you almost cried while you were saying it. That's the worst, I think. When the secret stays locked within not for want of a teller but for want of an understanding ear.

That's where it bring me here, having to alliance myself with the two people who have tried to kill me on more than one occasion. Both of my children mean the word to me, Chance life maybe endanger but Hope's life was just as precious to me. The reality is that my two little cherub's have been brought into a world where my enemies will do there upmost to harm then in order to make me suffer.

While Mikael went to acquire the items that he had procured, I went to see Davina who was getting the spell ready for us to take down Dahlia that will be a glorious moment. We were both in a secluded alley, where Davina is setting up for a spell by pouring salt onto the cement in the shape of magical sigils.

"This is it- one last favour, and if you don't give me his ashes, I swear, I will—" I didn't want to hear her empty threats, because there was no need for them.

"Davina, whatever you may think of me, I am a man of my word." I wouldn't go back on my word with her, as my sister reminded me that Davina was a part of Star's family I had done enough to her, so keeping to my word would repair some of the damage I had caused. Also seeing my degenerate younger brother coming back from the great beyond would please me. I looked up to see Mikael walking toward us, Davina looks confused when she sees him, and stands to her feet as she stares at him warily.

"Actually, he's a liar, a beast, and a degenerate, but in this exceptional instance, he may be of some use." I knew that Mikael couldn't be that nice for long, well this wasn't about repairs the wounds it was about us both defeating this witch once and for all.

"Oh good, you're back." Mikael didn't seem amused by my sarcasm, all I wanted to know if he had the items so we could end this witch once and for all.

"Dahlia's minion remains within St. Anne's Church." She was trying to be smart thinking that hiding behind stone walls she would be safe, but of course this was a clear indication that it was a trap.

"Clearly, it's a trap." I wondered what her wicked mind had planned, if she was at St Anne's then it would only mean in a matter of time she will etch her way towards the compound to take Chance.

"Of course it's a trap! And how good is it that we bring surprises of our own?" Both Mikael and I smirk at each other, Dahlia had no idea what monsters will be coming for her, both of us with willing to do whatever it took to protect the ones we both loved.

"Wait, so you two are friends now?" Davina spoke with surprise, the last thing she would ever think she would see is Mikael and I working together, but this was a mutual understanding we were far from friends.

"Absolutely not! We merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most-glorious murder." Davina rolls her eyes in annoyance. "In fact, you'll be helping." This was the reason I needed Davina for, she was going to be the one who was going to make this weapon, I didn't trust Freya. I don't care what Star had said about believing in her, she was deluded I would rather put my trust in a witch that I knew needed something I could give her.

"You said you needed a binding spell." She looked at me with confusion, of course I hadn't given all the details to her, I wasn't that stupid I wanted to be sure Mikael could be trusted first.

"And here, my lovely little witch, is what you will bind!" He pulls two full leather pouches and a bottle of blood out of his pockets and hands them to her one at a time. "Soil from Dahlia's homeland, that which links her to this mortal coil. Along with Viking ash, that of her oppressors, the source of her immense hatred. And finally, blood of her adopted child, my beloved daughter Freya, the closest thing to love that miserable witch has ever known." Davina sets all three items in one of the small circles she has made out of salt and examines them for a moment.

"All the sources of her power bound together create a weakness. So, what do you want me to do?" Davina wasn't on her top form right now, so I had to put all this into layman terms.

"Simple- bind those ingredients to a weapon." Davina sarcastically raises her eyebrows at me, I didn't have the time nor was I in the mood her sarcastic behaviour right now time was ticking away.

"Well, am I supposed to go to the toy store and get a slingshot?" Mikael rolls his eyes and hands her one of his own knives.

"Use this." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course Mikael would use such a weapon to bring down the woman who held his daughter captive all these centuries.

"You just wouldn't be you if you didn't have a knife, would you?" Mikael shot me a look as he was displeased with my comment, but I spoke the truth.

"Well, perhaps you can steal it later and dull it's blade with your _art_." I chuckled good-naturedly and approaches Davina she was our only hope, I needed to assure her that if she does this I will honour my word.

"Do this favour, help us end this evil witch's reign, and I will live up to my end of our bargain. I swear it on my children's lives." Davina hesitates for a moment, but since she wants to resurrect Kol, she reluctantly agrees, though she looks nervous.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

 **Star P.O.V**

It was one thing to make a mistake; it was another thing to keep making it. I knew what happened when you let yourself get close to someone, when you started to believe they loved you: you'd be disappointed. Depend on someone, and you might as well admit you're going to be crushed, because when you really needed them, they wouldn't be there. Either that, or you'd confide in them and you added to their problems. All you ever really had was yourself, and that sort of sucked if you were less than reliable. Some say loyalty inspires boundless hope. And while that may be, there is a catch. True loyalty takes years to build... and only seconds to destroy. I was a fool to go against everything I was feeling about Freya, this whole time she played us, she was working her way in all so that Dahlia could finally get what she has been wanting for the last 500 years.

Elijah had returned with Marcel, they had gone to deal with getting new safe house which was in fact my idea to keep Dahlia away. When we began to explain what happened here, he wasn't happy in the slightest, I explained as she began to channel me I saw Dahlia. That she had a strong connection to her, the only reason that she was this strong was because of Freya. I could see it now once Nik learns of this, it will be another _I warned you Star_ moment, I should have listen to him and also to my gut.

"What do you mean _she's gone?_ " Elijah glared as he spoke, didn't he hear the part that Dahlia was standing directly behind her? That Freya the reason behind Dahlia coming.

"She was a risk—" I began to try and explain myself once again but Elijah cuts me off.

"—She was also the only one who intimately the enemy we now face!" He growled back, Elijah was deluded with the fact that Freya was an ally, she had been playing us the whole time. Nik was right to had been caution about her, I wished I had listen to him.

"—Both of you, just stop it—" Rebekah yelled trying to stop Elijah and I from arguing but I wasn't finished with him, I had pliantly more to say to him.

"I was protecting Chance!" I screamed at him which made him take a step back, how he seems to forget that it was MY son life who was endanger that I will do everything I can to protect him. "You asked of me to put my fears aside, and I did Elijah. I went against every instinct inside me, and chose to side with Freya, to find out she has been working with Dahlia all a long!" He looked at me taking in all I had said but his stern expression hadn't changed, goddamn Mikaelson could be so stubborn at times.

"Nevertheless, she kept her promise, and she saved Rebekah life. We certainly haven't demonstrated the same kindness towards her." I rolled my eyes in frustration, knowing that Elijah wasn't going to believe that Freya was the route to all of this, even though Dahlia was practically at our doorstep in arms reach from taking Chance.

"So, what the bloody hell do we do now?" Rebekah seemed just as annoyed as I was about all this, she loved Chance. She cared and nurtured him while I was gone, so hearing that Freya was connected to Dahlia her back was instantly up.

"There is a jazz club in Algiers by the name of the St. James Infirmary. Marcel has acquired it, and Josephine is fortifying it as a sanctuary against magic." Elijah turns to look at me. "Pack your things. Marcel will escort you and Chance there tonight at nine o'clock." I rolled my eyes as this was my plan in the first place, but hiding away in some club wasn't what I was thinking. Maybe Damon was right about getting as far as possible, going back to Mystic Falls giving us a chance to figure out a way to be rid of Dahlia without using the backstabber. "If Freya shall miraculously return, whether we trust her or not, we cannot win this fight without her." Elijah leaves the room, and Rebekah looks over at me to see that I was unhappy about his demand.

I was furious about this whole situation I was tired of this family dictating to me what needed to be done, this was my child life and I was going to do things my way. I went into the bedroom and began to pack a bag, Elijah thinks I'm going to that jazz club he had another thing coming. For once I'm going to listen to someone who looking out for my best interest, my son's interest, this wasn't our war as Damon said this started a thousand years ago. Nik will be furious at first but in time he will understand why I had to leave. I picked up my bag and brought it into the courtyard hid it behind one of Nik hideous artefacts for when I leave, I couldn't have any of them knowing what I was planning on doing. I glanced up to see the werewolf guards are all milling around the courtyard of the compound. Freya walked through the doors as soon as they see her they surround her threateningly and block her way.

"I need to see Star." She looked as if she had seen a ghost her voice shook as she spoke, as she tried to get past them, I knew I was going to regret this.

"Let her through!" The guards looked at me as if I was mad, and I'm probably am by willing to hear what she had to say, but that look of fear on her face right now concerned me more than anything.

"Is she serious?" One of the werewolf guards muttered under his breath, I shot him a look, he allowed Freya to pass them. She came rushing over to me her hands were shaking in fear, what had happened to her?

"Star, why didn't you tell us that you made a bargain with Dahlia?" I was taken back by this as I had never made any bargain with Dahlia, here I was feeling actually concerned about her and she comes here telling more lies.

"I did no—"

 **Flashback—In Another Worldly Place—Several Months Ago**

 _"Esther is a dangerous woman, she will not stop at nothing until her children are where she wants them." Star turned to look at her and notice that they were no longer in the room, they appeared at Lafayette cemetery. The sky was dim as the sun set Dahlia held Star's hand, as she did Star felt a strange sensation as she did. "Now you know everything, you shall return back to your love ones before you do there something I need to tell you." Star looked at Dahlia a little confused as she thought all the dastardly stuff have been covered. "When you awaken you will not be the person that you once were. You will feel different extremely different—" Star stopped her from talking. ._

 _"Different how?" Star questioned her, she was worried about this difference would affect her. Would she still be the same person? Would everything she had learnt change her that drastically?_

 _"You have a clearer vision of everything. You will not be human no longer, but what you were always meant to be…" Star stood there looking at her dumb fold. What did that even mean? What would be so different about Star? "It will be hard for you to take in everything that you are but, I have faith in you Ophelia that you will do what needs to be done." Star looked at Dahlia for a long moment as she saved from the darkness for a reason she had hidden intention to all this. One thing Star had learnt walking the earth for over a thousand years is that is someone never helps out of the kindness of their hearts there always an agenda._

 _"I need to know something. I know nothing in this world or the next comes for free. What the cost of your help?" Star looked at her as a smirk appeared on her face and there was hint of wickedness in her eyes._

 _"In time you will find out..." Dahlia touches Star shoulder, as she did Star felt coldness overwhelm every part of her body before she was consumed in darkness._

 **Present Day**

"My return…" I looked up to see Freya nodding, this couldn't be happening, Dahlia had used me as her puppet for months to allow things to go her way. What else could she possibly want from me?

"She brought you back from death, all that power it took her to do that came with a price. She not here to just collect your son, but also the daughter of the most powerful man who had once walked this earth." No this couldn't be happening, I couldn't go back there I still remember how it all was when she was stuck in my head. Angelic gave up her life to save me from her.

"Freya." I heard Elijah from the balcony, I looked up to see him coming down the stairs. My mind was racing from what I had just heard, this made my discussion final about leaving there was no way I was going to allow Dahlia to have it all, it wasn't save for either of us now.

"I saw her. Dahlia." She looked at me, I gave her pleading eyes not to bring up what she had just learnt, and she turned to look directly at Elijah. "She intends to make her move tonight. Klaus and our father will be her next victims." I felt my stomach turn at the mention of her going after Nik, it felt like my whole world was crumbling around me, and it all had to do with this bitch Dahlia.

"And you have returned to warn the very people who would cast you out?" Elijah gives me a sharp look, if he wanted to be smug about all this that's fine, but there was far more concerning matter right now like his brother, my husband is going to end up dead if we didn't find him.

"I understand Klaus' mistrust—" She spoke through her tears as she turned to me. "—as I do yours, but I did not come this far to see my family die at the hands of the very evil that I've tried for so long to escape. I'm begging the both you- help me save them." I didn't need any form of convincing, Nik life was endanger I didn't care what devil was by my side as long as no harm came to him.

"Tell me what you need." Elijah asked, as Freya wiped away her tears.

"Dahlia will lure them into a trap. She prefers places of darkness. She'll be drawn to any site that's been steeped in death." I couldn't help but roll my eyes sarcastically at this statement, she wasn't being precise about where this demonic witch would be.

"Well, welcome to New Orleans." This whole city was death every corner you would turn.

"Oh, no, I'm talking about dark power created by massacre. Sacred ground that's been stained with the blood of the innocent." I knew exactly the place that Dahlia would be drawn to that would be St Anne's church, the massacre that happened there a few years back has tainted that place.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

We knew exactly where Dahlia was hiding, behind stone walls of St Anne's with minions surrounding, neither I nor Mikael hesitated to go once the weapon was finally enchanted. We walked down the street focused on our enemy battle ground from a far, what a place to pick. A church is symbolic it's a place know for solidarity, a sanctuary for those who seek guidance, St Anne's was tainted in the blood of innocent from the massacre that Camille twin committed. Such a place of beauty, filled with so much darkness no wonder Dahlia chose it. I knew that in a race between danger and indecision, the difference between life and death comes down to confidence. Faith in our abilities, certainty in ourselves and the trust we put in others. Then there was Destiny. To believe that a life is meant for a single purpose, one must also believe in a common fate. Father to daughter, brother to sister, mother to child. Blood ties can be as unyielding as they are eternal. But it is our bonds of choice that truly light the road we travel. Love versus hatred. Loyalty against betrayal. A person's true destiny can only be revealed at the end of his journey, and the story I have to tell is far from over.

Mikael and I both open the front doors to the church, and slowly walk inside, taking note of our surroundings as they walk down the aisle.

"Well? What are you waiting for, you crone?" I called out as we continue to look around, while Mikael tightly grips the knife that Davina enchanted with Dahlia's weaknesses.

"Now that you've arrived... not a thing!" Here she was the woman who planned to take my child away, she better be prepared for the suffering I tend to place upon her. She sees Mikael gripping his blade and curiously tilts her head slightly to the side before she holds up both of her hands to summon dozens of humans who she has magically coerced into invading the church. "Let us begin." She smiled as Mikael and I looked around at the large crowd of people surrounding us. Mikael chuckles as he looks over at me.

"We are well-met. So be it. Are you ready?" Mikael stood there with a smirk upon his face. All I knew is that I vowed to protect what was important to me, I was ready for this battle for a long time it was time to kill another wicked witch.

"I was born ready." Both Mikael and I vamp-out and begin to lunge for Dahlia's minions. As they fought, Mikael and I are able to snap the necks of many of them, and toss others across the room. We had the upper-hand at first, but after a moment Dahlia raises her hands and thrusts them toward the crowd, which not only allows her to use her magic through them, but gives them the innate ability to use the magic effectively. After we took out another several humans, one of the women raises her hand into a fist and gives me a mystical migraine. Another magically-enhanced human does the same to Mikael, temporarily incapacitating the both of us. Once the spell is released, I panted for breath on my knees, from the excruciating pain I had just received.

"Ah, I should have warned you! My acolytes are rather formidable." We both grunted in pain as we force ourselves up on our feet to face her. "I gifted them with a fraction of my own power..." The minion who gave me the mystic migraine thrusts her hand forward again and telekinetically throws Mikael across the room, where he lands on top of a pew and breaks it into pieces. I stood there glares at Dahlia angrily I was not going to allow her to win, I rather die than let her take my son. "...To help level the playing field." The anger that I had been holding back all this time came to the surface, I went to lung myself at her, but the female minion telekinetically throws me so high that he smashes through the railing of the balcony before falling forward and landing in the aisle below.

Mikael and I, who landed several feet away, pull ourselves up on our hands and knees and nod at each other encouragingly before we got to our feet and get back into the fight. Neither us, were going to be that easy to take down, we both had something that we were fight for that we didn't want Dahlia to have control over. We started snapping more necks of Dahlia's minions, and feed on several more to give us additional strength, and despite Dahlia's magical enhancements, we eventually gain the upper-hand again. As we fought violently against the humans, we had killed or seriously injured the majority of them.

"RAWR!" Mikael growled as he continued to attack whoever came his way.

"ARGH!" I roared as I finally finish off the last of the minions, we look at each other triumphantly. As we walk toward the altar, Dahlia stood there dramatically slow-clapping.

"Quite the operatic performance!" She smiles, but I knew that smile will be wiped off her face in a moment. "Though, that is the thing with these grand tragedies." Mikael grabs his blade from his jacket and grips it tightly in his hand. "In the end, all the heroes—" She thrusts out her hand and clenches it in a fist. "—die." Both Mikael and I began to groan, all my muscle began to tense up, as I tried to resist being pulled forward by her. Mikael is unable to continue gripping the knife, which falls onto the floor several feet in front of us, and we both fall to our knees I felt like I was dying. I looked to Mikael who face looked grey as if he was desiccating.

"UGH!" I couldn't hold in the agony in now long, and I wasn't going to allow her spells to weaken me, whatever strength I had in me I used to desperately crawling toward her.

"You struggle with such passion. All in defence of the ones you love." She spoke as if she was impressed, I saw the enchanted knife ahead of me and tried my best to get close enough to reach it. "An honourable quality." She spoke as she starts to walk slowly toward us. "One I had not anticipated, given the reputation that precedes you. Then again there has only be one person who saw those qualities in you from the moment she laid eyes on you. How is sweet Ophelia?" As she spoke I reached the knife and grabs it in my hand, as Mikael struggles to keep up with me. "I'm certain I'll see her soon enough, oh what plans I have for her." Not only was this lunatic after my child she wanted my wife also that will never happen, not while I'm still breathing. I stood up and was about to lunge for her, but Dahlia waves her hand, causing me to be thrown backwards, my head hit the wall causing me to black out.

 **Star P.O.V**

It was happening. There is no avoiding it, no forgetting. No running away, or flying, or burying, or hiding. Dahlia had lured Nik and Mikael into a trap, in her eyes taking the both of them out was the best option. Why? Because those two men loved something more than themselves, they were known to be monsters, but can monsters be heroes? That what they were doing, they were being heroic giving their all as long as there children were not given a dark fate. When I thought about this it made the love I had for Nik that more desirable, he was standing side by side with the man who had done nothing but torment him his whole life, all in order to protect our son. And here I was cowering away in fear, looking to run away while my husband, my fearless warrior is doing his upmost to keep this family united.

Freya spoke of Dahlia being drawn to a place filled with death and darkness, and both I and Elijah knew there was one place that innocent lives were taken out of malice. He and Freya were going to live without me, but I wasn't going to allow that to happen, I had been sitting on the side line for far too long. Elijah wanted me to leave to go to the Jazz club with Chance so if somehow Dahlia couldn't be defeated we would be safe. I wasn't going to hid in fear no more, what I learnt from the moment I knew that Nik life was in danger is that fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. Nothing and no one was going to stop me from going to that church.

Much to Elijah displeasure Freya convince him that it would be best for me to come, that she could use the magic within me to help her take down Dahlia. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter as the both of us left without giving him a chance to protest. As Freya and I walked down the street approaching St Anne's I felt a little strange the closer we came to the doors. We opened the doors to see Dahlia cupping her hands and pushes it toward Mikael, which caused her to choke him with her telekinesis, causing Mikael to gasp for breath. He becomes even more desiccated.

"Enough!" Dahlia is so surprised to see Freya that she releases Mikael so she can focus on her niece, I looked to see Nik crumpled on the ground knocked unconscious.

"My Freya." She spoke lovingly as I was about to go over to Nik to feed him my blood, but I felt a force stopping me, I turned to see Dahlia smiling at me wickedly. "Ophelia… It's wonderful to finally see you in person." I watched as Mikael picks up a broken piece of wood and wields it like a weapon as Dahlia walks toward us. "You do realize Freya that this so-called family of yours is simply using you for your power?" She was trying to get into Freya head but from the look on her face it didn't look like she was going to allow that.

"No. You're the one that used me for a thousand years!" Freya yelled in fury, Dahlia sighs in frustration. "I will not allow you to abuse Star and her child the way you have done with me. No more you hear me!" Dahlia stood there enraged by what she just heard from Freya.

"So be it!" She puts Freya in a telekinetic choke-hold and lifts her high into the air as Freya desperately clutches her throat. I felt useless unable to move, I looked to see Mikael furiously lunges for Dahlia.

"NOOOO!" He tackles her and stabs her in the abdomen with the piece of wood, which distracts her enough to let go of Freya, and I felt the hold she had on me go. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He bellowed before Dahlia telekinetically throws Mikael across the room and pulls out the stake he stabbed her with.

"Don't you know I'm too powerful to kill?" She throws the stake aside and stands to face me. "It's time for you to pay the debt you owe me." She was about to grab hold of me, when Elijah vamp-speeds toward Dahlia, but instantly gets thrown backward by her and lands in the aisle. "How they fight for you—" She was interrupted by Nik who had gotten to his feet holding the enchanted blade.

"Stay away from my wife, witch!" The two glare at each other before Nik vamp-speeds toward her, jumping up in the air so he can dodge her telekinetic blast.

However, before he makes contact with her, Dahlia completely vanishes, and Nik crashes into the sacristy. I rushed over to help him to his feet, we both began to dig through the pile of broken wood the both of us were completely alarmed when we couldn't find the enchanted knife. Nik stands before helping me up and looks backward at Elijah, both of whom look as though they're terrified by what just occurred. Mikael and Freya are still gasping on the floor, but Dahlia is nowhere to be seen. I stood there shaking my head trying to come to terms with everything I had witness, this felt like a nightmare none of this felt real to me. I came here expect that somehow we would defeat her, but I didn't do a thing to stop her? I couldn't speak, I couldn't even cast a spell to stop her I did NOTHING!

"Star…" I felt someone caressing my cheek I saw it was Nik, I felt numb, I wanted to be sick because she wasn't going to give up until she got what she came for. Tears began to escape from my eyes, Nik pulled me into a hug.

"We all have weaknesses." She disappears again, I looked up at Nik and I could see the look of terror in his eyes, we weren't prepared for this, we underestimated Dahlia. "You came here to exploit mine. And, in doing so, you lost the one thing you could have used against me." We turned to see her behind us as she held up the knife enchanted. "The weapon you created, now rendered useless." Dahlia drops the knife into the basin used for holy water, which causes the knife to burst into flames as it is destroyed.

"NO!" I screamed tried to lung toward her but Nik hold me back, I looked at the brothers as Nik looked devastated, and Elijah looks terrified as Dahlia waves her hands and put out the flames.

"Now that we've disposed of that little trinket, perhaps we can focus on the issue at hand? After all, I seek only that which is owed to me, nothing more. Give me the child, and coming willingly Ophelia, so they all may live. Deny me, and, well... you've had a taste of my power. I can't imagine you hunger for more." Once again, Dahlia vanishes, as though she's teleported away, leaving us all in various stages of fear and anger.

With head hanging low we left St Anne's going back to compound, when we arrived I headed straight upstairs I wanted to see Chance, after what had happen I just wanted to hold my baby boy in my arms. I walked into his nursery to see him sleeping soundly in his crib. Tears began to fall involuntary from my eyes as soon I would wipe them away more came flowing. I heard the door open and I turned to see Nik standing in the doorway, his face was filled with a dozen of emotions at once.

"We won't be able to protect him from her, will we?" I asked as I looked down at our son, I felt Nik presence beside me before he placed his hand at the small of my back.

"I think it's best we speak somewhere else, don't want to wake him do we?" I nodded as he ushered me out of the room, leading me into our own bedroom.

Nik and I spoke about the events that had happened, how the blade had been destroyed there was no way in stopping Dahlia. Everything we spoke of was a negative, I didn't had any hopes of coming out of this strong as a family that Dahlia will get everything that she wants. Of course Niklaus kept telling me to trust him that he and his siblings will device another plan, he wanted me to leave and go to St James Infirmary where Dahlia couldn't use her magic to harm myself or Chance. I watched as he placed the indestructible white oak stake behind one of the painting, he walked over to me place a kiss on my forehead and assured me that nothing terrible was going to happen. Nik left to get Chance ready as he was going to bring us immediately to safe hold.

I sat there thinking I couldn't sit back no longer and allow them to dictate, I had to take control of my own fate, my son's fate. When I first came back I was fearless I didn't allow anything or anyone get away with harming me or my family, and since Angelic saved me from Dahlia grasp I've been frighten ever since to even attempt to use any of my albites. I had to snap out of this, this ended tonight. No more tears, no more fear, no more of people dictating to me what is best for my son. I got up from the bed and went over to the painting that Nik hid the stake behind. I grabbed it and left the room storming into Damon room taking him by surprise.

"We are leaving, get Chance." I was about to leave the room when Damon appeared in front of me. "Damon I don't have time for you to ask me questions—" I just wanted him to get Chance and once I'm done with what I needed to do we leave.

"No questions, just surprised your willing to go to Mystic Falls." Oh god Damon thought that… How was I going to break this to him, I know he had his heart set on going back there but that wasn't an option.

"I'm not running away from this Damon, with Dahlia being in the city now we need to take Chance somewhere safe that would be St John Infirmary." Damon stood in front of me frowning, I didn't have time for this right now.

"But shouldn't Klaus—" Damon began to say but I cut him off.

"Just get Chance, I'll meet you in the courtyard." Before he could say another word I used my super speed to get downstairs going into the room where the Mikaelson family were having a huge debate about failing tonight. I rushed over to Mikael, pinning him to the wall and shoved the tip of the indestructible white oak stake into his chest. Mikael doesn't move or fight back, he simply stares at me.

"NO!" Freya screams as she lungs towards me but Elijah held her back, I glance at Nik who stood there with widen eyes as I held the stake to Mikael heart.

"If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist!" My focus went back to Mikael who wasn't putting much of a fight against me. "You don't seem surprised." Mikael gasps as the stake brushes against his heart.

"I wouldn't expect less from a woman in love with an abomination." That word abomination I loathed more than anything in this world, I loathed it even more when it's been referred to the man I love. I saw today how Mikael looked at Freya with adoration, I saw that look from my own father when we reunited. There was something niggling in my mind that I wanted answer, there was things that the Mikaelson siblings needed to know about the fearful Mikael.

"Her, you fight for, lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know. But there was a time where you knew Nik as your son! A time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal. When you held him in your arms named him after your own father—" I began to mimic his voice."— _That's a strong name for a son that I know will be victorious one day._ " Mikael moans in pain as I move the stake a little closer to his heart. "Then you looked at you baby boy as you held him, all that grief you felt for the loss of your daughter came to the surface, you punished yourself for not being there when she was taken from you." Mikael looked at me with disbelief in his eyes as I was telling his darkest thoughts in front of his children. "And you looked down at your son and told him _'Know this, your father will love you dearly, until my last dying breath.'"_ I could see Niklaus approaching the both of us but kept a safe distance, he stood there with tear filled eyes, I wanted Nik to know that once Mikael loved him, he loved him more than anything in this world, Niklaus was his saving grace from the despair he felt in losing Freya. I didn't do this to hurt him because that was the last thing I would ever want to do to him. I spoke the words from the vision that I had all those months back, because today they put their grievance to one side and fought together against common enemy. That just maybe something could be repaired before I did what I needed to do.

"There were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you?" Nik voice shook as he spoke, and he couldn't hold back his tears no longer. "I want to know why." I could see that Mikael, surprised by this vulnerability on Nik' part, this was a moment when Mikael had seen what all this torment had done to man who he once called son.

"I don't know. I just... did." Mikael spoke softly unable to give Nik a straight answer, Nik was overwhelmed by this admission, and he and Mikael stare each other in the eyes for a long moment. Elijah was still holding Freya back, but all three of them seem surprised by this uncharacteristic vulnerability from Mikael.

"Are those going to be your final words?" He looked at me and for the first time since knowing Mikael I could see sorrow in his eyes, was he truly regretful for the way he treated Nik for something that wasn't in his control? Mikael hesitates for a moment as he stares at Freya with affection.

"Freya, I'm so sorry. I love yo—" I was so enraged by this tenderness toward Freya, and ignoring the other 3 children he had in the room that I plunged the stake into Mikael's heart.

"AHHHHHH!" Mikael screamed in agony as I took a step away from him.

"NOOOO!" Freya screamed as Elijah continues to hold her back, but neither he nor Rebekah seem happy to see Mikael killed. Nik stood there conflicted as he watches Mikael reach out for them before falling to his knees and keeling over. After his body has fully desiccated, it goes up in flames as Freya continues to sob uncontrollably. "NOOO-OOO-OOOO-OOOOO!" I turned to Freya who was distort seeing her father dying before her very eyes.

"I heard Viking ashes rare. All you really need is a burning Viking corpse." I looked around the room to see all four Mikaelson siblings looking into the flames of Mikael corps. I will be the most hated person in this family, but what I did was to save my son and to save myself from fates that other had place upon us. I walked out of the room making my way into the courtyard, I went over to where I had left my bag earlier, I looked up to see Damon with a sleeping Chance in his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked as he descended down the steps, I know he was worried but I knew what I needed to do.

"I've ran away my whole life that will not be the life I will allow Chance to live." Damon nodded and walked away to the car. If a thousand years has taught me anything it'd this you can never run away. Not ever. The only way out is in. I looked up to see Freya bursting out of the room we were all just in, tears still streaming down her cheeks, followed by her other three siblings who stood solemnly behind her.

"Why did you do that Star….Why?!" She screamed, of course she was grieving and couldn't understand my reason for killing Mikael, and maybe she will never understand why I did it.

"Mikael would have been a disappointment to you, take it from someone who longed for a father her whole existence." Freya was taken back by what I had just told her but it was the truth. My father meant the world to me, but because of him I am the way I am, I was cursed because of his betrayal. "I did you a favour. Cry over this dead corps if you please, but the most honourable thing he has done in his miserable existence was accept the fate I just gave him." I gave the Mikaelson one final look before walking away.


	19. Treachery & Betrayal Has No Honour

**Klaus P.O.V**

Once Star left with Damon last night I was left with many mixed emotions, the last thing I expected for her to do was kill Mikael. The words that she spoke before finally driving the stake through his heart ran through my mind all night long. How when Mikael held me in his arms moments after I was born, and spoke how he named me after his father as he could see that I would be victorious one day. That he vowed to love me until his last dying breathe, he stood there not denying any of it he just looked at Star with great sorrow in his eyes. All those words I wanted to hear from Mikael my whole life, how I wanted him to just treat me as he had his other children, but my mother's betrayal ran far too deep to allow him to love me as he did when he held me in his arms for the first time. In in his final moments he couldn't tell me why he treated me not like the son he should have, in that moment when Star drove that white oak stake through this heart and we watched Mikael die right before us all I felt was an overwhelming of grief. I Niklaus Mikaelson felt the loss of the man that I had ran from my entire existence, I watched as his life was taken by the one person I never thought would commit such an act.

Freya was distorted by Star's actions when confronting her asking why would she commit such an act, Star stood there expressionless and spoke how Mikael would been a disappointment to her, that she knew what it felt to long for a father. When I looked at the woman I love more than anything in this world it felt like she had reveal another side to her, possible a side that she had hidden away from us, the side of her that is ruthless and will do whatever it took to keep our son safe. As Hamlet said to Ophelia, ' _God has given you one face, and you make yourself another_.' The battle between these two halves of identity...Who we are and who we pretend to be, is unwinnable. I watched as each of my siblings looked at me with their faces filled with disappointment as soon as Star walked away. While I just stood in the same spot unable to decide if I found her actions honourable, or that I felt the same as my siblings disappointed in her actions. In its purest form, a union becomes part of our very essence. And when that bond is broken, our essence is forever changed.

I walked back into the room where Mikael corps was still aflame, I stayed until his body turned into ashes, wondering if this fate hadn't be place on him would have things been different. All too often, we mask truth in artifice, concealing ourselves for fear of losing the ones we love or prolonging a deception for those we wish to expose. We hide behind that which brings us comfort from pain and sadness or use it to repel a truth too devastating to accept. Over time, we commit acts with intentions, either good or bad, that require forgiveness. I collected Mikael's ashes and placed them in a safe place as Star was right this was the one requirement we needed to make another enchanted object to stop Dahlia. I sat down reflecting over everything that had happened with bottle of scotch in my hand, wondering if my fear had all come true. A secrete, my biggest fear I've had since the moment we learnt of Dahlia and her coming is would Star fall… From what I saw tonight she had fallen from a great height. Darkness scares us. We yearn for the comfort of light as it provides shape and form, allowing us to recognize and define what's before us. But what is it we're afraid of really? Not the darkness itself, but the truth we know hides within.

I approached the entrance of St James Infirmary, the one place that no magic can used, I glanced through the window to see Hayley and Jackson both sleeping peacefully while Chance and Hope did the same in there crib. A glowing light in the far end of the room caught my attention, Star sat at the table with a stack of books beside her searching frantically through the pages. I walked in to see Damon by the bar he looks up and doesn't say a word, I continued to walk into the back where Star tense up before turning to me.

"You shouldn't be here." She stated firmly as I came closer to her, I took a seat opposite her and she sighed, I wasn't planning on leaving here until I knew why she committed such actions.

"I want to know why you did it." I questioned her, she sat there frowning.

"I told you, we needed Viking ash—" I interrupted her before she could finish what she was about to say as she clearly didn't understand my question.

"That is not what I speak of." Star looked at me even more confused, but I couldn't let this go I needed to know why and how she chose to speak those words of Mikael tonight. "Why did you chose that moment to speak of my birth?" She sat back in her seat shifting uncomfortably. "How could you have possible of known all that?" That was the one thing that I couldn't understand, I could see from Mikael expression that Star spoke the truth, but how could she have known of Mikael most intimate thoughts.

"Why does it even matter?" She spoke in frustration as she got up from her seat. "Even though it all came to light he still couldn't look at you in the same way." She grabbed a bottle from a table nearby and poured some into a glass. I could see by the way she reacted she wanted for Mikael just to tell me those words himself that we worked a team to save the ones we loved. As I saw him as monster he saw me as one too, but tonight I saw a new kind of monster in the face of the woman I love.

"I saw something in you tonight Star, something that concerning." I spoke as I approached her, she took the glass away from her lips before placing it down on the table. As she turned to me her eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. I couldn't recognize her anymore, the woman l used to know was gone, and it was all because of dark fate that rest upon my family.

"You're concerned that I'm not going to sit back, and listen to yours, and your sibling's commands." She snapped back at me which took me by surprise. "I recall that I am Chance's mother, you and your siblings aren't his only family who willing to do whatever it takes to stop Dahlia." I glance over that the books that she was reading through, they were spell books. What did Star expect to find some magical spell to stop a thousand year old deadly witch?

"So this is why you sit here looking through all this books, to find a solution!" I tried to keep my voice down as I didn't want to wake my children, but it was proven difficult when my wife wasn't listening to reason. That she was clearly deluded by the notion that somehow she would find something that near enough impossible.

"You're mad at me, and in some insane way I can understand you may hate me for killing Mikael considering after everything you and he found a way to work with one another." She spoke more calmly as she approached me. Her eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit. Clouds of grey and blue threatened floods and fury while pupils dilated in passion, eyelashes catching the raindrops. She feared that I loathed her for her actions. "Dahlia is one step ahead of us, an-and all I'm trying to do is to be a step ahead of her." We stood inches apart as she placed her hand on my chest over my heart. "I am someone who has been around for nearly two thousand years, I have been manipulated by all shades of monsters in my life time—" She dropped her hand and took a step back. "Tonight I let that end. So Niklaus you either against me, or your with me. The choice is yours."

Penance is a sacrifice, a voluntary punishment to show remorse for a sin. The more grievous the sin, the greater the self-inflicted suffering. For some, the ultimate penance is death. But for others, it simply a means to an end. To properly do penance one must express contrition for one's sins and perform acts to repair the damage caused by those transgressions. It is only when those acts are complete that the slate can truly be wiped clean and amnesty gives way to a new beginning. They say the best laid plans often go a lie, Because no matter how detailed the preparation, A plan will always have a weak point and there will always be those looking to exploit it. I sat at the table as it was filled with various breakfast threats, it was my way to show my brother and sister that what happened last night was a blessing if anything else. I sat here drinking orange juice with champagne and looking pleased with the courageousness that Star had shown. Elijah, however, does not seem amused with my pleasant mood.

"Is something the matter, brother? Can I fix you a drink, perhaps?" I spoke as sipped my own drink with a smirk, and Elijah just rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Strangely enough, Klaus, I'm not in a mimosa mood." Of course Elijah was still in a mood for what Star did, that she had hurt beloved Freya feelings. After everything Freya had done to Star it was the least she deserved, using her as some kind of pawn for Dahlia to regain her power.

"Fantastic! More for me." I pour some more into my glass, Star made me realize that this was a day for celebration, that Mikael had done one honorable thing in his life and that was to die so his ashes can be used to save our son.

"Let's discuss strategy, shall we, Niklaus? Just wondering if you actually have one. We can begin with Mikael's ashes- given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?" I set down my drink, I was annoyed that my brother was already questioning my intension of what I planned to do with those ashes. I looked to him and smiled fakely while he sat there glaring at me waiting for a response.

"Elijah! I have compelled the city's finest pastry chef for your own personal edification, and yet, you ignore my efforts in favor of needless concerns!" I looked up to see Rebekah enters the room, looking tired and hungover, seems all the celebrating she did had taken it's tolle on her.

"Can we stop talking so loudly?" She sees the pot of coffee and sighs in relief. "Give me that." Rebekah walks over to pour herself a glass.

"What's the matter? New witch body not up to last night's bender?" She rolls her eyes to my comment, I knew she had gone of that bender for celebration purposes as she just as I loathed Mikael for how he made us feel over the last thousand years.

"So? I had a few." She sits down at the opposite end of the table. "It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of my own sister in-law." Rebekah spoke with mixture of emotions, but Star did do us a favour, of course she was only feeling little resentment towards her because of Freya. What Rebekah tends to forget that Star has been as much of a sister to her, than this imposter that just returned into our lives after a thousand years.

"Whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" Both Elijah and Rebekah stare at me blankly and silently, the both of them were behaving that Mikael wasn't the monster that we had seen in the last thousand years. "Oh, come on! We all fled Mikael's tyranny together for centuries! I would have thought the mood this morning might be a bit more jubilant!" I looked to the both of them and they both still held the same expression.

"Under normal circumstances, the annihilation of our father would be rather commendable, Niklaus. Unfortunately, we have a greater threat to contend with." I hoped to my feet to pour myself another drink, Elijah was really ruining this moment, talks of how we are going to deal with our next threat. I knew that back in St James Star was plotting away her own strategy, but I was conspiring my own with a little help.

"You know, for someone who's been invited to a celebratory breakfast, you're proving quite the buzzkill." That exactly what Elijah was doing, this morning we should be celebrating Mikael demise, this was the calm before the storm that to come.

"Well, Niklaus, if anything indeed has killed the—" He makes air-quotes with his fingers "— _buzz_ , as you say, perhaps it was because Star murdering Father alienated the one person who truly knows how to defeat Dahlia!" I knew this was going to be brought up, poor dear devastated Freya, the child who was taken by the wicked witch.

"If Freya wants to be part of this family, she should be willing to accept us, warts and all!" She wanted to be a part of this family then she needed to accept that, I will not sit here and say what Star had done was wrong. No not after talking to her last night, she was adamant that she wasn't going to sit back no longer take matters into her own hands. Well that's how it is for now.

"Elijah's right. Freya loved Mikael, and Star has likely ruined everything." I rolled my eyes to Rebekah comment, trying to show compassion to a sister she hardly knew.

"Pity. Whatever shall I do?" I teased, the both of them were pathetic right now mourning over Mikael while speaking disgracefully about Star who has been there for the both of them in one way or another.

"Whatever Star pleases, apparently!" Elijah comment engulfed me with rage, I slammed my hand against the table.

"Do not mistake my high spirits for lack of clarity! I know full well the threat we face. And, I intend to deal with it- personally." Elijah gives me an annoyed and skeptical look, but our conversation is interrupted by the sound of high heels clacking loudly against the stone floor in the next room. I was immediately suspicious of the noise. "Someone's here." I quickly stood and rushes into the courtyard as Elijah and Rebekah follow behind him. Upon entering, I found Josephine, she looked at us calmly as we approach her, what would this witch be doing here in our home unannounced.

"Josephine." Elijah spoke with confusion in his voice, while Josephine smiled at him contently.

"Forgive me for calling so early, Elijah, but, I've come bearing a message from your aunt Dahlia." Elijah looks stunned at this response, but Josephine remains unperturbed. "She is owed a debt, and she means to be paid." Of course the witch will side with Dahlia, there was going to be no debt paid, there was going to be nothing going her way, only one thing was certain and that was her death.

"She can writhe in Hell first." I smiled fakely to her, as she turned to me slightly offended by my comment.

"For merely taking what your mother promised her?" My fake-smile falls at these words, and I glared at her. "If you must harbor hatred, isn't it better spent on the one who traded your child away a thousand years ago? Blame Esther, if you must, but I seek only to fulfill a bargain. A bargain that, consequently, resulted in your very existence. Perhaps you should be thanking me?" We all began to scowl and glare at her as Elijah steps toward her, staring at her intently.

"Dahlia." Elijah spoke her name fearful, as he did she began to grin.

"My child- I prefer Aunt Dahlia. I don't see Ophelia amongst you—" She glance at each of our faces, I took in a deep breath and walks toward her until they are face-to-face.

"You dare enter my home?" That was the breaking point of my patience. At that moment, I was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying.

"I only came for what is mine." As she speaks, Josephine's throat begins to bleed profusely from underneath her choker. "The time has come to add both of their power to my own. Though, I do not detect them here. I see you've used a spell to cloak them. No matter- such spells will yield, as will you. Say your farewells. You have 'til nightfall tomorrow, and then they shall be mine. Be a dear and inform the Ophelia, no reason we can't be civilized about this." I smirked at her and gave Elijah a look before completely losing my temper and karate-chopping her in the neck, decapitating her and sending her head flying across the courtyard. Both Rebekah and Elijah look horrified about what they've just heard, but I just smiled as I looked at Josephine's lifeless body on the floor.

 **Damon P.O.V**

Star had finally lost it, she stakes Mikael so they could remake another object to destroy Dahlia, and instead of running like we should be we stuck here in some magical safe house. There was no reasoning with her she had it set that she wasn't going to run, that she will not allow Chance to be on the run either. So while she began to look through random spell books searching for something to stop Dahlia I sat at the bar thinking I couldn't let her do this. She was so stubborn at times when she had something fixated in her mind there was no changing her mind. When Klaus showed up I thought this was a good sign, that he might see some sense that Star had gone too far. I overheard there conversation and he wasn't getting through to her as much as he was trying, she was tired of the manipulation that she had received her whole life. In that moment I understood why Star felt she needed to do this, but sometime when a friend or a love one thinks they are doing the right thing it doesn't necessary mean it's actually the right thing. As Klaus was leaving I followed him to his car, there was something I wanted to discuss with him, something that just may save Star from all this.

"Klaus." I called out to him and he stopped in his tracks before turning to me. "You know I won't allow Star to go on this crazy mission." He couldn't have bought everything she just told him, I know Klaus loves her but there no way he would allow her to be endanger like this.

"You think that I want her to? But I do not want to become her enemy, we are both fighting for the same cause." I'm guessing that little ultimatum that Star gave him has got him worried, maybe I could put his mind at ease with my plan.

"What if I told you a while back I found a way to save Star from Dahlia—" I watched as his face became enraged as she cut me off.

"You're only speaking of this all now!" Klaus had no right to be yelling at me right now, not after him and every other goddamn Mikaelson seems to think that I'm of no importance when it comes to Star.

"You had your witch take care of matters which obviously didn't work. Let's not forget you thought I was better as a babysitter rather than knowing what the hell was going on back here." Klaus stood there not saying a word he had no come back from that. "So you going to hear me out or what?" He stood there jaw clenched not happy, but he was obviously intrigue with what I had found out.

So I explained to Klaus that when Star was being possessed by Dahlia I got in contact with Bonnie, who was looking into a way of how to stop it. As I went into detail about it all Klaus became more intrigued it was the spell that that fruit loop Qetsiyah placed on Star when she was a child. That Silas and Amara came in a vision to Bonnie on how to suppress her powers so others wouldn't find her until the time was safe for her to have them back. Of course Klaus was concerned about what was needed for this spell to work, I told him everything that was needed as just a phone call away. He asked me to do the necessary arrangements, before he left. Was this the right thing to do? I had no idea. Would it work? Again I had no idea. What I did know it both Klaus and I were on the same page about all this, if we had to we would go down this route. Once he was gone I called my brother and explained about this situation that was going on here that they needed to come to New Orleans so we could hopefully deal with this problem.

Star stayed up all night looking through one spell to another, while Hayley, Jackson and I looked at one another hopelessly. She look exhausted and she was going to burn herself out if she continued like this, we were safe here not just because it was magical safe house but were had our own werewolf army keeping this place safe inside and out. Star finally pulled herself away from the books and joined us, Hayley tried to speak to her, asking her to take things easy that she didn't have to feel that she was alone all in all this. I sat there watching these two women who once hated one another both bond over a common enemy, in Hayley eyes Chance is Hope's big brother, that he was family, and thing about werewolves they do anything to defend their family Star knew that. I guess the least likely person in this room got through to her, because she wasn't listening to Klaus or even me. Their conversation was interrupted by Star phone ringing, she left the room to answer it.

"You think she's listen to you?" I questioned Hayley, she turned to me her face was filled with mixed emotions.

"I don't know, but she knows that she's not alone through all this, that the people in this room have her back." Hayley was right everyone in this room did have her back, including myself she may not think it if it comes down to what I have to do, but it's all about her safety and Chance's too. Star walked back into the room and instantly goes to pick up Chance, she holds him in her arms and rocks him soothingly, and takes a deep breath.

"Okay. Good news? Dahlia still doesn't know that we're here. Bad news? She's given us until tomorrow night, and then she's coming for us." There was fear in her voice as she spoke, she knew that time was running out for the both of them, Dahlia wasn't going to stop until she had the both of them.

"Well, I say we get the hell out of here." Jackson spoke up, he had this notion about going to bayou and hiding out there thinking Dahlia wouldn't find us. Which was a stupid idea and I made my feeling about that very clear when he brought it up last night.

"Look, there will be no point in running- Freya said that Dahlia was drawn to Chance's magic, we were foolish to think that Angelic had severed the link she had on me." Star spoke quietly before pausing, she looked deep in thought as she looked down at Chance in her arms. "No matter how far we go, she's still gonna be able to track us!" She looked up I could see that all this was upsetting her, her eyes were fighting back the tears threating to escape. "At least this place is spelled- no one can do magic here, not Chance, not me, or Dahlia." She was set on not running which any other time I would thought it being an admirable quality, but Star wasn't seeing the true reality behind all this.

"Sure, this place is spelled, but we've seen bigger magic than this break. I say we run while we can." Hayley added as Star sets Chance in the play pen beside Hope and she screeched as soon as she see her brother reaches out for him. Star stared at the both of them with concern.

"It's a risk either way. He's just so little. It's not fair- witchcraft, magical spells. He didn't ask for any of this." Maybe there was something I could do about that, if both of their magic being disable then that would mean neither of them would be no use to Dahlia.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

After the little visit from Dahlia this morning I knew that I had to put my plans into motion, I made Star aware of what happened here and she spoke of how it was even more important for her to find a way to stop her. Words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud to me. She knew instantly from the silence from my end that our relationship shattered into glassy shards. That when I knew I had to let Damon do this spell he spoke of to stop her, if Dahlia didn't take her Star will end up where she started all those months ago, back in a casket. I know in doing this nothing would ever be the same again.

I stood my art room and placed blank canvas before me, my mind filled with so many thoughts, the only way I can truly find a strategy for this battle is for me to create something on this canvas. I picked up the brush and dipped it into the paint which was laces with the ashes of Mikael, and let my imagination take over. Revelations help us accept the things we need the most, expose the secrets we so desperately try to hide and illuminate the dangers all around us. But more than anything, revelations are windows into our true selves... of the good and the evil and those wavering somewhere in between. But they have the ultimate power to destroy all that we cherish most. Justice, like beauty, is in the eye of the beholder. Some see an innocent victim. Others will see evil incarnate getting exactly what's deserved. The past is a tricky thing. Sometimes it's etched in stone. And other times, it's rendered in soft memories. But if you meddle too long in deep, dark things... Who knows what monsters you'll awaken? I looked at the canvas as dark red, gold, and green/brown paint, which has a mottled appearance, but there was a story behind this abstract.

"You do understand there is no time?" I looked back at Elijah and glares at him before going back to his work, I had nothing to say to him. I was preparing myself for the war head I had my plans in motion, that I knew Elijah wouldn't be happy with, but this wasn't about him or anyone else this was about my _child_ , my _wife._ "Niklaus, if Mikael's ashes are the key to ending Dahlia, then surely you must see the need to share their whereabouts?" I didn't turn around, I simply continued painting allowing these ashes and soil to spread across the canvas with each stroke.

"I see nothing of the sort." With how things have been around here, how my brother is quick to side with a sister we hardly knew, and turn against Star and her actions.

"It is no secret that you often strategize while painting. I assume you have a plan, here." He spoke confused and hurt that I was keeping what I had planned to myself, maybe my brother needs to start understand that the trust we once had has disappeared.

"You ask that I share my strategies so you can run straight to Freya and bring her into the circle of trust? I think not." There was no way I could trust Elijah with my plans, all these years together I had never felt I couldn't trust him completely until now.

"It is too dangerous for you, brother. You cannot do this alone!" Elijah spoke with frustration in his voice I stopped painting, turned to him I could see my action of holding my plans had hurt him deeply.

"And who should I trust to protect Chance? Our new-found sister with duplicitous motives of her own? Hayley, whose allegiance to her husband grows stronger by the day? Or, how about Jackson, self-declared King of the Wolves?" I trust none of them with my son's life, if Jackson had his way he would take Hayley along with Hope and Chance from all this. There wasn't a person who I could truly trust not even my own wife with her delusion of defeating Dahlia, but I couldn't say that out loud.

"You need only trust me." Elijah spoke breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked to my older brother whom I knew once I could trust with my life, but things had changed.

"I would love to, Elijah. Now, more than ever, I need my brother, my closest ally, my blood." I looked at him and I didn't see the same brother I once knew, that alone sadden me. "But, you have not been the same since Mother got inside your head." Elijah looked hurt and walks away from me. "Your judgment is not what it was. You are not what you were! The Elijah I know would never have clung so desperately to the word of a duplicitous stranger telling him what he wants to hear!" Elijah had been always so cautious, he didn't trust so easy and what our mother did to him, she broke him. Before me was only the shell of the brother I used to know.

"Freya is our blood, brother. She also has every reason to want Dahlia's demise! We have no cause to distrust her!" This is what Elijah wasn't seeing clearly, Freya had every reason to go against us, had he forgotten of her betrayals since coming here?

"Which is a far cry from being trustworthy! She vanquished Finn, yes, but only after she, herself resurrected him." Elijah looked at me intensely as I reminded him of her mistakes that came with consequences. "And, though lorded for saving Rebekah from Eva Sinclair, but how do we know she didn't have a hand in waking that demon in the first place?" Who to say that wasn't her plan all along suppressing Eva until the time was right for her to let the witch come out to play so we had turn for her help.

"Niklaus, if we cannot trust one another, we can't work together." Elijah wasn't listening to bloody word I was telling him, I turn back around and continued with my painting.

"No, we cannot." Elijah frowns at me, clearly frustrated with my attitude by my distrust of him. He walked away and I continued with finishing this piece off. My mind kept thinking about everything that was going on around me, so much treachery and betrayal unable to truly trust a person around me. The two people I thought I could count on had lost their minds, Star with the notion that she will somehow defeat Dahlia, and my brother who chooses to trust unfamiliar. I drop my brush into the water before picking up a rage to wipe the paint-smeared on my hands, I walked into my study to find Aiden looking surprised to see me.

"Aiden. To what do I owe this visit?" Aiden is clearly startled by this encounter. "You can hardly be my eyes and ears there if you're standing before me." I looked at him intensely, listen to his heart beat to see if there irregularities with his heart beat. "Why are you here?" Aiden gestures to a stuffed bunny sitting on my desk before picking it up.

"Uh, this! Star said she left it here yesterday? I guess it's Chance's favorite!" Aiden laughs, I thought of it being a little unusual that Star would leave such an item behind, I felt a slightly suspicious about all this but just maybe she did leave it behind in error she did leave abruptly. I chuckled as I walked toward Aiden.

"Your loyalty is refreshing." Aiden smiles and holds up the bunny again and heads for the door. Before he can leave, I called out to him. "However, your life will be worth less than the velveteen on this little rabbit if I find my faith in you has been misplaced. Understood?" Aiden says nothing, he just smiles before he leaves.

 **Damon P.O.V**

I was taking a huge risk in plotting behind Klaus and Star's back with the wolves in order to give Chance some form of hope to get away from the wicked witch. When Star spoke of he was a child and never asked for any of this it pulled on the heart strings and set everything in stone. I knew that the Scooby gang was going to be here soon to deal with Star, but I had this unsettling feeling about Hayley crazy idea in taking Chance into the Bayou. Aiden stepped in the conversation and he came clean to Jackson about Klaus using him to keep tabs on him, if Klaus knew this he will kill Aiden for sure, but he wanted to show where his loyalties lied that was with his alpha. So the plan was that Aiden went to the compound to grab the magical maniacs, because there was no way I was going just to be caught by Klaus and murdered. He wanted to show that he could be trusted, so while he left I went to pay a little visit to my favourite little witch.

It was easy to find her as she always seems to be in that damn grave yard working away in Kol's playhouse of horror. I told her about what Hayley wanted to do, and at first she wasn't happy about it as she didn't want to betray Star. Like I told her Star wasn't thinking straight right now, if we can just stop the little guy from dispersing his magic it might give us more time before Dahlia comes. Reluctantly she agreed which I knew she would, I missed out the whole part about Hayley planning to take Chance away into the swamp, which is becoming more and more a bad idea. I received a message from Stefan saying they just arrived in New Orleans, I told him to come meet me here, now that was another thing I was worrying about. How the hell Star going to react after we do this to her, I just gotta stop worrying all this is to save her from all this. The door opened and Aiden walked in with some stuffed bunny in his hand looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Klaus doesn't suspect a thing!" Aiden spoke proudly as he walked in, this guy was a douche and I hope that he fooled Klaus because doing something to Star is one thing, doing something to his son is another.

"Oh! Right! Yes, I'm sure that Klaus _Colour_ _Me Paranoid_ _Mikaelson_ totally fell for your whole, _I came across the river for Chance's bunny_ ruse!" I yelled at him, like Klaus was going to be fooled with that stupid story, Chance don't even have a favourite damn bunny, only thing he constantly has in his hands is that wooden knight Klaus gave him. Aiden turns to Davina and holds up the pair of cursed shackles.

"Look, these manacles are spelled to neutralize witch power, right?" Davina nods. "So, Davina, if you could transfer the magic from these onto something smaller? Just think about it- if the baby can't give off magic, then Dahlia won't be able to track him!" It was smart thinking going with that idea, and it was the best way to stop the little guy from spilling out his magic.

"I can try, but what difference does it make? I thought Chance was already safe?" She looks over at me, I wish I could tell her that everything was fine but I had to keep it real with Davina, she cared for Star and Chance just as much as anyone else.

"Star not looking to run, and that magical little safe house isn't a sure thing." Davina looked worried as she looked down at the maniacs, she kept frowning while looking at them.

"Okay, but if I transfer the magic from the maniacs to this—" She held up the stuff bunny. "—what about Star, shouldn't she wear these so Dahlia can't find her?" I was about to speak when Bonnie came walking through the door, she was a slight for sore eyes.

"Don't worry about Star. We have something else planned for her." Davina turned around looking at Bonnie who had her arms folded looking at her unimpressed.

"I'm sorry and you are?" Davina spat, as Stefan and Elena walked into the room. I hadn't seen Stefan since Star's funeral and Elena I hadn't see since I left Mystic Falls. My eyes advert to the both of them holding hands, I guess its official they were a couple. "Silas I-I tho-thought you were dead." Davina was about to freak out, I had to explain what was going on here.

"Maybe I should explain—" I walked over to Stefan breaking him and Elena apart, I draped my arm around my brother shoulder. "—This is my brother Stefan who has a very uncanny resemblance to Silas." With my other arm I draped around Elena pushing the two of them together. "This young lady is Elena who is carbon copy of Amara, which is Star's mother. May she rest in peace." Davina stood there speechless, I think I better also explain the mouthy witch that walked into the room, I moved away from Stefan and Elena and stood beside Bonnie. "This young lady right here is one baddest witch I've ever come across, including yourself of course." I watched as both Davina and Aiden looked at all of us in confusion, I didn't have time to explain why they were all here.

"How is that even possible?" Davina could hardly speak, it was a pretty messed up situation granted, more messed up for Star, I mean she tried to murder her mother's doppelgängers and several occasions and kind of fell for her father's doppelganger, it is one messed up fairy-tale.

"It's a long story, Silas and Amara took the cure for immortality, and somehow nature had to balance it out so it they spat out their doppelgängers every couple of centuries." Davina went to open her mouth to ask another question but time was ticking we had to set up for Star. "I think that's enough schooling on the history of Star parents, so you gonna do this?" All I needed to know that we had Star handled they had Chance, it would make the both of them a lot safer than they are now. They would stay in the city and Dahlia wouldn't know where to find them.

"Don't you think I have a right to know what you're planning on doing with Star? Why do you need her?" She points at Bonnie, I get Davina frustration, she worried about Star I was about to speak when Bonnie jumped in.

"Do you know anything about Travellers magic? Have you used expression before?" She spoke as she approached Davina, who didn't reply as she had no idea about that kind of magic. "Didn't think so." Bonnie didn't need to be so mean towards Davina she was just a kid, none of them would understand why Davina was being defensive.

"Easy Bon-bon…. Davina I know you're worried about Star, I promise you that nothing going to happen to her, okay." I place my hands on either sides of her shoulders, as she looked up to me and nodded. Davina and I were both on the same page all that mattered to us is Star and Chances safety nothing else.

"Okay." She takes the manacles from Aiden and sets them down on a table before taking off the silver bracelet. "Let's say I do this- aren't we forgetting one really important thing?" She looks at Aiden worriedly. "If Klaus finds out what you did—" He cut's her off before she could finish.

"Let me worry about that." He spoke confidently. Davina sighs worriedly and looks down at the manacles and chain on the table. I walked out of the room making my way to the car, we needed to get the ball rolling, Dahlia giving us a count down and we didn't have much time.

"Question Damon, how are you planning on doing this spell when Star in a magical safe house that's guarded by werewolves, and hybrids?" I stopped in my tracks before turning to him to see a very concerned Elena and Bonnie, they truly forgot what it's like to team up with me.

"All in hand brother. So strap on your hero hair do, because I'm going to be needing your help." I smiled at him while Stefan looked at me with confusion, I hope his not on a bunny diet because I need him at his best if things go wrong.

 **Star P.O.V**

Niklaus tried to reason with me last night but there was nothing going to change my mind about this, I would find a way to defeat Dahlia and I will do it alone. I felt that not one person around me gave me any support, even now in this room I would get looks from Hayley and Jackson as I scowled through these spell book. I knew what they were thinking that I wasn't strong enough to do this, well I was going to show them, I was going to show everyone that I could save myself and Chance. I wasn't going to allow anyone else blood to be spilled over this. Damon spoke how this was a war that happened a thousand years ago, that this wasn't my war he was wrong when I married Niklaus took him into my life with all his demons. This psycho Dahlia used my weakness, my love for Nik to trap me into something I had no idea about, I wasn't going to allow Nik to lose me and our son.

Hayley and Jackson had left with Hope, apparently there was some wolf business to deal with, I was fine with them leaving it would give me some time to have with Chance alone. I had been so engrossed in those spell books I had neglected him. Chance and I were sitting together on the stage of the jazz club, I looked up to see green vines magically creeping up the outside and inside walls of the building. They become so thick and numerous that eventually, they completely cover the windows. I stood up, holding Chance protectively in my arms, and a handful of werewolf guards join me in investigating the vines, which are now blooming with blood-red flowers. I recognizes the flowers from my encounter with Dahlia's proxies the previous day.

"They're dahlias. She knows we're here." I picked up my phone to call help, but the cell had no service, just freaking wonderful! Cell towers aren't run by magic which could only mean that Dahlia interfering with it. I saw the phone by the bar tries to call Niklaus on the landline phone, but the call still doesn't go through. I hung up the phone and turned to one of the guards, looking anxious. "I need you to go get help. Now." The werewolf rushes out of the door I had to keep it together, it was just my goddamn luck that Hayley and Jackson leave and she turns up. I felt a cold chill run through me as I began to hear creepy lullaby being hummed, it echoing loudly around the room. I began to pace anxiously around inside the safe house, with Chance still in my arms. How could she had found us here? This place as stop magic, how could she know that we were here? I looked down to see Chance chewing down on his hand in her arms. "It's okay, baby boy." I spoke as I rocked him gently in my arms, he wasn't making any noise to comfort him, it was more to comfort myself while I wrecked my on something I could do to stop her. I looked up to see Dahlia standing in the doorway, she had this sadistic smirk on her face, I clutched Chance tightly to my chest and glares at her.

"What a beauty! Hello, my child. I—" She starts to walk into the room, but she stops when she notices the thick line of sand that is spread over the entire length of the doorway that seals Josephine's disruption spell within the room. "I was hoping for a more intimate chat. Though I sense by entering, you would have me at a considerable disadvantage." She had figure out that she would be at disadvantage here.

"Why don't you come on in? I would love to show you some my hospitality." I threaten her as she stood there not amused by it, I didn't care I may not be able to use magic but I could still kick her ass that something I knew for sure. In his she had the disadvantage whereas I had full advantage all she needed to do was just step right in.

"I brought you back to be with your love, to save him from the threats that surrounded him, this is how you treat me?" She didn't cross over the barrier, she stood there just staring intensely at me while Chance cooed away unaware with the threat that was before us. "I am merely here to collect from our agreement." This anger me more than anything, since she _brought_ me back from god knows where it was never to help Nik, no she had her own plans by using me as puppet letting situations work to her advantage.

"Brought me back? You used me as your puppet, you made me do things that I can never take back. You manipulated me, by using my love for Niklaus all in order for you to get into my head, to confirm that the first born of Mikaelson wasn't dead." That all this was about, she played me so she could see things that she couldn't from the hell hole she was in, it all came down to just that one things the debt Esther owed. I wished she was alive just so I could kill her all over again.

"Puppet you say? It wasn't my doing when you killed Niklaus father Ansel…." I was taken back with the mention of Ansel, the poor man wanted a bond with his son and I took that away. This piece of information Dahlia knew would destroy Nik, she would certainly use it to her advantage. "Now I only wanted to see the little one who has been promised to me. Won't be long now- surely you've noticed the spell protecting you is growing weaker?" She spoke as some of the vines began to creep in, this place wasn't strong enough to within hold her magic and she wasn't even at full capacity.

"If you lay a finger on him, I swear I will make you suffer in ways even your evil mind can't imagine." She laughed at my threats, but I mean it I will do unspeakable things to her, I've been around Nik enough to see how to make your enemy suffer.

"Esther made this bargain long ago. Then she made sure that her children wouldn't have to feel the same suffering as she had by turning them into these creatures they have become." How could Esther ever do this? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it all as a mother myself I would never allow a fate like this on my son, no matter how desperate I was. "When I learnt of you… Ophelia the daughter of Silas, a very rare and unique young lady who was able to allow the Mikaelson bloodline to flow, it was like the ancestors answered my wishes." She had this huge smirk on her face, she was the reason behind Freya betrayal, assuring that I was paraded in front of Nik and Elijah so that the one of them would allow me to bore their child.

"Once again you tried to control-" I began to say but she silence me by raising her hand.

"What you and Niklaus had was very real. Niklaus looked so lost, so soulful, so lonely, for nearly 500 years until the moment he laid eyes upon you, in his heart he felt something he thought he couldn't have never have as the monster he had become." As she spoke of the Nik lonely 500 years it brought up the hundreds of years I had been alone, that I was lost for so long then in one night that all changed once I saw him it was like I was found. "That kind of love. True love. You felt it too after been alone for so long, you both longed to be with one another for all eternity." Dahlia was trying to stir up feeling about how Nik and I met, but the only reason I was even there because it was something she wanted, not because it was fate… or maybe it was fate because for two years being with Niklaus I wasn't with child. Not until my dad did whatever spell that allowed me to have Chance.

"You talk like you don't have a choice, but this is your doing! You calculated everything all so you can have further power." She couldn't deny any of that, she plotted away in her sleep to have that first born to happen, if I knew of this I would have…. No I wouldn't change a thing I will never regret having my son, nor that his father comes from family of lunatic thinking that can take what they want.

"When I give my word, I keep it, and I expect others to do the same. Esther and I made a bargain a long time ago, and so, you see, that child is rightfully mine. You did the same, the child will not be without his mother, so why do you chose to make this difficult?" The thought of being her in control angered me, I know what Freya told me what it was like for her, and there no way I will allow Chance to live that life.

"You can do what you like with me, I will pay for my debt, but my son isn't going to live this life, none of this is his fault. " I would rather live in the torments of Dahlia grasp and allow Chance to live a life here with his father, with his little sister, he wasn't going to have a upbringing of being Dahlia slave whether I'm by his side it will never happen.

"You're frightened for... your child. I can assure you, anything that Freya might have told you about our life together... well, she always had a flair for the dramatic." That seems to be the Mikaelson family trait, but with Dahlia trying to make a joke about it wasn't going to sway my mind.

"Well, it seems to run in the family." I spoke back to her unamused, she stood there with a serious expression, as she leaned against the door with her arms folded.

"Well, then, of course, most of my troubles with Freya stemmed from the fact that I came for her so late in life. She had such a strong memory of the family that I took her from. But Chance will have you by his side, he will still have his mother." She really thought that just because she planned on taking me I was going to come quietly and allow her to abuse the both of us for her needs. "You can take comfort in the fact that you hold some form of importance to me, because I could just take the child he will never know you even existed." I have never felt so much rage as when pushed into passivity against my will, it was like an inferno ready to irrupt.

"Come closer. Let's see how a witch with no magic does against me!" As I yelled at her, Chance starts to cry in my arms, I looked down at him as he cried uncontrollably in my arms. If I should ever see an exit though, even the tiniest glimpse of freedom beyond these walls, I'll let my anger flood out all at once. This rage I keep inside will be my ticket to freedom.

"Well, you've upset the child." She spoke mockingly. "It's a pity- you ought not to waste your last hours in this way. You should spend this time saying your farewells to those you care for, unburden your heart with your darkest secrets." I knew what secret she wanted me to unburden the one of Ansel death, I could see that from the smirk on her face. "Apparently true love will triumph in the end—which may or may not be a lie, but if it is a lie, it's the most beautiful lie there is. Nightfall tomorrow will come all too soon. Goodbye for now, Ophelia." I held Chance tightly as I rocked him and kissed him on the forehead as she continues to glare at Dahlia. Dahlia gives us one last parting glance before she leaves.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

I was growing tired of my brother attempts to try and worm his way into my plans, did he think I was stupid? Of course I knew that he would go running to the girl that claims herself to be our sister, who all along has been keeping her scheming ways hidden in the dark. Many looked to me and see a monster, a hybrid who is ruthless and will do whatever it takes for something to go his way. Children in the witch community are told stories about the ruthless vengeful hybrid, never to cross paths with him as he is a monster you do not want to disturb. Freya was a different kind of monster she hid her true self behind those walls she had built in a thousand years, in time my siblings will learn of this new shade of monster. My focus was not on them, but my wife, and child, while I stand here painting on this canvas unknown to those around me that this was going to be Dahlia final nail in her coffin. All this pain and suffering will be over, Star has had far too much of that in her life time from being used as pawn to her whole life to kill her own father by some psychotic witch who was betrayed by him. For her having my own demonic family of witches doing the same, it ends now.

"Bad time?" Camille spoke as she approached me, I knew exactly why she was here this is Elijah attempts to allow the therapist to dive into my mind.

"Camille. Ah, yes. As I've recently proved disagreeable, I assume Elijah asked you here to play therapist to the savage beast." Camille smiled innocently which confirmed my thoughts, there was no way I would even entrust her with my plans. Once I have confirmation from Damon that Star had been dealt with I can proceeded with what I have to do.

"Actually, I was just gonna say you look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk? You can spend, oh, five seconds not obsessing about who not to trust, and who you're gonna murder next?" She was trying to be a distraction well that wasn't going to work, certainly not today with know my wicked aunt had placed a ticking clock on the lives of two people that matter to me most.

"I quite enjoy my obsessions, thank you very much." I returned to my painting, while my mind continued to plot away making sure that all possible scenario were covered. "Fear not, I shall tell Elijah you came as asked, and you may leave assured your duty is fulfilled." I could see that Camille was shocked and hurt by this reaction and walks toward me with a worried expression.

"Klaus. Talk to me. And not because Elijah sent me." There was genuine concern in her voice and she spoke with sincerity in her voice, I sighed in defeat before nodding at her.

We left the compound and made our way to a café, we sat outside while I spoke of things that had come to light the most important one being that Dahlia was after my son but also my wife too. She wanted to strip everything away from me, just because of some bargain that was made. The fact that Star was driven to the point of doing an act that I never expected her to do, by driving that white oak stake through Mikael heart. This was all in order to stop Dahlia taking them, as surprised and disturbed I may be by all that, she placed the first paving stone for me to kill Dahlia. I had learnt that only love of a good woman will make a man question every choice, every action. Only love makes a warrior hesitate for fear that his lady will find him cruel. Only love makes a man both the best he will ever be, and the weakest. Sometimes all in the same moment. –Wicked.

"Have you ever thought about how hard it must have been for Freya, being raised by this woman? I mean, you of all people should at least have some compassion for that." I was tried about hearing this terrible upbringing that Freya had with the wicked witch, everyone held sympathy for her but they soon forget about the torments I went through growing up.

"Yes, yes, poor Freya, but that's my point exactly- I, of all people, know whether the parent raising you loves you or loathes you, they still form who you are. After all this time, am I not Mikael's son? And, therefore, is Freya not just as dangerous as Dahlia herself?" As much as we try not image ourselves in the image of the person we loathed, there a part of ourselves that would automatically act in there manner. No matter how hard we tried, no matter how much we told ourselves we would be better than that person, the pain the suffering of what you've seen is in your DNA.

"You've been talking for twenty minutes, and that's the first time you've brought up Mikael." Camille had to work her angel on Mikael, she was right in all that I had said I did avoid bringing him up even though he was a huge part of all this.

"I see no reason to dwell on the deceased." I picked up my drink and took a sip, while she watched me with curious eyes.

"You made an alliance with him. You fought beside him. And then, you watched your wife killed him." I didn't need reminding of the play by play of everything happened, I was there I saw it all with my very own eyes.

"Yes. Your point?" Bring up the fact I saw Star doing something that she would never do wasn't helping matters, I had very mixed emotions about it all.

"You don't have any feelings about that?" She asked skeptically, she was trying to dig to psycho analyze me for post-traumatic stress.

"My only feeling is a lingering sense of annoyance that he didn't stay dead the first time." I smiled as I sat back in my seat, she sat there looking unconvinced with my response.

"I don't believe you. Mikael raised you." Just because he raised me it didn't mean anything, it didn't change the fact for the better part of a thousand years he roamed this earth with one thought in his mind and that was to end me.

"And Star ended him." Camille looks at me with concern and disbelief, I sat forward clasping my hands together as I rested my chin. "After the first good day we ever had together, we actually made a good team. And, just when it looked as though we might, for once, be allies—" I hesitated for a moment before finishing my sentence. "Star drove a stake through his heart." I smiled weakly, and Cami seems even more unsettled after here this from me.

"Because he said he loved Freya?" The smile fell from my face, no I wasn't going to give the satisfaction of her knowing that was the huge part of the reason why it all happened.

"Or, maybe the reason why Star and I are drawn so much to one another is because we are very much alike. She did just what I do? Kill my enemies, sometimes my friends. This may come as a surprise to you, Camille, but when it comes to matters of the ones we love we do terrible things." I smirked at her while she sat there staring at me silently.

Once I finished talking to Camille I began to make my way back home, I kept looking at my phone in this hopes that Damon had done his part, but still nothing. He had to get Star away from the magical safe house without raising any suspicion, which maybe be a little harder than we both anticipated. My brother was doing his upmost to sway me in the direction of building some alliance with a person whom I did not trust with my own life let alone my wife and son's. Which has me questioning his loyalties lie. The people you trust will expect it, your greatest enemies will desire it, and those you treasure the most, will, without fail, abuse it. If we choose to, we can live in a world of comforting illusions. We can allow ourselves to be deceived by false realities. Or we can use them to hide our true intentions. In every life, there comes a day of reckoning - a time when unsettled scores demand retribution, and our own lies and transgressions are finally laid bare. I was about to turn the corner when I came face to face with my brother, the man who I felt I didn't know no longer.

"Your transparent attempts to therapize me failed, brother. I suggest you allow me to make my way home in peace." I tried to pass him but he stood in my way, he wasn't making matter any easier here for him.

"Enough of the games, Niklaus- now is not the time. I beseech you to stand with us." When he spoke that word _us_ I knew he meant by standing by Freya, my brother was deluded to think still that he can change my mind to work with the artist behind all this Dahlia charade.

"If by _us_ you mean you and Freya, then I will not be standing with you." I stated firmly to him, but he stood there shaking his head unhappy that I will not change my mind.

"She is the best chance we have to save Star, and your child." The more Elijah spoke to me the enrage I felt, I had my own plan and it consisted of not having someone as disloyal as Freya playing any part of it, and anyone who stood by her side.

"Yes, Elijah—my wife, my child!" I raised my voice to him which displeased him. "Which is why- although she feigns innocence- I can't help but recall it was Freya who befriend Star in 1490, allowed her to believe she was someone she was not, who sole intension was to help Dahlia assure that a first born Mikaelson was conceived. It didn't matter which of the two of us that was as long as the debt was paid." Elijah was a little taken back by hearing this, maybe his finally seeing Freya for who she is. "It was Freya who led our lunatic brother Finn to the safe house where he would have done God knows what if you hadn't intervened!" My brother tends to forget about those actions, if Finn had place hands on my son and did the unspeakable would he be so trusting!

"I was a breath away from taking your life." He holds up his hand, which is in a fist, so that it is in front of my eyes. "Just a few short years ago, when you broke your curse, I held your beating heart in my hand. Do you recall that, Klaus? And yet, here we are, still alive, still family. Now, we need her, Niklaus- Freya is our family. If you cannot see the greater picture here—" He was comparing my actions from years ago breaking a curse bestowed upon me that I had no control… I interrupted him before he could even finish words that he will regret saying.

"You see only around the next curve in the road! I am looking from above. Freya gave herself away when she complained of our single weapon to kill Dahlia. Now, I know there is a way to defeat our hated enemy without her." I didn't want to give this vital piece of information away, but I had to open his eyes to the fact that Freya was not being truthful she wanted each and every one of us hanging on her every word. The night when she threaten me saying she would turn all those around me, that's when I made it my mission to assure this.

"So enlighten me, and I will do everything in my power to help you!" My heart was telling me having my brother by my side helping to take down this wicked witch as brothers ending this once and for all. Then my mind would scream that this man before me wasn't the brother I knew in the last thousand years, he was fickle, and couldn't be 100% trusted like he once was.

"Forsake Freya, and I will let you in!" I scoffed, Elijah looked enraged but he brought this all on himself.

"Klaus, this is insane! Star and Chance are also my family. Now, if you continue to walk this path, you will lead them towards harm." I looked at him blankly as that isn't the path they will lead down, I've made certain of that. "And do not fail to understand me when I say this to you- I will do whatever it takes to prevent this." This angered me, as this was my family, my wife, my child, this dark fate rested upon me! No one will stop me from doing what needs to be done, not family, not friend, nor foe.

"So will I. So, the choice remains yours, brother- Freya, or me." I took one finally looked at him before using my vampire speed to get away. When everything you love is threaten to be stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge. Sometimes, the innocent get hurt. But one by one, the guilty will pay. Nothing ever goes exactly as you expect. And mistakes are life and death. Collateral damage is inescapable.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Star had been pacing back and forth since Dahlia had made her appearance, deep down in her heart she knew there was no way out of this, she had been tricked by Dahlia not knowing the consequences of her return. What else laid heavily on her mind was this bargain that Esther made offering each first born of the family, she saw from today's inter action that there was no escaping. She was even considering the fact to hand herself over to Dahlia, that Chance would have her with him that maybe they might live a life of misery being slaves to her. She shook those thought away as she knew that she couldn't see a life without Klaus by her side, she couldn't give up so easily she wasn't going to allow the fear that Dahlia brought to her stop her from finding a way out of this. She moved away from Hayley and Jackson who had not long arrived, and were attending to Chance and Hope. Star walked over to the veins that were still there from Dahlia appearance, she touched the blood red Dahlia flower and felt an overwhelming feeling come over her quickly moved her hand away. She looked up to see Damon standing outside the door way. "Damon thank god your—" Her eyes adverted to the man standing beside him, the man who was an identical image of her father. She felt overwhelmed with so many feelings, but knew it wasn't her belated father. "Stefan?" She spoke with confusion as the last person she expected to see was him.

Damon all day had been trying to make the appropriate arrangements to ensure that Star and her son's safety, he knew that his friend may hate him for doing this, but that didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to allow them to be taken, even Klaus was fully onboard with Damon idea as the both of them didn't want to feel the same loss as they did all those months ago. He looked at Star who stood there with a face filled with confusion, and fear which was very different from the Star that he had seen last night, the woman who was determined to stop all this from happening. Dahlia visit had played it's tolle on her, it brought Star clarity that they were all against something bigger than what they originally thought. Which didn't make Damon feel guilty about what he had to so. "Sorry about this Star…" Before Star could react Damon injected her with a substance that made her weak, she stubble forward as Stefan caught her in his arms. Damon looked up to see if the two wolves had seen but they were too busy with the two babies, instantly both brothers left with an unconscious Star.

In an abandon building Elena Gilbert paced back and forth while Bonnie prepared for the spell that they will be using on Star. Elena hadn't seen Star since the day she came to apologies for her actions for torturing her after she was turned, she felt mixed emotions about coming to New Orleans. Even though there had been bad blood between them she chose to come, what changed Elena mind was the story of Star life. How her father was Silas who Stefan was a mirror image of, and that Elena was identical image of her mother, knowing all this changed something deep in Elena something she couldn't even explain to herself, but all knew when she was asked to help she didn't hesitate. She looked up to see Bonnie writing some sigils on the table. "You think this is going to work?" Elena asked as Bonnie looked up to acknowledge her friend. "I know, I've asked you think a million times since Stefan and Damon have left, but we can't let this happen to her." Elena stated emotionally.

Bonnie who felt confident about doing this spell to help Star from being taking from the ones she loves. Bonnie found Star's history fascinating how this girl who came into their lives over a year ago was the daughter of the most powerful witch to have walked this earth. She wasn't going to allow someone who held such a beautiful spirit be enslaved by someone as wicked as Dahlia. Bonnie had searched for months even went back to the island where Silas had been entomb for two thousand years to find some kind of answers. It all came to her in a vision, when she spoke to Star parents who were the original version of her friends, even from the great beyond Silas and Amara were doing everything in their power to protect their little girl. Silas explained to Bonnie what needed to be done in fine detail, this was the only way to save their child. Bonnie was about to ask what they could do to save Star innocent son from the same fate, but when she did they were gone. Bonnie understood Elena concerns, that the bad blood between her and Star may counter act what they were doing here. "Elena everything going to be fine—" As she assured her friend she saw the Salvatore brothers enter the room with Star in Damon arms unconscious. "Place her in here, I don't know how long that tonic going to work on her." Damon brought Star over and placed her on the table filled with various sigils. "The both of you ready?" Bonnie asked while looking at a nervous Elena and a determined Stefan. They both approached the table with one of them standing on either side of Star, Bonnie then began to put a circle of salt around them to protect them while she done the spell.

Stefan stood nervously as he looked down at the woman that he was once in love with, it felt strange to see her after all this time. He looked up to see Elena looking at Star with a dozen of emotions, he knew that Elena was frighten that she might complicate things, but only she and he could do this. With the both of them being mirror images of Star parents, the blood that ran through them was the only thing that could save Star from being taken by another wicked Mikaelson witch.

Damon stood back watching nervously he didn't know what to expect from this, one things he knew for sure was that if this worked Star would be safe. He pulled out his phone and message Klaus to let him know that Star was in his care, Damon was still surprised that Klaus agreed to all this. But as Klaus told him if Silas communicated from the great beyond to save his daughter once again then who was he to question the actions. "So you guys going to get this started, times ticking." Damon snapped, as his emotions were all over the place, which he hated.

Bonnie tilted Star mouth open. "Stefan." She looked up to him as he bit into his wrist then placing it over Star mouth allowing his blood to fall into her mouth. "Imago autem patris sui." Bonnie spoke the first words of the spell as it dripped into Star mouth, Stefan moved his wrist away and held Star right hand while Bonnie wrapped a bind. She looks to Elena and nods, Elena did the same she allowed her blood to flow into Stars mouth. "Matris umbra se." She spoke the words once finished Elena moved her hand and held Star left hand while Bonnie bind them together. She stood looking down at Star and placed her hands on either side of her head, began the incantation. "Tumultus sanguinem eius malum abscondet in lucem" Bonnie could feel Star fighting against her as she spoke the words.

A wave of pain suddenly washed over Star it was exquisite, and debilitating even for someone such as herself, it was the worst burning sensation she had ever felt, even worse than actually being burned. Adrenaline had masked for a moment, Star throat gurgled as she struggled to breathe, spitting blood. Her body was shaking, and sweating an electric shock from the spell went through her body, the pain was merciless without escape. I eyes flicked opened but they were not the beautiful blue eyes that they all knew of, no they were milky white. "I will make you suffer for what you've done to me?!" Her eyes rolled back sending her into a slumber.

 **Star's Vison…**

 _I felt confused and disorientated while I gathered my surroundings, I could see Davina, she was sitting in Kol's old playhouse with Dowager Fauline's large paragon diamond in her hand, which reflects the sunlight from the windows into small rainbows on her face. After a moment, Davina hears someone entering the tomb and stands, holding the diamond in one hand and thrusting her other hand out in preparation to use magic against the intruder. However, it's only Marcel, and once Davina realizes that, she sighs in relief and annoyance and stands down._

" _Whoa, hold it! It's just me, alright? I come in peace." Marcel spoke as he entered with his hands up in surrender,_ _Davina pushes up her sleeves to continue her work._

" _You should know better than to sneak up on me." Davina spoke in annoyance in her voice as Marcel walked towards her._

" _I wasn't sneaking, just... haven't talked to you in a while." He spoke nervously, I didn't understand why I was seeing this, what was the importance of any of this?_

" _What do you want, Marcel?" Spoke in frustration as she continued what she was doing, I didn't realize that things had gotten that bad between them._

" _Look, I know you've been going through a hard time, holed up in here ever since Kol died, trying to bring him back..." Davina looked up and glared at him before cutting him off._

" _What do you care? You hated him anyway." She was still very much grieving over Kol, I didn't realize how much his death had affected her._

" _I didn't_ _hate_ _him- I just didn't much_ _like_ _him. And, to be honest, I didn't really like him for you, you know? I can be a little protective." Marcel was trying to justify his action, he was protective especially when it came to Davina, but why was I see any of this why was this relevant to me?_

" _Yeah, understatement of the year."_ _She starts wandering around the tomb as she looks through spell ingredients. "_ _You know, even though I appreciate you saving me from Eva, you never once bothered to ask me how I felt after Kol died."_ _Her voice becomes thick with emotion. "_ _And even after all the crazy things I've been through, that was the_ _worst_ _. That's when I needed you_ _most_ _."_ _Marcel sighs and walks toward her until they're face-to-face._

" _You're right. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't there for you. But, we have a problem- Klaus." Marcel looked conflicted as he spoke, what had Nik done?_

" _So what else is new? Listen whatever your problem with Klaus is, I'm staying out of it. Since I brought Mikael back there rift between me and Star, am done in hurting her." Davina spoke firmly I couldn't be more proud of her as they always ran to her and put her in an awkward situation. I couldn't be more proud of her for finally realizing she shouldn't get involved._

" _Kol told me you guys were working on a weapon you could use against him. Rebekah heard it was a dagger, one that would work_ _even_ _on Klaus. I_ _need_ _to know if you finished it." Marcel wasn't backing down, and hearing this made me feel really unsettled, had Kol and Davina really devised such a dagger?_

" _And what if we did? It's not like I would hand it to you." I knew in that moment they Davina and Kol had been successful in this dagger, it would be just as deadly as the white oak stake._

" _Look, D,_ _nobody_ _in this city is safe with this witch Dahlia coming around. Now Klaus is off the rails, and he won't trust anyone, and he won't share the one weapon that will take down this witch. If things go south, that dagger might come in handy." All I felt right now was burning desire of anger within me, as I'm stuck here under some kind of spell unable to do anything. Nik would never do anything to endanger Chance, and even Hope if he has distrust there's a reason behind it all._

" _Kol gave me that dagger for my protection._ _I'll_ _be the one that decides if it gets used._ _" She spoke unamused, and continued setting up for a spell._ _"Now, I have to get back to work." She snapped at him,_ _Marcel stood there looking conflicted, as for once Davina had stood her ground by not pledging a war against Nik._

Star eyes fluttered open, she could see Bonnie with her eyes closed chanting a spell, she turned her head to see her father but then realized that it was Stefan beside her with Damon standing a distance away looking worried. "Dam-Damon wh-why are you doing this?" She cried out to him but he turn away as it was tarring him apart seeing her like this, unknown to Star her eyes were still milky white. She turned to her left to see a woman who looked identical to her mother Amara, in that moment Star was overwhelmed with emotions, her eyes reverted back to her natural blue. "Mom…" Star eyes began to tear up as she looked at Elena thinking that she was actually seeing her mother.

Elena was taken back with Star reaction to seeing her, without thinking she placed her free hand on Star cheek and caressed it in a soothing manner to calm her. "I'm here…" An emotional Elena spoke as tears began to steep from Stars eyes that were filled with joy in seeing her. "Everything going to be okay, we're going to keep you safe." Elena cooed to her.

Damon watch from a far seeing Elena showing compassion to Star which was something he never expected, but he knew what she was doing was stopping Star from fighting Bonnie. As Bonnie continued with the spell the candle around the room began to flare up, a gust of wind filled the room but it didn't extinguish the flame. Star's body began to jolt on the table as if she was having some kind of seizure, Damon rush over to help his friend but the circle of salt stopped him from getting near her. "Bonnie stop! This is killing her."

 **Star Vision….** QUARTER

 _I was in the streets of the French Quarters, I turned to see Aiden steps out of the Silhouetted Garden flower shop, holding the door open for a woman as he leaves with a bouquet of red roses. I felt a little confused in why I was even here, none of this was making any sense to me, not matter how much begging I did for them to stop doing this to me they were not listening. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Dahlia's whistled tune, when Aiden looks down at the bouquet of flowers, he finds they've been dried and wilted._

" _Too bad. They were_ _almost_ _as young and beautiful as you!" Dahlia spoke as she appeared, she had this distinctive look in her eyes, the same look she was giving me earlier when we spoke._

" _You—" Aiden spoke in fear but Dahlia soon cut him off, why would she want anything to with Aiden?_

" _Hello, Aiden, sweet boy. We should get started."_ _She turns, pressing the tip of her index finger to her lips before using it to beckon Aiden forward. He resists at first, but eventually, the spell forces him to follow behind her despite his best efforts._

" _Ahh!" Aiden screamed in fear, I felt useless I couldn't do anything to stop this!_

" _Don't fear, this will be over quickly." She spoke darkly before she_ _clenches her hand into a fist and punches the air backwards, which telekinetically hits Aiden in the abdomen and causes him to double over in pain as they walk into another deserted alley. "_ _You are what is known as a tipping point... to set Mikaelson against Mikaelson."_ _She flicks her index and middle fingers, which causes two deep, bleeding claw-marks to appear on Aiden's neck. Aiden groans and hisses in pain as his eyes fill with tears._

" _Yeeow!" Aiden was crying out in pain as Dahlia continued to brutally hurt him._

" _It is true, you are a minor player, though it only takes one match to burn down acres of forest. In my plan to divide and conquer, you are my perfect kindling."_ _She swipes at the air with her other hand, causing another two claw-marks to appear on Aiden's face, which bleed down his cheek._

" _AHHHHHH!"_ _He was crying now, and looks to be in agony. "_ _Why are you doing this to me?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes, I didn't understand her doing this how it wasn't going to turn the Mikaelson against one another._

" _Because—"_ _She thrusts her arm forward and makes a fist with her hand, causing Aiden to gasp in pain and a bloody spot to appear on his shirt from his chest. Aiden falls to his knees. "_ _—I need it to look convincing."_ _She opens her fist, and Aiden's heart flies out of his chest and into her open hand. Aiden gasps one last time before he falls dead to the floor. Dahlia looks pleased as she examines Aiden's heart in her hand. As she walks away, she drops his heart onto the ground next to his body._

With this revelation Star's eye shot opened what she had just seen felt so real. "You need to let me go, Dahlia—" Before she could even explain what she had seen, her eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. Everyone in the room look down at her while all the sigils on the table around her began to fade away before there very eyes.

 **Star Vision….**

 _I was still trying to come to terms with what I may have may not witness with Dahlia, all of this felt like a terrible nightmare where I had no control. I had no idea what was going on in that room, with Bonnie casting god knows what on me, I'm stuck in here blackness. I heard someone voice I turned to see a very upset Davina standing in a doorway, when I looked around I notice that I was in Marcel loft apartment. Marcel and Rebekah stood across the room both looking worrisome as a tearful Davina stared at them._

" _Marcel?" She spoke just above a whisper,_ _Marcel looks up to a teary-eyed Davina and immediately rushes to greet her._

" _We just heard. Is Josh with you?"_ _Davina walks toward Marcel, clearly devastated, as Marcel gives her a sympathetic look._

" _No. When Jackson came to get Aiden's body, he just took off." Davina tried to restrain herself from crying as she spoke, I stood there utterly speechless._

" _D- D, I'm so sorry."_ _He gives her a big hug, and Davina starts to sob in his arms. After a moment, Davina pulls away from him and wipes the tears from his face._

" _I brought something for you."_ _She reaches into her purse and pulls out the gold dagger, she hands it to Marcel, and when Rebekah sees the familiar-looking dagger, she gapes in shock. Marcel looks stunned to see it as well, and Rebekah rushes forward to get a closer look._

" _Is that what I think it is?" Rebekah spoke with widen eyes as she looked down at the dagger, I had this gut reaching feeling that was the dagger that Marcel asked for earlier. Davina spoke of not wanting to get involved that it would cause a further rift between us, what had changed?_

" _The dagger Kol and I made. I_ _want_ _you to use it. I_ _want_ _you to put Klaus down for what he did to Aiden."_

The room was filled with silence as the four friends waited for Star to wake from her slumber, none of them spoke a word, each of them anxious to know if this spell to suppress her powers had worked. Damon cell phone began to ring he looks to the screen to see that it was Klaus, he walks out of the room to answer the call. "It's done." Damon tried to speak confidently down the phone to him.

Klaus who was on this way to St James after learning that Dahlia had made her appearance, he was even more adamant for Damon to allow the Bennett witch to do this spell to help his wife from this fate. Now all he had to be concerned about was his son, which he knew his life wasn't endanger by Dahlia but also Freya as she intended to use his son as bate to lure Dahlia into a trap. "How is she?" Klaus spoke with concern, he knew that once his wife learns of this betrayal she will never trust either of them, but he knew that all of this was for her own good. She was walking into a battle with her eyes closed, Klaus would not allow himself to lose her again.

"She not come around yet—" Damon was filled with guilt knowing that behind Klaus back Hayley and Jackson planned on taking Chance with Hope to the Bayou, he had seen from Klaus today that he just wanted to protect the ones who meant most to him. He knew that Klaus had the right to know. "—there something you should know. Hayley planning on taking Chance—" Before Damon could finish Klaus hung up the phone. He knew he did the right thing, it wasn't just for Klaus but for Star too, the wolves didn't stand a chance against Dahlia he realized that now, the only person who could truly save Chance was his father. Damon walked into the room to see Star awake and sitting up, he rushed over to her she smiled. "How are you feeling?" He spoke with concern.

Star looked at the four people around the room with a smile, she felt different within herself. She turned to her friend Damon. "I've never felt better." She smirked as Damon gave a worrisome looked. Unknown to those four people in that room, the spell that Silas have given to Bonnie wasn't to suppress his daughter's powers, he was not going to allow his daughter to be constantly subjected to Mikaelson family threats. Silas was unable to save his little girl from death but the one thing he could do was temporary infuse his daughter powers with his own in order to defeat the threat that surrounded her and her child.

 **Klaus P.O.V**

This world I lived in was filled with deceit and betrayal, I'm unable to know who to trust, for a thousand years I had my brother who I could turn to in troublesome times. Now there wasn't that option no longer, as I told him from the moment that our mother integrated his mind the brother I had known all this time was gone. To lose such trust in her person whom you secretly admired, so this road ahead I had to go alone, I couldn't even have the woman I love know what I had planned. She was so wrapped up in her own mind that she was going to defeat Dahlia on her own, as much as I admired her for doing that Star was not cunning enough to take someone like Dahlia down. With the fact that Damon had Bennett witch coming from Mystic Falls to suppress Star abilities I knew I didn't have to worry about her life being endanger, my focus can be used on keeping my son safe.

I knew of Freya intention of using my son as bate to draw out Dahlia, she tried to make us all believe that the weapon that Davina blinded together one the only thing that would destroy Dahlia. That was all lies and now I had everything I needed to make sure that Dahlia went to her death on my terms without my son being used a pawn in the battle. I was on my way to safe house to check on how my children were, I hated being apart from them, but this was the safest place for the both of them for now until I killed Dahlia, what great pleasure that will be. I called Damon as I hadn't heard from him in regards to Star, the spell had been done and she hadn't come around yet. Damon sounded troublesome as he spoke, the reason behind that was that he informed me of the plan that little wolf had conspired behind my back. Enraged I hung up the phone and used my speed to get to the jazz club, I stormed in to see both Elijah and Hayley talking.

"That's it—my son is coming with me to the compound." I went to take Chance from Hayley arms but she took a step back stopping me from having him in my grasp.

"Where Dahlia sent Josephine this morning? No way! Star gone missing already, none of you have done any attempts in finding her!" Hayley's protective mother vibe was spooling from her, as she glared at Elijah and myself. "That spell going breaks. Which is why we have to go." Elijah looks at her in alarmed while I was not happy about this idea that Hayley was going to take my children away. This was going to ruin my plans. "Jackson is out getting supplies, and then we're taking the wolves and we're headed to the Bayou with both Hope and Chance." Over my dead body was she bloody taking both of my children into the swamp out back where her wolves can't stand a chance against the very witch who killed half a dozen in her visit earlier?

"The swamp? So my children can be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not!" Hayley shoves past Elijah, shoulder-checking him in the process, and aggressively gets in my face.

"You know, I am so over taking advice from you, Klaus. All it has done so far is put Chance in danger. He is Hope's brother that makes him a part of my family, if Star was here she would be fully onboard with this." Hayley had no idea of what Star would want, she speaking now as if they were best of friends I know that is not the case. "From now on, I am going to do what I want. We're leaving." Hayley pushes past me, but he shoves her backwards to stop her. There was no way I was going to allow her to dictate to me where those children go, I'm growing tiresome of people who claim Chance is there family that keep placing his life in further danger.

"You're not going anywhere unless I tell you to." I stated while pointing at her, this little wolf was getting on my last nerve if she wasn't the mother to my daughter I would have torn her head off for trying to defy me.

"I am not your prisoner, Klaus!" She screamed in my face as she pushed me back, I was ready to relate, but Elijah stood in between us to stop us.

"Both of you, please- we're playing into Dahlia's hands. She may already have Star, now we have to focus on what is best for Chance." Elijah was pushing a boundary with me today if he wasn't siding with that traitor Freya, he was talking about playing into her hands well maybe the both of them needed a little insight into what I have planned.

"Not doing as I say plays into her hands! While you two have been kow-towing to Freya and devising ways to flee with your tail between your legs, I've been forging a new path. Star is very much safe, her old friends from Mystic Falls are assuring her safety." Both Elijah and Hayley were surprised to hear that Star was in no immediate danger. "I know what Freya was planning, and I know how to kill Dahlia." The both of them looked at me skeptically, but maybe once they find out the truth behind that lost girl façade Freya had been portraying. "Freya objected to us making a single weapon because it spoiled her plan." I was interrupted by the sound of Jackson's angry voice calling out from the entrance hall.

"KLAUS!" He yelled furiously, both Hayley and Elijah turn to look at Jackson, who comes in with a body over his shoulder and another werewolf guard following behind him.

"Jack?" Hayley spoke with concern, as she was just as confused by Jackson rage as I was.

"KLAUS!" He screams once again as we finally saw that the dead body was of Aiden, Hayley looks horrified and I didn't understand why Jackson kept screaming my name.

"Oh, my God." Jackson and the other werewolf place Aiden's body on a table in the next room, Elijah gives me a concerning look before following Hayley to investigate.

"What happened?" Hayley asked as I entered the room to see Aiden on the table with what seems like his heart torn out.

"Klaus made Aiden spy on us. Instead, he told me everything—" Jackson turns to me and gives me a mutinous look. "—so you killed him!" I looked down at Aiden body knowing I didn't do such a things, the method looks as if it was my work, I looked up to see Hayley looking at me with a look of betrayal.

"You killed one of the wolves sworn to protect our daughter, and your son?" She, Jackson, and the other werewolf stare down at me, and Elijah looks at me, not sure what to believe. Of course this upset for a brief moment, but then I began to get some clarity of what this could mean. If Hayley to think I done this which pretty much she does it will question her loyalties to her pack, which will question their her loyalties.

"So what if I did?" I pointed at Aiden's body. "This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!" I yelled at each and every one of them, there was one face that stood out from them all and that was Elijah the look of disappointment. As much as it ached for my brother to look at me in such a way, it wasn't relevant right now, because I was the only one who can save MY SON from this fate and no one else.

"Just give us the word, Jackson." The werewolf beside Jackson growled, did he think he actually stood a chance against me?

"Yes! Come and have a go! But you'll be putting your life on the line for one who is all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd had a real Alpha." In that moment Jackson lunges for me and punches me in the face, which is all the invitation I needed to fight back with all my pent-up rage. I pushed Jackson backward into the other wolves who have come to defend their Alphas, and when Hayley vamp-speeds over to me to get between us, I punched her in the stomach so hard she's thrown to the side. When Elijah sees me strike Hayley, he jumps into the fray and lunges between Jackson and I, pushing each of us backwards with an arm.

"Do you wish to die?" Elijah spoke directly to Jackson, as Hayley, furious, vamp-speeds to her feet and shoves Elijah away from us.

"You wanna kill me, too, Elijah?" Of course my brother looked hurt by Hayley words, but stands in front of me protectively which pleased me as my brother had finally seen the light that these hillbillies couldn't be trusted.

"If you come at him, you come at me." Elijah threaten her, which she didn't like in the slightest fury and rage filled her face as Elijah stared at her.

"You lot should make better use of your time. I suggest burying your dead." The look of hatred that she gave me in that moment was awfully frightening, but she was not Chances mother, she had no right to take him and my daughter away into the swamp.

"GET. OUT." She screamed, as Elijah turns to me with serious expression.

"Niklaus, you mentioned a plan. I recommend you begin. Chance is safe for the time being and not going anywhere I will ensure of that." I smirked smugly at Hayley and the werewolves, as in the end I always win.

"Shan't be long." I turned to walk away, leaving Elijah alone with Hayley and Jackson. Now it was time to finally put my plan into action.

I left the safe house feeling better, with Elijah on my side and knowing that Chance wasn't going to be taken into the swamp I could continue with my plan of action. Dahlia thought by killing Aiden was going to go against me if anything it was a blessing in disguise, now they all knew what length I would go to protect my child. I will not allow anyone to stop me, I maybe the most hated person for this so call action of mine, but I recall Damon telling me once that if I was going to be bad be bad with a purpose. After dealing with the final touches to what I had to do before I faced Dahlia, I made my way back to the compound. I walked into my art room to find Elijah already in there, looking out the window and holding one of my paintbrushes in his hand. After a moment of silence, Elijah lifts the paintbrush in the air.

"You put them in the paint. Father's ashes, the earth from sacred ground, all hidden in plain sight." Why was he here? He assured me that he was going to stay behind to ensure that Chance was safe.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding Hayley." Elijah slowly turned around to face me, he stood by me spoke of how he stood by me through this that my son would remain where he is and now he was here talking about the ashes and earth.

"She's gone. She and Jackson took Chance, and Hope, and you will not find them, brother." He spoke calmly, as I heard those word a fury began to brew inside me like an inferno.

"You helped Hayley escape? With my children?" I yelled at him, how could he have done this when he spoke that it wasn't in Chance's best interest, that he made me believe that he was on my side.

"Well, someone had to protect Chance." I couldn't hold back my fury no longer, I vamp-sped toward Elijah, shoving him backward until he is bent backward over the railing to the balcony overlooking the city.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Elijah grabs my arm, twists it around, and throws me back into my room, where I crashes into one of my tables. I tackled Elijah and threw him backwards onto another table as I held him down by the chest. "I'm a hybrid, Elijah. Why provoke a fight you cannot win?" Instead of replying, Elijah pulls a golden dagger out of his jacket pocket and shoves it into my heart. "AHHHHHHH!" Elijah takes advantage of my distraction, pulls us both upright and shoves the rest of the dagger's blade into my chest. I was so taken off-guard by this move that I had no time to fight back as the dagger begins to desiccate me. The pain began to fade away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps.

"For Chance." I fell to my knees as became weaker, I could see Freya and Rebekah walk into the room and watch me with blank expressions. I felt my insides seize up I opened my mouth to speak, but faded into darkness.


	20. Show Them What I Have Become

**Third Person P.O.V**

The sky glows like a summer peach and the sun is pure gold in the sky. The colours of the foliage return to green and the air warms to an ambient twenty or so. It is the perfect dawn, one to be savoured instead of squandered. Under this radiant beauty of great city of New Orleans deserter and destruction was in the loomed. At Lafayette Cemetery Dahlia is in one of the tombs, which is full of lit white candles. She is kneeling in front of a small altar on which a stone cauldron full of blood sits. She mixes the blood with her fingers, coating them in the blood, before waving her fingers in the air.

 _ **We define ourselves by our family**_ _._ At the Mikaelson compound, Klaus was lying in a coffin, where the golden dagger Kol and Davina made was still stabbed into his chest, desiccating his body. Rebekah and Elijah stand beside him, looking conflicted and guilty about what they've done to him.

 _ **From birth, we share their names...**_ In the Bayou, Hayley, Jackson, and the rest of the Crescent pack are busy unloading their vehicles while Hayley looks at Chance and her daughter knowing that this shouldn't be the life they should lead.

 _ **...Entrust them to protect that which we hold most dear.**_ In an abandon building on the other side of the river, Star learns of everything that has happen, her heart weighed heavily as Damon reveal that her son had been taken for his own safety.

 _ **We value them above all others, and yet we are inevitably forced apart.**_ At Kol's Playhouse, Davina is working on a spell at one of the tables, which involves a magic circle created with black sand, lit black candles, several dead birds, and Kol's paragon diamond. She holds her hands out over the ritual set-up and murmurs silent words under her breath. After a moment, Davina grows discouraged.

 _ **Promises are made and left un-kept.**_ At ST. Louis Cathedral, Freya is working on her own spell in the bell tower, using dozens of lit candles to fuel her magic. She takes a break and stares out the window worriedly as she knew that her time to face Dahlia was coming near.

 _ **Children, in particular, turn their backs on those who raised them, seeking lives of their own**_ _._ Back at Lafayette Cemetery, Dahlia continues to swirl the blood in her cauldron with her fingers as she works on her spell. She looks up at the ceiling as she rubs her bloody fingers together, and her eyes roll in the back of her head as she senses Klaus laying desiccated in his coffin at the compound.

 _ **The bond of family is not a bond forged on choice. In fact, some would see family as a terrible**_ _ **burden**_ **.** Klaus awakens with a gasp, only he is no longer laying daggered in the compound- instead, he is laying on the ground in a village near a forest where he is half-leaning against a stone wall that wraps around a small cottage. He breathes deeply as he takes in his surroundings, and eventually notices that Dahlia is standing in front of him with a small smirk on her face.

"And thus, Niklaus, you find yourself here with me." Dahlia stood a few feet away from her nephew, she knew that he had been betrayed by those closes to him, but she sense something from him from the moment they met. As she looked down at him she saw many qualities within him that were very much alike, that they will do there upmost to do whatever it took to protect their family.

"Dahlia." He looks down at his chest to find that the dagger is gone, but he is still bleeding from a wound right in front of his heart. Klaus felt confused, he tried to gather his thoughts as he did he recalled the fight that he and his brother that he had stabbed him with a dagger that sent him into deep slumber. All because his brother Elijah would not let Klaus bring any harm to his son Chance, an enraged Klaus continues to stare at Dahlia. "What have you done to me?" He stands to his feet and approaches "Where is my child?" He lunges for Dahlia, but she vanishes into thin air, only to reappear behind him. This only makes Klaus more frustrated. "Get out of my head!"

Dahlia smiles patronizingly. "I'm not in your head. You're in mine. And, seeing as you lie daggered by your own beloved brother, you have no choice but to listen." Klaus looks at her warily. "I have a proposition for you! Come along." She starts to walk away from the cottage, farther into the village, and Klaus looks unhappy and suspicious as he reluctantly follows behind her. As he does so, the sound of Dahlia's song played on a violin is heard around them.

Klaus who is frustrated and didn't want to play games, he needed to somehow get out of this slumber he was in and stop his brother from endangering his wife and son. "Spare me the agonizing boredom and explain what it is you want." Dahlia clearly had an agenda with him, to bring him here into her own space and mind.

"Quiet." The two stop when they make it to the end of the village square. It immediately becomes clear that they are not solely in Dahlia's mind, but are also in her memories; this one specifically takes place in the Kingdom of Norway in the 10th century, sometime before Esther sought Dahlia's help in 972 A.D. There are young children running around while adult women clean and cut fruits and vegetables and men tend to their livestock.

Klaus was becoming annoyed, he didn't want to see her memories, and he knew she was keeping him here to stop her from taking Star and their son. With knowing that Hayley had taken his son into the Bayou distressed him, he knew those wolves wouldn't be able to protect his son as he could. Then his thoughts shifted to his wife Star, he knew the spell had been done on her, but was unaware if it actually worked. "I have no use for demented dreamscapes." He snapped at her, she turned to him with a smile unbothered by Klaus behaviour.

"Niklaus, listen." Klaus sighs and focuses his hearing, eventually realizing that the village is being attacked by Viking warriors, who are violently and mercilessly attacking the locals. Klaus and Dahlia watch as young Esther, wearing a yellow dress and a flower crown, and young Dahlia, in a rose-pink dress, scream as they run away from the fighting and hind behind a large barrel of hay.

A young Esther who was terrified "The Vikings came while you were in the garden!" As she speaks, dead men, women, and children lay motionless on the ground while the Viking warriors rush to take down anyone they can find. She gulps anxiously as she stares at her sister. "I'm scared, Dahlia."

Young Dahlia cups Esther's face with her hands. "Don't be. I will protect us, Esther. Come what may, we must stick together, always and forever. Promise?"

"I promise." Young Esther spoke as they clutch each other's hands desperately and press their foreheads together as they both begin to hum Dahlia's song.

Klaus watches them curiously as they are eventually found and tackled by a Viking who tries to pull Esther away from Dahlia, she thrusts her hand forward and screams. "No! No! Unhand her!" Dahlia throws the Viking backward forcefully with telekinesis, but when the other Vikings see this happen, two other men rush toward the young girls and throw feed sacks over their heads before taking them captive.

Klaus watched intensely as he watched two girls screaming for their lives, he glances at Dahlia looks troubled as she revisits this memory, but Klaus seems as though he's beginning to make sense of her. "Let me guess- the Vikings slaughtered the entire village." Klaus spoke mockingly towards an emotional Dahlia.

Reliving this memory for her stirred up emotions within Dahlia that she had kept buried for nearly a thousand years, she knew from the moment they were captured everything changed. "Esther and I were the only ones who survived. We promised to stay together—"

Klaus interrupts her as he knew what promise would have been kept." -Yes, _always and forever_. A familiar promise. But, then, you knew that. I suppose you think that makes us kindred spirits." He knew that he was nothing like Dahlia, he may have tortured and tormented many in his thousand years but he would never take a small child from their mother for safe gain.

"Not exactly. What I mean to show you is that we can be allies." Klaus scowls, but seems to be considering this possibility, that their might be a possibility of him actually stopping this by gaining some form of trust by the woman who set out to destroy his family.

 **Star P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think or feel right now, I had been betrayed by everyone around me, all because they wanted to save me from this fate by Dahlia. I sat here listening to each and every one of them trying to explain to me what they did, that this spell they place upon me was sent through Bonnie in some kind of vision from my dad. Then to learn that Hayley had taken Chance away from the safe house into the Bayou, as soon as I heard those words pass Damon's lips, my heart sunk. My little boy was being dragged away from me all because of the dangers that surrounded him, I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't they just came pouring down. With everything I was hearing all I felt overwhelmed on top of everything I had seen while in this state under the spell, with Davina giving Marcel a dagger that can take Nik down. The Dahlia brutally murdering Aiden to make it seem that Nik was the culprit, I didn't know if it had happened or had I had a glimpse into the future.

All I did know is that I needed to get out of here, I tried to stand on my feet and I felt light headed, instantly Damon was by my side asking if I was okay. I felt strange for a moment then it passed, I regained my composure and stood up straight. I looked to door and began to walk towards it, I wasn't going to stay in hiding I had to see Nik, I had to find Hayley and bring my son home.

"Star where do you think you're going?" Stefan blocked my path taking me by surprised, I had to leave I needed to leave and find Nik before everything gets out of hand.

"Star I don't think it's a good idea that you leave you look—" Elena spoke as she appeared beside him, I took a step back from the both of them, seeing them standing side by side brought up a lot of emotions of my parents. Emotions that I did not want to feel right now.

"You both may look like my dead parents, but if you don't move out of my way you'll be joining them." I growled at the both of them, just as I was about to remove them from my path Damon appeared in front of me with worrisome look upon his face.

"Whoa… Star let's dial down on the murdering talk." Damon always had to make everything into a joke, well right now I wasn't in the joking mood not when my family getting stripped away from me one by one.

"Damon I'm warning you to move out of my way…" I warned him, but he wasn't taking me seriously, he stood there with a smirk on his face as he turn me back around into the room.

"Nuh, not going to happen, your magic or whatever it was that allows Dahlia to locate you maybe off, but you're not leaving here. Okay." He spoke as he pushed me down on the chair like I was some kind of child that was going to listen and obey. I stood back on my feet which displeased him, I etched closer to him so we were practically nose to nose.

"Damon I love you like a brother but if you don't move—" I didn't get a chance to finish off my threat as Damon interrupted me.

"You'll what?" His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, and hard. In that moment I knew he was already for whatever I was going to throw at him. I drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only so long, but I felt a burning rage being to consume me as he didn't back down. The ground beneath us began to shake as my anger grew, I thrusted my hand towards him sending Damon flying across the room smashing into the wall unconscious. Both Elena and Stefan were about to come at me, with a flick of my wrist I broke both of their neck they dropped to the ground. My eyes advert to the witch Bonnie as she stood there with widen eyes as she muttered some spell beneath her breathe. I felt I had no control of my body as I let out a scream which cause all the windows in the room to shatter, sending Bonnie flying back due to the impact, all that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive.

In the aftermath I look to see what I had done each of them on the ground out cold, I looked down at my hand they were shaking I felt that I had no control. I knew that as soon as they wake I would get frowned upon for whatever I just did that Damon will hate me for doing that to him, but I had to leave before they woke. I rushed out of the room and made my way out of the building, once I got outside I got my barring of where I was, I knew I was the other side of the river. I used my speed to get back to the compound I had to make sure that Nik was safe, that he knew what Marcel had planned to stop him because he wouldn't allow any of them into his plans. What I did know is that I had to control myself whatever Bonnie did to me it certainly didn't suppress my powers as they explained, if anything I felt I didn't have any control over them. I reached the gates of the compound and made my way into the court yard.

"Nik!" I screamed as I walked further into the court yard, I have to warn Nik about Marcel having this deadly dagger that can put him down. Every time I thought about everything I saw I was consumed with anger. "Nik!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, after a moment he appeared from the balcony looking at me with slight concern. "Where is Niklaus, I need to speak to him." Elijah began to make his way down the steps with a troublesome look upon his face.

"Star how are you feeling?" He spoke to me casually, I wasn't in the mood to play nice I needed to find Nik before something happened to him.

"Never better, have you seen, or spoken to him?" Elijah stood there looking a little disheartened, something had happen, I knew it I had this gut retching feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mmm, briefly... before I put him to sleep with a dagger. Words were exchanged." I stood there speechless from what I just heard. This is exactly what Dahlia wanted for them all to turn on Nik because she knew that with the both of us fighting against her she had no hopes in winning.

"No!" I felt that same feeling as before where I felt like I was about to lose control, I calmed myself down before walking towards Elijah to explain what had truly happened. "Elijah, Niklaus didn't kill Aiden." Elijah looks confused as I spoke. "It was Dahlia, I saw it all Elijah… She fabricated it to make it look like Nik had done it." Elijah looks horrified by this revelation, but I was telling him the truth this may have looked like something Nik would have done but he was innocent.

"Niklaus stated otherwise, he admitted that it was his doing." I was taken back by hearing this, why would Nik admit to something that wasn't his own doing?

"Of course he did. Knowing Nik he did that to show what would happen if any of you attempt to defy him." That was the only possible solution to Nik madness, and what did that do for him in the end? His daggered and hidden away by his brother unable to help stop Dahlia. "Elijah I swear to you, on my son's life it was Dahlia not Nik." He had to see reason, we couldn't do any of this without Nik, I couldn't do this without him, I realized that from the moment I felt myself lose control. Nik was my anchor, I knew that when I began to think of him it kept me stable, there couldn't be a way of doing any of this without him.

"Nevertheless, had I left Niklaus standing, the very army protecting Chance would have revolted." Elijah was driving me insane right now, I felt like he was doing everything in his power to make me lose it.

"But you can't just leave him like that while all this danger is still around! Where have you put him?!" I tried to go pass him but Elijah stood firmly in front of me looking annoyed.

"Please. Your feelings are clouding your judgment." I took a step away from him as I was taken back with the comment of my feelings.

"My... feelings?" What the hell was that meant to mean?

"For my brother. I've seen that somehow in your mind you seem to justify his actions—which at times I would find very admiring, but on this matter there no changing my mind." Elijah wasn't going to back down from this, and it concerned me more that this wasn't just about protecting Chance, but also Elijah way of getting revenge on Nik for all the times he had daggered him and his other siblings.

"How long are you gonna leave him like that? Five years? Ten? A lifetime? I can't—" I began to say but Elijah interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying.

"Until Chance is safe." Elijah licks his lips, looking uncomfortable. "Star I am not your enemy, Niklaus is safe, we will defeat Dahlia without him. I just need you to trust me. That is all I ask of you." It seems for now I have to play along with Elijah, I needed to know what they had planned as my kind friend Damon had kept me out of the loop by trying to keep my magic under lock and key.

Elijah brought me into the room where Nik laid in the casket with a golden dagger, he looked as if he was dead with his skin grey and dark veins covering his face. In that moment of despair I had seeing him like this I felt the same sensation come over me as I did back in the abandon building, I took in deep breath to control it to not lose control how I did before. As much as it was killing me to see the man I love more than anything desiccated unable to continue with his plans to save me and our son, I knew I had to keep this mask contentment up if I wanted to learn what they had planned. In order for me to be in the loop with Elijah plan I had to make out I was fine to leave Nik daggered.

We made our way to the safe house we stopped to pick up Cami who had a boxed filled with dark objects that have been kept in her family. I didn't ask how that was possible, but these object are meant help somehow. None of us spoke a word to the other, I kept getting glances from Cami which was irritating me. I wanted to have all this done before Damon would come around as I'm certain he will tell the Mikaelson about my loss of control. We got out of the car and began to way our way into the club, as we walked in I saw Rebekah talking to Vincent which I didn't expect.

"I'm afraid we have more pressing concerns." Elijah announced as soon as we walked through the door with Cami following behind with heavy box, and placing it on the first table she saw. I glanced between Rebekah and Vincent wondering what had brought the two most unlikely people together.

"Star…" She rushes over to me but I held my hand out stopping her coming anywhere near me. Rebekah looked a little hurt by my actions, but she didn't stop Elijah from daggering Nik. She turned away to Cami. "What's all this?" Rebekah asked as she looked at Cami who was pulling out random items from the box.

"Dark objects. Because apparently, now I'm a dispensary." I walked over to the bar picked up bottle and poured myself a drink, I hated being here knowing that back home Nik was suffering under the influence of the dagger that was resting in his heart.

"It seems that Niklaus' distrust of Freya was not entirely misplaced. Our sister wants to use Chance to lure Dahlia in to a trap." I turned around to see Elijah looking at me apologetically.

"And, I assume you told her she's out of her lunatic mind?" I asked as I began to approach him while keeping my composure, it felt like I was being tested today, that people really wanted to see the bad side of me. "Nik and I told each and every one of you that she couldn't be trusted. Now look where me are." I drained my drink before slamming it down on the table, which made Cami jump.

"I have another idea. Chance is something of a beacon for this new terror. But, now that he's been cloaked, perhaps we can use something else to ensnare Dahlia." Elijah holds up one of the dark object that Cami brought. "These enchanted objects should generate power to create a decoy of some kind." So this was his plan, I looked at the object on the table and none of them would work with that he wanted. Now knowing that the lunatic Freya is after my child I wasn't going to stay here a moment longer, I began to walk toward the door.

"Star? Where do you think you're going?" Elijah calls out, and I stopped in my tracks to turn to him.

"To stop your lunatic sister from taking my son." I was about to leave again when but Elijah vamp-speeds around me blocking my path from leaving.

"Right now, I need the best minds and the most formidable—" I grabbed him in a choke-hold, lifting Elijah off his feet and holding him up against the wall. Rebekah rushes toward us, clearly not happy with the way I was manhandling him.

"You daggered my husband, your brother, and now expect to dictate to me!" I let Elijah go, and Rebekah rushes to him to make sure that he was okay. "Do not mistake my kind nature of allowing the both you to keep Niklaus daggered as a sign that we are on the same page. This is _my_ son life that's _endanger_ and things are going to be on my terms."

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Klaus is still lying daggered and desiccated in a coffin at the compound, but his consciousness remains in Dahlia's mind, where she has now brought him to a little cottage full of lit white candles and is showing him around. It's still her memories from the 10th century after she and Esther were captured by the Vikings. Klaus looks around admiring the home that was once his mothers and wicked aunt. "Charming." Klaus had been intrigued by Dahlia offer of building an alliance, he wondered what did that all entail, as she wanted to not only take his child away from him but also the woman who held his heart. Deep in Klaus mind he began to plot away how all this that Dahlia was showing him he could use to his advantage he would not allow Star nor Chance to live an eternal life as Dahlia slaves.

"This dismal hovel is where I endured the terrors of Viking captivity for years." She points to the door, where a Viking is bringing in a struggling young Dahlia before throwing her onto the floor. She's dirty and dishevelled, with several healing cuts on her face along with a fading black eye, and as soon as the Viking is gone, she scrambles to her feet and walks toward a table with more lit candles. She grabs a snake, which is laying on the table, and slices it open, squeezing its blood and intestines into a wooden bowl. "I performed the dark magic they demanded so that Esther would be free of their violent abuse. While she was out in the sun gathering herbs, I toiled in the grey of this room. But, I never resented her. We'd made a promise."

Klaus began to understand that Dahlia was trying to manipulate him by showing her devotion to her sister, his mother by allowing herself to be mistreated. As we all know Klaus Mikaelson was not one who could be manipulated, he distrusted many, now including his family who conspired to put him in this solitary confinement of his mind. He looks to Dahlia smirking. "Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy?" Dahlia rolls her eyes in annoyance. "To what end? No ancient plight will justify your intentions to enslave my wife, and son!" In Klaus mind he couldn't understand how some wicked bargaining that his own mother made should be fallen upon her children. Not only that but how Dahlia made Star believe that she was returning her from the darkness to be reunited with her love to save him from terrible fate, to not only corrupt her mind but to take her away from him.

"Oh, Niklaus, our plights are the same." Dahlia turn back to look at the younger version of herself, just as a smiling young Esther, still wearing a crown of flowers upon her head, walks into the cottage and joins young Dahlia. Young Esther is holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand, and tries to cover up the fact that she is clearly smitten.

Young Dahlia who clearly was unhappy with her sister happy demeanour as she was the one facing the punishment from the Vikings while Esther wonder with her new love interest. "You've been with Mikael."

Young Esther giggles at the mere mention of Mikael name, she was smitten by the strong Viking in her eyes he was very different from the others. She knew he had a tender heart, she had seen it in his eyes as they spoke, she knew that she was falling in love with him. "We were only talking."

Young Dahlia is clearly jealous of Esther's happiness, but she forces herself to smile. She holds a bundle of herbs in her hands, which she has dipped in the blood in the bowl, and goes over to young Esther to show her. "No matter. I have something to show you!" Esther looks at the bundle curiously as Dahlia lowers her voice to a whisper. "This is potent sage soaked in serpent's blood! It will give us strength. We can get out of this place! Esther, together, we can live forever!"

"Young Esther looks at her patronizingly and sighs. "Dahlia, stop." Dahlia's smile falls. "I no longer wish to practice magic." Esther had seen a different life without magic a life that she enjoyed a lot more than the one she had before.

Young Dahlia looks stunned, and present-day Dahlia looks hurt to be reliving this memory. "Magic has kept us alive!" Which was the truth behind it all if Dahlia had been doing her spell her and her sister would have been long gone. Everything she had done was in order to protect her and now she felt her sister throwing it all back in her face.

"And Mikael will protect me now, sister!" Young Esther felt she didn't need her sister protection no longer, not that she had a man who cares for her deeply and will do anything to keep her safe. Young Dahlia, looking betrayed, takes a step away from her sister, while Klaus frowns as he watches. "We plan to marry... and have a family."

Young Dahlia who was clearly upset by her sister choosing to marry a Viking who was involved in the massacre of their village, in that moment she felt like she didn't know who her sister had become. "I am your family. I am your sister." Young Dahlia begins to become even more upset. "We promised each other—"

Young Esther interrupts her before she could finish what she was about to say. "You will always be my sister, Dahlia! But, I wish for children of my own. And..." She sighs. "I love him." Esther turns to leave, but Dahlia desperately grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Stay, Esther! Let's sing our song!" Young Esther rips Dahlia's hand off of her arm, and is angry when she sees that Dahlia's bloody fingers have stained her white dress sleeves.

"I don't remember that silly little tune anymore, Dahlia!" Young Esther sighs and tries to wipe the bloodstains from her dress, and young Dahlia looks at her hands, devastated by her sister's words. Klaus looks as though he almost feels bad for present-day Dahlia as he watches the younger version of his mother leave the cottage. Young Dahlia starts rubbing the bundle of sage and hums her song under her breath as she tries her best not to cry, but after a moment, she falls to her knees on the floor and begins to sob as she hums. Present-day Dahlia closes her eyes, clearly affected by this reminder as she kneels in front of her younger self and looks at her sadly.

 **Star P.O.V**

I made my feeling very clear the Mikaelson siblings that this all happens on my terms, from my display of showing them that I wasn't one to be tested with, they both agreed. They spoke about using some magical object to use as a decoy for Chance and I knew exactly where I would find something suitable in Kol's play house as that guy had a lot of darken magical object that Cami and her family would dream for. I could see in the look in Elijah and Rebekah's eyes that their trust for me hadn't truly gone, they both vowed to do whatever it took for them to show me that they were on my side. What I've have learnt with my time with the Mikaelson family each of them choosing to be a saviour in doing the _right_ thing, especially when it came down to those two precious babies that were brought into this family. They speak of _always & forever _standing by each other's side, I was never gifted with a family that stood so valiantly against such words. An admirable quality I used to admire, until I saw what they did to Niklaus. Just because blood makes you related you're bounded as a family, the truth is that its loyalty is what makes a true family.

We left the safe house making our way to the cemetery, I knew as soon as I walked into the that place Davina would be there, just knowing she played a part in taking Nik down I knew I had to keep myself in check. I couldn't lash out all this pent up anger I had brewing inside me, the inferno inside me needed to stay buried because if I let it out I knew what happened earlier will be nothing compared to what will come of this. The only thing that kept me calm was thinking about my baby, knowing that I was doing everything possible to keep him safe, I will have him and Nik back in my arms by the end of this day. That was my motivation. That was the one thing that was keeping me from losing control. The two people I knew I count on and trust, as now I've seen all the faces of my enemies that surrounded me.

We arrived and Davina seemed reluctantly surprised when seeing us, as soon as her eyes locked with mine she looked terribly nervous she had every right to be. I acknowledged her with a nod while between Rebekah and Cami explained why we were both here, of course Davina agreed to help as she was another who wanted to play saviour in the race of saving Chance's life. I stood far back in the room as I Davina is looking through a leather-bound journal made by Cami. On each page are four small Polaroid photographs of the individual dark objects Cami was left by her uncle Kieran, and next to each photo is a handwritten description of what she believes the object is meant to do after researching Kieran's files. The O'Connell for centuries had been collecting these object in order to protect the human fractions safe from harm, not only from vampires but witches and anything that was a threat to them.

"You really went all-out cataloguing all this stuff. Have you diagnosed yourself with OCD yet?" Davina spoke as she looked at all the objects that Cami had brought, I trying to keep my composure around Davina was hard, even harder when she acted like everything was fine. I kept justifying in my mind that she's just a child not thinking straight, doing things in heist, I kept reminding myself that. I made a promise to her father a very long time ago that I would always protect her, even if it's from myself.

"Very funny! It's my family's legacy- I guess I'm done pretending I can stay out of it." Cami rambled on while I glanced around this place, I know somewhere in this play house of Kol's he would have something we could use as a decoy. I looked at Rebekah who was looking through one of Kol's grimoires, sighs in frustration.

"Unless there's something in this ledger about mimicking a tribrid baby, we're up the creek." She slams the book on one of the tables and walks over to join Cami and Davina. I wasn't going to give up that easily, so I began to search around the room to see if there was anything I knew could be used. I came across a small table covered with a sheet, and curiously I peek underneath the sheet.

"Don't touch that!" Davina snapped, but I had already seen what was underneath. It was some kind of ritual, including the magic circle created with black sand and herbs, the two dead birds, and the red and black candles. This was dark magic something that Davina shouldn't me meddling in.

"What exactly are you up to?" I looked at her to see that she looked a little embarrassed for a moment, then her expression changed into a fake smile.

"It's a resurrection spell for Kol. You remember him? The person you swore to save?" Right now wasn't the time for Davina to be testing my loyalties to Kol, not after her betraying not once but twice.

"Don't speak to me about words that have been sworn Davina. You made one to me not so long ago about not harming Niklaus." She stood there looking speechless, there was nothing that I said that was untrue between the two of us I had always done whatever I could to keep her from harm's way, I even tolerated Kol because of her it's a shame the same respect couldn't be returned.

"HE killed Aiden. How can you always defend him?" Davina face turn red in anger, which didn't help the anger that was building up inside me. I was trying so hard to not go on self-destruct mode right now for one reason only that is my son.

"Dahlia killed Aiden, not Nik! You really think I would defend him if I knew he took his life? Haven't you learnt anything about me?!" The room filled with silence after my outburst, I turned away and began to look through the bookshelves to find something remotely possible to use.

"It's the truth Davina…" Rebekah finally spoke up in my defence which I didn't need as I knew the truth and they wanted to be believe in a lie. Of course they would it was Klaus Mikaelson in their eyes, the ruthless, heartless hybrid who will kill anyone who defy him, I'm going to personally hit him for making them believe that lie.

"Star I'm sor—" Davina began to say but I cut her off as I recalled something from when Kol was trying to find a way to remove the hex placed upon him.

"When Kol was trying to get out of dying, he used representational magic. He tried to transfer the curse into a clay doll, a golem." I looked through the bookshelf, behind a wooden box I found the doll, I turned to face Davina who had this guilty look on her face. If she wanted to make up for what she did by handing a weapon that put Nik in the casket that he is in now then here the only way she can make it up to me. "If you're truly sorry then do this for me, find a way to replicate Chance's power source, and transfer it into the doll? That's will be the decoy." I glance around the room to see Cami smiles hopefully, and Rebekah and Davina excited about this breakthrough, now I just had to deal with another problem before I woke Nik up from his slumber I just hope all parties involved are prepared to fill his waft.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Still in the mist of Dahlia mind Klaus was watching how a young Esther admitted to young Dahlia that she planned to marry Mikael and give up witchcraft. Dahlia is kneeling in front of her still-sobbing younger self while Klaus wanders around the room. He began to see that his mother selfishness didn't start after her betrayal to Mikael with his father Ansel, no Esther has always chosen her own needs above others, even her own sister who had done everything in her power to protect her. "So, Esther was cruel. You'll excuse my complete lack of surprise. Seems it does run in the family." Klaus spoke the truth, this selfishness did run deep through the family with what Dahlia attempts to take from him without remorse.

Dahlia glance at her nephew, she knew that he will stop her at all cost to take away the two people that could allow her to return to mortal world. His word cut her deep as he spoke of how even after her sister was given the gift of having children she hadn't changed, that weighed heavy on her heart. "She left me for one of the very men who slaughtered our village and stole us away. My own sister abandoned me, just as your siblings have done." Klaus scowls angrily at this reminder, he thought the disappointment in his mother couldn't run any deeper, but he was wrong. "And, like you, I have been unjustly painted as the villain of the story." After a moment, young Dahlia rises to her feet and walks over to the table and angrily shoves all of the materials on top of it onto the floor.

Young Dahlia screams. "UGH!" She starts to sob, and Klaus turns away, visibly uncomfortable by her emotional outburst, to speak with present-day Dahlia.

He had enough seeing these past memories all he wanted to know is why she had brought him here, he knew it wasn't just for a trip down memory lane, he knew there was a deeper meaning behind all this. Klaus was growing annoyed as he felt that Dahlia was trying to garish his sympathy by showing she was much of an outcast as he was. "If you have a deal to propose, then find my body and un-dagger me!" In Klaus's eyes the longer he laid daggered the more that his plan to take Dahlia down will wither away, his brother placing him in this predicament would destroy any hopes in him saving his son and wife.

Dahlia rises to her feet and wipes a single tear from her cheek and walks toward her younger self, who is now looking at some of the ruined materials of her spell. She knew that her nephew was growing concerned for the welfare of his wife and son, that she didn't want to have Klaus as her enemy, but there was a lot more he needed to see before she woke him. "Oh, I have the means to un-dagger you. I'm just not finished here."

An enraged Klaus didn't want to see no more memories showing how heartless and cruel his mother was, he knew from first-hand how selfish Esther was. "I don't care about my mother!"

"What I have to show you next is not about your mother. It's about your son. And, if you have any chance to save him of what is to come, I suggest you listen." Klaus sighs reluctantly and stares at her. She knew what she was about to reveal to Klaus will shake him to the core, the truth behind all her deception to enlist his son and the daughter of Silas held a story that none of them knew.

Dahlia is leading Klaus through the woods of her mind-space. They are still in Norway, but this time, it is in the early 11th century. He see a hut and a young Freya standing outside, once again his anger came rising to the surface. "Very cliché. Tell me, did you inspire the witches of Grimm lore? Enslaving a young girl in a hut on the edge of a dark forest? I suppose you plan for this to be Chance and Star's fate." The more he saw the more Klaus knew that this wasn't going to be the life for the two people he cared for, but unfortunately for Klaus he was force to be here until Dahlia showed him all the truths that have long been hidden.

Dahlia looked to her nephew and could see the anger and rage in his eyes, in that moment she felt slight compassion to him. She never thought that the hybrid who she had seen over the years could ever love in this way, she admired him more than all of the Mikaelson siblings she felt a connection to him as he was misunderstood as she was. "I did not enslave Freya, I kept her from those who abuse our craft, demonized us... and, most importantly, I shielded her from herself."

In this memory, 11th century Freya, who is a young adult woman now and wearing a yellow wool dress, has set up a table in the woods next to a fire where she is performing a spell. There are small dolls hanging in the trees around her, and there are herbs and plants on the table. She stands in front of the fire and throws a handful of herbs into it, looking angry as she watches as they. She then holds up a hand, causing the fire to grow from a small flame to the size of a large bonfire, which attracts a now-older Dahlia to come looking for her and check on her. "Freya. Freya! Freya!" She grabs Freya's arm and breaks her out of her trance. She then looks at the fire and frowns. "Where did you get the yarrow flower?" Freya says nothing, she simply continues to breathe deeply as she stares at the flames. Dahlia quickly realizes what Freya has done. "You cannot go past the stream, it is too dangerous!"

Freya who had grown tiresome to Dahlia rules knew that she had to break free, she didn't want to be a prisoner no longer. She looked to her aunt with anger, more than anything she wanted to be free from her. "Then where shall I go? To the hovel? Or maybe to your garden? Oh, no, I'm not allowed to venture that far- I might encounter another person, and you would not stand for that!" All Freya rage and fury was coming to the surface, she could see the fear in Dahlia eyes as she screamed at her.

Dahlia knew that Freya was becoming out of control, she quickly grabs Freya's hands. "People are frightened of that which they do not understand." She reaches out to caress Freya's face in attempt to calm her down. "They will only hate you—"

Freya furiously smacks Dahlia's hand away from her and begins to scream. "I hate this place! I want to see more than the same trees, the same hills, a face that isn't yours!" Suddenly, Freya's magic begins to overwhelm her, and the wind starts to blow intensely around them.

Dahlia begins to worry as if Freya didn't control her powers she would destroy everything around her. "Freya, control it." Dahlia pleaded as Freya whimpers and grabs her head with her hands as the winds become ever more powerful. "Control yourself, Freya!"

From nearby, present-day Dahlia and Klaus are watching this memory play out, and Dahlia gives Klaus a significant look as though to emphasize her point. "Focus!" She wanted Klaus to pay careful attention to what was about to happen.

Freya was still clutching her head as the wind whips her long hair around her face, and her nose starts to bleed profusely as a result of the immense magical power she is using. 11th century Dahlia lifts her arms to protect her face from the wind as Freya begins to spit up copious amounts of blood. "Freya! Freya!"

Suddenly, dozens of dead starlings and crows begin to fall from the sky and rain down around the two witches. Overwhelmed, Freya screams at the top of her lungs and clutches her temples as she falls to her knees. "AHHH-HAAAAAAAA-AHHHH!" Freya starts to cry as Dahlia kneels and wraps her arms around her, and after a moment, the wind starts to die down as Freya regains control.

Klaus and present-day Dahlia continue to watch them silently from afar as younger Dahlia takes Freya's head in her hands and looks her in the eyes. "Sing with me. Calm your heart." The two begin to sing Dahlia's song together.

Klaus seems horrified by this emotional and magical outburst from Freya as he turns to talk to present-day Dahlia. "She was completely out of control." He spoke just above a whisper, his fear was that this was what to come that she will outlet this rage upon his family for defying her, and this made him further concerned for the lives of those he cared for.

Dahlia could see that Klaus emotions were coming to the surface that he learnt of the dangers of what Freya had become. "First-born witches in this bloodline possess devastating power." She spoke regretfully as she was a first born and had to deal with this her whole life, but she knew that his son will be very different from how Freya turned out. "But your child also has another bloodline flowing through his veins, his a direct descendent of all-powerful Silas."

Dahlia began to walk away from the memory that pained her, she held both her hands out mumbled a spell under breathe as she thrust her hands. Their surrounding changed as she began to reveal a memory that she had taken from Star when she had her under her influence, a memory that was locked behind Star's very own red door. Both Dahlia and Klaus stood in an old hut, the room was filled with various magical talismans hanging from the rickety beams above them, there attention was brought to a younger Star who was sitting by a table with a slightly older woman.

 _Alana the woman who had taken Star who was known as Ophelia then from her parents at a young age sat across her at the table with fear in her eyes while an emotionless Star sat staring into thin air. She grasp her hand to give her a sign of comfort. "Ophelia, I'm so sorry about all of this, I didn't realise the consequences of all of this. She gone now she can't hurt you." Alana sat in fear as she never wanted for her to learn the truth, no matter how much magic Alana used to remove the memories from Star/Ophelia mind they would always return, as they did at this time. She loved her as if she was her own child, she knew there was something different Star/Ophelia since her 16_ _th_ _name day, Alana could sense a power grown within her._

 _Star/Ophelia felt in torment, her mind began to fill with memories that were all once locked away, the image of her mother and father filled into her mind. All the conversations that she wasn't meant to hear as a child about the deceit that her father had done to Qetsiyah all came flooding into her mind. Star/Ophelia was consumed in anger as it all began to unfold in her mind. "My mother dead, because of my father wanting immortality. Now his desiccating somewhere because he betrayed the woman he was meant to marry. How is any of this ok?!" As Star/Ophelia screamed the hut began to shake causing everything around them to fall, she abruptly get up and runs out before Alana could stop her._

 _Klaus who has just seen the younger version of his wife learning of the truth of her past felt her pain, he wanted to go to her and comfort her. He couldn't wrap this around in his mind, as Dahlia had him trapped in her mind, he didn't believe any of this being true. "You expect me to believe any of this is true." Klaus scoffed as he looked to Dahlia._

 _Dahlia knew Klaus would be hard to convince that his beloved could ever be this destructive, that he saw her as this fragile rose in his eyes, but Klaus was very mistaken about who the woman he loved was truly capable of. "This is a memory of Star's past that had been hidden behind a locked door in her mind, I extracted it when I was able to possess her." Dahlia smiled as Klaus looked enraged by Dahlia bring up that she had used his wife as a puppet all those months back._

 _He was about to speak but stopped as the scenery around them began to change, they were in some kind of ancient city where screams could he heard as an_ inferno surrounded what once stood a peaceful city, black smoke billowed into the heated air, sending its distinctive aroma into the sky. Orange flames blew out the windows and sent horizontal jets of flame out ten feet or more. Klaus stood there with widen eyes as he looked around, where walls had long since crumbled and in their place stood thick beams of wood, blackened and charred from where the flames had licked at them. The ruins were still smoking and he could see the faintest glow of embers. Black dust hung in the air and invaded into the lungs of the people surrounding their homes. Nothing had escaped the fire, glass littered the floor where the windows had broken. Alana who was speaking to Star/Ophelia ran through the city road with fear in her eyes searching for someone, an older man stops her in her tracks.

"This time Alana we have to end her, Ophelia can't be contained no longer." Fear grew in Alana eyes, as she knew that the elders would set to destroy the young girl who she had kept safe for all these years.

"Please Demetri, do not allow that to be her fate." Alana tears began to spill from her eyes, as she never knew of the consequences of keeping Star/Ophelia under their control. "I will not allow this to happen." She tarred herself away from Demetri continued with her search in finding the young girl whom she loved more than anything.

Dahlia watched as she could see Klaus absorbing the surrounding, knowing that all this destruction came from the woman that he has loved for the last five hundred years. "Hard to believe that your Star had caused all this."

Klaus eyes wondered around the destruction around him, flames growing high and higher, mothers and children screaming for their lives. His eyes advert to a woman hold her dead baby in her arms who disfigure from all blisters from the flames that had caused it's death. Klaus looked up to see Dahlia walking away, as she did he stormed after her. "What do you expect from someone who had learnt that her whole life had been a lie? They did as you did, ripped her from her family, and she making them all suffer—" Even though the words that came from Klaus mouth was to defend Star he couldn't believe how out of control she was, to allow herself to be engulfed in her fury to allow innocent baes to be murder by her waft. He stopped speaking as from a far he could see Star standing alone in the middle of all this destruction.

Star/Ophelia stood alone as news passed through her like a hurricane. Everything she once knew was an utter lie, as this brought up further emotions within her. What began as some high winds and a smattering of rain has built into the worst storm in a generation. The wind doesn't howl, it screams. The rain doesn't fall it is driven, hard, merciless, torrential. The trees do not sway, they creak, bend and moan as their fine limbs are ripped away and their autumnal leaves become not confetti, but ammunition in the gale. Star/Ophelia emotions were show with all the violence around her tearing apart what has taken decades to build. As Klaus and Dahlia watched they see Alana approaching a self-destructive Star, with a fearful look upon her face. "Ophelia can you see what have you done?" Alana tries to talk to her but Star/Ophelia seemed to be in some kind of trans- like state. "Ophelia…" Alana speaks as she touched her face in hopes to bring her out of this state of mind she was in.

Star/Ophelia snaps out of her trans-state looks down that the woman who had been lying to her whole life. "Leave me!" Star/Ophelia emotions get the better of her as she screams the earth around her shook. A group of men and women began to approach behind them, Klaus watched intensely to see what his wife was doing around her.

Alana turns to the elders that stood behind her knowing that they had come here for one reason and that was to end the young girl's life. "Ophelia you're allowing your power to consume you, you have to listen." Star/Ophelia didn't looked at Alana, the wind continued to howl around them. "Please don't allow them to do this—" As Alana spoke travellers began to crowed around behind the elders, hundreds of them even the ones who were wounded from the destruction that she caused hovelled over to stop her.

Star/Ophelia turned to see them surrounding her, she didn't feel threated by any of them as she knew what kind of power she held within her, nothing and now one will stop her. "You think you can stop me?! I am the daughter of Silas. My sole purpose is to make you all pay for what you all did to my mother and father!" Her tantrum was immediate and violent. There was no winding up period, no warning. They were full force from the very start like a bomb with no fuse, just an immediate explosion. But unlike such a blast she could go on for some time, sustained in her rage. The elders began a chant as they did the rest of the follower joined in, Star/Ophelia was overwhelmed by the great power that was trying to take her down. She tried to fight them but there power was far too overwhelming, she drops to her knees screaming in agony. Alana held her tightly in her arms as tears began to roll down her cheeks pleading for the elders to stop.

Dahlia watched Klaus intensely as he stood overwhelmed by what he had seen, he couldn't warp around his mind that this was the woman he married, the woman who gave him the gift of a son. She knew in showing who Star truly was would open her nephews eyes to what will come if Star and their son were left to their own devises. "She was placed under a sleeping spell for a thousand years to contain the magic that was set out to destroy all around her." Klaus looked at Dahlia with widen eyes, she knew that with the truth being told it would only stronger their alliance. "Every century the travellers would gather to inforce the spell, to ensure that she didn't wake from her slumber until their ancestor requested." Their surrounding changed around them as now they were in a darken cave, were a sleeping Star laid surrounded by candles while dozens and dozens of travellers chanted as she slept peacefully. "When they finally woke her they made a door in her mind where they hidden all her memories, her true albites that you had just witness." She turned to Klaus who was clearly disturbed by all that he had just learnt. "That door continues to be un-checked like it has done, this world we see an evil like no other." Dahlia had only learnt of Star's truths when she had control over her, if she had known what a ticking time bomb she was, she would never have plotted for her to fall for her nephew.

Klaus sighs as he looks at Star sleeping peacefully, while those around her assured that she did not wake, he knew there was a lot about Star's past he didn't know about. He kept trying to convince himself that this was all a lie, but something deep in his heart knew that it wasn't. It was all because of the look in Star's eyes as she lost control that made him believe it more, he had seen that look when she returned when she learnt of her father's death. "You're saying this is what's to come for Chance?" Klaus feared for his son, as he had witness his eldest sister lose control of her magic, and the immense power that his wife couldn't control. "That you think that this bloody so called door that Star has embedding in her mind is going to swing open you can control?" Klaus could clearly see that it took many travellers to control what was going on with Star, he didn't see how Dahlia could keep that

They both returned back to Dahlia memory of a broken Freya who was still crying in the arms of Dahlia, she looked with sadness in her eyes as she knew that Klaus child was going to receive a worse fate than Freya. "Chance will suffer far more than Freya, even more than Star. Chance's magic will be tainted by your vampire blood as well as the aggressive wolf temperament. Without the proper tutelage that only I can provide, Chance's power will grow unchecked. He along with his mother they will lash out at everyone, including you. They will devastate the city that you love, and then there terror will spread far beyond." She watched as fear began to spread across Klaus face, as he began to learn of the consequences of fathering a child with a woman who in her true nature was unstable. "I, too, am a first-born, so I was the only one to help save Freya from herself, just as I am the only one who can save your son, and wife from the doom they will both face!" Klaus sighs, knowing that she has a point, he had no idea what he was dealing with. "You've seen it, Klaus. You need me." Klaus sighs, obviously conflicted about his options. Klaus and Dahlia are continuing to watch as 11th century Dahlia helps a weakened Freya back into their cottage. Once they are inside, present-day Dahlia begins to speak to him as she picks up one of the dead crows. "Your son will need my guidance even more then Freya did."

Klaus who was still conflicted by everything he had just learnt, wasn't going to allow Dahlia to poison his mind to think she was the appropriate candidate to help his wife and son. He knew of witches that would be about to help them, he would get a coven of witch's to help as long as it wasn't his wicked aunt who only wanted to take then power from them. "I think I'll find someone a little less hostile to teach him. Shouldn't be difficult- practically anyone will fit that criteria."

An amused Dahlia strokes one of the crows' feathers. "Will you be interviewing tutors while you lie desiccated?" Klaus' smirk is wiped from his face with the reminder that his incapacitated by the dagger. "How long, do you think, before Elijah and Rebekah release you? How old will Chance be?" Dahlia teased which didn't amuse our hybrid in the slightest.

Klaus walks toward her trying to detain his rage upon her. "So, after twice failing to create a family of your own, now you wish to commandeer mine?" Dahlia gives him a confused look. "Not going to happen, sweetheart." Klaus would never agree to any of this, he would rather wait until his stubborn brother saw sense, or that his wife Star learns of what they had done to him and freed him from this prison. He knew it would only be a matter of time till he woke, that Star wouldn't leave him lying dagger unable to help save their son from this dark fate.

"Family? Family only ever brought me pain. I want power. I am owed Chance's, and without it, I will slumber again within the year. Freya turned on me because I denied her a basic need- the love of a parent. That is why I need you, Niklaus, to remain his father." Klaus looks surprised at this admission, and when Dahlia turns to walk back into the woods, Klaus follows behind her. "Try to imagine this- you will get to raise your son with your wife, and I will channel the magic that has been promised to me. And, in so doing, I would help Chance and Star to hone their craft that you couldn't possibly comprehend." Klaus opens his mouth to speak, but he is speechless. "With us by your side, no one would ever test you, ever again." Klaus seems to be seriously tempted by this offer that had been placed before him, that he would still be with his family. "Or, you could lie there and pray that Elijah releases you before Chance and Star breaths destruction upon your city." She walks away from Klaus, leaving him to consider this offer.

Dahlia had given Klaus an offer he couldn't possible refuse, she was going to allow him to be a part of his wife and son's life, in her eyes there was nothing to consider. He would be still with the woman who held his heart dearly, while the both of the raised there son. She looked at a round stone in her hands as she and Klaus continue to talk. "By all means, think it over. Though, know this- I shall not ask twice."

As tempting this offer maybe to Klaus he knew it was something that Star would not accept even with him being by his side she wouldn't want a life of imprisonment for herself and their son. This wouldn't be the life he wanted for either of them, his thoughts shifted to his daughter who he would be leaving behind in the care of Hayley and Jackson, that something he wouldn't allow. He would never abandon his daughter, she was a part of his family as much as Chance and Star. This all came with a price Klaus knew that and he wanted to know exactly what that entailed. "In my experience, an offer from a malevolent witch always comes with a catch. What's yours?" Klaus spoke sceptically.

Dahlia sighs and hesitates for a long moment as she carefully chooses her words. "I have shown you what will become of your beloved Star—" She paused for a moment as she began to sense Star's powers growing immensely, unknown to Dahlia this was because of the spell that Silas had place upon her. "Who will stop at nothing to protect her son from the threat she thinks that we will oppose, as you know the greatest threat to your son's life is her." Klaus is both shocked and conflicted by this response, and Dahlia watches him carefully to see how he reacts to the news. "She may hate you for a short time for allowing this to happen. But in the end, the truth is... you will have made the right choice for the both of them." Klaus looks surprised, but before he can react, she blows a handful of dust into his face, which causes him to gasp for breath as he falls to the ground.

His consciousness is magically returned to his body. The veins on his body begin to fade as Klaus begins regaining colour, as though he has just been fed blood. Once he's no longer desiccated, he is able to pull the dagger out of his own chest. He sits up. "AGH!" His eyes wondered around to the room to see that he was in his own home, he looks down to see that he was in coffin and holding the dagger that his brother used to take him down.

 **Star P.O.V**

Once I explained everything that needed to be done with the decoy I left the girls to deal with it, as I had another matter that I wish to attend to. I called Elijah asked him to meet me, which he did, I explained that we would use the clay goblet as a distraction for Dahlia to lure her in the battle ground I intend to take her down in. There was uncertainly in the way he was looking at me, but he still agree that my plan seemed to be the safest way to keep Chance safe. Now all we needed was Freya as she will be the only one who apparently could take Dahlia down, well I'm going to see about that. Elijah brought me to St Louis Cathedral where Freya had been working furiously on searching to find Chance. Well I was about to change her plans, we walked into the bell tower and observed from afar Freya is performing her locator spell on Chance, using a large map, some herbs, and a large fire in a stone basin. After a moment, the flame burns out, and Freya frowns when she senses that we were standing behind her.

"We're out of time. I have located Hayley, and I strongly advise you not attempt to stand in my way." She turned to push past, but I grabbed the folded map out of her hands, causing her to stop and glare at me as I looked at the location on the map.

"Niklaus' paintings contain Mikael's ashes and the soil. You and Elijah go to the compound." I spoke while looking down at the map, I had an idea where they were now, adding the final piece to my little plot of revenge.

"You cannot stop me from getting that baby." She spoke unamused, I glance up to see her staring at me intensely as Elijah looked between the both of us waiting for one of us to blow. I wasn't going to get satisfaction from doing that, no I had something truly special planned for Frey.

"You begin the spell. Prepare the battlefield. I'll bring my son to you." Freya looked a little taken back that I was willing to put Chance in harm's way, just as Elijah seems just as surprised as far as they knew we were going to use a decoy. "I am trusting you with his life Freya. If any harms comes to him, my waft will be nothing compared to what you have had with Dahlia over the last thousand years." I warned her before turning away from her, I looked at Elijah whose face was filled with concern. "Makes sure she's there when I get back with Chance." He was about to speak but I used my speed to get out of there.

Time was ticking away I had limited time on my side to pull all this off, I know any moment Damon and the Mystic Falls gang can ruin everything for me by letting them know what's happen. Of course everyone seems to think that I'm under some kind of protection that my powers have been suppressed, that wasn't the case, each hour that went past I felt my magic within growing. I didn't know if all this stress I was feeling around me was making me feel like this, because trying to contain this anger along with this feeling inside of me was proven to be difficult. I arrived in the Bayou making my way to the location that Freya had found where Hayley. As I walked the woods I sense something coming in my direction, I held up my hand and caught an arrow that had been shot at me by one of the wolves before it can hit me. I dropped the arrow and looks around for a moment before catching an axe that was thrown at me by another wolf. I held it defensively as two werewolves, aiming two more arrows at me as I began to approach them.

"Seriously?" I threw the axe aside, Jackson appeared from behind the two wolves that were threating to shot me, what was it with every single person today trying to test me, it's like they wanted me to lose control. Jackson and I both glare at each other for a long moment as several other werewolves surround me and aim their bows. This was ridiculous they had my son with them, how could I possible be a goddamn threat. "I'm here to see my son." As soon as I spoke [Jackson's face partially transforms with golden eyes and fangs, he was about to attack me, I pushed my hands out telekinesis pushed all the wolves flying back. "Let me guess you think I'm here to seeking revenge for taking my son away without my knowledge? Not the case so move Jackson." I turned to away to continue my way to where they would have campsite would be, before I could take another step Jackson appeared in front of me. "I will kill you if you don't move." He was pushing his luck with me right now.

"There's a difference between you and Klaus- you can't kill me." He spoke confidently, well today wasn't a day to compare me to Nik, because right now I was just as unpredictable as he could be.

"Star. You shouldn't be here." I turned to see Hayley standing a few feet away with Hope in her arms, and Jackson grandmother holding Chance. As soon as his eyes locked with mine he began to screech and bounce around in her arms, but Jackson grandmother held him back protectively as if I came here to harm him. Looking at my baby boy I wanted to snatch him out of her arms, but having him here was keeping him safe, just a few more hours he will be back in my arms I reminded myself.

"I have another plan. If we can replicate Chance's magic, we can lure Dahlia into trap." Hayley nods in understanding as she begins to approach me. "After which, I'll kill her myself." I looked back over at Chance as he began to squirm in the old woman's arms, with his arms reaching out into my direction. I felt a lump building up in my throat, I just wanted to grab him and run away from all this, but running wasn't an option, I vowed that Chance wouldn't live a life as I did. My focus went back to Hayley who was looking at me with compassion as she knew this was difficult for me, I regain my composure. "All I need is a vial of my son's blood." Hayley took a step back, seemed a little horrified by my request. "I want this to end Hayley, I'm not here as your enemy, but as the mother whose will to do whatever it takes to save her child." She and I were on the same team we both were concern for both of our children safety considering the after all they were Mikaelson's.

I took a small vial of Chances blood, he didn't cry while it was being done he kept screeching with joy as I held him, a connection between mother and child is something that I couldn't fathom. When I was about to leave Jackson approached me, he wanted to apologise about what happened when I turned up, and there was something genuine about the way he spoke. I accepted his apology and began to make my way back home, hoping that this plan was going to work, I couldn't doubt that it wouldn't I had to keep a positive mind. I stood outside the compound and called Elijah to meet me, a few shot moment after he appeared, I revealed the plan to him showing him the vial of blood. He looked at me a little confused as I filled a syringe with Chance's blood, but I assure him that what about to happen will guarantee my son safety. He nodded and we both began to make our way into the court yard where Freya was using a sage smudge-stick and Klaus' three paintings made of Norwegian soil and Viking ash to create a "battleground" for their impending confrontation with Dahlia. While she moves around the room and waves the smoking smudge-stick, she murmurs the incantation to the spell.

"Drende moral associeres. Drende moral associeres." She finished the spell which meant that there was a final piece to finish this all off. "Once the spell has set, Dahlia won't be able to enter without being rendered mortal." She finally turns to face us, but is immediately upset to see that I didn't have Chance with me. "Where's the child, Star?" She demanded, I slowly began to approach her, and could sense a lot of anger towards her for wanting to use my son as bait, but this was about her trust me not for me to put her finally in her place.

"If we use his power to lure Dahlia, swear to me that Chance will come to no harm." Elijah spoke as if he wanted reassurance of Chances life, but his life will not be endanger not with I had planned.

"Dahlia won't get close enough to hurt Chance. She will not be able to hurt any child ever again." Freya spoke with conviction in her voice as she approached her brother, I rushed towards her grabbing her by the hair, and uses a syringe to inject Freya in the neck.

"I do hope that is true. You are now the bait." I stated to her as she looked up from the floor on her knees with terror in her eyes.

"What did you do to me?" She was close to tears as she spoke, I did the one thing I could do that was to make certain that the threat on my son was distracted.

"Chance's blood is now in you, meaning Dahlia will now be hunting you. All I needed was a beating heart, and though I question the purity of your heart's intent." This moment right now felt like the best feeling in the world, after all the betrayal Frey had done towards me, how she was going to be reckless and use my son to lure Dahlia here putting his life endanger. I felt triumph for the first time in a long time. Freya stands to her feet, clutching her beating neck and looking terrified.

"No! No! If Dahlia senses a ruse—" She began to say but Elijah interrupted her before she could finish.

"Star has assures me this will work, and I trust her far more than I trust you." I smiled smugly at Freya before turning away, finally Elijah sees her for who she truly is a woman scorned who is out for revenge and it didn't matter about the collateral.

"I am not your enemy!" She screamed as I continued to walk away, I went upstairs into the study I felt that I needed a few moments alone. I sat at Nik desk thinking about everything that I accomplished today in order to keep Chance safe, I couldn't help but smile at my efforts. I know once I un-dagger Nik he will be proud of what I did. The door opened and Rebekah bursts in with Elijah following behind, the both of them smiling, I guess they were happy that they put their faith in me.

"You're a bloody genius Star." Rebekah spoke proudly as she came over to hug me, I hesitated in hugging her back as I still had a little resentment for her allowing Nik fate. I pushed that to one side and hugged her, she pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"It's seems that some of Niklaus crafty strategies have rubbed off on you." Elijah spoke as he poured himself a drink, I sat back in the chair and smiled because I knew I had to think differently today, I had to be crafty in order to for all of this to work.

"I'll take that as a compliment Elijah." I smiled at him as he handed me a glass of bourbon now that was all done with there was something else that needed to be spoken about. That was freeing Nik from that dagger, whether they agree or not it will happen. "Now the both of you are here, I want to talk about Nik—" I heard my phone beep to see that I had a voice mail from Hayley. "Hayley been trying to get through—" I put my phone on speaker.

"Star... I'm calling to say goodbye. Chance and Hope... can't be part of that family anymore. All of their lives, their family has tried to destroy them. That can't be our children's story." I stood in there and felt like my heart went into my throat as I listen, I looked up to see both Elijah and Rebekah both listening intently. "Family is supposed to love you. Even if Chance is free of Dahlia's first-born curse, the both of them would still be Klaus' children. They will inherit a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... I don't want them to be a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name... They don't deserve that. You know that too." I was trying to fight the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes, I didn't want to believe that any of this was happening right now. "You waited a thousand years to become a mother and I know this isn't the life you wanted for your son—" She was right it wasn't the life I wanted for him, but that didn't give her the right to take him from me. "Star, I..." She sighs. "Goodbye." The message ended, it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, I looked up to see Elijah nearly close to tears. My mind kept racing as I had no idea who I could find them in the middle of Bayou there was too much ground to cover, but I couldn't let her do this. Running away wasn't an option that wasn't what I wanted for Chance.

"She's right, Star." I heard Rebekah speak, I looked up at her not believing what I had heard from her mouth. I stood to my feet and brace myself against the table taking in a deep breath not to lose control.

"Get out." I asked the both of them calmly as I kept my eyes closed, I opened them to see the both of them standing in the same spot looking at me. "I said GET OUT!" I screamed and they both left the room. My heartbreak is grief that comes in waves, gruelling, stealing appetite and sleep alike. It is a shard in my guts that never leaves, though perhaps in time the edges will dull. It feels like death just the same as bereavement and in quiet moments it chokes the breath from my body and short circuits my mind. I stormed out of the room and made my way to where they had Nik, the door was locked, but I turned the handle until it broke. Nik was the only one who will always be by my side, Elijah calls it _my feelings_ for Nik _cloud my judgement_ I call it that Nik the only one who understand the despair that I'm going through. I approached the casket as I looked down it was empty, I looked around the room and he wasn't here neither was the dagger.

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As Klaus began to make his way out of the room where he had been laying desiccating by the hands of his brother, he overhears the message that his wife Star was listening to. That Hayley had taken it upon herself to take Chance away, that this world that he and his sister didn't deserve to live in this world filled with their father's enemies. Klaus heard the despair in Star voice, he wanted to comfort her, but with what Hayley had done buy taking both of his children away didn't leave him with any choice now. Klaus slowly stumbled out of his home without anyone seeing him, he knew exactly where Dahlia would be and he made his way to Lafayette Cemetery.

Dahlia is still in the tomb, where she is continuing to rub her fingers with the blood in a stone cauldron. After a moment, a still-weakened Klaus stumbles through the cemetery until he makes it to Dahlia's hideout. She smiles as after they spoke she was uncertain if he would come to terms with their agreement. "I knew you were the smartest of your siblings. There's no brute Viking blood in those veins. I'm glad to see you made the right decision." She spoke proudly while looking at him.

Klaus stumbled his way to her, clutched at alter to again his composure, while the conversation went around in his mind that he had overheard. "She took my son, Hayley took my son and daughter." Klaus could see that Dahlia seemed a little surprised by this news, he wasn't going to allow the little wolf to take everything from him. As he looked up his eyes locked with Dahlia. "I never cared for Hayley. But, you should know, the rest of my family will stand against us in defence of her." He knew that his brother and sister allowed this to happen, they didn't just take Chance away from Klaus but also his mother. Now they would truly feel the waft of what it would mean by taking two most precious things in the immortal hybrid Klaus Mikaelson life.

Dahlia sighs to this news, it was something she didn't expect but she knew it wouldn't be a problem is getting the child back. The only problem there would be is if Klaus was prepared to destroy his family in order to get back what's his. "We will have to go through them. Are you prepared for that?"

Klaus, still pale with desiccation, limps toward her, glaring angrily. "They have more than earned everything that is to come." He kneels down across from Dahlia, with the table she's working on sitting between them. "We need to hurry. Even now, Hayley is attempting to flee with my children."

Dahlia laughs and rubs her bloody fingers together before grabbing a bundle of what looks like lavender, which she uses to stir the bowl of blood. "Mmm, don't worry. She won't get far tonight." In the Bayou, Jackson and Hayley, who are both holding a child in their arms, are packing up their things to move elsewhere in the Bayou when suddenly, a large crack of thunder and lightning rumbles overhead. The sound frightens the babies, and they both starts to cry. At the cemetery, Dahlia has finished stirring the blood, which is now reflecting the sky of the Bayou in the bowl. Dahlia and Klaus both look inside it and watch as the weather becomes more and more intense. Dahlia blows into the bowl, which causes a storm to begin in the Bayou. Klaus is visibly impressed by Dahlia's magic, and when she smiles happily at him, he returns the smile.


	21. Vengeance WaitsFury Now Will Reign

**Klaus P.O.V**

I have seen a lot in my life time, but those few hours trapped in Dahlia mind where I had been shown what would become of my son had left me with many questions. Seeing Freya losing control the way she did I kind of expected it, she was taken at an age where she understood, she was ripped away from her family. To have seen her temper when things didn't go her way had left me with concerns of what might happen to my own child. Nerveless she was one powerful witch that gave Dahlia a run for her own magic, with this curse of the first born in my bloodline, but with Chance he wasn't just curse with just that. My innocent son has his mother abilities which were brought into light. Witnessing Star in her rage how she destroyed a city in her waft was concerning. When I look into her eyes all I could see was a woman with a kind heart, who would do everything in her power for the ones she loves.

That version of her I saw was kept in the dark about the truth of what happened to her parents, her life had been fabricated that was the reason for her waft. But did that justify all those innocent to feel her waft? All I knew in this moment in time is that I needed to gather up my strength, if I was going to face my fate and continue with my own plans I need to be at my top form. My actions, and choice of what I will do today will paint me out as the villain. The ones closest to me see me as that, but they will truly see how one of the worst villain to walk this earth will do to get back what is rightfully his.

From the cemetery I made my way to Bourbon Street, there was some sort of festivities are going on, because the streets are filled with people holding Hurricane cups and yelling drunkenly while jazz bands march and play their tunes. Overhead, thunder and lightning continue to rumble as I stood waiting for something to return my strength. A couple turns down the alley that I was standing the man sings along with the music as they walked, I appeared in front of them in my weaken state trying to keep myself steady.

"Whoa!" I could hardly stand on my own two feet, all I could hear is the pulsating of their blood pumping through both of their hearts.

"Good evening. I wonder if you could help me. I'm feeling a bit famished." I held myself against the wall to steady myself. This was something I hadn't done in a very long time attacking innocents, but I needed blood in order to regain control of this disaster round me.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any change." It wasn't exactly money that I was asking for, this hunger that dwelled upon me was like nothing I've ever experience before, it was nothing like when I woke from papa tuned blade. It was something truly different it felt like nothing could curb this hunger, whether it was all the anger from the betrayal around I was uncertain.

"Well, that's no problem, mate! I'll just help myself." I lunged for the couple and violently feed on them, as their blood began to quench my thirst but it didn't seem like enough. I picked up the woman whose heart was still beating and drank until her heart stopped beating. I held her dead corps in my arms as I looked up I saw Dahlia joining me in the alley.

"You must be hungry, considering what you've endured." She was right this hunger I felt right now was like I had been desiccating for centuries rather than hours.

"I've never been daggered. Never knew it was such an agonizing experience. It does help explain why my siblings loathe me." Now I understood that all too well now, but that won't stop me doing what needs to be done once I'm in full recovery, Elijah will regret daggering me that I knew for sure.

"You'll need your strength for what's to come. I suggest you replenish yourself before the storm." She smirks before gesturing to the side of her where she has used some kind of magic to lure dozen humans to allow me to feed on them. Dahlia wanted me to be on top form that was for sure, I couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as my first item on my agenda I needed to be at full capacity. Human after human lays dead on the ground in front of my feet as the torrential rain soaks them all. Dahlia, who is standing at my side, looks down at my victims with a smile. "Have you had your fill?"

"Indeed." I smirked at her, everything that I know now I'm going to allow this to all go in my favour. "I'm beginning to feel like my old self again." Thunder crashes above, and I looked up at the sky, allowing the rain to wash the blood off my face.

We left the streets of New Orleans and made out way to St Louis Cathedral, Dahlia had her mind set on me joining along with her plan, whereas I still had hope that somehow I can break away from it all without causing her to notice. I was going to use this situation to my advantage, but there was someone in particular I needed by my side when I extracted revenge on those who tried to take me down, from those who took my children. That would be Star, I know that Damon had expelled her magic curtsey of Bennett witch, but I would rather have her by my side as I extract… no we extract the plan in order to keep our child safe. What worried me now is her state of mind, with her learning that Hayley took our son for his _safety_ , hiding in the Bayou in one thing going across country that's a _deception_ I will make her suffer immensely.

I knew I had to keep some form of composure around Dahlia, I stood by the window looking out at the pounding rain, while Dahlia paces impatiently behind me. My phone rings, I looked and saw that it was Star calling, every part of me wanted to answer the call as she was the only person who hadn't deceived me. She would only ask to see me but I didn't want to lure into Dahlia catches so I ignored the call.

"My deadline has come and gone, and yet you bring me here." She spoke in frustration, my aunt was not one for patient as it seems. I needed to bide my time to think carefully about each step I make from this moment onwards.

"I find it fitting. This is where Freya plotted her own treachery." I thought I'll assume her with what her demonic little offspring was up to while she had been trying to find her. She glances around and see all the tickets and spells that Freya had obviously frantically been working on, my hopes were that she was to be here but no such luck.

"When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action." Believe me she will be thanked for opening my eyes to what I have to do, but with the storm she had created out there to stop Hayley and hillbilly wolves couldn't allow me to extract any type of plan.

"Am I allowed to traipse around in this monsoon you created?" I turned to her to see her rubbing her hands together and blows on them, which seems to cause me to have a momentary degree of pain, but I endured it I didn't want to show her that she had that much control over me.

"This storm is to stop your family from running with the child! So, I wonder... are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family, after all, who left you here to rot." I still didn't have her full trust, I understood why this storm was happening, but taking down those who opposed me is my only drive right now.

"I assure you, there are no second thoughts." I growled at her, who was she to question my loyalties I've practically handed myself over to her agreed to follow into her plans to keep Star and Chance safe what else did this witch want from me?

"We struck a bargain for the benefit of your wife, and child, so that they would be delivered to me safely and be content by the presence of you by their side. Make no mistake- I will take them- with or without you." That was her first mistake to threaten me, and that will come with consequences as I'm not going to be fooled into an agreement without having precaution.

"Let me be clear about one thing, witch." Dahlia rolls her eyes dramatically, but she can rolled them as much as she wanted as right now she needed a reality check. "You need me. I know my siblings better than anyone. Their strengths, their weaknesses. They are a powerful and determined lot! Perhaps capable of evading you for the short year you have until your slumber begins anew!" Dahlia sighs in frustration, knowing that I am right. "You may well lose everything. But, I know how to vanquish those who stand against us, and that is exactly what I intend to do." Dahlia sighs again and curls her hand into a fist, I noticed the wind has died down. I couldn't help but smile as it was clear that she knew she needed in order to get what she truly wanted.

"The storm has served its purpose. Now, enough delays. I will take what is owed to me, and if the wolf resists, or attempts to run, I will kill her myself." There was no need for her to worry about that, I had something very fitting planned for the little wolf, and I didn't plan on doing it alone.

"I wouldn't worry about that." I turned to leave. "What I have planned for Hayley is far worse than death." I couldn't help but smirk as I walked away, now the fun all about to beginning I just hope the accomplice I have in mind to help me is willing to do whatever it takes to make her suffer.

 **Star P.O.V**

My mind felt like it was about to blow, it felt that everything around me was falling apart with Hayley taking Chance, and now to find that Nik was no longer in his casket I felt truly alone. For the better part of a thousand years I felt like this, useless unable to do a thing and I thought all of that was over, but here I am once again allowing others to take control on my life, my family. I felt a storm of emotions stirring inside me which I felt I couldn't control, but that couldn't happen I had to remain focus I had to find the both of them.

I left the room and made my way towards Nik study I began to search through his bookshelves for something that was connected to him that I could do some kind of locator spell. I couldn't find anything, I grabbed a map of New Orleans in a fit of rage I swiped everything off the desk before laying it flat, I'll have to find Chance and deal with the wolves myself. I picked up a blade and cut into my hand allowing my blood to fall onto the map, I began to speak the words of the spell ' _Phesmatos quare infantatum, Phesmatos quare filios, Ado finet terraeum, Nunc temos rogamus, Combutis et sanguinem_.' As I looked down droplets of my blood began to move in various directions, a rage builds like deep water currents. I did everything right - everything – but it's like everything is against me.

I stormed out of the room and rushed down the stairs, whatever they had on Chance was something quite powerful, their only one witch they would have turned to do that, and that Davina. I had to make her take that spell off, I didn't care in what manner I had to do it, but I will not allow my son to be taken from me, even if Hayley thinks her reasons are justified. I opened the gate to the compound to see that the sky became dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picked up, howling, crying, warning, baying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded on the roof as if it were demanding entrance. I wasn't going to let this storm stop me from doing what I needed to do, I walked out on the street but the violent unforgiving wind raced through the streets pushing me back, I could hear the clatter of loose roof tiles could be heard from above. I felt myself been thrown backwards it wasn't by the high winds, because right in front of me stood Damon who had me in his grasp against the wall of the compound.

"You aren't going anywhere." Damon growled, the look of anger that appeared in his eyes was something that terrified me as I knew I had pushed him to behave like this. With what I did to him earlier today my actions in hurting him was something unforgivable.

"Dam-Damon I'm—" The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Too often we don't realize what we have until it's gone... I was too stubborn to say, 'Sorry, I was wrong' I hurt the ones closest to my heart, and I let things tear me apart.

"You're sorry that you threw me across the room? Broke my Stefan and Elena neck? What about nearly killed Bonnie? You know the people who are trying to save from the wicked witch." Once again he growled at me, I pushed him away from me I wasn't going to have Damon speak to me like this.

"I didn't ask for your help." As soon as I said those words Damon looked hurt, I was lashing out my frustrations on him when he didn't deserve it. He did all that to ensure I was safe from Dahlia and this is the way I repay him by being a total bitch. "I'm sorry, I don't know what going on with me, an-and now—" I just wanted to just explain everything to him what had happened but my mind was racing with a million things at once. Then this storm was bothering me as it wasn't something conjured by nature, this could only be the work of one person and that was Dahlia.

"Whatever spell Silas gave Bonnie it wasn't to supress your magic, it done the damn opposite. Damn you Silas!" Damon yelled in frustration. What he just said made me wonder why would my dad want to put me further endanger? I thought he would want to protect me just as Damon wanted to, which was kind of him, but there was an agenda to what my dad did to me. With the way I feel like I'm losing control I had to keep myself in check, I can't let this things that growing inside me be unleashed on the ones that are merely trying to help me.

"Hayley and the wolves have taken Chance." I spoke just above a whisper knowing Damon would hear him in his fit of rage. My heartaches as I spoke my baby boy's name, it is a cruelty of life that a heart can keep on beating even after it has been broken in two. It can feel as though it is being gripped in an ice-cold vice and ache as if it will implode in your chest, but still the boom-boom continues.

"I told you she has him safe in the Bayou." Damon spoke with confusion in his voice, as if I hadn't come to terms with the facts that he had told me. Of course with what I had done to him he was out of loop of everything that had happened.

"No, they plan on leaving for good. I might not ever see my baby again." Tears threaten to escape from my eyes as I spoke, and Damon tries to embrace me, but I backed away from him hold my hand up. "No Damon, I can't break down, I need to go and find him." My heartache continued to ache it was like a wolf eating at my chest, tearing its way to my trembling heart. It threatened to devour me, eat me whole and leave nothing but scraps behind. But I refused to be the scraps that Hayley would leave. I will fight off the wolves that have taken my child, but right now I didn't know how.

"You can't go searching for them, not in this storm, and the likeness is that they are still in the Bayou." Damon looked at me with concern as he knew that all of this was driving me into madness, I looked out the open door seeing the gale tore around the streets like an out of control locomotive. Anything not nailed down was blown along in it's wake. "Just let it settle, and the _both_ of us can kick some werewolves' asses. Okay?" Damon was right I couldn't walk anywhere while this was going on, if I couldn't do that then neither would Hayley with two little children.

Damon brought me back upstairs, I wanted to keep away from Nik's siblings especially Rebekah who agreed with Hayley actions, I couldn't predict what I would do. So the both of us sat in the kitchen talking, I began explain everything that happened while Damon sat across from me. When someone loves you, the way they talk about you is different. You feel safe and comfortable. That how I felt when I spoke to Damon about my fears of everything happening around us, with both Chance and Nik disappearing I felt a loss. Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies, I think if I've learned anything about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them, and let them fight for you. Don't walk away, don't be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, don't take them for granted. Friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together. Powerful stuff.

The storm continued outside, I left Damon and made my way into my bedroom, as soon as I entered the room was filled with the aroma of Nik cologne reminding me once again he was out there somewhere. I pulled out my phone and tried to call him in hopes that he might answer, but all it did was go to voice mail, that brought more fear to me as he may think I was involved in the plot. That his out there somewhere seeking revenge to all those who opposed him, I knew Nik more than anyone for this betray he would make each and every one suffer. I walked over to the window and looked out to French Quarters as a forked lightning, brilliant and white-hot, flashed through the blackening sky. Crackling thunder rippled; the deafening noise engulfed buildings, erect and sleek with water. Rain fell in thick sheets of droplets. Little streams raced through the empty streets into the gutter.

It was like I was stuck in the middle of the eye of the storm, I turned around and sat on the bed trying to devise some kind of plan or at least figure out a way to stop this un-nature storm that's happening. Being in this room - I felt suicidal. I've been depressed. I've felt awful - awful beyond all - but I didn't feel that a person could enter this room and cure what was bothering me...or that any number of people could. I placed my head on the pillow and allow the sound of the rain to sooth my anxieties away.

 **Star's Dream….**

 _Nik stood before with that oh so familiar look in his eyes as h_ _e walks me backwards, slowly and into the bedroom until I feel the bed behind me. He drops more kisses on my heated skin, everywhere except my mouth. My lips part as the soft moans escape, I'm eager for him to swallow them. I become aware of the distance between us, his body is bowed forward worshipping mine with surprisingly chaste kisses but nothing else is in contact. I glimpse my sanity for a small second and reach up to pull him closer. Lightning fast hands move to restrain me, catching both wrists and folding them away, securely above my head._

" _If you touch me this will all be over way too quickly." His gravely mutter ensures my sanity's full disappearance. "Tell me what you want Star." Nothing makes me hotter than his seductive voice commanding, coaching or teasing me, just hearing it sends a powerful shiver vibrating through me._

" _I want you." His grip flexes and tightens and then he smiles against my chest._

" _I was hoping for some specifics, but you know how much I like it when you resist me." His voice is low, almost humming as he wipes his sandy stubble softly around my breasts – as if he knows that I can't break free and make him go where I want him to. I struggle some more, this time a little harder, putting the weight of my body behind it and decide to play him at his own game._

" _I want you to lick me." I speak slowly, enunciating every syllable. "Lick my nipples and bite them – hard." He sucks in a hard breath that I reward with another attempt to free my hands. "I want your hand to trail down my breasts, my belly and find out how ready I am for you." Even to my own ears I sound husky, deprived. I caught a glimpse across the room that grabbed my attention, I turned my head to see Nik standing by the window with his distinctive smirk on his face._ _"Nik?" I felt confused as I looked up the Nik that was worshiping every part of my body moments ago faded before my eyes. Instantly I sat up to see a different Nik walking towards me_

" _I didn't know you had such dream sweetheart…" Nik spoke in a teasing manner as he came closer, I didn't understand what was going on right now. "Maybe I should invade them more often—" He spoke as he moved the hair from my face, the way he was looking at me with such adoration in his eyes, made my heart flutter and my sense lost once again being under his influence._

" _My dreams? Wha-what—" He me cut off with a kiss, did was very different to what I had just experience with the other Nik who had me in his surrender a few moments ago. This felt too real, it felt like when I kissed him for the first time in 1490, when he_ _kissed me my brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout my entire body. After that I was addicted, I couldn't bare not to be with him and I could barely breathe when he was around. Those kisses were my salvation and my torment. I lived for them and I would die with the memory of them on my lips. I dedicated my life to being with him from the moment of that first kiss, for I knew that if I lost Nik I would lose myself. He was the half that made me whole. He slowly pulled away looking at me with those familiar blue-green eyes._

" _This was the only way I could speak to you without preying ears listening in." Nik spoke as he caressed my cheek sending a shiver down my spine._

" _What going on? Everything a mess an-and I ju-just—" I was allowing all my suppressed emotions come to the surface, the realisation of Chance being taken._

" _I know everything about the betrayals from those we call family. I need to know that after everything that has happened that you trust me." For Nik to go to such depth to come into my dream the way he had meant that I was the only one whom he could truly trust, who was I to doubt him as he was the only one I could trust with my body mind and soul._

" _Of course I trust you. Don't you ever question that." He gave me a small smile, of course I understood that he felt that other around him didn't trust his actions or way of thinking, but I know that Nik would never do anything to endanger our son and my life._

" _I need you to listen-" He cups my face in his hands, as he gazed down at me intensely. "I have a plan how to stop Dahlia, but it entails your help." If knew a way of stopping her then I wanted to be by his side doing so._

" _Whatever it is I'll do it." I didn't care what he and I had to do in order to stop her wreaking havoc on our lives, as long as she was gone that's all that matters._

" _I need for you to do exactly what I say…."_

 **End Of Star's Dream….**

I jolted up in the bed I could see the balcony door at the far side of the room was opened, as the calm breeze move the voile, I turned to my side to see a red rose on the pillow with a note. I picked it up and knew from the handwriting that it was Nik's, I opened it and it read ' _A single dream can change our lives forever….'_ I put down the note and began to reflect back on the utterly crazy dream I had, it was so vivid and real. From the evidence surrounding me Nik did invaded my mind. What he asked me to do was playing on my mind, I didn't know if I was strong enough to do what he asked, but he seemed to believe that could.

I got up from the bed shaking those thoughts away, the storm was over and the sun shone bright which meant that it all going ahead as planned. I got myself washed and changed, I looked at my phone to see that it was only 9am I knew that today was going to be a very long. I made my way into the kitchen to make something to eat. While I sat down at the table I overheard Elijah discovery of Nik casket being empty, of course once they saw me accusations were getting thrown in my direction, thankfully Damon stepped in and put the both of them straight that I wasn't involved. Elijah storms off while a worried Rebekah followed, they were probably going to plot a way to bring Nik down they'll find it very hard to track him down. Damon and I both went down to the court yard I sat down on one of the couches while Damon poured us both a drink, I glanced over at Freya who still looked angry at what I had done to her while she continued to work on the spell to trap Dahlia. I looked up to see Marcel leaving I'm sure he and Elijah have strategized a way to find Nik and stop him from madness he about to commit.

"Until Niklaus is found, Marcel and I will scour the city." Elijah spoke as he and Rebekah came into the court yard, I wish them all the luck in their little hunt.

"Assuming Nik doesn't slaughter them. You know as well as I do he'll be on the warpath. Which again raises the question- how in the hell is he even awake?" Nik made a deal with the devil herself in order for that to happen, I still couldn't wrap that all around in my mind. She knew that I wouldn't agree to her terms so she attempts to enlist Nik to make the offer more tempting to take. Which made me think was Nik idea our best option?

"It was Dahlia. This was all part of her plan. No doubt, she killed Aiden, hoping that the blame would fall on Klaus, the family would divide, and she could win Klaus to her cause." Freya knew Dahlia far too well, that's exactly what she did, and of course I couldn't sit here and allow her to make accusations like this even if they were true.

"Nik would never align with Dahlia." I snapped at her, she turns to face me with a deadly glare, Freya and I were past any form of common alliances after I've seen how ruthless she could be by placing my only son's life endanger it tainted even more bad blood between us.

"Of course you continue to defend him, blinded like always Star." She spoke patronizingly towards me, I just rolled my eyes to it all, I hadn't been blinded to anything that Nik has done. I know exactly what he was doing, in order for that to work I needed to portray as the defending wife.

"He'd kill anyone who'd try to take his kids." Damon added, which he was spot on about Nik would murder anyone in his path that would take his children away from him.

"Isn't it Hayley who's trying to take his not only his daughter away but your son also?" Freya fired back, I took in a deep breath to not reply back to that. Damon phone began to ring, as he looked at the screen he looked a little concerned and left to take the call.

"Let's not forget that Dahlia is the true enemy here!" Elijah added, he didn't like to think of the idea that Nik would go after his precious Hayley that he held up high on a pedal stool.

"How good, then, that I finished my spell." Freya walks over to one of the three paintings, which is hung on an easel. "The paint of his artwork, combined with my blood, will render Dahlia vulnerable. The moment she passes between these paintings—" She gestures to the two other paintings, which are hung on the opposite walls "- she will be mortal." I watched as she pulls the small out of her pocket and hands it to Elijah. "You can kill her... using this." Elijah takes it from her with a surprising look upon his face.

"Father's knife?" The way Elijah calls Mikael father after everything that had happened in the last thousand years really annoyed me, he chased him and his siblings down for better part of thousand years. Now his garnishes Freya compassion as she gave him Mikael favourite toy.

"I thought it appropriate." The three of them smiled at one another like what happened yesterday when Freya was willing to use Chance as bait for Dahlia was nothing. If anything sitting here listening to them, has made my decision final, I couldn't trust none of them it was as simple as that. I got up from the couch and began to make my way to the gates to leave, I was given no choice right now but to trust Nik and the plan he had in mind. Around here I couldn't tell who was a friend or foe, at least with Nik I knew that both of our goals were the same.

"May I ask where you're disappearing off to?" I heard Elijah call out to me, I turned around to see them looking at me, with curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm not needed here am I?" I questioned the three of them, Rebekah stood nervously while Freya stood with her arms folded unimpressed.

"Dahlia is still a threat to you—" Elijah began to say as he slowly began to approach me, Dahlia was no threat to me, the only threat to me was the three people that stood in front of me.

"If I stay in this place any longer you're going to be a sibling short." I spoke as I glared directly over at Freya, and Rebekah. "For everyone best interest in this room its best I leave." I turned to leave once again as I did Elijah appeared in front of me, I raised my right hand flicked to side causing Elijah to forcefully move out of my way. "Try and stop me and face the consequences."

 **Klaus P.O.V**

Once I left Dahlia back at the bell tower I made my way towards the compound, it took all my strength not to go in there and make my siblings suffer for what they did to me. There was only one person who I wanted to see that was Star, the only way I could even get into my own home was to climb up to balcony to enter our room. As I did I saw her lying on our bed, she looked so tranquil with her hair cascading over her shoulders. Star was a true beauty I knew that from the moment I first place eyes upon her. Then in the forefront of my mind the younger version of herself came, the destructive, uncontrollable version of her that nearly tore down a whole city in her waft. That part of her was hidden behind some mystical door in her mind, what worried me more than anything is if Dahlia was right if that door is remained unchecked would she really cause that amount of destruction? I removed that thought from my mind and continued with my reason why I had come here, I placed my hand on cheek as I did a smile appeared on her face.

When intervened Star's dream I was taken a little back to see that she was having a smutty dream of her and I, I stood back and watched as she used her seductive ways to get exactly what she wanted. No matter the distance my attraction to Star remains constant. She could be at the ends of the earth and still I would feel pulled toward her. There is something about Star and I that matches, each half loving the other so fully that a life alone would be meaningless. When times are dark she is the one that lifts me back into the light, when times are bright she is the one who rejoices with me. So though it is her eyes, her skin, her face that I look upon, know that the attraction runs deep to my core. I don't do superficial, I never did. When Star finally realized that I was in her dream she was filled with a lot of confusion, I could see that with the news of Hayley taking Chance had cut her to the core as it did I. I knew the only way my plan could possible work is to have her by my side.

I explained everything to her, from the bargain that Dahlia had placed before me, to what she had shown me in her mind, excluding the part of seeing Star past I wasn't sure in telling her that it may awaken something within her. I just wanted for Star to come as ally to show Dahlia that the both of us agree to her terms in order to get Chance back. I asked Star to meet me at Marcel apartment for 10 am, she assured me that she will be there, but the uncertainly in face was telling me another. I wouldn't force her to do something that she didn't feel whole-heartedly about. When I came out of her mind it was daylight, I placed a kiss on her lips before I placed a rose and a note on the pillow beside to let her know it wasn't an unusual dream.

I left with one focus in mind that was to take back everything that had been taken from us, we will be ruthless, and we will have those that will hate us for my actions. That's what happened when you wake up a beast that cannot be tamed. I jumped down on to the street below, made my way towards the other side of the river where the first traitor was going to be dealt with and used as pawn in part of my plan. I arrived at Marcel loft as I walked in he wasn't in the living room, I heard him talking to Elijah on the phone in the other room.

"If you find him, keep your distance. Call me, I'll handle it." He hangs up the phone, not noticing until it's too late that I was waiting for him in the living room and had overheard his conversation.

"Sound advice." I spoke quietly, Marcel shakes his head and chuckles bitterly at this bad luck of me turning up. "Although, I do wonder—" I stood to my feet, and Marcel holds up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"-Hey!—" I was interested to know how Marcel pained on handling me, did he think using the bond we once had was going to make stop what I was doing? More fool him if that's what he thought.

"-How exactly would you handle me?" I asked as I slowly began to approach him, I could see fear growing in Marcel eyes that is something that doesn't happen often which means my intimidation towards him is working perfectly.

"Now, before you get angry—" He began to plead but was soon cut off when I vamp-sped toward him and pins him against the wall in a choke-hold. "Ahh!" All the ones closest to me had plotted behind my back in order to stop me from saving my own child, anger didn't cover what I was feeling right now.

"I'm well past angry, Marcellus- I'm mad with rage." Marcel looked at me with widen eyes as he knew that they had pushed me too far this time. "But, today is your lucky day, because I'm not gonna kill you. Now, I need something from you, so instead, I'm gonna take solace in the anticipation of ripping it out of you." I place my other hand around Marcel's neck and snapped it so forcefully that Marcel rolls onto the floor. I looks down at Marcel's unconscious body, but Dahlia caught my eye as appears in the doorway and crosses her arms as she looks at me curiously.

"Breaking the neck of your prodigy is going to do what exactly?" Dahlia asked as she came further into the room, I had my reasons behind taking Marcel down I went to speak but I was interrupted.

"Nik is preparing him for me I need a vital piece of information from him." Star spoke as she entered the room, Dahlia was taken back to see her here just as I was after the uncertainly she displayed when we spoke. "Oh Dahlia why so glum?" Star teased as, I glanced at Dahlia who didn't seem impressed with Star's confident demeanour.

"The last time we spoke—" Star didn't allow Dahlia to finish speaking.

"I had a change of heart with your generous offer to Nik, it made me reconsider where my loyalties should be." Star was truly putting on quite a performance, she sounded very convincing indeed. The room was filled with several vampires ready to attack. "Seems we have company." My guard was up and I didn't mind spilling some blood right now, let out some of this anger. "Le specto tre colo ves bestia." Star held out her hand as spoke those words each of the vampires had their hearts torn out of their chest, as there were floating in mid-air as their bodies dropped to the ground a moment after the hearts followed. I stood there feeling a little un-nerved as far as I knew the Bennett witch was meant to have supressed Star from doing any of this. How the bloody hell did she rip out several heart with a flick of a hand?

"This is an interesting turn of events—" Dahlia approached Star. "—how refreshing Ophelia to see your true nature seeping to the surface." In that moment I began to regret bringing Star into this if I had known that she still had possession of this magic within her I wouldn't have brought her into all this.

I wanted to speak to Star about this turn of events but Dahlia was still lurking around, I didn't want to give away anything that I had discussed with Star in her dream state. So with force of will I continued with my plan, of course I kept getting interrupted by Marcels riff raff turning up trying to save the day, I made sure I was the one who dealt with them rather than Star. As I slaughtered one after another Star stood by the bar with this mischievous look in her eyes, any other time she would be begging me to stop that this wasn't necessary, but it seems that those we trust didn't only push me to the extreme but also her. Star had been digging around in Marcel mind as there was something in particular she was after, it didn't take her long to find it. She stood by the bar furiously scribbling away what she called her ultimate revenge, while Dahlia watched her intensely with a smile. Marcel wakes to he finds himself completely bound with ropes and hanging from the ceiling.

"Wakey, wakey." Marcel realizes that he's been hung upside down with his abdomen exposed so it was easy for me to torture him. "Star and I were getting bored, but then some of your associates popped by to keep us entertained." Star gave him a sarcastic wave while Dahlia sighs impatiently and plops down on one of bar stools, I held up a bloody knife for emphasis.

"Keep them out of it!" He growled as he tried to struggle with the ropes that bound him tightly.

"Easy, easy! You've suffered a substantial amount of blood loss! I had to excise the vervain from your system- I can't have you impervious to my compulsion, now, can I?" I turned and stabbed Marcel in the side with the knife, and Marcel groans in agony.

"AHH! Ahhh!" Marcel continues to struggle to get out of his restraints, my attention went to Gia who was unconscious on the couch, having also been bled of vervain. Which gave me an idea as I knew how Elijah and her had grown rather fondly of each other.

"You've got what you came for. Just kill them and be done with it!" Dahlia snapped which wasn't helping, as Marcel played a huge part of our plan for later I needed to be 100% sure that he was under my compulsion.

"With respect, dear Aunt Dahlia, this is all part of my plan! My family, powerful though they may be, are bound by love. Vows of friendship and—" I rolled my eyes dramatically. "- nauseating romantic entanglements. All of which I intend to use against them." I could see that Dahlia, understanding where I going with this, smiles at me "Marcellus will help turn the tide, mark my words!" I turned and walked back to Marcel. "At days end, they will be laid low, and my children will be safe- with us."

 **Third Person P.O.V**

The night sky stood an inky canopy of darkness freckled only by the fewest of stars, where just hours ago it had been a blue winter day. Star made her way out onto the roof top of the build where Marcel resided, she stood solemnly as she looked at the city across the river knowing by the end of this night everything will change. Star never thought of herself let alone her husband would be doing Dahlia bidding by allowing her to have the one thing she had been waiting for in the last thousand years. She knew of her husband Klaus plan on how to finally defeat Dahlia, she was feeling conflicted about all this from the moment she woke up from her dream. She knew so many things could go wrong that her husband was a master manipulator when it came to those that opposed a threat to him, and she had to do everything in her power to protect him from any harm. As that was the reason why she was in this predicament with Dahlia, she used the love that Star had for her husband to her advantage to have control of the beast that was caged in Star's mind. Her only reason for her return was to protect the man that she loved from all of those that were a threat. Earlier after leaving the Mikaelson family Star allowed the darkest part of herself come to the surface, she was now fury, she was wrath, she was vengeance.

Klaus who had finished compelling Marcel and Gia for his plan looked around the room to see that his wife was no longer in the room, Klaus concerns for his wife grew more and more as he watched a different side of slow creeping to the surface. He left the room and went in search for her, it didn't take him long to find her as he felt her presence. He walked out onto the roof top to see his wife standing a few feet away, while the moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the city, bathing them, illuminating them. He had growing concerns for her and was uncertain if he should allow her to continue being a part of this plan, he approached his wife. "Star, why didn't you tell me—" He stopped talking as Star turned to him the flash of silver in her eyes that appeared gave him great concern.

Star had been harnessing energy from the moon in order to help her with this battle that was come, she felt its power slowly charging her up. She was interrupted by her husband who looked at her with great concern, Star knew from earlier in the day by her friend Damon that Klaus knew about the plan of supressing the magic within her. "There hasn't been much time for us to talk." Star turned away looked out to the city knowing somewhere out there was there son. "It's a good things that it didn't work—" She turns to him with a smile. "—Dahlia trusts you more with bring me into the fold, and with me allowing her to see a touch of what I'm capable of." She could see that her husband was conflicted about all this, Star always knew that he didn't like her using magic, he had seen a darker side to her that had scar his mind. "Don't be discouraged Niklaus, your plan will work, it's just you won't be doing it alone." She leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips to assure him that in the end it will all go in their favour.

The bells of St. Louis Cathedral start to ring in the same tune as Dahlia's song, the sound of which echoes through the Quarter and into the compound. In the compound's courtyard, Freya is staring at Chance's car seat, which has the golem inside of it. Directly upstairs, Rebekah is lighting a white candle on a table, where Freya has written out the notes for the spell she will perform to create the illusion that Chance and her magic are located in the compound with them. Elijah stands nearby, nervously hitting his hand against the handle of Mikael's knife as he watches Rebekah raise her arms and begin to recite the incantation. "Sinete exa vana vintante com. Sinete exa vana vintante com." Downstairs, Freya picks up the golem and stares at it, as the spell kicks in, and the golem suddenly appears to be Chance. Freya clutches the imitation of her nephew in her arms and waits anxiously for the plan to begin. Rebekah continues the spell "...Vana vintante com."

Footsteps are heard approaching the compound which were of Dahlia, she was filled with content as everything was going in her favour, she knew convincing her nephew Klaus that he would be a part of his wife and child life. Now all she need was the child and she could finally have the power that been promised to her, between Chance's and Star's powers Dahlia would be unstoppable, with having the Original hybrid by their side they would be unbeatable. From the small actions that Star displayed earlier with the vampires, Dahlia desire to harness her powers even greater as she knew something had trigged within Star.

Elijah slinks slowly into the hallway so he can watch Dahlia enter the home, where she finds a scared Freya clutching _Chance_ in the courtyard. Freya is purposely standing right in between all three of Klaus' paintings in an effort to lure Dahlia into the killing ground, but Dahlia stops right in the doorway into the room. "I come all this way to collect what is owed to me, and whom should I find?" Dahlia was displeased to see Freya clutching away at the infant boy, but she didn't see Freya at a threat in the slightest.

Freya had been terrified all day long with the fate that Star had place upon her, she had seen a side to her once friend that she thought was imaginable. Since Freya return she hoped to somehow savage her friendship between her and Star, but she allowed her hatred for her aunt to continue to break any form of trust between them. Freya had learnt after Star injected her with her nephew blood that she allowed her vengeance to consume her. If only she had worked alongside Star and Klaus rather than against them her family wouldn't be as torn apart as it was. As she stood with the golem in her arms allowing the illusion of her nephew, her aunt Dahlia had made her appearance as planned. She was terrified of what may happen from this moment onwards, but she knew she had to somehow lure her into the battle ground that she made. "Auntie, please listen. I betrayed my siblings so I could procure this child." Freya watched as Dahlia starts to walk into the courtyard, but once again stops just short of the killing ground.

Upstairs, Rebekah is continuing the spell to maintain the illusion of Chance's presence. "Sineste exa vana vintante com. Sineste exa vana vintante com." She had to do everything in her power to protect her nephew whom she loved more than anything in this world. She spent months taking care of him and his sister, she watched them both grown, saw their first smile, she was there for them when they cried at nights, told the both of them bedtime stories of a majestic King who would do his upmost to bring back his prince and princess. Rebekah wanted more than anything for her brother to be happy, to have his wife and children around him, allow her brother to become the man who she knew he could be. With circumstances that had occurred of late she feared that would never truly happen.

Freya continued to plead with Dahlia downstairs. "I offer him to you now, and in exchange, I only ask that you release me from my obligation to you." That is all Freya wanted, she didn't want to continue to be in the cycle of slumber with Dahlia, she didn't want her having control of her no longer. Even though she knew all this was distraction to lure her into this trap, Freya hoped that deep down her aunt could see that she had destroyed her to the point where she bargaining her own flesh and bloods life.

Dahlia tilts her head to the side and takes notice of one of Klaus' paintings on the wall behind Freya while she considers this offer. After a moment, she starts walking closer to Freya, but still doesn't cross into the killing ground. In the shadows, Elijah braces himself for a fight and grips Mikael's blade tightly in his hand. "How curious, that you should bargain with me for that which is already mine. But, by all means, make your case for why you should be freed. And then I will decide whether to release you or kill you, once and for all." Dahlia knew something wasn't quite right, she could sense some magic around her that was her reason for not getting any closer to Freya. She knew her niece all too well that she wouldn't give up in defeat like she is before her.

Upstairs in the study, Rebekah is still casting the illusion spell while Freya, the Chance decoy, and Dahlia are still talking downstairs in the courtyard. "Sineste exa vana vintante com. Sineste exa vana vintante com." Elijah is still lying in wait in the shadows outside of the courtyard, and he listens carefully while Dahlia steps closer to Freya and _Chance_ , though she still has not made it into the killing ground.

Dahlia who watched intently while Freya clutch the baby in her arms that all Freya had ever longed for was to be with her family, and now she was defying them in order to break the hold she had upon her. Then again when Dahlia would look to Freya she would see her sister Esther, the selfish side that would only think of herself and no other. "You surprise me. Betraying the family you meant to coax to your side? How very ruthless of you."

Freya who now was becoming anxious as Dahlia hadn't step foot into the battle zone, she didn't expect it would have been this difficult to lure her in. She thought Dahlia would have snatched Chance from her instantly that wasn't the case. "I had hoped that they would welcome me as a sister." Dahlia nods in understanding. "I was wrong." Freya spoke the truth, in her mind as she tried her hardest to get back to the people that were her family, she was under the disillusion that they would welcome her back with open arms.

Dahlia felt sympathy towards Freya, as she had once been betrayed by someone who was her family, it took that lesson for Dahlia heart to truly blacken. That loving and having a family only weaken you, she could see that exactly what had become of her niece. She had the hopes that her family would safe her from this dark fate, but they were creatures of the night. They cared for only those who held the strong bond not some stranger. "Of course you were, you poor little fool! To think that Esther's wicked little progeny could ever care for you? They are known the world over for obscene acts of violence, and yet, you sought them out instead of staying where you belong. With me." Freya gulps nervously as Dahlia continues to slowly walk toward her, and tries her best to remain still to lure her into the killing ground. "I offered to protect you for all time, and you left me. And now, it is you who is alone! But then—" Dahlia realize that they're not alone. "- Who could love a deceitful little wretch?" Dahlia steps just outside of the killing ground and stops where she is, not crossing into past the front edge of the painting.

Upstairs, Rebekah is continuing to perform the spell "Sineste exa—" She stops chanting when she senses someone in the room with her, but before she can react further, she spots a panting and exhausted-looking Marcel, who is holding the cursed shackles. He's clearly compelled by Klaus, though he tries his best to resist. "Marcel?" Rebekah looked at him with confusion as she didn't understand what he was doing here.

"I'm sorry." Marcel vamp-speeds toward Rebekah and tackles her, forcing her to stop the spell.

Downstairs, the enchanted golem crumbles into dust in Freya's arms, revealing to Dahlia that it was just a trap. Dahlia's face becomes enraged, and Freya, who is terrified beyond all measure, gasps and looks at Dahlia with wide, fearful eyes. "What have you done?" Dahlia spoke apparelled as she was enraged by this deception.

Freya, at a loss for options, grabs Dahlia and pulls her into the killing field. "Elijah, NOW!" Freya bellowed. As Elijah vamp-speeds into the courtyard, with Mikael's knife in hand, but before he can reach Dahlia, Klaus tackles him and forces him to drop the blade.

Klaus who had been watch everything unfold how his siblings tried to use his plan to lure Dahlia into a trap, he was enraged when he saw Freya holding his son in her arms. Star who was by his side ensured him that was the decoy, she turned to Marcel and nodded, against his will her rushed off with the curse shackles. Star gave him a knowing look before leaving to play her part in this, Klaus nervously watched her walk away. His focus went back to what was happening below, as soon as Freya called out for Elijah, Klaus came out of his own shadows and tackled his brother. "And so the wheel of betrayal circles 'round once more." Klaus spoke furiously as he pulls Elijah up to his feet and throws him up against the wall, causing Elijah to crack the wall before he falls down on the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

Dahlia and Freya rise to their feet, and Dahlia looks at her niece contemptuously. "You treacherous little shrew!" She sneered as she uses her telekinesis to forcefully shove Freya backwards into the entrance hall.

Klaus, who has jumped up onto the balcony as well, picks up Elijah in a choke-hold and pins him against the wall before spinning him around and pushing him so that he's half hanging over the balcony. "She's controlling you." Elijah spoke only enraged Klaus further as squeezes his throat tighter. "You have to fight her." Elijah didn't believe that his brother had fallen that far to allow his child to hand over to the witch that plans to use his powers to benefit herself. No matter how many times Elijah thought that Klaus was lost in his madness, he knew that he wouldn't allow his child to be subjected to this curse placed upon the first born in there family.

Klaus who was still furious as the moments of when Elijah daggered him played out in his mind, his older brother betrayed him in such a way that will leave a scar that would never be heal. "The only thing she did is pull out the dagger you stuck in my heart!" Elijah breaks free of Klaus' grip and elbows him in the face, following it up with another right-cross to the jaw. Elijah, taking advantage of Klaus' distraction, kicks him in the stomach so hard that he slams up against a wall. Klaus lunges for Elijah, but Elijah knees him several times in the stomach, slamming him against another wall and shattering the concrete that covers the bricks in the process. Klaus loses his temper and throws Elijah backwards.

Downstairs, Dahlia has just caught back up with Freya, who is still sprawled out on the floor where Dahlia threw her, and desperately crawling backward as Dahlia approaches her. "After all I've given you, this is how you repay me? A death trap? Rendered by those elements that compose my sole weakness? And even in this, you fail." Freya looks at Dahlia fearfully, but Dahlia simply stands above her. "What do I sense? Sacred soil? Viking ash? The blood of a witch I loved?" Freya once again tries to crawl away, but stops when Dahlia crouches in front of her to look her in the eyes. "Not the witch I loved most, though." She sighs and feigns sympathy as she props her chin on her hand. "Oh, Freya. Did you think that your blood was the key to my demise?" Unknown to Dahlia Star stood in the doorway behind them listening intently to everything that had been said, a smirk appeared on her face before she walked away with a new found knowledge.

Freya's eyes fill with tears as she learns that the spell would have never worked, she truly thought that she was the witch that would end her. Freya knew her end was coming, her world felt shattered that the only thing she had ever wanted was to be by her sibling's side, to make amends with Star who she knew she had hurt deeply. "I only wanted to be free." In truth that all Freya wanted after a thousand years being held captive by a witch who only used her for her powers, who never truly loved her, it was all for power.

Dahlia who looked at the girl that she had cared for all these years only to see the hatred in her eyes as she looked up at her. This broken Dahlia heart she was near to tears, but regain her composure she wasn't going to allow her to see how deeply her betrayal had hurt her. "You pathetic girl." Dahlia rises to her feet, while Freya, still crying, starts to whimper in fear in anticipation for what Dahlia will do to her. "How shall I punish you? Oh, I know- I'll send you to bed early." Dahlia waves her hand toward Freya, who immediately is knocked unconscious and falls backward.

Klaus and Elijah are still viciously fighting each other on the courtyard's balcony, where Klaus pins Elijah against the wall in another choke-hold, though Elijah manages to stretch out his arm and choke Klaus as well. Elijah wasn't going to give up on this brother, he was going to make him see sense through this rage he was displaying before him. "She will take—" Elijah gasps as Klaus chokes him tighter. "- everything from us."

Klaus heard his brothers pleads but it just angered him further, the one person he never expected to turn on him in this way. Klaus couldn't allow his brothers words to cloud the path that he had laid out, all he wanted was for his brother to be by his side to take down Dahlia. Klaus knew he would always be the outcaste as with Freya return, with how his siblings were quick to side with her had proven this battle before him he would stand alone. "Elijah. You took everything when you broke our vow! Perhaps I'll take something from you." Klaus chokes Elijah even tighter, and then twists Elijah's arm backwards, breaking many of his bones.

Elijah cries out in agony. "AHHH!" Klaus spins Elijah around and pins his face to the balcony railing so he's forced to watch as Gia walks into the courtyard with Star by her side. Instantly Elijah notice that there was something different about Star as she watched Gia with curiosity in her eyes, as she stares up at him fearfully, clearly compelled to be there by Klaus. Elijah becomes frantic at the sight of her, he knew she had been brought to his attention for a reason.

Gia who was forced to be here against her will stood terrified in the middle of the court yard, listening to Star's every command. No matter how much she tried to fight against she couldn't, she knew that she had been compelled to listen to her every word. She looked up to see Elijah who Klaus had incapacitate, the man who she had fallen for watching her with fear in his eyes. "Elijah?" Gia spoke with fear in her voice as she knew her end was coming, there was no doubt about that.

Klaus watched from above as he restrained his brother, he could see that Star was in some kind of trances like state as she watched Gia. "Star, sweetheart would you like to do the honours?" Klaus watched as Star began to smile, as much as Klaus didn't want her to play a part in this. Star insisted as she wanted to show Elijah with all the betrayal that had been placed had brought her to this.

Star looked up at Elijah to see the distress in his eyes, she knew that if she didn't do this then everything that they were working to achieve would be at a loss. Star stretched out both of her hands towards a frighten Gia. "Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox." As she began to chant the words Gia skin began to turn into a shade of red, as the spell that Star placed upon her was turning her blood into acid, burning Gia from the inside out.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Elijah bellows as he watches Gia screaming in pain turning into brighter shade of red as each second passed. After a moment, her body goes up in flames. "NO! NOO! AHHHHH!" Elijah couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes, seeing a girl he cared doe deeply in server pain, while the woman he considered like a sister stood happily smiling while looking at the flame. "AHHHH! NOO! NOOO! NOOO!" He screamed in anguish as Gia falls to her knees before keeling over and dying. Elijah watches in devastation as the flames go out, leaving only Gia's burnt corpse. While Klaus smirks, looking pleased by his wife's actions, it wasn't something that he expected but it gave an affected message to his brother. "AHHH! AHHH! AHHHH!"

Elijah eventually stops screaming, and Klaus looks at him emotionlessly. "You seem vexed, brother. Wait until you see what Star has got in store for Hayley." Klaus smirks gleefully, and Elijah, who is too enraged for words, elbows him forcefully and begins fighting him again, only this time even more viciously than before. Elijah tackles Klaus, and the two of them tumble down the stairs into the courtyard, where Klaus quickly hops to his feet. Elijah gets in a defensive position and vamps-out, hissing and baring his fangs at his brother. "Is that a hint of the fabled beast behind the red door?" Elijah continues to glare at him. "Come on, brother- let him out to play." Elijah leaps toward him and punches him forcefully in the head, but Klaus easily spins and wraps an arm around him, quickly stabbing him in the heart with Papa Tunde's blade before Elijah can react. "You should know better than to fight me in anger, for my anger is unending."

Elijah tries his best to break out of Klaus' grip, but he's quickly overwhelmed by the excruciating pain of the cursed blade and screams in agony as the blade magically embeds itself in his chest. "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH!"

Star walked away as soon as the two brother's began to fight, the realization of everything that had happened here had brought her to her sense. She never meant for it all to go this far, but the anger and rage that she felt about the way the ones closest to her betraying not only her but Klaus consumed her. She walked towards the gates but stops as she sees Damon entering the court yard, his both stunned and horrified to see Klaus neutralizing his brother with the blade. Star looks momentarily ashamed at the sight of her friend seeing all this, but she regaining her appearance of evilness.

Damon who had been searching all over the city for Star all day was terrified of what she may be doing, as he knew that after they spoke the night before his friend was enraged. She was unpredictable and he knew that whatever Silas had gotten Bonnie to do had changed her drastically. His last hope in finding her was going to Marcel loft, but when Damon arrived he laid witness to carnage of dozen of dead vampires, he knew that this was down to one person who was on the war path that was Klaus. The first person who came into his mind was Rebekah, she was human now and Klaus could easily hurt or worse kill her. With knowing that Damon rushed back to compound like a lunatic with the fear of something happening to the woman he was in love with. What he didn't expect when walked in was to see Klaus disabling Elijah while Star happily walked away. "Star!" Damon spoke with disbelief, seeing her looking like this brought back memories of when she was vampire and turned off her humanity.

Star gives Damon an annoyed look as she didn't want him to be involved in all of this. "You shouldn't have come here, Damon." Star threaten. Damon had always stood by her side even when those around her hadn't, with Dahlia being here she couldn't predict what would happen to him.

"I came here because you need me to knock some sense into you. Cause clearly you and Klaus are both out of your minds!" Damon spoke as he approached his dearest friend in hopes to make her see sense that it didn't need to go down in this manner. "You need me to tell you that this? This is not you. And I know you are hurt, but please listen to me." Star stood looking at Damon listening to his every word knowing he was right this wasn't the person who she was. As Damon was trying to make her see sense. "You are better than this." Damon could see that he was getting through to her, there was a look in her eyes that gave that away to him.

Dahlia, having neutralizing Freya for the time being, joins them the courtyard. She see Star and her friend who was pleading to her to stop what she was doing. Dahlia rolls her eyes at the sentimental attempt to save Star, Dahlia knew she had fallen there was no way to bring her back. "Is there a problem?"

Star wanted to scream at Damon tell him that she wasn't as lost as he thought she was, seeing him looking at her in this way tore her apart. Star was taken back with Dahlia presence. "Not at all. Just another victim." She spoke darkly as she started to approach Damon.

Damon who could see that Star was being clearly controlled by Dahlia, he had to snap her out of it somehow. "No, Star. I know you won't hurt me. I've known that you're not that far gone." Star finally stops walking when they standing are face-to-face.

Star looked at her long-time friend she caresses his cheek with her hand before speaking. "Then you're already lost." She claps her hands on either side of Damon head inflicting pain upon him that he had never felt before, she looked into his eyes as he screamed in agony. Dahlia watches impressed with Star grasp on her magic, she didn't expect for Star to have so much control which brought a little concern to her.

"AHHH! Ahhh!" Damon screamed as he tried to fight Star off him but there was no use, she was weakening him. Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds in his face and arm, a small but relentless flow of crimson, but however by now he felt no pain. The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of Damon vision and the only thing he could hear was Star's voice speaking to him, but he couldn't hear clearly what she was saying. Star moved her hands and watched as Damon breath came in ragged, shallow gasps as he fell to his knees falling to the ground unconscious.

Dahlia stood in the middle of the courtyard, where Damon and Elijah both lay unconscious. Nearby is Gia still-smouldering corpse. She looked to Star who had Klaus standing protectively by her side. "Quite a sinister plot they had planned. Would have failed in the end, though. Just as well you both came to your senses and sided with me." Both Star and Klaus don't speak a word as they are both absorbing what they had done.

Marcel bursts into the compound, holding a struggling Rebekah, who has been restrained with the cursed shackles, into the room with him. Rebekah looks at Klaus and sees Star standing by his side clearly feeling betrayed and furious, her attention went to the ground where she see her brother Elijah and Damon. "Have you lost your mind?"

Klaus stood there with a smile on his face as his sister looked at him with hatred. "My mind is quite clear. I just decided to purge it of treacherous barnacles."

Listening to this enraged Rebekah as she never thought that her brother and sister in-law would ever side with Dahlia, not after all their attempt to keep their son safe. "You bastard!" Marcel obviously hates that he's forced to do Klaus' bidding, but is powerless against his compulsion as he holds Rebekah back. "How could you allow this to happen Star?" Rebekah screams directly into Star direction, Star merely looks at her for a moment before walking away. Which left all of them a little surprised with her actions most of Klaus.

Klaus had witness what Star had done to Damon, even though he had hurt his own brother by placing papa tuned blade within him. Klaus had just cause in doing do as he wanted to let his brother pay for his deception, whereas Damon had been loyal to Star till the very end. Klaus watched as Star walked away before turning to his sister who was taken back by her actions. "Actually, it was rather simple- I just recalled what Elijah did to me and reciprocated ten-fold. Be careful, or I'll apply the same equation to you." Marcel continues to hold Rebekah back, and Dahlia seems amused by the strife to which she bears witness. "Marcellus, keep Rebekah here. If she tries to leave? Well..." He looks at Rebekah. "You do like life as a mortal." He turns back to Marcel. "You can punish her by taking that life away." Klaus starts to walk away, but Marcel stops him.

Marcel was furious about everything that had happened, even more so that he had no control in his actions, he couldn't fight against the compulsion. He wouldn't continue to be under Klaus control, he would never hurt Rebekah let alone kill her. "Go to hell!" Marcel yells at Klaus in fury.

Klaus turns around to face him. "If by Hell, you mean somewhere you are betrayed by those you hold most dear, then it's from Hell I've just come! I didn't much care for it." He stares Marcel in the eyes and compels him again. "Do as you're told. There's a good lad."

Dahlia had grown tiresome of these displays, she wanted the petty arguments to end so she could get what was promised to her. She steps over Elijah's body on her way to join Klaus. "The child's magic is still cloaked. I shall need your blood to track her."

Rebekah began to struggle against Marcel. "No! Nik, don't!" Dahlia holds out her hand, and Klaus smirks at Rebekah for a moment before he bites into his hand and lets his blood drip into it. Rebekah looks absolutely appalled by Klaus' behaviour as Marcel drags her upstairs and away from her brother.

Star stood in front of the compound trying to gain her composure from all that had happened, but there was no backing out of any of this for her now she had to continue. Klaus and Dahlia join her informing her that they knew the location of Chance, with hearing that it made all Star fears fade away as soon as she knew she be seeing her little boy. The three of them made their way to a junkyard where Hayley and the wolves had stopped at while they decided where they were going to head to next. Hayley and Jackson has agreed to head towards Alaska, a touching moment between them was disturbed by the sound of one of the wolves screaming in agony outside, which startles them so much that they both jump. Hayley, Jackson, and some others wolves run to see what has happened, only to find Klaus, who rips the wolves' throat out with his own fingernails.

Hayley is horrified, which only makes Klaus more satisfied. "Good evening, Crescents. It will come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you." He smiled from ear to ear knowing that all of this was going to go in his advantage that he was going to make them suffer for taking his children from him.

Jackson, looking anxious, steps in front of Hayley before calling back to her, though he doesn't take his eyes off of Klaus. "Go back inside. Get Chance, Hope and Mary out of here." Jackson whispered he didn't wanted them to get as far from here as possible, he wasn't going to allow Klaus to take them he knew between him and his pack they could take Klaus down.

Hayley who now was now even more terrified as she never expected for Klaus to turn up, as far as she knew he was daggered unable to come after them. She couldn't leave Jackson behind to deal with this, while she ran away that wasn't in her nature. "I can help you!"

Jackson couldn't allow anything to happen to Hayley he knew that Klaus will make her pay for taking his son but also his daughter. "I'll be right behind you." He states sternly to her but Jackson didn't know if he would actually come out of this alive, but he loved Hayley and those babies and would lay his life down for them. Hayley still hadn't moves by his request which angered him further. "Just get those babies, and run." Hayley looks reluctant to leave him behind, but after a moment, she vamp-speeds away. Jackson gulps nervously before addressing the other wolves, who have no surrounded Klaus. "Let's take him!"

Klaus and the wolves are in a vicious fight. Klaus grabs one of the wolves and shoves his head through a glass window, which shatters upon impact with his skull. He shoves another into the tree, but is quickly grabbed by a third, who holds onto Klaus so that Jackson can hit him with an arrow, which lodges into his chest. Klaus angrily swings around and shoves the werewolf into a nearby bus before pulling the arrow out and giving Jackson a pitying look. "You think you can defeat me with your toys?" Klaus spoke incredulously while looking directly at Jackson.

Jackson knew that this was going to be a challenge, that no weapons that they had could truly stop Klaus, but as long as kept Klaus busy it gave Hayley the chance to escape. "We're just getting warmed up."

Klaus chuckles as he knew they were no match against him, he had beaten Jackson before and he was only saved because Hayley innerved. This time Klaus was going to make certain that he would meet his maker. "So, Hayley runs, and you hold the line. How valiant. Not too bright, though. You do remember our last, somewhat-one-sided altercation?"

Jackson recalled the last time, with Klaus being a hybrid he had the upper hand. "This ain't gonna be like last time." Jackson flashes his yellow eyes at Klaus to remind him that he was also a hybrid now.

Hayley had rushed back inside the building where Mary had Chance and Hope, she explained what was going on outside and that Jackson had told her for them to leave. Mary wasn't too happy about this as she knew the hybrid Klaus was ruthless and stop at nothing to get back what he claims to be his. As they speak Hayley is suddenly distracted by the sight of Mary's lantern full of Solomon seal and snapdragon, which is currently producing red smoke. Which meant that Dahlia was nearby this brought a fear through Hayley as she wouldn't let Chance be subjected to the curse that laid upon him. Mary insisted that they should leave that this was their only chance to get as far as possible from the witch that wants to take the little boy.

Hayley, completely overwhelmed, starts to cry. "No. I'm not gonna teach those kids that it's okay to leave the ones you love to die." She hands Hope to Mary and looks at her daughter sadly not knowing if she would see her again. "Take them, and get them as far away from here as you can." Hayley bends over to look at the siblings in each of Marys arms knowing that this might be her last good bye, she couldn't walk away allow those she cared for to die while she ran. "It's okay. It's okay, baby, gonna catch up with the both you real quick, okay?" Both babies cooed contently, unaware to the destruction that was happening outside.

Mary was concerned with the way that Hayley spoke to the children in her arms. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna rip that bitch apart." Hayley meant every word, she was going to have great pleasure in doing that, after everything Dahlia had done Hayley was going to seal her fate.

Klaus is yelling at the top of his lungs as he continues to fight against Jackson and the werewolves. "AHH!" Various wolves lunge at him and attempt to tackle him, but Klaus just punches and kicks until they fall to the ground. Jackson rushes up behind him and punches him several times in the stomach and face until Klaus backhands him so hard that he flies backwards. "Ah, you have gotten stronger! I reckon you've gone from a field mouse to a lapdog." Klaus spoke amused

Jackson glares at him. "Come on, then." Jackson braces himself for a fight, but before either of them can make a move, Hayley vamp-speeds toward them and punches Klaus so hard he's spun in a circle. Klaus and Hayley start fighting each other, and when Jackson joins in to help her, they get the upper hand on him and knock him flat on his back on the ground. When they start kicking him, Klaus throws them so hard that they're both thrown several yards away.

Before they can return to fighting, Dahlia arrives and breaks them up before standing at Klaus' side. "Enough!" Dahlia patient was wearing thin.

Hayley looks at Klaus and Dahlia together before she realizes what is going on. "Why is she with you, Klaus?" Even though right before her eyes she could see that Klaus was standing by her side as if they were in alliance, she couldn't believe that he was willing to hand his son over to her along with his wife.

Dahlia stood smirking as she watched the wolf surprised to see her nephew standing by her side, with all her efforts to try and take the child away and now she was going to meet her fate. "Unlike some, he's doing what is best for his son."

Hayley is now enraged more than ever as Klaus had just turn on his family but also the woman he claimed to love, she knew how much Chance meant to Star and there was no way she would have handed him over like Klaus was going. "I'm gonna skin you alive!" Hayley attempts lunges for Dahlia, but Star appeared from behind the wolves with her arms raise high casting a spell which causes Hayley's bones start to snap, and she's forced to fall onto the ground. After a moment, Jackson is affected by the spell as well, along with all of the other werewolves. She looked up to see Star standing a few feet from her while Klaus and Dahlia stand proudly behind. "Star what are you doing to us?" Hayley was horrified by what was happening and Star was the last person she expected to be doing this.

Star who had kept a distance away while Klaus dealt with the wolves, she watched as her husband brutally beat and kill wolf after wolf. When her eyes caught sight of Hayley an anger stirred within her that she was looking at the woman who took her baby. Whatever remorse she may have had about what she was about to do faded away in the instance, she came out of the darkness and began the spell that she knew would destroy Hayley as she had done to Star. "Oh, this? This was my idea- stealing from Marcel the Crescent curse he once used on your pack. I was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature." She crouches down in front of Hayley, whose bones are snapping, and whose fangs are coming out involuntarily, just like all of her fellow wolves. "You stole my son from me!" Star could barely contain her anger as she screamed the pain became even more unbearable for Hayley and her fellow wolves. "Now, you will be trapped in wolf form, save for the full moon, leaving you very little time to even see your own daughter." Star taunted as Hayley and Jackson continue transforming painfully on the floor. "And, because of the Unification ritual linking you to your pack, now they will share your fate, Queen." Hayley and Jackson scream in pain as their bones snap painfully. Star rose to her feet and looked to her husband giving him a knowing look, Klaus stood there for a moment and didn't know whether to be proud of his wife or to be concern. With no further hesitation Klaus left to go and find his son and daughter as their safety was his man concern not that his wife.

Meanwhile, on the road, Mary and two babies are in the car, driving away from the junkyard, when Mary begins to painfully transform into her wolf form as well. She's forced to pull over before she jumps out of the car and falls to the ground, leaving the two children alone in their car seat. "Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh, God!"

Hayley tried to fight this spell that Star was placing on her, she understood Star's anger towards her, but she was failing to realize that Dahlia only want her and Chance for her own self gain. "Please. Please don't do this, Star. She's gonna steal your baby." Hayley is trying to plead with Star despite her agonizing pain

As soon as Star hears those words from Hayley she becomes enraged with anger. "It was you who tried to steal my child. And, for that, you will suffer." Hayley and Jackson are overwhelmed by their transformations and finally begin to shift into their wolf forms, growing fur and claws and the rest of their fangs.

Klaus has finally tracked Mary's truck, which has been abandoned on the road with the door open after she was forced into her wolf form. When Klaus looks inside the backseat of the truck, he finds both Chance and Hope sitting calmly and smiling. A smile crept up on his face as he looked at his son and daughter knowing that now they would both be safe from harm. "Hey. Daddy's here! It's all gonna be okay, I promise." Both Chance and Hope screech with joy as they both look at their father, this made the Original hybrid swell with joy.

Dahlia appears behind Klaus and is happy to see that he had found the child that was promised to her, she could finally get the power that is rightfully owed to her after all this time. "And there he is." Klaus freezes for a moment before turning to face Dahlia, standing protectively in front of both Chance and Hope. Dahlia realizes she may have come on too strong and tries to backpedal. "Such a beautiful children." She smiles as she glances at the siblings.

Damon awakens on the floor of the compound's courtyard, and is so dazed that it takes him a moment to realize what has happened. After a moment, he rolls over onto his side, his face and arms were stained with blood from the spell that Star had place upon him, his transported into a flashback

 **Flashback—Earlier In The Night, Mikaelson Compound**

 _Star looked at her long-time friend she_ _caresses his cheek with her hand before speaking. "_ _Then you're already lost." She claps her hands on either side of Damon head inflicting pain upon him that he had never felt before, she looked into his eyes as he screamed in agony. Everything around them changed they were no longer in the Mikaelson compound, but version of Damon home in Mystic Falls that Star had created in his mind. The both of them stood in the parlour and Damon looked around with confusion._

" _What the hell is this?" He demanded as a moment ago his best friend was frying his brain the next he was in a place that resembled his home._

" _I'm sorry for hurting you Damon, believe me it's the last thing I wanted to do." Star knew she didn't have enough time, but she had to explain to Damon why she was doing this to him. That now he was her only hope in ensuring that all of this goes exactly to plan. "This is the only place I could speak to you without Dahlia knowing what I'm up to." Damon looked confused while Star spoke. "Damon I need you to do exactly as I say."_

 **Present Day**

Damon recalls everything that Star had told him, he looks around for a moment until he finds Mikael's knife laying on the floor and picks it up. He rises to his feet and stumbles toward where Elijah is laying, still incapacitated by the pain of Papa Tunde's blade.

Dahlia admired how Klaus was protective over both of his children, she sense that his daughter Hope had magical abilities also, but they were not as strong as her brothers. "I want to thank you for your hand in procuring him for me. It must not have been easy, betraying your family." Dahlia was trying to show Klaus some compassion, as she notice his willingness to hand the child to her now had changed.

Klaus looked at his son and felt overwhelmed with emotions, he was frighten of the fate that laid before him. He watched as both children cooed at one another. "I will not see my son handed over like the spoils of some war." Dahlia looks confused. "To that end, I remind you of your promise- you will protect and mentor Star and Chance, drawing from their only what power you require to keep her safe."

Damon kneels down next to where Elijah is writhing on the floor, and taking the knife and stabbing it forcefully into Elijah's chest. Damon uses it to slice Elijah's chest open as much as he can until his finally able to remove Papa Tunde's blade from his chest. After a moment, Elijah recovers enough to jerk into a seated position, Damon stares at him while trying to figure out how he was going to explain everything he knows to him.

Dahlia and Klaus are still in a standoff she knew she had to assure her nephew that no harm would come to his child, so once again she began to explain to him. "I will bond him to me first. Once I can channel Chance's power, I will be able to keep him and Star safe from all harm- always under my protection.

"I think not." Star sneers as she appears behind Dahlia, she turns to looks at her, Klaus smirked as he knew that Dahlia clearly alarmed by this reaction.

Damon was waiting for Elijah to regain focus as he seemed still distorted from the effects of the blade, he knew that couldn't waste any more time. "Elijah?" Elijah gasps in shock and pain. "Elijah, you have to listen to me. Star got in my head, she spoke to me."

Klaus who had waiting upon Star appearance before he could continue with the plan that they both agree upon, once she came he knew that they had Dahlia in a predicament. "You offered an alliance that would benefit our son, and now you wish to link to him, even though you yourself still suffer from that sleep spell? I will not lose my wife and son to that affliction." This was Klaus greatest concern as the link wouldn't break the curse upon her.

Dahlia sighs and struggles to remain patient in order to take Chance and Star with the least amount of resistance. "I will use their power to free myself, as I said!" She was growing tired of the games that Klaus and Star playing with her she knew they were only stalling the inevitable.

Star stood beside her husband while looking at Dahlia who clearly wasn't happy about them challenging her about linking herself to their son and Star. "And if you fail? Or if Chance is not strong enough?" Star looks back at Chance, who is watching them calmly. "He is, after all, but a baby." She turns back to face Dahlia with a smile upon her face, as Dahlia looks displeased with Star comment. "I will not condemn his or mine to your fate, not when there is so obvious an alternative." Star smirked as she glances at her husband.

Damon who was still trying to explain to Elijah how Star spoke to him in this virtual room. "This, all of this, it's a trick!" As hard as it was for Damon to explain all this to Elijah he knew that it sounded crazy, but Damon knew he could trust Star and all this was a ruse.

Elijah, who is still recovering from his injuries, is panting frantically, overwhelmed by all of this information. "You've lost your mind. Star's lost her mind." Elijah refused to believe anything Damon was telling him, after what he witness between his brother and Star Elijah knew that the both of them have fallen.

Damon was getting frustrated that Elijah was not believe a word he was telling him, Klaus and Star gave a performance of a life time by wreaking havoc. "They needs her to trust them both, so Klaus can do what he needs to do!"

Dahlia who stood still confused with what had just told her, Klaus glance at his wife who stood glaring at Dahlia looking like she was about to blow in any moment. Klaus knew how difficult all this has been for her, they both knew everything they have done was to lead up to this moment. "If you require power to be immortal without the need to sleep for centuries, then why not channel one who already has eternal life?" Dahlia seems conflicted by this offer, but Klaus smiles and continues on. "Bond yourself to me, the immortal hybrid. Once your sleep spell is broken, then, and only then, may you link yourself to Star and Chance."

Damon is still attempting to explain this new development to Elijah, who is still not sure what to believe after what he witness. "Star and Klaus had to make it look convincing."

Elijah is baffled by what he just heard that his brother force him to not kill Dahlia and made him watch as Star brutally sacrifice Gia, the girl he cared for suffer immense pain. What? To... to... to what possible end?" Elijah couldn't see any justification to any of these actions.

Damon takes a deep breath as he knew Elijah couldn't comprehend what he was trying to tell him, so he was literally going to put in a way that Elijah could understand. "What you guys did here tonight would have never of worked, you had one ingredient wrong, the witch she loved most. Star told me their secret. I know how we can kill Dahlia."


End file.
